Raiden Senju-Potter and the Shinobi Mage
by soraheartless21
Summary: James and Lily didn't trust Dumbledore as they led him to believe. They knew their fate and feared for the life of their son, Harry if Dumbledore gets his hands on him, so they look for a way out. They discover an ancient scroll which contained a ritual which will save Harry, however it comes with a cost. They had to make a deal with a demon and seal it within their child. Slash!
1. RSP Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Harry Potter in shape or form.**

 **Warning!: This fanfic will contain yaoi , hetro, yuri, and harems meaning it's going to involve homosexual meaning malexmale or femalexfemale, as well as hetrosexual relationships throughout this story. If you don't wish to read such thing, you may go and read another fanfic.**

 **A/N: I've already finalized the final pairings of this story and I will not changed them in the near future. They are all final...**

 **Main Pairing: Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 **Side Pairings: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 **Tags: Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Alpha Raiden(Harry), BAMF Raiden(Harry), BAMF Naruto, BAMF Neville, Powerful Raiden (Harry), Smart Raiden (Harry), Jinchuuriki Raiden (Harry), Protective Raiden (Harry), Dom Raiden (Harry), Grey Raiden (Harry), Animagus Raiden (Harry), Animagus Neville, Animagus Fred and George, Shy Neville, Harem, Threesomes- M/M/M, M-preg, Creature Inheritances, Familiar bonds, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mokuton Raiden (Harry), Souton Raiden (Harry), Earth Elemental Neville, Water Elemental Fred, Air Elemental George, Fire Elemental Viktor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Humor, Mages and Sages,**

 ** _Jutsus used/discussed in this chapter:_ **

**1.) Mokuton: Mokuryuu Denka - Wood Release: Wood Dragon Charge - Unlike _Mokuton: Mokuryuu Redan_ , this jutsu creates a single wooden dragon to attack it's target. (My variation of _Mokuton: Mokuryuu Redan_ )**

 **2.) Mokuton: Mokuryuu Rendan - Wood Release: Wooden Dragon Barrage**

 **3.) Souton: Akai Ryuu no Jutsu - Plant Release: Venus Flytrap Technique - [Akai Ryuu (Red Dragon fly trap) is a species of Venus Flytrap plant which its coloring is red instead of green, hence it's name. Venus Flytraps are found/native in Eastern United States, particularly in boggy areas in North and South Carolina, but can be found in different places in the world. typically tropical areas such as wetlands or rain forests.] Anyways, this jutsu creates beautiful red and orange flowers to bloom from the ground or on a tree, whose's scent is to tantalizing to ignore, attracting animal or human alike. Once the target is within it's reach, vines will wrap around the target(s), immobilizing them until the caster with decides to keep them bound or crush, killing the. (My own jutsu)**

 **["Demon talking to it's host (through a mental link)"]**

 **/ Demon talking by possessing it's host /**

 _' Thoughts '_

 **UPDATE: There's going to be a six month difference between Earth and the Elemental Nations, the years will be the same and the days and time will be the same, or relatively the same considering some months have 29 days ( February) ,30 days (April, June, September, and November), 31 days (January, March, May, July, August, October , and December)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato**_

 **June 1st, 1988, 7:00 pm**

 **Hokage's Office, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was finishing reviewing the last stack of his paperwork when an Inu masked ANBU entered his office with an unconscious child in his arms.

The Hokage arched an eyebrow. He gently set down his pen in favor to inspect the sleeping child keenly. He noticed the messy obsidian black hair and the child's alabaster skin which could rival an Uchiha's own hair and skin pallor to the T. Intrigued, Sarutobi motioned the masked ANBU to take a seat and explained as to why he had a child in his arms and who the child was. If it were an Uchiha, the child wouldn't be in his office.

"Is there a reason as to why you have a child with you?" The Hokage asked plainly, no emotions behind his voice as he awaits a response from the ANBU.

The ANBU took off his Inu mask to reveal his face. He ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed deeply. "Ahh, well you see," the teen said meekly, "I was in the middle of scoping out the new land we discovered and found this child sleeping outside in a doghouse in the middle of winter. The child was practically dead when I arrive. His lips were blue and his heartbeat was extremely weak. He would've died if I hadn't taken him with me." He said harshly, surprising the Hokage by the amount of venom behind Kakashi's voice.

"I did plan taking him to an orphanage but something interesting happened when I woke him up. An impressive cloak of green chakra began to engulf his body forcing me to back away from him. He also manages to sprout a wood dome from the ground to protect him." The Hokage's eyes widen from shock.

The only Mokuton users known to exist were those whom came from the Senju clan, one of the clans who founded Konohagakure no Sato, as well as the very first Hokage of Konoha. The Senju clan has been one of the most powerful clan known and were feared by many for their incredibly chakra perseveres and Ninjutsu, as well as their unique and highly rare Kekkei Genkai to control wood at their will.

Of course, as years passed, the clan began to deteriorate from many deaths leaving only one person who can claim blood relation to the Senju clan; the legendary Slug Princess, Tsunade-hime. Tsunade's grandfather was Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of Konoha.

If what Kakashi's claims is true, the boy could potentially create havoc within the political structure within Konohagakure. Many people would be displeased with the revelation; mainly the Uchiha's, who'll lose half of their standing within the village as well as the Elders. He would also have to interfere with Danzo's ploys to acquire the child and turn him into a weapon for his own nefarious reasons.

"Are you sure of this Kakashi?" He asked the silver-haired teen solemnly.

Kakashi hummed lightly. "Yes, I've witness it first hand and it was also confirm by an unexpected source. Underneath the child's shirt, right above his heart there's unique seal similar to Naruto's seal.

The child is the jailer of Jyuubi no Okami, a ten-tailed wolf demon who seemed highly protective of the child. Don't get me wrong, the demon is far more powerful than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but he's no danger to the village as long as we don't harm the child." Kakashi appeased the elder's worries slightly, but not completely.

"The Jyuubi no Okami validated the child's relation to the Senju clan. Apparently, the mother is the direct descendant of Hashirama and Mito, she was their second child who disappeared mysterious days after her birth and was adopted by a family. However, as to why or how the child became a jailer for a demon I do not know. The wolf demon said he'll explain once I've taken the child to you."

"Does the child have a name?" The Hokage asked, taking in everything he's heard rather well considering the circumstances, mainly because he knew Kakashi wouldn't bring anything dangerous into the village. While Kakashi was just a teen, he was completely loyal to the village.

"Yes, his birth name is Harry James Potter. But the demon named him Raiden Senju-Potter. The child prefers being called Raiden." Kakashi smiled softly as he looked down at the child in his lap sleeping peaceful. After the short time he's been in the child's presence, he grew attached to the boy. Perhaps it was because Raiden was more mature than other eight year old his age.

The Hokage saw the fond look on Kakashi's face and was pleased to see the ANBU has manage to bond with the child. It was clear to him Kakashi was somewhat protective of Raiden by the way he was holding him and looking at the child. As if he was his little brother, dare he say.

"Hmmm, strong name. . . Named after the Thunder god, if I'm not mistaken?" He mused.

"Well, Raiden does have the mark of a lightning bolt on his forehead. The Jyuubi said it suited him." Kakashi uncovered Raiden's forehead to reveal the faint lightning bolt scar marring his forehead.

"Huh, that's either a highly unique and specific birthmark. No wonder he named him Raiden." The Hokage tapped his chin absent mildly.

He couldn't necessarily do anything right now. Until he's heard what the demon as to say and perhaps, speak with the child as well, then he'll be able to make his decision. Perhaps he could contact Tsunade...

"Inu-san, where are we?" The hazy, sleep ridden voice echoed softly in the room as Raiden wiggled within Kakashi's arms alerting both shinobi.

The Hokage stared in awe at the brilliant crystalline orbs of the child. He couldn't believe how green his eyes were, a hue of green which would put any emerald to shame by the intense radiance of Raiden's eyes. He noticed how Raiden's irises were slanted slightly, giving him a feral look similar to the Inuzuka's slanted irises.

If he hadn't known the child was a Senju, Raiden could've passed on as an Inuzuka, more so than an Uchiha. He watched slowly as the child yawn revealing his abnormally sharp canine's cementing his belief the child could pass off for an Inuzuka.

Raiden rubbed his eyes tirelessly before he notice an old man sitting on the desk in front of him. His sharp eyes narrowed suspiciously before he sent a wave of his magic towards the man checking whether the man was friendly or not. The Hokage shivered slightly as he felt of wave of heat caress his body before it disappeared. He sighed sadly as the sudden warmth vanished as quickly as it came.

Kakashi reprimand Raiden, chiding him for using his magic so openly, of course Kakashi didn't know he was using his magic. The silver-haired teen thought it was Raiden's unique chakra, "now, now, Raiden-kun. Remember what we discussed about using for gifts in front of strangers." Raiden lowered his head meekly as Kakashi scolded him gently.

The Hokage watched the scene play out with mirth as the two of them interacted with each other. It wasn't until he coughed slightly that he caught their attention. Raiden looked him quizzically, tilting his head to the left.

"We're far, far away from your, so called 'family,' Raiden-kun. They can't hurt you anymore." The silver-haired ANBU whispered into his ear softly making Raiden relaxed immediately.

"We're in Konohagakure no Sato, and this is our leader in our village, Sandaime Hokage."

Raiden bowed politely showing his respect towards the Hokage. "It's an honor to meet you Lord Hokage. I'm Raiden Senju Potter. . . Umm Matsu asked if it's safe to speak to him. He has something to tell you." The raven haired boy said kindly.

The Hokage looked around his office and quickly sealed up his office, preventing anyone from potentially listening in who wasn't inside the room. It would prevent any information from being leaked to some unsavory people.

He brought up his chakra to his hands and sealed is room activating the privacy seals within his office. "It's safe to speak, Raiden. I assume you're fully in control while I talk to Okami." The boy nodded assuring the Hokage slightly, "very well. I'm ready to talk."

As on cue, a coat of green chakra erupted from Raiden surrounding the boy in a safety cocoon. His eyes became bestial, changing from emerald green to golden amber eyes resemblance to a wolf. His canine's sharpen and elongated.

It was clear that Raiden wasn't in control of his body and he was slightly intimidated by the newly discovered tailed beast that he didn't know existed. Yet, he couldn't feel any killing intent radiating from the demon nor the demon chakra as malicious as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. In fact, it felt nothing like the Kyuubi no Kitsune demonic chakra.

 **/"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Hokage. I'm hoping you'll be able to protect Raiden from harm, but first I assume you have questions regarding the safety of allowing us entry to your village."/** A low, husky voice said calmly.

The Hokage nodded tensely, "you are correct. I must ensure the safety of my village before I allow Raiden to stay in Konohagakure and become a citizen. It certainly helps if he's a Senju."

 **/" Ahh yes, Raiden has Senju blood running through his veins thanks to his mother. I was shocked when I found out. Raiden has always had a green thumb; he says he could feel all the plants, trees, or any flora. He could easily restore any flora back to life by feeding them a bit of his chakra and grow any tree by having its seed and plant it in the ground. In fact, that's how we've been surviving while we lived with those monsters."/** He growled out wrathful as he recalled the six and a half years they had to live with the Dursley's. If he hadn't feed his chakra into Raiden's body regularly, he was sure Raiden would've died a long time ago.

Thankfully, he taught Raiden how to use his chakra and use his Mokuton as best as he could to hunt for his own food. If he hadn't, Raiden would've been extremely small and frail from the being malnourished all those years. Raiden was slightly taller than other children his size and was stronger from all the training he put him to just to survive.

 **/"Raiden had to grow fruit trees and I taught him basic hunting."/** Sarutobi frowned at the strange comment but said nothing. **/"Do you wish to see it first hand?"/** The demon asked.

"Hmm yes, I'll like to see,"

The wolf demon nodded and brought up his hand, quickly did couple hand signs and clapped his hands together. **/"Mokuton: Mokuryuu Denka!"/** A wooden dragon sprouted out from the floor and encircled around Raiden's body rapidly. It gave out a ferocious roar waiting to be given an order to charge but it never came. Instead, he started to weave another set of hand signs and the wooden dragon change into a wooden tree.

Using Raiden's Souton, he made vines appear from the tree and wrap around its trunk before beautiful flowers bloomed from the vine sending an alluring aroma into air welcoming anyone to come a little bit closer to the tree. He saw how both men in the room sniffed in the sweet scent and unconsciously started to drift into the tree. He stopped both of them from touching the flowers and summoned a wooden clone.

Kakashi and Sarutobi both watched in horror how the vines around the tree wrapped around the wooden clone and started ripping him apart. If either of them would've touched the flowers they would've died. They were both thankful the wolf demon stopped them.

"I must say I'm impressed. Does Raiden know how to use those Jutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

 **/"He hasn't learned how to use Mokuton: Mokuryuu Denka yet because it's too advanced for him. In given time he'll be able to use it and probably master Hashirama's Mokuton: Mokuryuu Redan no Jutsu.**

 **The second jutsu however was something he actually came up with and I helped him work it out. By using his Souton, he bring forth a special type of vines which tears whoever or whatever gets in its hold and tears it to shreds. He hides the vines within the ground or plant them around a tree before he makes the red flowers bloom on the vines to allure the victims in and the vines will do the rest. It's called Souton: Akai Ryuu no Jutsu."/**

 _'At such a young age to create an intricate jutsu like that is truly remarkable. What else would he be able to come up with in the future,'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he examined the vines carefully without touching them. He could sense the faint trance of chakra running through the vines, but the aroma of the flowers covers it up perfectly.

"There's hasn't been another Souton user since Megumi Senju, if I remember correctly."

The demon chuckled, / **"You are correct. As you know, the Senju had three Mokuton users, while I still roamed the Elemental Lands. There was Senju Hikari, Senju Kaedo, and Senju Hashirama. Both Hikari and Kaedo were proficient wood style users, but Hashirama was the best and strongest Mokuton user I've met.** **However, none of them could've control anything that wasn't wood until Senju Megumi was born. Sure, they could grow crops and restore them back to health, but they couldn't grow out deadly plants that could kill people nor sprout out vines from the ground to hold someone down like Megumi could.** **Souton is even rarer than Mokuton, and for Raiden to possess both its remarkable.** **He has the potential to surpass Hashirama if he's trained properly especially with the enhancement of his Mokuton and Souton. "/**

If he's trained properly, under Yamato's care, Raiden would flourish! Of course Yamato was the only person alive who can help Raiden as he's the last Mokuton user alive.

It was Orochimaru who ultimately gave him the skill by injecting some of Hashirama's cells into Yamato as a child and got lucky to receive the rare Kekkei Genkai while the other children died.

"How much does the child know about the Hi no Kuni? I understand he was born in another land outside from ours."

 **/" I've told him everything I know before I escaped from the Elemental Lands; right after Hashirama's unfortunately defeat by the hands of Uchiha Madara and came back from occasionally to visit before I bounded with Raiden.**

 **I've told him about the shinobi life and warned him how hard it is to be one. He understand all the dangers fully, should he wish to become one. I assume Kakashi told you were we came from and yes it's another land just outside the Elemental Nations which is heavy warded from allowing anyone to leave or enter as they please. It's called the Western Nations. I was the one who opened the door to allow Kakashi in; of course it could've been anyone but he was the one who entered first. Only demons and humans with powerful spiritual energy may pass through the doorway, but might not be able to return."/**

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. A week before Kakashi was sent to investigate the anomaly they've found, couple trinkets from Hashirama were acting up, glowing brightly and generating heat. It wasn't until he investigated that the reason they were acting up was because they've found the suppose 'doorway.

"I assume some of the Senju clan decided to pass through the doorway." Kakashi said calmly, thanking Kami he was able to come back to his home land.

 **/" Yes, but they weren't the only ones. I've met couple Uzumaki's, and Kurosawa's and Kuro's throughout my travels before I bonded with Raiden.** **Unfortunately, many of their descendants have lost their chakra network or forgotten how to use it once they passed and stayed. Those who decided to stay in the Western Nations lost their knowledge of their chakra network. They couldn't learn how to use what little chakra they have left."/**

Sarutobi paused for a second letting the information sink in. He had many question going through his mind but didn't know if the demon would answer them. Instead, he just asked those who were relevant to Raiden and the wolf demon. "What do you mean you bonded with the child? Didn't you get sealed within him?" He questioned.

 **/"Technically, I am sealed with Raiden; however, it's not against my will... His parents performed an ancient ritual to summon me and pleaded me to save their child's life. I was going to reject their plea, but when laid my eyes on Raiden, I saw his potential and listen to what they had to say.** **Back in Raiden's homeland there was a war going on and his parents were right in the middle of it with no escape. They knew they weren't going to survive the war and were extremely desperate to save their child at all cost because he was the destined child to stop the war, the only one strong enough to end the war and bring peace.** **However, they knew Raiden was going to be treated like a weapon by their leader if he stayed in their homeland. They knew their leader wasn't as 'light' as he seemed to be. They knew the old man was a 'manipulative old goat,' as they said and Raiden was going to grow up abused and with no knowledge of his heritage until he was eleven years old and the old man was going to 'save' him by offering him false hope."/**

Sarutobi and Kakashi both looked disgusted by what the demon told them. How could a 'leader' make a child fight in a war with no training whatsoever. He was basically sending Raiden to his death! Both shinobi knew that in war, you sometimes had to make sacrifices; especially Sarutobi, but at least they trained their soldiers before they were sent into the battlefield knowing the consequences of their actions.

Every child who wanted to become a Shinobi or Kunoichi were trained how to defend themselves and protect their village from outside threats. They knew that not everyone one was meant to become a ninja and many dropped out when they couldn't handle it, especially when it was time to take a life.

"Why does the leader want Raiden to live in complete ignorance? Wouldn't it be more efficient if he were to train Raiden himself? What about the other adults, shouldn't they be trying to stop the war?" Sarutobi asked

The wolf demon hummed quietly. **/"Ahh, but the war is already over. . . Or at least it's in hiatus. . ."/**

"What do you mean? asked a bewildered Kakashi.

 **/"Raiden was prophesied to destroy the opposing side's leader and he did accomplish it. Ultimately, ending the war and making him their Savior. However, the man who tried to kill Raiden isn't completely dead. Far from it, that thing made a disgusting act by completely obliterating his own soul and breaking it into seven pieces, anchoring him to the world as a spectral being until he finds a new host and possess them, achieving what no mortal has done before... immortality."/** The wolf demon sneered filled with disgust. He couldn't understand why any mortal would split their own soul just to gain immortality.

Both Sarutobi and Kakashi become pale, sicken by the atrocious act.

"How is that possible!? There's no jutsu that's able to do such thing?" Sarutobi asked weakly, feeling queasy by the revelation.

The wolf demon's eyes harden drastically. **/"Luckily, there's no jutsu nor will there ever be such jutsu to exist that will allow anyone to split theirs soul. Not while I live. But to answer your question, Hokage, it's because of magic."/**

Kakashi was taken aback. 'Magic?' He asked himself. 'Magic doesn't exist. Surely, it doesn't... or does it?'

The wolf demon smiled mysteriously as he watched carefully both men's reactions. **/"Yes, magic does in fact exist back in Raiden's homeland and before you ask Raiden does have magic running through him. In fact, his magic reserves as just as big as his chakra reserves and thanks to me, they're enormous. "/**

"What do you mean by magic exactly? It can't possibly be pulling rabbits out if hats and saying ' incantations' while waving a wand." Kakashi joked slightly but when he noticed the wolf demon wasn't laughing he tensed up and eyes, well eye to be exact widen comically. "You can't be serious. . ." He says weakly, lost with words.

The wolf demon tilted his head, **/"well you aren't completely off. Those who have magic running through their veins say incantations and wave their wands around casting spells. They even use cauldrons to brew potions and flew on brooms as a method of transportation."/** The wolf demon is amused by their reactions. Especially Kakashi as he watches how the silver haired man's eye, twinkle with childish glee.

"Uhh, can we see some magic maybe?" Kakashi asked timidly trying hard to hide his excitement but failing miserably fiddling with his hands. Sarutobi looked calmly on the outside, but on the inside he was interested in seeing real magic.

The wolf demon looked thoughtful for a second wondering if he should ask Raiden to performance some magic he's learn.

 **/"I'll have to ask Raiden if he's willing to show you. I cannot access his magic freely as he can, but seeing as he's rather tried from the long journey it'll be best if he keeps sleeping, but I'm sure he'll show you once he's awake."/** The wolf demon assured them both. **/"Getting back to your question Hokage, while no jutsu can do such thing, magic can, if the user perverts the gift given to them.** **With magic you can do a lot of wonderful things: such as fix bones, heal deep wounds, change one thing to another, and many others things. But you can also do heinous acts with a simple spell, such as cut off someone's limb off, force someone to act against their will, make someone suffer terrible pain, and ultimately kill someone on the spot. It's up to the magic user's intent whether they'll use their magic for good or evil intentions.**

 **That man who tried to kill Raiden was pure evil. That man willingly split his soul into six different pieces by undergoing a dark ritual which ensured him immorality. As long as his soul shards aren't destroyed, he cannot fully die.** **He unintentionally made seven when he perished when he tried to kill Raiden and placed a soul shard within Raiden's scar; however, I manage to destroy it and gained the man knowledge which Raiden now has access with my help.** **The soul shard is gone and had no negative impact on Raiden I can assure you of that. It actually enhanced his mind and I wouldn't be surprised if he's a prodigy in magic."/**

The wolf demon beamed proudly at the boy he looked as a little brother. He can't help but feel proud how much he's grown with his aid. However, he knew Raiden still needed to grow and learn as much as possible before he could face off Voldemort and Dumbledore as well.

He knew he couldn't exactly teach Raiden any magic as he didn't possess any, but he didn't had his memory of some famous wizards and witches he's seen uses their magic. He could provide those memories and with Voldemort vast knowledge of magic they'll be able to make it through for couple of years before Raiden needed to return to his world.

At least he knew that all of Raiden's vaults were nice and safe from Dumbledore grubby hands thanks to the Potter's will and final requests they've had the goblins apply which made it virtually impossible for anyone without the blood of a true Potter gain access to the Potter's Vaults which will deny Dumbledore's access.

 **/" Is there anything else you'll like to know?"/** The wolf demon asked.

Sarutobi nodded.

"If that man is still alive does that mean Raiden will have to go back to finish the job?"

 **/"No, technically the prophecy has been fulfilled. Raiden already vanquished Voldemort, the Dark Lord who tried to kill Raiden.** **However, knowing Dumbledore, from what Raiden's parents told me, the old manipulative man will try to convince everyone the prophecy still stands and that only Raiden has the power to 'vanquish' the Dark Lord while everyone else hides their heads in the ground like the cowards they are.** **Raiden does have to return to his homeland eventually to learn how to hone in his magic. There's so much I know and can help him with which isn't that much."/**

Sarutobi stroked his beard mindlessly thinking of the implications. Raiden was an extremely valuable asset to the village whether or not he'll become a shinobi.

He was practically untouchable by the elders and civilian council from most of their demands thanks to the laws passed by Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage, which protects any children last of their clans from any manipulation which could endanger them. Which meant Danzo couldn't publicly claim the boy, nor any other clans or any civilian families, preventing them from adopting Raiden.

That been said, Raiden wouldn't be able to live inside the orphanage and had to live on his own within the Senju compound with occasional ANBU checking up on him. He was going to have a headache tomorrow dealing with the Elders and the council, but it had to be done. He wasn't going to allow the last Senju male to walk away from his own village and have him swept up by another. There was a reason why the Senju were feared and he knew firsthand how fearsome they were as he was mentored by Tobirama himself.

"As long as you promise not to destroy the village and try you're best to hide Raiden's magical abilities from prying eyes you're both welcome to stay. But, you must vow to protect this village and keep it safe from harm whether it's internal or external."

The wolf demon bowed, **/"I promised not to cause any harm to the village nor its people as long as Raiden is safe within the village's wall, if any harm should befall on Raiden I'll protect him. I vow to stay allied with Konohagakure as long as Raiden stays loyal to Konohagakure no Sato. Raiden already knows to hide his magical abilities from everyone who isn't magical so you shouldn't have any problems."/**

"Very well," Sarutobi said slowly as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is it possible for us to speak with Raiden to explain his new living conditions?" The elder man asked the wolf demon and received a nod.

Slowly the greenish chakra retreated back inside the child's body and his feral features faded away. Raiden opened his eyes slowly and let out a tiny yawn feeling refreshed from the small nap he took while the wolf demon talked to the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled at the young boy and wondered whether to introduce him to a certain cerulean eye boy. . . Perhaps he could set up a meeting between both boys; it would benefit both if they befriend each other.

"I've talked to the Jyuubi no Okami and agreed to welcome you to the village as a citizen of Konohagakure." He smiled at the green eyed boy. He took out the official paperwork needed to make Raiden a citizen of Konohagakure and stamped on his approval seal. He slides the paperwork towards Raiden and asked him to sign his name.

As soon as Raiden signed it there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. It usually would've taken much longer to accept someone to become a citizen of Konohagakure and the Elders and council would've needed to vote on it if the person of question was born in another country and had no relation towards Konoha.

Raiden on the other hand had concrete blood relation towards one of the founder clans of Konoha which made him bypass the trial period. All he needed was to take couple blood samples of Raiden's blood and prove his related to Hashirama to the council.

He laughed maniacally on the inside as he knew how the council was going to react when they see the newest addition to the village.

Kakashi sweat dropped heavily as he saw right through the Hokage's plans. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the Uchiha's as they were about to lose half of their political powers.

Once Raiden finished signing the last document, Sarutobi collected the documents and filled them away. Turning his attention back to Raiden, he continues. "Unfortunately, you'll have to live by yourself within the Senju compound but there will be couple of my most trusted ANBU checking up on you. You are free to walk around the village but be careful who you trust. Not everyone would have the best intentions."

Raiden smiled at the Hokage and nodded. "I understand, Lord Hokage. And I thank you for letting me into you're village. I promise not to cause any harm and keep my magic to myself."

"Would it be possible if you could show us some of your magic? I must admit I'm quite curious." The Hokage asked the boy. Kakashi perked up as he saw the boy thinking thoughtful.

Raiden tilted his head to the side and asked, "Nobody else can see nor hear us, right?" The boy inquired and Sarutobi nodded.

"Okay," Raiden said and closed his eyes looking within himself trying to locate his magic core which didn't take him long after long hours mediating techniques Matsu taught him.

He opened his eyes and raised his left hand, wishing to make the tea set levitate from the table and make it spin in the air. The two shinobi stared in disbelief at the tea set was suspended in the air by an invisible force, they try to check if there are hidden strings holding the tea set, but they couldn't find any.

Raiden gently placed the tea set back on the table and opened his right palm. A ball of fiery orange fire appears on his palm and he bounced it from hand to hand before it expands and changes colors; going from red to blue to green and lastly white. Never once losing control of the fire until he snapped his finger and the fire disappears.

"I could also change people's hair color if they make me angry enough and sometimes if someone is chasing after me and I'm scared I could disappear and reappear somewhere safe. I don't know how to do it on will yet since I'm still learning how to use my magic, but Matsu said I will be able to learn more stuff once I grow up. My magical core is still developing." He informed them, slightly panting from the use of his magic.

Kakashi looked awestruck by the amount of control Raiden has over the fire at such a young age. He wondered what other elements Raiden could access with the right amount of training.

"Umm Raiden-kun, could you possibly show us you're Mokuton if you can? I'll like to see your control over it. There's another shinobi in the village with your Kekkei Genkai who can possibly teach you how to use it probably." The Hokage stated.

Taking a deep breathe in, Raiden nodded. "Okay, but can you give me some dirt to grow something in? I still haven't learned how to grow anything without dirt yet."

The Hokage grabbed some dirt from his potted plants and handed it to the child. Raiden thanked the Hokage and cupped the dirt in his hands. Slowly, Raiden let his chakra flow into his hand and made a tree sapling sprouts from the dirt along with two beautiful white lilies. The tree grows into a miniature version of itself, Raiden wasn't sure the Hokage would appreciate a full size tree in his office.

The Hokage was mildly impressed by the chakra control Raiden had considering his age. He was definitely going to have Yamato work with Raiden to hone in his Mokuton. He was sure the stoic man was going to enjoy teaching Raiden how to control his Mokuton.

Raiden let out another yawn and drew his chakra back inside him. The miniature tree and the lilies vanished from the dirt and put the dirt back into the plant pot.

Sarutobi checked the time and notice how late it was. Perhaps it was time to lead Raiden into his new home to rest and wait for tomorrow to introduce him into the village. "Come on Raiden; let's get you into your new home. I hope you don't mind the dust too much. There hasn't been anyone living within the compound for ten years now. I'm sure we can clean up a room real quick for today. I'll send someone to clean the whole compound for you tomorrow."

"It's alright. I don't really mind I'm used to sleeping the outdoors." The Hokage frowned at Raiden's comment but said nothing fearing how his life used to be before he came to the Elemental Lands. Raiden was glad the Hokage didn't say anything. He really didn't want to speak about how the Dursley's treated him.

"Nonsense, you have a whole compound to yourself now and quite some wealth alongside it. You'll never have to sleep outside unless you're camping out or in the middle of a mission. Enjoy your freedom Raiden."

Raiden blushed, but smiled at the kind man. He was glad the Hokage was being so welcoming to him.

It felt nice. It made him wants to stay, and settle down in Konoha. It certainly felt safer than England.

"Okay, Lord Hokage." He said meekly rubbing the back of his head adorably.

"Come on squirt, let's get going." Kakashi said fondly as he offered to carry Raiden on his back. Kakashi wasn't going to admit it but the green eyed child was grown on him. Raiden blinked slowly before he got on Kakashi's back and wrapped his arms around the ANBU's broad shoulders. Once Kakashi was sure Raiden was settled he jumped out the window and racing through the village jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

The Hokage shook his head lightly amused by the pair. He made sure no one was patrolling outside and he followed suit chasing after Kakashi and Raiden. Once he caught up to the pair, Raiden was busy opening the door to the Senju compound. The Senju were always paranoid of having their homes robbed by others so they've warded their properties with highly advance seals which will only open those with Senju Blood running through their veins.

He saw Raiden paused for a moment before he asked Kakashi for a kunai. The sliver haired teen hesitantly handed him a kunai. Raiden thanked Kakashi and used the kunai to cut his palms and place the bloodied palm over the lock of the gate. Before Kakashi could fret over the child, a bright white glow appeared surrounding the door and quickly spread around the compound. The bright, glowing light dimmed slowly and the door opened with a creak.

Sarutobi stood frozen in place as he noticed they've gain entry to the Senju compound; something, no one has had since the last Senju was alive or since Tsunade left Konohagakure. For years, many ninjas, including the elders, have tried getting access into the compound but failed miserably. Danzo was furious that he couldn't enter the grounds after many times it refused entry to him. If this didn't prove Raiden is a Senju, he didn't know what did.

"How did you know how to open it, Raiden-kun?" Kakashi asked.

Raiden scrunched his eyebrows together, "I don't know. It was as if something was telling me to use my blood to open the gate. It's weird. . ." He trailed off.

Kakashi narrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. _'Hmm, weird,'_ He thought to himself. Raiden guided Kakashi and Sarutobi inside and closed the gate behind him.

The trio entered the main house and notice how clean it was. It seemed as if there's been someone living inside the house but that was impossible. Sarutobi guessed it was probably the ward placed around the compound which prevented dust to enter the grounds. It certainly made things easier for them regarding cleaning the compound, Sarutobi mused.

"Alright Raiden-kun, we'll see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock. We'll have to enroll you into the Academy if you choose to become a shinobi. You'll have to wait until fall to apply and take some placement tests."

Raiden bowed formally, "thank you Lord Hokage, for everything you've done. And thank you too Inu-san."

Kakashi leaned down towards Raiden and ruffled his hair playfully. "Maa, maa, don't mention it Raiden-kun. It was a pleasure to meet you." Sarutobi chuckled as Raiden tried swatting Kakashi's hand away from his hair, until he gave up and pouted muttering something about a 'sliver haired scarecrow' under his breath.

They soon said their farewells and left Raiden in his new home. The green eyed boy lay in his bed starring at the ceiling.

 **[" You should sleep cub, tomorrow is going to be a long boring day."]**

Raiden sighed, "I know Matsu, but I can't sleep. We've finally found our home. I have a feeling we'll be happy living here rather than back in England."

 **["Anywhere would be better than England cub, but you're right. We've this feels like our home. . . Technically, this is my home but as long as I'm with you I'll be happy.]** The wolf demon said fondly. Raiden smiled widely feeling the waves of love and affection Matsu, or Amaterasu send to him.

The raven haired boy sighed peacefully. "I feel the same, Matsu." He yawned weakly before he nuzzled his pillow. "Good night, Matsu." He said quietly as he fell into a deep slumber.

The wolf demon smiled fondly as Raiden used his nickname he gave him.

Raiden couldn't say his name so instead of calling him Amaterasu, he called him Matsu and it pretty much stuck. He didn't mind being called Matsu, as long as only Raiden called him that.

 **["Good night, cub."]** Matsu said, he stretched out inside Raiden's mindscape and smiled as he fell asleep inside his den.

* * *

 **December 1st, 1988, 9:00 pm**

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts's Castle, Scotland**

Back in Raiden's home world, a certain Headmaster's trinkets used to monitor 'Harry' health and status imploded, without anyone noticing except for a certain phoenix who chirped happily knowing the child was far away from his captor's hand and safe.

He only wished he'll one day get the chance to escape and once again spread his wings in the freedom of the skies. He's noticed how his friend has lost this path and has been going dark.

It sadden him, the young kind-heart man he bounded with is long gone, all that is left is an manipulative, power hungry man who's doing nothing but using others as his pawns to fuel his own greed and power.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Well, here's the newest chapter! I'm so glad many of you have liked the first chapter and hope you'll stick around for the rest of this story! I would like to personally thank all of those who've favorite(ed)/following and reviewed this story, you guys and gals are awesome!**

 **This chapter will include:** **Raiden getting introduced to the village. A certain Uchiha doesn't like it, therefore he does what prissy Uchiha's do and throws a temper tantrum which he'll surely regret. Also the Elder Council try to take Raiden, but the young Mokuton user has other plans.**

 **Hmm, there's pretty much it for now.. Be sure to leave reviews! It really gives me an idea how I'm doing and I enjoy your thoughts as well. Oh and a apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes, I sometimes miss them so yeah... Anyways Enjoy this installment of:**

 ** _RAIDEN SENJU-POTTER and the SHINOBI MAGE!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Mass Chaos within the Village Council_**

 **June 2nd, 1988, 6:30 am**

 **Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

The melodic songs of the morning birds echoed throughout his room as he woke up in his bed. The young Mokuton user stretched out, like a cat, humming quietly as he felt the warm sunlight caress his face and let out a jaw breaking yawn.

 **["Good morning cub, sleep well?"]** Matsu asked his little brother as he followed Raiden's suit and stretched out his limbs. His ten tails wagged lazily behind him as he walked around the open field in Raiden's mindscape.

Raiden scratched the back of his head, "yeah." He replied softly, "that was perhaps the best sleep I've ever had since ever." He stated truthfully.

Matsu chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly with Raiden. He didn't had to work overtime making sure Raiden didn't freeze to death as he's done in the past as the Dursley's forced him to sleep outside or in his cramped, damp cupboard. Not to mention the days he had to heal all of the broken bones, lacerations, and burns those despicable monsters gave to Raiden as a reminder.

Raiden shoved his sheets aside and quickly made his bed. Once he made it and went towards the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. It's been at least week since he had a chance to take a shower and he was certainly going to take full advantages in his new home. He had to admit he loved his house/manor. It was at least four times if not five as large as the Dursley's house. It also had other smaller houses around the main houses which included a large garden and even a section of the forest where he could train his Mokuton and Souton in peace.

He wondered if there was a library as well inside the main house. He wanted to know much more about his clan and their history. Matsu has told him what he knew about the Senju Clan, but he was sure there was much more to learn. Especially when it came to jutsu that was specific to the Senju.

He knew that he wanted to become a shinobi. He wanted to be strong to not only protect himself but to protect those weaker than him. He absolutely hated people who bullied those who were weaker than them only because they can. To him, they were the worst of the worst and had no moral.

After how the Dursley's treated him, he vowed to become strong and defend himself. He wasn't going to let anyone bully him into submission ever again. Sure, Matsu called him a 'hard headed, stubborn as a mule, brat' but it didn't matter to him, because he knew Matsu was saying it fondly and was right. He knew he was stubborn, but he knew when he should be and when not to be stubborn. Especially when it came to his training, both: physically and mentally.

Matsu taught him how to meditate and center himself, before he taught him anything else. Matsu spent hours working with him how to block his mind and control his emotions to prevent others from reading them, and of course, having an ancient wolf demon living in body help keeping intruders out. Matsu has also taught him how to locate and differentiate his chakra reserves from his magical core. He took in everything Matsu taught him seriously and listen Matsu when to stop and regroup when he was losing his focus and getting frustrated.

He knew he had a long way ahead of him in his journey to become a shinobi and he was going to make sure he knew everything he needed; which, was the main reason he was going to looking for any books that could help him.

It took him a good thirty minutes to get clean up and dressed properly. If he was going to be a member of a prestigious clan he had to dress the part, of course it was Matsu who insisted on it. If it were to him we would've just worn a black T-shirt, a pair of shorts and his sandals and be done with it. but Matsu insisted he should wear his clan's insignia branded jacket and dressed accordingly.

"Aww, do I really have to wear this? I mean, it's the middle of the summer over here! It's too hot to wear pants! Can't I just wear those shorts instead?" He whined childishly, acting his age for once.

Matsu glared mockingly at him but relented, knowing how stubborn Raiden was he sighed exasperated, **["fine, but wear the gray shirt with the Senju insignia instead of the jacket and grab your sandals. After you're done we'll go explore the compound."]**

Raiden beamed brightly as he got to wear something more casual rather than formal. Matsu just shook his head and said nothing.

Once Matsu approved of Raiden clothing; they explored the rest of the main house and were astonished by the mere size of the building. It could easily hold at least ten full families with enough room for everyone to live comfortably.

As the walk towards the west wing of the house Raiden felt some force tugging him towards a pair of old looking wooden doors. It was as if there was something pushing him towards the right direction, much like the feeling he felt yesterday on how to open the gate. Putting his trust into his gut feeling, he pushed the heavy doors open to reveal a massive library.

 **["Whoa looks like we hit the jackpot, cub."]** Matsu whistled appreciatively as they enter the massive library.

Raiden hummed in agreement as he notices the huge arrays of tomes, books, and scrolls which were all over the place. A huge smile broke out on his face as he realized this was exactly what he was looking for. He walked into the library and inspected the sections the books were organization and much to his satisfaction the Senju's were well rounded.

On the far east-side of the library, there was the whole history of the Senju and other clans as well, including Konohagakure history. Next to the history section was personal research notes that belong to previous Senju on various subjects. Many; however, were dedicated on family Taijutsu styles and weaponry styles.

Next to the personal research was Fuuinjutsu, the art creating seals. Many of those books weren't from the Senju; they were many from the Uzumaki's; who, according to Matsu, were masters in Fuuinjutsu.

He certainly was going to check those books out on a later date.

In the center of the library was dedicated to the social structure and political aspects of Konohagakure no Sato; while it might be extremely boring to read, Matsu demanded him to read them. Seeing as he was the last or at least one of the last members of the Senju clan, he would need to learn how to properly control his assets and know his right.

"Ugh, political are really messy." Raiden stated sourly, glaring at the section with great distaste.

 **["Yes, but you can't avoid it forever. You still have to go back to England someday and you'll have rather huge political power over there too. Just see this as training for what's to come."]** Matsu said sympathetically.

Raiden growled, "Fine. But it does mean I like it." He said stubbornly as he eyed that section with disgust and hatred. It was humorous to see Raiden glare at the books as if he wanted them to fall into submission under his death glare.

The next section was dedicated solely on Genjutsu and went into detail about the Uchiha's prowess in that field and explained their Dojutsu, their Sharingan, into vivid detail. He was going to learn how to cast, dispel, and recognized Genjutsu. He didn't want to fall into a Genjutsu.

The last sections were dedicated to family Ninjutsu, and there was a huge variety to choose from. It was going to take ages for him to learn every single jutsu within the library.

 **["You'll have to be at least eleven years old to start learning most of those jutsu and even then you're body wouldn't be old enough to handle the stress.** **Relax for now and learn Fuuinjutsu, work on your chakra control and basic Genjutsu for now. We'll cover Taijutsu and weaponry once you're eight years old. Just keep exercising like you've been doing and eat healthy, and you'll be good."]**

Matsu looked at Raiden amused. He knew his little brother wanted to learn as much as possible and having this large library at his disposal tempted him, but Raiden was just too young to perform half the jutsu. "Fine." Raiden agreed, "But could I at least look through them sometimes? I promise I don't try any unless you give me a green light."

 **["Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm if you look through them. . . But you must finish reading through the Law and history books."]** Matsu told him sternly.

Raiden pouted, trying to look as adorable as possible but Matsu shields his eyes from Raiden's deadly puppy eyes. Raiden sighed, "it was worth a try." He grumbled a bit, disappointed Matsu didn't fall for his puppy eyes.

Looking at the history section he grab a tome called, ' _The Birth of Konohagakure no Sato'_ by Shira Haruko. He started reading the old weathered book silently, he sat on a red comfortably looking chair in the library with occasional commentary of Matsu who retold the battles that the book discussed and other facts which were quite interesting to hear that weren't mentioned by the book.

After an hour passed by Raiden finished the scroll and Matsu told him he should eat something before the Hokage came by to pick him up.

Heading toward the kitchen he noticed they weren't any food within in the cabinets or refrigerator. Considering how many years it's been lock, it wasn't a surprise there wasn't anything to eat. He figures he'll ask the Hokage about any money he'll be able to access to buy food, new clothes, and other necessities. If worse comes to mind, he can grow some fruits or vegetables and sell them.

"Guess I should grow some peach tree for now." Raiden commented to himself and heard Matsu agree with him. He walked back to his room and took out three peach pits he had inside his knapsack and went outdoors to find a location to grow the peach trees within the compound. He found a great location towards the far ground and picked up his pace. He gently got on his knees and dug three holes, placing a single peach pit within each hole. He covered each hole with the dirt and placed his hands over them as he flowed his chakra to his hands.

 **[That's it. . . Just a little more cub,"]** Matsu encouraged him, watching Raiden focusing more of his chakra into his hands making them glow gold as the trees began to grow. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as Raiden guided his chakra into the peach pits making them grow. Slowly, two of the three peaches pits began to sprouts saplings and they grew in size until they became full grown trees bearing just ripe peaches for his picking.

He grabbed a couple of peaches and bit into one. He sighed happily as the sweet, tartly flavors of the peach exploded in his mouth in pure bliss. It was one of his favorite fruits he's ever tried and always made sure to carry a pit or two just in case he ever feels like eating one.

Matsu chuckles as he sees Raiden enjoy his fruit in bliss and the waves of astonishment from two familiar Shinobi who just entered the grounds. He lets Raiden know of the two presences and the boy turns offering a peach to the newcomers.

Kakashi quickly takes the offered peach and savors the sweet taste of the peach. In his personal opinion, Raiden grew the best peaches in all the Elemental Nation. "Mm mm. Thanks for the peach, Raiden-kun. Is there a ch-" he was cut off as Raiden threw him another peach which he quickly devoured.

Sarutobi bit into his peach and held back a moan as the flavors exploded in his mouth. It was the best peach he has ever had in his life. He wondered if he could ask Raiden if he could have a couple. "Thank you, Raiden. That's the best peach I've ever tried. Would it be possible to take a couple more?" The Hokage asked the young Mokuton user.

Raiden smiled at him, "of course Lord Hokage, take as many as you'll like; you too, Inu-san."

Kakashi brighten up as he stuffed his pockets with peaches. Fitting as many as he could; Sarutobi shook his head at the masked ninja, but didn't blame him. He too, would've stuffed his pockets with the peaches, but he didn't have any on his Hokage robes.

Raiden noticed the Hokage was going to be carrying the peaches in his arms all the way to wherever they'll be going and decided to make him a basket out of vines. He focused his chakra into his feet pulling out dark green vines from the ground and started to weave them into a basket using his chakra. Slowly, the vines began to shift in place, weaving them into a simple basket for the Hokage.

Raiden grinned proudly as he presented the basket to Sarutobi who took it and inspected thoroughly, checking the craftsmanship with keen eyes.

 _'For a child who was still learning how to use his Mokuton this was rather impressive especially considering it's harder to grow fruit trees than regular trees.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he enjoyed his peach wantonly.

"Thank you, Raiden. This basket is wonderful." He thanked Raiden but the boy just waved it off.

"It's no problem, Lord Hokage. I was planning to practice some of my Souton anyways. Do you think I'll be able to grow some other trees and plants here?"

"You can technically do anything within reason in this compound seeing as of yesterday it's all yours. The only other person who has claims to this would be Tsunade who would be your aunt but she gave up her right to the Senju name for whatever reason she had." Sarutobi told him.

Raiden looked at him thoughtful.

 _'I have an aunt? Maybe I'll meet her someday.'_

"Hmm alright then, I'll start planting some more trees and couple plants I'll need. . . Oh by the way where are we going?"

"Well we need to do couple of things before I introduced to the village council. We need to go to the Hospital for a quick checkup and blood test, I know for a fact couple of the council members will ask for one." He heard Kakashi snorted in the background but said nothing to the teen as he knew exactly why he snorted. The Elders, Danzo and the Uchiha would've demanded for a physical evidence to prove Raiden's blood.

Raiden nodded understanding the logic behind it.

"We'll also need to go to the bank and unlock your vaults so you'll have an allowance and monthly money to buy food and other things you'll need or might need. By the way have you decided whether you'll be joining the Academy?"

Raiden nodded, "I wish to become a ninja but I haven't decided what I wish to be. Matsu has told me of a couple descriptions of certain careers: ANBU, Chuunin, Jounin, and Hunter-nin, but I know there's other careers I can choose."

Sarutobi looked at him stunned. Most of the Academy students weren't thinking far into their ninja careers. Many of them just wanted to become Shinobi and Kunoichi, because it appealed to them, especially the civilian children who yearned to travel the world and fight. It was a childish way to view the Shinobi life, something the civilians loved to glamour the harsh reality of what of it means to be a Shinobi. They don't realize the hardships true Shinobi face, or how death can change your outlook on life.

Unlike the civilian children: children who come from clans usually knew that they wanted to become because their clan specialize in a certain ninja field, possess a certain Ninjutsu, or had a Dojutsu that ran through their blood.

Like the Uchiha; for example, they were the ones in charge of ensuring the public's safety as the Military Police Force. Their Sharingan was perfect to investigate crime scenes and look for evidence that wouldn't be seen by those who didn't had the Sharingan. Or like the Yamanaka who were known for their unique mental jutsus to enter another's mind and acquire vital information from an enemy or traitor; which was the reason many of them worked in the Torture and Intelligence Corps, also known as the T&I Corps.

"That's rather mature and great way of thinking about your future career. I would suggest you wait until you're a Genin and see what you're good at. I remember when I was your age I didn't know what I wanted to do. It wasn't until Tobirama Senju, your granduncle and the Nidaime took me under his wing. He taught me everything I know today and inspired me to follow in his footsteps becoming the Sandaime Hokage." The elder Shinobi smiled fondly at the memory of his mentor. He would never forget him.

"I would suggest you keep your Mokuton and especially you're Souton to yourself or at least until graduate from the Academy." Kakashi commented.

Raiden looked at him strangely, "Why?"

Kakashi shifted, "well if you think about it, if you hide your Kekkei Genkai you'll have an advantage from others. It'll make you unpredictable to your enemies as well. Of course it's your decision. "

 **[" Cub, he has a point. It'll help you in the future if you decide to hide it for a while, especially your Souton. It doesn't mean you can't use it at all, just make sure nobody sees you use it,"]** Matsu explained

 _'Alright, if you think it's wise I'll take Kakashi's advice.'_

"I guess you have a point. It'll be better for me to have an advantage over my opponents and it'll be stupid of me not to use it to my advantage." Sarutobi gave him a proud smile. He couldn't believe how mature Raiden truly was. He was sure if another person was in his position they wouldn't try to hide their skills in favor of showing off.

The point of being a ninja wasn't to show off techniques someone has learned through hard work and get attention for it. It was to keep the techniques you've worked hard for hidden from your opponents and surprise when they least expected. If you're enemy knows you're fighting style or jutsus beforehand, there's a huge chance they'll know how to counteract it and ultimately it could lead to death.

"Alright, are you ready to go Raiden?" Sarutobi asked him.

Raiden nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded and ushered them out. Kakashi walked right beside Raiden making some small chat as they walked through the village. Many of the village stared at them as they walked passed them pointing and talking quietly to each other wonder as to why the Hokage was with a child and an ANBU. Raiden could make out what the villagers were talking with his enhanced hearing but he quickly blocked it. He didn't want to hear what they were gossiping about, the less he knew the better.

Occasionally, Kakashi would point out couple of shops that might interest him like Karachi's Weapons shop, a shop that supplies the latest ninja gear whether it's weapons or clothing. Raiden made a note to check it out later. He was definitely going to buy some gear. He was tired of using wooden shuriken or wooden kunai to use as weapons, while they did their job perfectly he wanted to feel the difference between using a steel weapon versus his wooden ones. Plus, he couldn't use his wooden weapons now considering he going to hide his Mokuton. Although he could carve them out himself and only sharpen them with his chakra.

Kakashi also pointed out some of the best restaurants he should try out sometime when he has a chance. One place stuck out in particular, it was a small ramen shop called Ichiraku's Ramen. He has always wanted to try out real ramen but never had a chance. After couple more minutes, they arrived at the hospital and were greeted by a nurse. Sarutobi told her about the appointment with Yuki Akira, his personal medical-nin who takes care of him, whenever he needs to go to the hospital.

The nurse smiled at them and leads them towards Akira's room. She excused herself once they arrived and returns to her station.

"Good morning Akira, how are you doing?" Sarutobi asked the medical-nin with a smile.

"Good morning Hiruzen, I'm doing great. Thank you for asking, now if I remember correctly you asked me to run a physical on a child as well as a blood test." Sarutobi nodded, motioning for Raiden to step forwards.

"Yes, this is Raiden Senju-Potter. He just became a citizen and we'll need his data for his records." Akira's eyes widen dramatically as she stared at her long time patient and friend. She lets her violet eyes wander through Raiden body intensely making the poor boy slightly uncomfortable under her stern gaze. She notices and softens her gaze. "Hmm, he does have Tobirama's gravity defying hair and Hashirama's hair color. As well as the Senju facial structure. I assume you'll want a genealogy test as well." Sarutobi nods and she sighs.

"Alright Raiden, let's get started. Why don't you sit on the bed while I'll bring the proper supplies? Just lay back and wait for me. I shouldn't take long." Raiden nodded and sat on the bed as she instructed. He doesn't really know what to expect seeing as he's never set a foot inside any hospital in his life. All of his healing has been done using his magic or Matsu helped speed up his healing.

Akira turned around to look at Kakashi and Sarutobi and tilts her head. "I take it you'll both stay here and observe, yes?" Sarutobi nod while Kakashi just takes a seat next to Raiden.

"Only if you allow us to stay in during the tests," Sarutobi answers back.

She shoots a look at Raiden and asks. "Normally I wouldn't allow it as it a breach of privacy, but if Raiden allows you to stay you're more than welcome."

"They could stay if they wish to, I don't mind. I trust them."

Akira nodded, "alright you may stay. However, I hope you'll keep anything you'll learn about Raiden to yourselves for Raiden's sake." She says seriously before she left the room.

Moments later, she returns with two assistants by her side carrying couple of scrolls and medical supplies in their arm. The taller of the two assistants was a tall, lithe man with a kind smile on his face. He had short brown hair that was spiked up and light hazel eyes. Raiden could tell the man was honest and loved to take care of others just by looking to his eyes. The other assistant was a petite woman in her mid-twenties if he had to guess. She was slightly serious showing that despite her young age she was dedicated to her job. She had brown hair as well but it was a shade or two lighter than the man and had murky green eyes.

"Alright, let's get started. These are my apprentices, Ichiro Daichi and Yuko Miko. They'll be helping be with the test and before you ask they've sworn the same oath as I have."

"Okay, Raiden. When was the last time you've been to the hospital?" Akira asked him as Daichi passed a clipboard to her.

"Uhh, I've never been to a hospital. My previous caretakers didn't want to spend money on a 'useless freak' like me. Whenever I had injuries or got sick I had to tough it out." He says quietly.

Akira paled and curses out loud. "You mean to tell me you've never been to a hospital for a routine checkup nor gotten you're inoculations!?" She shrieked, causing Raiden to flinch slightly.

"Correct, they were extremely negligent of me in favor of spoiling their son rotten. I was treated like a slave doing all of the cooking and housework all day while they never lifted a finger. They would often punish me for making too much noise whilst cleaning or because they had a bad day. If I hadn't learn how to sneak out and hunt for my food I wouldn't been extremely malnourished. There was a man who used to heal my wounds if they were too severe, but usually he would give me healing balms because I would get a worse punishment if I healed my wounds completely."

All of the grown-ups in the room feel as their blood drain from their faces in utter horror as Raiden told them a bit about himself. The medical-nin felt nothing but rage rush through their veins. They didn't condone child endangerment of any kind. If they ever find evidence of child abuse they would notify the authorities.

"And was there a reason they abused you?" Akira asked sternly, clutching onto her pencil with unnecessary force.

"Because I'm just like my parents; both of my parents were shinobi, but my mom's sister, my aunt, lacked the chakra coils needed to become. Instead, she became jealous of my mother and took it out on me. She encouraged my cousin and uncle to physical beat me up on countless occasions trying to beat out the 'chakra' out of me."

The loud crackling wood of Akira's pencil was heard as she broken and it hit the ground. Sarutobi stared down at the floor looking furious and slightly sympathetic. Kakashi curled his hands into tight fists trying to control his anger and not going back to kill them. He was, however, stunned at how smoothly Raiden lied about his past. He would've believed him if he didn't know the truth prior to this.

Meanwhile, Matsu was comforting Raiden a bit. It took couple of years to make him admit his so called 'family' was abusing him and no matter how much he tried he'll never be able to be apart of their family because he was a wizard. It was still a sore topic, but Raiden wasn't afraid to admit it to someone else.

He understood why they abused him whether it was mental, emotional, or physical. He knew they were afraid of him and were doing their best to put him in his place before it was too late. It hurt. It hurt him knowing that his last connection to his family hated him, but with Matsu he pushed through.

"Okay, we'll have to give you a couple inoculations for now. It seems you've missed four. How old are you, Raiden?"

"Eight." He replied.

"You're a little bit taller than most children your age, that's a good thing. It means you're not being affected by the abuse you've lived through. Can you take off your sandals and stand on the scale so I can take your height and weight. Miko can you bring me the inoculations for Raiden?" Miko nodded and left the room to fetch the inoculations for the child.

Once she left, Raiden took off his sandals and walked barefoot on the icy cold floor. He stepped on to scale and turned his back against the scale. Akira measured his height carefully before she wrote it down and checked his weight. Just as she predicted Raiden was 4' 6" just two inches taller than other children his age and was within the healthy zone for his weight.

She politely asked him to return to the bed and asked Daichi to check his reflexes, heartbeat, and ears for any complications. While Daichi was conducting his test, she asked Raiden whether he had any allergies he knew of but Raiden shook his head.

Once Miko returned, Akira got started injecting the inoculations Raiden needed. Raiden tensed as soon as he saw the needle in her hand but she manage to calm him down by explaining exactly what she was injecting and what they'll do to him.

"Everything seems to be in order, so far. You're at a healthy weight and height for your age and as long as you keep a balanced diet you'll be fine. Now for the blood and genealogy tests I just need a single drop of blood. It'll give me your blood type, your iron intake and any blood relations you'll take going as far as six generation. If you could give me your index finger we'll begin."

 _'Uhh, well it show my real parents, Matsu'_ Raiden asked Matsu using their mental link they share.

The wolf demon titled his head to the side thinking thoughtfully.

 **[Well cub, it will show your real family tree including any relations to other families you have. Seeing as your mother was a Senju it'll show, but if you want I can change my chakra to change their names into their Japanese counterparts."]**

 _'That would be perfect, thank you Matsu!'_

 **[Anytime cub,]**

Raiden felt his index finger pricked by a needle and a single drop of blood fell into a scroll. He watched mystified as a family tree began to expand using his blood.

Thanks to Matsu, he was able to watch the English version of the family tree and saw who his ancestors were: from his mother side he saw couple of names that seemed rather normal except for two names.

Senju Ryuichi who was clearly from the Senju clan who married a woman called Tabitha Gryffindor who birthed Hashirama and Tobirama. He didn't know why the Gryffindor name seemed vaguely familiar to him. He was going to research it on a later time.

On this father's side he saw couple of names that seemed strange to him: like "Black (Kuro), Peverell, Gryffindor, and surprisingly Ryuusuke.

 **["Whoa, the Ryuusuke were a clan much older than the Senju and Uchiha. They were known to be the only clan to ever hold a Dragon contract and created some of the strongest fire jutsu known to exist until their scrolls were lost through time."]**

Before Raiden could ask Matsu about the dragon summoning contract Akira whistled loudly as she saw the Senju, Kuro, and Ryuusuke Clan's names on the scroll.

The Kuro clan was a clan that's been gone for 50 years. They were feared for their Genjutsu which was said could drive their enemies insane. They were also one of the best Kenjutsu users known to exist. Their blade work was like a beautiful but deadly dance which would cut down anything within its grip.

Sarutobi looked satisfied as he watched Raiden had a strong relation towards the Senju and surprisingly, the Kuro clan as well.

"I'll get you an authorized copy of his genealogy tree and we'll be done for today. I hope you'll be able to knock those old bags of bones and the self-righteous bastards a peg or two.

Sarutobi chuckled, "we'll see how it goes later on today. It'll certainly be an interesting day for them."

Raiden didn't understand who she was referring to as the ' self-righteous bastards' as Akira kindly mention so we asked Kakashi.

"Who is she talking about?" He whispered to the teen; that was standing next to him.

Kakashi leaned down and whispered quietly, "the old bags of bones are the village Elders, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura are war veterans. Danzo, however, is known as the war hawk and love to milk every single moment to his advantage. Many of the Clan heads don't like them but have to respect them. They're the main reason I have taken up my title of my clan. It's too messy and I'll rather do something interesting rather than hear a bunch of closed minded adults discuss amongst them, who's better than who. Especially the Uchiha who are the ' self-righteous bastards' and believe they're the best of the best. Many of them are downright corrupt, taking money 'under the table' and looking the other way."

Raiden snickered, "that, or you're too lazy. You're about in your early twenties at least."

Kakashi pouted behind his mask, "Took you long enough to notice" with a puff of smoke the teen sized ANBU grew into his original size. He reached other and ruffled Raiden hair, "and for your information I'm twenty-four. Plus politics are just too messy."

Raiden pouted, "That's just mean. Don't need to rub it in my face. They'll expect me to take up my mantle and become my clan head when I'm fourteen years old! I hate politics."

Kakashi chortled, "That's right Raiden-kun. You'll be stuck dealing with them while I'm free taking a nap somewhere in the village." He says as he takes out his favorite orange colored book. Now that he was in his original body he could read his book and not be looked at strangely as he would've if he was in his teen from.

After Akira returned with the proper copies she handed them to Raiden. He thanked her and her assistants before they left the hospital.

"Where to now Lord Hokage?" Raiden asked the elder man.

Sarutobi rubbed his chin thoughtfully wondering how much time they had left before the council was going to call a meeting. Seeing as they left the hospital thirty minutes early, they had more than enough time to open Raiden's account and enroll him into the Academy.

* * *

 **June 2nd, 1992, 3:00 pm**

 **Naruto's Apartment, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

In the opposite side of the village, a small blonde child with cerulean eyes stared out his window motionless as he looked at happy families walking through the village with their children.

He wondered how it would feel to hold his mother's and father's hand as they walked together as a family. He wonder if his mother would fester him to eat his vegetables or how would it feel if his father would help him with his ninja skills.

Many times he would wish he had someone with him. Whether it was his parents or a simple friend he could hang out with, but he didn't. He was alone. Utterly alone, inside his quaint apartment with nobody to talk to, he didn't understand why the villagers would sneer at him as they passed by, or the malicious glares they shot at him for no apparent reason.

But what hurt more was that they didn't care if they accidentally killed him one day and nobody would mourn for him.

He desperately wanted at least one friend. Just one friend you'll play with him on occasion and tell each other secrets, but even the children hated him. The first year at the Academy was horrible for him. The teachers would constantly mock him and laughed at him whenever he made a mistake. They would love to make him read out loud knowing he couldn't read because nobody taught him.

The teachers would encourage other students to sabotage his work. There was even one teacher who made the students use him as a practicing tree to test their accuracy. That year he almost gave up being a shinobi because how harsh they were to him, but instead he taught himself to read and write as best as he could and steeled himself to finish that year.

Unfortunately, he failed the graduation and had to wait for this year to try out again. He did better this year, but it wasn't enough. He failed creating a proper Bunshin. It frustrated him that he couldn't make out a single Bunshin! No matter how much he tried they always came out knockout and dead looking and if he doesn't graduated on this third try he'll never be able to become a Shinobi.

He sighed sadly as he heard his stomach growl loudly demanding some food. He walked towards his kitchen sluggishly and looked through his cupboards taking out a ramen package. He heated some water and waited until the water was ready. He grabbed one of his manga books he had laying around and started reading as he waited.

Couple minutes later, he poured the boiling water into the ramen cup and covered the lid. He stared at his ramen cup intently as of staring at it will make it heat faster.

As he waited for his ramen to be done he thought of couple of things he needed to do. He was running out of basic groceries which mainly consisted of ramen, some fruit and milk. He made a note to go to the grocery store later and checkout the bookstore to see if they had a new shipping. He might have just enough money to buy another manga book.

Carefully he opened the lid of his ramen and inhaled the heavenly aroma of ramen. It was nothing like Ichiraku's but it was still ramen. He sighed deeply. "If only I had someone to share my ramen with." He said quietly as he finished his ramen in complete silence.

* * *

 **June 2nd, 1988, 4:00 pm**

 **Hokage's Tower Lobby, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Whew, we got everything done just in time for the meeting. Are you ready Raiden? "Sarutobi asked the green-eyed boy.

Raiden thought for a second before answering truthfully. It was rather nerve wracking for him to be introduced to the most influential people in Konohagakure.

"If I'm complete honest with you, I'm quite nervous. But feel slightly better with the crash course on the clans and their head of clans you gave me." Kakashi ruffled his hair playfully trying to break what little tension Raiden had. Raiden shot the silver-haired a grateful look.

"Maa, maa. Just relax and keep your emotions concealed from them. They'll try to sniff out your fear and exploit it. They're scary like that." The ANBU shivered dramatic as he remembered his experiences in front of the council. Sarutobi chuckled at the aversion Kakashi had to politics. He couldn't blame the man.

The trio entered the meeting room and notice they were the first ones to arrive. He asked Kakashi to take Raiden to another room as they waited for everyone to arrive and start the session.

Sarutobi sighed tiredly as he sat on his chair. It was a long day for him, but he had to admit he enjoyed it. It wasn't often he had the chance to walk around Konoha and enjoy it freely without worrying about completing any paperwork or going over treaties.

Plus, Raiden proved to be great company. The eight year old was truly something else. It was clear to him Raiden didn't had a pleasant home life before he came to Konoha. Not from the things he revealed in the hospital. He assumed the wolf demon helped him get through those painful years and healed him both physical and mental. Something told him Raiden was going to do great things in the future. He was going to make an excellent shinobi. His thoughts were broken as people began to take their seats. Many of them showed their respect at him by conversing with him for a little bit, mainly catching up with each other.

The doors opened abruptly to reveal a tall, lithe man with long black hair and dark obsidian eyes. The man walked regally, taking his seat painfully slow as he was trying to tell everything he was better than them.

Immediately, Raiden made the connection. That man was Uchiha Fugaku. He saw more than a handful frustrated looks on couple of the other clan heads such as, Tsume Inuzuka who glared at the Uchiha with much disdain. It could've been because one of the Uchiha Military Police Force agents rejected her request to look into the latest robbery of some of her nin-dogs.

Finally, the remaining two Elders walked in and took their seats next to Danzo and the session started.

He gathered up his nerves and hoped he wouldn't get a headache after the session.

Koharu cleared her throat while Homura whispers quietly into Danzo's ear. "Our monthly council meeting has begun. Does anyone have a certain topic they wish to talk about, if not we'll continue our last session regarding the Academy." She says opening the meeting.

The civilians looked between each other and unanimously picked their leader to speak up.

"We've been wondering about the demon spawn." The brown-eyed man spat out venomously, the rest of the civilians nodded in agreement shaking their heads rapidly.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the man. He clutched his fists tightly underneath his table as they walked mean spirited of his surrogate grandson. The golden haired boy was such a sweet boy. He was so full of life and passion yet the villagers treated him worse than trash because he housed the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If Minato hasn't sacrificed his own son to save the village, everyone would've died by the wrath of the fox demon.

Instead of being treated like a hero, like Minato wanted the village despised Naruto for something he had no control over. It infuriated him watching how couple of the villagers would chase Naruto down and beat him to a pulp. It wasn't until he had couple of his ANBU look after Naruto that it has decreased. He remembered the times Naruto would cry coming to him asking him why everyone hated him and called him demon brat. It made his heart clench with sadness that a boy his age had to go through something like that.

It wasn't until the civilian were demanding his death that he took action. He slammed his hands onto the table and pushed his chair back.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed out, surprising many with his sudden outburst.

"I've had enough with all of you punishing an innocent child as if he's the devil incarnate! Have you all forgotten, if the Yondaime Hokage hadn't sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune within Naruto the village would've been destroyed! You all would've perished if it wasn't for Naruto so I suggest you all shut the hell up and be grateful for the sacrifice he has to carry!"

Tsume raised her eyebrows mildly surprised by the Hokage. She never had a thing against Naruto and she was grateful of his sacrifice and burden he had to carry. She knew how protective the Hokage was of Naruto.

The civilians started at him shocked by the anger that was directed at them. It took them a while for them to recover before a pink haired woman stood up.

"That's no child! That's a demon that'll someday destroy that village as it's done in the past. It needs to be put down!" Haruno Midori sneered viciously earnings shouts of agreement from the other civilian.

Sarutobi seethed, "how dare you!? You know nothing of that child! You've never spared a single second to talk to Naruto like a human being he is! You want to kill an innocent eight year old child and you call him a monster!? How's the real monster? And how about those incidents were we had to detain countless civilians beating him up in a dark alley leaving him to die!?"

They all look down ashamed. Not because they're guilty for beating Naruto up, but because they were caught in the act.

Shikaku and Tsume applauded Sarutobi in their minds. It's been a long time since they've seen him so fired up about something. The other clan heads just stay silent not really caring about Naruto. Many of them didn't dislike the blond because they didn't know him, but they didn't do much to help him either.

However, Fugaku was a different case. The Uchiha despised Naruto as much as the civilians. They would constantly ignore the yells for help and even join in giving Naruto a kick or too. They would also confiscate many of his possession if he had anything good and wouldn't acknowledge him when he asked for help whenever a villager would destroy his apartment.

"There will be nothing done to Naruto. He will continue to live his life and go to the Academy next year." Sarutobi told them.

"However, if he fails one more times he'll be banned from ever becoming a shinobi and forced to become a civilian." Danzo stated stoically from his seat. Sarutobi knew Danzo has been trying for years to sink his claws into Naruto but Sarutobi forbid him from being anywhere close to Naruto. Sarutobi nodded tensely knowing Danzo was right. If Naruto fails again he'll have to give up his dream to become a Shinobi.

The rest of the meeting went along quite stagnate from then on. They discussed, but it mainly concerted on the civilian problems which the clan heads dislike. They were discussing the integration of the civilian students; being able to attend the Academy where only children who wanted to be ninjas could attend. They civilians wanted them to allow their child to attend the school for free, instead of paying the fee required to attend the Academy.

As they were reaching the end of their meeting it was time to bring in Raiden.

"I have something to add before we adjourn this meeting." He said, catching everyone's attention. "Yesterday, I received an interesting guest into the village I didn't expect much less his relation towards a long thought dead clan." Sarutobi paused for a second and noticed how everyone was staring at him intently. He signaled Kakashi to bring in Raiden and he continued from where he left off. "Much to my astonishment, an eight year old boy was escorted to meet me and discuss this recent development." He heard the doors burst open and Kakashi came walking in with a closed off Raiden by his side.

Sarutobi motioned Raiden to step up. "This is the young man I met yesterday. His name is Raiden Senju-Potter. . ." As soon as the Senju name leaves his lips, chaos erupted inside the room. All of the clan head's jaw dropped as they heard his last name. Even Hyuuga Hiashi, the proud Byakugan user is left gaping like a fish. The civilians sputter as they glance at the boy with greed hiding behind their eyes. Raiden notices their darker looks, making a note to never bump into any of them. Sarutobi watches at Danzo looks at Raiden with hunger behind his eyes.

He recognized that look.

It's the same look he gave Naruto when he wanted to use him as a weapon for his picking. The Elders gaped as they hear the news. They knew the implications if the boy proves to be a real Senju and it wasn't good for them. They'll be demoted from their position and lose their hold.

The same thoughts were running through Fugaku's mind. He wasn't going to let a merely child take his political power away from him. Since Tsunade's withdrawal from her Clan, the Uchiha were able to take control over half of the political power the Senju had until a legitimate heir was announced; while the Elder Council took the other half.

He glared at the brat with disdain trying to intimate him but it didn't work. Raiden looked at slightly bored and dismissed him completely. The elder Uchiha seethed as he was brushed off as he was nobody. "Have you lost your mind Hiruzen! This brat cannot be a Senju. The last Senju was killed of twenty years ago. This brat is obviously an impostor." Fugaku sneered harshly.

Raiden's eyebrows twitched slightly at the amount of contempt behind the elder Uchiha voice. He looked at Sarutobi asking if he could speak. Sarutobi nodded and stand back to watch the show. "Thank you Lord Hokage, for introducing me," he thanked the Hokage politely.

He turned his attention towards the Uchiha and looked at him right in the eye. "I didn't know it was common protocol for a clan head to insult another clan heir, not once but twice, a clan heir, which I might add; is from the clan funded and created this exact village. Is this how you treat other clan heirs who'll someday become the clan head as well?" He tilted his head to the side and looked as innocent as he possible. Sarutobi and Kakashi choked down the laughter that was threatening to escape at his how the Uchiha was gaping widely.

The other clan heads looked at him in awe as he just indirectly insulted a man they all hate with ease and looking completely innocent.

The Uchiha blushed profusely as he just realized what the brat has done to undermine in front of everybody. "Why don't you just go and run back to your whore of a mother instead of pretending something you're clearly not." He shoots back snarky before doing the unthinkable and spat out a medium sized fireball at him trying to intimidate him.

Not realizing what he's done, he feels temperature in the room plummet drastically becoming icy cold. The fireball decreases in size before Raiden caught it in his hand and crushed it as if it was nothing. Fugaku gaped in disbelief as his jutsu is rendered useless.

A sudden wave of chakra lashed back at the Uchiha making him gasp and pushed him back into his chair. Everyone in the room could feel the huge amount of power surging from the boy before it disappeared. Raiden took a deep breath and calmed down. He reeled in his chakra and the temperature began to rise slowly. "I'm afraid I cannot go back to my mother or father because they were killed in a mission they were doing." He said coldly, making everyone flinch by his harshness in his voice. Something they wouldn't expect from a young child.

"I've traveled from far away to come here, alone, to Konohagakure no Sato where I thought I'll be able to live a nice calm life. It wasn't until I read the note my mother wrote to me that I should talk to the Hokage about my heritage." He took out the scroll he got this morning at the hospital and opened it. "This is my blood test I took this morning with Yuki Akira, the current head medical-nin in Konohagakure. She checked and confirmed I am from the Senju Clan. It has her signature as well as two witnesses who were present when I took the test." He hands the scroll towards Tsume and asks her if she could pass it around for everyone to see.

"Now if that isn't enough I also took a genealogy test which shows my ancestors going back five decades. Which, may I add was overseen by Yuki Akira, do you wish to see more evidence or have you seen enough." He glared at Fugaku who looked rather pale as he read through the blood test and sees the boy was telling the truth after all.

He screwed up badly.

"No, that won't be necessary. Please accept my apologies." The Sharingan user says weakly, ashamed by his outburst. It was unbecoming of an Uchiha. He also realized he insulted and attacked the other founder of the village openly, in front of everyone. There was nothing he could do to changes that. Not only has he shamed himself, but his family as well. If the Senju heir doesn't accept his apology he'll be in his debt until he's forgiven.

Raiden looked at him seriously. "I don't mind being insulted, but insulting my deceased mother who gave up her own life to save mine is something I cannot forgive. Nor can I forgive you attacking me, an eight year old child just because you didn't like the news and decided to act out." Fugaku dropped his head down, looking properly scolded by a mere child. He tightens his fists and remains quite trying to fade into the background wishing he could disappear.

Danzo looked at the boy with great interest at the display of his power. He could tell the child would become a valuable asset to his collection; if he can get his hands on him.

The Elders look through the authorized scrolls detailing the boy's ancestry and connection with the Senju and they couldn't refute it. It was out of their hands, but that didn't mean they'll make it easy for him. "It seems you went over our head Hiruzen, you gave the boy citizenship without consulting us first." Homura chided, looking disappointed at Sarutobi for not letting them know beforehand. Koharu looked disappointed as well. "You should've contact with before you've made this decision. You know there is a trial period before someone's given citizenship."

Sarutobi's eyebrows rose as he caught what they were planning to do and shook his head. "Now, now Homura and Koharu, have you forgotten that only applies to people who aren't from Konohagakure. I do recall we allowed the Sawatari clan and the Fukimi clan gain theirs citizenship after the end of the Second Shinobi War. Both clans were registered within Konohagakure until they were killed. It wasn't until the end of the war some of the survivors came back into Konohagakure with open arms." Both Elders shot him a nasty glare. "If I remember correctly, both of you demanded we sped up the process for them and went over my head to do so." And with that the Elders remained quiet, not being able to counter.

"You might've given him citizenship, but he's still a child. I cannot in allow a child his age with no proper guidance. I'll take him in and teach him what he needs to know." Homura added.

Raiden arched an eyebrow, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to adopt me, much less anyone else as the matter." He stated firmly. Looking at the Elders uninterested, he continued. "I've read up on the laws of Konohagakure no Sato and there's a certain law, called 'The Last Clan Heir Act,' by Tobirama Senju, which states: _'should a last clan heir of any clan ever live within the walls of Konohagakure no Sato, he or she cannot be adopted by anyone nor put in an orphanage. He or she will remain in their family compound for as long they want. No civilian, clan head, nor public official can claim the child as their ward.'_ "He quoted from the book he read this morning.

He heard the faint, _'I told ya so'_ from Matsu who was full out gloating inside his mindscape.

"That been said, you cannot adopted me or you'll be breaking Nidaime's Law." Homura made a face at him. It was clear to Raiden, the man was beyond furious but he kept his fake smile on and nodded.

"The child is right," Sarutobi commented. Everything was goings along as planned, if not better seeing as Raiden made Fugaku lose his cool and attacks him and now he owes Raiden.

The Elders sighed slowly knowing they didn't have a chance. They knew when to quit and stayed silent. They needed to regroup and think about how they'll be able to lure Raiden to them. With the child's sudden arrival, he manages to change the tables within the political system within Konohagakure no Sato.

It'll be twice as hard getting votes on in their favor to pass certain laws and ruling if the child votes against them. They needed to act fast before the child chooses a proxy in his places until he's old enough. Things weren't looking up for them. They hope they'll be able to recover soon or else they'll be losing a lot of power and it was all because of an eight year old child.

* * *

 **June 2nd, 1988, 6:00 pm**

 **Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"That's why I hate politics!" Raiden whined loudly as he slumped into his couch pouting.

Kakashi looked at him sympathetically. He pushed him lightly trying to cheer him up. "Hey, don't you start pouting. You did a great job out there by yourself. Many of the Clan heads looked at you in awe as you stood up to Fugaku and pushed him off his high pedestal. Not to mention you also stood up against the village Elders quite boldly. I know you've earned Tsume's, Shikaku's, Asuma's, Inoichi, and most importantly, my respect." He smiled at him and patted his head.

"I did?" Raiden asked slightly, taken aback by the information.

Kakashi hummed, "yeah. Couple of them asked for you after the Hokage had me escort you out. I left a clone behind to catch any juicy gossip and that's you. By tomorrow everyone will know who you are so be prepared for some ass kissing."

Raiden groaned loudly. He didn't want to deal with any ass kissers, nor any woman you'll be trying to get him to marry their daughter. He shivered at the thought. Matsu heard his thoughts and laughed at his predicament.

"Great, now I'll have to hid from all of the women in the village. . . Well only the mother's who'll hound me to marry their daughter. Did you see the look in the pink one?" He shivered making Kakashi laughed at the poor boy.

"Aww, don't like girls then?" Kakashi poked his side playfully.

Raiden slapped his finger and sighed. "I don't know, I'm barely eight years old. I haven't gotten flooded by hormones yet, but if those women don't calm down I'll remain asexual, thank you very much."

"Maa, maa. Give it time you'll be at that age where you'll be chasing anything that moves." He stated giddy.

Raiden shot him a bland look. "Hentai," he whispered under his breath.

Thanks to his sharp hearing Kakashi caught it and ruffled his hair. "Gaki," he tells him as boy. The pair of them sat in silence for the next couple of minutes enjoying each other's company, until Kakashi breaks the silence. "So you want to be a Shinobi, huh? What do you know so far?" He asks the boy slightly curious how much he knows.

"Hmm, well not much really. I spend the majority of my time working on mediation in order to control my chakra and magic better. I've learn how to run on trees without falling. It was rather painful experience, but it was awesome once I got the hang out it." He grins wolfishly at the man.

"I've learned how to make shurikens out of wood and summoned vines or tree roots to trap someone or something. Hmm, and couple katas Matsu taught me. We've been trying to find a fighting style which suits me."

Kakashi whistled, glad to know what Raiden has learned. Especially, the great control needed for the tree climbing exercises, but there was only one way to test how great his chakra control really was. He stood come from the couch and asked Raiden to follow him towards the back of the compound which was at the edge of the forest.

Kakashi took out a kunai from his pouch and send it flying toward the tallest tree within reach. He turned towards Raiden and said, "Show me." Understanding his request, Raiden nodded and gathered his chakra and pushed it into his feet until they were glowing blue from his chakra. Raiden tested it out before he dashed towards the tree and began climbing it with ease.

Kakashi stood back as he watched the boy climb the tree with no difficulties. He was mildly impressed. Most children his age didn't had a good grasp of their chakra control until they become Chuunin, at least. When Raiden returned back with Kakashi's kunai in hand, Kakashi smiled. "Good, you have a grasp of chakra control. However, there are more exercises you should try to improve your chakra control. Normally, I shouldn't be teaching someone who hasn't become a Genin, but I'll make an exception for you since I could tolerate you."

Raiden grinned widely, "You mean, you'll teach me?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head bashfully and nodded. "Sure, why not. But you have to keep it a secret. Don't want anyone to know I'm going soft." The wind was knocked out of him as Raiden threw himself at him, hugging him tightly. Kakashi hugged him back awkwardly.

"I won't be teaching you any jutsus because you're too young, but I'll help you teaching you how to control your chakra better, some Taijutsu, and how to become the best ninja you could be. Just follow my advice and you'll do great." He stated matter-of-factly.

 _'Hehehe, just they wait. There'll be another Shinobi to carry out my legacy!'_ Kakashi cheered to himself mentally. He wasn't going to change Raiden much, just nudge him a bit.

"Alright, when do we start Inu-sensei?" Raiden was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be learning any jutsus yet, but he understood why he couldn't learn any just yet.

At least he'll be learning other techniques to improve his chakra control which he'll need. With the huge boost of demonic chakra, Matsu gave him it takes years to master it all.

The tree climbing exercise help to acquire basic chakra control by learning how to gather chakra and focus it onto an appendage, which are the feet. Matsu was the only who taught him how to use his chakra and has been teaching him a thing or two, but he's limited on what he could teach him since he's inside of him and can't show him how to do it, unless they practice in their mindscape.

"Call me Kakashi, gaki. I'm only Inu when I have my mask on to keep my identity hidden."

Raiden shrugged. "When do we start Kakashi-sensei,"

 _'Kakashi-sense, huh. . . It does have a nice ring to it.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well," he said thoughtfully thinking about his schedule for a moment before he continued. "We can start tomorrow. Meet me at the same training ground we visited today. . . Let's say 4 in the morning."

Raiden shook his head excitedly. "Okay!" He grinned.

Kakashi put his hands behind his head, "well I got to go report to the Hokage. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and before I go here," he handed him a couple of a kunai and three shuriken.

"You can train with these for now until you get your own." Raiden took the weapons from Kakashi and smiled softly. He has never been given a gift before.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." He said gratefully, accepting the gifts.

Kakashi waved it off, "maa, maa. It's nothing. Just work hard and make me proud. See ya later, gaki." He ruffled his hair before he jumped out the windows and left a smiling Raiden behind.

* * *

 **June 2nd, 1988, 8:00 pm**

 **Hokage's Office, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Yamato asked as he entered the Hokage's office, closing the door behind him. He saw Kakashi standing in a corner reading his orange as usual while Sarutobi was reading a report as he smoked his pipe. Sarutobi set the latest Intel report on the security report he requested last week and motion Yamato to take a seat.

"Ahh yes, I need to inform you of something that might directly affect you." He said secretive. He looked around the room and activated his privacy seals. "There's a new child in the village that'll benefit from your unique Kekkei Genkai." Yamato's eyes widen.

"You mean to say there's another child Orochimaru has experimented on!?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No, we stopped all of Orochimaru's experiments when he found out and destroyed everything he had." He explained to the man calmly.

"Then how does the child have Mokuton?" Yamato questioned.

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe and blew out the smoke. "Because the child is a Senju by blood and inherited how to use Mokuton and surprisingly, Souton as well."

Yamato eyes widen comically. "Souton!? That's even rarer than Mokuton!?" He exclaimed in shock.

Sarutobi nodded. He grabbed a peach from the ones Raiden gave him earlier. "Here, try this and tell me what you think." He tossed him at peach.n Yamato took a bite from the peach and moaned at the taste. It was one of the best peaches he's ever tried. He devoured the rest before he tossed the peach pit away.

"Where did you buy the peach?" He asked wanting to buy a couple on his way home.

"I didn't buy it. Raiden grew the peach from a peach pit using his Mokuton and made this basket from using his Souton. He's rather resources with his Kekkei Genkai and he'll need you to teach him out to use it properly."

Kakashi kicked himself from the wall he was leaning on to and took out a wooden shuriken Raiden gave him before he left. He handed the wooden shuriken to the Hokage. "He also knows how to make effective wooden shuriken just as sharp as regular shuriken."

Sarutobi checked the sharpness of the wooden shuriken and pricked his finger. A tiny drop of blood emerged and he wiped it off. Yamato looked at the wooden shuriken in awe and he moved it in his hand and threw it against the wooden blocks he made and watched as the shuriken embedded into his wood with ease.

"You want me to teach him, don't you?" Yamato asked already knowing the answer.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, however before you accept I might let you know that the child is also a Jinchuuriki; the jailer to the Jyuubi no Okami. The child is in complete control over the demon and both of them work in harmony. I've talked to the demon and trust him. As long as no harm befalls upon the child that isn't intentional, the Okami won't harm anyone." The Hokage assured the man.

"That's a lot to take in for one day. . ." He murmured to himself. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll do it."

Sarutobi smiled, "I assure you the child isn't like other children his age. He's mature and smart. He managed to foil the Elders plans and make Fugaku look like a fool in front of everyone."

Kakashi snorted, "It's about time someone knocked some modesty into Fugaku. He's always raving on about how the Uchiha are always best than others."

Sarutobi laughed, "It didn't take much for Raiden to push his buttons. Especially since Fugaku was afraid he'll lose half of his political power. Which he has,"

"Huh, so that's why Tsume was all cheerily all day long. I was wondering is she lost a screw or too. She's always so serious and well scary." Yamato shifted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. That woman scared the crap out of him especially with her abnormal strength.

"So when will I need, Raiden?" Yamato asked, looking forwards to meet the kid.

"Hmm, I'll say probably around noon, tomorrow. I'll send him a note telling him you'll be coming by tomorrow."

Yamato nodded. "Okay. Was that all, sir?" He asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi replied. "You are dismissed," Yamato nodded and left the room.

 _'Perhaps it'll be nice to have another Mokuton user.'_ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Just to let y'all know, all of the Souton (Plant Release) Jutsus I'll be using in this story are the ones I completely made them up, unless there's an (*) next to them. And hopefully they make sense, especially considering I made them up in Japanese because they sound more legit, at least that's my opinion. . . so yeah . . .**

 _ **Jutsus used in this chapter:**_

 **1.) Mokuton: Shibu Shuriken - Wooden Release: Branch Shuriken**

 **2.) Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu -Wood Release: Wooden Barrier**

 **3.) Souton: Jigoku Hanabari no Mai - Plant Release: Petal Dance of Hell - The caster sends his/her chakra to grow a black rose(s), the rose(s) then glows dimly as the petals scatter into the air, multiply, and sharpen before they surround the caster in a vortex of black petal. If the caster wished to, he/she can pulse his/her chakra and the petals will fly towards the target(s). (My own Jutsu)**

 **4.) Souton: Budōnoki-hibari no Jutsu - Plant Release: Vine Binding Technique - By gathering chakra onto the user's hands, they'll summon vines, or tree roots from the ground to wrap tightly around the target, they can change the pressure of the vines and tree roots at will. (My own Jutsu)**

 **["Demon talking to it's host (through a mental link)"]**

 **/ Demon talking by possessing it's host /**

 **' Thoughts '**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three: Meeting a Lion Cub_**

 **June 3rd, 1988, 3:40 am**

 **Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

 **[Cub, wake up. You're going to be late . . .]** Matsu yawned widely, **[" damn why he had to have training so damn early"]** the wolf demon whined slightly, annoyed by a certain silver-haired man who decided to start Raiden lesson almost at dawn

"Five more minutes, Matsu." The boys pleaded weakly, turning around in his bed pulling his covers over his head.

The demon wolf shook his head at the sleepy boy and sent a tiny shock, effectively waking the boy and falling off his bed with a loud thump. Raiden glared while the demon wolf rolled around laughing his ass off. He always did enjoy tormenting Raiden now and then, especially in the mornings.

"Ugh, shut up and go back to sleep or something."

 **[Aww, don't be like that cub. You know I love you."]**

Raiden smiled, "I know and I love you too even you're an oversized bag of fleas." He teased.

Matsu huffed and feigned looking hurt, he turned around and curling into a ball resting his massive head over his paws.

 **["Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. Try not to wake me up until the suns out."]** Raiden waved it off and got dressed rather quickly. Thankfully, he decided to take a shower last night instead of early in the morning to save some time. Stopping by the kitchen, he grabbed an apple from his fruit bowl and left towards the training grounds 23 to wait for Kakashi.

He had a good ten minutes before Kakashi was due to arrive, so he sat down leaning against the pole and waited. He started to get annoyed when there wasn't a sign of the silver haired man anywhere on sight: half an hour past the time they were supposed to meet and Kakashi was a no-show.

Raiden closed his eyes and started to mediate, he might as well do something productive as he waited for his sensei to appear. Taking a deep, calming breath, Raiden cleared his mind and started organizing his minds as Matsu has taught him to do.

His own mindscape was separated into four individual sections, or rather barriers. The outer section and first wall of defense is a huge stone castle which will prevent most people from entering his mind. The walls are reinforced with his own magic and magical fire which will burn anyone who forces themselves into his mind, rightfully so.

The second wall of defense is a gigantic labyrinth with countless dead-end, booby-traps which were masked by Genjutsus Matsu helped him place. He has been thinking of adding couple demons and magical creatures as well, but he's not strong enough the place them, yet.

The third wall of defense is basically a dark, damp, dungeon where Matsu resides to scare the crap out of any intruders scouring his mind. Any intruder, whom passes through his two walls of defense, will have to literally fight against a demon if they wish to assess his mind or pull out before they get eaten by Matsu.

The four wall of defense is a house with endless doors with containing fake memories to confuse the intruders and mislead them from the heart of the house, the library which contains all of Raiden's true memories. The door to the library is directed keyed to his magic and chakra signature, locked with a locking charm cast in parseltongue.

He pushed more of his magic to reinforce the outer walls of his mind. He watched as the walls glimmer brightly as they thicken with the new power he pushed though. The fire changed colors as well, turning a bright blueish-green. Once he was satisfied with the changes, he pulled out of his mind and concentrated finding his chakra. It took him a few moments before he felt the uninhibited flow of his chakra. He felt it moved throughout his body constantly, like water flowing in a stream.

He was fully lost within himself that he never once noticed a certain silver haired man was poking his cheek continuously, trying to wake him up. It wasn't until the man swatted the back of Raiden's head lightly that Raiden opened his eyes and saw a pouting Kakashi standing right in front of him.

Raiden groaned slightly, "When did you arrive?" He asked as he stood up slowly dusting off the dirt from his shorts.

Kakashi pouted, "thirty minutes ago, but you were sleeping and weren't moving. I figured I'll poke you until you woke up but no matter how much I poked you didn't budge." Raiden shrugged.

"It's not my fault you were late. I got here at four in the morning and waited thirty minutes for you to arrive, but you didn't so I figured I might as well do something productive and mediated." Raiden told the man.

"Aren't you going to question why I was late or be mad I was late?" Kakashi asked the raven haired boy, bummed out he wasn't getting chastised or yelled at by the raven haired boy.

Raiden shrugged lamely, "Meh, it's too troublesome to get mad for something as insignificant as being an hour and a half late. I'll just find a way to get back at you." Raiden smirked impishly making Kakashi chuckle nervously.

He holds his hands up defensively, "maa maa. No need Raiden-kun. I'm here and we can start our lessons." He shifted away from Raiden and put his Icha Icha Paradise book away. He didn't want Raiden to accidentally damage his precious book.

"I was expecting you so to be a little mad and I had this whole lesson planned out, but you're no fun so I'll just get to the lesson." Kakashi grunted disappointed his student wasn't mad at him. Most people would've yelp at him for making them wake up early and have them wait for him, but apparently Raiden wasn't most people.

Raiden raised an eyebrow and kept silent as the man sulked childishly as if someone took his favorite toy away. "Okay," Kakashi started. "Before we start there are couples of rules you must learn and memorize if you wish to be a ninja. They're called the Shinobi Rules." He paused dramatically, looking extremely serious.

"Rule #10: Being on time is only a suggestion, so leave people waiting for you unless it's urgent. For example: be on time or early IF you received a summons from the Hokage or if there's a new Icha Icha Paradise out." Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded seriously.

Raiden stared at the man with a straight face and nodded...Oddly enough, it made sense to him. Perhaps, Kakashi wasn't that bad after all.

"Rule #5: Doors are evil. . ." Kakashi shivered dramatically, "you NEVER know what evil may lie behind doors. . . So enter and leave out a window. It's much more practical." Kakashi grinned, on the inside he was laughing maniacally.

 _'Yes! My minion, heed my words and obey!'_

Raiden sweat dropped heavily, _'is he serious?'_ He asked himself waking up Matsu.

 **["He's a bit paranoid but does have a point. There may be an ambush waiting for you behind a door for all you know.** **Plus, it'll be fun watching people's expressions when you jump in and out windows as you please."]** Matsu snickered.

Raiden rolled his eyes mentally at the demon wolf and ignored him.

"So a good Shinobi is always late; unless it's urgent, and only uses windows to enter or leave a room, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, my young pupil. Following those simple rules and you'll become a great Shinobi someday. They're more rules you'll have to learn but those can wait, are you ready to start?"

Raiden nodded, "Hai!"

"Alright, from what I understand you already know the theory of chakra and how it works so I don't need to explain that. Do you know what the five chakra affinities a person can have?"

Raiden looked pensive for a second and nodded slowly. "There are five affinities a person can have at birth, which are: Katon - fire, Suiton - water, Doton - earth, Fuuton - air, Raiton - or lighting." Raiden stated.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, a person is born with the ability to control one of the five elements with the proper training. They could even learn how to use other elements if they train hard enough. Do you know which chakra affinity you have?"

Raiden shook his head. "No, but my Mokuton and Souton combines both water and earth chakra inside the trees and plant life to control it, or at least that's what it said in the book I read." He paused for a second and asked, "Both that mean I have water and earth affinity?"

Kakashi frowned slightly, "While it's true that you combine both water and earth chakra to use you're Mokuton and Souton. It doesn't mean you'll have water or earth affinity, because both, Mokuton and Souton are technically a type of Kekkei Genkai; meaning they're bloodline limits that only the Senju can use. Just as the Uchiha have their Sharingan and Hyuuga have their Byakugan. Only they can inherit their Dojutsu while anyone outside their clans can't. Do you understand?"

"Yes, it makes sense. But if I don't have water or earth affinity, what do I have? And why is it relevant? It's not like I'll be able to learn any Jutsus yet."

Kakashi took out a piece of paper and handed to him. "It's relevant because, before we start I'll need to know which chakra you have affinity to so I can teach you a few techniques to help you control the element you can. It's the first step you must take and master before you start learning jutsus. Not only will it help you have a stronger connection to your elemental affinity, but it will make your jutsus strong if you have full control of it first."

"Now, this piece of paper isn't just a piece of paper, it's made by infusing neutral chakra. It helps an individual see which element they have affinity towards by simply pushing some of their chakra into the paper." Kakashi explained.

He got another chakra paper out and tucked it in-between his index and middle fingers, sending some his chakra into the paper, demonstrating his own affinities. Slowly the piece of paper began to get soggy and drip water. "If the paper gets soggy, it means you have water affinity and you'll be able to perform Suiton jutsus." He change his chakra and the paper slowly began to dry and crumbled into dust. "If the paper begins to crumble on itself, you have earth affinity and you'll be able to perform Doton jutsus."

He took out another paper and it started to smoke before it caught on fire. "If the paper starts to smoke and catch fire, you have fire affinity and you'll be able to perform Katon jutsu." He quickly changed affinities and used his water affinity to put out the fire before it burn completely. Once the paper was fire-free and dry, he sent his last affinity and the paper scrunched up. "If the paper crinkles, you have lighting affinity and you'll be able to perform Raiton jutsus."

"And finally, if the paper tears in half, you have air affinity and you'll be able to perform Fuuton jutsu. Unfortunately, I do not possess air affinity which is quite rare in Konoha, usually everyone has fire affinity or earth affinity." Kakashi shrugged putting his hands into his pockets. "Now, you try it. Send your chakra to your hands instead of your feet and focus."

Raiden gulped, "okay. Here I go." He said and he sent his chakra to his hands. It took him a while to direct his chakra to his hands without making the paper sprout a tree or plant as he's used to. He watched in awe as the right side of his paper started to scrunch up while the left side caught on fire." He smiled brightly, jumping of joy as he discovered his affinities. Kakashi clapped his hands together, but gawked as he felt a slight breeze before Raiden's paper was cut down in the middle.

Kakashi rubbed that back of his head, ' _hmm not bad. Three out of five affinities it quite the accomplishment. For a kid his age, most fully grown ninjas only have one, or two.'_

"Congratulations, you have fire, lighting, and air affinity. Now that we know what we're working with we can start out training. Since you've mastered the tree climbing exercise, we'll move onto the next level which would be simple kunai levitation." He took out a kunai from his weapon pouch and laid the kunai on his palm. Slowly, the kunai began to glow and rise up from his palm as if it was being pushed by an invisible force.

"The next level would be making the kunai stand straight up on your palm or finger." Demonstrated, making sure Raiden was paying close attention. "Once you master making the kunai stand up with ease you'll learn how to rotate the kunai and shoot it using only your chakra." The kunai began to rotate fast before it zoomed through the air with a loud whoosh and embedded itself of a tree. "These techniques are extremely difficult to master and would take you years to master them at my level. But if you work hard I'm sure you'll be able to master them by the time you're a Chuunin."

"Do you really think I'll be able to master them, Kakashi-sensei?" Raiden asked quietly, not making eye contact with the man.

Kakashi smiled softly at the blushing boy. He knew Raiden wasn't used to being complimented or praised by his skill, thanks to his previous family, but the boy was extremely bright and diligent when it came to his work ethic.

During their travels, Raiden wouldn't take no for answer when Kakashi asked him to stay at the fire camp while he went to hunt. Raiden, the stubborn little brat, would fight against him and demand he do this share and help with the hunting and foraging for food. The boy would return carrying couple of rabbits, or dragging a deer if he got lucky.

He knew Raiden was going to master the chakra techniques rather fast. There was no doubt about it. "Yes, I KNOW you'll master them in no time. Just do what I say and you'll be fine."

Raiden nodded sharply, his green eyes blaze radiantly with determination. "I'll do my best, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi ruffled his hair. "I know." He stated firmly, knowing Raiden was going to follow through. He asked Raiden if he brought the kunai he gave him yesterday and the boy took it out from his pocket.

"Perfect, now set the kunai on the middle of your dominant hand and relax. . . Take a deep breath. . . In. . . And out. . . That's it."

"Now, collect tiny amount of chakra onto your hand and tell me what you feel." Kakashi said softly as he observed the amount of concentration on the boy's face.

Raiden narrowed his eyes as he felt his chakra accumulate on his right hand. He could feel his chakra rushing into his hand and encircling around his palm. "It feels alive. . . Like as if it was a massive whirlpool and the kunai is right above it. It feels chaotic, electrifying, but safe and comforting."

Kakashi tilting his head to the left; "Okay, try pulling away the chakra from your hand slowly. Just barely, enough chakra so you can feel your hand warm."

Raiden nodded. He focused and willed his chakra to move away from his hand and back into his core. Little by little he felt the difference as his chakra felt less chaotic and tamer. "It feeling less wild now; is that normal?" He asked.

"Yes, when you start doing this exercise you'll always be putting too much chakra onto your palm and when you push it into the kunai the kunai will blast off. If you put too little chakra, the kunai will not levitate. You have to push just the right amount of chakra to make it levitate, there's no set amount of chakra you have to push since everyone has different chakra reserves. You'll have an enormous chakra reserves thanks to your little friend." He motion towards his stomach.

"Now, push the chakra in your hand into the kunai slowly." He told the raven haired boy.

"Okay," Raiden replied. He pushed his chakra into the kunai slowly, making sure not to force everything all at once. He felt the kunai heat up on his palm, but it didn't budge. He looked disappointed that he couldn't do it the first time, but it didn't expected to do it on his first try. He pushed his disappointment away and tried again.

Kakashi watched as Raiden continued to try over and over again with no success. He offered little advice from time to time, but otherwise he continued reading his book.

Raiden had beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead and was panting slightly. Kakashi noticed and stopped him thirty minutes in their lesson. "Okay, that's more than enough for one day." He glances towards the sundial and notice it was seven in the morning.

They started their training around 5:30 in the morning and been at it for a good hour or so. He needed to make sure Raiden doesn't overwork since Yamato will be coming by teaching how to use his Mokuton. Raiden wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt and pocketed his kunai.

"Are we done for today?"

Kakashi hummed. "I'm afraid so, gaki. There will be another instructor stopping to teach you how to use your Mokuton. He's the only other Mokuton user we have and he had agreed to teach you."

Raiden eyes lit up with excitement. "There's someone else like me?" He asked ecstatically.

"Err, he's not related to you, per say. It's quite complicated and I'm sure he'll explain if you ask nicely, but he can use Mokuton. He's is not as strong as your grandfather, but still powerful." Kakashi explained.

"Ohh, but he'll be able to teach me right?" Raiden asked.

"Of course, he'll be assessing your skill and create a plan to teach you, but you must be polite and show him respect." Kakashi said seriously. "He'll stop by your compound around noon, so stay alert for his arrival and don't tell him I'm teaching you, got it."

Raiden nodded rapidly. "Hai, don't tell anyone." He paused, "what about your rules? Will they still stand or should I wait until I start school to implement them?"

"That's actually a good question. Never thought about it. . . It would look rather rude if you do always late before you're a Genin. So I guess you'll have to wait, but Rule #5 still stands."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

After Kakashi left, Raiden decided to explore the village some more to familiarized himself with his new home. Konohagakure no Sato was simply beautiful. He loved how the village was surrounding by nature and how the forest was bustling with life and its inhabitants respected each other. It was a huge difference from Surrey, especially the weather. He could finally could work on his tan he's been developing since he left.

Raiden was about to go into the local bookstore when he heard a loud yelp of a boy and decided to investigate. He followed the yelp using his heightened hearing and saw a group of men cornering a blonde child against a dark alleyway. It was clear to him the child was panicking and nobody else's seems to care or even attempt to help the child, so he went in.

"Look what we have here boys, it's the demon freak boy. How about we teach him a lesson he ain't gonna forget." The tall, stocky man sneered at the boy while his companions cracked their knuckles and agreed. Raiden stiffened as he heard the man called the blonde boy a 'freak' just as his uncle used to call him. Anger rushed through his system as he continued to hear the men approaching the child.

"Yeah, let's teach the freak a lesson he will never forget." A second man snarled as he got ready to charge.

He saw the boy eyes widen and crumbled into a ball trying to tuck his head between his knees to avoid and punches or kicks to the head. Raiden saw enough. If nobody was going to help the child, then he'll step in. If he was in the child's position, which he has, he'll want someone to help him. Raiden picked up a medium sized rock and threw it hard at the charging man. He watched as the rock smashed against the man and the man tripped falling face first against the floor.

"Oi, pick on someone your size." He yelled, making the three other men turn around to look at the one who threw the rock

When their eyes landed on him, they all laughed. "Look guys," one of the thugs exclaimed, "This brat is trying to help out the demon freak. Oi, kid! Get lost!" He sneered, "Wouldn't want your mommy and daddy, worrying about 'ya." One of them sneered.

Raiden grabbed another rock. "And leave you here to beat up someone four times smaller than all of you, no way. You're all bunch of cowards for hurting a child, no less." He saw as tick marks appeared on their foreheads and turned red filled with anger as they were insulted.

"How about we deal with this wannabe hero first; guys!" Another thug said, "Let's show him who's he's messing with."

"Yeah, why not; it's not like he'll be much of a challenge." One of them said and they all charged at him.

Raiden narrowed his eyes and sent some chakra towards his feet to help him move fast. He grabbed couple more rocks and dashed through them. They all stared as the raven haired brat disappeared in a flash. They stop and look around to see where the child is and can't find him until three rocks were sent flying at one of them and knocks him out.

Raiden laughed as he sees their surprise looks on their faces when he knocked out one of them. "Not so tough are ya?" He dashes towards one of them and kicks him in the groin making him see stars and faints holding his precious family jewels.

The remaining one growls at him and sees his partner sneak behind the raven haired boy and grabs him tight not letting him go. He smirked as the child struggled to free himself but can't."You should've been paying more attention demon lover. Now you'll pay for what you did to my friends. Yo Ichiro, hold him tight, would ya?" He said as the man holding onto Raiden smirked nastily.

"Of course, boss!" Ichiro replies, tightening his hold around Raiden as the leader of the thugs use Raiden as a punching bag.

Raiden eyes widen as his air is knocked right out of him from the heavy blow to his gut. He choked as he sucks in air and hears the men laugh at him. "Not such a big shot, are ya?" The man holding onto him sneers.

He feels another punch collides against his left eye, efficiently blinding his eye shut. He hissed painfully, "is that the best ya got!? My mother hits better than that!" He taunted through his pain.

The man redden and is blinded with fury. Blow after blow he hits Raiden and the boy continues to taunt, hiss, and spits at the man. He waits until the other man is uncontrollable and makes his move. He stomps on his captor's foot with all of his weight and head butts the man's chin and kicks him on his crotch. The man's grip loosens around Raiden and he falls to the ground yowling in pain. He quickly moved punched the other thug right on his chest making him gasp for air. The thug wobbles a bit trying to catch his balance and weakly meets the Raiden's eyes.

Having enough of the fight, Raiden released a bit of his killer intent and scares the man. He grinned devilishly at the man, his green eyes darkens promising a bloody death. Having blood running down his mouth, a black eye sealed shut and still standing helps to create a rather scary image and the man stumbles back and flees screaming for his life. Raiden pulls back his killer intent and laughs. He groans as his body protests and tells him to take it easy.

 **["Oh cub, that was hilarious. You've become quite a scary sight. I'm so proud!"]** Matsu cheered and sends some of his chakra to heal the damage and soothe out the pain.

Raiden slowly made his way to the blonde boy but trips, falling onto his back. He cursed out loud and closed his eyes, "Oi kid! Are you alright?" He asked out loud but doesn't get an answer. He felt a shadow on him and he opened his one good eye and meets a pair of brilliant azure blue eyes and a halo of golden blonde hair. He sees a pair of adorable whisker like marks on the kid's cheeks and giggles.

"Hello, Mr. Lion Cub. Are you okay?" He watched as the boy flushed pink and Raiden smirked.

"W-why . . .?" The blonde child asked quietly, barely meeting his one good eye.

Raiden frowns at the question, "Because it was the right thing to do and nobody was going to step in." He told the boy frankly.

"B-but w-why me . . . ? Nobody ever tried to help me because they say I'm a demon. . . A freak who deserves to. . ."

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say as he heard a terrifying growl erupt from the raven haired boy. "Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll snack you back of your head."

"You are a human being who shouldn't be calling ridiculous names or let others bigger than you beat you up." Raiden fiercely stares at the blonde transmitting as much honesty and understanding as he could. When the blonde sees he's being sincere, it makes the blonde boy tear up.

Raiden eyes soften, as he sees the loneliness behind those crystalline cerulean eyes. "Plus, I wouldn't be a good friend if I allow my friend to get beat up, or would I?" The blonde couldn't take it any longer and he breaks down. A tidal wave of emotions hit him and he starts to cry uncontrollably.

'A friend. . . He said I'm his friend. . .' The thought to himself and feels something warm tingle in his chest. He smiles softly, "friend," he tests it out, liking out it sounds.

Raiden sat up slowly, holding the blonde boy tightly. He looked like the blonde needed a hug, and the blonde clung to him as if his life depended on it. Raiden wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender shoulders and rubs soothing circles onto the blonde's back comforting him.

The blonde tightens his grips and he winces a little but keeps his pain at bay. It wouldn't do good to let the distraught boy know he's unintentionally hurting him by putting pressure onto his broken ribs.

After couple of minutes the blonde calms down and sigh softly as his chest feels much lighter. He realizing he's nuzzling into the raven haired boy neck and backs away awkwardly. He blushed heavily and chuckles awkwardly.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that." The blonde says quietly not meeting his new friend's eyes.

Raiden snickered lightly, "no problem. We all need a shoulder to cry on, now and then."

The blonde rubbed the back of his head meekly. "How did you move so fast!? It was like you disappeared in a flash! And then you appeared and knocked two of them out. It was so cool! Are you a Genin? I've never seen you before?" The blonde bombards him with questions and Raiden looks at him strangely wondering how much can he keep going without taking a breath.

Naruto notices the intense look of his new friend's green eye and blushed brightly.

"Don't apologize. I was wondering when you were going to breathe." He joked.

"Hehehe, sorry I tend to talk a lot." The blonde said quietly.

Raiden waved it off. "Nah, it's alright. But to answer your questions: I used my chakra to run faster. I'm not a Genin yet, and the reason you haven't seen me is because I'm new. I moved in yesterday and I'll be starting the Academy next year? What about you?"

"Whoa" He gasped loudly, "Really? So am I!" The blonde exclaimed. "I didn't know you could use chakra to run faster. Do you think I could do it too?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Hmm, well it's really hard to learn how to do it correctly but I'm sure you can manage it." Raiden smiled.

The blonde smile broadens, and his eyes twinkled brightly, like tiny little stars lighting up the midnight sky. His smile only damped when a loud, growling stomach was heard and the blonde blushed brightly and gave a nervous chuckle.

Not to embarrass his blonde friend, Raiden got up slowly and felt relieved as his bruises have healed completely except those that were noticeable like his swollen black eye. It would rise too many questions which he didn't want to deal with.

His jaw still hurt from the sharp jab he received which meant he couldn't eat anything solid until he healed.

"Hey, you never told me your name?" Raiden said to the blonde.

The blonde's eyes widen and face-palmed himself. "I forget about that. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be the next Hokage, Dattebayo!" Naruto puffed out his chest and posed triumphantly.

Raiden grinned at Naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Senju-Potter Raiden, but you can call me Raiden. And I believe you'll become Hokage someday. I can see it in your eyes." He saw the passion the burned brightly in Naruto's eyes. Of course, Naruto hasn't realized it yet nor have the villagers, but Raiden certainly has.

Something made him want to help the slender blonde accomplished his dreams. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect the blonde from the world; perhaps it's because they're similar in a sense, or something else he didn't quite understand.

Naruto smiled brightly at his new friend, 'he believes in me!' He screamed joyfully in his mind, basting in the warm feeling he felt rush through him. It gave him hope that perhaps he's dream isn't as farfetched as he thought.

The small blonde boy is too busy feeling hope, that he completely misses Raiden's last name which the raven haired was glad. He wouldn't want his first friend to befriend him for his clan name. He wanted a friend who'll like him because he's Raiden, and not SENJU-Potter Raiden.

"We'll, little lion. How about we go somewhere to eat? I, myself is starting to get hunger. What do you say?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose adorably, and Raiden wanted to coo at the smaller boy. He could totally imagine Naruto as a lion cub, especially with his unruly, spiky blond hair.

 _'Oh Simba! Naruto totally looks like him. That's his new nickname.'_

Matsu snickered, **["seems like someone is quite taken by the blonde,"]** the wolf demon wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Raiden blushed and mentally glared at the wolf demon. _'Hey, it's not my fault he looks so adorable.'_ Raiden defend himself and pointed at the pouting blonde. Matsu glanced at the blonde and took in his appearance.

The blonde has a slender, almost feminine body and was shorter than other boys his age. He had wild, spiked-up blonde locks and surreal blue eyes that you could spend hours looking at them, getting lost within the sapphire pools for an eternity. He had three identical scars on each cheek that resemble whiskers, making him appear like a lion cub or a baby kit.

Matsu sensed something was wrong with the boy. He smelled too much like a Kitsune and had some demonic chakra around him, but it was too faint. Matsu looked at the boy and whistled, **["you sure know how to pick them, cub. He'll make a great uke for you."]**

Raiden felt his cheeks burned up, not knowing what an 'uke' is, but by the lecherous smirk and the wagging of his eyebrows, it must be something perverted. He remembered the time when he saw two guys kissing and asked Matsu why they were kissing, it was short to say that Matsu decided to give him a short and brief lesson on how humans reproduce, he gave a brief overview nothing too graphic but Raiden got the idea. When Raiden asked why he told him, Matsu stated he was mentally capable to knowing; despite his young age, Raiden was much older mentally.

Meanwhile; Naruto tilted his head to the side confused by the drastic change of pallor Raiden had.

 _'MATSU!I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT I'M EIGHT YEARS OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU PERVERT!'_

Matsu snickered. **["Tell me what you think once you're older and let's see if you change your answer. Now go tend to your blonde, he's getting antsy."]**

Raiden ignored the perverted wolf demon and shook his head. He assured the frantic boy he was fine.

"I'm alright, little lion. I just need to eat something. Do you know any good places? My treat,"

Naruto smiled madly and shook his head, completely ignoring the nickname.

"I know the perfect place! Come on follow me!" Naruto took Raiden hand and they bolted through the village towards a Ramen Bar, the same one he wanted to try out, Ichiraku Ramen. As soon as Naruto sat down, a beautiful teenage girl with long brunette hair and soft brown eyes smiled at Naruto fondly.

"It's great to see you Naruto-kun! Same as always," She asks knowing exactly what the blonde boy was going to order. She had always had a soft spot for the boy and it angers her how the villagers treat him. It was obvious to her that Naruto always wore a mask to hide his sorrows and loneliness from others and it broke her heart.

With her dad's help, they always welcomed Naruto to their Ramen Shop and talked with him about whatever the blonde wants to talk about and slip in couple of vegetables into the boy's ramen without him notice.

"You know it, Ayame-nee-chan!" He grinned at his surrogate older sister.

Ayame noticed the raven haired boy next to Naruto and looked puzzled. She's never seen the boy in the village, perhaps it's a traveler', she thought. Naruto noticed the strange look on Ayame's face and smiled brightly as he introduced his friend.

"Oh this is my new friend, Raiden! He kinda stopped couple of the villagers from beating me up and chased them away! It was so cool! You should've seen it!" The blonde exclaimed waving his arms in the air as he retold the story. Ayame's eyes widen and leaned over to kiss Raiden cheek making him blush as a reward for saving Naruto.

Teuchi heard the story and placed a huge bowl of Ramen in front of Raiden. "It's on the house for your heroic deed. And it seems you'll need this as well." He handed him an ice pack to his black eye. "It helps for the swelling. Enjoy!" He said as he went back making more Ramen.

Raiden blushed. "Ehh, it was nothing. I'm sure Naruto would've done the same for me if our situation were reversed."

Ayame approved of Naruto's first friend and was glad he found someone who isn't like the villagers. She knew was being genuine and would help Naruto if needed. She let the boys talked with each other and attended the other customers.

Raiden closed his eyes as he inhaled the delicious aroma of his ramen and felt his stomach grumble."This smells amazing." He commented.

Naruto nodded feverishly, "it tastes thousand times better than it smells! Try it!"

Raiden chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm and took his chopsticks and dig in.

Naruto waited to see Raiden's reaction to his favorite food and brighten as he saw Raiden's good eye widen and moaned at he ate earnestly. Satisfied by Raiden's reaction, Naruto followed suit and devoured his bowl of ramen and asked for another.

"Whoa, that's way better than I thought it, was going to be!" The raven haired boy said as he ordered another bowl.

Stopping at his third bowl, Naruto slurped up the noodles and swallowed. "See, I told ya were gonna like it! Another bowl Ossan," Naruto yelled making Teuchi chuckle as he served another bowl to the hungry blonde.

Stunned by the amount of bowls has eaten so far, Raiden wondered how many more the blonde was going to eat. Each bowl wasn't small exactly and he was already getting filled by his second. He wasn't going to get another, yet the blonde didn't look fazed.

Teuchi placed two more bowls in front of Naruto and smiled as the blonde devoured them in frenzy. After the tenth bowl Naruto finally began to slow down and rubbed his satisfied belly. Raiden asked for the check and paid the nice sized bill and thanked Ayame and Teuchi for the wonderful meal.

"Ahh that hits the spot," Naruto hummed to himself feeling satisfied.

Raiden looked at the blonde and sweat dropped. _'I'll need to be carefully when I invite him again. Thank Kami I had enough money.'_

"Oi, Raiden what would you like to do now?" The blonde asked nervously.

He glanced at the clock inside a store and still had three hours to kill before that Yamato character came by his house. "Hmm, I have to be home in three hours but until them I'm all yours. Why don't find something to do." The raven haired boy says shrugging.

Raiden put his hands behind his head and ignoring the venomous looks people were shooting Naruto and the puzzle looks they were shooting him as they walked side by side.

Naruto taps his chin thoughtfully and thinks of things they could do together. He was bummed Raiden had to leave soon, but they'll be able to hangout tomorrow, he hopes. "Oh! I know." He grins mischievously making him appear more like a fox than a lion. "How do you feel about pranks?" He asked.

Raiden returns the wolfish smile and smirks handsomely. "I think this is a beautiful start for a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 **June 3rd, 1988, 3:00 pm**

 **Southern District, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Oh man, I can't believe they didn't see it coming! It was like so obvious!" Naruto swiped a tear of laughter as they made their quick get away from their victims. Raiden chuckled, agreeing with Naruto fully. He didn't actually expect their victims to fall into their prank so easily.

How were they not suspicious of an abandoned box sitting out in the open with a don't open sign on it and they still chose to open the damn box, only to get chasing around by a pack of angry squirrels all around the village.

"That was too easy! Next time let's make something more flashy, what do you say?" Raiden suggested as they walked towards his house.

Naruto nodded rapidly. "Yes! We could make some stink bombs and places them around the village and waited until they're triggered by unexpected people."

"Hmm, we'll need to buy some of those timer tags we saw at the joke shop until we learn how to make our own." He said thoughtfully, "do you have enough water balloons?"

"Yeah, I have plenty of water balloons we can use and I could get started working on the sludge we'll need. . . Hmm it might take us a while to plan everything out but it should be ready by next week."

Raiden hums quietly to himself. "That's fine. We can buy the timer tags tomorrow and test a couple out. We need to time each tag so they'll explode at the same time. I'll see if I could find a book that teaches us how to make our own. It'll come in handy in once graduate the Academy."

They arrive at the Senju compound, Naruto's jaw to the ground at the sheer magnitude of it all. It was by far the largest compound Naruto has ever seen, with the expectation of the Uchiha compound, of course. Raiden didn't seem like those rich kids who are always parading how much money they got nor shoving it in his face. Or totally stuck up.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me you lived in a mansion. That's so cool!" The blonde commented.

Raiden shrugged. "I didn't think it was necessary to tell you. Sure, it's really big, but I live here all alone since I'm the last of my clan and inherited all of this. You know, if I wasn't too busy tonight I would've invited you over for a sleepover."

Naruto stiffens, he stares at Raiden intensely, "do you meant that?" The blonde asks hesitantly and shyly.

Raiden nods, "of course. What about tomorrow? You can come over and we'll have sleepover. We could spend the whole day coming up with new pranks and train for a bit. It'll be fun!"

Naruto smiled softly, he launched himself towards the taller boy and hugs him tightly not wanting to let him go. Today has been Naruto's best day ever and it was all thanks to Raiden who saved him from getting sent to the hospital by those men.

"It's okay, little lion. I'm not going anywhere and if you ever need a place to hide or visit me, you're always welcome here." He hugged the blonde boy before he ruffled his hair. Naruto pouted, his cheeks darkening pink. "Why do you call me little lion?"

Raiden chuckled at the embarrassed blonde. "Because of your three scars on each cheek and messy blonde hair makes you look like a baby lion. Or a baby kit when you come up with a new prank and grin madly. It's quite cute." He states matter-of-factly.

The poor boy reddens by being called cute. Boys aren't meant to be cute, they're handsome not cute. But it's not his fault he's a good few inches smaller than other children his age and had a slender frame. Not completely, effeminate but lithe. He hoped as he grew up he'll catch up to Raiden height who was five inches taller than him and a year younger as well. He was nine years old turning ten this year, while Raiden just turn eight and Raiden was taller than him! It wasn't fair!

"I'm not cute. I'm handsome!" Naruto glared at the raven haired boy affronted.

Raiden hold up his hands defensively trying to appease the blonde. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay you're handsome not cute, got it. . . But that's not going to stop me from calling you little lion." Raiden smirked.

Naruto touched his scars gently. He has never liked his scars much because it made him feel different from children. He never knew how he got him.

"If you don't like it I could stop calling you little lion." Raiden added a bit worried he was making Naruto self-conscious. He really liked his whiskers. It suited him.

Naruto shook his head. "Err. . . It's alright. I kinda like it but. . . Can you only use it when we're alone?" He says coyly, looking away.

It embarrassed him slightly, but he liked it. He wanted Raiden to be the only one to call him 'little lion' because that's what friends do, right? They give each other nicknames. Which meant, he'll have to come up with one for hi as well..

 _'Hmm he did have abnormally sharp canines like Kiba did, but his hair was pitch black like the fur of a wolf. And those green eyes seemed like they could glow in the dark. They were so green and pretty..._ _Dog-breath was taken by Kiba, but Raiden didn't like a dog. He was wilder like a wolf. . ._ _Yeah, it fitted him. Okami'_ He thought to himself. "Hmm, sure I'll just call you Naru while we're with others and little lion when were alone."

Naruto's azure eyes sparkled with joy that it made Raiden feel happy.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Rai!" The blonde said happily as he waved before he walked away with a huge grin on his face. Raiden shook his head at the blonde. "See you tomorrow, Naru!" He waved back before he open his gate and waited for Yamato to appear.

He was in the middle of pulling out weeds from his garden when he heard someone knocking at the gate. He pulled off his gloves and wiped off the sweat which had accumulated on his forehead.

"I'll be right there!" He yells out loud and walks towards the gate and spots a tall, well-built man with short brunette hair and dark brown eyes. The man appears to be around Kakashi's age group if he had to guess, around his mid twenties. He wore the traditional Jounin gear which consistent of a green flak jacket with a whirlpool insignia on the back of the jacket. He wore blue pants and Jounin approved foot gear. His hitai-ate was on his head plate that looked similar to his granduncle's, Senju Tobirama, wore hishead plate.

Raiden opened the gate and let the man in. "Sorry, I was busy tending the garden. I assume you're here because of Lord Hokage orders, right?"

Yamato smiled weakly, he scratched his chin. "Yeah, he asked me to help you with your umm 'special skill.' Is there a place where we could practice at without being seen by others?"

"Ahh, well you see the compound is heavily warded by privacy, anti-theft, and malicious intent tags that prevent anyone from entering without my permission. I kinda forgot to tell Lord Hokage that?" He scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly.

"But, I'll tell him tomorrow. To answer your question, nobody but us could see what we're doing within the walls."

Yamato was impressed. It would certainly make things much easier for them. He noticed the boy had a black eye and asked what happened.

Raiden laughed, "Ohh a group of men were going to attack a boy and I stopped them not before they gave me this, but it didn't matter as they got it much worse. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." He growled as he remembered those men. Yamato eyes widen at the sudden surge of raw chakra the boy let out as well as the protective growl.

"I'm sure they won't be messing with either of you anytime so soon. Out of curiosity who was the boy the men were going to attack." He asked the raven haired boy.

Raiden features soften, "oh it's Uzumaki Naruto! He's a great boy, I don't know why the other villagers hate him, but I'll protect him since he's my new best friend! We're going to the academy together!"

Yamato is definitely going to report this back to the Hokage. He didn't dislike Naruto as did the other villagers and he hadn't spend anytime near him either so he couldn't really judge him. He was, however glad he has a friend now.

"I'll let the Hokage know about the incident. Now shall we begin?"

Raiden nodded.

"How about you show me what you can do so far. Just don't exhaust yourself too much, if you're feeling light headed stop immediately." Yamato told him and stood there watching Raiden as he started.

Raiden shook his hands and centered himself. He took a deep breath in and brought his hands together going over multiple hand signs, **"Mokuton: Shibu Shuriken!"** He yells out and tree roots erupt from the ground and they transform into wooden shuriken. The wooden shurikens were sent hurling towards its target which was a test dummy across the field. Yamato's eyebrows shot up surprised by the accuracy of the wooden shurikens.

" **Mokuton: Shibu Shuriken**!" Raiden tries again and instead of sending them flying as he did before, Raiden picked up the shurikens and tosses them individually at another target. Six out of ten shurikens make contact with the test dummy and three out of six were death strikes.

Raiden collects more of his chakra and forms different hand signs. As he finishes the long chain of signs, he claps his hands together before he bends down to touch the ground, " **Mokuton: Shouheki no Jutsu**!" Tree roots erupted from the ground merging together to create a sturdy wooden barrier in front him.

Panting slightly, Raiden wipes the sweat from his face and raises his arms into the air. Channeling his chakra into his hands, he pulls out weeds from the ground and wraps around the wooden barrier he made. He does the tiger sign and yells out, **"Souton: Budōnoki-hibari no Jutsu**!"

The weeds start to constrict breaking the wooden barrier by each passing second. Raiden drops his hands, and opens his left palm. He sends his chakra to his left hand and makes a beautiful black rose bloom from his palm. He sends chakra to his feet and dash toward his wooden barrier. He climbs to the top of the barrier before he leaps off and spins in the air. The black rose emits a strange red-ish glow before its petals surround Raiden, multiply in number of petals. " **Souton: Jigoku Hanabari no Mai** "

The petals glow ominously, a dark-ish red color and become extremely sharp to the touch. The petals circle around Raiden as if they were protecting him in a deadly vortex before they descend at in a incredible speed towards the wooden barrier breaks with the onslaught of the petals. Raiden descends gracefully with a blinding smile plastered on his face. The jutsu was beautiful, but extremely deadly from the damage it caused around the surrounding area.

Yamato wasn't expecting such high levels of Ninjutsus from a child his age and not only that but they were all effective. His Mokuton jutsus he performed were incredible, but not flawless. It was clear to him he hasn't mastered yet, but in due time it will be perfected.

The Souton jutsus were stunning, but he can't really give his input as he doesn't have any knowledge of Souton. He'll have to analyze the jutsus closely as dissect it.

Raiden is panting heavily. The last jutsu took a lot out of him; much more than he anticipated. "How was that?" He asked breathless walking towards the brunette man.

Yamato cleared his throat. "It was rather remarkable. I surely wasn't expecting such skill at such a young age." He praised the boy.

Raiden blushed. It has been a long time since he actually got to use any of his jutsu. It was liberating.

"From what I've gathered you have great chakra control and know how to distribute; which is great. You're Mokuton is powerful, but it's not refined. It'll take couple of years for you to perfect it and I'll be helping you speeding up the process. It's clear to me you'll have to trouble and you'll be able to surpass my own Mokuton one day, especially considering you inherited by your bloodline."

Raiden tilts his head to the side, "what do you mean? Didn't you inherit through blood?"

Yamato shook his head. "No, I'm not a descendant from the Senju nor do I carry any passive genes which would've allowed me to use Mokuton naturally. . . My situation is rather complicated." He said hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I don't really care that you somehow got my clan's Kekkei Genkai, as long as you don't abuse it. . . It actually great that you do have it, I thought I was going to be the only one and I have no idea how to use it to it's best abilities" He smiled sincerely at the young man. Yamato looks gratefully at the boy.

He knew he'll have to tell Raiden how he ended up with Mokuton, but he's not ready yet. "Thank you, I'll tell you once I'm ready. I promise" Yamato assured the boy, he oddly felt comfortable with Raiden for some strange reason.

Raiden shrugged, "it's fine. Plus, you're helping me how to improve my Mokuton, without you I'll have to figure it out on my own."

Yamato nodded. "Okay, let's begin . . ."

* * *

 **June 3rd, 1988, 8:00 pm**

 **Hokage's Office, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Ahh, Yamato." Sarutobi said slowly as the brunette man entered his office to report his training with Raiden. "How did it go?"

Yamato sat down on the chair. "It went better than I expected. Raiden not only is a great student, but he's attentive paying close attention to what I say and ask questions when he doesn't understand something. I'm not surprise if he surpasses me in couple of years." Yamato stated amused as the Hokage's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you sure?" He asks the ANBU who was still wearing his Jounin uniform.

Yamato nodded. "More than positive, he had Hashirama's blood running through him and he's extremely talented. Did you know he could not only make wooden shurikens, but also launch them as they transform. His wooden barrier is still faulty, but can withstand two of my water bullets before it break apart. And don't get me started on his Souton. He used weeds to strangle his wooden barrier cracking it. He then made a stunning petal dance of sharp black rose petals break his barrier and destroyed two other trees nearby.

His chakra control is better than most Chuunin and knows how to use it properly." He babbled on, proud of Raiden's current skill. He knew Raiden was going to become a great Shinobi someday.

Sarutobi puffed on his favorite pipe. "That's great. Do you have anything else to report?"

"Yes, when I arrived Raiden was sporting a nasty black eye. According to him, a group of villagers were about to corner Naruto when he heard the cries for help. He saw nobody was trying to help Naruto and he went in there to help Naruto. He incapacitated two of the men before the third of caught him and the fourth one punched him and kicked him. Raiden took the punches while taunting them. He waited until his captors loosen his grip and incapacitate him; while the fourth one high-tailed when Raiden released his killer intent.

And apparently, the pair of them were spotted throughout the village. They've become friends and Raiden is highly protective of Naruto. He said he'll protect Naruto from others who wish him any harm."

Sarutobi smiled. "Wonderful, I was going to introduce them to each other but it seems I don't have to. I'm glad they found a friend in each other." He blew out the smoke from his pipe.

Yamato took out the note Raiden gave him and handed to the Hokage. "Raiden asked if I could give you this. He apparently found the reason why nobody could enter the Senju compound before."

Sarutobi took the note and skimmed through it. His eyes widen as he read the contexts and pocket it. "That explains a lot of things. I'll speak to him tomorrow. You're excuse Yamato." Yamato bowed and left the room.

"You're full of surprise, aren't Raiden?" Sarutobi said looking out from his window, watching as the sun began to set over Konohagakure no Sato with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Uchiha Massacre**_

 **August 21st, 1988**

 **Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

Weeks seemed to melt into months and the friendship between Naruto and Raiden only grew stronger each passing day. The boys were almost inseparable, wherever Raiden was, Naruto was only few steps away and the chaos only increased with the countless pranks they've unleashed onto the village.

With Naruto's ingenuity and Raiden's natural genius, their pranks have gotten more intricate and flashier. But the best part was nobody could have blamed them as they never left clues behind. Raiden learned basic Fuuinjutsu from some of the books in his family library and other books he's bought from couple bookstores. He has been the one who makes the timer tags, smoke tags, and low level explosive tags they need.

Raiden's training has been progressing far better than he ever hoped for, both Kakashi and Yamato have been impressed by his improvement.

He has made his kunai levitate for thirty minutes straight before he loses control and it falls back onto his palm. He hasn't mastered it, but he's really close. In couple more of weeks he'll be able to move on to the next exercise.

He has come far in his fire chakra exercises and learned how to breathe out small streams of fire from his mouth and fireballs as well. He noticed the he fire he breathes out feel different than the fire he can conjure using his magic. He also learned how to create small discharges of electricity and began shocking people whenever he can, of course it mainly consist of those villagers you glare at Naruto on the streets.

His Mokuton and Souton have also improved drastically; they've become much stronger and more durable than before thanks to Yamato's coaching. But not only has Raiden improved; but, so has Naruto thanks to Raiden pushing him further.

It turned out that even though Naruto knew how to 'read', Naruto just memorized the key facts about his school and ninja books. When Raiden asked him to read out loud a book him his personal library, Naruto struggled and looked ashamed as he stumble around.

When he asked why he didn't know how to read, Naruto said it was because nobody taught him and whenever he asked someone to reach him at the orphanage or even his teachers they would yell at him and hit him until he would go away. After a while, he gave up and had to memorize some words as he taught himself, but it wasn't enough.

Raiden got angry at the caretakers and teachers for not only jeopardizing Naruto's education, but also with child abuse. He pulled Naruto aside and worked with him teaching him how to read, write, and other things he hasn't learned.

It was a long and painful process for them both, especially for Naruto who would beat himself up and call himself stupid when he would get something wrong. Of course it wasn't just Raiden who helped, using the favor which Fugaku owed Raiden; he contacted the Uchiha senior to help him with Naruto's education as well as his own.

* * *

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-***

 **July 12th, 1988, 10;30 am**

 **Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Naruto, you can't refuse to learn how to read. I know it can be frustrating, but you'll need it." Raiden said forcefully, rubbing the bridge of his nose trying not to look at the pouting blonde in front of him.

The pair has been at it for the past three hours and they've made much process. Whenever Naruto would get stuck on a word, he would get frustrated with himself just give up, throwing the book across the room and refused to continue.

Raiden wanted to scream at him, but he knew better. Screaming and losing his cool will not help Naruto; it would only alienate the poor boy. Seeing as the blonde wasn't going to stop pouting and wiping his tears of frustration, he did the only thing he could.

Walking towards Naruto, Raiden pulled the shorter blonde towards him and lead him towards the couch. He sat down and pulled Naruto down with him, he was glad Naruto was fighting him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, securing arms around the blonde's waist and rested his head on the blonde's shoulders and sighed. He smiled as he felt Naruto's body relax against his.

They remained in each other's arms for couple of minutes of silence. Neither of them spoke to each other as they listen to the bird calls coming from Raiden's garden and the rustling of leaves as the wind breeze through the trees.

Naruto sighed slowly, trying to forget his own frustration as he leaned back into Raiden's chest. It was helped him calm down and relax whenever Raiden would hug him, he didn't know why he felt safe in Raiden's arms, but it just felt right. He remembers the nights he stayed over at Raiden's house to sleepover and would sneak into Raiden's room. He would get under the covers and Raiden would reach over him and hold him as they slept through the night without a question. It always helped him sleep better; especially when he would have nightmares.

"Do you think I'll ever learn how to read correctly, Rai?" His voice was soft and shaky; he couldn't help but feel insecure as he asked Raiden feebly if he was smarted enough. People have always been calling him stupid all his life, he couldn't help but believed him.

During his stay at the orphanage, the matron, Shouto Zamiri, would always belittle him ever second she got. The middle age woman could constantly punish him for outrageous reason and constantly take away his food and have him locked inside a cupboard; and if he got some food it would always be scraps.

Naruto couldn't understand as to why the matron hated him, but she and the other workers hated him. They were the reason he didn't have any friends, whenever a child would approach him to play with, the workers would interfere and lead them away from Naruto sprouting how he was a demon and a freak. It didn't take much for the children to start believing them and they would isolate him and use him as a target for their bulling.

Many nights, Naruto would cry himself to sleepy in his ratty bed. Yearning to have somebody, anybody would show him an ounce of attention, to play with, or simply to listen to him and hold him, but sadly nobody wanted him.

When it was time for the children to start lean how to read and write, the matrons would send Naruto away and lock him inside of his cupboard as they taught the other children how to read and write. No matter how much he pleaded for them to teach him, they would simply laugh at his face and sneer, telling him a demon didn't need to know how to read and write.

So, Naruto got creative and leaned how to sneak. He would silently go to room above where they were teaching the other children and would listen through the air ducts, or if he was lucky, he was able to sneak into the room and hide inside the closet, peeking through the crack of the door.

Nevertheless, he learned bits and pieces but it wasn't enough. When he went to school, he realized how much he was lacking and could barely get through the whole class. The only reason he got through the fundamental school was because he learned to memorize things.

Years passed by and his grades were abysmal at best. He tried asking his teachers for help, but sadly they reacted exactly how the matrons did and gave up in asking them and any other adults for help. He was tired of constantly being pushed aside.

Then come along Raiden, the first person besides the Hokage and certain masked ninjas who've reached out to him and befriended him. While the raven haired boy was a year younger, it seemed he was the older one between the pair; something, which Naruto didn't mind although he didn't find it fair how Raiden was taller than him.

From the short time he's been with Raiden, he couldn't help but feel grateful how much time Raiden has spent on him. The raven haired boy has been training him, something he didn't received during the last years in the Academy. He actually learned what his previous teachers failed to do; however it was an easy task.

And now, Raiden was trying to teach him how to read and write and he couldn't be more grateful. He decided he was going to do whatever it takes to learn how to do read and write properly. It's the least he could do after everything Raiden's effort.

"Yes, you can do it and you will," Raiden answered fiercely. "I will have to get some help to see your reading level and proficiency in writing, but by the end of the summer, you'll be at the same level as everyone else." Raiden admitted.

Naruto sighed, "Thank you, Raiden." He said weakly, hoping Raiden was right.

"I think I know you'll be able to help you. . ." Raiden trailed off into thought, remembering there was a certain Uchiha who owned him a favor, one he'll be cashing in.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*-* END*-*-*-*-*-*_**

* * *

 **August 21st, 1988, 3:30 pm**

 **Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

Constantly, Raiden would assure Naruto he wasn't stupid and prove it to him by showing his progress since he started. It was grueling process, but by the end of the summer. Naruto learned how to read and improved his writing as well.

Naruto hugged Raiden to death and cried out of happiness for everything he has done for him in such little time. It was more than anyone has ever done for him and it made him feel special. He would get extremely jealous whenever other village children would approach Raiden to convince him to ditch 'the demon freak' in favor of them, but Raiden would always sneer at them and flay them open with his sharp tongue.

A surge of happiness would always fill his chest as Raiden always chooses him over anybody. He still got dark glares and malicious looks whenever he was on his own that made him shiver. They would decrease intensity whenever Raiden was around him, but they were still there.

"Hey Rai, whatcha doing?" Naruto asked as he walked through the main gate of Raiden's compound and spots a bare chested Raiden tending his garden. Naruto has always loved Raiden's garden. It was filled with so many flowers of different colors and he had strawberry and blueberry bushes which tasted amazing and other fruits.

"Nothing much, little lion," he told the blonde as he we pulling some weeds from his garden. He could've used his Souton to remove the weeds, but he preferred to do it manually. He finds it quite relaxing since during his time with the Dursley's it was the only time he had some silence. "Just harvesting some fruits and vegetables; wanna help? I'll give you some peaches and strawberries." Raiden offered tempting the blonde who had a soft spot for strawberries.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, "Hai! But only if you offer to make us some food afterwards." The blonde grinned rubbing his stomach at the prospects of eating some of Raiden's creation. Never has he ever had something as delicious as Raiden's cooking; with the exception of Ramen, of course, because ramen was the best food in the world and a gift of Kami to mere mortals. The ramen obsessed blonde never changed.

"Only if you help, you know the rules little lion." He wagged his finger at the blonde and tossed him a basket he made similar to the one he gave the Hokage months ago. The blonde caught the basket and Raiden pointed towards the tomatoes. "I'm thinking of making some spaghetti today. I found some pasta hidden in the grocery store last week. What do you say?" He asked the blonde.

Naruto eyes lit up brightly, at the mention of spaghetti. He remembers the first time Raiden made spaghetti couple months ago and it was amazing. He hummed happily as his mouth started to water in anticipation, "Sounds amazing, Rai!"

"Great. Why don't you start grabbing the ripe tomatoes and some herbs: basil, oregano, and Rosemary as well. I'll finish harvesting the berries and peaches. I could probably make some tarts for desserts." He said thoughtfully checking if he had what he needed to make the tarts.

If there was one good thing that the Dursley's did for him, it was teaching him how to cook. He learned how to make some delicious food which he now could appreciate as well as Naruto. He's still learning how to cook Japanese food and bought some cookbooks to help him and Naruto is his unofficial guinea pig who tastes all of his creations and gives him feedback.

"Hai," Naruto exclaimed loudly, and started doing his share of harvesting. They both worked in silence as they moved around in the garden checking for the ripest fruits available and taking them while leaving the unripe ones alone. Raiden made sure to teach him how to tell the ripe fruits and vegetables from the unripe ones.

It didn't take them long to have everything ready and they headed inside into the kitchen.

Both boys washed their hands and everything they harvested from the garden before they started prepping everything. Raiden made a detour and went into his room to grab a shirt before he returned to the kitchen.

"Alright let's get this start. Why don't you start . . .?"

 ** _~«Time skip»~_**

An hour and a half later, the food was done and sitting on the table. The savory aroma of homemade Italian food wafted throughout the kitchen making the boys hungry as they inhaled deeply.

"Come on! Let's eat Rai!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, licking his lips hungrily as he sat down.

Raiden took his seat and motioned Naruto to take first dibs at the food. The blonde whooped, attacking the spaghetti and garlic bread first completely avoiding the salad completely.

Raiden snorted, "Still avoiding the evil green vegetables of doom aren't cha?" Naruto visibly shivered and sent a death glare at the salad as if he was trying to burn it with his 'heat vision' and continued stuffing his face.

Shaking his head at his best friend, Raiden served himself some of his salad seeing as he was the only one who'll eat it." I'm assuming you'll want to stay over, right?" Raiden asked as he took a bite into his salad.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, did you finish working on the confetti tags?" The blonde asked.

"No, not yet; I can't seem to get it right. Each time I write the seal and test them out the confetti comes out like streamers. I need to redo the seal and research some more."

Naruto hummed. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually." He assured his raven haired friend. They didn't need the confetti tags just yet; they had time to figure them out.

"Yeah, are you excited to start school yet? We have a week and a half left." Raiden commented and watched as Naruto looked conflicted. He knew Naruto needed to graduate this year or he'll never be able to become a ninja. He vowed to make sure Naruto graduated this year if it was the last thing he did. It was the reason he's been pushing Naruto so much.

Naruto sighed, "I'm excited we're going but I'm scared I might fail again. It's . . . scary that there's a chances I might not pass. I just hope this year is different. I have to pass."

"Hey, don't be all gloom and darkness. It doesn't suit you." Raiden joked earning a small smile from Naruto. "You've come so far already and I'll be there with you. Together there's no chance we'll fail!"

The blonde gulped slowly, smiling shaky. "Yeah you're right. We'll be just fine."

* * *

 **August 22st, 1988, 7:00 pm**

 **Hokage's Office, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

It was calm and silent night inside village. Everyone was inside their homes getting ready to go to sleep when a huge explosion rattled nearby windows of business and homes located around the Uchiha compound. A billow of flames burned down and decimated almost everything inside the grounds. And chaos erupted.

ANBU operatives immediately contacted the Sandaime about the situation not wanting to waste any time. The Uchiha compound was burning down.

"Hokage-sama," Somebody exclaimed urgently, "The Uchiha compound seemed to have burst in flames. Dead bodies are scattered every. It's a massacre!" Kuma, a bear masked ANBU operative exclaimed loudly as he busted through the Hokage's door.

Sarutobi's eyes widen and face turn grim. He removed his robes to reveal his ninja gear underneath his official robes. He opened his desk and took out his helmet and put it on completely his ninja gear.

Sarutobi stood there looking as a fierce warrior he once was who fought in the previous wars before he became the Hokage. The older man clicked his sandals against the wooden floor and turned towards the ANBU.

"We'll have to scope out the damage and check for any survivors. Did anyone catch a glimpse of the culprit?" Sarutobi asked.

Kuma nodded, "they were many witnesses spotting Itachi fleeing from the Uchiha compound minutes before the explosion. By the time we were alerted by Neko, Inu and Hebi were chasing after Itachi but it seems he successfully escape our walls."

Sarutobi sighed heavily; he suddenly felt his old age and his body ached. He knew beforehand what was going to happen thanks to Itachi alerting him weeks prior to the massacre. When the young man came into his office and told him what the councils elders have done behind his back, Sarutobi was livid.

Homura, Koharu, and Danzo ordered Itachi to kill every single Uchiha on the suspicion they were planning to revolt and take over Konoha, which was true to a sense, but they haven't acted on it. Sarutobi couldn't do anything to stop it the orders.

Instead he asked Itachi to follow through the Elder's plans and spy for him on an organization which has been appearing on the radar which has been causing trouble throughout the Elemental Lands. Itachi was asked to infiltrate the organization, gain their trust and report back to him on his findings whenever he can. Itachi agreed, but asked Sarutobi to protect his little brother; Sasuke. The Hokage gave Itachi his word and promised he'll protect Sasuke to the best of his ability.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sarutobi and Kuma jumped out of the windows and dashed throughout the village, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They made haste and arrived within the compound in minutes. As they land, they saw lifeless bloodied bodies of men, women, and children scattered in every direction. It was a brutal image watching the aftermath of the massacre.

Scorch marks from the explosion were still visible and every house was burnt down to the ground with the exception of the main house which seemed intact from the outside, but badly damaged.

Inu and Neko appeared in front of him and debriefed him on what they've gathered. "Itachi has left the borders of Hi no Kuni. It seems he's moving southeast towards Mizu no Kuni towards a possible hideout with its borders." Inu said emotionless behind his mask.

Neko stepped up holding the single survivor from the massacre. The pale, raven haired boy was sleeping restlessly within her arms and was sweating heavily. His face contorted painfully from the nightmares he was having.

"We found the Uchiha heir lying motionless in the main living quarters, twitching and yelling in his sleep. It seemed from his yells, he witnessed his brother killing their parents' right in front of him and fell into Itachi's Genjutsu. He's showing evidence of severe mental torture, but no physical injuries except the one he inflicted on himself.

Either Itachi spared him or he had to make a quick getaway." Neko stated.

Sarutobi glanced at the sleeping form of the Uchiha heir and asked Neko to take him to the hospital. Neko nodded before she took the child and disappeared from sight.

"Sir, the Elders are calling an emergency meeting. They're calling all of the clan heads." Tora; a tiger masked ANBU operative said as he appeared next to him.

"I understand. You're dismissed." Sarutobi told Tora.

Tora nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Once Tora was out of sight, Inu turned towards the Hokage and sighed, "I guess the Elders will try to interfere with the Uchiha heir placement."

Sarutobi chuckled frigidly, "they'll never learn. With near extermination of the Uchiha they want to take the boy as they tried to do with Raiden, but luckily they can't. . . Why don't you go get Raiden, he might be interested in this." The elder man suggested making the masked man laugh.

"You just want Raiden to put them back in their place, don't you," Sarutobi looked sheepish. "I have to admit that is the main reason I want Raiden to be there, it's quite frightening to watch him get angry. It's like his green eyes start glowing and a dark aura appears around him.

Just last week be made a group of full grown men cry when they tried to attack Naruto." Inu shivered knowing how scary Raiden ire can be. It's not something he ever wants to experience . . . again.

Inu coughed weakly, "Right. It's not a pretty sight. Hebi and Tora are still terrified after their little encounter."

Sarutobi smiled. "It serves them right for trying to steal some of his peaches. They should've asked him instead of trying to grab a few. . . I better hurry before they start without me." He uttered softly and left Kakashi leave to pick up the emerald eyed boy.

When Sarutobi arrived at the council room he noticed most of the clan heads were already there; including, an extremely annoyed Raiden sitting in his clan seat crossing his arms and glaring at couple of the civilian representatives who used to torment Naruto.

He had to hold back his laughter as he saw Haruno Midori cowering from the death glare Raiden sent her. Homura and Koharu enter the room and took their seats. They look rather somber, but it's all an act. "We've called an emergency meeting today regarding the explosion you've all heard an hour ago." Koharu said mournfully, letting Homura continue.

"Just an hour ago, there was an attack on the Uchiha compound which has decimated the entire clan. We've lost every single Uchiha with the exception of two and I'm sorry to say one of them was the culprit of the attack." He watched as all eyes land on him. Many of them were looks of disbelief and horror, along with countless gasps coming from the civilian side.

Shukaku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Was the culprit apprehended?" He asked mildly intrigued by the whole ordeal. He knew what the council Elders were trying to do and smirked devilishly, knowing it was going to happen if a certain emerald eyed boy had something to say.

Sarutobi shook his head making most of the civilians worry and fidget. "I'm afraid to say he manage to flee into Mizu no Kuni borders. There's nothing we can do to retrieve him. He has already been declared a traitor to Konohagakure no Sato as well as a Mission-Nin."

Shukaku sighed, "How troublesome." The lazy man uttered under his breath.

"Just who's the traitor?" A civilian representative asked curiously, asking the question everyone wanted to hear.

Sarutobi stared at the civilian right in the eyes and said, "Uchiha Itachi."

Silence permeated the room as the name of the Uchiha prodigy was uttered. Tsume broke the silence and asked the question everyone had in their minds, "If Itachi was the culprit then who was the survivor?"

Sarutobi sighed, "His little brother, Sasuke is the last remaining Uchiha. He's currently in the hospital recovering from the mental stress and slight torture he received from Itachi." He saw as Raiden's eyebrows shot upwards and his face soften slightly. While Raiden and Fugaku had a bad start, they slowly patched up their shortcomings and got on friendly terms.

Koharu took advantage of the paused and shushed everyone. Using her obnoxious polite voice, which Raiden hated, she took over, "Now. Now;" she appeased calmly. "While the treacherous acts of Itachi won't go unpunished, we must ensure the safety of the Uchiha heir at all costs. He'll have to have a proper guardian until he's of age." She stated matter-of-factly, being as sweet as she could.

The civilians nodded, agreeing with Koharu. Many of them volunteered to take in the last Uchiha and raise him as their own, their greedy eyes twinkled brightly at the realization they'll be able to access the Uchiha bank accounts.

The clan heads opposed to the idea and refused to allow the civilians to gain a clan child and proposed they'll take the child. It was mainly, Hirashi who volunteered to take the child. Raiden stood back as he watched the greedy eyes of countless people who wanted the money, property, and political power that came with taking in Sasuke in.

He knew they didn't care for the child. They just wanted the wealth and power that came with it. Who knows, they might even try to kill the child to acquire everything. No, he wasn't going to allow another child to be abused. He has lived through it and he wouldn't want another child to live through what he did, even if it is Sasuke.

Unable to keep quiet, he banged his fist into his table and broke it in half using his rage. The loud thud echoed throughout the room deafening everyone within the room. The air around him felt heavily and his hair swished around. He glared at everyone who tried to get their hands on Sasuke.

"Have you all forgotten in your moment of greed that the last clan heir cannot be taken in by anybody. By declaring Itachi as a Missing-Nin and a traitor to Konohagakure no Sato, he has been banished from his clan and lost his Heir ship and title as an Uchiha." He spat out coldly. He glared at Koharu making her flinch back.

"You should've known that small fact, before you tried to take the last Uchiha heir and forcefully placed him somewhere else, breaking the Nidaime's Act which protects underage heirs, Mikoto-sama. Or perhaps you have forgotten?"

Akyou Toshiro, a short pudgy man with balding black hair and mud colored eyes shot up from his chair and pointed at him. "Just because you're a Senju it doesn't mean that the world revolves around you. You should learn to shut your mouth and know your place. You're still a child, you know nothing." The civilian sneered nastily.

Raiden's forehead twitched slightly. He stood up straight and raised his eyebrows at the man in front of him. "Hmm, you're right that I'm a child, but children have voices as well and I will be heard." He quirked up a shark-like smirk that sent shivers through the man spine making him cold sweat under his Raiden's venomous gaze.

Most of the clan heads pitied the man. They've heard about Raiden's vindictive ire and things always go bad for those unlucky few. Tsume sat at the age of her seat as he waited for the blood to be spilled. She genuinely liked the boy, and it was mainly because of his vindictive streak he had. Someone she admired, the boy wasn't a weak spine man.

"Tell me something, Mr. Toshiro. How long have you been on the civilian council?" he asked smoothly, almost purring softly in his calm, emotionless voice.

Toshiro gulped weakly. "I've been on the council since ten years ago, but I don't understand how that's relevant?" He asked confused by the question.

Raiden grinned madly, "Oh you'll see. . . Are you familiar with the Shodaime Education Decree, aren't Mr. Toshiro?"

Toshiro blinked, he shook his head and Raiden asked if any of the civilians knew what it is, but nobody knew. Raiden tsked disapprovingly at them and direct his question to Homura who hesitantly nodded.

"Perfect, now tell me what you do for a living, Mr. Toshiro?" The man puffed up his chest like a peacock and pompously said, "I'm the current head of the Academy for the past eight years."

Raiden rolled his eyes at the man.

"Hmm, you're the current head of the Academy who's in charge of teaching the next generation of ninjas. It must be quite a hard job. . ." He stroked the man's ego and the civilian beamed.

"Yes, it's quite hard."

"Yet, you don't know the Shodaime Education Decree? Hmm, interesting isn't Nara-san?" He asked the lazy Nara whose eyes widen as he realized what Raiden was planning.

"Yes, it's quite interesting." The man agreed. Raiden turned around to Homura. "May you please enlighten the poor head of the Academy and the rest of the civilians what does my grandfather's decree states?"

Homura glared at the boy but complied. "It states: 'Anyone who's found to be intentionally sabotaging a child's education either by, purposely providing false information or neglect of said child, they'll be sentenced 20 years of incarceration and be stripped of any titles he or she may have, as well as pay 50,000 Ryo as a fine. Should there be evidence of neglect, the Hokage and only the Hokage will have the power to make judgment upon the child in question to get the proper education.'" Toshiro paled drastically, his knees shaking and he was sweating profusely. He knew at moment he was screwed.

"Now, that you know what's it mean. Did you know Naruto didn't know how to read nor write correctly?" Raiden stated plainly, as if everyone knew.

Sarutobi, alongside the other clan heads looked shocked at the news. They didn't know Naruto didn't know how to read. They've all heard rumors how unruly and difficult Naruto was in the Academy from the rumor mill in the village.

"Yes, Naruto has been faking how to read and write. He had memorized the key facts on certain subjects, but no one taught him how to read or write properly. Usually, a parent would teach their child, but Naruto is an orphan and the matrons at the orphanages," he shot a dark glare at the head matron who was as white as a ghost. "Didn't think it was necessary to teach him; whenever he would ask they would laugh at him and hit him, telling him a 'freak like him didn't deserve to read.' And when he tried to ask you, you laughed at his face and told him to get lost. You even allowed his teacher and students to use him as a target during shurikens practice resulting in him going to the hospital more than once under your care."

Sarutobi growled viciously. He didn't know this was happening under his nose!

Raiden took out storage seal from his pocket and opened it. "This is a reading and writing proficiency test Naruto took under Fugaku's every own eyes. When I discovered he couldn't read or write, I asked him to test Naruto's and it was seriously lacking." He passed it to the Hokage and the elder man blanched at the results.

"As you can see his results are abysmal. I took it upon my help to teach him how to read and write properly. It was a long grueling process with the help of Fugaku, and he's now at his level he should be." He passed two more test results showing the improvements.

"What I want to know is; how did you and the orphanage matron allowed this to happen? You're jeopardizing his future and I won't allow it. Who knows what other students you've sabotaged before or how many you'll sabotage in the future... or how many other clan children have you failed?" He sneered at the man who was shaking in his seated, trying to get away from the countless glares he was receiving from the Clan heads.

"I, Raiden Senju-Potter, hereby accuse Akyou Toshiro and Shouto Zamiri of purposely sabotaging a child's education; a direct violation of Shodaime's Education Decree: as well as, child neglect; both physically, emotionally, and mental abuse; Misuse of power, bribery, and embezzlement on both parts." Raiden passed all of the documentation to prove his accusations to the Hokage.

Sarutobi looked through the documentation thoroughly in stupor; everything which Raiden accused them of was legitimate. there was prove and testimonies as well. Wasting no time, he summoned two ANBU to apprehend both of them. "Take them to the T&I department and extract anything needed to back up the evidence!" He demanded harshly. The ANBU operative nodded, taking the two screaming civilians away.

Raiden smirked, "does anyone wish to undermine me again for my age?" He snarled fiercely, his voice emotionless.

The civilians shook their heads and stayed quiet trying to escape his gaze. "Great, now that we established that. Sasuke will not be placed anywhere and as he falls in the same act as I do, and will be left alone. He will determine how he handles his own clan seat once he's of age or is qualified by the approval of another clan head. Correct?" he smiled sweetly, scaring the crap out of the civilians and some other clan heads.

The Elders gave Raiden a glare at could kill, but he remain unaffected by it. The Sandaime looked satisfied by the outcome and he ended the session. He asked Raiden to stay behind for a bit. Sarutobi waited for everyone to clear the room before he could address Raiden.

* * *

"I have to say I'm impressed by your skill at handling the council members and digging dirt on people." Raiden rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming.

"Matsu and Fugaku have been teaching me how to handle them and I've been reading all of the political aspects of Konoha. While Fugaku and myself, share different ideologies, when it comes to politics; we both agreed the civilians don't belong in our politics seeing as this is a military village, where the Hokage has the final word in all matters. The civilians shouldn't be involved in things that don't apply to them. There should be one or two civilian representatives, not twenty who can easily be bribed by others. The Elders council shouldn't be outvoting you nor going behind your back. They are your advisors and nothing more; they should only be there to advise you in things and not overruling you. I'm not tell you what to do, Kami knows I'm just an eight year old boy, but having Fugaku and a centuries old demon beating politics and their ideologies into me there not much I can do. Ugh!? This is why I hate politics. It's messy, very, very messy." Raiden whined childishly.

Sarutobi stared at the eight year old incredulously, what he was saying was beyond his years and it was all true. He needed to start cleaning up the council, removing those who don't belong and make the council more efficient. He knows the other clan heads have been hounding on him to do exactly that for years.

Especially Tsume, the fierce woman has strongly suggested him to kick out the civilians on more than one occasion. When it was coming from a child, it really did put things into prospective. He has already let too many things passed by and it appeared Naruto was the one who suffered the most.

He knew it was going to take time, but it was time for him to show everyone exactly why he's the Hokage. It was time for him to become stricter and it was going to start with three pesky elders who've betrayed his trust for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay,there's couple things I need to address real quick.**

 **1.) I'm so glad many of you have been enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I can't thank you all for favorite(ing), and following, and reviewing this story. You guys and gals are awesome!**

 **2.) Due to an overwhelming amount of requests via private messages, I'll be adding another pairing for Raiden bringing his harem to seven guys, four guys from HP (Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and undecided) and three from Naruto, (Naruto Uzumaki, undecided {maybe Konohamaru from Shippuden}, and undecided.) So far I haven't decided which Naruto character will be end up with Raiden. Some have suggested Itachi, Gaara, Kimimaro, Yukimaru, Ranmaru,and Juugo. If you want any of the guys I've mentioned or have another suggestion, make sure to leave a comment with your choice and I'll picked which ever has the most votes. And don't forget to choose another character from HP.**

 **3.) This story is will be slash and there's going to be m-preg, that's how Raiden and Naruto will be repopulating their clans; however there's also surrogacy. The m-preg won't be graphic when the child is born because I don't really want to write that.**

 **4.) There's going to be Dumbledore bashing, as well as Molly/Ginny/Ron Bashing.**

 **5.) Currently, I've been trying to find a familiar to bond with Raiden and I don't know what animal to choose. A Shadow wolf, Lunar Wolf, Basilisk, Phoenix, Dragon, Wyvern, another magical snake, or another magical animal. So if you guys and gals could leave your vote/suggestion, I would really appreciate it!**

 **6.) Raiden's paternity. In chapter Two, I stated that Senju Ryuichi married a woman called Tabitha Gryffindor (Yes, we'll be seeing the Hogwarts Founder's in the near future.) and birthed Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. (I know their real father is Senju Butsuma, and they had two other brother who died. They however didn't mention who the mother was, at least not that I remember.) Anyways, later on Hashirama marries Uzumaki Mito and they try to have a child, but fail. They later resort to have someone surrogate their child, (Lily, in this case), they succeed, but their child vanishes taken by magic and brought to the Lily's parents who they adopt. (Yes, magic decided take their child and leave it in another dimension.)**

 **Now, Tsunade is the first granddaughter of Hashirama and Mito meaning their sired a child later own and their child later birthed Tsuande and her brother, Nawaki, unless they adopted them? They never did mention who are their parents, i think?**

 **Lily carries the Senju and Uzumaki blood in her. She grows up, goes to Hogwarts and marries James Potter and they have Raiden (Harry).**

 **Now on Raiden's (Harry's) father side. James Potter wasn't birthed by Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black. They were having trouble conceiving a child because and it wasn't until their older age they found a child on their doorstep and blood adopted him. James(just like Lily, was taken from the Elemental lands and wasn't the only one. . .) was originally a Ryuusuke who became a Potter, Black, and Peverell due to the blood adoption.**

 **When James and Lily asked Sirius to become Raiden's (Harry's) godfather, they used a blood adoption in order for Raiden (Harry) to carry Sirius blood as a precaution if anything happens to them, Sirius would legally be able to claim Raiden (Harry) was his child.**

 **Now, Sirius wasn't adopted. His family actually came from the Elemental lands and kept their names, as the Kuro's (japanese for Black), but changed it to English. He carries the Kuro (Black) blood, which went to (Raiden) Harry when he blood adopted him.**

 **Hence, making Raiden (Harry) carry Senju, Uzumaki, Kuro (Black), Peverell, and Gryffindor blood. Keep that in mind, it will come up later in the story. Phew, I hope that makes sense?**

 **["Demon talking to it's host (through mental link)"]**

 **\ Demon talking by possessing it's host \**

 **' Thoughts '**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: First day of school**_

 **September 13th, 1988, 6:30 am**

 **Naruto's Apartment, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Naruto, Hurry up! We're going to be late, what are you looking for anyways?" Raiden asked exasperated by the frantic blonde, who was busy destroying his apartment looking for Kami knows what.

The blonde screamed out of frustration pulling his blonde hair, he falls onto the floor in defeat, pouting childishly. Raiden couldn't help but roll his eyes fondly at the dramatic blonde. He sat down next to Naruto and slightly nudges his shoulder. "What's the matter, little lion?" He asked his cerulean eyed friend.

Naruto looks down at the floor, grumbling about something but it's too muffled to make out anything. Raiden asked the blonde to repeat it what he said, clearly this time. "I can't find the goggles you bought me! You know the black ones with orange flames. I wanted wear them today." The blonde responds hotly, blushing a little by how childish he sounded but he didn't care. Those goggles meant the world to him because Raiden gave them to him as a congratulatory present for working his ass off all summer long.

One thing he learned about Raiden over the summer was; Raiden is a slave driver from hell. He wouldn't allow him to goof off; Raiden would constantly be throwing paper balls wherever he got distracted or worse, shock him.

Raiden reached into his pocket of his jacket and took out the pair of goggles he bought Naruto as a gift. He tossed them at the blonde, chuckling as he watched the blonde's face light up light a Christmas and wastes no time putting them on. He grins proudly modeling his eyewear.

"Now that you've found them let's get going. We'll make it on time if we take the short cut." Raiden pulls the blonde and both of them run at top speed. Thanks to their training and hard work during the summer, they arrive at the Academy within 5 minutes as opposed to the 15 minute walk it would have taken them. They quickly find their assigned classroom and sat down together, right in the center of the room.

Raiden noticed that many of the other clan's heirs have decided to enter the Academy as well as Naruto and him. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and even the incredible shy Hyuuga Heiress, respond to his greeting and nodded back. He acknowledges those who's he's friendly with by giving them a small nod and smile, and ignore his group of fan-girls giggling coly at him.

While he might know the other clan heirs, Raiden wasn't close to any of them with the exception of Hinata, and Kiba. The meek, purple haired heiresses, has managed to squirm into his heart as a sister he has never had and the loud brash dog-lover wasn't so bad either.

The morning bell shrilled loudly making Kiba and Raiden wince lightly, thanks to theirs hyper sensitive hearing.

Many of the other students took their seats and quite down when the classroom door banged open, revealing a tall, lithe man with medium length, brown hair which is tied into a ponytail and a rather distinctive thin scar that runs across the man's nose. The brunette man was rather young to a teacher in Raiden's opinion but he'll wait to see if the man is a decent teacher.

The man chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head he cleared his throat. "Whew, barely made it on time." The man joked nervously, "umm right. I'm going to be your instructor the following three years, I'm Umino Iruka and I'll be preparing you, to the best of my ability to pass the culmination test and receive your own hitai-ite to start your ninja journey. In order to pass and receive your hitai-ite, you must at least get 80% on the written portion and perform three ninja skill perfectly with no errors. Any question?" The kind man asked his class.

A pink haired girl with pale green eyes raised her hand immediately as soon as Iruka finished.

Raiden narrowed his eyes recognizing the disgusting shade of pink hair. It wasn't a common hair color within Konoha and he only knew one other person in the whole village with the exact shade of pink, Haruno Midori.

He turned around to ask Naruto who the pink haired girl was, but the blonde was busy gawking at the girl as if she was the prettiest girl in the room. He was slightly drooling and had hearts shape eyes. He tried not to thinking about the sudden pang of jealousy and pushed them away, he was NOT jealous of a pink haired bimbo. Hinata was way prettier than the pink haired girl. And he certainly wasn't pouting.

"Umm, I'm Haruno Sakura, Iruka-sensei. . ." The pink haired girl said meekishly.

 _'Ugh. Really, named after a cherry blossom tree, ain't that creative.'_ He thought snidely to himself waking up Matsu and snickered at Raiden jealous antics.

The demon wolf prowled around his den and he walked into his forest in Raiden's mindscape. He took a sip of water from the stream and responds, **["you know it's just a crush, right? And he's just nine turning 10 in a month and a half he doesn't know what he likes."]**

'I know that. It's just I don't like her. You've seen how she treats Naruto as if he's the lowest of scum and how she fawns over the brooding Uchiha brat. I just wished Naruto would see that.'

 **["Eventually he'll see she's not a proper mate for him. Just wait and be patient. Now pay attention, you're sensei is answering her question."]** Raiden grumbled, but listen to the wolf demon.

"Well, I can't tell you what you might get tested on until a month prior to the test, but I can tell what you might be asked to perform. You may be asked to show your kunai and shuriken proficiency and accuracy at different distances; or maybe asked to perform a basic Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or dispelling Genjutsu. Does that answer your question, Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded and wrote everything down so she doesn't forget.

"Any more questions, no, alright. Why don't we get to know each other better? Just state your name, age, status, and one fact about yourself. I'll start. I'm Umino Iruka, from the Umino clan. I'm currently 25 years old and I like reading on my free time." He gave a small smile and pick on Sakura.

Sakura blushed lightly and played with her long pink hair coyly, "Umm, I'm Haruno Sakura. My parents are both civilians and are head librarians of our village library. I'm ten years old and I love. . ." She stared at Sasuke and giggled madly, her cheeks heat up thinking about the Uchiha heir.

Iruka sweat-dropped heavily, pointing at another student seeing as Sakura isn't going to stop batting her eyes at Sasuke anytime soon. He pitied the Uchiha and Senju heir; he knew how vicious and terrifying fangirls could be, he shivered mentally.

A tall boy with a bowl haircut wearing a skintight green spandex suit and extremely bushy eyebrows stands up and salutes Iruka overzealously.

Raiden marvels at the bushiness of the boy's eyebrows, they look like two fuzzy caterpillars decided to crawl on his face and make residence where his eyebrows would've been.

 _'They look so warm. Do you think they're warm, Matsu?'_ Raiden marveled for their bushiness for a moment before he asked Matsu quietly.

 **["Err, I wouldn't get too close to them, cub. They look like they make attack you if you get too close."]** Matsu warned, looking at the boy warily, as if he's waiting for the boy's eyebrows to get up and move.

Raiden hummed. _'Yeah, plus he's wearing a skin tight, green spandex suit with oranges leg warmers. Who in their right mind would wear spandex!?'_

 **[" I don't have a clue, cub. But quite down and listen."]**

"I'm Rock Lee, Yosh! I'm twelve years old, and I'm an orphan!" The boy gave a huge, eye blinding smile and sat back right down. Everyone cringed slightly at the boy's enthusiasm and skin tight spandex he wore.

The classroom remained silent until a brunette haired girl with two hair buns on her head stood up. She was wearing a traditional Chinese dress. She, unlike the other girls in the room, wasn't gawking at Sasuke and that made Raiden like her a bit.

"I'm Tenten. My parents aren't ninjas but the village's top weapon suppliers and weapon smith in town. I'm ten years old and I wish to become a weapon mistress." Raiden was impressed, she already knew what she wanted to be; perhaps she was influenced by her parents jobs, but it's still impressive.

The next person to stand up was a long haired brunette whose hair reached his lower back and was held by a ponytail. He had glazed, violet eyes with no pupil typical of those clan members of the Hyuuga clan. He wore a long sleeve, billowy white shirt, brown pants and black opened toed boots

While he is the perfect Hyuuga heir to many of his clan members, he wasn't part of the main family branch and couldn't become the next head as he wished to. Instead, he was destined to be nothing else but another 'slave' to the clan and wore the cage bird seal as a sign of his failure... He held extreme resent towards the main branch and belittled Hinata, who was his cousin, every moment he could.

It was because of him, he met a crying Hinata lost in the training fields during the summer and because of that grew extremely close to each other. Hinata would often come to him whenever it became too much for her to bear, he'll listen to what she had to say and offer his advice.

He has been working hard to improve Hinata's self-worth and self-esteem, which was nonexistent. He's made some improvement with her, but with her father and cousin belittling her it isn't enough.

Raiden let out a tiny growl at the Hyuuga boy and narrowed his yes at him.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji from the Hyuuga clan. I'm eleven years old and I'm destined to become the worthy heir of my clan." He shot a dark glare at Hinata who flinched back into her seat at his dark tone and lowered her head ashamed by what he meant.

Everyone in the classroom felt uncomfortable and shifted in their seats from the sudden influx of tension in the room. Thankfully, another person stood up and laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head and petted the puppy who laid on his messy brown hair, sleeping peacefully unaware of the tension in the room

The boy wore a gray colored jacket with a black fur lined hood over his black shirt. He had a pair of black pants and a typical pair of blue opened toed shoes. He had a peculiar facial tattoo, which resemble two red fangs, one on each cheek symbolizing his initiation into his clan. His pupils were similar to Raiden own slit-pupils and both of them had extra sharp canines, completing their animalistic look.

Raiden recognized the dog loving boy. They got along with each other and their love for canines certainly did help to cement their friendship. While Raiden preferred wolves over dogs, the Inuzukas' preferred dogs as his clan specialize in breeding dog-nin as animals' companions to fight alongside with.

Just like Raiden, the Inuzuka had enhanced senses which were the reasons they were the best trackers in the villages for their sharp noses and ears.

"Hehehe, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner, Akamaru. I'm from the Inuzuka clan and I'm eleven years old. I enjoy playing and training with Akamaru when I can." He softly petted his dog before he sat down.

Yamanaka heiress stood up flicking her long blonde hair away from her face. She gave a flirtatious sly smile to Sasuke and batted her pretty blue eyes. Sakura noticed what she did and fumed inwardly. She was definitely going to give her a piece of her mind later.

Raiden sat there watching the pissing match between both girls were having and was unimpressed. He honestly didn't know what either girl saw in the brooding boy. Perhaps it was his whole traumatic past, his brooding and hating life air he had around him, or his vampiric look that made most girls fawn and swoon his way. Either way, he rather have Sasuke deal with all the fangirls.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino from the Yamanaka clan. I'm ten years old and I love tending to flowers as well others things." She giggles softly as heat move up her cheeks as he stared at ebony haired boy, with a final glance towards Sasuke she sat down hiding her flustered face.

The Nara heir gave out a loud exhausted sigh as he ignored the blonde girl next to him; clearly, he was tired of the girls who were blushing every time they glanced at Sasuke. He doesn't understand girls, they are just weird sometime.

He gave out a bored look, "how troublesome." He muttered under his breathe. "I'm Nara Shikamaru from the Nara clan. I'm ten years old and enjoying taking a nice long nap under a tree." He sighed before he closed his eyes as he waited for the next person.

A chubby boy with messy light auburn hair stood up and stopped munching on a bag of chips. He swiped the crumbs off his face with his arm sleeve. The Akimichi heir wore a green jacket over a white shirt with the Akimichi insignia on the front. He had a long white scarf wrap once around his neck. Unlike the rest of the students in the classroom, he had a pair of beige shorts instead of pants which everyone wore. "I'm Akimichi Chouji from the Akimichi clan. I'm ten years old and love Barbeque!" The chubby boy sat down and started eating his chips again.

If there was something Raiden learned by watching was, never call an Akimichi fat and never ever get in the middle of an Akimichi and their food.

Raiden saw Hinata stand up slowly and she looked down at her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. The shy Hyuuga heiress looked up and saw Raiden giving her a comforting smile to go on. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata from the H-Hyuuga clan. I'm t-ten years old and I like cooking." She stuttered turning beet red. She sat back down and hide her face in her arms. Raiden smiled fondly, proud she didn't stuttered as much as she used it. It certainly was an improvement, he mused over.

Next to Hinata; a tall, dark haired boy stood with black shades covering his eyes. He wore a long sleeve grey jacket that came up to his nose, completely covering his lower face. The quite Aburame heir was quite strange, but it was mainly due to the fact that the Aburame clan tended to keep to themselves and they were living host to their kikaichuu beetles as soon as they were couple months old.

It made him shiver slightly that they were willingly allowing live beetles incubated their body and were constantly moving in, out, and around their bodies. He did find it kind of cool in a completely creepy kind of way.

"I'm Aburame Shino from the Aburame clan. I'm ten years old and I enjoying collecting insects." The Aburame heir said quietly, however inside his mind he was laughing hysterically.

 _'Just you all wait. Once I take over the world, you shall all bow down to my feet and will become my slaves. . . Soon. . .'_

Raiden felt a disturbance in the force but ignored it as Naruto stood up and gave a bright smile.

He didn't know why the blonde decided to wear the ugly and incredibly florescent orange jumpsuit. At least the goggles he got him kind of matched, that was a plus. He was definitely going to have a talk with about his precious orange jumpsuit later, it was too conspicuous and eye catching for practical use. It was almost as he had a neon sign over his head telling everyone to look at him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo! I'm nine years old turning ten in couple of months and I love ramen!" He exclaimed loudly making Raiden and Kiba cringe thanks to their sensitive hearing. He received couple of sneers and dark glares thrown at him by various civilian children making him flinch slightly, Naruto noticed the snickers and whispers some of the children were having between each other, he keep on smiling ignoring the harsh names he heard. He felt Raiden give him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder as he sat down.

Raiden glared darkly at the civilian children and shut him up completely and smirked satisficed by their immediate reaction. Many of them were pranked heavily by him and knew how vicious he could be if he wished. They all knew better to mess with him.

He wore a black jacket with two red stripes running down on each sleeve and the Konoha insignia on the back. Underneath his jacket he wore a form fitting, black mesh shirt which was reinforced by chakra links to provided extra protection. Around his neck, he wore black quartz necklace Naruto gave him on his birthday and had his hands wrapped in white bandages similar to Rock Lee's but only covering up to his wrists on both hands. He had a pair of grey pants and navy blue, opened toed boots.

"I'm Senju-Potter Raiden from the Senju clan. I'm eight years old and I hate those who enjoy bullying others" His voice turned icy cold and many civilian children shivered as his dark voice echoed through the room, promising nothing but nasty revenge. He smirked, showing off his sharp canines before he sat down. He may or may have not growled scaring the boys sitting in front of him.

As he sat down, he Uchiha heir snorted at him and sneered. Raiden snorted at his attempt to intimidate him, it was a feeble attempt at best.

The Uchiha stood up and flicked his ebony hair out of his face. His black obsidian eyes narrowed slightly at Raiden, showing his dislike towards the Senju heir publicly. Sasuke hated Raiden because his father approved of Raiden and acknowledge him, whereas he couldn't even get his father to look at him or have a moment of his time.

He paused dramatically making the fan-girls blushing and swoon over him at his dramatic pause.

"I'm. . . Uchiha Sasuke. . . from the mighty, Uchiha clan. I'm eleven years old and I hate everything." He stated pompously, puffing his chest out trying to make himself look bigger than he was.

Raiden snorted, _' typically brooding bastard. I swear if I end up in the same team as him I'll freaking kill him. He's such an ungrateful, idiotic, jealous brat who's obsessed with getting revenge ever since his brother killed of his clan. Sure it was rather tragic, but it's no use if he's working on getting vengeance. He's a ticking time bomb.'_

 **["I don't like the brat either. It's clear he was smothered by his mother and his father probably wished he was like his brother, who was a true prodigy. It's clear he resents his brother and will not stop until he kills him, if he can. He doesn't like you either because his father liked you over him.**

 **It's his own hatred that's fueling him, and as an Uchiha, it's amplified thanks to their Sharingan. Better watch out, cub. He could be dangerous and highly volatile."]**

* * *

 **September 13th, 1988, 12:00 noon**

 **Iruka's Classroom, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Alright guys, we're having a 30 minute lunch break before he continue with the history lesson. Makes sure to eat and go to the bathroom before the bell rings!" Iruka exclaimed as his students grab their lunches and ran out.

"Come on Rai! Let's go!" Naruto pulled Raiden by his hand leads him towards his favorite spot.

They approach a tall oak tree with plenty of shade for them and they sit down. Naruto rubbed this hands together as Raiden uncovers their bento boxes he made for them which consisted of white steamed rice, octopus shaped sausages with sesame faces that Naruto demanded. He also made three onigiri with a plum filling and teriyaki chicken with glazed carrots.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed happily before he tuck into the delicious food Raiden made.

Raiden watched mildly assumed as Naruto stuffed his face with rice, puffing his cheeks making him look like a chipmunk storing nuts for winter.

He looked down at his bento and started eating at his own slow pace. Halfway through his meal he heard the muffled footsteps approaching them. He glanced up and saw Hinata coming closer with a weak smile on her face and red faced. "H-hi R-Raiden-kun. . . N-N-Naruto-kun. . . May I sit with you?" Hinata blushed brightly, she playing with her fingers instead of looking at them.

"What have I told you about dropped the honorifics, Hinata, we're friends now. There's no need for them and of course you can join us." He chided the shy girl making her smile softly as he called her a friend. She was glad Raiden was her friend. She knew the raven haired boy would always be there if she needed someone to talk to with and offer advice.

"O-okay," She said timidly, sitting next to Raiden before he opened her own bento.

"Rai is right Hinata. You're our friend and don't let anyone tell you different." Naruto added gleefully, giving Hinata a happy grin before he went back to his food.

Hinata went from light pink to bright red, looking more like a tomato as Naruto grinned at her. She meeped and looked away. Raiden chuckled at the purpled haired girl, he knew of her crush on

Naruto. It was rather obvious and oddly, it didn't bother him.

 **[Hmm, aren't you going to get jealous of her? It's clear she has a huge crush on your blonde."]** Matsu asked his host, curiously.

 _'He's not my blonde. . . Well not yet anyways. Should he grow up and realize he likes her instead of me, we'll it's his choice. As long as he's happy I'll be happy. Plus, Hinata genuinely likes him and I'm sure they'll be fine. I just don't want him falling for someone who's not right for him.'_ He shrugged mentally.

Matsu stares at the boy speechlessly. He sighs, **["sometimes. . . I don't see you as the eight year old boy you are; you act, talk, and behave much older than you actually are."]** Matsu stated ruefully at his host.

Raiden sighed, _'I know that. I don't feel my age and get angry when people treat me like a child. I had to grow up beyond my years because if I haven't, I would've suffered more and who knows how my life wouldn't turn out if I didn't have you with me. My so called family hated me because I'm a wizard, and they weren't going to show me love that I desperately craved until you woke up and guided me. You became my parent, my brother, my mentor, and most importantly a friend whom I love deeply and care for. I work my ass off learning everything I can because I want to make you proud and to prove to myself I can do this on my own. '_

Matsu stared at the little boy, whom he sees as a little brother, with awe and love radiating from his pores and transforms into his human form. Instead of an enormous demon wolf with ten tails swishing behind him, stood a burly man with golden amber eyes and platinum silver hair with black highlights. He towered over Harry's own 4"9' height by at least three feet, stand at a mighty 7"9'.

His body was heavily muscled resembling the physique of a Greek god or a true warrior who knew his way on a battlefield wielding a broadsword or a battle-axe as his preferred weapon. Raiden could see couple battle scars marring his olive colored skin around his meaty neck and accented collarbones he had two bite marks that resembled a wound of a vaguely large canine, perhaps another wolf demon. Alongside his left shoulder and running down his arm, he has a large straight scar that came from a sharp sword.

Matsu smiled and pulled Raiden into his strong embrace. The raven haired boy sighed burying his face into Matsu's broad chest, inhaling the familiar earthy scent that only Matsu had that reminded him of a strong thunderstorm, and morning dew.

 **[Cub, no matter what you do I'll always be proud of you. As long as you stay true to yourself and do what you believe in, I'll be right next to you helping you however I can. You're like my little brother who's stubborn as a mule but cunning like a snake and wise as a raven. You're as brave as a lion and protective like a badger den mother. You're as powerful as a dragon and deadly as a wolf."]** He smirked handsomely, showing off his sharp fangs.

 **['You'll have your share of bad days and experience the worst of humanity. You'll face death, lots of death and it'll be painful when you lose a loved one, but you'll get through it. You'll make mistakes, but you'll learn from them and grow to become greater; plus, you're quite terrifying when you're angry and if you add your killer intent you'll give your enemies nightmares."]** He ran his fingers through Raiden messy hair, **["Just don't grow up so fast and enjoy your youth."]** He whispered softly.

 _'I know. . . I know. . .'_ Raiden mumbled. _'Hey Matsu, do you think you could suppress my chakra by half?_ '

Matsu raised an eyebrow by the sudden question Raiden asked. **["Why would you want to do that, cub?"]**

 _'Well, I've been thinking. . .'_ He paused when he hears Matsu snickering.

 **["This can't be good."]** Matsu interrupted him, earning a punch from Raiden.

 _'Oi, not all of my ideas create chaos. . . Well, mostly,'_ Matsu huffed, but he ignored the demon wolf. _'Anyways, as I was saying before you interrupted me. I've been thinking, if I were to suppress at least 50% or 75% of my chakra I would not only increase my reserves but I'll also hide my reserves from others.'_

Matsu hummed. **["Hmmm, I could suppress your chakra if you're sure about this, but it'll make it a lot harder for you to transition from you're full reserves to half or three-quarters of your reserves.** **Are you sure, cub?"]** He asked.

Raiden nodded _'yeah, I'm sure.'_

 **["I'll right, we're doing it tonight. It's going to hurt and it'll be extremely uncomfortable for couple of weeks."]**

 _'It's fine.'_

 **["If you say so. . . You should return. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba are freaking out and the puppy is trying to wake you up."]**

 _'Alright, see you later Matsu.'_

When Raiden opened his eyes he saw the concern looks of his friends staring at him with worry.

Naruto especially, was freaking out. He felt Akamaru's rough tongue licking his left cheek covering him in dog slobber, the white furred dog barked happily as Raiden scratched behind his ears and curled onto his lap enjoying the petting and attention he was receiving from his raven haired friend.

Raiden chuckled. "Sure, make yourself at home you don't you?" He said to the dog lying on his lap. Akamaru barked lazily and Raiden snorted interpreting what Akamaru said as: 'just keep scratching and let me sleep.' Raiden snorted, but keeps petting the dog.

"What the heck just happened? Just seconds ago you were frozen in place and nothing we did woke you up.!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly waving his arms frantically in the air to prove his point.

Akamaru whined, he turn to look at the loud blonde and barked at him for interrupting his nap he was about to take on his favorite human's lap. Laughing sheepishly, Raiden scratched the back of his head, "Umm, sorry for worrying you guys but I'm fine. I kind of fell into a meditative trance… Hehehe. "

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba look at him completely deadpanned by what he said, who in there right might would accidentally fall into a deep meditative state out of nowhere?

"Oh, hey there Kiba;" he acknowledged the brunette. "When did you get here?" Raiden questioned as he continued to pet the now sleeping dog on his lap.

Kiba looked as his dog made himself right at home on Raiden's lap. He wasn't surprised anymore, after all Raiden had a way with dogs which would make an Inuzuka jealous.

"Couple minutes ago. Naruto came running and dragged me to see if I could wake you up. When I arrived Hinata was freaking out slapping you across the face. It's was freaking hilarious!" The

Inuzuka heir laughed hysterically while Hinata was dying of mortification.

The Hyuuga heiress glanced away, wanting nothing else but to disappear and not been seen by anyone; especially, by Raiden.

"Whoa, you pack quite a punch Hinata." He said jokingly as he rubbed his sore cheek gently.

Hinata blushed, "s-sorry R-Raiden. I-I d-didn't mean t-to hit y-you hard."

"It's okay, it my fault for scaring you both." He shrugged. "Anyways, we should get going. The bell should be ringing soon." As of cue, the bell rang alerting everyone it was time to go back in.

The quartet packed away their lunches

Gently, Raiden passed the sleeping puppy to Kiba who happy placed him inside the hood of his jacket. The quartet walked into their classroom and sat in their previous seat. Naruto and Raiden sat next to each other in the middle row of the room; whereas, Kiba and Hinata sat two rows behind Naruto and Raiden.

As the rest of the students were taking their seats, Iruka walked towards the chalkboard carrying a textbook. He wrote out couple of different dates of significant events which have affected Konoha.

Raiden recognized the dates thanks to Matsu drilling the history of Konoha as well as the history of the Elemental Lands.

"Okay, can anyone identify and explain the significance of any of these dates?"

* * *

 **September 13th, 1988, 4:30 pm**

 **Naruto's Apartment, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Alas, Home sweet Home!" Exclaimed the blonde as he dumped his satchel by the door and proceed to throw himself on the couch and closed his eyes. His green eyed companion shook his head at the blonde. He picked up the blonde's satchel and placed it on the coffee table. He picked up the blonde's feet and sat down on the couch before he placed the blonde's feet on his lap.

"What do you think about Iruka-sensei?" The blonde asked his friend, still closing his eyes.

Raiden hummed thoughtfully, "hmm well," he began. "He's rather young, but it's clear to anyone he enjoys teaching others and genuinely wants us to learn. He's a true caregiver, and fair. He's not going to be biased because you say how he put Sasuke in his placed when he spoke out of term, but insulted my clan and by self. It's about time the Uchiha bastard learns that he isn't the best and that just because he's an Uchiha it'll mean everyone will bow down to him." He said smirking remembering the bewildered and astonished face Sasuke had when Iruka reprimand him.

Naruto snorted, "I can't believe the teme and the nerve to insult you. Didn't he declare you his enemy?" The blonde asked curious about the ramification of Sasuke's actions towards another prestigious clan.

Raiden sighed, "not exactly. If he would've physically attacked with the intention of harming me, he would not only declared me his enemy, but I'll be able to declare a retribution match where both would fight until the other one gives up or death. The loser of the match would have to do anything the winner wishes, within reason of course. It's a serious crime to attack another clan member especially the heirs or anyone from main branch. Fortunately, Sasuke just insulted my clan and me. All he had to do is apologize and I gave him a warning this time." He explained to the blonde.

Naruto scrunched up his nose, "thank Kami I don't have to worry about clan politics." He stated looking nonchalantly at the ceiling. Raiden tensed up.

He shot him a questionable look at the blonde debating whether or not should he tell Naruto about his heritage. The Uzumakis' were a feared clan before they were completely wiped including their country and village.

Shaking his head, Raiden decided to tell him or at least what he knew which was very little to begin with, but if he was in Naruto's position he'll appreciate any information he could get.

"Umm, Naru… You're actually part of a clan. . . Either or mother or father was a member of the Uzumaki clan who's from Uzushiogakure no Sato. The Uzumaki clan was a powerful clan. They were masters in Fuuinjutsu and had huge chakra reserves. They were able to make chakra weapons which help them infuse their chakra to their weapons or armor. . ."

Naruto stiffen up, "you mean to tell me that one of my parents was from an actual clan from another village?" He asked quietly.

Raiden sighed. "Yes Naru. At least one of your parents was from the Uzumaki clan, but unfortunately your village and your clan was wiped out by Iwa, Kumo, and Kusa, I believe, because they feared them. From what I understand, Konoha came to Uzushio aid, but they were too late. The village was in flames and almost all its citizens were dead or were lucky to escape. You are the only known Uzumaki to be alive, those who survived are scattered around the Elemental Lands and most likely change their names. In fact, the Konoha's red spiral used by our Shinobi flak jackets and hitai-ate: is your family crest. The Shodaime used it as a symbol of friendship by our clans when he became the Hokage. I'm sorry Naru…" He said softly, as he told Naruto a little of his family history.

Naruto didn't know how to react to the revelation of his heritage. He has never thought that he was even from any clan; he thought he was just a civilian not a clan member. But seeing as his clan is from another village and wiped out he guessed he didn't have much power within Konoha.

Unconsciously, he sat up and rested his head against Raiden's chest listening to his steady heartbeat and purring quietly as Raiden ran his hand through his hair. He sighed nonchalantly,

"Rai, It's not your fault; at least you told me something from my heritage which I've never heard. All I remember was a beautiful woman with bright red hair and green eyes. Not as pretty as yours but still pretty. She had a kind smile and she loved me." He smiled fondly.

"You think my eyes a pretty?" Naruto blushed, he was thankful Raiden couldn't see him. "Err. . . Kind of. . . I've never seen such bright green eyes on anyone. They're much prettier than Sakura-chan's eyes."

Inwardly, Raiden puffed out his chest looking completely smug. Raiden chuckled, "why thank you Naru, but you're eyes are prettier. They're so blue they look like sapphires." Naruto blushed fiercely, not used to receiving compliments from anyone.

Not wanting to embarrass the blonde any further, he said. "You know, if you remember your mom with bright red hair then she's from the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki were known for their fiery red hair and pale skin and green eyes. . . My grandfather, Senju Hashirama, actually married an Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki, making the Senju and Uzumaki unite as cousin branch. And I remember by mother having red hair and green eyes as well. So technically we're distantly related so to speak, but not directly. Your blonde hair and blue eyes must be from your father side, just like my black hair came from my dad side."

Naruto buried his face into his lap smiling softly. Something within Naruto's chest tingled, warming up his chest as he rested his face on Raiden chest. He felt two arms wrap around him tightly. He snuggled into Raiden's chest and let out a content sigh. He felt Raiden's chest move up and down as he chuckled.

"Getting comfortable there little lion?"

Naruto grunted, "Shhh, sleepy. . ."

Raiden looked down at the blonde smiling fondly at him. He sighed, "Alright. A small nap wouldn't hurt. . . Sleep tight, little lion."

"Mmmm, night. . . Shadow" Naruto said sleepy. His eyes drooped heavily as sleep overcame him.

He inhaled Raiden's earthy scent of pine needle, lavender, and morning dew; before he fell into deep sleep.

'Things will be better. . . As long as I have Raiden with me. . .' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

 **E/N:**

 **The current poll on Raiden's pairing:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Itachi: 2**

 **Gaara: 3**

 **Konohamaru (Shippuden): 3**

 **Kimimaro: 1**

 **Yukimaru: 1**

 **Ranmaru: 1**

 **Juugo: 2**

 **HP:**

 **Theodore Nott: 1**

 **Cedric Diggory: 2**

 **Draco Malfoy: 4**

 **Oliver Wood: 2**

 **Viktor Krum: 3**

 **Seamus Finnigan: 1**

 **Current familiar poll for Raiden:**

 **Shadow wolf: o**

 **Lunar Wolf: 0**

 **Basilisk: Phoenix: 0**

 **Dragon: 0**

 **Wyvern: 0**

 **So vote for the pairing and familiar you want and remember the two guys with the most votes from Naruto section will be in Raiden's harem, as well as the guy with the highest votes from HP section!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**A/N: Whoa, I didn't expect so many votes, you guys and gals are awesome! Thank you all for taking your time on voting via poll or review, I truly appreciate it! Be sure to read the warning I've placed on the bottom of this Author's Note, this chapter won't be pretty and will contain some dark themes! So yeah... you've been warned.**

 _ *** Update: Thank you to Willtofish and butterflypuss for catching my mistake on the memories books. I just changed it as it was supposed to be. I'll also be updating the results shortly, but before that I want to remind everyone that Naruto WILL be in Raiden's Harem, just in case I didn't made it clear before and I will NOT be going crazy with Raiden's harem(Ataxuis), there's only going to be seven guys and with Raiden that's eight guys, no more no less. As for latdh1 comment, I can but I'm not really good with OMC, I'll add the OMC to the poll and see how it goes.**_

 **I just finished tallying the votes and here are the results for far:**

 **Naruto:**

 **1.) Gaara - 50**

 **2.) Itachi -50**

 **3.) Konohamaru - 25**

 **4.) Kimimaro - 16**

 **5.) Shikamaru - 10**

 **6.) Kiba - 8**

 **7.) Haku - 6**

 **8.) Juugo - 6**

 **9.) Yukimaru - 6**

 **10.) Ranmaru - 5**

 **11.) Neji - 2**

 **12.) Choji - 1**

 **HP:**

 **1.) Viktor Krum - 31**

 **2.) Cedric Diggory - 28**

 **3.) Draco Malfoy - 21**

 **4.) Theodore Nott - 16**

 **5.) Oliver Wood - 10**

 **6.) Seamus Finnigan - 6**

 **7.) Blaise Zabini - 5**

 **8.) Colin Creevey - 4**

 **9.) HP OMC: undetermined**

 **Familiar:**

 **1.) Dragon - 33**

 **2.) Phoenix - 25**

 **3.) Lunar Wolf - 21**

 **4.) Shadow Wolf - 23**

 **5.) Basilisk - 12**

 **6.) Wyvern - 2**

 **It seems Gaara and Itachi are leading from the Naruto side and Viktor Krum is leading of the HP side. I'm actually surprised Viktor is actually leading, but hey they aren't many fic with Viktor so it'll be interesting to write him... his accent though might be tricky.**

 **On the familiar side, it seems most of you would like Raiden to have a dragon as a familiar. Some of you have brought up the point that a dragon would be a bit impractical to have and to a point it kinda is, however I've been thinking of having a dragon which will be able to resize him/herself at will, meaning it can be small enough for Raiden to carry with him and then it could grow to it's real size and do some damage. Also, remember that the Ryuusuke Clan used to have dragon contract, so I can certainly work with that. In fact, I know exactly when to bring the dragon familiar into the story.**

 **The Shadow wolf and Lunar wolf are just few votes behind the dragon, and i just want to say something. I've been thinking of combine the two wolves as a pair. The Lunar wolf as Raiden's familiar and the Shadow wolf as Raiden'summoning animal, that way he'll have them both. Whether or not the wolves win, there's definitely going to be a shadow wolf summoning animal...**

 **Now to answer a few questions/comments:**

 **To Kamuitachi: I don't really see familiars and summoning animals the same as each other. To me, familiars are more like spirit animals or guardians, who bound themselves to a person creating a soul bound between each other and they'll protect their human till death. Summoning animals are more like partners, who'll be there when you summon them to aid you in a fight. But after the fight is over they'll go back to wherever they came from. Hence, why I want Raiden to have a familiar. And he will have have two active summoning contracts in this story.**

 **Also, I believe you asked what 'Souton' is, and the answer to your question it's Plant Release, an advance form of Mokuton (Wood Release), which allows a person to fully manipulate plants. I hope that answers your question.**

 **To Kurai: Just to comment on your comment... Unfortunately I can't pair Raiden with Kakashi because they way I've written them. Kakashi sees Raiden as a little brother and Raiden sees Kakashi as an older brother, so having them paired up would be weird... However, perhaps I'll write another story with a KakashixHarry pairing in the future.**

 **Also, I'll be having Kakashi paired with Iruka and Remus paired Sirius. Cedric is possible though.**

 **Many of you have want Fawkes the Phoenix as Raiden's familiar, but he's currently tied with Dumbledore. And since I don't really like Dumbledore, he's bound Fawkes to him illegally and Fawkes cannot break the bound, until Raiden come along and breaks it. I'll be writing Raiden and Fawkes as friends, companions rather than Fawkes being Raiden's familiar.**

 _ **Now that that's over, just a quick warning about this chapter: this chapter is darker than my previous ones due to Naruto's kidnapping, so I'm warning y'all now this chapter contains: Torture, non-con (attempt rape but Raiden gets there before anything happens...), and OC Deaths. If anything I've listed offends you in any way, don't read.**_

 ** _Now on a lighter side, after this chapter Naruto will be living with Raiden in the Senju compound and they'll be starting on their training soon!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six: Nightmare_**

 **October 9th, 1988**

It was a day before Naruto's birthday and Raiden was preparing everything he needed to ensure Naruto would have the best birthday ever. He knew that Naruto has never had a birthday, much less a proper birthday party and he knew firsthand how horrible it felt having no one acknowledge it much less wish you a happy birthday.

He only had Matsu with him and to him that was enough for him, but Naruto didn't have that luxury. Naruto had nobody to wish him a happy birthday, not even that the orphanage he stayed at. In fact, Naruto couldn't even walk outside from his room or else he would get chased by an angry mob with pitchforks and fire torches for no reason throughout the whole village. If they caught him, the villagers would pile up on him and beat him up until an ANBU would show up and rescue him.

He noticed how Naruto's birthday coincidentally landed on the same day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was destroyed and thus the village celebrate their victory over the Bijuu by burning a tall paper mache replica of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Matsu told him all about the nine Bijuu and how they were feared by humans. How they were locked away similarly how Matsu was bonded with him; but unlike Matsu and him seal, the other Bijuu were taken against their will and turned into weapons by their captors. A whole war was unleashed when they discovered they could seal the Bijuu inside a human host and the Bijuu war started and other demons escaped from the Elemental Lands, including Matsu.

Meanwhile, shinobi villages and countries fought against each other and started a war, the Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen, the First Shinobi World War. It wasn't until the Shodaime decided to split up the Bijuu among the five major villages as a barging chip to stop the war. It worked, they signed an armistice treaty, but the hostilities between the villages increased and after twenty years of peace, another Shinobi World War broke out.

It was known the human hosts of the Bijuu were called 'Jinchuuriki,' and they were treated horribly by their village because of the demon they cage and feared them. However, some villages treated the Jinchuuriki extremely well as they believed it was an honor to be a Jinchuuriki. Their treatment varied between lands.

Considering how the villagers treated Naruto, it's possible Naruto is a Jinchuuriki and that would explain why the villagers treated Naruto as scum and often sneer at him calling him a 'demon' and 'freak,' it would also explain why he smells like a kitsune and had his three whiskers scars on his cheeks. It made sense to him.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was 'vanquished' on Naruto's birthday and the boy is treated like evil incarnate ever since then. If he was right, then Naruto doesn't know he's a Jinchuuriki and the Hokage must've passed a law to prevent anyone from tells him of what he was.

He needed to talk to the Hokage after Naruto's birthday to get confirmation. This was an extremely delicate situation which needed to be handling carefully or this could turn out horribly. Raiden rubbed his face tirelessly, "oh little lion. . . I'm so sorry." He said sadly hoping Naruto would be able to overcome the truth when he discovered it. "I'll be there," he promised fiercely.

He was going to be there to lessen the blow.

* * *

 **October 9th, 1988, 5:00 pm**

 **Raiden's Kitchen, Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato**

An hour and a half has passed and there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. Raiden sat by the dinner table strumming his fingers across the maple wood beginning to get worried, it wasn't normal for Naruto to be late, especially how excited Naruto was of sleeping over. Naruto was supposed to arrive an hour ago and the blonde boy hasn't set a foot inside the compound or else he would've felt him enter the wards.

He couldn't sit still doing nothing any longer. He was going to look for the blonde boy and dragged him over. Perhaps, he must've forgotten, Raiden thought to himself. Grabbing his black jacket, he left his grounds. He ran across the village towards Naruto's apartment jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he arrived where Naruto lived. He jumped against the side of the building and ran towards Naruto's window deciding to use Kakashi's ninja rules and entered through the window.

As he approached the Naruto's window, he noticed it was completely smashed. Fragments of glasses were scattered over the wooden floor and his apartment showed signs of struggle. His living room was completely smashed and everything was destroyed and thrown scattered everywhere. He noticed all of Naruto manga books were ripped to shreds. The picture frames he bought Naruto were lying against the wall and smashed. There was a puddle of what appeared to be blood on the floor leading towards Naruto's front door which made his blood freeze. Raiden stared at the blood, startled and shocked. His worry and anger intensified by the second, he needed to find Naruto and he needed to find him quickly, it was clear Naruto was in peril. Whoever broken into Naruto's room could be doing Kami knows what to his Naruto and it wasn't going to be pretty.

He snarled viciously, he was going to find whoever was responsible and killed them if they dared hurt his Naruto in anyway. He ran down the building and went toward the first ANBU he found; luckily, the nearest ANBU he found was a Kuma masked ANBU sitting on a branch of a tree. "Oi Kuma-san," He shouted at Kuma, "Someone has broken into Naruto's apartment and abducted him! We need to find him quick!" He yelled urgently.

Kuma jumped down from the branch landing neatly in front of him. "Are you positive?" The ANBU asked seriously.

Raiden nodded sharply, his jaw tensed. "Yes, I was expecting Naruto to arrive at my house an hour ago but he never came. Naruto is never late and I got worried so I left to go check on him, but as soon as I entered his apartment, everything inside was trashed. There was a puddle of blood in there as well and obvious signs of struggle, either from Naruto or the persons who took him."

Kuma nodded, "we'll handle it from here. Go back to your house and. . . ."

Raiden growled fiercely, his green eyes glowed ominously in the dark making the ANBU stepped back by the fury that radiated behind those emerald eyes which almost seemed to glow unnaturally. The sudden influx of chakra and killer intent wafted through the air coming from the raven haired boy making any sane person run far away. "Naruto is my friend and I will not sit back while you guys look for him. I will be looking for him as well and hurt those who dared to hurt Naruto. Understand?" He snarled.

Kuma jerked his head, "alright kid, but be careful."

Raiden smirked devilishly showing off his abnormally sharp fangs. "It's not I who should be careful. They'll be the ones who'll reject what they've done." He said vaguely as his bloodlust grew.

Kuma sweat dropped heavily, "Alright. Just try to keep one of them alive. . . If possible, we'll need to gather information on why they took Naruto. I'll inform the others and the Hokage."

Raiden nodded sharply and ran off leaving poor Yamato behind, completely terrified by what Raiden might do. "May Kami bless their souls," he whispered, feeling nothing but pity for those who dared kidnapping Naruto. He knew how protective Raiden was of Naruto. Sighing, he left to contact the others and the Hokage of the situation.

* * *

 **October 9th, 1988, 6:30 pm**

 **Red-Light District, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

Raiden was starting to get agitated. He's looked everywhere but he hasn't found Naruto anywhere. He was started to lose hope until he heard a cry for help and someone calling his name. He zeroed in to the cry for help and wasted no time arriving at the Red-light district. The sudden scent of blood invaded his senses and he saw red. His eyes glowed ominously in the dark as he walked into a dark alley following the scent of blood leading him towards a storage room. As he entered the storage room he froze.

There, in front of was Naruto all bloodied and covered in grime. The blonde boy was nailed by his hands and feet, eagle-ed spread against the wall. He noticed Naruto had whip marks and cuts covering his lithe body wearing nothing but a pair of flimsy underwear.

Naruto looked at him with half lidded eyes and a small smile of his face as he saw him, "I knew you were coming for me," he said hoarsely before his head drooped to the side and fell unconscious.

Five men were looking at him stunned that he found him so fast. Two of them were holding whips on their hands while the other three were about to brand him.

He stared at them and he lost it. His magic erupted from his body pushing all of the men against the wall, pinned by an unseen force. They struggled to free themselves, but it proved to be useless they couldn't.

Raiden's black hair swished in the air, like tentacles as he slowly made his way towards the men who injured his Naruto. He raised his left hand and a ball of black Hellfire appeared, flickering ominously in his hand. The men started in shock as they felt the intense killing intent radiating off the boy in waves.

"Why?" He asked quietly, his voice lowered remaining emotionless and ice cold, sending shivers down the men's spines, feeling a primordial fear that told them to flee or they'll die. The men flinched but remained quiet. Raiden walked towards the closest man who had blue eyes and black hair. He looked at him straight in the eyes and asked again, "why?" He asked again.

The blue eyed man shook his head defiantly, not wanting to look at the scary child in front of him; he could feel the intense killing intent the boy grew making him sweat."I won't ask again! Tell me why you kidnapped Naruto and tortured him!" He screamed at his face.

The man steeled himself and sneered back, "Because that's what he deserves! He's nothing but a demon and the sooner you'll realize it the better!"

Raiden grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, "I know what he is and I don't give a fuck! He's just a boy and you're a grown up man who's condemning him for something he had no control over! If it weren't for him being sacrificed to be used to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune, everyone in this village would been dead! He was sacrificed to save your sorry asses and this is how you treat him!? I'm ashamed to call this village my home!" He spat back before he punched the man's jaw.

"You are the real monster! And all of you will pay dearly... Only one of you will leave here alive." He smirked as they all paled by the implication. They tried moving their arms to fight back but it was futile.

"No, please spare us! We did nothing wrong!" One of them pleaded but Raiden ignored him. He pressed the black Hellfire into the blue eyed man's chest and it spread slowly, burning him from the inside out. The man screamed hoarsely, pleading him to stop, but Raiden just watched as the man burned alive feeling no pity for the man, or monster.

The other four men paled as they watched in horror as their friend was burned alive, right in front of them. They looked terrified as they watched the boy approach him still holding the black fire in his hand, his eyes were glowing brightly as a bloodthirsty grin grew in the boy's face.

Raiden shot the fire at the other two men who were going to brand Naruto and giggled as their agonizing screams were heard throughout the whole village. The men felt the fire consume them until they're all charred up. The sickening aroma of burned skin wafted in the air making the other two men throw up. Raiden vanish the fire away and he took the whips from the remaining two men. He tested out the whips and smiled as they snapped and cracked loudly.

"Tell me, why should I keep either one of you alive?" He asked innocently tilting his head to the left. Both men shivered as the boy looked like angel for a moment, but was as scary and deadly as a demon. "W-we promised not to tell a-anyone! Please let us go!" The brunette haired man bawled, not wanting to die.

Raiden tsked, "I'm sorry but I can't do that. You hurt my friend and you shall pay heavily. Now, I think it's appropriate I use these whips considering you used them on my friend, don't you?"

Both men shook their heads. "No! No! No! We promise we won't hurt de... I meant the boy!" The blue haired man promised as his greys eyes widen.

Raiden narrowed his eyes at the blue haired man and forced himself into his mind. He searched through his mind with ease looking through his memorizes until he found what he was looking for. He discovered what the men were planning to do with Naruto, and it made him sick to his stomach. The men were not only murderers, but also rapists who loved to rape little girls and boys. He was planning to rape Naruto if he hadn't shown up.

He roared in fury as he exited the man's mind. He sent lighting towards the whips and whipped him hard, sending jolts of electricity towards the man's body creating welts and burns across the man's skin. He tossed the whips away and grabbed his kunai from his back pocket. He slashed and jabbed the man being careful not to kill him. He was going to leave him alive and have the Hokage deal with him.

Apparently, all five men were the worst of the worst and have been kidnapping children from the village and selling them as sex slaves to others. Not to mention they ruled the drugged trade centered in the Tea Country. He left him an inch from death and dealt with the brunette. He forced himself into his mind and scattered his mind, turning him into a babbling mess.

As he walked away from the men to tend to Naruto wounds, the ANBU arrived and were frozen by the scene before them. The ANBU stared at the three charred bodies lying on the floor with their mouth wide open as if they were screaming until they died. The fourth victim was relatively unharmed but seemed unresponsive and drooling. The fifth and final man had cuts and burns all over his body and passed out, still bleeding and breathing.

Neko, Inu, and Kuma looked shellshocked at the damage, but when they glance to see Naruto nailed onto the wall they all gasp loudly.

"Kami-sama," Neko gasped, "What have they've done!" Neko said uneasy as she saw Raiden cleaning Naruto's wounds carefully.

Raiden looked at Naruto's beaten up body and cursed himself. "I'm sorry Naruto. I-I failed you." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers through the blonde's matted hair.

"Y-y-you. . . c-came. . ." Naruto said weakly coughing up blood smiling wistfully at Raiden.

Raiden glanced upwards to meet the blonde's blotchy blue eyes. He felt a lone tear roll down his cheek. His lips trembled, "I'm sorry little lion. I wasn't fast enough."

The blonde smiled at him weakly. "S'okay. . . You came . . . that's a-all that m-matters" He trailed off before his head dropped. Raiden eyes widen, he checked the blonde's pulse and sighed out of relief as he felt his weak pulse.

He heard a cough come from the back of him and he jerked backwards. He conjured his black fire getting ready to attack if needed but he saw three masked ANBU, one being Kakashi and another being Yamato. He pulled back his fire from his hand and the three ANBU visually relaxed.

"What happened here?" Neko asked tensely.

Raiden growled harshly, "They got what they deserved. The three charred men were going to rape Naruto when I came in. The babbling idiot and the unconscious man were whipping Naruto, getting off on Naruto's pain and blood. They're all human traffickers who kidnap children and sell them as sex slaves, as well as the top drug traffickers in Hi no Kuni. The unconscious man is the leader of they were planning to not only rape Naruto, but sell him off to be used as a pet to someone. Check his mind if you don't believe me." He snarled.

Inu rested his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort his young student. "We'll send him to be interrogated by Ibiki and Inoichi. What happened to the one who's drooling over there?" He pointed at the man sitting on the floor.

Raiden smirked devilishly, "I completely destroyed his mind. He'll be like that until he relearns how to do things by himself or dies. Either way I don't care."

Neko and Kuma shivered, feeling sorry for the man, but yet again he was guilty. Inu nodded, "alright. We'll need to take Naruto to the hospital ASAP and you'll need to accompany us to report to the Hokage."

Raiden sighed, "I know. Let's just hurry up. I don't want to leave Naruto longer than I'll need to."

Inu nodded. "Alright, Neko take the two prisoners to the T&I department and have Ibiki and Inoichi find anything we can. Kuma, you'll escort Naruto to the hospital and stay there until we arrive. Understand?"

"Hai," Kuma and Neko exclaimed in unison.

Kakashi and Raiden left the scene making their way toward the Hokage office. They both entered through the window and saluted the Hokage. "Report," Sarutobi asked worried about Naruto's condition, he wasted no time in locking and sealing his room. He just heard of Naruto's kidnapping when a distraught Kuma busted through his office.

Kakashi took of his mask, and started to recount the story from start to finish. The Hokage began to look queasy as the story began to unfold and had to close his eyes. The thought of his honorary grandson being tortured broke his heart. Sarutobi stopped Kakashi and asked Raiden his side of the story and the boy didn't hold back. He recounted everything that happened inside the room. When he finished, the Hokage sighed. They heard a knock come from the door. Sarutobi unlocked it as Neko entered alongside Ibiki and Inoichi.

"Hokage-Sama, we've cross referenced what Raiden-kun told us and confirm it. But it's much worse than we previously believed. It seems that the five men were actually A-rank missing-nin hired by Orochimaru to kidnap Naruto. They were expected to leave by midnight today after they had their fun and meet up with Orochimaru at the Mizu no Kuni border." Ibiki said gravely making everyone pale.

"The three dead men were: Gashio Azashi, a Kenjutsu specialist from Iwagakure no Sato. He was declared a missing-nin after he was found guilty selling secrets to other villages. Hanshou Saito: missing-nin from Amegakure no Sato. He was found guilty of sabotaging countless missions and traitor. Fukouka Jin: Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. He was the one who allowed the other four to enter the village through the western gates. He had a personal vendetta against Naruto for his 'status'.

Now, the two who are currently apprehended are: Haru Rukio: missing-nin from Amegakure no Sato. Found guilty of publicly rioting and conspiring to overthrow the current Mizukage. He's currently in a comatose state and doesn't seem to react to anything. His mind is completely scattered. Lastly, there's Ryokutya Ringo from the Ryokutya Clan: wanted for killing off the main branch of his clan before his disappearance. He's also the ringleader of the Akuma Triad, a fairly new gang which has been spreading throughout Hi no Kuni. They deal with drug and human trafficking."

Kakashi whistled, "Holy crap! You've just disposed and captured five A-Rank ninjas by yourself and you haven't even graduate from the Academy." The other adults agreed wholesomely and were impressed. Raiden glared, "I don't care who they are I just want them dead. I promised to leave one alive but I expect him to pay for what's he's done to Naruto."

"Before we get to that, I want to know how you manage to burn those three men alive and no to mention how you manage to break the fourth man's mind completely, and most importantly how you incapacitated them." The Hokage asked raising an eyebrow. Raiden shot a look at the other people within the room and the Hokage nodded. "I trust them with my life, Raiden."

The raven haired boy sighed, "Okay, I don't exactly know how I did it, but I just wanted them to stay still while a killed them. I summoned a pitch black fire from my rage and ordered it to burn them from the inside out. I don't know if I can do it again, but I could try."

Sarutobi nodded, "it'll be helpful if you can summon it."

Raiden closed his eyes and remembered how he felt when he saw Naruto nailed onto the wall while the men were whipping him. All of his rage and how he wanted them to pay for what they've done. He felt his magic pulse rapidly inside of him until it concentrated on his left hand, immediately his left hand began to warm up. When he opened his eyes, he saw the black fire flickering on his hand just as his regular fire would act. Everyone stared at the black fire in awe, feeling its power and heat that radiated from it intensely. They could tell this wasn't a normal fire.

"Impressive, it's different than the other fire you summoned. This one feels oppressive, malicious even," Sarutobi commented, intrigued by the magical fire.

Raiden nodded, "this fire is made from vengeance, and anger. It's fueled by my rage and wanting to protect something or someone even if I have to kill to keep whatever I was safe. . .I don't think I'll use this until I understand it better."

"Is that some type of Kekkei Genkai? I've never seen anything like that?" Inoichi asked curiously. Raiden looked at the Hokage asking if he could explain. They Hokage nodded and Raiden explained the basics of his magic and how it differed from chakra. He didn't tell them about Matsu, which the Hokage seemed to be pleased.

"Okay, so if you used magic to summon the black fire did you also used magic to break his mind?" Inoichi asked slightly intrigued by the aspects of magic.

"Err, yes and no. There are many branches of magic out there and I'm pretty sure entering someone's mind and blocking someone from entering your mind. At least I think so, I've sometimes been able to skim through people's minds if I concentrate and while I meditate I organize my mind."

Inoichi perked up, "what do you mean block someone from entering your mind?"

Raiden looked at him quizzically before he remembered who the man was. "There's a certain skill you can learn to create barriers in your mind to help you organize your memories, emotions, and protect them from anyone who can enter your mind without permission. I've been practicing how to protect my mind since I was five years old and by barriers are quite strong. If you wish to see them first hand, you may Yamanaka-san."

Inoichi glanced at the Hokage checking if was alright to check the so called ' barriers,' first hand. As soon as the Hokage gave his confirmation, Inoichi asked Raiden if it was sure. He had to make sure the child was positive considering he was a child and entering a child's mind could be dangerous.

"Yes, I'm sure just don't touch anything and follow my voice. I've setup some painful traps and dead ends as precautions. . . Alright, I'm ready."

Inoichi nodded, he stared directly into Raiden's eyes needing to make eye contact to complete the jutsu. He struggled to enter Raiden's mind, it felt as there was a huge dense barrier preventing from entering. The keep on trying to break through, but he simply couldn't. It was until he heard a soft click and the barriers open that he was able to entered Raiden's mind easily with no complications, as he looked around Raiden's mindscape he was amazed how full of life it is. There was a huge dense forest surrounding a castle which seemed to be in the middle of the forest. This was completely different from any minds he has ever encountered.

He felt a strong breeze brush past him and felt another presence next to him; much to his surprise it was a much older Raiden standing right next to him. The mental version of Raiden appeared to be around his upper teens, if not younger twenties. He was about 6'2" in height, just two inches taller than him and had a stronger physique than his lithe build. Raiden wasn't overly muscled as a bodybuilder but has a heavy muscle tone: strong arms, broad shoulders and chest, tapered waist and toned legs. His facial features were stronger and sharper, his green eyes were brighter and the golden speckles were more pronounced, resembling more as a golden ring that surrounds Raiden's iris. His hair was longer and seemed to have a blue-ish hue whenever the light strikes it. He still had his gravity defying, bird nest hair that went everywhere, but oddly enough, it suited him. Raiden even had a short, styled beard making him look more rugged, if this is how Raiden is going to look like when he grows up, he'll have women and men drooling all over him; especially with the form fitting clothes he had which hugged his strong frame.

"How?," Inoichi questioned, befuddled by Raiden's appearance. Raiden smiled showing off his pearly white teeth and sharp, accented fangs. "It's because we're inside my mind. I have total control in what goes on here, thus changing anything I please with a mere thought." Raiden's image began to blur going out of focus until the eight year old Raiden appeared proving his point before he changed back.

Inoichi watched jaw slacked as he saw Raiden change forms right in front of his. He looked towards the forest and asked, "So you've created all of this just by thinking about it?"

"Not exactly, it's not like you can just imagine a forest, castle, or anything else for that matter, and it just appears just like that. You have to go into your mindscape and mold everything yourself, strengthen it by pushing magic regularly. It takes time to create something as huge and intricate as this and it could only be achieved through deep meditation." He said thoughtfully.

"This forest was the first barrier I created; it was a safe haven for me when things got bad. I've always felt safe with a forest." Inoichi saw the small smile lit Raiden face. He wondered why Raiden made the forest in order to escape reality from his time living with his civilian family. Inoichi watched the trees closely checking if they were illusions but as he walked towards one of the trees and touched its trunk, it felt like a real organic tree. His eyes widen in astonishment.

"It's amazing isn't it? Everything in my mindscape is real so to speak, meaning you're able to interact with it. This forest is meant to disorient any intruder from reaching the castle's walls. If I wouldn't have opened this gate for you, it would've taken you some time to breach them giving enough time to send counteract and eject you. . . Come on, I want to see if you can break into my inner walls."

The blue eyed man shook his head at the energetic boy walked away with a skip in his step. The pair walked in silence until they reached the middle of the forest where the castle stood majestically surrounded by the dense forest. Inoichi whistled his appreciation at the craftsmanship of the castle. It was different from any castles he has never seen. He saw the huge stone doors which opened to allow access into the castle, but they were shut.

A layer of blazing fire coated the doors as a protective layer, it grew in size as they continued to approach the castle and slowly it spread until a huge wall of fire stood in-between the door and them. He heard Raiden whisper something he couldn't quite understand, under his breath and the fire wall parted allowing them access to the door.

Once behind the firewall, Raiden asked Inoichi to try to breach his walls. Inoichi concentrated trying to break the walls, but he couldn't do it forcefully. The walls were too strong. He stopped and analyzed the walls carefully checking for any cracks or flaws within walls. It took him a while but after half an hour he found a tiny crack within the door he could slip into. He focused his chakra into the crack and slowly his mind entered breaching Raiden's door.

Bended in half; Inoichi rested on his hands onto his knees, trying to catch his breath. It took a lot of chakra just to break into the crack. He wiped of the sweat off from his brow. As he looked up he saw a series of mazes that spread throughout the whole grounds until it stopped at the door of the castle.

"Congratulations, you've breached the first wall of defense. Two more walls until we reach the center of my mind." Raiden grinned at the man.

Inoichi spluttered, "two more walls!? The last one took a quarter of my chakra to breach it! Why do you have so many walls?" He questioned the youth.

Raiden shrugged. "Better safe, than sorry. I don't like anyone entering my mind willy-nilly. This section of my mind is a maze with dead ends, false memories, and some painful traps scattered all over the place, with only one true path to the castle door. I third section is something I rather keep a secret for now, so we'll just skip into the center of my mind." Before Inoichi could say something, he felt a pathway open out of thin air in front of them.

"Come on, I need to show you something amazing." Inoichi shook his head in disbelief and followed Raiden through the portal. As he exited the portal, he saw the humongous library they were in. The walls were covered with books after books and seemed perfectly organized.

"As you can see most of these books are blue, those blue books are blank because they're waiting for a memory to be written in. The red books are painful memories which are behind the locked glass door and protected by couple of seals and locks. The orange books are happy memories; the green books are precious memories. The black books that I wish to forget and are locked away somewhere hidden; the purple books contain my knowledge and white books are miscellaneous." Raiden picked up the black book that sat on the table as it finished writing itself. As soon as he finished he handed it to Inoichi.

"This is the memory of what happened from my point of view in the storage room. If you wish to see it you may, I'm going to hide it somewhere I cannot find it. What they did was despicable. . ." Raiden trailed off leaving him holding the book in his hand.

He watched at Raiden picked up a red book and started writing in it not minding he was still there holding onto the black book. He opened the book slowly as a bright golden light shined through the ink. He watched in utter amazement how he got sucked into the book and watched the scene as if it was a movie. He tried to interact with the memory Raiden but he couldn't touch him.

He watched the vivid memory progress until he was ejected from the book when the memory was over. "Do you think anyone who doesn't have magic can created what you've done using chakra instead of magic?" Inoichi asked.

"It might be possible. I've added some Genjutsus in the maze and they seemed to stay in place without breaking apart, it's possible.

However, I'm haven't been able to master this and I needed more information on how to make the barriers foolproof." He answered truthfully. He needed to buy book on the subject which he didn't have access until he went back to England.

"I could teach the very basic foundations in blocking your mind from intruders. You'll need to master that first before you can advance into creating the actual barrier and organizing your thoughts."

Inoichi nodded, "I understand. Perhaps we can discuss this with the Hokage. I'm sure this will be extremely useful."

Raiden agreed; if all of the ninjas were taught how to block their minds from their enemies, it'll prevent valuable information from getting into enemies hands.

"I agree, shall we return?" Raiden suggested and the duo closed their eyes. Inoichi returned into his mind.

* * *

"Well, what did you see Inoichi?" Ibiki said half bored and half curious.

"It was quite intriguing. Raiden-kun's mindscape is completely different from any mind I've personally seen or even read about. It took me a while to break through the first barrier and Raiden helped by removing a firewall before I couldn't access the door. He also had two other walls in place before I could access his mind. He personally took me inside, bypassing his walls completely. Inside his mind, he had a library filled with books where all of his memories were written in, each memory was categorized by color based on what type of memory it is. The method in which you can see the memory is fascinating, it's as if you're inside a movie watched as the memory plays out, but you cannot be heard, seen, or touched."

Eyebrows rose up in the room, they all looked intrigued by Inoichi explanation how Raiden could resist mental attacks. Sarutobi puffed on his pipe languidly. "Would it be possible to teach someone else how to block their minds?" Sarutobi asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know Lord Hokage, but I believe it's possible. I could teach the foundation of blocking one's mind which would be clearing your mind and acquiring a deep meditative stage, but I'll need more information on how to further the strength of the walls without charging them with magic."

"Hmm, do you think you'll be able to acquire the books you'll need here?" Sarutobi asked. Raiden shook his head, "No, I've looked through the bookstore in Konoha and asked if they carry any books which might help me but they only have seals used to protect your mind. I'll need to go back to my village and check if they carry those books." Sarutobi understood what Raiden meant, he nodded.

"Okay, we'll find a way to get you some books. Perhaps you and Inoichi can come up with a method which doesn't require magic to use. Inoichi and Raiden looked at each other, they both agreed to create, if needed, a way to create mental barriers.

"All of you shall not speak a word about Raiden's abilities, understand. It's going to be declared an S-Rank secret, should anyone speak a word it won't be pretty. If anyone finds out that magic is real and that Raiden has magic they'll try to kidnap him and perform experiments, trying to dissect how magic works. Also, try to not use magic publicly or behind closed doors. If Danzo finds out what you are he'll stop at nothing to use you like a weapon. The Elders would agree with him and you aren't they're favorite at the moment." He said solemnly.

"Of course: Hokage-sama!" They respond quickly knowing the potential danger Raiden could face should his secret is discovered by others.

Ibiki clears this throat, "we are we going to do with the charred bodies and most importantly our two prisoners?"

"Have the charred bodies sealed and identified. Contact their respective villages and collect their bounty. Keep the two prisoners locked up and try to gather as much information you can from them, specifically any information on Orochimaru and his whereabouts. Once you've gathered everything you can from Ryokutya Ringo, Inoichi seal his memories of what happened today and alter them. Send a group of ANBU to the Akuma Triad's hideouts to capture any gang members and destroy everything. The Fire Daimyō has been trying to eradicate The Akuma Triad since it settled in Hi no Kuni. This will gain us a favor and money from the reward the Fire Daimyō placed of the head of the Akuma Triad."

"Understand. . . Great, you're all dismissed. Inu . . . Raiden, stay," He ordered.

Neko, Ibiki, and Inoichi saluted the Hokage before they left his office leaving only Kakashi and Raiden behind. Once alone, Sarutobi rubbed his temples closing his eyes. "Great work, Raiden-kun you've done us a great favor by catching all five intruders. You'll get paid for an A-Rank mission and you'll receive theirs bounty."

Kakashi looked proud at his student. He knew this wasn't Raiden's first kill which made him feel conflicted, but he knew ninjas learned to feel no remorse over a death. It was kill-or-be-killed; any hesitation and it could be your last breath.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, but there's something I need to ask regarding Naruto." He paused, his emerald gaze met Sarutobi's, and the elder man nodded, "Is. . . Is Naruto the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Both Sarutobi's and Kakashi's eyes widen significantly by his question. It took a while for Sarutobi to sober up and he exhaled slowly, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realize it. Out of curiosity, when did you found out?" He asked the raven haired boy.

"It was until recently I've manage to connect the dots. His scent and chakra are slightly off, more so his chakra, which has a demonic taste to it. His scent resembles too much like a Kitsune to be normal which come from the Kyuubi who's sealed in him. Also the villagers abhor him. They constantly sneer at him, calling him 'freak', 'demon', or 'demon brat' as he walks through the village. They shoot venomous glares at him and tell their children not to get close to him as if he's the devil incarnate.

But what convinced me was that fact his birthday lands on the same day the village holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune burning festival, which was when the Kyuubi was ' destroyed' by being sealing within a host, as it's not possible to kill a Bijuu with using the proper weapons. I haven't told Naruto of his status nor would I tell him until you tell him yourself. You must have passed a law to prevent the parents who lived through the attack to prevent them from telling theirs children of Naruto status, but it didn't do much. They still treated him like crap because of something he couldn't do anything about. Their children felt their parents resent towards Naruto used it to bully Naruto. When you do tell him . . . it's not going to be pretty, but I believe he'll get over time."

Sarutobi gave him a sad smile, "you're reasoning is spot on Raiden-kun and I appreciate you haven't told him yet. I've been waiting until he's older to know the truth, including who are his parents. His father asked me to wait until he's fifteen years old to learn the whole truth. I've tried everything in my power to protect Naruto, but sadly the villagers fear the demon inside of him. "

Kakashi looked somber, remembered the promise he made his sensei before he died. He clutched his fist tightly, he's done the best he could to protect his sensei son, but he was too late this time. The small blonde boy he watched grow up has suffered too much, things no child should ever live through. Flashes of the blue-eyed boy nailed onto the wall all bloodied up will haunted him for years to come, and he's seen many disturbing things in his life.

The raven haired boy ran his hands through his pitch black hair, "I've told him what I know about his clan, he seems to remember an image of his mother. I think you give him a picture of his mother, just of his mother. He'll be extremely grateful. I know I would. . ." He said wistfully.

Sarutobi caught an inquisitive twinkle from Raiden's green eyes as if he had an idea who Naruto's father could be and he wasn't surprised, after all Naruto did share a lot of the same characteristics as his father who just so happens to look like the Yondaime Hokage.

He decided to take Raiden's hint to heart and find a picture of Naruto's mother to give it to Naruto. He wondered if he should give him some of his mother's scrolls as well, while he was at it. "I'll see what I can find. . ."

Raiden nodded, "that's all I ask. Umm, not be rude or anything but are we done, Lord Hokage? I really want to check Naruto's condition." He said fidgeting, looking sheepish.

Sarutobi understood Raiden's concern, "you're dismissed. Please stay with Naruto tonight, he'll need you once he wakes up." He asked, no, he pleaded.

Raiden didn't need to be told twice. He nodded sharply, "I'm going to stay by his side until he wakes up. Don't worry. I'll take care of him." He vowed strongly, his eyes burning brightly with conviction.

Sarutobi felt the pressure lift from his shoulders as we saw Raiden's conviction he knew by the fire that burned fiercely behind Raiden's emerald orbs, he was going to take care of Naruto.

"Thank you. . ." He says softly as he dismisses the duo from his office. He needed to contact the Fire Daimyō as well as the corresponding village about their mission-nin. Not to mention upgrade the security around the village, just knowing that Orochimaru's men were able to infiltrate Konoha is alarming.

* * *

 **October 9th, 1988, 8:00 pm**

 **Konoha's Hospital, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

"Are you alright, Raiden?" Kakashi asked worrisome as he watched Raiden looked so defeated staring at Naruto's sleeping form. The raven haired boy hasn't moved an inch from the blonde refusing to let go of Naruto's hand. "I-I. . . I'm not sure to be honest. . . Every time I close my eyes I see Naruto on the wall covered with cuts and blood all over. . ." He lets out a shaky breath, dropping his head.

"I knew he had it bad because of his 'status', but never did I ever expect something as atrocious to happen to him because the stupid villagers are filled with rage and hatred towards Naruto because they can't let it go."

"Yet, Naruto wants to become their Hokage someday because he wants the people who despised him to like him and look up to him." He laughed harshly clutching Naruto's hand gently enough to not disturb the unconscious boy. "And funny thing is that I believe in him. I know he'll become Hokage someday. I can feel he'll do great things."

Kakashi remained silent, as he approach the raven haired boy; he rested his hand on his shoulder, "that's life kiddo. It's not always sunshine and daisies; especially a ninja's life which is filled with death and the worst humans are capable of. You've just experience a taste of what it means to be a ninja and it get worse depending whom you face in the future and this time you got lucky. Those three men you killed and the two you incapacitated were scum; they were traitors, murderers, rapists, and drug traffickers. They deserved the death you gave them." He was glad Raiden came out unharmed, but it was too reckless of Raiden to enter a battlefield without a plan and highly emotionally charged.

"However, you charged in there without thinking and that could've potentially cost your life." He said seriously, "Rule #20: A Shinobi must never show emotions, much less let their emotions rule them. And Rule #30: A shinobi must prepare before it's too late. Today, you allowed your anger get the best of you and you weren't prepared to go in there and fight five dangerous Shinobi who could've easily killed you. You should've waited for us at least for backup, just please think before you go into a dangerous situation next time."

It took a moment for Kakashi's words to settle into him. He understood he got lucky this time and the outcome could've been completely different if the tables were turned. There was no way a eight year old child would've been able to take one five A-Rank missing-nin by himself without the aid of his magic.

He would've been outnumbered and captured as well. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I acted foolishly and allowed by anger to fuel me instead of planning beforehand, or even alert an ANBU of the location." He said remorsefully, dropping his head in shame admitting his mistake.

"Maa, Maa, it's alright gaki. You're still learning and this was a learning experience. Just make sure you stay level headed once you become a real Shinobi and plan ahead."

"Hai, I'll work harder and make you proud sensei!"

Kakashi smiled, "I know you will. Now stay here and take care of the blondie, I'm going home. Goodnight, gaki." He ruffled Raiden's hair before he jumped off the window before he could say goodbye to the silver haired ANBU.

Raiden stayed up mauling over the advice Kakashi gave him; it wasn't until he felt someone squeeze his hand that he saw the blonde staring at him relieved.

"Thank you Shadow for rescuing me. . . I knew you'll come." Naruto whispered quietly, his voice was dry and raspy.

Raiden clutched the blonde's hand tightly, relieved Naruto was okay. He stared intensely into Naruto's crystalline azure eyes and said, "I'll always be there for you little lion. That's what best friends do, right?"

Naruto smiled, "yes," he yawned widely feeling drowsy thanks to the medicine inject to him.

"Hold me?" He asked coyly. He didn't want to feel alone, he wanted Raiden to hold him, keep him safe as he slept.

Raiden maneuvered himself gently behind Naruto; he carefully wrapped his arms around Naruto's lithe form and smiled as Naruto made himself comfortable in his arms.

The last thing he heard before the blonde fell asleep was soft, "thank you," before the hospital room became silent. Unconsciously, he ran his hand through Naruto's messy hair, listening to the blonde's steady breath as he slept peaceful in his arms.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure too keep on voting. The polls will closed down on the 18th of this month so make sure you vote for whom you want to be part of Raiden's harem.**

 _ *** Update: Next Chapter will be up tomorrow noon-ish!**_

 **October 9th, 1988, 5:00 pm**

 **Raiden's Kitchen, Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Satow**


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**A/N: Well here's the latest chapter. This chapter will focusing on Naruto's birthday and he'll learn a bit about his mother as well has getting his mother belongings. He'll have a tiny breakdown, or rather freak out a bit but Raiden's will calm him down and tell him about his past, in which he'll learn about Raiden's Mokuton and Souton. Also, I'll be introducing couple of important OC's who will be important to the story, as well as Mage-ship.**

 **Just want to address Kat1316's comment: No, I didn't made up Souton. It was actually my friend was the one who suggested I should use Souton for Plant Release and it kinda stuck. I was trying to come up with something but nothing really worked so I just took his suggestion and used it.**

 **I was going to use hana(ton) since hana means flower in Japanese... but it just seems awkward and lame. Then I tried using Shokubutsusou(ton), because Skokubutsusou means flora in japanese, but it's way too long. I later used katakana and came up with Furoura(ton), but it sounds weird and just gave up and used Souton and called it a day.**

 **The only things I made up were some of the Mokuton, Raiton and most of the Souton jutsus I used in this story, with the exceptions the ones that have an (*) next to them, those I borrowed from somewhere else that aren't in Naruto.**

 **As for your second comment, Lily was the child of Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama. She carries both the Senju blood and Uzumaki blood. James carried the Ryuusuke blood and Potter blood via the blood adoption ritual. Sirius carried the Kuro blood which later transferred to Raiden via the blood adoption ritual. I hope that answers your question.**

 **Now for the current poll:**

 **Naruto:**

 **1.) Itachi -54**

 **2.) Gaara - 51**

 **3.) Konohamaru - 27**

 **4.) Kimimaro - 16**

 **5.) Shikamaru - 10**

 **6.) Kiba - 9**

 **7.) Haku - 6**

 **8.) Juugo - 6**

 **9.) Yukimaru - 6**

 **10.) Ranmaru - 5**

 **11.) Neji - 2**

 **12.) Choji - 1**

 **HP:**

 **1.) Viktor Krum - 34**

 **2.) Cedric Diggory - 28**

 **3.) Draco Malfoy - 22**

 **4.) Theodore Nott - 18**

 **5.) Oliver Wood - 10**

 **6.)Blaise Zabini - 7**

 **7.) Seamus Finnigan - 6**

 **8.) Colin Creevey - 4**

 **9.) HP OMC: 1**

 **Familiar:**

 **1.) Dragon - 36**

 **2.) Phoenix - 25**

 **3.) Lunar Wolf - 25**

 **4.) Shadow Wolf - 21**

 **5.) Basilisk - 12**

 **6.) Wyvern - 3**

 **Jutsu discussed in this chapter:**

 **1.)** **Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: Aftermath**_

 **October 10th, 1988, 6:00 am**

 **Konoha's Hosptial, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

Naruto was having the best dream ever.

He was named the new Hokage after he beat Sarutobi in a legendary epic battle. The whole village was chanting his name in celebration for his victory. Sakura stood next to him, declaring her undying love to him while she moaned how foolish she was for liking Sasuke. She threw herself at him and he caught her in his arms smiling widely. Right next to him was his best friend and the one person whom believed him, Raiden. The emerald eyed teen was smiling at him as he patted his back and congratulated him on his amazing fight. Meanwhile, Sasuke was apologizing to him for being such a brooding brat and vowed his allegiance to him.

Naruto smiled brightly, he declared everyday was Ramen Day and everyone was forced to eat at least one bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's. He giggled in his dream as Sakura was trying to feed him. "Ohh, Sakura you don't have to." He says coyly, his cheeks heat up as the pink haired Kunoichi leaned towards him offering to feed him.

Just as he was about to bite onto the food, he felt a sharp kick to his shin and he woke up with a loud yelp. He cradled his injured leg and exclaimed, "Oi! What was that for!?" He glared at the raven haired boy who shrugged impassively, yawning widely.

The blonde pouted, he looking around the room and noticed the white sterile walls that only the hospital has. He tilts his head, "what are we doing in the hospital Rai?" He asked the taller boy. He watched as Raiden's frame tenses up by his question and he frowns again.

Raiden gulped heavily, "you mean you don't remember?" He asked softly, starring right at the blonde who looks utterly confused.

"Err. . . No?" Naruto replied hesitantly, trying to remember what happened yesterday. He remembered he was getting ready to go over to Raiden's house as they planned to have a sleepover, but just as he was about to leave he heard his window scatter and something hit him on the back of his head. He heard two gruff voices demanding to hold him down. He struggled to free himself but the men kicked him in the stomach before he passes out.

The next thing he remembered was being held against his will as five men nailed his hands and feet onto the wall and he screams for Raiden. He remembers pain, lots and lots of pain as the men whip him, burn cigarettes against his bare skin and threaten to rape him. He remembers call out for Raiden to save him and shortly after he passes out when he saw Raiden staring at him stunned.

His body started to shake uncontrollably as the memories of yesterday's events become clearer to him. He curled into a tight ball and felt hot, wet tears run down his face. Raiden wasted no time to comfort the distraught blonde and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Naruto cling onto him like a lifeline and nuzzled his neck inhaling his scent which seems to calm him down.

The two boys lay in each other's arms in utter silence; Raiden rubs soothing circles onto the blonde's back. "Shh, it's alright. They're gone. . . They're not going to hurt you anymore." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"How. . . How do you know?" He asked the taller boy, his voice was broken which Raiden hated how broken it sounded.

Raiden holds the blonde tighter, "because I killed three of them, broke the forth one's mind, and beat the shit out of the fifth and left him for the T&I department to deal with him." He said blandly, no emotion behind his voice. Taken back by Raiden's lack of emotion as he just declared he killed three men, he asked, "why? . . . Why did you kill them?"

Raiden growled bitterly, surprising Naruto, "Because they deserve what they got. Because they hurt you and nobody hurts my friends and get away with it." He leans back and tilts Naruto's head a bit so they can meet each other's eyes, "and I'll do it again if they dare to hurt you again, little lion." He said solemnly, making the blonde blush lightly. He feels his stomach tighten and his chest expand by Raiden's assurance.

Naruto looked away. He can't stand Raiden intense green gaze, it felt as if Raiden was looked right through, staring directly into his soul. "Why?" He asked again softly, not understanding why someone would risk their life to safe him. Raiden's eyes soften, "because, you're worth it, Naruto. I wouldn't hesitate killing another if it meant saving your life. You're worth it Naru, you're worth so much. . ."

Stunned by Raiden's declaration, Naruto broke down. He couldn't stop crying as he felt loved for the first time in his life, something he has never felt in his life with the exception of the Hokage.

"Shh, it's okay Naru. I'll always be there for you. Now rest up, you need to collect you're strength before we head back home to celebrate you're birthday." He coax the blonde to sleep some more and the blonde complies.

He jumped off Naruto's bed with ease, but as he was about to leave a hand clutched his hand tightly. "Please, stay?" The blonde asked timidly. Raiden pulled the chair closer to him and sat down, holding Naruto's hand. "Okay, but you go to sleep. You're body and mind needs the rest." He gave a tiny squeeze and Naruto nodded weakly before he falls asleep again.

Raiden leaned down towards the blonde. He whispered into his ear, "happy birthday, little lion."

* * *

 **October 10th, 1988, 9:00 am**

 **Konoha's Hosptial, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

Hours later, Sarutobi found Naruto sitting on his bed pouting at the hospital food, pushing it around on his plate while Raiden was trying to coax the blonde to eat some of it, but the blonde shook his head, glaring at the slop as if he could melt with his gaze.

Exasperated, Raiden threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "Ugh! Fine, don't eat the food then. And here I thought I was going to take you to Ichiraku's once you're released from here, but apparently you're not hungry."

He watched as the blonde's eyes widen at the mention of his favorite ramen shop. He could see the blonde was salivating mentally, looking determined to finish the slop, he asked, "and I can order as much ramen as I want?"

Sarutobi watched the small upturned smirked on Raiden's face and applaud Raiden; "only if you eat ALL of your vegetables." Naruto scowled at the steam broccoli and carrots on his plate and sighed. He slowly grabbed his chopsticks and ate the hospital really fast; trying to devour all as fast as he could without tasting it.

Once it was all gone, he made gagging noises and shivered. "Ohh the things I do for ramen," he mumble to himself. Sarutobi choose that moment to knocked and enter the room. Naruto's eyes brighten as he saw his surrogate grandfather enter. His smile broaden, "Jiji!" The blonde exclaimed happily.

Sarutobi smiled fondly at the blonde boy, "great to see you're doing better, Naruto. I got something for you." He said taking out a present handing it to the blonde, "happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened the gift slowly with upmost care ensuring he doesn't rip the gift wrap in order to save it as a reminder. He rarely receives any gifts and the ones he gets he saves them. He uncovered a medium sized wooden picture frame, he could tell it hand carved by the amount of detail it had. It was absolutely beautiful. When he flipped it over he gasped loudly, his eyes widen drastically as he took in the photograph.

It was a picture of a beautiful woman with long crimson hair that framed her heart shaped face; her eyes were a pale green filled with life and love. She wore a long white dress and a green apron over it. She was cradling her very pregnant stomach lovingly, beaming brightly as she smiled at the camera. She looked exactly like the woman he's dreamed about. He caressed the picture lovingly, he felt a wet tear roll down his cheek, "mom. . ." He whispered softly.

Sarutobi sat down by Naruto's bed. "Raiden made the picture frame for you and I searched for a picture of your mother. In fact, if I recall correctly your father was the one who took that picture." He smiled fondly at the picture. "Both of them were ecstatic when they discovered they were having you, they both doted before you were before born." Sarutobi got misty eyed as memories of the past assaulted his mind.

Raiden got up and left the two of them to talk. He felt uncomfortable listening into something so personal without permission. He saw how Naruto was going to protest him leaving but he shook his head.

"I'll be back later. I kinda need a shower and a new change of clothes and so do you. See you later, Naru. Lord Hokage." He bowed towards the elder man and jumped out of the window surprising Naruto and Sarutobi.

The Hokage shook his head, he's eyes filled with mirth as the raven haired boy left in a very ' Kakashi' fashion.

"What's so funny Jijii?" The blonde boy asked confused

Sarutobi shook his head, "he's quite special isn't he, Naruto?" Naruto frowns, "err what do you mean Jijii?"

"Well," Sarutobi starts off, "he's not really afraid to speak his mind. He often helps those who are weaker if he sees it's appropriate even if it means he'll get injured." Naruto nodded, understanding what Sarutobi meant. "He also protects his loves ones fiercely from anything and will unleash his anger which is quite scary, if I'm honest. His chakra manifests outside his body as if he's surround by a black dense cloud of cracking like electricity in the air. His hair moves like snakes or like tentacles and his eyes glow ominously like green flames."

"Actually, the only other person who can match Raiden's temper would be your mother. Whenever she got angry people ran over the hills." He chuckled, remembering Kushina's legendary temper.

Naruto perked up, "really?" He asked interested to know more about his mother.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, she was called Konoha's Red Hot Habanero because of her famous temper." He said fondly, "She was a strong Kunoichi as well, extremely deadly with her chakra chains . . . Which, speaking of," he retrieves a storage scroll from his pocket and opens it taking out a pair of black chakra chains.

"I think it's time for you to have it. I'm sure you're mother would've wanted you to have it as well as all of her possession. Inside this storage scroll, you'll find books on your heritage as well techniques which you clan was famous for, weapons, armors, and some photo albums."

Naruto stared down at the beautiful chakra chains with awe, it felt natural in his hands, albeit they feels kind of heavy and a little big for him, thanks to his small frame, but once he'll undergo his grow spurt he'll be able to use them properly.

He decided to set the chains down in favor of checking this mother's possession from the storage scroll Sarutobi gave him. He sorted through the scroll and found an assortment of kunai, shurikens, ninja spikes, senbon, and explosive tags which were pretty dated. Sarutobi noticed them and took the expired tags to deactivate them.

Naruto thanked him, aged explosive tags were often deployed at random tines and could be dangerous to use. Instead, he took out chakra chain mail armor which was heavier than he expected. He set the chain mail aside as soon as he noticed he had a large pile of books on different subjects, such as: chakra control techniques, mediation techniques, Uzumaki Taijutsu style handbook, couple Fuuinjutsu techniques books which were for beginners up to mastery.

There were also some history books about Uzushiogakure no Sato and the history of the Uzumaki clan. He spotted couple of scrolls on special techniques from his clan which he'll learn someday. Everything he had just received was too much for him to handle. All of his life he's never truly known who were his parents and on his tenth birthday he just got a glimpse of who his mother was. From the way Sarutobi spoke about his mother, Naruto guessed he must've known her. Perhaps, they were close.

He felt a pang of betrayal knowing that the man who he looked up to as a grandfather has been hiding his heritage from him, especially considering he had asked and begged the man to tell him about his parents, but he always refused.

"Why tell me this now?" He asked the old man.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. He knew this was going to happen someday. He gazed into Naruto's blue eyes and breathed in, it was no or never. "Because," he said slowly, "it's time for you to know who your parents were. Or at least one of them" He started off slowly, "I know I've always brushed you off whenever you asked me to tell you who were your parents, but it was because you were too young to understand and I didn't want to burden you." He said wistfully.

"You're already ten years old and you're determined to become a ninja just like you're parents and you need to know how to protect yourself from the enemies your parents have acquired. Both of your parents were powerful ninjas in their own right and were feared by many. Your mother was the princess of Uzushiogakure no Sato. A brilliant Kunoichi: who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and packed a mean punch. She was a Fuuinjutsu Mistress as well as a Taijutsu powerhouse especially with her chakra chained scythe. . ."

* * *

 **October 10th, 1988, 11:00 am**

 **Senju'a Training Field, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

After he left Naruto and the Hokage alone to talk in the hospital, Raiden decided to train for a while before he would return to the hospital to pick up the blonde. He quickly tossed of his shirt to the side as he entered his compound. He stretched out his limbs properly before he jogged lightly around his compound; after his fifth lap around his compound, he increased his speed and ran fifty laps.

As he finished his last lap, he dropped to the ground and did 100 sit-ups before he flip over and did 100 pushups. His light, tanned skin glistens, thanks to the sweat he has accumulated during his warm up. He picks up his shirt toweling off the excess sweat from his face and corded chest. He has developed a tighter body thanks to all of the hard work he's put into his training and healthy diet.

Closing his eyes, Raiden could feel the heated rays of the sun strike his bare skin. He concentrates on evening out his breathing before he started working on his kata he's learn to improve his own fighting style he's created, which was meant to deliver some strong blows to incapacitate his opponents, hitting their weak spots as fast as possible before taking out his weapon: which surprisingly was an wakizashi, and finish the job.

Of course, that was the objective. He's still developing it and trying to incorporate the Senju Taijutsu style into it as well. After thirty minutes of working out his series of kata, he took out his wakizashi, practicing the exercises Kakashi taught him during their last session they had, apparently Raiden was a natural with a sword compared to other weapons, like chains, scythes, or senbon. However, his archery skills aren't too shabby, with proper training he'll become a decent Kyuujutsu user, there aren't any archer masters in Hi no Kuni.

Another thirty minutes have passed and his body was beginning to protest, he could feel his body was going to feel quite sore tomorrow; however, he didn't regret it. He felt much lighter as if he's tension melted away as he worked it off with his training. And the only thing he wanted right now was a long warm shower to remove all of the sweat, grime and scent of blood off his body.

Raiden sighed contently as he walked towards his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and freshly bathed. His normally, gravity defying hair was plastered against his forehead still dripping water as he walked.

He grabbed himself of pair of black colored boxers with red flames from his drawer and simple light brown trousers. He picked out a white plain shirt alongside an orange and black striped jacket from his closet, which Naruto forced him to buy with his adorable puppy eyes which are extremely deadly, by the way. The jacket wasn't as obnoxious as Naruto's own orange jumpsuit, it was a tamer side of orange and the black stripes certainly help toning out the orange.

Hastily, he changed into his fresh clothes and makes a detour to pick some clothes for Naruto since the blonde only had a hospital gown to cover him up. He checks his pockets before he was about to leave his house. He pats his left pocket and feels his hefty wallet which will soon be empty after visiting Ichiraku's. He felt his keys on his back pockets.

Satisfied, he tucked Naruto's clothes under his arm and heads over to the hospital to check if Naruto and the Hokage have finished their heart to heart felt moment. When he arrives, Naruto was sitting on his bed looking extremely bored as he stared off into space, not noticing as he jumped through the window. He coughed loudly to attract the blonde's attention which seemed to snap the blonde back to reality.

Naruto's face brightens as he saw a smirking Raiden in front of him. He's been waiting thirty minutes since the Hokage left him and the doctors discharge him. His injuries have healed and his scars are almost nonexistent.

He was glad. He wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible, he hates the sterile walls and the stale scent in the air, and he associated with illness or death. Also he didn't have fond memories of the hospital, many of his visits were caused because of the villagers beating the crap out of him to the point he passes out from pain.

He was glad he could leave, and Raiden promised they'll have ramen if he ate the vile hospital and the evil steamed vegetables. He shivered at the thought, vegetables aren't meant to be steamed and then eaten. "Have you been cleared to leave?" The raven haired boy asked the blonde. The blonde nodded, "yup. I was just waiting for you to return? What took you so long?" The blonde asked his friend as he caught the clothes Raiden gave him.

Raiden turned around to give the blonde some privacy to change which the blonde appreciated. "I was training for a while and lost track of time." He shrugged, "I thought I'll give you some alone time to talk with the Hokage." Naruto finished zipping up his orange jumpsuit; he ran across the room and jumped onto Raiden back.

Raiden oomph-ed by the suddenly weight of Naruto as the blonde clung to his back like a monkey hugging onto the trunk of a tree. He felt as Naruto nuzzled into his neck whispering softly into his ear. "Thank you, Rai. Thank you for everything." Raiden blushed brightly, he was thankful the blonde couldn't see his flustered cheeks.

He chuckled awkwardly. "Hehehe, it's no problem Naru," he said sincerely. He clears his throat, clapping his hands together, "there's some ramen bowls with our names on. Shall we go?"

The blonde yelped happily, he gently nudged Raiden's ribs with his left leg, "ride like the wind, Shadow!" The blonde exclaimed from Raiden's back.

The raven haired boy shook his head at his goofy friend. "You're lucky it's your birthday Naruto, or else this buckaroo would've kicked you off, chibi." He said jokingly, poking fun at Naruto's short stature. Kicking in-between Raiden's ribs with more force needed, the blonde glared at his taller friend pouting. "Oi, just because I have had my grow spurt yet doesn't mean I'll always be short." He declared matter-of-factly, Raiden rolled his eyes but remained silent on the matter.

He balanced Naruto on his back, ensuring the blonde was secured; he angled his head to check on the blonde, "ready?" He asked as he felt Naruto tightening his arms around his neck. "Yeah, let's go eat some RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically making Raiden wince by the sudden loud yelp from the blonde.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly," sorry Rai," he apologized. Raiden snorted, "yeah, yeah, whatever. . . Hold on tight." He warned the blonde before he jumped out the window; they jumped from rooftop to rooftop feeling the cold October breeze caress their faces.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the speed they were going. Out of both of them, Naruto had to admit, much to his dismay, that despite being a year younger than him, Raiden was physically stronger than him and most other academy students with the exception of Kiba, Sasuke, and Lee. Those three were at the same level as Raiden if not stronger than Raiden.

So it didn't wear Raiden out carrying Naruto around the village, in fact it has become a habit. Whenever Naruto is too worn out; to the point of exhaustion, Raiden would carry him home. Or if Naruto is feeling extremely lazy, which usually was on Mondays, which according to Naruto were evil.

As the duo got closer to the famous ramen bar, the savory aroma of ramen intensified making their stomachs growl with hunger. They wasted no time in entering Ichiraku's and were greeted by a perky Ayame and stoic Teuchi. The father and daughter team brighten as their two favorite customers entered their shop and glared at some of the customers who sneered about the 'demon freak.

"Naruto, Raiden! It's great to see you both!" Ayame exclaimed as she hugged each both to death and almost suffocated both boys with her cleavage. Both boys blushed embarrassingly at the sudden contact of a woman's boobs. They were so soft, yet perky as they were accidentally rubbed on their faces.

Raiden saw the seething looks of jealousy they were receiving from the men inside the shop. He couldn't help but feel slightly smug.

While he is young, Raiden can certainly appreciate a woman beauty, as well the beauty of a man's body. He may find Naruto cute and adorable, but Ayame was quite the catch as well. If only he was older, he might ask her out. He heard Matsu snickering in his mind. **["Be careful cub; wouldn't want you bleeding everywhere, would we now?"]**

Raiden shot him a mocking dark glare at the laughing wolf demon. _'Oh shush, at least I'm not a pervert like Kakashi-sensei! He's literally reading a porn book filled with smut everywhere he goes!'_ He points out.

 **["Ehh, while he's publicly announcing his pervert-ness to the whole world, he's an amazing shinobi in his own right. Plus, you however, aren't of age to be reading such book. What would your parents think if they caught you reading it?"]**

Raiden scratched his nose meekly, ' _err my mom would've freak out while my dad would've gone to Padfoot. Padfoot would've congratulated me from the stories you've told about him.'_

Matsu nodded, **[" yeah your dogfather would've given you some more behind your mother's back.']** He laughed, **[" however of you manage to pull of Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu he would faint from blood loss."]**

 _'Not only would Padfoot; but Moony and my dad faint as well and my mom from shock. . . I still can't believe Naruto created such an intricate Jutsu; despite being pervy, it's a complete transformation'_

Matsu hummed knowingly, **[" it's a perfect transformation, when Naruto is in that form, and he physically becomes a woman. . . Considering he's the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I'm not surprise. Fox demons are known for their trickery, some fox demons would transform themselves into beautiful woman to lure men into their traps and kill them. . ."]** He paused for a second, **[" They were also known to use magic, if I remember correctly. Perhaps they'll be able to teach you how to use you're magic or at least a form of magic."]**

Raiden perked up, _'really!?'_ He asked the wolf demon excitedly in prospects of learning to advance his magical skills. They've been sorting through some of the memories Matsu had of magic, but they weren't making too much progress.

Raiden has learned how to do simple things such as: unlocking various locks, levitating small objects, conjuring fire, and creating a small ball of light appear on the palm of his head. He has also, been able to change the length of his hair or even change his eye and hair color if he concentrates hard enough or if he expresses drastic emotions; such as, genuine joy, shock, or hatred.

 **["You'll have to acquire their animal contract, pass their trial to gain their respect, and sign it making you a Kitsune Sage if you master what they teach you. . . Of course, since I'm with you, you'll be able to get the Okami contract and become an Okami Sage as well. But first, you must become a Genin before I give you the Okami contract. It's been ages since there's been a Kitsune, much less an Okami sage roaming around."]**

Raiden's eyes widen. _'Are you serious!?'_

Matsu laughed, **[" of course, cub. You deserve it. More than deserve it for all of the hard work you've put in. I'm sure the Okami sages will be thrilled to have such a powerful ninja hold their contract."]**

Raiden grinned wolfishly, pumping his fists into the air. _'Awesome, I can't wait!'_

Matsu shook his head as he watched the excited emerald eyed boy. He notice Naruto finished telling Ayame how they were doing in school. He nudged Raiden's shoulder lightly, **["you should go back to your blonde before he devours another twenty bowls."]** The wolf demon chortled as Raiden sweat dropped heavily.

Raiden wasn't surprise anymore on how much ramen Naruto could eat. He bid his farewell to Matsu and blinked slowly. He felt slightly disoriented as he settled into his body and inhaled the tantalizing aroma of the Chatsu ramen in front of him

He noticed Naruto was looking at him strangely; he raised an eyebrow at the blonde and asked, "What's the matter Naruto?" He grabbed his chopsticks digging right into his ramen. He finished his bowl in seconds before he ordered another three bowls and a bowl of rice with a plate of gyoza. He was feeling slightly peckish after his workout session.

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, not caring about getting his clothes dirty. "I said what are we going to do after we finish eating?" The blonde asked timidly as this was his first birthday he's ever celebrated.

Raiden slurped up his third bowl of ramen with much gusto. He sighed contently as he put the bowl down. "We'll, I was thinking of showing you something I've never showed anyone else yet, but you must promise me you won't tell anyone." He says seriously, the blonde nods vigorously.

"I promise, Rai," the blonde promises fiercely. "I won't tell anyone."

Raiden nods, knowing the blonde would keep his promise. He knew it was time for him to tell Naruto about his Kekkei Genkai, just his Mokuton and Souton. Naruto wasn't ready to know about his magic.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto and Raiden excuse themselves. Raiden took out his Kitsune wallet, a wallet similar to Naruto's frog wallet, and paid the hefty bill. Luckily, Ayame and Teuchi decided to give them a fifty percent discount as Naruto's gift as well as a custom ramen bowl and chopsticks for Naruto which were personalized for the blonde.

Naruto smiled radiantly at the pair and gave each one a huge hug, thanking them for getting him a birthday present. The pair smiled at their favorite blonde customer. Teuchi waved it off, "it's you're eleventh birthday Naruto and you deserve something special. Now go on and enjoy it!" Naruto thank them once again and promised he would take great care of his ramen bowl and chopsticks.

Once the duo arrived at Senju compound, Raiden led the smaller boy towards the garden section of the compound and sat down.

The blonde didn't know what was going on with his raven haired friend. Raiden looked too serious and it scared him. _'What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Has he realized how weak I really am? Is. . . . Is he disappointed in me because I'm weak!? No! He can't. . . He's all I have. . . He's the only person whom talked to me and stand up for me when I couldn't. . . He's the only person who believes in me. . . He can't leave me!? I-I don't want to be alone again. . . I don't want to be forgotten, despised, or pushed aside!'_ Millions of doubts began to cloud Naruto's mind and suddenly everything felt too tight especially his chest.

Panic struck him, immobilizing him from the fear of being alone again that he never noticed when two arms wrap around his waist tightly, not letting go as Raiden whispered sweet nothings into Naruto's ear.

"Shh, calm down my little lion. . . Breathe in. . . . And out. . . That's it, just relax." He nuzzled the blonde's neck instinctively and felt the Naruto's heart rate stabilize languidly, until it was normal. "I'm not going to leave you, silly. I made a promise to you and I'm going to kept it. I'm going to help you become the Hokage and be you're second hand, remember?"

Naruto nodded weakly. "A-Ah yeah... You're right, Rai. I just freaked out. I thought you were going to stop being my friend in favor of Hinata, and Kiba."

"After all why would you want to hang out with someone who's weak, stupid, and a freak like me?" Naruto smiled deprecatingly.

He never saw Raiden's fist coming his way until pain flared from his cheek as he fell onto the ground, knocked down by Raiden's strong blow. Naruto stared at his best friend dazedly, by the unexpected blow. He brought his hand to his injured cheek and winced as pain flared when he touched it. Never has he been hit intentionally by Raiden, not counting the times they've spared together.

Raiden picked Naruto up by his collar with ease, growling like a rabid dog or an Inuzuka nin-dog who was ready to tear their opponent to shreds. The raven haired boy barred his sharp fangs glaring at the blonde with his venomous gaze. "Don't You Ever. Say. That. Again! You hear Naruto!" He stressed every single word with a soft, deadly tone.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto are not weak, nor stupid, nor a freak! You, Uzumaki Naruto are one of the strongest persons I've known and don't you dare interrupt me! You've been alone most of your life and have experience great pain whether it was physically, emotionally, or mentally and yet, you can still smile and see the best in people. Sure, sometimes you put on your mask in order to mask away your pain and make others believe you're okay, but you still find reasons to smile.

It's clear to me that you love this village and you'll protect this village with your life even after how heinous they've treated you at times, because you have precious people you want to protect. And one day this village will realize the mistake they've done and will welcome you with open arms and apologize to you." He says passionately.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto aren't stupid, not by a long shot. You've come up with some amazing pranks which have managed to stump and impressed a couple of the ANBU agents. They've still haven't figured out who was responsible for those timed sludge explosive that were set off all over the village at the same time.

Not to mention you've manage to create a jutsu at the age of eight! Not many people can claim they've created a jutsu at such a young age. No matter how pervy the jutsu may be, it's an incredible jutsu which can be used for espionage if used correctly and you'll have to teach it to me sometime. We can perhaps discover some of it secrets and used it for our advantage."

Taking a deep breath, Raiden's eyes soften as he looks into the watery blue eyes. "And you, Uzumaki Naruto are not a freak! You're the same easy going, goofy, loud mouth, ramen obsessed, orange obsessed, boy I've met and there's nothing you can do to get rid of me. So you better suck it up and man up, Naruto, because I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to beat it!" He smirked, proudly showing off his fangs making him look more, wolf- like.

Raiden carefully wiped off the tears that have escape from the blonde with his sleeve. Naruto looked up at his best friend looking at him with awe, love, and happiness. Something which he has never truly felt and immediately he beats himself for ever doubting Raiden's friendship. Instead he tilts his head slightly to the left, "why is it you always know what to say?" He asked quietly with a searching look in his eyes.

Raiden sighed, "Because Naruto, you and I have experienced the same experiences. We know the pain of losing our parents and not being able to get to know them. We've both experience pain inflicted by others both physically and emotionally. And we both know how it feels to be truly alone, without a friend or someone to talk to. However, I had someone who helped me countless times and taught me how to survive. You unfortunately, you had nobody in your corner to help; bar a few people, like the Hokage."

"I guess it's time you learn about my past. I know you've seen the scars I have and wanted to ask how I got them but you were too afraid to ask." He smirked as the blonde looks admonished; his sun- kissed cheeks heat up ever so slightly, turning a rosy pink.

"You don't have to tell me, Rai." The blonde said meekly, lowering his gaze slightly away from his raven haired friend.

"I know, but I think you should know how and why I came here. . . They are some things which I can't tell you because the Lord Hokage declared them Rank S secrets." Naruto frowns, "why would Jijii declare them secrets?" He scratched the back of his head mystified, yet curious.

Raiden shook his head, "I'm not at liberty to tell you. . . YET," he adds quickly, not liking how gloomy and betrayed Naruto looked for a second. "Believe, I would love to tell you, but unless the Lord Hokage gives me permission I cannot tell you."

"However, once the Lord Hokage gives me permission, you'll be the first to know. I promise." He told the blonde earnestly, which seems to comfort Naruto. "Okay," the blonde meet Raiden's emerald gaze.

"You better get comfortable because this may take a while." The raven haired boy warned as he starts his life story. Detailing everything he personally remember from his life with the Dursley's; omitting his magic as a whole, keeping Matsu presence a secret for now, and him coming from a different dimension.

Raiden told Naruto that he was an orphan as well, that his parents were killed protecting him from the man who tried to kill him. He explained how he was sent to his aunt's house and how they treated him as he grew up in their care and all of the abuse he had to live through. He told Naruto how they hated him and used to belittle him everything chance they got and called him different names; such as "demon", "freak", "devil spawn", and many other names. He told him how his aunt would allow his uncle and cousin to beat him up just to release some stress or if they just felt like it. He showed him the scars he received from them and explained how he got them.

For example, he told him how he got the crisscross scar on his backs; which were caused by a leather whip his uncle loved to use on him whenever he got drunk. Or the slash scar Raiden had on his chest where his aunt tried to kill him but failed.

Naruto gasped in horror as he remembered the "X" like scar on the back of Raiden's back. He always found it strange, but he never thought that his families were the ones who gave it to him. He thought that families were supposed to watch out for each other and protect each other, not hurt them as Raiden's family hurt Raiden. He was so confused. He wondered if his parents would call him a "demon", or a "freak" as the villagers did, but Raiden quickly nipped it on the bud. He explained the reason his family hated him. Raiden explained how his aunt didn't possess the chakra needed to become a ninja and hated that her little sister did; therefore, she took out her jealousy, anger, and frustration on him.

Raiden explained how some people were born with low chakra reserves and they couldn't become a ninja, unless they dedicated all of their efforts in Taijutsu or perhaps Kenjutsu; much like Rock Lee.

Naruto surprised Raiden by sitting on Raiden lap and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his face into Raiden neck and hummed quietly, inhaling Raiden's comforting scent. They stayed in each other's arms until Raiden asked if he wanted to watch some cool. Naruto nodded rapidly as moved away from Raiden's lap.

Raiden revealed his Kekkei Genkai to Naruto, demonstrating his Mokuton by creating a set of wooden shuriken from tree roots and throws them at a training dummy couple meters away from them. Raiden took out the set of shurikens he made for Naruto from his weapon pouch and hands them him with a hesitant smile.

Naruto quickly inspects the shurikens and tests their sharpness by pricking his finger causing him to draw blood. The blonde sucked on his injured finger before he hugged Raiden to death raving on about how awesome the wooden shurikens were. Raiden let out a sigh of relief knowing he made the right decision when he made that set of shuriken for the blonde boy. He added a great portion of his chakra to make the wood strong enough to withstand the force of steel to prevent the wooden shurikens from breaking easily.

He answers couple of questions the blonde has and demonstrates more of his Mokuton by creating trees around them, blending into trees and disappearing from sight, and create couple of wooden figurines for the blonde. He spends about thirty minutes creating exact replicas of the Hokage smoking his pipe , Iruka holding a book as if he was about to lecture, Teuchi and Ayame cooking ramen, of Naruto in his heroic pose, and himself holding his sword as if he was about to attack. Naruto was overjoyed with the wooden figurines and hold them against his chest marveling at the craftsmanship Raiden put into them and how life like they seemed to look.

Raiden asked the blonde if he wanted a wooden case for his new figurines to be displayed. Naruto looked thoughtful at first, debating if he wanted one. He declined the offer, informing Raiden he wished to put them on his desk. Raiden nodded understanding the Naruto's reasoning; instead, he showed Naruto his second Kekkei Genkai and made Naruto a vine basket just like the one he made for the Hokage.

Naruto accepted the vine basket and placed his gifts inside it. He asked Raiden how he made the basket out of vines. Raiden explained his Souton to Naruto and how it worked.

He grew out some roses around them and made the petals scatter around them, encircling them. They watched as the rose petals danced gracefully in the air before Raiden made the petals fly towards the trees around them and destroy the trees Raiden made earlier with his Mokuton.

Naruto watched in awe how something so beautiful could be just as deadly. After he showed Naruto his hidden skills, he asked Naruto to keep them a secret especially his Souton. Naruto agreed adamantly and vowed to never tell another soul of Raiden's Kekkei Genkai

The rest of the story went by really fast. Raiden told him how there was a man, (who was Matsu and was an actual wolf demon living inside of him), whom helped him to survive; how to hunt for food, how to protect himself, how to heal himself using salves made from plants, and most importantly, how to use his chakra and embrace his gifts.

"It's because of him I am who I've become. It's because of him I'm this strong and want to make him proud for believing in me. If it weren't for him, I would be stuck in my aunt's house and most likely die by their hands or worse, become their slave. I promised myself I will no longer let anyone else try to decide my fate. I won't allow anyone to control me and manipulate me because they think I'm just a child who doesn't know how the world works."

"I've had to kill another man who tried to rape me when I was just five years old and thought I was easy pickings. He realized how wrong he once when I stabbed him through the heart with a wooden spear before he could touch me."

"I vowed to myself to become strong in order to protect myself, but also to protect those who are weaker. I want to be strong and train until I'm exhausted; in order protect my love ones, the people I cherish who've become important to me. That's my Nindo way. While this village filled with bigots, this village became my home and I will fight to the death to protect it." Raiden stated fiercely.

Looking at Naruto carefully, he came up with a brilliant idea. He wasn't going to allow Naruto to move back to his apartment, not after he was kidnapped. "Hey Naru, what do you say if you move into my house?" He asked the blonde, "you practically already live there and it's quite big. What do you say?"

Naruto's eyed widen, "really!?" He practically yellsed

Raiden chuckled, "Of course, why wouldn't I want my best friend living with me? Why don't we head over and pick anything you want to bring over. You can take which ever room you want." He watched as the blonde grinned madly and hugs him tightly. "Thank you Rai, Thank you for everything."

"No problem, Naru. I'll do anything for you."

* * *

 **October 10th, 1988, 7:00 pm**

 **Kitsune Den, Kitsune Forest, Mt. Ryuuichi**

Far, far away within a hidden forest in the Elemental Nation which has long been forgotten, an elder man reverted back into his true form. Eight long, white furry tails waved carelessly in the air as he stood on his legs and called for his family and friends to join him.

In matter of seconds, more foxes appeared before the whited furred fox, ranging from black furred foxes to fiery orange ones, from young kits to full grown kitsune. They all bowed to him showing their respect to their Chief.

A slender, gray kitsune with six tails approached the Chief and nuzzled into his neck lovingly as a lover would. "What's the matter, Shinzo?" A feminine voice asked.

Shinzo, the Chief Kitsune inhaled his mate's lovely scent and nuzzled into her neck, "don't worry Akikyo, it's nothing serious." He whispered into his mate's ear before he moved back and addressed why he summoned everyone. He stood up tall and proud, showing off his well-muscled build and scars he's earn through battles he's fought.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice. I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here, but I'm sure you all felt the intense magical spike somewhere in Hi no Kuni last night."

He received many nods from the other foxes. One peculiar fox stepped forwards; his pelt was a rich crimson red coloring and had stunning icy blue eyes. Behind the crimson fox were five long tails waving in the air. Shinzo acknowledge his right hand man, and best friend Tetsuo. One of the fiercest fire elemental Kitsune he has ever met. Tetsuo alone can unleash a Hellfire, powerful enough destroy an entire village without batting an eye.

Unlike Tetsuo, Shinzo had stunning blonde, almost sun bleached pelt and golden eyes. He was one of the last lighting elemental Kitsune, and he was well known for his devastating lighting powers and incredible speed. Tetsuo stared into Shinzo's golden gaze with ease, not intimated by his friend but he did respect him.

A low baritone voice came from the crimson Kitsune recounting his observations on the unknown magical spike. He was playing with his three kits: Gyuden, his oldest son who inherited his crimson pelt and his mother's green eyes. Ryuden was their middle child, who inherited his mother's pelt a shiny snow- white and his father's eyes as well as his father's temperament. Lastly, but certainly not least was their youngest child and their precious little princess, Kirara. She had a lovely strawberry blonde pelt and green eyes. She was the smallest of the three and very timid, but quite vicious if she's angered.

His mate was a stunning ice elemental fox with snow white pelt: perfect to camouflage within the snowy terrain. Her name was Kira, and she was a fighter. She would stop at nothing to keep her family safe and was quite a scary den mother. Just like Tetsuo and her children, she had five tails.

"You're correct, the spike came from Hi no Kuni, specifically within Konohagakure no Sato. My family and I were traveling through the forest when we felt the immense magical outburst. Whatever caused the spike must be either a powerful magic user. . . Or a highly, unstable child who has been gifted magic and doesn't know how to use wield it. Whoever it was, we must investigate this anomaly further. Should we discover the magic user and check his magic core, we can finally have a kitsune Sage in our ranks and potentially cure our Lord's illness if we train him in the ways of Senjutsu and Manjutsu. Plus, we'll finally be able to shut the frogs and snakes from their constant babbling of their Sages."

Shinzo snorted. Of course Tetsuo wanted to show up the frogs and snakes up. For the past decades they wouldn't stop talking about their sages and belittle the foxes because they haven't found a sage of their own for quite a while. It wasn't their fault magic died out in the Elemental Nations and less people were born with magic.

It was one of their requirements for a Fox Sage, to have magic and chakra within them. Or be blessed by Lady Magic's blessing which was quite rare since the disappearance of magic.

A pitch black fox with brilliant violet colored eyes and three tails joined Tetsuo side. His slender body and small build was a huge contrast to Shinzo's and Tetsuo's powerful build; but whereas they were strong, he extremely fast and perfect in the forms of camouflaging in his surroundings. He was their elite assassin and curiously enough, their historian.

"While I agree with Tetsuo, we must keep are distance and watch from afar. We do not know if the human responsible for the outburst of magic is friendly or a foe. We cannot allow teaching a human who'll abuse our teaching and use their gifts for greed and corrupt magic in such a heinous way. We've seen how humans use their chakra to start wars with each other's for years and kill each other. Of course I'm not saying we should fault humans as a whole, but it is their fault we were all pushed off our land and went into hiding. Many of the other demons, spirits, sprites, fairies, and other magical creature fled and took their magic with them." The black Kitsune said truthfully as the other foxes agreed with him, nodding and muttering with each other's.

He cleared his throat loudly, and everyone stopped talking. He leaned his head and continued where he left off. He wasn't against humans, per say, he simply stated the facts and as his position as historian of the kitsune, he had to remain neutral.

"Mages are the keepers of peace between humans and the magical world and it was our job to teach them how to use their powers for balance. We taught them how to balance their chakra through the ways of Senjutsu, and how to balance their magic through Manjutsu, the long lost art of Sorcery Style.

The Kuro's from the West, the Ryuusuke's from the East, the Uzumaki's from the South, and the Senju's from the North: these four noble clans were gifted the use of magic in their blood as well as chakra; only they could become a Trueborn Mage. Most priest and monks were graced with magic, but cannot become a sage or a mage. They cannot bring our world back together. They're simply not powerful enough, only when the four noble houses rejoin can they purify the darkness from the Tailed demons."

"Unfortunately, all for clans were destroyed during war, but not before some were spirited away an heir to each clam, by magic herself to a different realm. Where they'll be able to grow up: without their clans, to prevent the four clans from dying out completely. It has been said; the four nobles clans will once again reunite where the fire burns the brightest and bring forth the magic once lost forgot to cleanse the nine tailed demons to stop the evil Jyuubi from acquiring his true form."

Shinzo's eyed widen, "do you believe the person responsible for the magical outburst can possible be a child from one of the nobles' clans, Akitoshi?"

His voice filled with hope at the possibility of getting their Lord back and stopping the resurrection of the evil Jyuubi who threaten to destroy the world before the Sage of Six Path stopped him, splitting his powers into nine different demons.

Akitoshi nodded slightly, "it certainly is possible, Shinzo. It's no mere coincidence the epicenter of the outburst was within Hi no Kuni, it is the land of fire, after all. And if I were to guess where exactly it originated from, I would say Konohagakure no Sato. Their willpower burns as bright as the golden sun."

Tetsuo's eyes widen at the mention of familiar village. "And, if you all remember correctly," he states quietly and feels everyone's eyes on him. He shakes it off and continues, "Konohagakure no Sato is the place where the last Uzumaki child is currently living and he hold our Lord within him."

Kira walks gracefully towards her mates and stands by his side as she leans towards his powerful, furry body. "It could be possible the Uzumaki child could have unlocked his magic, but I've heard from the hawks, a Senju heir has recently moved into the village, showing both of the Senju highly claimed Kekkei Genkai. Either child could be responsible for the outburst... and Akitoshi is correct; we should go and investigate before we act." Kira said rationally. Tetsuo and Shinzo both agree fully, neither of them would try to approach the heirs without assessing their magical cores.

If the magical core is dark, they couldn't teach them in good faith knowing the child will use their magic for selfish reason and most likely abuse it. If the core is light, then the child wouldn't be able to become a Trueborn Mage and couldn't reach his true potential. Only a grey core, a perfect balance between dark and light, can become a Trueborn Mage and harness the magic necessary to purify the evil from the tailed demons.

Shinzo hoped the children would be able to cure their Lord and the other tailed demons before it was too late. Things were looking rather grim if they fail.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to leave comments on your thoughts, votes, and/or questions you might have for me and I'll try my best to answer them.**

 **Next chapter will included three years time skip. It will talk about their improvements, as well their training under their teachers, whom I'm sure you figure out who they are. Hmm, aside from that, there's going to be a small glimpse into what's happening in Britain and all that good stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8: Three years later

**_1A/N:_** **Well, the polls are officially closed and I've counted all the votes and it seems that: Itachi (with 61 votes), Gaara (with 54 votes) have won on the Naruto side of characters; Viktor Krum (with 37 Votes) won from the HP side of characters, and a Dragon (with 40 votes) won as Raiden's familiar. Thanks to all of the people who took your time to vote, you guys and gals are awesome!**

 _ **The official pairings are as following:**_

 **Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 **Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 **Hmmm, that's pretty much all I have to say for now... Sooo, enjoy this installment of RSP: and the Shinobi Mage!**

 _ **Update:**_ **Thank you to Guest for pointing out my mistake, Thank you! I just fixed it and also, if any of you guys or gals find mistake please tell me and I'll fix them asap. I don't have a beta, nor do I really have time to check through each chapter and fix mistake I've made. I usually do a fast run through after I finish writing a chapter before I upload them, and there's a lot of mistake I don't catch.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: Four Years Later**_

 _ **January 28th, 1992**_

 _ **Hokage's Monument, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni**_

It's been four long years since Naruto and Raiden started training together in secret with the aid of couple willing Shinobi who've were impressed with the boy's dedication. Of course they never revealed their true identities as they're ANBU operatives, but Raiden knew two of the four ANBU operative: Inu, who was obviously Hatake Kakashi and Kuma, who was Yamato Tenzou.

The other two operatives, he didn't personally know but Naruto certainly did were a man and a woman. The woman was called Neko, she had light purple hair. She wore a cat mask, hence her name Neko.

Neko was fond of Naruto because she was one of his guards and used to read to him, and sometimes play with him when nobody was looking; it's because of that close relationship they shared, she took him under her wing, so to speak. She mainly worked with him when she had time not that Raiden mind.

The fourth mentor wasn't exactly an ANBU operative; he was a Tobetsu Jounin, whom decided to teach them on a whim. He was average sized man with shoulder length brown hair. He wore a wolf mask and took Raiden under his wing after witnessing Raiden's raw potential with swords.

The four ANBU operatives were downright slave drivers to the extreme, and would usually have the boys dead on their feet and exhausted after their training. Whenever they couldn't be there to train them personally; they would leave them a note of what they expected them to accomplished, and the four ANBU had an uncanny sixth sense which would let them know if Naruto and Raiden did what they had to do or not. Naruto found it highly creepy and it freaked him out; especially, when one of them would appear out of nowhere to reprimand him and increase his workload.

Raiden, however, knew exactly how they manage to accomplish their nifty trick. It was because of Yamato's Mokuton. Yamato would plant couple of seeds into the trees surrounding them and would like a camera, per say, although it was technically a clone. If the boys were slacking off or were doing their exercise wrong, the seed would literally transform into the man and would correct them or scold them if they were goofing off.

Their training started at 4:00 am, before the sun raised over the village and lasted three and a half hours, four times a week. Their session usually ended within thirty minutes before they had to go to the Academy, giving them enough time to take a quick shower and grab something to eat before they rushed to the Academy just in time for Iruka's lectures.

Their hectic morning training sessions rendered the boys were sluggish during school time and often they would snooze off until Iruka would throw a piece of chalk at them, irritated whenever they would fall asleep and ask them questions related to the lecture of the day. However, the boys would answer the question or questions correctly before falling asleep again which only made Iruka fume slightly. At least they knew that they at least know judging by their grades as they aced their tests and quizzes, much to Iruka's surprise.

As the result of their training, the boys learned a lot over the four years in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and surprisingly Genjutsu as well. They also learned weaponry and expanding their chakra control.

Their Taijutsu was far superior to any other Academy student in their year, with the exception of Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke. Any other student, they could easily take down in a Taijutsu spar. Out of the two of them, Naruto proved to be the best in Taijutsu, thanks to his style of his clan's style. Naruto's style was based on his agility, reflexes, and most importantly his speed. Thanks to Naruto's lithe and smaller stature; much to the blonde's dismay, he was perfect to utilize the Uzumaki's fighting technique which was highly dependent on speed rather than power. The Uzumaki style was a defensive style which blocked and deflected their opponent punches or kicks; until they see an opening and strike fast, much like a cobra, to deliver a power blow and incapacitate their opponents weak points.

It only helped that Naruto's style was designed to trick his opponents by feigning mock punches or kicks and then quickly change directions to deliver his attacks. Overall, Naruto style was highly effective and looked as if it was a graceful dance rather than fighting, but looks were deceiving.

Raiden's Taijutsu style was the complete opposite from Naruto's, his style depended more on power than speed, where he lacked his speed he made it up with power. He delivered stronger attacks to take down his opponents with his raw strength and thanks to him being a Jinjuuriki; he had abnormal strength for his age.

The other reason Raiden was slower than Naruto was because Matsu placed couple of gravity seals on his legs and arms which weighted him down by 50lbs on each limb, and a set of chakra suppressor seals which cut Raiden's chakra reserves by 50% which Matsu approved. Raiden wanted to train his body to the best of his ability because of the future he had. He wanted to make sure he was ready for anything.

The pair discovered their nature affinities, which Raiden already knew thanks to his previous training with Kakashi which affinities he had: fire, lighting and air, with the additional of wood and plant. Naruto, on the other hand, discovered he had fire, air, and surprisingly earth nature affinities.

While both boys showed promised in Ninjutsu, but it was Raiden who proved he was the better Ninjutsu user out of the pair mainly because of his perfect chakra control and natural talent in Ninjutsu, which made it easier for him to pick up new techniques. Not to mention, he has two trump cards which he's highly efficient in using, his Mokuton is just as good as Yamato's in couple of years, but still impressive considering his age. And his Souton is absolutely beautiful to witness but highly dangerous. Aside from his Mokuton and Souton; Raiden's Katon and Raiton are impressive on their own but he hadn't mastered them. His Katon is just as powerful as an Uchiha's and he has been trying to mimic some of The Uchiha's famous Jutsus. However, his Fuuton was truly lacking due to the lack of Fuuton users in Konoha.

Naruto also showed promise in Ninjutsu, but his chakra control is simply horrendous, if not completely non-existent. However, with a year and a half of chakra training exercises he has learned better control. He isn't at Raiden's level yet, but he'll get there eventually.

If there's a single jutsu in which both of them suffered with, it was the dreaded Bunshin no jutsu. The sole reason Naruto had to repeat four years' worth of school since he couldn't perform a single usable Bushin.

Their four mentors gave them the tools necessary to accomplish the jutsu but didn't teach them how it worked; but, neither of them could perform a single Bunshin due to their vast chakra reserves. It wasn't until Raiden asked Matsu to suppress 75% of his chakra that he was able make a single Bushin which didn't appeared to look dead.

Raiden figured out that the reason they couldn't perform a single Bushin before was because each time they tried to make a Bushin they used too much chakra and the clone couldn't handle the excessive chakra. Matsu congratulated Raiden for finally discovering the reason why they always failed and showed him how to make shadow clones instead of regular clones. Thus, learning Kage Bunshin and Tajuu Kage Bunshin, which Raiden made at least one hundred shadow clones.

He also discovered how useful shadow clones were and how to use them to his advantage. Whatever the shadow clones saw, heard, tasted, smelled, touched, or learned: it got assimilated into his brain after he reabsorbed their memories. Matsu warned him the dangers of the Jutsu and how to avoid any pain or stress from the jutsu.

After he learned the jutsu, he taught Naruto. The blonde was over the moon, he was finally able to make a single clone and was ready to take the graduation exam knowing he'll be graduating and become a Genin. However, Raiden failed to tell Naruto about the Kage Bunshin's secret, because he thought Naruto would pick it up eventually and didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Genjutsu wise, both boys struggled with creating complicated illusions; more so, Naruto than Raiden. The blonde was absolutely abysmal when it came to Genjutsu; however he learned to identify, break, and cast lower level Genjutsu. Raiden wasn't much better, but with his Occumeny skills and Matsu's aid, he was practically resistant to low-mid level, Genjutsus. He, himself could cast mid-level Genjutsus, but to wore him out, a lot and couldn't hold for more than an hour or so.

Both boys were taught basic medical jutsus every Shinobi should learn for any kind of situation; as well as couple Fuuinjutsu which could be useful in their mission. Inu, Kuma, Neko, and Okami were amazed by the natural affinity both boys showed in the sealing arts; especially, Naruto's raw talent in Fuuinjutsu. They were sure both boys could become Fuuinjutsu Masters someday if they wished.

When it came to weaponry, Okami was the one in charge of training Raiden; while Neko trained Naruto. Okami trained Raiden with different weapons, mainly consisting of swords and chained scythe, but also silent weapons such as senbon needles, poisoned blow darts, and surprisingly a long bow. With Raiden's perfect eye sight and deadly precision, he took the archery like a duckling to water; but his raw talent lay in swords: which was the reason Okami took him under his wing in the first place.

Neko took Naruto under her wing and taught him weapons which would suit him; such as, senbon needles, weighted chains, Bō staves, and tessen. Naruto particularly liked to use tessen and his mother's chakra chains.

In the end, Raiden had two custom weapons made for him especially for him, a katana with a four foot blade with a one and a half foot hilt. The blade was relatively thin yet there was no question it was a powerful and sharp blade, it even had a seal on the blade's base to prevent it from breaking. The katana was also made to channel both air and lighting based techniques to strengthen his attacks, but also to defend him from attacks. He kept his katana sealed inside a scroll which he carried in his pockets at all times.

His second custom made weapon was a four and a half foot tall kusari-gama with a two foot curved blade and a four foot chain with a weight in the end. The handle of chained scythe was made out of a strong and sturdy brown wood, which Raiden recognized as mahogany with a mix of walnut in it. The handle had beautiful craved lightning bolts on its base. He carried his kusari-gama inside the same scroll where he had his katana stored in.

Naruto, also, received two custom weapons made for him. His first weapon was a pair of metal tessen, the twin metal war fans were beautifully crafted and small enough to conceal within his sleeves. The first tessen was painted black with light absorbing paint with a golden wolf howling in the front, in honor of Raiden. The second tessen was painted in white; it had a smirking fox painted in blood red in the front. On the metal frame of each fan there was the kanji for 'air' and 'fire' on the first and second fan, respectively. Naruto could use his tessen to strengthen his wind based techniques, and also defensively in hand-to-hand weapons, if needed.

The second weapon he had custom made was a five foot tall Bō staff made out of a strong and sturdy mahogany wood and cherry wood Raiden provided to the weapon Master, the wood was infused with Raiden's own chakra to not only strengthen the wood, but also to made it near unbreakable. He had his Bō staff sealed within a scroll he carried in his many pockets.

While both Naruto and Raiden weren't masters in their respective weapons, they were proficient. They knew how to use them efficiently and improved as they trained with them.

One thing which their mentors insisted on was a change of wardrobe. Naruto refused at first, but after his favorite array of orange jumpsuits were mysteriously burned into ashes, he had no choice but conform to the new change.

Naruto's new outfit consist of black pants with an abnormal amount of pockets for Naruto to conceal weapons, scrolls and other miscellaneous stuff, he wore dark blue sandals, and a pine green, short-sleeve shirt with Konoha's famous red spiral on his back, and a pair of fingerless gloves. To finish off his outfit, Naruto wore a long-sleeved dark green jacket with a blue spiral on his back. He wore his weapon pouch on his right thigh with white bandages holding it in place. Finally he wore the red tinted black goggles with pride; the same one's Raiden gave to him four years ago.

Even though Naruto's appearance changes drastically and his skills improved, he was the same old Uzumaki Naruto everyone knew. His prank loving tendencies never seized to exist and his unquenchable love for ramen remained. He has also manage to drop his 'mask' he wore over time and showed his true colors; impressing and infuriating countless people, especially one Uchiha Sasuke, who has seen how much Naruto has changed.

Raiden was glad for Naruto, as were all of their mentors; but unfortunately, Naruto's crush on Sakura never seized to exist. Sasuke of course, never acknowledge it and kept calling him an idiot. Raiden hoped Naruto realized how wrong Sakura was for him, but he never told the blonde how he felt for him.

He cursed himself for falling for his best friend, and the blonde was to oblivious to notice Raiden's feelings for him, and finally reaching his teenage year in couple of months wouldn't help, the twelve year old was going to be running high on hormones in just a few years.

Raiden has gained five inches, making him stand at 5'1 exactly, three and a half inches taller than Naruto. He has lost all of his baby fat and started to gain more muscle mass thanks to all of his hard training.

His outfit has also changed, but not as drastically as Naruto's outfit. Raiden now wore ANBU style grey pants, black skin-tight shirt with a fish net short sleeved shirt underneath, and black toe-less combat boots. He wrapped up both hands with bandage up to his elbows which acted as weights. To finish his outfit, Raiden wore a long sleeved dark blue trench coat with sliver lines around the zipper, collar, and edges of the sleeves. The Konoha's famous spiral was sewn to the back of the trench coat. His weapon pouch was attached to his right thigh with a black bandages wrapped around it. Raiden also wore a pair of blue tinted black goggles similar to the ones he gave to Naruto.

* * *

 _ **January 28th, 1992, 12:00 Noon**_

 _ **Hokage's Monument, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni**_

It was a tranquil Sunday's morning in Konohagakure, the duo was sitting on top the Fourth's Hokage's head overlooking the whole village. The sun was just starting to rise from the horizon and they sat in silence, enjoying their day off from training and thinking over their graduation exam they'll be taking tomorrow. They were both extremely excited to receive their official headband and start their Shinobi career.

Naruto sighed peacefully, thinking of all of the changes he's gone through thanks to Raiden. He couldn't believe just how much the younger boy has changed his life for the better. He wondered what would've happened if Raiden never came into his life that fateful day.

He wondered if he'll even become a Shinobi if Raiden didn't teach him the Kage Bushin. It was that sole technique which haunted him for years and forced him to repeat.

Unconsciously, he leaned towards Raiden's taller frame and rested his head against Raiden shoulder. He smiled softly as he inhaled Raiden's scent which he always loved. It always worked to calm him down and made him feel as if he's right at home whenever Raiden is nearby. He didn't find it fair that Raiden was even taller than him now and more muscled than him as well! It was supposed to be the other way around.

He felt an arm wrap around him bringing him closer to Raiden's side. He got closer to his side and sighed loudly, making Raiden chuckle. "Don't be pouting, Naru. I know you're self-conscious about your height, but there's nobody as fast as you nor nimble as you." Raiden appeased the blonde's height insecurity.

Naruto huffed loudly, puffing out his cheeks resembling a chipmunk. "I wasn't pouting and I'm not self-conscious about my height! It's not my fault all of you are giants." He drawled out, making Raiden laugh.

Raiden rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Whatever you say, kit." He has changed his nickname from cub to kit two years ago, after he pointed out how he resembled a fox more than a lion due to Naruto's trickster's tendencies. Of course, being the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune did played in to his new nickname.

Naruto punched Raiden's shoulder lightly and went back to pouting. Raiden was about to say something but decided not to tell Naruto how cute he look. It would only anger the blonde and they'll spar, which would end with Naruto beating him.

"What do you think we'll have to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Raiden hummed quietly, thinking about the certain clues Iruka has given them for the past month. He mention how useful the Kawarimi no Jutsu was more than a few occasions. He also made everyone show their Henge Jutsu frequently, almost making every one perform it before they start their daily lectures. And Iruka didn't stop going on about the Bushin Jutsu for the past week.

If what Raiden thought was right, then they'll be ask to perform Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge Jutsu, and a Bunshin: all which they could do perfectly.

"We'll most likely have performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge Jutsu, and a proper Bunshin."

Naruto nodded. "Well, we're good then. We don't have to worry about nothing right?" He said nonchalantly, feeling confident of tomorrow's exam.

"Yeah, we can." Raiden confirmed, but he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about the exam. He didn't know why but he felt as there was somebody trying to sabotage Naruto. He's seen Mizuki acting highly suspicious and doesn't trust him. His gut is telling him Mizuki is up to something which would affect Naruto some way or another.

He pushed his thoughts away and hoped he was wrong. He hoped for Naruto sake, Mizuki didn't do anything too drastic to mess with Naruto's chances. He had been collecting some favors in and been checking on Mizuki for the past few weeks and has found things which worried him.

Just a week ago, Raiden managed to retrieved Mizuki's bank statements, by infiltrating Konoha's bank and impersonating a banker to copy while his clones were busy making a distraction, anyways it was safe to say nobody noticed him and sent a note to the Hokage to add a better security to the bank.

Sarutobi was stumped at the weird note he received from Raiden. He wasn't sure how much less why, but he didn't want to know what Raiden did. He learned at after some time, Raiden was often sending his concerns directly to him if he believed it was warranted or alerted Inu, Kuma, or Neko.

Anyways, as he read through Mizuki's banking statement; he discovered Mizuki received a rather hefty sum added to his account by an unmarked source on three different occasions as well as Mizuki has been slowly taking his money out for some strange reason, he could make anything out of it, but it was highly suspicious. He thought about alerting the Hokage, but figured he should see how it was going to play out. If anything he'll needed all of the evidence he found and made sure to store them in a secured scroll should it ever be needed.

* * *

 _ **July 28th, 1992 3:00 p.m.**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**_

Panic has been brewing within the British magical community when their dearly beloved Savior, Harry James Potter didn't show up at Hogwarts's last year as many were expecting. Many witches and wizards of all ages were demanding one Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic to bring out their chosen one and disclose where the child was; but it was futile; neither man knew where the Boy-Who-Lived was.

Tension has rising each passing day, and many were starting to question Dumbledore as to where he sent the child. It was after all, him who took the child and appeased to everyone he'll be sending him to a place where their Savior would be living happily until he was of age and he'll be reintroduced to the magical community. Dumbledore would even give out a yearly news of their Savior detailing some of stories he fabricated to appease everyone. He made sure to tell everyone how happy the boy was and countless stories, yet, now their Savior is missing.

Of course, Dumbledore never did mention where nor whom he gave the child to, if the public would learn he placed their Savior in a magical hating household, which just happens to be his relative's home where basically paid them get beat the boy and break him down just so he could rescue the boy and mold the him to be his perfect weapon to be used in the war; the public would go ballistic!

And he couldn't have that, could he? He had to think of the greater good and needed a submissive pawn that would do his bidding; until he wasn't needed, that is.

After all, it was preposterous that a mere child, a babe managed to kill off Voldemort! It was supposed to be him, the Great Albus Dumbledore the Defeater of the pervious Dark Lord and lover, Gellert Grindlewald; who was supposed to vanquished Voldemort and shows everyone why he was so great. Many people have forgotten how powerfully he was and he needed to show them why they all needed to look up to him, after all it was the reason he crafted and manipulated one Tom Malvaro Riddle into the fierce Dark Lord he became.

He did; however, never expected Tom to become a thorn to his crown. When he first met the young boy in the orphanage, he knew the boy was powerful; extremely powerful for such a child to wield at such a young age. It was obvious if the boy continued his education he would've become just as strong as him one day, and that couldn't happen. Nobody was stronger than him, and when he discovered the boy was related to the Slytherin family and was a Parselmouth he found his solution. He was going to mold the boy to become a Dark Lord, and it didn't hurt the boy had an affinity to Dark magic.

Years passed and things went exactly as he planned. As soon as he became the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he began to change things in order to make the next generations ignorant to the magical world, especially the half-bloods and muggle-borns. Slowly, he started to remove useful classes in Hogwarts's curriculum, such as: Wizarding Law and Customs, Ancient Languages, Spell Crafting, Dark Arts, Alchemy, Warding, Elemental Arts, Dueling, Introduction to the Magical World, and other advance classes which would sabotage all of his student's education, crippling them from their true potential. Slowly, Hogwarts's standards failed miserably without the British Wizards or Witches noticing.

Feuds began to growing between Light and dark families all over Britain, as Dumbledore keep pushing onto for laws restricting Darker magic to be used for daily uses, causing the Dark families to be look down upon for their affinity to darker magic and labeled as evil.

Britain slowly began to fall remaining stagnated in their medieval views; whereas other countries grew as time passed by and began to cohabit with their mundane government to create a well-established bridge between both worlds in order to blend their worlds together while the public remained ignorant to the magical side.

Countries such as Australia, China, Korea, Japan, Canada, and the United States held a harmonious relationship with their magical and mundane governments which showed great advancement in creating powerful witches and wizards who are able to roam in both worlds easily without worrying too much and thanks their hard work it bared many fruits: Such as Technomancy, a rather new branch of magic which made in 1990, by a group of Japanese team who managed to bridging magic and technology together. Of course, it wasn't well advanced yet, but they were working on it. They managed to create some home appliances which are fueled by magic instead of electricity.

The British Ministry of Magic has gone far as to stop the inflow of Technomancy with the British Lands and banned such products from being used within Britain or be face to pay a sizeable fine. Dumbledore feared the British wizards and witches were going to accept such technology, but thanks to the bigotry of the Pureblood families, it was quickly put down within him having to step in.

Dumbledore knew he had Britain in the palm of his hand, whatever he said the British wizards and witches they ate it all up wanting to follow his command without thinking, becoming his mindless sheep. However; only the muggleborns and light families followed his heed, because they saw him as a messiah, a beacon of all goodness and a true light wizard is suppose to be. Almost as if he was the new coming of Merlin, and he loved every second of it and he wasn't going to relinquish it.

So he created Voldemort in hopes he'll be the one who'll defeat him; another Dark Lord in his lifetime to gain more recognized and become the Ruler of Britain, but sadly he never expected Voldemort to gain such power that was on par at his, nor the amount of political powerful followers who became his minions, his Death Eaters who wanted to purge England from all muggleborns who'll dirty their blood.

Voldemort's forces were known to be merciless duelers who were loved to create havoc and prey on muggles and muggleborns alike for fun. Dumbledore was way over his head and couldn't defeat the Dark Lord he created which caused mass chaos within the British lands. Countless families died and the numbers of wizards and witches decreased.

Years passed and Voldemort's forces began to spread to other countries, and Dumbledore knew he needed to help. He knew he needed his own minions so he created the famous, 'Order of the Phoenix,' a group of hand selected wizards and witches who came from powerful light families such as: The Potters, Longbottom, Bones, McGonagall, and Shacklebolt; but as well as powerful half-bloods and even some muggleborn. He went as far as inducted newly graduate students from Hogwarts to be in his Order of the Phoenix.

The Order of the Phoenix became a vigilante group who fought against the Death Eaters, providing aid and reliefs whenever they go. They all were under Dumbledore's command and would report back to him whenever they had a new lead as where the Death Eater's or Voldemort himself would strike next, but even with Dumbledore's new group, Voldemort increased his efforts in taking over Britain, causing hundreds upon hundreds of death nationwide.

It wasn't until Dumbledore heard a prophecy from a seer he was interviewing for a positing as a Divination Professor for Hogwarts, detailing the fall of Voldemort that he began plotting his grand scheme. The prophecy stated that a child will be born and he alone will be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord, a child whose' parents defied the Dark Lord three times and was born as the seven month dies.

When Dumbledore told his Order of the Phoenix, only who children were born on July 31st whose parents have defied Voldemort three times; one was Neville Frank Longbottom a pureblood son of Frank Augustus Longbottom and Alice Longbottom; and Harry James Potter the half-blood son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.

Either child fitted the prophecy and since they didn't know which was the one who'll vanquished the Dark Lord; Dumbledore send both families into hiding to protect the children, but he knew the Potter Child was the prophecy child because he knew the full prophecy, and just as Voldemort was a half-blood so was Harry and Voldemort knew. He just needed to find a way to get rid of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and he found the perfect opportunity when he discovered Peter Pettigrew was spying for Voldemort.

He seized his chance and took. He personally casted the Fidelius charm on the house they chosen to resided in and made Peter the secret Keeper, after James and Sirius suggested it would've been too obvious if Sirius was the secret keeper and Dumbledore's plans fell into place.

Peter betrayed James and Lily by informing Voldemort where they were hiding and on the 31st of October and Voldemort made his move. Voldemort sent Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange to the location where the Longbottom's were hiding whilst he traveled where the Potter's were hiding. He wasn't going to take any chances, even if he knew the Potter child was the child of prophecy it didn't hurt to ensure the Longbottom child was killed off as well.

The Dark Lord wasted no time in disposing of James Potter; the poor fool didn't stand a chance against Voldemort and died a quick death with a simple Avada Kedavra. The Dark Lord quickly moved upstairs where Lily Potter was standing in front of Harry Potter's crib begging Voldemort to spare her child, but Voldemort laughed and killed her ignoring the cries the child was giving off.

Voldemort started the child and sneered as if the child could stop him. He raised his yew wand and with one last look at the child, he uttered the killing curse; however as the green spell was going to strike the child's forehead it rebounded and struck Voldemort's chest, killing the Dark Lord gaping as he was killed by his own spell.

When Sirius arrived, he was the dead body of his best friend and rushed to check upstairs. As he approached Harry's room he saw Lily lying dead on the floor. He saw the dead body of the Dark Lord was reduced to ashes, only his wand and ashes remained. He wasted no time and checked on Harry who was crying his little heart out. Sirius held onto Harry against his chest and cried at the loss of his two best friends he lost.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hagrid's looming body demanding Sirius to hand over Harry as per Dumbledore's orders. Sirius tried to resist and didn't want to hand over Harry, telling the half giant he was his godfather and he was the one who was going to take care of Harry, but when he certain brown mouse taking the Dark Lord's wand away he knew it was Peter who betrayed them.

He relented and handed Harry to Hagrid, tossing his keys to his motorcycle. He ran following the brown mouse and saw as it transformed back into Peter and Sirius went rabid, spouting on about how he kill Peter for betraying him, but in his madness, Peter noticed the Auror were coming; cutting of his finger with a cutting hex and couple of bombardas around the neighborhood. He quickly transformed into his animagus form as the Aurors appeared and apprehended Sirius, arresting him for the murder of Peter and betraying the Potter's, while Peter escaped and went into hiding.

Dumbledore smirked inwardly as he saw Sirius placed inside Azkaban, he just returned from leaving Harry onto the doorstep of the Dursley's and knew his machinations were set. He played his part as the sympathetic grandfather figure, promising Sirius he'll try to free him. When he returned to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, he delivered the devastating news of the fate of the Potter's and well as the fate of the Longbottom.

As it turned out, Frank and Alice Longbottom had endured the Cruciatus Curse for far too long and were left in a vegetative state and were placed inside St. Mungo's; Neville survived and was placed in the care of his grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

When Remus demanded to know what happened to his friends. Dumbledore told them how Sirius betrayed James and Lily, leading the Dark Lord into their home and how Harry Potter managed to destroy the Dark Lord. Remus howled as the devastating news and his heart broke as his family has been broken by his mate, the man who he loved. He left as his inner wolf howled in dismay. Weakly, he asked what happened to Harry, his cub.

Dumbledore assured them Harry was sent to his family's house as it was protected by Lily's blood sacrifice and it was the safest place for Harry to be at. Remus tried to protest, but Dumbledore assured him Harry was going to be well cared for. Remus relented, and ran away to wallow in his pain and suffering.

Everything was going as planned, but of course the Potter brat and to run away and made things harder for him. All the Potter brat had to do was endure the Dursley's punishment for ten years before he'll arrive to save him, but now, he had to start looking for the brat. All of his magical devices that were keyed to Harry were broken and couldn't sense the boy, much to his dismay. If only the boy would've stayed where he was supposed to, he wouldn't have to be dealing with everyone hounding on him. He wouldn't have an enraged werewolf raising too many questions he shouldn't be asking.

So there he was; sitting in his office as with the ever screeching Molly Wesley, the matriarch of the Weasley Clan, demanding the whereabouts of Harry Potter. He tried so hard to keep his temper and magic in bay as the woman waved her finger at him, berating him.

"Albus, where is the Potter brat! We need him to attend this upcoming year, or else how is my precious Ginny going to make him fall for her. How else are we going to get the Potter fortune?" Molly screeched, turning a bright red which seemed to match her flaming hair color.

Dumbledore sighed, "Don't you Molly, my dear. I'm close to finding the Potter brat and I ensure you he'll be attending Hogwarts this year." He appeased the enraged woman as he sucked on a lemon drop, one of his many addictions.

Molly's lips thinned tightly, not liking how their plans weren't going as planned. Harry Potter was supposed to attend Hogwarts last year, and her son, Ronald was supposed to befriend him so he'll be able to lead him in the right direction, keeping the Potter brat in place alongside the annoying muggleborn know-it-all. They were supposed to become the Golden Trio, but when the Potter brat didn't attend Hogwarts, news spread all over the Wizarding World asking where their savior was hiding.

"I hope you find him soon, Albus." Molly said dismissively, "The public has been getting antsy and will not hesitate to come after you if he doesn't attend Hogwarts's this year. According to Arthur, Lucius has been trying to convince Fudge on sending a group of Aurors on the search for the boy; they fear someone might've kidnapped him."

Dumbledore sighed heavily; he was starting to feel his age. He wasn't fond of the idea of Lucius whispering into Fudge's ear.

Lucius Malfoy, the current Lord of the Most Honorable and Noble house of Malfoy was a powerful man; both politically and financially speaking, there was no question about it. While the Malfoy's aren't part of the twenty-eight original houses of Britannia: The Most Ancient and Noble Houses which founded the Magical Britain, some which include: the Abbott's, Avery's, Black's, Bulstrode's, Burke's, Carrow's, Crouch's, Fawley's, Flint's, Gaunt's, Greengrass', Gryffindor's, Longbottom's, Macmillan's, Nott's, Ollivander's, Parkinson's, Peverell's, Prewett's, Potter's, Rosier's, Rowle's, Selwyn's, Shacklebolt's, Slytherin's, Slughorn's, Weasley's, and Yaxley's.

The Malfoy's quickly earned their title and gained power by the storm, thanks to their natural affinity to politics.

Looking into the Hogwarts's registry, an ancient book which is said was created by the four founders of Hogwarts themselves: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, who embed their magic into in order to find every single magical child born within Britain's borders.

The more he looked through the book, trying to find Harry's name, he couldn't find it. Almost as if Harry disappeared from Britain all together; which only had two explanations, one: either Harry must've left Britain, or he was dead. He hoped Harry was in a different country, rather than being dead. He still needed the brat and he'll refuse to let the brat kill himself before he done his duty. He was going to find the Potter brat one way or another and once he did, he was going to make him regret causing him so much trouble.

A beautiful red feathered phoenix shook its head sadly on its perch, disappointed at the man who he was bounded with, he couldn't believe the man had also power and greed take over him. He knew Dumbledore would someday he'll pay for what's he's done. All he could do know is waiting for their bond to weaken so he may escape.

He hoped where ever the emerald eyed child he's seen in his dreams is ready to go up against his puppeteer.

* * *

 _ **E/N:**_ **There you have it! The next chapter is going to be up next week (hopefully), if not it should be up by 5th of February. I'm currently working on the next chapter and it'll be action packed! It'll include a training session between Naruto and Raiden, their Academy graduation, and Mizuki betrayal!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To HPSlashAddict: I'm glad you've been enjoying this story so far and continue to do so. You have couple of questions and I'll try my best to answer them. Your first question was, "Who is going to be in the Genin teams? Will Raiden be with Naruto and someone else? Or on separate teams?" I've decided to keep all of the Genin teams the same as the canon, to make my life easier. It would be a hassle to move all of them around and rearrange them into different teams. And yes, Raiden will be in Naruto's team with Sasuke and Sakura. I was trying to replace Sakura with Raiden, but I don't think it'll be wise, Sakura is needed in that group for her to develop into what she's Kunoichi she's become in the future. However, Raiden isn't a permanent member of team seven, He'll stay with Team Seven until there's a permanent team for him and I know exactly who's going to be in that team. (Hint: the team cap and one of Genin are not be from Konoha and one of them is a wanted nin.)**

 **Oh yes, I've noticed as soon as I finished the chapter on just how much I overused "Potter brat" and I thought I delete a couple of "Potter brats" but it seemed I didn't, my bad. I'll see if I can find change them to something else. And it would extremely helpful if you call out any mistakes!**

 **To Kikuriki: Thank you for catching that, will be changing it as we speak!**

 _ **Jutsus used in this chapter:**_

 **1.) Mokuton: Moku no Yoroi - Wood Release: Wooden Armor - Creates a hard wooden shell around the user's body which protects it's user from harm until it's broken**

 **2.) Mokuton: Mokudōmo - Wood Release: Wooden Dome - Creates a large wooden dome made from wood as strong as steel that surrounds a large area from harm until it's shatter. Can withstand heat, but will be weaken over time.**

 **3.) Kage Bunshin (no Jutsu) - Shadow Clone Technique**

 **4.) Henge (no Jutsu)- Transformation Technique**

 **5.) Souton: Rīfusutōmu - (* Borrowed from Pokemon) - Plant Release: Leaf Tornado - Creates a maelstrom of sharpen, knife-like leaves which surrounds it's target(s).**

 **6.) Fuuton: Kaze Awa - Wind Release: Wind Bubble - By taking a deep breathe, the user takes air in and stores it within his/her lungs, charging the air with their chakra until they unleashes a small bullet of concentrated air at it's target(s)**

 **7.) Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique**

 **8.) Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique**

 **9.) Shihohapoo Shuriken - Shuriken Everywhere.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Traitor amongst the Leaves**_

 ** _January 29_** ** _th_** ** _1992, 5:00 a.m._**

 ** _Training Field 17, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

"Again," Raiden said, slightly huffing as he switched into his defensive stance.

"Hai," Naruto nodded stiffly, panting lightly as he prepared himself to charge at Raiden again holding onto his Bō Staff.

The duo have been going at it for the past two hours, trying to land punches and kicks unto each other and deflecting each other's attacks. Every thirty minutes they would switch positions, one being the attacker and the other being the defender.

Right now, Naruto was trying to take down Raiden with his Bō Staff, but Raiden wasn't going to be taken down easily. Raiden harden his wooden armor he wore to withstand the blows of the massive staff Naruto wielded.

He watched as Naruto steadied himself before he ran towards him at full speed. Raiden narrowed his eyes, watching Naruto carefully anticipating the blonde's attack. Naruto was approaching fast to land his strike but suddenly, the blonde changed direction within a blink of an eye. completely taking Raiden by surprise.

Raiden's eyes widen as he senses Naruto right behind him and barely dodges Naruto's Bō Staff, just an inch from striking him against his back. He jumped out of way with a somersault landing gracefully couple feet away from Naruto.

Naruto smirked coyly as he vanished within white smoke from a smoke bomb he threw down. Raiden cursed loudly, trying to scout out Naruto but it was too late the blonde manage to hide his chakra from him. Unable to see, hear, nor sense the blonde; he couldn't dodge Naruto's staff in time, sending him flying out of the smoke plume.

Raiden chuckled to himself as he got up sluggishly. He groaned silently, shaking off the pain from Naruto's blunt attack. Even though his wooden armor took the impact from Naruto's staff he felt the impact, dampened only by his wooden armor.

Slowly, the wood comes apart from his body falling onto the ground reverting back into its original form. Raiden shakes the off the other pieces and makes himself a new armor. **"Mokuton: Moku no Yoroi,"** Raiden sighed as he feels the new armor meld onto himself, snug and tight.

"Nice one, I didn't even sense you that time." He praised the blonde, "however, you're not going to get me again." He smirked.

"Oh yeah," the blonde taunted before he created three shadow clones. He sent his shadow clones to keep their eyes on Raiden while the real Naruto made his escape, searching for location to assess and come up with a battle plan.

Raiden noticed what Naruto was planning to do from the get-go and wasn't going to fall for it. He felt the real Naruto leave his clones behind. He quickly weaved a couple of hand signs together, before he slapped his hands on the ground.

 **"Mokuton: Mokudōmo!"** A wooden wall erupted in front of Raiden, quickly encircling him, creating a large wooden dome around him with the sturdy tree roots.

Inside the wooden dome, Raiden closed his eyes in order to focus onto Naruto's chakra signature. He dismissed Naruto's shadow clones, three to be exact, who were busy trying to break his barrier. He expanded his chakra channel in order to expand his senses and found the real Naruto hiding by the treetops directly in front of him.

 **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** He called out before three shadow clones appeared next to Raiden. He wasted no time in telling them his plan.

"Okay, Raito" He faced the first clone he ever made making him the second in command and Raiden right hand clone. "I want you to pretend to be me while Raidou and I will Henge ourselves as wooden shuriken which you'll throw directly onto the tree in front of me."

He turned towards his third shadow clone. "Ritsuki, I want you to create a leaf storm as soon as the dome breaks and create a diversion. Once Raidou and I are on the tree, you'll help Raito taking out the shadow clones." Ritsuki nodded sharply, understanding Raiden's plan.

Raiden turn towards Raidou, "once we're on the tree you'll travel towards Naruto and flush him out. He'll mostly likely create couple more clone and you'll take care of them while I take care of the real one. Got it, guys?"

"Yosh, we understand, Boss!" The three clones exclaimed loudly, saluting Raiden.

They got into their position as soon as they heard the crackling sound from the wooden barrier. Raidou and Raiden nodded at each other and Henge themselves as wooden shurikens. Raito reached into his weapon pouch and grab a couple more wooden shurikens to hide Raidou and Raiden amidst the real ones.

Ritsuki started to weave the necessary hand signs to unless the maelstrom of leaves, a new jutsu they've developed two years ago on their own. Waiting for the dome to break at any moment.

Outside, the three shadow clones looked at each other before they raised their Bō Staff and hit the pesky wooden dome scattered it completely after hitting it consecutively for the past ten minutes. However, what they weren't expecting as the wooden dome broke away was a fury of leaves pelting them as they obscured their eyesight.

 **"Souton: Rīfusutōmu!(*)"** All they heard Raiden's voice yell out a strange jutsu and the next thing they knew, they were blinded by leaves. They all quickly shield their eyes with their arms and waited until the leaves to slow down and quite down.

They never heard the swooshing barrage of wooden shurikens which Raito send flying towards the tree Naruto was sitting on. Not even Naruto saw through Raiden's diversion. He was too busy looking at the maelstrom of leaves which completely obscure the battlefield.

* * *

Standing just meters away from the battlefield, within the dense forest and far away from prying eyes, four people wearing animals masks watched as their students faced off each other. Kuma whistled appreciative as he saw the sudden storm of leaves erupt as soon as Raiden's wooden dome collapsed from Naruto's heavy blows.

"Whoa, I've never seen Raiden use that jutsu before." Okami commented quietly, scratching the back of his head as he watched the fury of leaves.

Okami and Neko knew of Raiden's Kekkei Genkai, after the raven haired boy revealed it to them one day. The pair was a bit shocked at first, but as time went on they got used to it. They were both impressed by Raiden's control over his Mokuton and Souton on many occasions.

Kuma hummed lightly, "that's because he created that jutsu himself." He stated nonchalantly, ignoring the incredulous looks Okami and Neko had underneath their masks.

"So he finally perfected it. I was wondering how much longer it was going to take him." Inu stated plainly, resting against a tree trunk where he sat looking down that the battle.

"You knew?" Neko asked the sliver haired man.

Inu nodded. "Yeah, he came up with the idea while I was training him on his chakra control using his chakra to attach leaves onto his body. It took him a while to get the hang of it. He kept on using his Souton unconsciously instead of his neutral chakra to attach the leaves to himself" He chuckled inwardly, at the memory of a frustrated nine year old Raiden. He was certainly going to use it as blackmail someday. He never knew how many curses Raiden knew.

"However, midway through the lesson a strong breeze blew a pile of leave into the air and it surrounded us completely for a few second before the breeze died and the leaves fell onto the ground. Raiden didn't waste time and wrote down couple of notes into his journal he carries on him. When I asked what he wrote down he told me of his idea he got watching the leaves encircled us." He finished off and Kuma continued.

The Mokuton user remembered when Raiden asked him for help on his jutsu he was creating. Raiden explained to him his theory of his jutsu and application and wondered if Yamato could coach him through it. Even though, Yamato wasn't a Souton user, he was a Mokuton user and pieced things together for Raiden.

"Once Raiden figured it out what he wanted to do he came to me to help make it work. It was hard at first since I'm not a Souton user; however, Souton is the next level to Mokuton and we worked through it with trial and errors fixing things as we worked through it."

"It took Raiden a year to make it work and a half year to master it. He named it, **'Souton: Rīfusutōmu(*)'** and it has two functions. The first function is to daze and blind his opponent by the sudden storm of leaves, which would make a perfect distraction for Raiden to escape from his opponent and come up with a counter attack. The second function would be for the leaves to sharpen and cut anything in their path, killing anyone who's unlucky to stand in their path. Depending on the leaves or petal he uses: he can paralyze or poison if he wishes to. Overall, it's a highly versatile jutsu; not to mention deadly if needed."

"I see Raiden didn't sharpen the leaves." Neko commented.

"Nope, Raiden just wanted to distract Naruto and his shadow clones while he Henge himself as a wooden shuriken. Naruto didn't see nor hear when Raiden's clone threw the shurikens onto the tree his on." Kuma beamed proudly of his student.

Okami shook his head in disbelief, "That boy is a genius." He stated bluntly, "I can't believe he came up with something like that, he's not even a Genin, yet he's more thoughtful and resourceful than most Chuunin. He'll make an excellent addition into the ANBU Corps." Okami said proudly of his student.

Inu, Kuma, and Neko couldn't agree more, they've seen just how cunning and well thought out Raiden's attacks are. If the Hokage were to see Raiden in battle mode, there's no question Raiden would be invited into the ANBU Corps after he graduates from the Academy.

However, he'll have to show his Kekkei Genkai and the Elders would demand to use Raiden as a broodmare to impregnate multiple women in order for his children to inherent his rare Kekkei Genkai into the village, as well as to restore the Senju clan. He was after all one of the last Senju apart of Tsunade.

The Elders have already started planning possible brides for Raiden and Sasuke, to restore their respective clans under the Last Clan Act; which would force each of them to have a harem or have three children by the age of twenty-five. Unfortunately, there was nothing either boy could do about it.

The quartet remained quite as they watched the mock battle unfold before their eyes.

* * *

Raiden smirked roguishly. His plan is working out just he planned and Naruto didn't notice a thing.

* * *

Currently, Raito was using his Kusari-gama to take down one of Naruto's shadow clones while Ritsuki fought the other two using his katana. The pair seemed to be in perfectly synchronized with each other as they fight the other three shadow clones. With a lucky strike from Raito's kusari-gama, he managed to dislodge the clone's Bō staff from his hands, sending it flying across the field.

"Kuso," the clone cursed as he's been disarmed. He quickly slides down his tessen from his sleeves into his hands and opened them quickly. "You'll pay for that," the clone warned Raito he generates a small gust of wind with the help of his tessen, pushing Raito away.

Raito switched gear, he stored away his kusari-gama. He reached into his weapon pouch on his right thigh and took some smoke tags quickly attaching them to five kunai before he threw them at the ground by the clone, creating a large plume of smoke engulfing the entire field and everyone within it.

The dark grey smoke began to fill up the clone's lungs makings him go into a coughing fit. The bitter smoke burned his eyes making them water a bit, he covered his nose with his right arm trying to blocks any more smoke from entering his lungs. With his left hand, being the only arm he could use freely, he used his tessen to fan the smoke away.

Just as the smoke was going to clear out, he yelped loudly as he felt something sharp pierce his left side and right side. He's eyes widen as he watched the smirking face of Raiden holding onto two katanas. "Nice battle, but I'm afraid it's time for you to return to your boss." He told the clone who chuckled as he disappeard into a plume of white smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ritsuki used the smoke Raito created to back away from the other two clones that were beginning to overpower him. He ran towards Raito's side. "Shall we end this?" He asked Raito who nods back, "Yeah. Raidou and the boss are in position waiting for us to take down the clones. Better not disappoint them, ya?"

"Alright. I'll take the one on the left and you take the one on the right, deal?"

"Deal," Raito said with a sharp smile on his face, he ran towards his target leaving Ritsuki behind.

Ritsuki shook his head fondly at his fellow clone. Raito has always enjoyed fighting or sparing much more than Raidou or himself. The shadow clone has always been a bit bloodthirsty and loved to fight. Shaking his thoughts away, Ritsuki tightens his fists, dashing towards his target.

The smoke has finally dissipated from the field making it easier for Naruto's clone to breathe in cleanly without choking on the bitter smoke. They look at each other and noticesd they couldn't spot Raiden or his clone. The last thing the heard was their fellow clone's yelp of pain before he disappeared into white smoke.

"Kuso, where are they!?" one of the clones yelled agitated, not liking the bad feeling in his gut. He tighten his hold on his Bō staff looking for either one of them.

The other clone gulped loudly, tightening his fists. He was busy fighting hand-to-hand with Raiden's clone just before the smoke engulfed the whole field. "I don't know," the weaponless clone said calmly, trying not to panic.

Just then, he heard a twig snap just few inches away from them and noticed; who he thought was the real Raiden, charging straight towards the other clone. He tried to push him away but just before he could say anything; Raiden's clone appeared in front of him stopping him on his tracks. He cursed loudly, realizing the foolish mistake he committed.

Doing the only thing he thought of, he warned his fellow clone. "He's right behind you!" He yelled at the armed clone. He sighed in relief as the clone turned just in time to block the incoming slash with his Bō staff.

He turned around to fight with Ritsuki, both weaponless just as they were fighting before the smoke. They both held their arms up into a defensive stance, waiting for the other to attack first. It wasn't until he saw Ritsuki change his stance and dash towards him that he readied himself expecting strong blows from Raiden's clone.

Reaching into his weapon pouch, he grabs a handful of senbon needles and threw them towards the charging Ritsuki. Ritsuki raised his left arm in front of him and a wooden shield erupted from his arm, catching all of the needles thrown at him.

Naruto's clone cursed loudly. He remembered projectile weapons wouldn't work on Raiden or his clones while they wore their wooden armor. Switching gears, he charged at the clone, blocking every attack thrown at him.

If there's something he could overpower Raiden in, it's in Taijutsu. He deflects all of Raito's attacks with ease, not a single one landing on him. He waits for the clone to tire out before he could attack or find the smallest gap for him to counterattack, and thankful he finds one. Just as Ritsuki was going to deliver a punch to his head, Ritsuki miscalculated and completely missed the blow heading towards the clone's head. Ritsuki saw how the clone noticed his mistake and it was too late for him to escape, he was already in the epicenter of the clone's whirlpool.

Jab after jab, the clone strike all of the pressure points he could and the pain became intolerable. With one last punch towards his solar plexus drop to the ground like a log unable to move from the excruciating pain he was in. The last thing he remember watching was Raito deliver a death blow onto the other clone before he return to Raiden. Raito saw Ritsuki disappear out of the corner of his eye and wasted no time charging at the last remaining clone.

With his katana in hand, he jumped into the air and slashed downward at Naruto's clone who dodged it just on time. Naruto's clone kept backing away from Raito's slashes until his back collided with the tree's trunk. He quickly weaved some hand signs and opened his mouth to let out a small air bullet right at Raito. **"Fuuton: Kaze Awa!"** The small air bullet hits Raito's chest sending him flying backwards across the field.

Raito landed roughly on the ground panting heavily. He's reaching his limit and needs to finish this before time runs out. He tightens his grip around the hilt of his katana, pushing his lighting chakra into the blade. Lighting dances across the blade, shooting blue jolts of electricity into the air. The electrified katana crackles in his hands before he runs full speeds towards the clone.

Just as he was about to slash at the clone, Raito changes directions within the blink of an eye, surprising everyone how fast he moved and gets behind the clone. His katana pierces through his back and feels the lighting rush through his body.

Naruto's last clone disappear from the battle field just mere moment Raito's times were out and vanishes as well. The real Naruto exclaimed from the tree branch he was sitting on as he watched Raito's body disappear into white smoke. He thought that was Raiden, not another shadow clone. He jumped to his feet quickly, searching for the real Raiden; but sadly, he couldn't find Raiden's chakra signature. Raiden must've masked it, Naruto thought grimly.

* * *

Inside the tree, Raiden closed his eyes as he absorbs Raito's memories and experience. He stores it away for a later time and signals Raidou to do his part.

Raidou moved towards where Naruto is standing and comes out of the tree quietly with a kunai in his hand. He grabbed onto Naruto with one arm before he stabs the blonde with his kunai. As soon as the kunai stabs Naruto, a white cloud erupts, revealing Raidou's kunai embedded into a tree log.

The real Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and makes another shadow clone while he goes out to find the real Raiden. Naruto didn't have to wait as the real Raiden jumped out of the tree to chase after him, gaining speed with each jump to catch up with the blonde.

Realizing Raiden was just few inches away from him. He stops abruptly and turns around, a mischievous smirk grows on his face and Raiden knows Naruto is up to something. He knew that smirk fairly well. This wasn't going to end well. Before Raiden could say anything Naruto raises his arms and yells out his most useful jutsu in his arsenal.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" a white cloud engulfs Naruto's body. As the white smoke clears out to reveal a tall, beautiful teenager with long blonde hair styled into two ponytails reaching her mid-thigh. She had large, doe-like eyes and a coy smile on her face looking shyly at Raiden. Her skin was the same shade as Naruto's olive complexion; she even had the same whisker scars on her cheeks. Her arms were covering her large, voluptuous breasts while her long hair covered her private parts.

Raiden felt his cheeks heat up and his face turned extremely red as he left his eyes wonder through Naruto, or Naruko's naked body. While in his female form, Naruto became Naruko.

Naruko felt her cheeks warm up as she felt Raiden's heated gaze on her body. She didn't know why it made her stomach flutter weirdly or how great she felt having Raiden's gaze on her like that.

She giggled meekly, batting her eyes at Raiden. "Oh Raiden-kun" she purred out, making Raiden shiver with desire as he listen to Naruko's sweet voice.

Raiden's eyes harden with lust, but he shook his head. Ignoring all of the heated thoughts and different situation he imagined with the blonde. He never noticed the tiny stream of blood running down his nose. He stood frozen as Naruko walked towards him, her breasts bouncing in her arms and hips sway side to side as she approach him, like a lioness approach her prey.

Raiden gulped heavily as Naruko's lithe body pressed against his. He felt her breast press against his chest as she draped herself on him. "Raiden-senpai, why do you ignore me, ne?" She purred into his ear, rubbing her breasts onto his chest. "Am I not pretty, Raiden-senpai? Do you not like me?" She asked softly, sounding like a wounded animal that needed attention.

Raiden unconsciously gripped her tiny waist with his hands making her gasp loudly, surprised by Raiden's rough hands around her slim waist. Naruko suddenly felt light headed. She couldn't help but think how perfect Raiden's hands felt around her hips, all possessive and rough against her silky skin. Her cheeks blushed hotly and whimpered quietly.

"Naruko?" Raiden's hoarse voice drawled out softly, tightening his hands around her waist.

Naruko let out a tiny moan, "Yes, Raiden-kun?" She whispered into his neck, inhaling Raiden's sweaty aroma. Oddly, she found it quite appealing.

Raiden suppress a groan as Naruko rolled her hips into his groin unknowingly. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand cupped her chin tenderly, like a lover would. Naruko's breath hitched as she felt Raiden's hand tilting her head slightly up, meeting each other's lust filled gaze. Raiden caresses his cheek, leaning closer Naruko's face; inches away from her delectable, plump ruby lips. He licks his lips lightly, "Naruko," he repeats slowly purring her name out with his husky tone.

Naruko closed her eyes. She becomes pliant in Raiden's arms, feeling all sorts of emotions rushing through her. She waits for Raiden's lips to meets her lips, but they never touch. Instead, she felt her head throbbing painful and falls onto the ground. She yelped in pain as her form dissolves to reveal a slightly dazed Naruto. "What was that for!?" The pouting blonde rubs his throbbing head gently.

Raiden wipes away the trail of blood from his nose before the blonde could notice and hides his harden member underneath his wooden armor. He glared at the blonde, "doesn't matter." He grumbled, slightly annoyed by his current situation. He needed to find a bathroom quick and get rid of pulsing member in his tight pants as soon as possible.

"Anyways, we should get ready before we're late." He stated loudly. He doesn't wait for Naruto before he heads off running into the forest. Naruto stared at the spot where Raiden stood and looks confused as to way Raiden just left so suddenly. He shrugs nonchalantly, following after Raiden.

* * *

"Uhh, what just happen?" A gaping Okami asks his companions, trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.

Behind her mask, Neko looked stunned. She didn't know what just happened. One second, Naruto and Raiden were fighting each other and the other they're practically eye-fucking each other with Naruto's female form rubbing unashamedly against Raiden.

Inu was glad he had a mask on to hide his devilish smile. _'Oh, my pup has finally reached that special age. . . Perhaps, I'll get him his own Icha Icha Paradise copy.'_ He giggled quietly to himself.

Kuma, on the other hand was mortified by the little scene. His face was flaming red and his throat was extremely dry. "That was interesting, to say at least." He drawled out, his mind blown.

Okami rubbed the back of his head. "You can say that, again. . . But at least they're ready for the exam." He chuckled weakly as he takes off his mask.

Neko nods taking her off her mask as well. "More than ready, there's no chance either of them would fail."

"You're both right. Gekko, Yugato. They're more than ready." Yamato said.

He turned to Kakashi who has his mask off and asks hesitantly, "Do you think it's time to have _'The Talk'_ with the boys?" Kakashi grimaced. Oh yes, they need to have the dreaded talk about the birds and the bees. Both boys have started going through puberty and eventually they'll have urges.

Kakashi sighed, running a hand though his silver hair, "You owe me big time. Ya hear, Yamato."

Yamato sighed out of relief, nodding rapidly, "Of course Kakashi!"

 _'Ugh! What if I just give then an Icha Icha novel...they'll figure it out, right?'_

* * *

An hour and a half later, and after a long cold shower for Raiden, Naruto and Raiden were ready to take their exams. The duo couldn't wait to take their exams, both boys felt confident in their skills, knowing they couldn't possibly fail. They've worked so hard for the past four years to get at their current level for their chance to receive their office hite-ate and start their careers.

Naruto was one step closer to his dream, one step closer into become the next Hokage. He felt downright giddy.

Whereas; Raiden was just happy to join the ride, sure, he had his own inspirations and own reasons for becoming a Shinobi. Foremost, he wanted to protect Konohagakure no Sato. The hidden village has become a home for the young Mokuton user, despite some of the idiotic villagers and the old bags of bones. Konoha has become his home and he'll protect it with his life even though he's not from the Elemental Nation.

Earth may be his birth dimension, but all he knew was pain, betrayal, and greed while he lived there. He wanted nothing to do with it, and if he had his way, he'll turn his back on them, but doing so it'll be an insult to his parent's death that died saving him.

He'll return to his dimension eventually, once he has he's proper training under wraps; preferably after he becomes an ANBU. He'll like to follow under his surrogate brother's footsteps. While he might've been trained by couple of ANBU operatives, he still needed real experience to hone in his skills and perfect them.

He still needed to work on his magic and be taught how to use it properly. He has learned to control his magic better over the years and has manage to make things happen with just a thought, however it takes a lot of time if it's something complicated and it drains him quickly. He also discovered he could control, to a certain extent, how to change his hair color or style by just focusing how he wants it to look, and could change his eye color at will: something which will help him tremendously; if he becomes an ANBU operative someday.

He knew he'll need to defeat Voldemort for good, once he's resurrected. He knew Voldemort was far from dead thanks to the horcruxes made prior to his temporary defeat. Matsu explained what's a horcrux were and Raiden was horrified by the atrocity Voldemort committed just to acquire immortality. He had to destroy the last six horcruxes before he could vanquish Voldemort for good; the problem was he nor Matsu know how to destroy them exactly. Matsu has never come across anything as vile as horcruxes in lifetime, and he was luckly enough to destroy the one which resided on Raiden's scar.

They'll have their work cut out for them. It won't be easy, but with the two of them working together they'll find a way.

* * *

 ** _January 29_** ** _th,_** ** _1992 7: 30 a.m._**

 ** _Iruka's Lecture Room, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

Standing in the middle of the classroom, Iruka couldn't help but beam at his students. He was quite worried when the Hokage assigned him to teach this particular class, he didn't think he could do it but he learned it wasn't so hard. He enjoyed teaching and interacting with the children, watching them grow in front of him a glimpse of the shinobi they'll become someday.

He certainly enjoyed teaching children far more than being an ANBU operative. It wasn't that he couldn't handle being an ANBU; it was just that he was too kindhearted to be one. The Hokage noticed and gave him another alternative, becoming a teacher.

It was a stressful job at times, especially whenever Naruto was extremely bored and played couple pranks on him but Raiden seemed to always reel the blonde boy in if Naruto was being too disruptive. Something he was thankful for.

Another thing which surprised him was Naruto. The small blonde boy wasn't anything liked he imagined nor heard from his previous teacher, all who sneered and belittled Naruto whenever he asked them about the boy. Naruto wasn't an angel by any means, but he wasn't a demon like the villagers went on about. He was just a child like any other who starved for attention; wanted to be noticed by someone. Which was the reason he love to prank people, but once Raiden came into Naruto's life, he came the light in Naruto's bleak darkness.

Also, the pranks intensified in number and become more intricate than Naruto's old pranks, makings it harder for anyone to put the blame on Naruto or Raiden. They left no clues, nor evidence behind, making it impossible for anyone to blame them for the pranks and he had to admit they were ingenious.

Iruka clapped his hands and smile wide. "Today is the day you've all be working so hard for the past three years, it's the day that'll determine whether you'll be starting you're shinobi career or not. I've taught you all the essential techniques, skill and knowledge you'll need to become a great shinobi and it's up to you to improve your skills and protect our home, our village from outside threats."

He scanned the room looking at each of his students, his eyes somber. "I won't lie and say it'll be easy journey, because it's not. The shinobi life is dangerous, and you'll have to do things you never thought you'll have to do, but remember, everything you're going to be asked to do will be to keep our home safe, to keep the prosperity thriving whether it's a small or big task. You're going to be representing our village each time you're sent to another village, town, or country for missions and you're expected to act accordingly and show them what Konoha is made out of." He finished off his small speech fiercely.

"Now that's over, I want to tell how proud I am of every single one of you. It's been an honor to teach you all and expect great things from all of you. Good luck." He finished his heartfelt speech and blushed brightly from standing ovation he received. He rubbed the back of his head meekly and thanked them. His chest puffed up in pride as he walked into the testing room.

* * *

"Senju-Potter Raiden," The proctor called out loudly, waking up Raiden from the small catnap.

Naruto grinned widely at his best friend, "Good luck Rai!" The blonde said brightly.

Raiden smirked, "I'll be waiting at our usual spot. Wake me up once you got your hitai-ate, will ya?"

"Will do," The blonde replied sweetly.

Raiden nodded stiffly as walked away. He ignored Sasuke sneer when he passed by him. How he wished to beat the crap out of the Uchiha heir. As he walked into the room, he saw Gamayu Tsuchi, the newly appointed headmaster of the Academy who replaced Akyou Toshiro.

Gamayu Tsuchi has proven himself to be a great addition to the Academy and treats everyone, whether student or teacher with respect and hears to what they have to say. He has made countless improvements throughout the Academy and fired teachers who weren't doing their job correctly or weren't qualified to teach. With him controlling the Academy, graduation rates and test scores have gone through the roof.

Sitting next to Gamayu Tsuchi, was Mizuki, the man Raiden didn't trust. He knew Mizuki is up to something, Raiden doesn't know what he's up to but his gut his telling him otherwise. He hoped his gut was wrong, but his gut has never disappointed him before.

Sitting on the other side of Mizuki was his teacher, Iruka. The man he personally respected for his commitment to teach them without showing any favoritism whatsoever to anyone.

Raiden bowed politely, showing his respect at his superiors and Iruka beamed. All of his students have shown their respect to them unlike the other students from the other teachers. He saw Tsuchi smile softly at Raiden before he asked Raiden to step forwards.

"This year, you'll be tested in three essential skills every Shinobi should know: Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, and Bunshin no Jutsu. Whenever you're ready, you may begin." Mizuki informed.

Raiden nodded stiffly at the man. He quickly Henge himself as Iruka creating a perfect replica of his teacher, including the same scar and the clipboard he was holding onto. All three proctors nodded approvingly by his perfect transformation and asked him to perform the next jutsu. With a puff of smoke, Raiden disappeared from where he was standing and a potted plant took his place. "Great! Now just make a perfect Bunshin and you pass." Tsuchi informed him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Raiden exclaimed bringing out Raito out, choosing to bring out just one shadow clone; instead of three, or more. Raito saluted his boss with a broad smile, "Reporting for duty, boss!" Raito echoed with great intensity, itching for a fight. {"At ease, soldier."} Raiden told him in English, pointing at the three gaping proctors in front of them.

Tsuchi, Mizuki, and Iruka starred incredulously at the living shadow clone in front of them. It was unheard of for a child to make living shadow clone, not even more adults could achieve to create one without endangering themselves in the process. It was the reason the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was labeled as a Kinjutsu, a forbidden jutsu which has claim many ways lives.

"Umm. . . Raiden-kun... where did you learned that Jutsu?" Iruka broke the silence, asking the question they all had.

"From my family's personal library, I couldn't manage to create a normal Bunshin because of my abnormal chakra reserves. Each time I tried to create one they looked ghostly pale, practically dead. It wasn't until I found my grandfather's notebook that I found this jutsu, and before you ask, I've informed Lord Hokage about my situation. You may confirm with him, if you please."

Tsuchi cleared his throat, "as long as Hokage been informed all if fair. The task was to create a perfect clone, and you've manage to create an actual living clone. Something not many shinobi can accomplish." He stated matter-of-factly.

Iruka nodded. "While it was unexpected surprise, you've shown great mastery on the three task asked of you and proven your skill. Behalf the three of us, we bestow upon you your own hitai-ate. Wear your headband with pride, and report to class on Monday morning to see which squad you've been placed on." Iruka beamed at the raven haired boy who wrapped his headband tightly around his right shoulder.

Raiden dismissed his clone and bowed politely before. "Thank you. I'll wear my headband with pride." He told them candidly before he jumped out of the window and took off, leaving the three men sweat-dropping behind.

"It's scary how alike he's to Kakashi. If only he had silver hair and wore a mask, they would certainly pass off as brothers." Tsuchi commented lightly.

Iruka scoffed, "at least Raiden wouldn't be reading that filthy novel publicly. And he's not as nearly as late as Kakashi either."

Mizuki shook his head, "be as it may, Raiden has been one of the best students we've had since Itachi. He's dominated almost everyone in all practical portions of the exams. If only he did his homework he would've been the Rookie of the year."

Tsuchi chuckled, "Raiden is just as lazy as the typical Nara male; it's no wonder Shikamaru and Raiden get along so well."

Iruka huffed, "don't I know it." Tsuchi and Mizuki chortled loudly as their companion looked lightly annoying.

"Who's next?" Iruka asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh Sutori Mariko," Mizuki told the brunette as he read the next name off the list.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you've failed Naruto." Iruka said grimly as he delivered the devastating news to the disheartened blonde who looked totally broken. It hurt Iruka to watch as Naruto's dreams fall apart in front of him after how much work he's put into this year.

Naruto didn't give him time to say how sorry he was before the blonde bolted out the door with tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he couldn't perform a single shadow clone after he's been using them almost daily, it just didn't make sense!

His aspirations and dreams have gone down the drain! He couldn't become the Hokage if he wasn't a ninja! How is he goings to face Raiden without a hitai-ite? He couldn't tell Raiden, so instead he ran away, deep into the forest and away from Raiden's compound and their usual spot where he promised to meet with him. He needed to escape from everything and cry his heart out in peace.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, and Naruto fell asleep against the base of a tree. He was waked up by a tenor voice calling out his name. He rubbed away his drowsiness away, letting out a jaw breaking yawn. He stood up and walked towards the voice calling his name.

To his surprise and shock; it was Mizuki calling his name. Mizuki looked glad to see him and he ran towards Naruto. "Oh Naruto," he said relieved. "Thank goodness I found you! I was worried I couldn't get a hold of you!?" He fretted slightly, making Naruto slightly uncomfortable.

"Err, what's the matter Mizuki-san?" He asked the man.

Mizuki blushed lightly, acting as he actually cared for the brat; inwardly, he suppressed urge to kill the demon brat where he stood. Unfortunately, he couldn't kill the demon brat just yet, he still needed the scroll. "I know how much you want to become a ninja, and know how much you've struggled become one and I don't believe it was fair for you to fail you." He smiled sadly.

Naruto swallow harshly, licking his chapped lips. He nodded curtly.

Mizuki faked his smile, "so I've talked to the headmaster and Iruka to give you a second chance!" He clapped his hands together, smirking maliciously as he just reeled in Naruto into his trap. Naruto's face brightens at the realization his dreams aren't over, just yet. He still had a shot to get his headband. "What do I have to do, Mizuki-san!?" He exclaimed loudly.

Mizuki's jaw tightens forcefully as he grinds his teeth together, trying to control his voice. "Well, all you have to do is to sneaked into the Hokage Tower, and retrieve this scroll while not being seen. Once you have the scroll all you have to do is bring the scroll to me, and you'll received your headband!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking a bit skeptical; but before he could ask why he needed to retrieved the scroll. Mizuki bated him the only way he could. "I'm sure Raiden wouldn't have a problem retrieving the scroll. I bet he wouldn't even need any help to do it." He states blandly, "You know, many people think that the only reason you got this far was because of Raiden. They think if it wasn't for Raiden you wouldn't have come this far. This is your chance to prove them wrong, that you don't need Raiden babying you every single step of the way, or do you?" He smirked deviously as he saw the blonde's face contort with rage.

Naruto's eyes glimmered with bright determination on his task on hand. He'll show everyone he doesn't need Raiden! "Will do, Mizuki-san, where would I find you after I have the scroll?" He asked with determination burning through his veins.

Mizuki grinned in victory. "Here will do just as fine. Remember, you mustn't be caught nor receive any outside help."

"Yosh! I won't disappoint you, Mizuki-san!" The blonde saluted as he left eagerly to retrieve the scroll.

Once Naruto was far away, Mizuki crackled wickedly. He couldn't believe the demon brat actually believed him! Not only will he have the village forbidden scroll in his hands, but he'll be able to pin the blame on Naruto while he switches the scrolls and runs away with the real one!

There's no way they'll believe the demon brat, and he'll be far, far away before they realize the fake one. He was glad he placed the chakra suppressors on the brat to suppress 80% of his chakra before he took his exam and placed a Genjutsu keyed to him as well. Everything was working perfectly. He'll soon learn some of the most powerful jutsus ever created.

* * *

 ** _January 29_** ** _th,_** ** _1992 6:00 p.m._**

 ** _Training Field 5, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

After taking his exam, Raiden sat against the cherry blossom tree Naruto and him claimed as theirs and took a small nap thinking Naruto should be out soon. One hour later and there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. He watched as children came out holding their headbands looking proud as their parents were dotting them with proud smiles and hugs; unconsciously, he clutched his chest looking as the children ran into the open arms of their parents, something he'll never get to experience.

He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him ghostly, he smiled fondly as Matsu tried his best to cheer him up.

 _'Thank you,'_ he whispered in his mind enticing a purr, a real manly purr out of Matsu.

 **["I'm always there for you, cub. Don't you forget it!"]** Matsu threatened him playfully earning a soft smile from Raiden.

 _'I know,'_ he responded back knowing that even though he lost his parents, he had people who cared about him: like Kakashi, Yamato, the Hokage, and Naruto. He might not have his parents physically with him, but he knew they loved him.

Matsu tightened his arms around Raiden one last time before he left go. **["Remember the promise I made you two years ago?"]** He asked. Raiden nodded his head slowly. **["Well, as you've proven yourself to be a very capable ninja, you've proven you'll make an exceptional Okami Sage. I hereby gift to you the Okami summoning contract."]** Matsu stated.

A dark mass of shadows appear in front of Raiden; slowly taking form of a scroll. Matsu encouraged Raiden to grab it and a golden light erupted from the scroll heating his hand with warmth. Raiden stared in awe as the bright golden light dimmed down. He opened the scroll slowly and read its contexts of the previous holders of the Okami contract.

 **["Great, the contract accepts you and deems you worthy. Now just place your palm in the center of the circle and it draw some blood, as soon as you start bleeding, push your chakra into the scroll and you're done!"]** Matsu cheered.

Raiden followed Matsu's instructions, and felt something sharp slice his palm. He immediately pushed his chakra causing the scroll to tremble and blow red before it settled down. As the light faded, his Raiden was written in golden ink alongside the names of the previous holder.

He felt a sudden sharp pain on his left bicep, as if some was being seared into his skin. Quickly he checked on his left bicep and saw a tribal tattoo decorating his tan skin depicting a wolf howling.

Inside of his head, Matsu smiled warmly as his mark was placed on his vessel. He should've expected, _ **[' the wolves had no choice but help Raiden now, without proving himself to them. But knowing Raiden, he'll still go on with the test. ']**_ He thought to himself

"Whoa, this looks so cool!" The raven haired boy exclaimed, marveling at his new tattoo. He had always wanted to get one: Naruto is going to be so jealous when he finds out.

Matsu rolled his eyes, **["try summoning a wolf. I want to see who you'll bring out for the first time."]**

"Okay," Raiden grinned, placing his palm against the ground. He pushed his chakra towards his palm, and exclaimed, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A tiny wolf cub appeared out of the white smoke looking frantically around his new environment with wide stunned eyes. One second he was playing with his brother and sister, and the next thing he knows he was transported away from his home. He lowered his body and growling threatening as his father taught him. He stared intently at the human in front of him, watching his every move, never taking his eyes off the human.

"Don't you dare move or I'll attack!" He threatened the human, snarling showing of his fangs.

Raiden eyes widen as he heard the tiny black wolf talk. He's never heard another animal talk with the exception of Pakkun, Kakashi's Ninken.

He held his hands in front of him trying not to provoke the wolf pup in any way. He tried hard not to laughing at the sheer cuteness of the tiny black pup showed as he was trying to look threatening when it's so small and fluffy. Raiden didn't dare to comment on it. He was sure the wolf pup wouldn't feel the same way.

"I mean no harm. . . I'm sorry if I whisked you away from your family so unexpectedly." He replied, speaking slowly with a neutral voice. Raiden's emerald gaze never wavered from the pup's slivery gaze, neither of them dared to back down as they fought for dominance.

Couple of minutes passed until the wolf pup backed down lowering his gaze, earnings a tiny smirk from the raven haired boy. The wolf pup growled, "You got lucky human. Don't expect be to back down the next time." The wolf pup warned.

Raiden rolled his eyes with amusement, but said nothing. Instead he sat down waited for the wolf pup to approach him once he's ready; he wasn't going to force him.

Raiden watched intently as the wolf pup encircled him slowly, occasionally sniffing him to gauge his emotion and take in his scent. Once he seemed satisfied, the wolf pup approached him slowly until he climbed onto Raiden's lap.

The wolf pup sensed the human wasn't afraid of him! He was a terrifying predator who could easily tear the human boy apart . . . once he's fully grown, that is but he's a terrifying bloodthirsty wolf!

It bummed him out the human boy wasn't afraid of him, but he did noticed the boy was powerful and a real alpha, despite his young age, that sole fact made him feel slightly better about himself. So he decided to jump on the human's lap and relax a bit. He was slightly tried from playing with his siblings, and he knew the human was alright.

He sighed contently, as the human petted him. He even went as far as to reaching towards the human's touch. "What's your name human?" He asked with one eye open.

"Senju-Potter Raiden," The human boy named Raiden responded, scratching behind his ears earning a low comforting growl from the wolf. "And yours, oh terrifying wolf." Raiden asked the wolf, who puffed up his chest letting out a terrifying, yet adorable growl.

"Izumo, you may call me Izumo, human." The wolf pup drawled.

Raiden smiled, "only if you call me Raiden, wolf."

Izumo gave him a sharp nod, "fine, but only because I like you. Now if you're done, can you send be back? I must tell my parents I'm fine before they freak out and tell them there's a new Okami summoner." Raiden gave him one last scratched behind his ears before Izumo jumped off his lap and quickly sent him back to his family. He had things to do as well, such as looking for a certain blonde. Wasting no time, he jumped to his feet walking towards the Academy to check with Iruka if he's seen Naruto.

* * *

When he arrived inside Iruka's room, he saw the kind hearted brunette rubbing his temples trying to force away the incoming headache. He couldn't blame the man. It must've taken lot of patience to endure sitting through exam after exam, consecutively without a break in-between.

Raiden cleared his throat alerting Iruka of his presence before he walked through the doorway.

Immediately, Iruka turned around to see Raiden walking towards him. He couldn't help but look confused as to why Raiden came to him. "Is there something I can help you with, Raiden?" The brunette man asked.

Raiden nodded, "I was wondering if you've seen where Naruto headed off to, Iruka-sensei. He promised to meet up with me after he took his exam, but I fell asleep and haven't seen him since."

Iruka raised an eyebrow; not impressed by Raiden's lack of sleep. "Still not getting enough sleep, Raiden-kun?" The teacher chided weakly.

Raiden laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Err, can't a guy take a catnap once in a while?" He replied.

Iruka scoffed, "it's totally fine taking a catnap once in a while, but you take it to a whole different level." He replied with mock disappointment. Iruka's dark brown eyes shined with amusement, "I swear you could probably sleep through an entire earthquake without waking up, but yet you still manage to wake up whenever I'm about to ask you a question and answer it correctly. It's even more frightening when you actually catch whatever I throw at you."

"How do you do it?" Iruka asked wanting to know badly.

Raiden only smiled sweetly at Iruka, "it's a secret, Iruka-sensei." He told the man who pouted.

Iruka grumbled for a bit before he sobered up, remembering Raiden question. He didn't want to be the one to tell Raiden, Naruto failed. He felt the sudden urge to massage away the headache and heartache. Taking a deep breath in, he motioned Raiden to take a seat while he prepared himself to be the bearer of bad news. "Geez, there's no easy way to put this, Raiden-kun." Raiden tensed as he heard Iruka's somber tone. Immediately, his fear began to grow.

Iruka noticed the immediate change on Raiden demeanor. One second he was playful, bickering and the other he was deadly serious, showing an emotionless mask as if he's ready to kill someone at any second.

Iruka gulped heavily; he looks into Raiden's poisonous gaze and continues. "Well, umm. . . Naruto failed his exam. H-he couldn't create a single clone after w-we gave him three chances." He couldn't help but feel incredibly small under Raiden's stony gaze. The young Senju heir had an overwhelming presence which, if he was honest, scared the crap out of him.

Raiden inhaled deeply trying his best to hold in his anger and not explode at Iruka. The poor man smelled scared, worried, and sympathetic. He knew Iruka cared about Naruto, and for that sole reason he didn't blow up at him. "So," he said monotonically, "Naruto failed creating a clone three times, yet I've personally seen him create shadow clones with ease, alongside the Hokage. Did he act out of the ordinary during the exam; perhaps a bit sluggish or drowsy; as if he wasn't acting himself?"

Iruka frowned at Raiden's odd question. Reviewing Naruto's exam in his head; trying to look for any clues, he oddly remembers the blonde hesitating to enter the room before Mizuki gave him permission to enter after he tried to call Naruto in. He remembers Naruto looking uncomfortable almost as if he wanted to leave the room; but he couldn't. He does remember Naruto's eyes were a bit dazed until the end when they informed him he failed. It was the only time Naruto acted like himself, almost as if a spell was lifted. . . Iruka eyes widen in realization, "Genjutsu." He mumbles under his breath.

It was as if Naruto was under a Genjutsu throughout the exam and someone lifted after Naruto failed his exam. But how could've casted it and when? There was only one way to find out. He must check the exam room for any remains of someone chakra if he's correct.

He dashed out the room heading towards the exam room with Raiden following him. He stopped at the doorway tracing his fingers over the wood and his breath hitches. He could feel small chakra remains of a Genjutsu casted on the doorway with Naruto's chakra mixed in. There was no question what happened, someone tried to sabotage Naruto with a Genjutsu locked into Naruto.

"Oh Kami-sama, we must alert the Hokage. Someone sabotaged Naruto's exam!?" He turned towards Raiden, "you have to find Naruto and bring him back here. I'll inform the Hokage." Raiden nodded sharply before he jumped out the windows and disappeared.

Iruka wasted no time and headed towards the Hokage's office. Once he arrived, everything was hectic. Everyone was panicking, running around like headless chickens. He spotted an ANBU operative leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest as he watched the chaos. He walked towards the ANBU, "why is everyone panicking?" He asked the Inu masked ANBU.

"It appears as if Naruto stole the forbidden scroll and everyone believes the Kyuubi had finally taken over him and is planning to destroy the village." Inu scoffed.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "And you believe otherwise?" He asked the ANBU.

Inu nodded. "Naruto wouldn't have stolen the forbidden scroll without a good reason. The brat may be devious, but he won't commit treason." He replied truthfully.

Iruka noticed the slight affection in the ANBU's voice as he referred to Naruto as a brat. He was glad another person saw Naruto for who he really was and not for the demon many make him out to be.

Suddenly, the wooden doors slide open with a loud, defying boom which caused everyone to freeze as the Hokage walked into the room. "Now, if you all could stop acting like children for a second and act like the shinobi you're supposed to be." He chided, making everyone feel ashamed.

"That's much better. Now, I'm sure you've all heard about the incident which happened twenty minutes ago." He stopped as he received couple of nods. "For those who don't know, just ten minutes ago Naruto broke into my office and stole the forbidden scroll."

Several people screamed in outrage demanding Naruto's blood. Iruka stiffen up as he heard the malicious screams for Naruto's death. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turn around to see Inu trying to calm him down. "Thank you," he whispered at the ANBU who nodded back.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi screamed over everyone as he summoned his Bō staff, banging it against the floor. "Now, before you start raving on about Naruto, I've summoned Inu to lead a group of ANBU to retrieve the scroll and bring back Naruto UNHARMED, we will question Naruto as to why he stole the scroll. All of you will not touch, say, nor harm Naruto in anyway until we heard his story. If a catch any of you harm Naruto in anyway there will be severe consequences. Understand."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they all respond back going back to their jobs, trying not to anger the Hokage anymore.

Sarutobi turned around to greet Inu, but when he saw Iruka standing there too he raised an eyebrow, especially as Inu still had his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka noticed and quickly pushed Inu's hand away blushing slightly. He cleared his throat, "err it's not what it looks like!" He stammered. Sarutobi chuckled at the man he considered as another son, but said nothing. Iruka was glad Sarutobi didn't press on the subject; instead he delivered his finding. Hoping he'll be able to shine some light. "Hokage-sama, I have reasons to believe someone within the Academy sabotaged Naruto's exam. I've found some chakra remains of a Genjutsu placed on a door keyed directly to Naruto's chakra."

Sarutobi eyes harden, "explain," he demanded. Iruka took his time explaining what he found and Sarutobi felt more unease by what Iruka said.

"The only people allowed today were: Tsuchi, Mizuki, and myself. We were the only ones who could've placed a Genjutsu on the door-" He paused midway as Sarutobi cut him off, catching on to his theory. "Which meant either Tsuchi or Mizuki could've placed the Genjutsu. We all know you wouldn't harm Naruto, and Tsuchi did swear to his office: preventing him from interfering from any school matters without my permission" Sarutobi said thoughtful.

"Which means Mizuki must've casted the Genjutsu in order for Naruto to fail and he'll then approach Naruto to convince him to steal the forbidden scroll. . ." Inu stopped for a second remembering Raiden concerns about Mizuki. Raiden didn't trust Mizuki one bit and told him he believe Mizuki was up to something.

Raiden went as far as acquiring Mizuki's banking statements. He doesn't know how he got them, and quite frankly he's afraid to ask how he got them. Only there was a huge amount of money deposited into his account by an unknown source and Mizuki has been removing almost all of his money from his bank account and has placed his letter of resignation . . . which meant he was fleeing the village tonight. . . "Kuso," he cursed loudly. "We must find Mizuki as soon as possible and bring him into to T&I department before he flees the village with the scroll!" He exclaimed.

Sarutobi eyes widen, taken aback by Kakashi's outburst. "Are you telling you believe Mizuki convinced Naruto to steal the scroll and plans to flee the village with the scroll?"

"Yes, we have a traitor within our hands. We must act now before it's too late." Inu said grimly.

Sarutobi closed his eyes, "bring Mizuki back alive." He demanded.

Inu nodded sharply. "Will do, Hokage-sama," He said shortly before he disappeared.

"May I go find Naruto as well, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked tersely, hoping Raiden manage to find Naruto before it was too late.

Sarutobi smiled at him "go and keep Naruto safe."

"I will," he promised before he disappears.

* * *

 ** _January 29_** ** _th,_** ** _1992 7:00 p.m._**

 ** _Training Field 27, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

 _'Ugh! I knew Mizuki was up to something! That bastard sabotaged Naruto's last chance to become a shinobi!'_

 **["Oi, calm down, Raiden our first priority is to find Naruto and bring him back to Iruka. We can deal with Mizuki later. Naruto is our priority."]**

Raiden growled loudly, _' fine, but Mizuki won't be getting away with it so easily. He's up to something and it something big.'_

Raiden stopped on top of a tree branch to collect himself. He couldn't let his anger take over him at a time like this. He closed his eyes expanding his chakra senses to find a general area as to where Naruto might be heading to.

 _'There, Southwest from my current location.'_ He pinpointed Naruto's chakra signature. It wasn't hard to distinguish Naruto's chakra signature from someone else, Naruto's chakra had a red tint and felt demonic thanks to Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he saw Naruto's blonde hair just few meters away from him. He increased his speed to catch up with Naruto who had a huge scroll on his back. "Oi, Naruto. Wait up!" He yelled at the blonde who seemed to ignore him and increased his speed. Raiden frowned. It seemed as if the blonde was trying to get away from him for some reason. He yelled again for the blonde to stop, but Naruto had other intentions.

He growled as he speeds up pushing his legs to their limit and jumped in front of the blonde making Naruto stop. He noticed Naruto wasn't very happy he stopped him. In fact, Naruto looked extremely angry at him for some strange reason.

"Move," Naruto growled fiercely surprising Raiden by the anger behind Naruto's voice.

Raiden shook his head. "Nope, not gonna happen. Why were you avoiding me?" He countered back.

Naruto scoffed, completely ignoring Raiden question and asked Raiden to move again, more forcefully. "I said move, Raiden!" He demanded again.

"Why? Why, should I move?" Raiden replied.

Naruto growled, "I don't have time for this Raiden! Move or I'll make you." He snarled, trying to intimidate him.

Raiden raised an eyebrow, "ha-ha, really funny Naru. Jokes over, I need to bring you back to Iruka and what's up with that scroll." He pointed at the huge scroll on Naruto's back.

Naruto sneered nastily, "It's none of your business. And I won't certainly go back with you. I need you to move or else I'm going to attack you." He threaten again making Raiden eyes widen. He has never seen this part of Naruto come out to play.

"I'm serious. Stop playing and come with me." Raiden pushed but Naruto didn't waste time grabbing his senbon needles and threw them at Raiden before he grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground before he left Raiden behind, bleeding and stunned where he stood.

Raiden felt as if time stopped completely as he saw Naruto attack him. He felt as the needles embedded themselves on his chest and saw Naruto run away from him as the smoke bomb exploded. He jumped out of the way of the smoke bomb before it exploded. Yanking out the needles sticking out of his chest, he winced slightly before he chased after Naruto.

He spotted Naruto just a few feet away from him. He readied himself to pounces on Naruto and landed on his back causing both boys to hit the ground. Naruto struggled to free himself from Raiden's hold, but Raiden was on top of Naruto using his heavier body to make Naruto lay still. He held Naruto down with ease, straddling Naruto waist as he pinned the blonde down.

"What's the matter with you?" Raiden yelled, "Why the fuck you would you attack me!?" Raiden screamed, feeling slightly betrayed by Naruto. Sure, both of them liked to spar with each other and they didn't exactly hold back, but it friendly fights. Neither of them actually tried to injure the other and it was clear to him that Naruto intended to hurt him.

Naruto sneered, "Let me go! I'm tired of you doing everything for me! You never let me do anything for myself!" He yelled, trying to buck Raiden off but it wasn't working. "You always interfere with everything as if you're my father or brother; but you aren't!" He screamed at Raiden's face, panting as he continued with his rant.

"You aren't my father and you're definitely not my brother! You can't tell me what to do! I'm tired of following you like lost puppy that can't do anything for himself and feels sorry for myself! I don't want your pity! I don't need your help and I don't need you! So just leave me the fuck alone!?" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs, each word piercing into Raiden's heart, cutting him open.

Raiden released Naruto's hands and got off him quietly. He turned his back to Naruto, looking at the ground as he clenched his fists trying to keep his temper to himself; even though he want to scream back at Naruto. "I've never tried to be your father nor brother. I tried to be your friend who was there when you needed someone to talk to, someone to help you when you needed help." He said weakly, pausing for a second to breathe in.

"I'm sorry you feel as if I tried to tell you what do to, and I'm sorry I cared enough to help you achieve what you didn't think you were capable of. If that's how you feel and think so little of me then, go. I won't stop you. I was just trying to help you where others haven't because I know how it feels to be you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but apparently I wasn't." He felt his eyes water a bit, but refuses to allow a single tear to fall. He wasn't going to give Naruto the satisfaction; instead he laughed harshly making Naruto cringe by how deprecating it sounded. "Oh by the way, Iruka send me to tell you someone sabotaged your exam by placing a Genjutsu on you. But hey, continue doing what you're doing. I wouldn't want you to thinking I'm forcing to follow me." With that, Raiden left Naruto to do whatever he wants as he jumps away.

 **[" Oh cub, I'm sorry. . ."]** Matsu said quietly, doing his best to comfort Raiden's aching heart. Raiden's lips trembles slightly. He stops and punches the nearest tree over and over again, releasing all of his anger, pain, and feelings as he demolishes the tree. His knuckles were bruised and raw. They were bleeding and filled with splinters.

He falls down to the ground with an anguished scream, hugging his knees into his chest. He didn't expect Naruto to completely flay him open like that. He goes over Naruto's words trying to make sense of them.

 _'Have I really held him back? Have I tried to baby him? Have I done everything for him?'_ He asked himself.

 **[" No, you haven't done everyone for him, per say, but you've totally changed him world upside down and sideways. I guess I could see where he's coming from."]** Matsu implored slightly.

Raiden narrowed his brow, _'explain?'_

Matsu sighed. **["You know how he was practically alone all those years before you met him and you know how they treated him. Then you come along and changed his entire world by helping him, whether it was a small thing or not. You helped him in many ways he has never received help in and you keep on helping him, without him asking for help. He must be overwhelmed and believes you think he can't do anything without you helping him first, and everyone looks at him and think that the only reason he hasn't flunk out was because of you."]**

 **["I think you should leave him alone for a while so he can reassess himself without you butting in. You do tend to be a possessive little alpha when you're around him."]** Matsu snickered lightly, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere.

Raiden slumps slightly, _'so I should just let him walk away and say nothing, hope he'll come back to me?'_ He asked quietly.

 **["Yup, although you should tell him you both need a break from each other; before either one of you does something you'll regret. It might be for the best; plus you still have to go to England to learn you're magic."]**

Raiden sighed forlornly, not liking Matsu's suggestion but knows it for the best. He perhaps could spend some time with Kiba or Hinata for a while.

 _'Okay,'_ he agreed hesitantly.

Raiden looks down at his hands, watching how Matsu healing them slowly, leaving couple of bruises behinds. He was about to go home when Matsu gets a bad feeling in his stomach.

 **["Cub, Find Naruto, now! He may be in danger."]**

* * *

 ** _January 29_** ** _th,_** ** _1992 7:30 p.m._**

 ** _Training Field 30, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

Just as he watched Raiden left him behind, Naruto can't help but feel conflicted by his feelings. He wanted to chase after Raiden and beg for forgiveness, but at the same time he needed to prove to himself he could do something by himself without Raiden's aid. He heard someone clapping behind him and watched as Mizuki gave him a nasty smirk, just like the ones the villagers gave him when he wasn't looking.

Mizuki jumped off the tree branch he was perched on, landing gracefully on the ground. "Good job, Naruto! You did it, now just hand over the scroll and you pass." Mizuki encouraged him, but Naruto backs away from him.

There was something off by Mizuki, his eyes were too harsh and his smile was too bloodthirsty for his liking, it made him nervous. "W-why do you want this scroll." Naruto asked hesitantly, clutching to the scroll on his back.

Mizuki smirked, "because that scroll you have on your back isn't just any ordinary scroll, Naruto. Now hand it over."

Naruto shook his head. "N-no. . ."

Mizuki's smile sharpen. He walked towards Naruto slowly and Naruto backs away. He's starting to lose his patience, plus he's running out of time. He needs the scroll now and leave the village before they realize the scroll is gone. "Give me the scroll, Naruto." He repeats slowly.

Naruto shook his head again, "N-no!"

Mizuki's face harden, giving Naruto a nasty sneer. "If you don't give me the scroll right now, I'm going to kill you. You've just sent away the only person who cares about your sorry ass. Who's going to come to your aid now, demon?" He told the youth as he unleashes his killings intent making Naruto tremble.

Just before Mizuki can move towards him, a familiar voice calls out his name. "Don't, Naruto! Don't give him the scroll!" Iruka yelled as he appears in front of Naruto, blocking him from Mizuki's view. Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly better having Iruka by his side. He didn't like the looks Mizuki was giving him.

Mizuki's face contort in anger as Iruka appeared in front of Naruto, as if he's trying to protect the demon brat. It was almost laughable. He sneers at his fellow friend as grabs couple of shurikens from his weapon pouch and throws them at the pair in front of him before jumping away.

Iruka deflects all of Mizuki's shurikens with a kunai while he pushes Naruto behind him. He turned to Naruto, "where's Raiden?" He asked the blonde who flinches slightly with a guilty and painful look appears on his face. Iruka chooses not to comment right now as they have a pressing issue right now. "Never mind, I need you to listen Naruto. I'll keep Mizuki distracted and I want you to find the nearest ANBU and directed them here while you return the scroll to the Hokage and only the Hokage. Do you think you could do that," Iruka asked the blonde.

Naruto nods rapidly, "Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled warnly at the blonde before he ruffles his hair. "Now, when I give you the sign you run and don't look back-"

"Aww, look at that. You're lowering yourself to talk to the demon brat like he's even a human, Iruka. Tsk tsk, I thought you knew better than to sympathize with a demon." Mizuki sneers. Iruka feels his anger growing as Mizuki continues to talk. "What would your parents thinks, oh wait, that's right, they were kill by it, weren't they." Mizuki laughed maniacally as Iruka takes the bait and runs towards him at full speed.

"You bastard stop talking!" Iruka lands a punch on Mizuki's face sending him backwards. Mizuki gets up, wiping off the trail of blood on his lip. He laughed, throwing couple of shurikens at Iruka. He attaches couple of explosive tags on his kunai before he threw them at Iruka.

Iruka noticed the kunai and jumped out of the way as they're thrown at him. He dodges every single one of them until he lefts something pierce his left thigh. He never notice the trap he fell into before it was too late. He lets out a pained cry as multiplied shurikens and kunai strike his back as he falls onto the ground, panting and in pain. Mizuki laughed as Iruka falls on the ground. "Oh boy, Iruka still haven't learned to control your feelings. Such a pity and now you'll both die here."

"Stop" Iruka yelled, "kill me if you have to, but spare Naruto. He hasn't done anything, please!" He begs.

Mizuki scoffed harshly, "you're absolutely worthless, you know that Iruka. You're willing to die to spare this, this demon! The same demon, which killed hundreds of people including your parents, Iruka! "He turned around to sneer at Naruto." You don't know do you?" He asked the blonde.

Naruto gulped heavily, watching the whole scene play out in front of him. "W-what do you mean?" He asked feebly.

Mizuki laughed evilly, "have you ever wondered as to why you receive all of those nasty looks and sneers when you walk on the streets. Don't you wonder as to why the villagers hate you and torment you constantly?" He asks the blonde.

A panic look crosses Iruka's face. "No, don't tell him! You're violating the Hokage decree!"

Mizuki sneered, "The Hokage is pathetic. He doesn't deserve the title of a Kage." He turned to Naruto, "On the day you were born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village killing and destroying everything that was in his path. Many great Shinobi died that day including Iruka's parents as they tried to protect the village from the demon. It wasn't until the Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the demon within the body of an orphan child, that orphan child was you. You're the jailer of the demon who destroyed this village once and someday it'll finish the job through you. You're nothing but a demon spawn that needs to be terminated to keep this village safe! Now die!"

Naruto was too stunned to move as his head wrapped around by what Mizuki told him. He never saw the two giant shurikens heading his way until it was too late. He closed his eyes waiting for the shuriken to strike him. The last thing he heard was Iruka yell at him to move. He waited for shurikens to hit him, but it never came. As he opened his eyes, he saw Raiden smiling at him sadly as blood fell from his lip, coughing up some blood.

"Don't . . . b-believe a word he said. You m-may have a demon sealed within y-you, but y-you're still my little kit." Raiden gritted out as fell on top on Naruto with a huge shuriken stuck to his back. Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief as he watches Raiden bleed out, his face getting paler by the second. He drops to the ground clutching onto Raiden.

"No, please d-don't leave m-me. You're all I-I have. Who's g-going to eat ramen with me and keep up with me!? Who's going to help me!? Who's going to be there w-when I'm all a-alone!?" Naruto begged. "Y-you can leave me Rai!? You can't!? I-I'm sorry I said all those bad things to you!? I don't mean them! Please d-don't leave me Rai!? Please!?" He cried, clutching onto Raiden limp body. He can't help but feel extremely guilty for everything he said to him. It's just he didn't want everyone to think Raiden did everything for him, that he too could do things by himself.

He never wanted to hurt his first friend as he's done, and after all he said, Raiden came back and sacrificed himself to save him. Something nobody else has done with the exception of Iruka-sensei. He felt something within himself break. He felt a rush of power fill his veins as his killing intent increased drastically. A violet aura surrounded him as his golden locks moved freely in the air, as if they're alive. His mother's chakra chains appeared before him levitating in the air with the same violet aura that surrounded him.

Raiden felt Naruto's killings intent and couldn't allow him to kill Mizuki as much as he wanted to. They still needed to take him to the Hokage. "Promise. . . Promise me you won't kill Mizu. . . kit, you have to take him t-to the Hokage and have h-him deal with h-him." He coughed up some more blood, trying to fight through the pain.

Naruto frowned at Raiden, "why?" He asked gently.

Raiden hissed, "because. . . We find o-out who e-else was involved in this."

Naruto grumbled, not liking it. He wanted to kill Mizuki for hurting Iruka, Raiden, and trying to kill him.

Raiden laughed weakly, "y-you c-can… beat him up as much a-as y-you can, but d-don't kill him . . ."

"Okay, but don't you dare die on me!" Naruto warned him before he set Raiden on the floor, being mindful of the giant Shuriken on his back. He noticed another giant shuriken cut cleanly and deeply into his left shoulder. He knew he couldn't heal Raiden. Raiden needed a medic-nin to heal him fully.

"He-he-he, I'll try n-not to." Raiden said before he lost conscience.

Mizuki stood frozen as he watched Naruto radiate power in waves, and the killing intent the demon brat gave out was greater than his. He shook his head, he's not going to allow the demon brat to intimate him; he was much stronger and older than the brat. There was no way the demon could win. He unseals another giant shuriken from his scroll and attaches couple of chakra threads.

"Try and dodge this!" He yelled, he threw the giant shuriken at full speed. He twists his hands controlling the path of his shuriken heading directly into Naruto's side. However, Naruto jumped out of the way, retaliating by using his chakra chains. He deflects the shuriken sending it back to Mizuki at full force, cutting the chakra threads on Mizuki's shuriken.

Mizuki cursed, he jumped off the tree branch to escape his own shuriken. **"Shihohappo Shuriken!"** He growls out, scattering a storm of shurikens into the air, forcing them towards Naruto.

"Ha, that's the best you got Mizuki! I've handled stronger Shinobi than you!" He spins his chakra chains around himself effectively deflecting all of the shurikens. Naruto yawns languidly, "are you done?" He mocks the older man making Mizuki growl furiously.

"Why, you little brat! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, but I'm afraid it's my time." Naruto smiled viciously, he grabs his chakra chain infused his chakra into them.

Naruto runs straight towards Mizuki with his chains in hands, he grips the chains tightly as he whips them towards Mizuki, wrapping snuggly around Mizuki's arms. With Mizuki's arms incapacitated, Naruto pulls the chains down dragging the older man to the ground before he sends his chakra into the chains, heating the metal chains extremely fast. Mizuki screamed in pain as the blazing metal chains starts burning his arms. "Argh! You fucking brat, let go!" He yells loudly, trying to feel his arms but it's useless. Naruto removes the chains rapidly before switching to his Bō Staff. He takes out his staff landing hit after hit on Mizuki's body, breaking bone after bone.

The morbid crunch of each broken bone being broken is heard through the forest followed up by yowls of pain breaking the silence surrounding them. Mizuki begged for Naruto to stop, but the blonde is far from over. He raised his staff landing a hard blow over Mizuki's knees, busting each knee cap with his staff.

"You don't deserve my mercy!" Naruto spat out, his Uzumaki rage taking over. "You've lied to me, you've hurt Iruka-sensei, and you almost killed my best friend!" His voice turning ice cold, just as his eyes darken, freezing Mizuki in place. "You're nothing but scum who deserves nothing but death. If it weren't for Raiden, I wouldn't killed you painfully slow." Mizuki shivers as Naruto's killing intent intensify, especially with the bloodthirsty grin the small blonde boy had. Naruto was about to knock him out when a strong hand wraps around his arm. He turns around to see Raiden stopping him.

"Don't. Let me knock some sense to his fucker! I've send a clone to alert Inu and the Hokage, they should be arriving in ten minutes, enough to make this traitor remember the reason nobody messes with my friends." Raiden laughed coldly as his own killing intent drowning Naruto's. Taken aback by Raiden's killing intent, Naruto nods back. He looks over Raiden limp left arm incased in a wooden sling. "Why don't you go help Iruka, he passed out couple minutes ago."

"Okay, but don't harm yourself." Naruto warned him gently before he walked toward the unconscious man.

Once Naruto walked away, Raiden narrowed his eyes at the weeping man in front of him. He sneered disgusted with Mizuki. He knew he was up to something, but he never thought he was planning on betraying the village. "Naruto might've broken you're bones and left you a bloody crying mess, but I could break you mentally. I could destroy your mind, leaving you a drooling mess. You remember those prisoners' couple years back don't you," he smiled viciously showing off his sharp canines as Mizuki's eyes widen in realization.

Raiden laughed, "Ahh yes, of course you do. Well, let's just say they were my victims, I mean experiments. Would you like to join them?" He asked the man who fervently shook his head.

"No p-please! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll do anything!" Mizuki begged.

Raiden sneered, "Have some pride! You're supposed to be a shinobi of Konohagakure, yet you tried to betray your village for what? Power. . . Greed?" Raiden shook his head, "you're an utter disgrace. I can't believe you're a shinobi of the Konoha." Raiden raised his foot to deliver a heavy kick to Mizuki stomach managing to break another rib with a loud snap.

Raiden took out his katana from his sheath. He admired how the moonlight stuck his blade making it glow slightly. He quickly gathered his magic, wishing to paralyze Mizuki for a moment. He watched as Mizuki's body stiffens as a bored, panicking as the older man couldn't move a muscle. Raiden smiled with a bloodthirsty grin.

Carefully, he craved the character for 'Traitor' onto Mizuki's forehead with tip of his katana. He watched as his blade carved to Mizuki's flesh with ease. As he finished, he dragged his blade into Mizuki's shoulder repaying the same wound he received. He released Mizuki from his spell and the man howled in pain, before the pain was too much and he passed out.

Just as Mizuki passed out, Inu appeared with Neko, Kuma, and Jackal. Raiden explained exactly what happened to the ANBU operatives before he faint, shortly after, his body couldn't handle any more stress. Inu caught him before he hit the ground, letting out a sigh of relief when he hears Raiden's light breathing.

Kuma looks worried under his mask, especially when he sees the deep gash on his left shoulder and the amount of dried blood he's covered in. "Kuso, we need to take him to the hospital. That wound needs to be taken care of and cleaned before it gets worse, not mention it's a rather deep wound. He'll be lucky if he doesn't lose his arm." Kuma said grimly, as he assessed the wound. He was glad Raiden made a sling for himself; it might've saved his whole arm from worsening.

"I'll take him to the hospital. Neko, I want you take the traitor to the T&I department and get everything you can from him. Understand?"

Neko nodded, "Hai!" She picked up Mizuki draping his limp arm around his neck before she wrapped her arm around his waist and vanished.

"Jackal, you're in charge of taking the scroll back to the Hokage and inform him of the situation. Take Naruto with you." Jackal saluted him before he grabbed the scroll and asked Naruto to accompany him. The blonde didn't put up a fight after Jackal assured Iruka was going to be taken care of.

"You're coming with me. Go grab Iruka-san so we can leave." Kuma walked over the unconscious man picking him up bridal position. He nodded towards Inu and they both disappeared, each taking someone to the Hospital.

* * *

 ** _January 29_** ** _th,_** ** _1992 8:30 p.m_**

 ** _Hokage's Office, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

"Iruka and Raiden are going to be fine. Iruka suffered a broken leg and his body has been cleared from the poison from one of Mizuki's traps."

"Raiden on the other hand, suffered a large puncture wound to his side barely missing his spine by couple of inches. If the Shuriken would've hit his spine it would've severed it and he would've been paralyzed from his waist down." Kakashi informed gravely, each one of them paled knowing how seriously lucky Raiden was. It would've ended his shinobi career before it even began.

Naruto flinched as he heard Kakashi's diagnosis, but it wasn't over yet, Kakashi continued.

"His left shoulder suffered the most trauma. His muscles and tendons were cut cleanly, barely grazing the bone, but other than that, it'll heal in time. It'll have to be a cast for couple of months and absolutely no training until it's completely healed." Naruto lets out a deep sigh of relief. Raiden was going to be okay. He was going to live without any complications, or until his arm heals. He would need to apologize as soon as possible; he hoped Raiden would forgive him for all of the harsh things he said to Raiden.

"That's great news." Sarutobi smiled weakly, he didn't liked the fact Iruka and Raiden got injured in the first place, but at least nobody died.

"Neko, what has Ibiki discovered as to why Mizuki betrayed the village? And where any other people involved?" He asked solemnly, taking in a puff out of his pipe. He couldn't believe he had a traitor among his amidst and he never noticed, he would have never suspected Mizuki to be a traitor. The man seemed loyal to the village, and a well-respected by Shinobi and villagers alike. He didn't know what pushed Mizuki to commit such a disgraceful betrayal.

"Well," Neko began. "Ibiki and Inoichi discovered Mizuki had intended to escape with the forbidden scroll, learn it's jutsu before handing it over to Orochimaru for 50,000 Ryo. Inside the village, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo approached him to sabotage Naruto's exam to prevent him from graduating. They paid him a total of 10,000 Ryo each and walked away. However, they didn't know about Mizuki's plans to betray the village." Sarutobi blanched, he felt his blood run cold as his anger rose to incredible levels he has never felt before.

Even though, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo didn't know Mizuki was loose cannon, this could've ended much worse if Naruto and Raiden didn't stop Mizuki before he fled the village with the forbidden scroll. He wasn't going to let the meddlesome trio off too easy, no not this time; they're going to pay heavily. They've done enough damage as it is with the Uchiha massacre they've planned behind his back. He cannot believe they still go behind his back, they were once friends but apparently that means nothing to them.

"Okay, have Inoichi seal Mizuki's mind until further notice. Assign Jackal and Hebi to keep watch over him and make sure nobody gets near him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Neko saluted before she left the office with Jackal.

Inu, Kuma, and Naruto stayed behind sitting in silence until Sarutobi turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you're the victim in this whole ordeal but it doesn't excuse you from almost committing treason. The scroll you stole from my office is an extremely dangerous scroll; it contains forbidden jutsus created by the past Hokages which could deal enormous amount of damage in the wrong hands. If that scroll lands on the hands of our enemies, they could use it against us." He chided seriously, making Naruto squirm in his seat.

Sarutobi sighed, "But you did stop Mizuki from leaving with the scroll and I hope you didn't peek inside of it." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Naruto shook his head, "no, I didn't." He assured the elder man.

Sarutobi nodded. "Okay, this is your first warning, Naruto. You cannot afford to give the civilian nor the elder council any reasons to make them believe you're a danger to the village. I maybe the Hokage, but there's a limit as to how much I can protect you."

"I know Mizuki told you about Kyuubi no Kitsune and how you're his jailer, and that doesn't make you evil nor a demon as the villagers they call you. You have to understand that the Kyuubi no Kitsune almost destroyed this village and caused many death, the survivors are bitter and take out their anger, sorrow, and grief at you because you're it's jailer. They shouldn't treat you as they do and I've tried my best to protect you in the past from them, but I haven't done enough and I'm sorry, Naruto for the pain you've suffered." He told the blonde teen sadly, feeling like a complete failure for leaving the boy to fend for himself at such a young age. He wished he could've done more to help Naruto, but he had his hands tied to his back and could do so much to help Naruto when he could.

Naruto felt conflicted. He doesn't know how to react with the knowledge he has the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him. Would he become evil someday and have the Kyuubi influence him? It's possible, but his will was stronger than the demon's, he was going to do everything within his power to prove to everyone he's much more than a jailer to a monster.

"I'll be honest, I-I don't know how to feel right now. I just discovered I have a demon sealed inside of me and everyone knew except for me, but I guess I understand why you didn't tell me when I was younger." Naruto laughed weakly. His younger self would've overacted and possibly broke down.

"It does explain why everyone hates me, but I'm not going to allow them to think I'm the devil incarnate. I may have the Kyuubi sealed within me, but it's me who's in charge of my own body and I'll prove to them how wrong they are by becoming the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" He promised fiercely, his determination increasing to prove his worth to others.

Sarutobi chuckled joyously; thankful Naruto saw his condition as a challenge rather than a curse. "Well, you're going to need this if you want to become the Hokage." He tosses a hitai-ate over to Naruto who catches it clumsily.

A huge grin appeared on Naruto's face, his crystalline sapphire eyes glimmer brightly as he runs his thumb over the metal plate of his hitai-ate. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

Sarutobi nods, "I've seen you create perfect shadow before and know you're qualified to become a shinobi. When we discovered Mizuki sabotage your exam, you're qualified to retake. Just create a perfect clone and the hitai-ate is yours."

Naruto grinned widely, his eyes shining with mirth. "You got it, old man! . . . **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** A shadow clone appears beside Naruto looking around the room wondering what's he's doing inside the Hokage's office.

"Err, need something boss?" The shadow clone asked, to which Naruto shook his head. "Nah, you can go back." The shadow clone nods before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Congratulations, Naruto. Please report to class on Monday to discover which cell you got. You're dismissed."

Naruto fist pumps the air before he ran towards Sarutobi and hugs him tightly. "Thanks you, Jijii." He whispered into Sarutobi's ear before he ran out the room. Once Naruto was out of the building, Sarutobi closed his eyes. "This is such a mess," He murmured to himself.

"As soon as Raiden is awake, ask him for Mizuki's banking statements. They'll come in handy once I confront our lovely Elders." "Oh and Kakashi, you'll better get here early tomorrow if you wish to snag Raiden for your cell tomorrow. Others have shown their interest on him, "he stated blandly, knowing Kakashi would think otherwise.

He's known Kakashi, Yamato, Yugato, and Gekko have been training Naruto and Raiden for the past couple of years, but said nothing because he knew it was for the best. Some may consider it cheating, but neither boy had someone to teach them at home, unlike the other clan children. The civilian children were also at a disadvantage; buy not many showed as much dedication as Naruto and Raiden showed.

He knows Raiden would make an exceptional Shinobi in the future; he wouldn't be surprised if he joins the ANBU Corps in a year or two. Naruto will be an exceptional Shinobi in the future as well, but he still needs to grow to reach his true potential. He knows the blonde ball of sunshine will someday become the next Hokage someday, and he hoped he'll be able to inducted Naruto when the day arrives.


	10. Chapter10:Meeting with the Kitsune Chief

_**A/N:**_ **Whoa, I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I realized just how much I've written so I decided to break it into three chapters instead of one humongous one. So, the next three chapters will kinda be fillers, but important to the story line. This chapter will be about Raiden meeting the kitsune for the first time and interacting with his future teachers. The next two chapter, Raiden will finally go back to England, but will make a quick pit-stop to talk with the Shogun of Japan, he'll finally meet Remus, deal with the goblins and Hogwarts letter. That's pretty much what I have plan so far, after he finished his business in England he'll be returning to Konoha to meet his squad and the Zabuza Arc will begin in two to three chapters.**

 **Ohh and regarding Sirius' imprisonment in Azkaban. Sirius be staying in Azkaban for one more year until he escape to hunt down Pettigrew at Hogwarts. I was planning on having Sirius released from Azkaban as soon as possible, but Raiden doesn't have any solid prove Sirius is innocent. I'll be going more in-depth in chapter 11.**

 **Main Pairing: Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 **Side Pairings: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato Tenzou, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 **Tags: Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Alpha Raiden(Harry), BAMF Raiden(Harry), BAMF Naruto, BAMF Neville, Powerful Raiden (Harry), Smart Raiden (Harry), Jinchuuriki Raiden (Harry), Protective Raiden (Harry), Dom Raiden (Harry), Grey Raiden (Harry), Animagus Raiden (Harry), Animagus Neville, Animagus Fred and George, Shy Neville, Harem, Threesomes- M/M/M, M-preg & Surrogacy, Creature Inheritances, Familiar bonds, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mokuton Raiden (Harry), Souton Raiden (Harry), Earth Elemental Neville, Water Elemental Fred, Air Elemental George, Fire Elemental Viktor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Humor, Mages and Sages,**

 ***:There's going to be a six month difference between Earth and the Elemental Nations, the years will be the same and the days and time will be the same, or relatively the same considering some months have 29 days ( February), 30 days (April, June, September, and November), and 31 days (January, March, May, July, August, October , and December)**

 _ **Q/A:**_

 **Hmm, some people have asked be whether Raiden was going to be an animagus, and the answer is yes. Raiden will become an animagus and he'll have two or three forms. One of his form will be a Shadow wolf because he's thee container of the Jyuubi no Okami and it makes sense for him to have a wolf form. I also want him to have an avian form, perhaps a crow, raven, or hawk. I don't want him to become a phoenix because there's like a bunch of stories where be becomes a phoenix. The third form will be a small animal, perhaps a fox or a type of dog. I have decided yet, but he'll definitely be a Shadow wolf or Nemean Lion...**

 **As for the others, they also be having their own animagus forms. I was thinking of having Neville become a bear or lion, Fred and George could be foxes, and Viktor can become some type of bird. I'm still brainstorming, so if you guys have suggestions as to what they should be, I'm all ears!**

 **To iReadWriteType: Regarding your first question, Naruto and Raiden will be having some fluffy moments between the Land of Waves Arc and Crush Konoha Arc, nothing huge happen until they're older. Although, they'll be sharing a moment before Naruto leaves to find Tsunade with Jiraya and Raiden leaves to Hogwarts.**

 **As for your second question, I was planning on having Naruto go with Raiden to Hogwarts, but ultimately, decided against it because Naruto needs to go with Jiraya and trained with him and grow as a person and shinobi. If Naruto goes with Raiden to Hogwarts there's not much he can do, YET, and he'll be losing time he could use to improve his own skills. Also, it give them both a chance to be apart from each other and grow before they reunite during the Shippuden Arc, once Raiden is done dealing with Voldemort and Dumbledore.**

 _ **Jutsus used in this chapter:**_

 **1.)** **Rakuri No Jutsu- Lightning bolt technique - By channeling lightning based chakra into the user's hands, they'll created a medium sized lightning bolt which can be thrown as a spear at a target(s), stunning and electrifying those around the area where the lightning bolt struck. (My own jutsu)**

 **2.)** **Katon: Karyuu Edan- Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**

 **3.)** **Shunshin no Jutsu- Flicker Technique**

 **4.)** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone**

 **5.)** **Mahouton: Fureimingu Shuriken - Magic Release: Flaming Shuriken – This technique allows the user to channel their magic onto their shurikens, creating a fire cloak that surrounds the shurikens, burning anything in their path. (My own jutsu)**

 **6.) Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu- Wood Release: Wooden Barrier**

 **7.) Souton: Shukaku- Plant Release: Harvest – This technique allows the user sends a wave of chakra into the ground, making a field of flowers bloom over a large area. (by adding magic into this jutsu, the user can determine what plants will bloom by intent, even if they don't have the flower seeds with them.) (My own jutsu)**

 **8.) Souton: Jigoku Hanabari no Mai- Plant Release: Petal Dance of Hell -** **The caster sends his/her chakra to grow a black rose(s), the rose(s) then glows dimly as the petals scatter into the air, multiply, and sharpen before they surround the caster in a vortex of black petal. If the caster wished to, he/she can pulse his/her chakra and the petals will fly towards the target(s). (My own Jutsu)**

 **9.) Souton: Budōnoki-hibari no Jutsu- Plant Relase: Vine-binding Technique -** **By gathering chakra onto the user's hands, they'll summon vines, or tree roots from the ground to wrap tightly around the target, they can change the pressure of the vines and tree roots at will. (My own Jutsu)**

 **10.) Fuuton: Kaze Edan- Wind Release: Wind Bullet - (Stronger version of Fuuton: Kaze Awa,) – This technique allows the user to suck in air directly their lungs and charge the air with chakra. Once it's fully charged, the user will expel a medium sized bullet of dense air from their mouth directly at their target(s).**

 **11.) Mokuton: Tajuu Yari Shibu Danmaku- Wood Release: Multiple Spear Branch Barrage - This technique takes broken pieces of wood and sharpens them into wooden spear, before the user can throw them towards the target(s) in a barrage of wooden spears. (my own jutsu)**

 **12.) Mahouton: Danshingu no Mangetsu Touken no Jutsu- Magic Release: Dancing Full Moon Swords Technique - This technique allows the user to channel their magic in order to enchant several swords to attack their target(s), consecutively and intelligently. (my own jutsu)**

 **["Demon talking to it's host (through a mental link)"]**

 **/ Demon talking by possessing it's host/**

 _' Thoughts '_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: Meeting with the Kitsune Chief**_

 ** _January 30_** ** _th_** ** _1992, 5:00 a.m._**

 ** _Konoha's Hospital, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni,_**

The following day Raiden woke up inside the hospital, strapped down to his bed with bandages covering half of his chest and back. His left arm was secured snugly against his chest by a medical sling which went over his right shoulder.

He wasn't amused.

He was practically chained down to his bed. Sure, he might've escaped the hospital in the past while his doctors weren't looking on more than one occasion, but that doesn't mean he'll always escape. . . and it's not because his body is extremely sore from pushing his limits nor the amount of pain he's currently in. . . nope, definitely not the reason why he hasn't escaped yet.

"About time you woke up, gaki?" He could hear the amusement roll off Kakashi's voice, he glared at the silver-haired man loathing his current situation.

Kakashi snickered at the pouting boy. He fairly knows well how much Raiden hated bring stuck in a hospital for an excessive amount of time period, which is the reason why Raiden avoids getting hurt at all costs in the first place. He couldn't say he blamed Raiden, he too, dislike his stays at the hospital. "Here, brought you something to help pass time. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He tossed him a sealed package at Raiden and watched intently as Raiden opened the package, trying to gauge his reaction.

Raiden noticed Kakashi's intense gaze and immediately felt apprehensive as he opened the package, and just as he predicted he quickly glanced away from his gift as soon as he saw a familiar orange book cover.

Raiden felt his face heat up warmly as he looked at the three books Kakashi gave him. He heard Kakashi's manly giggles and shot him his signature death glare; unfortunately, the older man doesn't seemed fazed after being subjected to his death glares countless time in the past.

"Oh, what's the matter, Raiden-kun? You're looking a little flushed. Are you okay?" Kakashi teased the boy who was still blushing red.

"I'm fine, just surprised you got me those pervy books." Raiden drawled, glaring the silver-haired man.

"Maa, maa," Kakashi looked unperturbed, by his choice of gift. "You're a growing boy and one day you'll value them greatly. I'm just helping you start your collection." He reasoned, giving Raiden his trademark eye smile.

"You're trying to corrupt me, ain't ya?" Raiden narrowed his eyes at his perverted mentor.

"Who me" Kakashi said innocently, clutching at his heart. "Why would you say such hurtful things, Raiden-kun?" Kakashi lookedhurt by Raiden accusation and sighed, "perhaps I'll return them. Seeing as you don't value them," he reached over to take the books away, but Raiden pushed his hands away with his foot, clutching on to the smut filled books with his good arm.

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow at Raiden, his eyes shining with mirth as the pre-teen isn't going to let go of the books anytime soon. "Err, perhaps I'll need them one day for umm research, ya?" The flustered boy said softly ignoring Kakashi's knowing grin. Inside of his mind he heard Matsu snickering in his den.

"Oh, my little Raiden-kun is growing so fast," Kakashi cooed, fake tears rolled down his cheeks. "I remembered when you were just a chibi gaki, and now you're growing up to be a fine Shinobi." Raiden rolled his eyes at Kakashi's dramatic antic, fairly used to them by now.

He shook his head, but smiled softly. Kakashi might be a pervert, but he had a good intentions; disregarding how inappropriate his gift may be. Especially, considering how young he is to own such a dirty novel. He's twelve years old and wouldn't need the book until he's older, much longer. He'll probably hide them; somewhere, in till then, he had no use for it for now.

"Now, before I leave. I think it's time to talk about something serious." Kakashi sobered up, dread pooling in his stomach at the conversation which was about to take place. "It's time for 'The Talk,' so just lay back and listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself, got it?"

Sensing an uncomfortable conversation, Raiden tried to wiggled out of his bed to escape, but sadly his body wasn't cooperating.

Kakashi sighed. "Sorry kiddo, this is going to be just as uncomfortable for you, as it's going to be for me. So don't squirming and listen up." Kakashi groaned.

 _'Why am I doing this?'_ He wailed mentally, banging his head against a wall.

* * *

After the traumatizing and highly detailed explanation, Raiden laid frozen in his bed, still wrapping his head around his the new information he will never be able to forget anytime soon. He hasn't blushed that intensely in his life, nor has he seen Kakashi that uncomfortable as he explained everything to him.

"Oh Kami-sama, please tell me you understood Raiden." He pleaded, not wanting to explain everything all over again

Raiden nodded fervently, "Yes! Just stop, please stop! I understand!"

Kakashi sighed relieved, thankful he could put the lid on that topic forever. ' _There was no way in hell he's going to have The Talk with Naruto! Screw that, he'll let Iruka deal with that.'_

"Ugh, I hate to ask but do you have any questions?" He asked with trepidation. Raiden debated internally, before he nodded slowly. "Umm, is it okay to like both sexes, and how do people view homosexuality here?" He asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded, "to answer your first question, yes, it's completely fine to be attracted to men and women, just as it's natural to be attracted to men only, or women only. I, myself am bisexual. I'm equally attracted to both men and women. Although if I'm frank, I enjoy men more, but that's just me." Kakashi said truthfully. He has neither lied; nor sugarcoated anything to Raiden, he rather be blunt straight to his point thank beat around the bush and waste time.

"Homosexuality within the Elemental Nations is largely accepted. We don't frown upon at same-sex couples, because we cannot decide who we fall in love it just happens, either it's a man and a women, man and another man, or women and another woman. However, even if it's accepted, there are some who are strongly opposed homosexuality." He said seriously.

"Now, homosexuality with clans can be a bit touchy, at best. It depends on the beliefs of each clan,whether they accept it or not, especially within the main branch of each family since the heirs are expected to sire at least one child. If an heir happens to be attracted to their same gender, they have couple of choices:

One, they could willingly give up his or her right to the next in line and live their life as they wish; usually it'll go to the second born child of the mainly family.

Second choice would be their family wouldn't care as long as they find a woman who'll surrogate a child using a rather special medical jutsu who'll ensure the baby will carry the blood and genes of both parents, without any input of the surrogate mother. Lesbians couple would have to decided who'll be carrying the child and have to find a sperm donor, the procedure would ensure their baby will carry the two mother's genes, without any of the sperm donors aid.

Third choice would be a bit extreme. Their family could either make the individual an outcast within the clan banishing them, as well as losing their Clan's name and rights, or even killed.

The last choice would be for the individual to find a partner who can naturally bear a child. Yes, you heard me right, a man could have a child just as a woman; even though, they have different parts down there: and before you ask I have no idea how it works to be honest. It's extremely rare for a man to bear a child, but not impossible. They have to be born with the ability to bear children, it cannot be learned."

"A-Are you serious?!" squeaked Raiden loudly. Shocked by the whole concept of a man being able to carry a child, he couldn't believe such a thing was possible!

"Yup, it all started with the Uzage clan, one of the original founders of Uzushiogakure no Sato were said to be blessed by the Gods and Goddesses themselves, and gave Uzage Toharu the ability to bear a child with his lover. Uzage Toharu literally gave birth to his clan, and was the first documented male birth ever recorded. All of his male children were born with the ability as well, and soon they spread out all over the country until it became a dormant gene."

"Whoa," Raiden said weakly, his mind blown by the possibility.

"Is there a way to know if someone possesses the gene?" He asked Kakashi.

"There actually is, if you wish we can take a quick blood sample to determine if you have the active gene." Akira said sweetly as he walked into the room, carrying her clipboard by her side.

"Err, yeah. That would be great to know. . ." Raiden blushed, quickly hiding the novels Kakashi gave him under his pillow. He didn't want anyone to know about them.

"Alright, I'll need just two vials of blood to determine whether you have the gene or not, it's quite rare but it's better to know before it's too late." She said matter-of-factly, smiling at Raiden.

"Okay, umm is it possible you can unbind me?" He begged giving Akira his best puppy-eyes he could muster. Akira faltered for a second, she almost gave in to Raiden's request but she steeled herself. No matter how adorable Raiden's eyes appeared, she wasn't going to give in. Raiden noticed he was failing, so he brought out the big guns. He bit his lower lip, trembling as he stared right into her soul with his radiant emerald eyes. "Please," he said cutesy and Akira buckled under pressure. It was way too cute for her to resist Raiden's charms.

Kakashi watched enviously as Raiden got Akira to unbind him. If it were him, he'll be chained to the pleading to be freed until Akira would whack him on the back of his head and tell him to suck it up. So Kakashi did the only thing he could. He pouted dramatically at the unfairness of the world.

"Oh, what am I gonna do with you Raiden." Akira said exasperated, undoing the chains which hold him down.

Raiden shot her a charming smile which melted her heart into a chocolaty, gooey mess. She knew Raiden was going to become quite the ladies' man in his late teenage years; he'll be able to capture the hearts of men and women alike if he smiles like that.

"There," she said as he unfastens the last chain and restraining seals, giving Raiden more assess to move around. "Now, don't you dare get up from your bed, your body is still recovering and your arm is still tender, so watch out. I'll be right back with the scroll." She said sternly, shooting a daring glare at Raiden.

Chuckling nervously, Raiden promised he'll stay put. He didn't want to deal with an infuriated doctor, especially not Akira who packed quite a punch.

"Well, gaki. I hope you heal fast, you'll be working with your new teammates and sensei soon. . . But before I go, the Hokage asked if he could have Mizuki's banking statements."

"Oh sure, they're inside my room hidden underneath a fake wooden panel under my bed, all you have to do is tap the far left corner three times then place your palm on the center of the board and pulse your chakra. Within couple of seconds the wooden panel should open by itself."

Kakashi clapped his hands, "great, and here. These will come quite handy in the future." He tossed three scrolls at Raiden before he jumped through the window.

Raiden opened the scrolls and smiled widely as he scans the jutsu scrolls thoroughly. The scrolls contained a jutsu each; the first scroll was a lighting nature-based jutsu called **'Rakuri no Jutsu'** , it essentially created a lightning bolt which would strike anyone or anything within it reach. The second jutsu was a fire nature-based jutsu, called **'Katon: Karyu Edan,'** which made its user spat out a medium sized fireball. The last jutsu was perhaps the most practical and useful of the set of three, it was a jutsu all Jounin used often; the **'Shunshin no Jutsu,'** which allowed it's user to travel great distance without being seen. Quite handy if you're stuck in a sticky situation and need a quick getaway.

He noticed a small note was attached to the scroll detailing Naruto's condition; apparently, Naruto is currently bedridden in his room recuperating from unlocking the legendary Uzumaki rage, his chakra networks is completely fired and needs to balance out.

Raiden didn't know if he was ready to see Naruto yet, he was still trying to get over Naruto's outburst and his feelings were still raw. He knew Matsu's idea having a small break would help him clear his mind, perhaps he'll take the weekend off and hand out with Kiba.

He wondered if the dog loving boy would mind or if he was even free, he'll probably have to pass by the Inuzuka compound and ask Tsume if it's alright for him to stay over the weekend.

 **["Oi, just finished healing your body, but I would recommend you keep the sling for now, it seems the poison on the shuriken is affecting your regeneration a bit."]**

Moving his legs without feeling pain whatsoever, Raiden sighed contently. He didn't even he feel sore anymore, his left shoulder was still stinging a bit, but wasn't as painful as it was when he woke up.

 _'Thanks, Matsu! You're a lifesaver!'_

 **["Don't sweat it, I just enhanced your regenerative powers from your magic, you'll be good by Monday at best. Oh, and if you're wondering if you can bear child, you can't. You have the gene and would've been able to bear child if I wasn't sealed in you."]**

 _'Really?'_ asked Raiden.

 **["Yup, since I'm an alpha wolf demon, we cannot bear a child ourselves. We can only impregnate others, and from what I've seen in your home world, some wizards are capable of bearing children as well. Your little blonde might be able to bear a children, it depends if he has the gene which is very likely, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a submissive demon, after all. But your too young to be thinking of these things Raiden, so just focus on your training."]** Matsu scolded weakly.

 _'Err, yeah. . . I was just curious. . .'_

* * *

 ** _January 30_** ** _th_** ** _1992, 6:30 a.m._**

 ** _Kitsune Den, Kitsune Forest, Mount Ryuuchi_**

"Shinzo, I think we've just found the last Kuro, and Ryuusuke heirs. They're both rough shape and need to be healed immediately, their lives are at risk!"

"Explain," Shinzo demanded, eyes hardening at the sudden grave news Akitoshi brought in.

Ever since they've discovered the Uzumaki and Senju heirs, they've been keeping close watch over the two boys. He sent Tetsuo to observe the boys closely, checking if they truly wield magic and what shade their magic is, and to their delight, both boys had neutral magic; however, the Uzumaki heir had his natural magic sealed unintentionally. When they sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him, they've also sealed his magic and will be unsealed once Kyuubi no Kitsune is woken up.

The Senju heir is aware of his magic and has learned to harness it quite well without any help whatsoever, and if they were frank, the boy was quite powerful. However, what they didn't know was the Senju heir had the Jyuubi no Okami sealed inside him, and the demon wolf was active, helping the Senju heir. They were all quite surprised with the revelation, and were hopeful they'll be able to find the Ryuusuke and Kuro heirs and reunite all four heirs to purify the evil from the rest of the tailed demons.

"While Tetsuo was scouting the Forest of Death inside Konoha, he sensed a small dimensional rift which was openly recently; within the past ten years, and called me to investigate. As soon as I found it, I smelled the Jyuubi's signature all over the doorway, which leads to another dimension where magic exists, but chakra doesn't. The magic users in that dimension are hidden away from the humans who don't have magic, in their own communities scattered all over the world, alongside other magical creatures; including fairies, sprites, unicorns, and dragons."

Shinzo paused for a second, eyes widening. "Are you telling me you've found where the dragons fled to!?"

Akitoshi nodded, "yes, in fact they've been living peacefully for years. They've have an understanding with the magic users. As long as the magic users don't bother them, they won't harm the magic users. The original dragon clans lives in Japan, and have three other secondary clans living in China, Romania, and Australia."

"Anyways, as I was sayings. After I've meet with Ryuusuke, the current, Dragon Chief in Japan, he directed me to one of the magic user's leaders. He's the Shogun of Japan and helped me find the Ryuusuke, and Kuro heirs. Apparently, the Kuro heir had been imprisoned without a trial inside a jail where horrible creatures constantly roam, sucking the souls of their prisoners slowly making them go insane. He's currently suffering mentally, and needs to be taken away from the prison before it's too late. He was accused of a crime he didn't commit, or at least that's what the Shogun believes

The Ryuusuke heir was killed by a madman; however, he wasn't the only one Ryuusuke who survived, he had a twin brother who he never knew he had. The twins were separated at birth and taken into different homes. The oldest twin was blood adopted into a British family, the Potter's; whereas the youngest twin was adopted by another British family, the Lupin's. The youngest Ryuusuke was bitten by a rouge werewolf as a child and became a werewolf. He, however, never accepted his inner wolf and is slowly killing himself. I would suggest we talk to the Okami Chief if they can help him become one with his inner wolf before he kills himself."

Shinzo noticed Akitoshi looked conflicted, as if he had something else to say, but couldn't say it. He motioned for the black pelt fox to continue.

Akitoshi sighed, "The Shogun told me everything he knew under one condition. . ." He paused for a moment and Shinzo growled fiercely.

"What was his condition?" Shinzo growled making the poor submissive fox back away slightly from the enraged alpha in front of him. Shinzo took a deep breath, calming his anger a bit. Once he calm down, he apologized for losing his temper. He simply didn't like owing anyone anything.

"The Shogun wants to meet the Senju heir apparently he's not only a Senju, but a Potter as well." Akitoshi replied meekly.

He went on to explain the events that happened in Britain, a place where all of the heirs were located. He explained what happened and why the Kuro heir was imprisoned, how the older Ryuusuke heir died. He told Shinzo of the war that took place in Britain and of Voldemort, a dark lord who seek to take over the Wizarding World. He explained how a baby defeated the Dark Lord, and was herld the Hero of the Wizarding world, Harry James Potter. He also mentioned how their Savior vanished, and everyone has been trying to find him, but nobody has ever succeeded.

"Kuso," Shinzo cursed loudly, "That means we must approach the Senju heir earlier than we planned." He grumbled sourly, "I'll send word to Tetsuo to approach the child at once and bring him back here." He said thoughtfully, writing a quick letter to Tetsuo alerting of their current situation. "I want you go retrieve the Ryuusuke and Kuro heirs at once, bring them back here as soon as possible and please explained to them what's happening. We need them on our side and have to train them. Not to mention heal them which will take a while. Meanwhile, I'll request a meeting with Ishiro. It's been a long time seen the overgrown mutt. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear their Kage is alive."

Akitoshi nodded, "Hai! I'll bring them back as soon as possible." He replied confidently, he was about to leave to retrieve the heirs when he heard Shinzo, he stopped and listened.

"I don't like how you handle this situation, Akitoshi, but I know you had no other choice or else you wouldn't have struck the deal with the Shogun."

Akitoshi nodded weakly.

Shinzo sighed, "You're dismissed. I'll inform you when the child is ready to meet the Shogun."

He watched as Akitoshi seeps into the shadows, disappearing completely using his Shadow walk ability to travel wherever he pleases. It's one of the abilities all shadow elemental creatures possess. As he finished the letter to Tetsuo, he seals it and snaps his fingers. He watched as the letter disappeared into the air and waits for a reply.

* * *

 ** _January 30_** ** _th_** ** _1992, 7:00 a.m._**

 ** _Outside Konoha's walls, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

"Huh, I guess there's no going back now." Tetsuo said to himself as he finished reading Shinzo's letter. He extends his hand and the letter catches on fire, burning until only its ashes remain.

The fire elemental fox has been observing the Senju and Uzumaki heirs for quite a while now, he's seen them training was impressed with the dedication both boys put in their training. He could tell they would make fine warriors someday, he would be more than happy to teach them, especially the young Uzumaki heir, he's perfect to teach him the Sneaking Fox style, and he had both the body and agility to master it. The Senju heir could learn it too, but the Howling Wolf Fist style would suit him far better due for his raw strength and brute force.

"Well, better go find him." Tetsuo sighed as he jumped off the tree branch he was resting on. He placed an invisibility and scent damping charms on, before he bypassed the main gate of the village. He smirked as the guards didn't even sense him as he passed by them. It's one of the perks of having magic.

Once inside, he found the nearest dark alley, Tetsuo removed his charms and transformed into his human form with ease. He placed a strong charm on himself to make everyone stay away from if they get too close to him.

He ran a callous hand through his fiery red hair and sighed. He remembered the events which took place last night; he saw how the Senju heir took the death blow for the Uzumaki heir. He thanked the deities he didn't die on the spot, if the boy didn't have the Jyuubi within him he would've died from blood loss.

He figured he'll find the Senju heir in the hospital, and just as he predicted the boy was exiting the hospital with a sling supporting his injured arm.

He waited for the Senju heir to keep on walking before he followed him closely, but without letting him know he was being followed. Tetsuo frowned as he followed the Senju heir through the rundown section of the village before he lost his scent completely. Tetsuo cursed trying to sniff out the Senju's heir scent but it's gone.

He was about to open up his mage sight when a sharp blade gets pressed up against his throat. "Why are you following me?" His assailant growled out gravely, tightening his grip on the blade of his katana against his neck.

Tetsuo's eyes widen in shock, never has he ever allowed anyone to sneak behind him. He has greatly underestimated the Senju's heir skills.

"Answer me, kitsune, Why were you following me?" He demanded.

Tetsuo laughed, "You're full of surprises, ain't ya, boy." He replied. Raiden heard the mirth in the stranger's voice before he jumped away from him. Tetsuo summoned his fire to cloak his body, grinning as the boy jumped away, but noticing the boy still had his katana on his right hand.

Raiden narrowed his eyes, he watched as the fire danced around the man's body with ease. He knew he couldn't fight him off with his Ninjutsu due to his injured arm and his Mokuton and Souton would be useless against the fire. Taijutsu was also out, if he couldn't get close to his opponent, it's useless.

He cursed inwardly, trying to figure what to do. The only think he could think of using is his magic. He stored his katana inside his scroll and closed his eyes. Concentrating on his magic, he brought out his own fire. The black hellfire he used before. He felt as the black fire engulfed his body similar to how the other man had his body cloaked with his own fire.

Tetsuo was taken aback by the black fire; it had the same spike of magic he felt four years ago, but being close to the source felt incredible. He would literally feel magic radiated off the fire, and it's intoxicating. It was pure magic, in its raw form.

If they were to fight in the village, the village wouldn't survive. He needed to take the fight somewhere else and fast; he wanted to test out the boy's skill before he talked to him.

"We cannot fight here; this village will not be able to stand the clash of our magic." He said plainly. "I'm Tetsuo, Shinzo's right hand man, and general of the kitsune. Shinzo who's the current Kitsune Chief, sent me here to investigate on the Uzumaki heir and you. He wanted to determine if both of you were worthy to become Kitsune Sages and Mages." Tetsuo explained truthfully. He knew the boy didn't like being lied to nor have things hidden from him. If he wanted the boy to trust him, he needed to be blunt.

"However, some news has been uncovered which would affect you personally," he paused. "It appears, people in your dimension noticed your disappearance and have been trying to locate you, but failed."

Raiden's eyes widen widely, he wasn't ready to go back just yet. He barely became a Genin; he's not even a Chuunin. "How do you know?" Raiden asked forcefully.

Tetsuo noticed the boy's tensed body and nervousness behind the emotionless mask he put on, to regular humans it would seem the boy was perfectly fine, but to animals, it was clear the boy was at unease.

"Because we've sent one of our own to find two other heirs who we need to train alongside, the Uzumaki heir and you. I'll let Shinzo explain everything to you, but first I want to fight you." He smirked, itching for a fight. He's seen the boy train for quite a while, but he wanted to get a real feel what his true proficiently. "What do you say?"

Raiden nodded stiffly, "okay, but I haven't healed completely."

Tetsuo looked over Raiden's injured lazily; he noticed the injured muscle which is refusing to heal despite Jyuubi's efforts. "May I?" Tetsuo asked. "Sure," Raiden replied by taking off his fire cloak.

Tetsuo stared into Raiden shoulder intently. He noticed a sickly green aura around where Raiden was sliced by the shuriken and frowns deeply. He could see a trail of sickly green aura spreading though his system. "Was the shuriken laced with poisoned?" Tetsuo askd casually, opening up his mage sight to check the green aura, it doesn't seem to belong to boy's natural aura.

Raiden's eyes widen, "yeah they were. The medical-nin flushed the poison from my body."

Tetsuo hummed, "Huh, interesting. I haven't seen this poison used for quite a while." He ran his hand over the wound. "This is going to hurt, but I need to get it out at once. This poison is designed to leech off and attack demon's life force. The longer it stays within your body the weaker the Jyuubi is going to be."

Raiden eyes widen in alarm, "do it."

"Okay. This is going to hurt. . . A lot," He warned as a white glowing aura appears around his hand left hand. Tetsuo wasted no time and goes straight in, he plunged his white aura straight into the wound, ignoring Raiden's pain filled screams as he works on flushing the poison out of Raiden's body manuall,y using the white aura to leech off the poison.

"Just a bit longer," Tetsuo grunts, watching carefully as black goo like substance exits from Raiden's wound. He continues flushing out the poison until he can no longer sense anymore poison within Raiden's body. Immediately, he closes the wound and heals him completely using his magic. Lifting his left hand; he slashes at the open air, opening his very own special dimensional rift and takes out a red and blue colored vials before handing them to the boy. "Here, you better drink this up."

Raiden takes the vials handed to him and cautiously sniffs them. The red vial smelled like freshly cut roses, and a tiny hint of honey; whereas the blue vial smelled like wild lavender and morning dew.

Tetsuo roll his eyes, "it's not poison if that's what you're thinking. Seriously, kid if I was trying to kill you, you would've been dead a long time ago." Raiden narrows his eyes at the kitsune, but trusts him. He swallows each vial in one gulp, humming contently how sweet they tasted.

"Not bad," Raiden comments. "What do they do?" He asks the kitsune

"The red vial is to help you restore your stamina, and the blue is to recharge the lost chakra you've lost." Tetsuo answered, "Now that you're completely healed, we can have a battle."

Whatever was in the vials; they did their job rather quickly, Raiden felt fully energized. He removed his sling from his shoulder, tossing it aside as he rolled his shoulders testing for any signs of pain or aches. Once he was satisfied by the healing, Raiden motions; "alright, lead the way."

Tetsuo stretched his hand, Raiden took it his hand and as soon as their hands touched, Tetsuo called forth his fire engulfing the pair within its fiery embrace; Raiden felt the heat of the fire from within the cocoon of fire, but it didn't harm him. Within seconds, Raiden feels something tugging on his waist and felt light-headed. It wasn't unpleasant by any means; it just felt odd, but in a good way.

Raiden watched as the fire cocoon melts away to reveal a large field surrounded by tall trees; instead of the alleyways of Konoha. Tetsuo smirked, "amazing, isn't," Tetsuo commented, grinning as Raiden simply nods, speechless by his method of transportation.

"What took you so long, Tetsuo?" A low baritone voice echoed through the field, making Raiden turned around to see a rather large white furred Kitsune with eight tails waving in the air approaching them.

Raiden felt the power the Kitsune radiated off him, and knew right then, he was the Kitsune Chief. He watched as the Kitsune Chief transformed into his human form; a 6'9" tall man with long white hair and icy blue eyes stood where the Kitsune previously stood.

Wasting no time, Raiden bowed towards the elder man showing his respected towards the Kitsune Chief. Shinzo smiled slightly as the Senju heir, he was glad the boy had good manners. Many human children this age were rather brash and disrespectful towards others, especially their elders.

"Ahh, you must be the Senju heir, what is your name child?" Shinzo asked the raven haired boy.

"Senju-Potter Raiden, Lord Kitsune." Raiden responded politely, using the term which belongs to every animal Chief who has a contract. Something humans have long forgotten.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Raiden, I wished it was in a better situation, but nevertheless, I welcome you to the Kitsune Forest, and please call me Shinzo." He smiled the boy. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

Yes. Tetsuo mentioned something about my homeland or should I say home dimension."

Shinzo hummed quietly, "it appears, they've been looking for you when you did not show up at 'Hogwarts' last year. The media and someone named Albus Dumbledore have been searching for you, but they cannot seem to find you anywhere."

At the mention of Albus Dumbledore's name, Raiden couldn't stop the spike of anger and loathe he felt for the manipulative old goat. He's seen the memories of his parents before they died and he couldn't believe the so called 'Defeater of Grindlewald' has been manipulating countless lives, including those of his parents for years and nobody has said anything.

And the wizen wizard has already planned his life, before he could walk, if it wasn't for his parents he would've played right into Dumbledore's hands and become a martyr only to be sacrificed in the end.

The only reason he knew of Albus Dumbledore was; because his parents signed their souls to Matsu, in order to complete the ritual to seal the Matsu within him. When they died, Matsu absorbed their souls and all their memories, which he later showed Raiden.

He wasn't going to allow an egotistical manic dictated his life, only he be used as a pawn. No, he was going to do everything on his own free will, once he gets rid of Voldemort he's going back to the Elemental Nations to live the rest of his life.

Shinzo and Tetsuo both felt Raiden's anger in waves as well as the spike of magic he gave off. They looked at each other, trying to make sense of what caused the Raiden to become angry, they suspected it had something to do whoever 'Albus Dumbledore' was; but they weren't going to pry.

Raiden noticed the looks of concern the two other men had and decided to tell him; after all they needed to know his aversion of going back to England. Looking at Shinzo, he sighed.

 **[" It would be best if you tell them everything, cub. There's no point in hiding this from them, after all they'll be great allies to have."]** Matsu said lazily, as he was starting to wake.

 _'Alright, do you want to come out and play for a bit?'_ He asked Matsu, already knowing his answer.

Matsu smirked, **["Sure why, not?"]**

Ever since Matsu discovered he could possess one of Raiden's shadow clones, temporary, they have used it whenever Matsu wanted some fresh air or to train. They discovered it by accident during one of their private training session within the Forest of Death, they wasted no time in testing it out. It turns out Matsu can be outside of Raiden body in a shadow clone for a half-hour until he has to go back to Raiden.

While he's possessing Raiden's shadow clone, he cannot use Raiden's magic or Souton, but he can use Raiden's Mokuton, his personal demon powers and alter the shadow clone's body it mimic Matsu's human form if he desired.

Nodding, he turned to Shinzo. "Would you mind if I let out the Jyuubi no Okami?" He asked the Kitsune Chief.

Shinzo frowned slightly, "I don't mind, but how exactly are you going to let the Jyuubi no Kitsune?" He asked out of curiosity.

He watched as Raiden smirked, "It just so happens he can possess one of my shadow clones for a limited time before he has to return to me. I'm not sure how it works exactly; however, I suspect due to the fact the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creates an exact, living clone of myself. Therefore, it would reason the Jyuubi no Okami would so, be clone and has the opportunity to possess that clone."

Taking a second to take in Raiden's theory, Shinzo had to agree with Raiden's logic. It made sense, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu makes a living, breathing clone, which has their own thoughts, actions, and conscience; however, they are subservient to their master and cannot go against their caster. If a Jinchuuriki were to create a shadow clone, if would mean their clone would have a portion of the sealed demon as well; and the demon could potentially possess the clone. However, if that were the case, he wondered why the other Jinchuuriki's haven't been able to do the same as Raiden has.

 _'Could it be due to the form the Jyuubi no Okami was sealed within Raiden?'_

Shinzo is extremely curious of the nature of Raiden's seal. The seal on Raiden feels different to all of the Bijuu sealing seals he's felt over the centuries. He couldn't feel any ill intent, or oppressiveness which countless seals have, meant to contain a Bijuu within their host. But that'll have wait for another time.

He watched closely as Raiden made a single shadow clone before a shroud of greenish demonic chakra consumed the clone; covering him completely in the greenish cloak before it vanished within the clone. He could tell the Jyuubi no Okami was in control of the clone by the massive demonic aura which radiated from the clone in waves.

Shinzo noticed slight facial changes within the clone. His eyes turn bestial, more like eyes of a true predator who wouldn't hesitate to kill you on the stop. His teeth elongates, resembling more like fangs rather than human teeth when he grinned roguishly.

Matsu smirked as the kitsune were awestruck by his presence; it's been years since they have last seen him roam the Elemental lands. He remembers Shinzo and Tetsuo when they were mere kits, when the Kyuubi no Kitsune was their Lord. They were two mischievous kits who loved trying to sneak up behind him whenever he would visit them.

"It's great to see both of you again," He stated truthfully at the two kitsune. Turning towards Tetsuo, he bows his head, "I believe I owe you my thanks for flushing out the poison. I tried fighting it, but there was too much."

Tetsuo smiled warmly, "no thanks needed, Matsu. I was happy to help an old friend."

Matsu chuckled, "Either way, I thank you." The wolf demon looks towards Shinzo and smiles fondly, "I see you've finally become the Kitsune Chief, Shinzo. How do you like it so far?" He asked curiously, from what he remembers Shinzo has always loathed taking up the role of a leader during this youth.

Shinzo grunts, "I was basically forced into the role." Matsu raised an eyebrows waiting for him to elaborate when he hears Tetsuo chortles. Once he finished laughing, he grins coly. "Oh, we basically blackmail Shinzo hear to take up the reins as the Kitsune Chief. It was a unanimous decision, there nobody better than him to take up the role even if he doesn't want to admit it." Tetsuo smirked

Matsu grinned, "Ahh makes sense. You wouldn't get him to lead any other way."

Shinzo scowled at the pair, but remained silent as they keep on talking with each other. He looked over where Raiden was standing and motions him to come forwards. The raven haired boy approached and the kitsune asked, "Want to discuss things while they reunite with each other?"

Looking at Matsu and Tetsuo, Raiden knew they weren't going to stop any time soon, "Sure, why not." He might as well inform Shinzo of his past and of Dumbledore's actions over his life. Taking a deep breathe, he sighed weakly, "you must be wonder why I got anger when you mention Albus Dumbledore was looking for you, aren't you?"

"I am, but if you don't wish to tell me or aren't ready, it's alright."

Raiden shook his head, "It'll be better for you to learn the whole truth rather than nothing at all. I understand you've been keeping an eye on us for a while. Matsu told me he's felt a kitsune's presence for the past four years while we trained, but couldn't tell who it belong to."

"Ahh yes, we've been watching you and the Uzumaki heir since we felt a huge magical spike coming from Konoha four years ago. I immediately sent Tetsuo to go and investigate the source of the magical spike and that were he found you were the source. It was your magic that led us to you and we needed to make sure it wasn't a fluke, and let me assure you it wasn't."

Raiden frowned, "if that's the case, then why would I be so important to remain in the shadows? Why not approach us?"

"It's important because we needed to see what kind of person you are and what magical core you had before we could meet you. We needed to ensure you were able to become a mage, and if I'm completely honest, you surprised us all. From the four years we've been keeping an eye on you, we saw your potential to become one of the strongest mages we have ever trained. Your magical core is enormous and it's perfectly shade of grey, the right balanced between dark and light magic, something which is rare. You have the perfect magical core to become a mage, and we are offering to train you to become a mage and a kitsune sage as well, seeing as you'll be an okami sage. What do you say, want to become a mage?" He shot Raiden a wryly smile at the raven haired boy.

Raiden gasped, "Are you serious?" He asked, unsure and completely stunned by the sudden offer. He heard a loud whistle come from behind him and turned around to see Matsu and Tetsuo smirking at him.

Shinzo smiled warmly at the boy. "Yes Raiden, we're offering to train you in the ways of magic and every a mage needs to learn, that includes: sorcery arts, weapons arts, potions and poisons crafting, enchanting arts, conjuration arts, transformation and transmutation arts, and holy arts."

"I'll be stupid not to accept your offer, Lo- err I mean Shinzo." He corrected himself, "I've wanted to explore my magic more thoroughly, but I lack the skills and tools needed, unless I return back to my dimension and learn their way of using magic."

Shinzo nodded, "Great, we'll start your training within a week. But first I have to admit there's a personal reason as to why we're offering to teach you this early, if I'm being completely honest with you." Looking at Raiden, he noticed the boy frowning deeply, but hasn't reacted badly. Taking his lack of reaction as a good sign, he continues, "The reason we've decided to teach you this early is because we'll need you to start learning how to properly purify the tailed demons from the wickedness from the Jyuubi. I'm sure Matsu as told you about how twin brother who turned evil and tried destroying this world, correct?"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, Matsu's brother began hearing voices whispering into his ear and overtime it took a toll, he fell into temptation and started destroying the world to create his own, but it wasn't until the Sage of Six Path separated the Jyuubi's power creating nine new tailed demons which they each contained a portion of the Jyuubi's power."

"That's correct, but lately there's been an underground organization who have an interest in the tailed demons, we fear they might want to capture them all and unite them, bring forth the Jyuubi to its full power and might use the Jyuubi for whatever nefarious plan they might have.

But, we can stop them from reuniting to Jyuubi by purifying all of the tailed beast from the Jyuubi's evil influences. This is the reason we'll need you and three others. You are the Senju heir and your clan was blessed to have magic running through your veins. The reason the Senju were feared, they produced powerful ninjas, some didn't possess the magic needed to use magic, but others did. The Uzumaki's were another clan who were blessed with magic. The other two were the Kuro and the Ryuusuke clans."

Matsu's eyes widen at the revelation. "Don't you see, Raiden? You have are connected to these four clans by blood. Your mother was a Senju and Uzumaki by blood. Your Father was a Ryuusuke and your godfather, who blood adopted you, was a Kuro."

Shinzo nodded, "Precisely, you have the blood of the four Noble Clans who were gifted magic. This is the reason why you're magically powerful, but we still need to train the other three as well, which is the reason you've contacted you, this early. We've found the Ryuusuke and Kuro Heir."

"While your father was the Ryuusuke heir, he had a twin brother, a brother he didn't about. The Ryuusuke twins were separated by birth and taken to different homes, your father was James Charlus Potter-Ryuusuke, and his twin brother was Remus Edward Lupin-Ryuusuke."

Raiden gasped, "Mooney!?"

"The Kuro heir is Sirius Orion Black-Kuro, your godfather who was imprisoned by a crime he didn't commit and is in mortal danger. We need to retrieve them as soon as possible and heal them from any damage they have acquired, but before we can retrieve them, the Shogun of Japan wants to meet with you. It was him who helped us find them find the heirs. We don't know why he wants to talk with you."

Matsu walked towards Raiden and wrapped his arms around the boy, trying to provide the comfort the boy needed. After hearing the news of Dumbledore's meddling, his new apprenticeship, and having new blood connections with Remus as his real uncle, Raiden was in shock. Matsu whispered softly into Raiden ear, "Shh it's alright, cub. We'll deal with this together, I promised."

Raiden leaned back into Matsu's chest, soaking all of the comfort he could. He felt so conflicted. In one hand, he was happy he'll be able to train his magic and become a mage, and was ecstatic that Remus was his real uncle. But on the other hand, Dumbledore was going to be hunting him down and he'll have to fit his mage training alongside his shinobi training. He's not even going to start thinking about the possibility of him going to Hogwarts; he was overbooked as it is.

Taking a long and languid breath, Raiden's mind started racing working out his schedule trying to accommodate his training. He knew he wouldn't have to meet with his assigned team every single day, as Iruka stated, the teams usually meet up at least four to five times a week depending on their team captain's. Their the weekends are free unless their team captain says otherwise. He could train with the kitsune on the weekends and whatever free days he'll have during the week, but he'll be extremely exhausted.

It was going to be a rigorous schedule, but he'll manage. He won't be able to hang out with Naruto as much as he'll like, but he guessed it'll be good to have some distance from Naruto. It hurt thinking about what Naruto said, but he needed to let the blonde grow on his own. He couldn't continue following him and protecting from as much as he wished he could.

There was still Sirius and Remus he needed to tke into consederation. He knew he wanted to see them, but according to Shinzo they were both in trouble and needed time to heal from whatever damaged they have acquired. Perhaps, once they healed he'll be able to convince them to come with him to Konoha and have them stay with him. He'll have to talk with the Hokage and let him know of his new situation.

Then there was Hogwarts and returning to England. He didn't want to go, if he was honest, but he knew he'll have to eventually. He wanted to go back once he was fully trained, or at least one he was an ANBU, but that wasn't realistic. He has to back soon. He hopes he'll be able to at least become a Chuunin before he has to go.

Feeling much better, he wiggled out of Matsu arms. "Okay, we'll go talk to the Shogun as soon as my fight with Tetsuo. And I'll explain why I got so angry when you mention Dumbledore was looking for me. I have a feeling the Shogun might be interested in what I have to say and might even help me deal with him, politically speaking."

Tetsuo grinned foxily, he rolled his shoulders before stretching getting ready for a fight. "About time, I was wondering if you were going to forget." He smirked, while Shinzo shook his head, amused by his battle hungry friend. He noticed other kitsune were starting to approach from the sides, looking forwards to the fight between Matsu and the human boy.

Raiden shot back a wolfish smirked, feeling his blood rushing through his body. He has always loved a good spar, and enjoyed fighting if he was honest. He knew Tetsuo was going to win, he wasn't going to be able to defeat a kitsune who had years of real training under his beat. He'll be foolish to think so, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to beat Tetsuo; quite the contrary, he was going to try his best to take the kitsune down.

"Wouldn't dream of it old man," Raiden smirked, ignoring the chuckles he received as Tetsuo deadpanned at being called old. Tetsuo growled out playfully, his eyes burning with excitement, as he shot back, "we'll see punk."

"Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting match ain't it, Matsu." Shinzo whispered to Matsu, earning a grin from the wolf demon. Wasting no time, Shinzo erect a barrier to around Tetsuo and Raiden to prevent any stray attacks from hurting those who've gathered around to watch the match, it was mainly a precaution.

* * *

Tetsuo and Raiden felt the barrier surrounding them, keeping them enclose to their battlefield. Tetsuo saw the mystified look on Raiden, and explained it's purpose. "

It's to prevent the audience from getting hurt by any of our stray attacks." Raiden nodded, understanding the main reason of the barrier.

They encircled around the field, neither of them took their eyes from the other as they waited for the other to make the first move. It wasn't until Raiden reached into his weapon pouch and withdrew his wooden shurikens. He didn't hestiate and threw them directly at Tetsuo. The kitsune jumped out of the way, just seconds before they would've strike him.

Raiden eye's narrowed as he watched Tetsuo reached into his side pocket of his pants taking out blank pieces of paper. He watched closely as Tetsuo seemed to be chanting something under his breathe causing the pieces of paper glow blue before they swished around Tetsuo, surrounding him in a blue shield before they changed into shurikens. When Tetsuo stopped chanting, he looked straight at Raiden, **"Mahouton: Fureimingu Shuriken!"** The shurikens bursts into flames and with a flick of a wrist, they went flying towards Raiden.

Raiden cursed under his breathe at the incoming flaming shurikens, he clapped his hands together and slamming them into the grounds, **"Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu!"** He yelled, making the tree roots erupt from the ground creating a large wooden wall in front of him stopping the flaming shurikens. He watched as his wooded wall burned slowly from theh flaming shurikens, but stayed intact and slightly charred.

Out of the corner of his eye, Raiden caught a glimpse of Tetsuo running straight at him. He raised his hands just in time intercept the right hook heading towards him. He hissed slightly as he felt Tetsuo's raw power managing to break his wooden armor. Raiden somersaulted backwards trying to gain distance from Tetsuo, he knew he wouldn't be able to out power him with his own strength, Tetsuo was too strong for him.

He brushed away his broken armor before new armor took its place, it seemed it became an unconscious command after Raiden always used his wooden armor whenever he battled. His wooden armor became self- melding as long as he had a piece of wood on him, his wooden armor would always regenerate.

 _'Kuso, I need to slow him down some how . . .'_ Raiden thought to himself, looking directly at a smirking Tetsuo.

"What the matter, chibi? I thought you were going to pull a good fight. I guess I was wrong." Tetsuo taunted.

Raiden's jaw tensed, ignoring Tetsuo's verbal jab. He wasn't going to let the kitsune mess with his head, he couldn't afford to let meaningless words get to him, in a real battle it would be a huge mistake, a mistake which could potenically cost him his life.

Looking around the field, he noticed his wooden wall was still standing. If he could break it and send the wooden chunks into the air he might be able to sharpen them, creating wooden spears which could rain down at Tetsuo. But first he needed to make Tetsuo stop moving.

Taking a deep breathe, Raiden started sending chakra into his hands. He watched careful as his hands started to glow blue, once satisfied with the amount gathered, he placed them on the ground **"Souton: Shukaku,"** he whispered under his breathe.

Tetsuo watched silently as the grassy field turned into a beautiful flower field, countless black roses and red roses bloomed filling the forest with sweet and intoxicating aroma making him feel drowsy. He slapped himself as he waited for whatever Raiden had planned.

* * *

Outside the barrier, countless kitsune watched in awe, gazing upon the beautiful roses that bloomed from the ground in matter of seconds. They could smell the soothing aroma of the roses emitted into the air as it wafted through the forest.

Matsu grinned wolfishly, knowing what Raiden was planning. He noticed Shinzo look at him curiously, wondering as to why he was smiling. Deciding to let the Kitsune Chief on what Raiden was planned he leaned over, "Those black roses aren't ordinary roses you'll find anywhere. These black roses are called the 'Black-Briar Rose', an extremely rare rose which is known for it's soothing aroma making people drowsy, and if you used it's essences you'll create one of the strongest sleeping poison known. Raiden used his Souton to create a stronger version of the 'Black-Briar Rose'. He designed these roses to create a stronger soothing aroma which will inhibiting his opponent's senses, temporary; as well as enhance his Genjutsu casting, buying some time to cast his next attack."

Shinzo's eyes widen, "you mean to tell he's learned how to manipulate his Souton to a point where he could literally create new plants and flowers?"

Matsu shook his head, "not yet, but if you look closely at the black roses, you can sense the roses don't only have chakra, but magical as well. He's found a way to mix his chakra and magic together, but he doesn't realize this yet. And if I'm being honest, these flowers were made by pure luck. . ."

Shinzo remained quite, taking in Matsu's words. He focused on the battle on hand and waits to see what Raiden is planned. He extends his magic senses and he could feel the magic inside the black roses, it's faint but he could feel it.

* * *

Tetsuo's eyelids began to droop slowly; he shook his head trying to stay away, but it become harder to keep his eyes open. He noticed something is wrong. He looked around and noticed the roses petals start glowing faintly before they start to levitate from their buds and encircle Raiden. The rose petals themselves starts to rotate rapidly, as they accumulate, the breeze grows stronger.

 **"Souton: Jigoku Hanabari no Mai,"** he barely heard, before the rose petals fly towards him, cutting him as they hit him straight on. His vision starts to get fuzzy and he closed his eyes. When he reopens them, he noticed the petals weren't cutting him anymore; no, instead of petals cutting him, he saw knives piercing his limbs.

He roared in pain as he felt the knives pierce his hands. He lets his body be consumed by his flames, wearing the fire cloak as armor. He closed his eyes once more and when he reopens them for the second time, he saw the rose petals falling limply into the ground as they burned to a crisp by his fire. He looked at his hands and sees no puncture wounds of any kind. He's body is filled with cuts and scrapes from the petals, but that's pretty much it.

He extends his left hand, sending a wave of fire to burn the roses. Immediately, his head begins to clear as the flowers burn slowly. He huffed out, impressed by Raiden for his cleverness. "You got there, but let see if you can do it again." Raiden cursed as Tetsuo's fire starts going after him, changing into a bird, flying in the sky as it chases after him.

Slowly, Raiden brings out his own black fire to protect himself. He ignores the gasps from the crowd as he wills his black fire to put out Tetsuo's fire bird. He started panting as he pushes Tetsuo's fire bird back slightly, but it isn't enough. Tetsuo's fire was much stronger.

Using more of his magic, he pushes it into his fire creating an enormous wall of black fire before he jumped out of the way and hides behind his wooden wall.

He wiped off the sweat accumulating in his forehead with his sleeve of his jacket and takes a moment to think of a plan. He magical reserves were almost drained and his chakra reserves are half empty. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and needed a way to end the battle.

He could summon an okami to help him out, but he hasn't met with them and didn't know who he could call out. Last time he summons an okami cub. He wasn't going to risk it. Looking at his seals he had on his body, he got an idea. Jumping out from where he was hiding, he called out, "Oi, Tetsuo! Why don't we finish this?"

"Gladly." Tetsu respond with a smirk. Raising his left hand, Tetsuo grinned madly as his blade appeared out of thin air in front of him. His hand tightens around the hilt of his kanata and slashes it in the air testing it out.

Raiden took off his jacket and hand warps throwing them into the ground. He watched they made a sizeable crater on the ground. His hands warps and jacket had a gravity seal on them. Each hand wraps weighted 50 lbs. each; whereas, his jacket weighed 100 lbs.

He bit his thumb, drawing blood and swipes it's over his left forearm, opening his chakra seal half to release 25% of locked chakra. Immediately, he feels re-energized as his chakra reserves increase, flooding his body. He reached into his pocket and unseals his own katana before he smirked back at Tetsuo.

Tetsuo shook his head,"you were holding back, weren't ya?"

Raiden grinned back, "Of course, you do have the advantage seeing as you've been spying on my training. But I still have some trick up my sleeves." He angles is kanata slightly towards the sun, using it to blind Tetsuo.

Momentarily blind by the bright flash of Raiden katana, Raiden dashes towards Tetsuo running at full speed. Just as his katana was going to cut him, Tetsuo deflects just in time with a clean swoop. The loud metallic clash of metal is heard as the two blades grind against each other.

Thanks to his greater strength and body mass, Tetsuo pushed forwards making the smaller boy stagger back and jump backwards; wasting no time, Tetsuo ran at the boy and slashes at him relentlessly, not once giving the pre-teen a chance to counter his blade.

Raiden cursed inwardly, there nothing he can do but deflect all Tetsuo's strikes. _'Kuso, I can't last much longer, I need to find a way to create some distance between us.'_

He's starting to feel the raw strength behind Tetsuo's attack each time he deflects them and his arms are getting sore. Channeling his lighting chakra into his hands and into his katana, his blade quickly started cracking with electricity. Tetsuo noticed too late and as soon as his katana touched Raiden's he felt his body locking up as the electricity goes through his body, giving Raiden enough time to jump out of the way.

Brings his hands together, Raiden going through a short series of hand signs before he clapped twice, **"Souton: Budōnoki-hibari no Jutsu,"** he yelled out. He watched as vines break through the ground, warping tightly around Tetsuo's body.

Tetsuo struggled against the vines, trying to escape but the more he struggles the more the vine tightens around him, making it impossible to move, much less breathe. "Ugh, I'm seriously starting to get tired of your stupid plants!" He barks out, annoyed and fusterated.

Raiden laughed, "I'm sure you are, but I'm not done yet." Working through another series of hand signs, he puffed his cheeks out and spat out a medium size ball of compressed air from his mouth, **"Fuuton: Kaze Edan."** He watched as his air bullet smashed through his charred wooden wall, sending wood chunks into the air.

Raiden narrows his eyes as the flying wooden chunks and turns them into spears with a wave of his hand. He maintains the wooden spears in place and turns slowly towards a stunned Tetsuo. Grinning wolfishly, **"Mokuton: Tajuu Yari Shibu Danmaku!"** he yelled. The wooden spears fly though the air heading towards Tetsuo swiftly, trying to impale the trapped kitsune.

Tetsuo growled, "Oh you're good. But this ends now, I'm done playing," His body combusts into flames burning through the vines with ease. Raising his left hand, he shoots a massive fireball destroying Raiden wooden spears before they could reach him.

Cracking his fists, Tetsuo vanish his blade and reaches into his pocket, taking out blank pieces of papers. He throws the blank papers into the air and starts chanting. His chanting grows louder as the papers start glowing red with each word. When Tetsuo stops chanting, the pieces of papers disappear and are replaces by twenty swords.

 **"Mahouton: Danshingu no Mangetsu Touken,"** he smirked as he watched Raiden's stunned reaction.

Raiden's eyes widen, "Kuso," he whispered under his breathe looking at the flying swords surrounding the kitsune.

Tetsuo laughed, "You aren't half bad, brat. I'll admit that, but now you're finished. This is my one of my special attacks. Unlike, my flaming shurikens, these swords are enchanted to strike down anything in their path." He shoots the startled boy a toothily grin, "of course since this is a friendly match, they aren't going to kill you. But they are going to hurt. . . A lot," He crackled madly as he sends his swords after Raiden.

The enchanted swords chased down Raiden trying to cut the boy and maim him, but not kill him. He stands back as he watches the black haired pre-teen outmaneuvers some of his blades with grace, but it's not always successful. The boy his breathing hard and has countless cuts all over him, bleeding all over the place where his swords have managed to nicked him.

He watched silently, as Raiden continues to fight even though the boy knew he was outmatched. He had to admit the boy was tenacious, and damn crafty little bugger. He cannot believe how many times he's gotten tricked or surprised by one of pre-teen's attacks. He really did underestimate him, and all of the cuts in his body were prove. He couldn't believe he got cut by rose petals of all things. He was a fire elemental for crying out loud!

He could've burned all of Raiden's stupid plants, yet the boy managed to catch him off guard. He knew it had to do something when the flower field the boy grew, as soon as the flowers bloomed he started to get drowsy.

"I'm not going down at easy, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He heard Raiden call out as he created twenty shadow clones to fend off his enchanted swords. Each clone focused on a single sword, that manage to stretch the battle out and even manage to take out four swords in the process, but in the end, all Raiden's clones where destroyed and soon Raiden was surrounded by sixteen swords. Raiden cursed, but drop his katana and accepted his loss.

Tetsuo nodded and with a wave of his hand, his enchanted swords disappeared. He slowly approached the boy and extended his hand, which Raiden gladly took.

"You sure got spirit, brat." Tetsuo stated looking at Raiden with respect shining through his eyes, "I like it. You'll make a fine warrior someday, keep it up."

Raiden bowed slightly, "Thank you for the match. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun." He smiled genuinely, his face was still red from exhaustion, but his smile never seized to diminish from his face.

He yelped comically as he was picked up by someone and thrown into the air as if he weighted nothing demanding to be put down. Matsu pouted, "Ugh, fine." He rolled his eyes fondly at surrogate little brother, who looked adorable as he was glaring at him with his rosy cheeks. If only he still had his baby fat, he would've cooed at him.

Shinzo walked towards them as well as the group of kitsune who witnessed the battle. They all congratulated Raiden, while they teased Tetsuo for getting tricked couple of time by the human boy. Tetsuo growled at them, but they all laughed making the kitsune pout and like his wounds.

"Well done Raiden," Shinzo genuinely praised the boy. He was more than impressed by Raiden quick thinking and craftiness; using the forest to his advantage to bypass the disadvantage posed by Tetsuo.

After quickly introducing Raiden to the other kitsune, he led the boy, Matsu and Tetsuo aside to discuss the situation they needed to address, the meeting with the Shogun. He wasted no time in healing Raiden and mending his ripped clothes with a flick of his hands, which the boy thanked him.

Raiden quickly wrapped his bandages over his hands and dusted off his jacket before he put in on. Matsu's time was up and the Bijuu returned into Raiden with ease, the demon wolf reseal Raiden's chakra to the original 50% chakra repress.

Just as they were about to leave, Raiden remembered he need to let the Hokage know where he was going. He did, after all left the village without a note or alerting anyone where he was going. He stopped and asked Shinzo if they could possible stop and let his Hokage know. Shinzo mulled it over for couple of seconds before he agreed with Raiden.

* * *

 ** _January 30_** ** _th_** ** _1992, 12:00 noon_**

 ** _Hokage's Office, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

The trio wasted no time and fire-traveled back to Konoha using Tetsuo's fire-walking, as the fire kitsune called it. Unfortunately, or fortunately, they trio managed to scare the Hokage half to death when a huge ball of fire appeared in the middle of his office. The poor ANBU were startled and scared shitless when they saw the fire appear within the Hokage's office and witness two men and the Senju Heir materialized as the fire dimmed and disappeared.

Raiden looked around and smiled sheepishly at Hebi, Tora, and Kuma who had their weapons our, ready to strike. He waved at them lamely at him and Sarutobi let out an amused snort. The three ANBU shook their heads and lowered their weapons.

"Is there a reason why you just appeared into my office in a ball of fire, Raiden?" Sarutobi asked the boy, his white eyebrow arched as he looked at the Senju heir. His eyes traveled to the two men to accompany the pre-teen.

Raiden chuckled nervously, "Err, you see umm. . ." He looking around the room, he glances at Sarutobi with pleading eyes which the elder man understood. He asked for everyone, with the exception of Kuma to step outside. As soon as the ANBU exited the office and the room was sealed, Raiden jumped into a quick debrief as to who the men are and the reason he wanted to talk to him.

Sarutobi's eyebrows raised as higher and higher as Raiden explained that the two men before him weren't actually humans, but were the Chief Kitsune and second in command of the kitsune. He eyes widen when Shinzo agreed to personally train Raiden as a Battle Mage, alongside Tetsuo, making Raiden the first Mage ever to live in Konoha, as well as kitsune sage.

"Okay, if I understand correctly, you're asking me to allow you to travel back to your home dimension to talk with the Shogun?" Sarutobi asked.

Raiden nodded, "Yes, but I also wanted to ask if you could possible come with us seeing as you are my Hokage. Or you can ask somebody you solely trust at attend to meeting with the Shogun. I personally don't know what the Shogun wants from me, aside from just talking and if I'm guessing, I'll say he would want to discuss Wizarding matters at tie me with the English Wizarding community, and magical education."

Sarutobi sighed. He knew this was going to happen eventually. But he didn't think it would be so soon. Looking through his mountain of paperwork he needed to complete he knew he needed to send someone. Looking over at Kuma, he said, "I cannot go, but Kuma will go on my stead."

Kuma saluted, "yes, sir."

Sarutobi nodded, "Alright, thank you for letting me know Raiden. I truly appreciate you being honest and I'll trust your judgment, but be mindful that I'll be expecting you to return back by Monday, you'll be starting your shinobi career and it would be a pity if you cannot continue it."

Raiden sighed, "I honestly don't want anything to do with the English Wizarding community and if it was my choice I wouldn't be thinking of going back. I love this village, no matter how idiotic the villagers might be, and I fully pledge to protect this village with my life, but I have a prophecy handing over my head that I need to deal with. It's the least I could do, my parents who died protecting me in hopes I would stop the egomaniac. "

Sarutobi understood where the boy, well pre-teen, was coming from. He was relived the boy looked at Konoha as his home and would protect it; he knew Raiden was going to be a force to be wreck with, in couple of years.

"I'm glad. Now go on, better not keep Shogun waiting any longer, and remember you're a Genin now you'll be representing Konoha."

Raiden saluted him with a sly smirk, "yes, sir."

Sarutobi laughed and shooed the boy away. He shook his head as he watched the quartet leave with ease into a ball of fire. He had to admit it was a cool way to travel.

He unsealed his room and continued working on the paperwork, with a loud suffering sigh, "Why did I agree to become the Hokage again?" He groaned loudly. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a letter on his desk. He picked it up and read whose it's addressed. A small smile crossed his face as he read to whom the letter is addressed to and placed it in his inner pocket.

* * *

 _ **E/N:**_ **Welp, there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any feedback, comments or random-ness is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Shogun of Japan

_**A/N:**_ **Whoa, It took me quite a while to finish this chapter, longer than I anticipated but alas, it is done. I probably won't be able to post new chapters as frequently as I have done before because I simply don't have the time to write as I'll like. I'll try to find some time and keep posting chapter when I can so the next few chapter updates will be sporadic at best and there will be couple of hiatus along the way whenever I'm stuck or having a writer's block. However, I WILL finish this story if it's the last thing I do.**

 **Ohh before I forget, there's a time difference between Japan and Britain. Japan is at least nine hours ahead, but in order to made it easier for me there's not going to be a time difference because when I was writing this chapter I completely forgot. So yeah...**

 ** _Q/A:_**

 **To AJ Picard:** The reason I picked Itachi over Sasuke is because there's too much animosity between Raiden and Sasuke for them to be in a relationship. Right now, Sasuke hates Raiden because Raiden had a better relationship with his father than he ever did and his father approved of Raiden. Eventually, Raiden and Sasuke will become friends or at least allies but until then Sasuke will resent Raiden. I hope that answers your question.

 **To ThomasNealy:** Most of your comments relates towards the funky timeline in this story because I decided to push everything back two years and of course it will mess with the whole Naruto timeline. The reason I decided to push everything back was because I wanted every future Genin to be ready for anything they'll encounter in their ninja careers. From what I remember, the Academy teaches their students tactics  & strategy, how to handle ninja weapons & ninja tools, basic theory of chakra & hand seals, basic Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills. Not to mention their core/general classes as well. They would stay in the Academy for two years and then graduate, however I decided to add an additional two years where they'll learn other useful skills, which are optional, a student can choose to take the exam at the end of their second year and forgo the additional two years, or they can stay for an additional two years and then graduate.

For the additional two years, the students are taught Healing Ninjutsu & Medicinal Arts to teach basic healing skills they might need in the future, as well as to scout for potential Medical-nin and orient them. They teach basic Fuuinjutsu and other sealing skills, and Spy & Infiltration tactics to scout for potential ANBU candidates.

Now, regarding Naruto's monologue back in chapter 2 (I think). I mention that Naruto has already managed to fail twice and was already on his last leg before he'll be banned from becoming a shinobi. In this story, Naruto was seven years old when he entered the Academy and decided to take the exam after two years because he wanted to graduate as soon as possible, but he failed. He later was given another chance a week after his pervious exam and he took it, but failed once again. He met Raiden during the summer and became best friends; they trained to together with the help of Inu, Kuma, Neko, and Okami during their years in the Academy. (They stayed for the four years, alongside Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee took their exam early and got Maito Gai as their Team Captain.)

By now, Raiden is eleven years old turning twelve in couple of days, and Naruto is thirteen until October where he'll be fourteen. All of the key points in the Naruto timeline will happen, but they'll be slightly different than the cannon; such as the Uchiha Massacre.

The Chakra theory is a little old in this story because in order for Raiden to use his Mokuton and Souton, he needed to have Earth and Water affinities but he doesn't. I was going to have him have those, but then I paused and thought how the Jyuubi no Okami would've affected his Chakra affinities. If the Jyuubi no Okami was never sealed within Raiden, he would have had Earth, Water and Wind, but since the Jyuubi was sealed within him, it changed him and gave him Fire and Lightning; replacing the Water and Earth since the Jyuubi is stronger. Raiden has access to his Earth and Water affinities to use his Mokuton and Souton, but they aren't strong enough to use them individually.

The reason I made the Shadow clones seem more like summons is because it would've been confusing during the fight, especially when they were talking to teach other during the fight with Naruto's clones: which is the reason I named Raiden's clones, and gave them a piece of Raiden's personality to tell them apart from each other.

Naruto has the same ability with the chakra chains is mother had, (the chains that she can summon at will) but he hasn't mastered it yet because he just unlocked the Uzumaki Rage. In time he'll be able to use it like Kushina did, but until then, he'll be able to summon them whenever he's experiencing high emotion such as rage, and grief. He does, however, have a set of his mother's metal chains which were forged to help the user imbue their own chakra into the chains

And finally, there's a difference between Sages and Summoners. In this story, there could only be one human Sage per animal contract, whoever will become the sage he/she will go through countless trials and have been seen as worthy by the Animal Elders and Chief to be given the title of being their Sage. A summoner, on the other hand, is a person who has signed the animal contract scrolls and is able to summon whatever animal the contract belongs to. And a person could only hold two or three animal contracts at a time.

From what I recall, Jiraya and Minato were the only ones, beside Naruto, to sign the Toad Contract. Tsunade signed the Slug Contract. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke signed the Snake Contract. I know Juugo when to the Ryuuchi Cave to learn how to use his Kekkei Genkai, which is to absorb natural energy, but he failed to use the Sage mode properly which would've meant he signed the Snake contract as well

In my story, Jiraya is the current Toad Sage, Tsunade is the current Slug Sage, and Orochimaru was the Snake Sage until the Snake Elders saw what he was doing and took his title away, he's still able to summon snakes and use the sage mode but it altered his body making him took more like a snake.

Naruto will become the Kitsune Sage and a Toad Summoner, Raiden will become the Okami Sage and a Kitsune Summoner, Sasuke will become a Sake Sage and a Hawk Summoner, and finally Sakura will become a Slug Sage.

I hope I manage to answer your questions/concerns regarding my story!

 **To Tamashiyuki:** I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon and I will finish this; however, there will be times I'll be taking couple of breaks to deal with writer's blocks or I'm simply too busy with life to write. But fear not, this story will be completed eventually.

 **To Kurayami Kazou Riddle:** Yeah I'll be adding their STAT's and I also added another category: Bukijutsu(Weapon Arts such as how to use Kunai, Shuriken, staves, etc…), and the X-factor. These are the Pre-Chuunin Exam STAT's. They are ranked from 0-10: 0 being the lowest in said category and 10 being the highest in said category.

P.S. I'm glad you've been enjoying this story!

* * *

 **Senju-Potter Raiden (Genin)**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 3.5

Bukijutsu: 4

Kenjutsu: 4

Medical- Ninjutsu: 3

Fuuinjutsu: 3.5

Chakra Reserves: 6

Chakra Control: 5.5

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 4.5

Speed: 3

Stamina/Endurance: 4

Hand Stamps: 4

X-Factor: 4

The reason as to why Raiden has high scores all around it's because of couple of different factors. One would be his Mokuton and Souton. The fact that he has two types of Kekkei Genkai; rather than just one would raise his Ninjutsu arsenal drastically compared to others his age. Another factor would be the Jyuubi no Okami, by having a tailed demon sealed within Raiden it has increased his physical attributes (Taijutsu, Chakra Reserves, Strength, and Stamina), as well as expand his chakra reserves exponentially compared to others. The last factor would be his magic, as his X-factor, it'll become stronger as he trains how to use his magic properly.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto (Pre-Genin)**

Ninjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 1.5

Genjutsu: 1

Bukijutsu: 1.5

Kenjutsu: 0

Medical- Ninjutsu: 0

Fuuinjutsu: 0

Chakra Reserves: 3

Chakra Control: 1.5

Intelligence: 2.5

Strength: 2

Speed: 3.5

Stamina/Endurance: 4

Hand seals: 1

X-Factor: 2

Prior to the four years of training Naruto went through with Raiden, his scores were extremely low because he lacks the skills and focus necessary to become a well-rounded Shinobi. He lacked in all aspects with the exception of his Speed and Stamina due to being chased regularly around Konoha by angry civilians, or because of the pranks.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto (Genin)**

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 2.5

Bukijutsu: 3

Kenjutsu: 2.5

Medical- Ninjutsu: 1.5

Fuuinjutsu: 2.5

Chakra Reserves: 5

Chakra Control: 3.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 5

Stamina/Endurance: 5

Hand seals: 4

X-Factor: 3

After the four years of training Naruto went through, his physical and mental ability have increased (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Strength, Speed, and Stamina). Naruto has grown as a person thanks to the training and Raiden. His scores are still low because the Kyuubi no Kitsune is still sleeping, but once the Kyuubi wakes up his scores will increase matching Raiden's. Naruto's X-factor is the Uzumaki Rage which will enable him to summon chakra chain at will. He hasn't yet mastered how to use them since he just unlocked them. Also, Naruto's magic is still locked right alongside the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke (Genin)**

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 2.5

Bukijutsu: 2.5

Kenjutsu: 0

Medical- Ninjutsu: 0

Fuuinjutsu: 1.5

Chakra Reserves: 4

Chakra Control: 3.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 3

Speed: 3.5

Stamina/Endurance: 3

Hand seals: 3

X-factor: 2.5 (5 after the Sharingan is activated)

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura (Genin)**

Ninjutsu: 2.5

Taijutsu: 2

Genjutsu: 3.5

Bukijutsu: 2.5

Kenjutsu: 0

Medical- Ninjutsu: 4

Fuuinjutsu: 2.5

Chakra Reserves: 3

Chakra Control: 4.5

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 2

Speed: 2.5

Stamina/Endurance: 1.5

Hand seals: 2

X-factor: 2

Sakura's scores are relatively low at the beginning because she isn't serious and is taking being a Kunoichi a joke, as a way to be closer to Sasuke. While she may have excellent chakra control, showing promise in Medical-Ninjutsu and she is smart; she's too infatuated with Sasuke to become stronger. Until she realizes there are other things other than Sasuke, her scores will suffer. Sakura's Inner Sakura Mode prevents any sort of mental attack to affect her, making Sakura immune to mental attacks.

* * *

 **Hatake Kakashi (Jounin)**

Ninjutsu: 10

Taijutsu: 9.5

Genjutsu: 9

Bukijutsu: 6

Kenjutsu: 8.5

Medical- Ninjutsu: 5

Fuuinjutsu: 7

Chakra Reserves: 6

Chakra Control: 5.5

Intelligence: 10

Strength: 8.5

Speed: 9.5

Stamina/Endurance: 7.5

Hand Seals: 10

X-factor: 8

Kakashi's X-Factor: Kakashi's ability to use the Sharingan eye, it has given him the ability to increase not only his physical attributes, but read, predict, and or copy his enemies move's and jutsu, increasing his own arsenal of jutsu. However, using his Sharingan for an extend amount of time; it will drain his stamina more than usual.

* * *

 **To Mikurocks1234:** Raiden will the Seme (Top) of his harem, or at least that's what I have planned. He might have couple of Uke (Bottom) moments, but he'll definitely be the Seme (Top).

 **["Demon talking to it's host (through a mental link)"]**

 **/ Demon talking by possessing it's host/**

'Thoughts'

{Different language}

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven: The Shogun of Japan**_

 ** _July 30_** ** _th_** ** _, 1992, 12:30 a.m._**

 ** _Ministry of Magic, Okinawa, Japan_**

Kato Ryuichi, the current Minister of Japan and Shogun of Japan was sitting in his office enjoying a nice cup of green tea as he stared at the man in front of him, or should he say, the magical creature in front of him. He knew that the Kitsune in front of him wasn't just any ordinary Kitsune; no, this one was extremely powerful. He could feel the unsaturated magic come off him in waves, power hiding just underneath his skin waiting to come out.

When the Kitsune first requested a meeting with him, he had to say he was surprised. He knew kitsunes usually kept away from humans and wouldn't normally go out of their way to talk with them or wizards for that matter, yet this one asked if he could meet with him.

At first glance, the Kitsune didn't look all that dangerous. The Kitsune in question was in his human form, he stood around 5'8" give or take an inch or two, he's rather lithe and slender with ethereal beauty that surrounded him. His skin was pale white, not sickly white or pasty, but a beautiful alabaster white which would put the precious moonstone to shame. His hair was inky black, which cascaded down to his lower back, kept in a long pony tail. His eyes were almond shaped and dark chocolate brown, his facial structure was soft and delicate, almost fae-like in appearance.

Overall the man was beautiful, and easily could be mistaken for a female due to his soft, curvy figure. But Ryuichi knew better, the man may look harmless and may seem like a delicate flower, but his eyes told another story. His eyes were the eyes of a warrior, someone who've experienced war and lived to tell the tale. He moves gracefully, vulpine-like as he maneuvered around the room, but with wary eyes as he scouted the room taking every little detail in and stored away. It was clear the man was a warrior.

He later learned the Kitsune was named Akitoshi, and the reason he wanted to meet with him was because he was looking for two people in particular, or should he was two clan heirs. Akitoshi explained that he was from another dimension, a dimension where people didn't have magic; with the exception of a few, and instead magic the human had something called chakra. A slight variation of magic, in which a person could bend the five elements at their will; if they possess the affinity to do so, which included: Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Lighting. Of course, there were other possible nature manipulations, but they were considered rare, such as Ice, Lava, Wood, and etc...

Unlike magic; chakra couldn't bend the laws of natures as magic could, but instead it can be used to alter the human capacities: such as run at unimaginable speeds, or increase raw strength by simply channeling the chakra into the desired body part. He explained how everyone had chakra coils no matter how big or small the coil may be: everything living had chakra coils and how there were two types of people. Those who used their chakra and trained became ninjas at a young age or civilians and never train their chakra coils.

Those who followed the ninja way either became Shinobi and kunoichi over their respective village and were trained to protect their village with their life. They were trained at a young age to become killers, if needed. It wasn't an easy life, but it was a life choice. You cannot be forced to become a ninja.

Akitoshi explained there were certain families who had special skills and/or abilities when were specific to their bloodline, which set them apart from regular Shinobi, making them clans. The clans were similar to their vision of pureblood families, and were respected in their own village, but they also became a target to their villages for their skills and abilities. The clans usually held a large finical and political control within the village, and were part of a council which determined the ongoing on their village, with a single person, a Kage, who was the sole leader of the entire village.

Ryuichi found the dimension quite fascinating, especially considering how it seemed to be a version of feudal Japan. While they didn't have access to most modern conveniences; such as cars, guns, or airplanes. They did have others, which suited their everyday life. Akitoshi mention any technology not native to 'Elemental Nations', as the dimension was called, cannot be brought in or out as it'll be interfering with the timeline of said dimension.

After the lesson, Ryuichi helped Akitoshi with his quest and discovered that the clan heirs he was looking for were actually well-known wizards from Britain. The Kuro heir who he was searching was, in fact, Sirius Orion Black, the man who supposedly betrayed his best friend, James Potter and led Voldemort to their home in hopes to kill Harry Potter, but of course the child somehow manages to destroy Voldemort.

Harry Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived, and is known throughout the entire Wizarding world as the only person who has ever managed to survive the Avada Kedrva, the dreaded killing curse and destroy the Dark Lord whose influences crossed countless boarders. Ryuichi had a huge headache dealing with Death Eaters who manage to recruit some of his people to spread bigotry within the Japan borders, but after Voldemort's defeat they captured all Death Eaters and bounded their magic. The Americans, Canadians and other Eastern nations followed suit, removing all of Voldemort's supporters from their respective countries and bounded their magic. They weren't going to allow them to go free as the British did, they knew better than allow Death Eaters to roam free.

The Ryuusuke heir was a bit more difficult to locate, but luckily with the help of the goblins, they discovered that James Potter and Remus Lupin were in fact twin brothers and were Ryuusuke's heirs Akitoshi was looking for. It didn't take him long to gather their whereabouts and told Akitoshi, but not before asking if he knew where Harry Potter was. He suspected the Kitsune knew where the Boy-Who-Lived was hiding, he heard about how the British were going crazy trying to find their precious Savior, but haven't managed to locate him.

Akitoshi folded, he knew he wouldn't be able to find the heirs without the help of the Shogun and told him that they knew of a boy; who managed to travel into the Elemental Land going by the name of Raiden Senju-Potter. Immediately, Ryuichi asked to meet the child in return for his help to facilitate the retrieval of both heirs.

At first, Akitoshi resisted. But when Ryuichi explained what happened to the Kuro heir, he knew it would be impossible for him to go up there and snatch him. He traveled into the prison and felt the horrible creatures that roamed around, slowing sucking the life forces of the prisoners making them go insane. The prison was powerful and ancient wards that prevent the use of any magic with ten meters from the prison, blocking his magic.

The Kitsune agreed to Ryuichi's terms and left to alert his leader two days ago. And now, he right in front of him was two Kitsune, a masked man, and boy standing who appeared out of thin air within a fire cocoon. He smiled at his guest and conjured four chairs for them

"Please, take a seat. I've been waiting to meet you all." He gestured his guest with a genuine smile. "I'm Kato Ryuichi, the Minister of Japan's Magical Community, as well as the Shogun of Japan. Would any of you like something to drink?" He asked, they all shook their heads and thanked him for offering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shogun of Japan. I'm Shinzo, the Kitsune Chief and this is my friend and second in command, Tetsuo. This young man is Raiden Senju-Potter, and the man next to him goes by the name of Kuma, he's here in place of Raiden's Kage; who unfortunately, couldn't join us."

Ryuichi nodded, "It's a please to meet you all. I'm sure you all know the reason for this meet and I rather get to the point and beat around the bush." He stated bluntly, "As I've told your associate, Akitoshi, I wished to talk with you, Senju-Potter- san." He looked directly at the green eyes pre-teen. "I'm to assume you know of the role you played in the downfall of Voldemort, correct?" He asked the emerald eyed boy seriously.

Raiden nodded, "Yes, sir. I remember the day clearly as Voldemort cast the killing curse at me, but rebounded and hit him instead. And I understand I've become some sort of icon, which people saw me as a Savior for destroying Voldemort. Which I might add is a bit too extreme for them calling me a Savior, I simply got lucky." He told the Shogun truthfully. Ryuichi's eyebrows shot up, "you mean to tell me, you actually remember the night?" He asked the boy, surprised and stunned.

Raiden sighed, "I remember everything that happened that night and more, however before I tell you who I know, I think it'll be best if you can ward off this room. The information I'm about to tell you cannot be known outside these walls."

Ryuichi frowned, "It must be something huge… I agree, but what if we made a Wizard's oath as well?"

"Wizard's oath, what is that?" Raiden asked, confused. He looked towards Shinzo and Tetsuo, but they were confused as much as him.

The Shogun noticed their befuddled looks and explained what a wizard oath was. "A wizard's oath or vow is a verbal agreement, or a contract between individuals who are bound by their magic. It stops them from spilling secrets to others, unless they're given permission. If you break the oath or vow, your own magic will punish you and be locked away, stripped from you or worse death."

Taking Ryuichi's words into consideration, Raiden thought it was a great way to ensure everything he told Ryuichi would stay between them. "Okay, how do we make a wizard's oath?" Raiden asked.

Ryuichi smiled, "it's quite simple. All we have to do is shake the person's hands whom you're making with oath and state clearly: your full name, the oath or vow you're choosing to uphold and the person whom you're making the oath to."

Ryuichi took out his wand and extended his hand, which Raiden took. "I, Ryuichi Kato, the Shogun of Japan and Minister of Japan, hereby swear on my magic and life, to keep all secrets of Senju-Potter Raiden to myself, so mote be!" Ryuichi flicked his wand and a light ball of light erupted on the tip the wand before it dimmed and vanished.

Once the wizard's oath was made, Raiden told Ryuichi everything, including the existence of Matsu. Ryuichi sat there and listened intently to Raiden's story and he was shocked to hear the boy's life. He never expected the boy to be abused within the home, which, Albus Dumbledore, personally sent him, telling everyone Harry Potter was in a loving home. Not to mention, it was his own family who abused him. He was glad the boy was smart enough to leave that wretched place.

Hearing that the boy held an ancient demon within him was disturbing, to say so at least. However, the demon seemed to be fond of the boy and clearly has helped him, for that sole reason he isn't going to judge him or the demon. As long as they're not causing any problems, he doesn't care what they do.

Taking a last sip from his tea, Ryuichi cleared his throat. "Clearly, you fully know the position you are currently in, and Albus Dumbledore will stop at nothing at finding you and you aren't too keen of the man, are you?" Arching an eyebrow, he asked.

Raiden shook his head, "No sir, Albus Dumbledore has been planning out my life since he heard a prophecy from the Seer, who basically foretold I would be the one to vanquished Voldemort. He wants to use me as a pawn, a weapon of his own making to do this dirty work; he knows Voldemort will come back one day, thanks to his horocruxes, and he'll need me to destroy them. I would even go far to say he has manipulated other people throughout his lifetime. I know he tried manipulated my parents as well, you know what happened. He was the one who cast the Fidelius charm, and knew Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, yet my godfather was sent to Azkaban under false charge and never got an official hearing."

Ryuichi's hazel eyes twinkled brightly, he was glad Raiden is using his brain. He was tired of people believing everything Albus Dumbledore said like mindless sheep they were, especially all of the British wizards and Witches. "That is correct, your godfather, Sirius Black was taken directly to Azkaban with no hearing. He's from an ancient and powerful Pureblood family, yet Albus Dumbledore; the Chief Warlock, who's in charge of the Wizengamot didn't intervene nor pleaded for his freedom. I, myself found it curious as to why he didn't received one. Quite peculiar, if you asked me."

Shinzo and Tetsuo frown from the sidelines. They were angry at Albus Dumbledore, and understood why Raiden got angry when they told him the man was looking for him. It was clear to them Dumbledore was planning on disposing of Raiden when he doesn't have any use for him. However, they were disgusted when they heard of the Voldemort fellow; they couldn't believe the man dared pervert magic in order to make him immortal. Playing with the soul was a crime against magic, one that needed to be punished at the highest degree. Magic is a gift, not a birthright!

"Is it possible to call a hearing for Raiden's godfather?" Tetsuo asked wearily from the sidelines.

Ryuichi glanced at the Kitsune and nodded slowly. "There is, but it's not going to be simple. We'll need to find concrete evidence which proves Sirius Black's innocence. That's going to be the main obstacle we'll have to overcome, your word isn't going to weigh much and it'll put you in the spotlight. In the meantime, I can offer you political asylum in Japan and to protect you from Dumbledore and the British Ministry. They will stop at nothing trying to take you, claiming you need to be protected. As the matter of fact, I can give you citizenship in Japan, if you wished so." Ryuichi suggested. Raiden narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Ryuichi's suggestion for any ulterior motives. "Not to be rude, sir. But why would you do such a thing?" He asked tensely.

Ryuichi smirked, "Glad you asked. The reason I'm choosing to help you is because we're after the same thing, we both want to bring Dumbledore down a peg or two. I'm tired of having the old geezer messing with our world, is been trying to mess with other countries, trying to make them follow him. If he isn't stop, he'll ruin the entire Wizarding World… And I will not allow my country to follow that manipulative old coot. So what do you say?"

Raiden chuckled, "I cannot agree without informing my Hokage first, as you know I'm a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato and my allegiance are to my village first, no matter how appealing your offer is. However, if you allow me some time to talk with my Hokage first, letting him know the situation we can come to an agreement." He rebutted.

Ryuichi nodded, "That's acceptable. Perhaps, I'll be able to meet with your Hokage. I have to admit I'm quite curious about your world." A small smile marred his face. Raiden looked over to Kuma, and the masked man nodded back. "That would certainly be possible, sir."

"Excellent!" Ryuichi clapped his hands, "Now, what about your education? Will be attending Hogwarts this upcoming year?" Ryuichi asked.

Raiden sighed, "Unfortunately, I cannot attend Hogwarts or any other school for the matter. I just became a Genin and I wish to continue the being a Shinobi. Shinzo has agreed to train my magic, but I don't have the time to continue my Shinobi career, undergo my mage training, and go to a magical school all at once. It's just too much for me to handle."

"Actually," Shinzo spoke out, "there is a way." He looked at Raiden, "As I can see, it'll be for the best if we create a golem for you Raiden and have him attend Hogwarts in your place. It will not only keep Dumbledore out of your hair, but as well as give you a chance you continue your Shinobi career and mage training. And if for whatever reason you'll be needed at Hogwarts, you'll be able to switch with your golem."

Ryuichi tapped his chin, "That might work," he commented lightly. "If you're going to go to Hogwarts, perhaps you should head over to England and stay there for the weekend to receive your Hogwarts letter. But, as soon as you have it you'll have to leave. Once Dumbledore knows you're attending Hogwarts, we'll stop at nothing to hunt you down."

Raiden bowed respectfully, "I thank you for your advice, Minister. It has proven to be invaluable, and as soon as I find evidence of Sirius innocence, I'll let you know once we're ready."

" Thank you for meeting with me, Senju-Potter-san"

"Please, call me Raiden, Minster. I'm sure we'll probably be talking quite frequently." Ryuichi smirked, "Only if you call be Ryuichi, Raiden. No more of this Minister or Shogun stuff." He paused, "I wish you the best of luck and know that Japan will always be happy to accept you and stand behind you. I'll be waiting for your Hokage's invitation. It's been a please to meet you all."

"We, thank you for your assistance in our search. If, for whatever reason you ever need anything, know that the kitsunes would gladly help you. Here," Shinzo handed him an obsidian shaped sphere. "This will let us know if you ever need our help, just place your hand over it and pulse your magic into it. It creates a window for us to communicate through the dimension." Ryuichi marveled at the intricate array of inscriptions around the surface of the sphere. He wished he knew what they said and how such an object was crafted. "Thank you, Lord Kitsune."

"No need, you've done nothing but being honest with us and you show goodwill towards my apprentice by offering safety within your borders. He will not have an easy life, not as long as this Dumbledore fellow is trying to use him as a weapon or Voldemort is trying to kill him. Not to mention there are some of Voldemort's minions out for his blood." Turning towards Raiden, he said. "You are not ready to go up against Dumbledore or Voldemort. They are far too powerful for you to handle magically, and politically speaking. It'll be for the best if you keep your head down and do what the headmaster, within reason, of course, act as his golden boy he wishes you to be for now. As the saying goes, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Raiden tried to say something back, but he knew Shinzo was right. He wasn't ready to take either man down if he wished, he wasn't ready. He knew how to protect himself and keep himself safe thanks to his ninja training, but it wasn't enough. With a heavy sigh, Raiden agreed, "I know… I'll not try to go up against them until I finish my training, at least. But that doesn't mean I'll let them roll over me as they please. I'll learn their laws and my rights to use them for my benefit, preventing others from using me. I will not be, nor act ignorant for their sake's" Raiden stated.

Tetsuo guffawed loudly, making the other men in the room, let at him with the exception of Kuma, who snorted behind his mask. "Oh, they won't know what hit them, I kind of feel sorry for them. This brat here is a vindictive to the bone and vicious when angered. He won't let others using him for their gain and he'll fight dirty if he has too, while twisting laws and finding loopholes." He leaned forwards to ruffled Raiden's messy hair, he smiled at the pre-teen, "we should get going Raiden. We need to pick up your uncle."

* * *

 ** _January 30_** ** _th,_** ** _1992, 10:00 a.m._**

 ** _Senju Compound, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

Back within Konoha, a certain blonde haired teen was just waking up from his sleep. Sluggishly, he rubbed his eyes languidly, trying to fight off his own drowsiness before letting out a huge, jaw-breaking yawn which brought tears to his eyes. His bed covers fell off him, revealing his bare chest as his stretching out his arms, feeling the warm sunlight, heat up his skin as it peaked through his curtains. "Rai," the blonde haired teen called out to his friend, he waited for a couple of seconds for a reply but none came. Jumping off his bed, he shivered as he feet made contact with the cold wooden floor. He quickly grabbed his frog slippers and slipped them on. "Raiden, where are you?" He called out again, but still received no reply.

Not hesitating, he went outside his bedroom and open Raiden's door expecting to see his raven haired friend sleeping, but as he opened the door, Raiden wasn't anywhere to be seen. In fact, his bed was perfectly made as if he never slept on it the night before. He closed the door and ran towards the kitchen expecting Raiden to be cooking; but the table was empty, barren of any food.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Naruto reached into the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal before taking a milk carton from the refrigerator. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboards and a spoon from the drawers before he sat down on the table and ate his cereal in silence.

He found it odd Raiden wasn't anywhere to be seen. Usually, Raiden would be the one to wake him up, or be cooking breakfast when he woke up. It was something Naruto as gotten used to when he moved into Raiden's home. Of course, there were times where Raiden had things to do and wouldn't be able to wake him up or make breakfast, but he would leave a note for him, letting him know when he was going to be back.

'Huh, perhaps he forgot?' he thought to himself as he finished his cereal. Picking up his empty bowl, he washed it and put everything away. Not thinking much of Raiden's disappearance, 'he's probably has clan business to attend to.' He went back to his room as took a quick shower.

As he was finishing dressing up, he saw his hitai-ate lying next to his goggles and paused mid-step. His eyes widen warily, and remembered what happened last night. He remembered Mizuki's betrayal and remembered what he said to Raiden. He remembered Raiden's shell-shocked expression as he raised his senbon needles and threw them at him, impaling into his chest. He remembered Raiden closed off expression as he yelled in his face, telling Raiden how he wasn't his anyone to him and he could butt out and leave him alone. He remembered how Raiden's face crumbled away from all emotions, leaving a cold shell of his best friend before he left him alone.

Naruto's knees buckled and fell onto the wooden floor realizing what he has done. His eyes start to water, his chest felt heavy with guilt, as if he was a huge boulder is pressing down on him. His body started shaking uncontrollably as wet, hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He pulled at his hair as more memories assaulted to his mind.

He remembered how Mizuki lied to him, made him steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office. He remembered how Mizuki told he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him and that's the reason everyone hated him. He remembered how Iruka showed up and told him not to listen to Mizuki and protected him as Mizuki attacked him. He remembered how Iruka got hurt and passed out before Mizuki went after him and backed him against a tree. He remembered closing his eyes, waiting for Mizuki's Shuriken to impale him, yet it never again. He remembered opening his eyes and seeing Raiden smile kindly at him before falling into his arms with two giant shurikens stuck to his back that were meant for him. He remembered Raiden coughing up blood, telling him everything was going to be alright before he passed out in his arms.

Naruto couldn't hold his feeling in any longer, his dam broke and all of his emotions broke free. He was angry at himself for seeing through Mizuki's plan, that his pride blinded him from the truth. That his pride could've possibly cost him his best friend, the only person that's been through thick and thin with him, the only person who's believed him and tried his best to help him when others have failed. He felt sorrow and shame for hurting Raiden so deeply, for cutting deeply into Raiden's own insecurities. For flaying him open. He hoped and longed for Raiden's forgiveness, he knew he probably didn't deserve to be forgiven, but he hoped Raiden would.

His body shook violently as he wailed through his pain, crying for the grave mistake he's committed. Hiccuping, sobbing, and wiping off his tears with his jacket sleeve and steadied himself as he stood up. He walked towards his counter and grabbed his hitai-ate and tied it around his forehead, looking into his reflection; his irritated, azure blue eyes harden with determination as his conviction to make it up to Raiden cemented. "I'll make things right," he promised with strong determination to beg Raiden, if he needed to. He was going to do anything he needed to do to get Raiden back.

Wasting no time, he ran outside the Senju compound and ran towards the hospital. He remembered Raiden was gravely injured alongside Iruka during the fight with Mizuki. It made it to the hospital within minutes and asked the receptionist where Raiden and Iruka were kept in.

The woman took one look at him and sneered at him before she told him where they were located at. He smiled tightly at her and went towards Iruka's room first, it was the closest room. As he entered the room, he saw the tan skinned man was awake and busy reading a book as he lay on his hospital bed with his left leg in a cast.

His teacher heard him entire his room and closed his book he was reading. He smiled at him with his usual kind smile and gestured him to sit next to him. Naruto swallowed, thinking and sat next to the man.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, glad to see you are okay." The man said lightly, his sweet tenor voice wrapped around Naruto in a comforting blanket he desperately needed. The blonde teen tried to contain him from launching onto the injured man and hug him to death.

Naruto smiled tensely, and Iruka noticed it right away. He knew immediately there was something bothering the blonde teen. He wasn't going to pry, so he smiled back. "Yeah, I'm okay… err, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. You know, for protecting me from Mizuki." Naruto have him a genuine smile this time, it actually reached his eyes.

Iruka blushed lightly; he scratched the back of his head and said. "No need thanking me Naruto, I would gladly do it all over again. You've grown up so much in the last four years I've known you and I see you like the little brother I have had… You heard Mizuki that my parents died when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village, and let me assure you I hold no grudge against you. I just wished others thought the same." A rueful smile marred Iruka's face. "But, you're lucky you have Raiden looking out for you. Ever since he came, the villagers haven't been so openly vocal of your status as they were before…" He pauses mid-sentence, noticed Naruto's face darkened at the mention of Raiden's name. "What's wrong, Naruto?" The older male asked.

Naruto's fists tighten on his lap, his stomach fell at the mention of Raiden's name. "N-nothing wrong Iruka-sensei," the brunette's frown and worry grew as he heard Naruto's tense voice. He rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving him the support the blonde desperately needed. "Come on, Naruto. You can tell me what's wrong." Naruto's lip wobbled, he bit his lip harshly before he nodded.

Gathering his courage, Naruto asked, "Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

Iruka's eyebrows scrunched together, trying to recall yesterday's event Iruka shook his head. "No sorry, the last thing I remember was someone standing in front with two shurikens on his back that were meant for you… that's when I passed out."

Naruto smiled wearily, his eyes watering a bit. "It was Raiden. He jumped in the way of the shurikens, even after I said some horrible things to him, things which hurt him deeply... You know, he found me before Mizuki tried getting the scroll from me. He tried to warn me and tried to take me to the Academy, but I hurt him. I-I threw him some senbon needles at him and yelled, told him that he wasn't anyone to me and he should just leave me alone, that I didn't need him because I allowed Mizuki get into my head. I-I hurt him s-so deeply, I don't know if he's going to forgive me, but yet he came just in time and took the shurikens that were meant for me and smiled as he fainted in my arms…" A tiny sob escaped Naruto's lips and Iruka pulled into a tight embrace, arms leans arms wrapped around the blonde's lithe frame.

Iruka held onto Naruto for as long the blonde teen needed it. He didn't know Naruto and Raiden had a fight, he always assumed they were also happy together with the way they always acted with each other, but he can understand, everyone had fights it was something normal. But this must've been a huge fight if Naruto is practically breaking down from the guilt from hurting Raiden. He felt for the blonde teen, he really did.

"Shh it going to be okay," he whispered into Naruto's ear, trying to comfort him and assure him. "It's normal for friends to fight, Naruto. Everyone gets into fights, especially between best friends, but they eventually make up. You might have said some hurtful things to Raiden, but he'll eventually forgive you. It going to take time and you need to be patient... It's going to take some time for Raiden to get over things, but I know he'll forgive. Do you know why?" The brunette asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No."

Iruka gave him a small smile, "because he came back for you. He came back and took the shurikens for you without thinking, even though you hurt him. He still cared. He cares about you Naruto." He ran his hand through the blonde's hair, "There aren't many friends who'll do that, you know."

Naruto smiled softly, "I know."

Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair one last, "you should go look for him and apologize. You know where is at?"

"Uhh, the receptionist told me he should be couple room down the hall. I should probably go apologize to him now, huh."

"Yup," the brunette man said. Naruto jumped off his chair, a bright smile broke on his face, "thank you Iruka-sensei! Hope you get better soon!" He yelled as he ran outside. Iruka smiled fondly, shaking his head as he watched the blonde teen exit his room. "Good luck, Naruto" he whispered as he went back to reading his book.

* * *

"Oi, Rai!" Naruto yelled, entering the room Raiden was supposed to be resting in, but as he entered as saw the room empty, his face fell. He looked around and saw Akira, Raiden's favorite doctor.

"Umm Akira-san, do you know where Raiden is?" He asked.

Akira looked at the blonde and smiled him.

When she discovered her staff was refusing to attend to Naruto because of the grudge they held over the blonde, she berated them and fired those who've abused their position. She wasn't going to allow her staff to decide who needed their help or not. Nope, everyone was welcome into her hospital no matter who they were. It was their job as medic-nin to heal everyone that needed it.

"You just missed him. He left approximately ten minutes ago." Naruto frowned, "really? I haven't heard anyone walk down the hall; I was talking to Iruka-sensei earlier."

Akira snorted, "Of course not. He decided to take the window as his exit. I swear that boy must hate doors or something, he's always entering and exiting through windows." She shook her head.

Naruto chuckled. He knew fairly well how much Raiden disliked doors, he never understood why the emerald eyed boy but it always made him smile. "Do you know where he might have gone?" He asked, but Akira shook her head, "No, but he should be in bed, resting. His shoulder is still tender and needs time to heal."

Naruto frowned, "Hmm, perhaps he just got back home or something… Well, thank you Akira-san!" The blonde exclaimed. Akira chuckled as she watched the blonde exited the room in haste, she scolded mildly for running through the hallways.

Seeing as Raiden left the hospital, Naruto headed back him in hopes of finding Raiden. He was starting to get antsy as time keeps escaping him and he hasn't yet apologized. Not making any pit stops, Naruto rushed back home, he ran towards Raiden's door and slammed it open only to find it barren of Raiden.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** He cried, making a set of ten shadow clones. He ordered them to search for Raiden and report back to him. The shadow clones quickly saluted him before they left. Meanwhile, the real Naruto laid on Raiden's bed, worrying.

Forty minutes passed and all of his shadow clones reported back, all of them giving him a sad smile, saying they couldn't find Raiden anywhere before disappearing. He left the Senju compound, and headed to the Hokage's office, perhaps the old man knew where Raiden was.

He walked through the Hokage tower with relative ease, not many paid much attention to him or asked him what he was going since they knew he liked to stop by and talk to the Hokage on occasion. "Jijii, have you seen Raiden?" He asked as he stepped through the door.

Sarutobi dropped his pen, pushing his paperwork away in favor of greeting the blonde teen with a soft smile. He gestured at the blonde to sit down, "Raiden you say? Shouldn't be at the hospital resting?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope," he popped the 'p' nice and crisp. "I check the hospital first, but Akira-san said Raiden was discharged an hour ago and should've gone home resting, but when I go and check he wasn't there. I've spent the last half an hour looking for him, but he's not anywhere in the village."

Sarutobi stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Ahh, yes. I remember, he had to leave the village to handle some personal business. Kuma is currently with him as a guard, just in case he needs it not that he does, but just a precaution. He did, however, leave something for you." Sarutobi reached into his pocket and took out a letter. Naruto quickly grasped the letter and thank the Hokage before he left his office so he can open it in private.

As soon as he returned home, he ran up his bedroom, jumped on his bed and opened the letter with shaky hands. He didn't know was it said and it could be anything. He took a deep breath and opens it.

 _ **Naru,**_

 _ **Oh little kit, I have so much to say to you, but it must wait once I return from my trip. I should be back in the village by Monday morning. I'll be gone the whole weekend for some important business I need to handle which needs to be addressed right away, it cannot be postponed any longer.**_

 _ **However, there are some things I want to tell you about what happened yesterday. You've hurt me, Naruto. Not only did you attack me, but you told me I don't mean anything to you… that everything I've done for you were for naught… but Naruto, I don't regret anything I've done… I've done everything to give you a fighting chance… and I don't regret that.**_

 _ **I can understand you might feel I've smothered you and to a certain extent I have, but I thought it was for the best. But apparently, I should've let you learn things on our own and I will from now on. I apologize to you for smothering you. I apologize for, 'babying you' as you said. I promise you, I won't be hover your shoulder twenty-four seven and let you learn from your mistakes.**_

 _ **Go hang out with Iruka and do things you want to do, don't be moping you hear me! I know you Naru, and you'll be feeling pretty guilty right now, and I want you to know I forgive you for what you said. True, it's going to take some time for me to get over it, and I think we should spend some time apart from each other until we make up.**_

 _ **I'm not mad at you, nor will I ever be truly angry at you unless you do something really stupid and get yourself killed before you become the Hokage! I'm disappointed, not only at you, but on myself as well. We both screwed up, and we needed to accept it… but we'll get there.**_

 _ **Oh, and don't you dare leave my compound! If I find out you left I will hunt you down and beat you up! My compound may be mine, but it's our home. It belongs to you as much as it belongs to me, so don't you dare go back to your apartment. Plus, I need someone to take care of my plants and farm.**_

 _ **See you in two days, Naru...**_

 _ **P.S. Congratulations on receiving your hitai-ate little kit. Told you, you could do it… Check inside my closet, there's a present for you…**_

Naruto finished reading the letter and noticed he was crying from ink blotched that marred the letter where his tear fell. Quickly, he wiped his face with his sleeve and smiled softly clutching the letter. He was forgiven...

It felt as a huge load was lifted off his chest. He wondered why Raiden apologized to him, where it was him who did the harm in the first place. If he didn't allow Mizuki's words get to him, he couldn't have hurt Raiden. He had two days to think of a way to make it up to Raiden and he wasn't going to waste them. He was going to something huge!

But first, there was a certain present waiting for him. He rushed into Raiden's room and went straight to the closet. He took out the nice wrapped package and unwrap it carefully, being mindful of not ripping the wrapping. Old Habits die hard.

He gasped loudly as he took out a new set of wooden Shurikens. Unlike the first set Raiden gave him, these wooden shuriken were made from black wood instead of the light brown ones Raiden made before. Naruto noticed the wood felt different as well; the wood was harder and more durable the previous set, not to mention sharper too. Setting his new Shuriken set aside, he sorted through a brand new standard Genin weapon kit containing everything a Genin might need: kunai, shurikens, smoke bombs, explosive tags, senbon needles, spikes, and other miscellaneous tags which could be useful. He's wanted to buy one, but hasn't the money to buy them, he's been saving his money for Raiden's gift.

Since he's been living in Raiden's house, he hasn't had to waste his monthly allowance he received from the Hokage to pay the excessive rent for his crappy apartment to his grouchy landlord rendering him almost moneyless after paying his rent. Now, half of his money has gone into buying their groceries, some he was quite vocal considering he didn't have to pay Raiden to live in his house and he wouldn't want to freeload on Raiden's generosity.

The rest of his money was either gone to buying ramen, buying manga, replacements for his weapon equipment, or other miscellaneous things that catches his eyes. Raiden has been trying to teach him how to save his money by storing it in the bank, but this was the first time he's ever had money for himself and wanted to spoil himself a little, he promised that as soon as he received his first payment for accomplishing a mission, it'll go directly into the bank.

Aside from all of his new ninja gear, Raiden also got him a new set of civilian clothes. He got three orange shirts with black outline frogs smiling in the front of the shirts, two pair of black pants, and a new pair of ninja combat boots. Not to mention, a new light blue kimono and yukata, which looked expensive just by looking at it, as he touched it, he would feel it was made from pure silk.

Naruto knew everything Raiden gave him was top quality and it must've cost a small fortune. He knew his emerald eyed friend was rich, among one of the riches families in Konoha, but Raiden didn't used the Senju money to buy things. Raiden almost never touched his family bank account if he didn't have too or it was used only invest on other business in Hi no Kuni, he used to work with Fugaku considering he was underage to invest and whatnot, but that didn't stop him.

Fugaku took Raiden's money and invested it into a business that caught Raiden's eye, and took 10% of profit Raiden made from his investments. It was a win-win situation that benefited both of them, plus it certainly helps that whatever Raiden invested on it almost always tripled their money, the elder Uchiha had to admit the boy was damn lucky. All of their money they made was set up at a bank where they later split up their earnings, but considering that Fugaku is now dead, everything now belongs Raiden's.

Apart from his investments, Raiden sold his fruits and vegetables he grew himself to different restaurants around Hi no Kuni. His crops have become quite famous after he began selling them in the village and spark an eye of Fumiko Aizen, a high class restaurant owner who was looking for a new supplier to supply him fruits and vegetables for his restaurant. The man becomes enamored with what Raiden grew and they worked out a fair contract.

Soon after, news spread and countless offers came his way, not only from Hi no Kuni but from the other nations. The Hokage came in and helped him deal with all the legalities, considering they were now dealing with foreign countries'. With all of the business, it opens new doors to foreign countries exports, something the council appreciated greatly.

Raiden had to buy more land to grow everything he needed. That meant about twenty-five acres of land to grow everything he needed just, and Konoha's Organic Farm was born.

Naruto and Raiden would tend the farm themselves almost regularly, with the Kage Bunshin. It was one of Naruto favorite past times, not that the blonde would admit to it, but he loved taking care of plants, and gardening. He would regularly water and tend to his own plant, Mr. Kuku, the first plant he's ever grown himself.

In fact, Naruto gave Raiden a plant on the second day they met, Mr. Buki. It was a test to see to see if Raiden cared about their friendship enough to care over the plant, and much to the blonde's delight, Raiden did. Mr. Kuku and Mr. Buki were thriving within the Senju Compund.

Gathering his presents, Naruto went to his room and put everything away. He checked on the presents he got Raiden and a huge grin appeared on his face. He was sure Raiden was going to love what he gotten him.

* * *

 ** _July 30_** ** _th,_** ** _1992, 1:00 p.m._**

 ** _Lupin's Cabin, Yorkshire, England_**

"Akitoshi, have you found where the Ryuusuke heir is living?" Shinzo asked the shadow elemental Kitsune, cocking up an eyebrow at the man who nodded back "Yes sir," the petite man replied seriously, "The Ryuusuke heir is currently living in a small cabin on the outskirts of Yorkshire; he's living on his own and should be home right now. If we hurry up, we might catch him before he leaves."

"Alright then, take us to him." The Kitsune chief ordered. Within thirty minutes of walking, the quintet arrived at a rundown, shabby cabin, which certainly has seen better days. As they entered the property, they felt something warm caress them as they passed through the magical barrier. When they reached the door, Shinzo knocked twice before it was quickly open by a rather ragged looking man with a trimmed moustache and beautiful amber eyes that seemed to glow slightly. His clothes were baggy and quite worn out, but still usable making it clear the man might be struggling with money at the moment. {"May I help you?"} He asked with a sweet British accent, his voice was warm and soothing to the ear but held a slight demanding tone beneath it.

Shinzo smiled at the man, replying back in English. All kitsunes knew how to talk in any language they needed thanks to their magic. "As a matter of fact, you can, or it's more how we can help you, but before I go into detail I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Shinzo, and these are my dear friends Tetsuo and Akitoshi, we're kitsunes. The man with the mask is called Kuma and he's acting as a guard for Raiden Senju-Potter, or might know him as Harry James Potter. "

Remus jaw opened widely as he started at the tall boy incredulously, his eyes brimmed with hot tears and didn't hesitate to hug the boy fiercely. He held on to the boy tight against his chest and breathe in the boy's scent, he smelled like home, like the pack he lost. He rubbed his head against the boy's cheek scenting him and his inner wolf howled in joy as Harry rubbed his face against his check right back. His lip wobbled, "H-Harry I-I've missed you c-cub," he whispered tenderly in the boy's ear.

He whined happily as Harry hugged him tightly, "I've missed you too Uncle Moony, you have no idea how much I've missed you and Uncle Padfoot" Remus gasped loudly and Raiden chuckled, "You didn't think I'll forget about you right Uncle Moony or Uncle Padfoot, now?"

The amber eyed man whine in pain at hearing his mate's name. He couldn't tell the boy what his mate committed, now can he. It would break his cub's heart!

"W-where have you been? W-we've been trying to find you, Harry." Remus asked weakly as he hesitantly let of Harry. He took in Harry's appearance and noticed he still had the legendary gravity defying Potter's hair and had Lily's brilliant emerald eyes only a shade or two brighter. But as he looked closely into Raiden eyes, he noticed not only were his emerald eyes brighter than Lily's but it seemed as Harry had golden amber flecks around his iris and his eyes were slightly silted, almost bestial in appearance.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Raiden's elongated canines which seemed to resemble like fangs rather than teeth, even his nails were more claw-like. He sniffed Raiden's scent and noticed there was a feral scent that clung to the boy's body. A wolf musk. He noticed the boy was well taken care of wherever he was living. He didn't seemed weak or feeble, quite the opposite, Harry was a bit taller than James was when they were eleven years old and was stronger as well he noticed the muscle tone body Harry had when he hugged him mere seconds ago.

"It's actually Raiden now I don't go with Harry anymore." Harry… err Raiden said with a smirk plastered on his face. Remus was taken back, but nodded all the same. "Well then, where have you been Raiden?" he asked once again

He watched as Raiden nodded towards the other men who were standing by the door and he blushed lightly. Standing up, he offered a meek smile, "Err, where are my manners, I'm Remus J. Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you all, please step inside. Sorry about the mess… I wasn't expecting any visitors…" He's cheeks turned a lovely pink as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Remus escorted the group inside, making sure to have Raiden within grabbing distance.

As they entered the living room, Remus blushed at the lack of sitting room. He was about to apologize as Shinzo waved it off and conjured a new couch for them to sit on. He sent a grateful smile towards the man, or should he say Kitsune. He has heard of kitsunes before; but, if he remembered correctly, kitsunes are from Japan and don't tend to stray off from their homeland.

Remus knew the three kitsunes in front of him were ancient and quite powerful just by looking at them. However, what caught his eye was the masked man who was apparently acting as Raiden's guard. The man wore a funny animal mask and a gray flak jacket with many pockets on top of black shirt, his pants were charcoal and he wore combat boots. He knew the man was a soldier by the posture the man held. Clearing his throat, Remus nodded towards Raiden. "Err, Raiden are you going to tell me where have you been?"

Raiden nodded sharply, "Yes, but first I need to know something… How much do you trust Dumbledore?" Remus jerked back slightly, he wasn't expecting Raiden knowing of Dumbledore. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at thinking of the man who separated him from his cub.

He trusted the man to keep his cub safe, yet somehow the man lost his cub, and to make matters worse Raiden has placed in the Dursley's care of all people. He's heard countless stories from Lily how her sister hated anything that wasn't normal and her husband was worse than Lily's sister. If Raiden was living happily, the boy certainly wouldn't have run away from home unless things weren't as great as Dumbledore said. A happy child would never run away from a happy home unless it wasn't safe.

According to the Dursley's, Raiden has been gone for the last four years and they didn't care less if he died, in fact they were glad Raiden was out of their hair. As he thought more of the man's actions, Remus remembered how Lily had warned him not to trust Dumbledore so foolishly; even James, told him on different occasions Dumbledore wasn't as trustworthy as he appeared. So no, he doesn't trust Dumbledore. He has lost his faith in the man. Rubbing his hand across his tired face, Remus sighed heavily. "I lost my trust and faith in Dumbledore since the day I heard he lost you. I've tried to petition to him to allow me to take care of you since the day he took you away, but he rejected my offers telling me and everyone else how happy you were living with the Dursley's… I-I wanted to raise you… but I couldn't, not with my umm condition…" He said sorrowfully not able to look up at Raiden.

However, when he felt a pair of lean, muscled arms wrap around his neck, he latched onto Raiden as if his life depended on it. His nose nuzzled into Raiden's neck and he inhaled Raiden scent, calming and making his inner wolf purr happily.

"I'm glad you don't trust Dumbledore because if you did, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to trust you fully… I'll tell you everything you want to know and trust me, the things you are about to hear are going to bring your world down. Dumbledore… Dumbledore isn't the man you believed him to be he's done some horrible things and ruined countless lives… Oh, and by the way, I know about your furry condition and don't care you turn into a werewolf every full moon."

Remus choked, "H-how do you know!?" he exclaimed.

Raiden snorted, "I'm sure you've noticed something is off about me, haven't you?"

The werewolf nodded tensely, with a frown marring his face. He could feel his inner wolf back down slightly, something it has never done. "Yes, there's something off about your scent, it's almost as if you have this wild, feral scent that clings to you… Whatever it is, it's affecting Moony, making him happy and calm…"

"That's because I have an ancient wolf demon sealed within me, the Jyuubi no Okami. He's has affected my senses, making them sharper similar to that of a wolf, which is the reason for my sharp teeth, silted pupils, and claws-like nails. My hearing, eyesight, taste, strength, and sense of smell as increased drastically. You smell like a wolf, well a sick wolf and pain, lots of pain…" He tightens his arms around Remus trying to comfort the man who desperately needs it.

"How is that possible?" The amber eyed man asked, stunned by what Raiden told him.

Raiden chuckled weakly, "My parents did everything in their power to protect me from Dumbledore and apparently, that was sealing a wolf demon within me not that it bothers me. Matsu, the wolf demon, has been there all my life since he woke up and been helping me survive the Dursley's. He's great once you get to know him, I trust him with my life… he's almost like a big brother I never had…"

Remus nodded very slowly, trying to understand what Raiden told him. But considering how Raiden seemed genuine towards the demon sealed within him by James and Lily, he supposed it could deal with it. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Okay… I want to know how that happened, but he's not hurting you, is he?" He asked.

Inside of his Mindscape, he heard Matsu snorted loudly and ask. **["Hey cub, let me talk to your wolf man."]** Raiden snickered mentally and nodded. Slowly, Matsu began taking control of Raiden's body, making Remus gasped as he watches in fascination as his cub began to change.

 **/"Down boy, I'm not hurting the cub in anyway. I just asked him if I could talk to you and he allowed it… Now, James and Lily made me promise them I would keep their cub safe from all danger, especially from Dumbledore, and I vowed I will protect Raiden with my life, the brat seems to grow on you like mold."/** He ignored Raiden's indigent yell and continued, **/"We both share one body, but Raiden has complete control over it, unless he's in danger or does something stupid. We can assess each other's mind and can communicate with each other telepathically./"**

 **/"Now, that we settled that. There's something I want to tell you… Raiden wasn't lying when he told you that you smell sickly, and you need to fix it as soon as possible or you'll die within the next ten years. Your condition or disease as you called it, is a gift and not a curse. You've been gifted the strength, senses, and form of a wolf the sooner you accept your inner wolf the less pain you'll face as you turn and regain your health."/** He reprimand the man in front of him with a scowl.

Remus laughed harshly, "You think turning into a monster every full moon is a gift! You think turning into a mindless killing machine that cannot differentiate from friend or foe every full moon is a blessing! You think killing innocent people or cursing them if they live to become a monster every full moon is a gift!" He yelled back fiercely, veins popping from the side of his throat as he screamed.

Matsu stared at him plainly, **/ "Are you done bitching, or are you going to continue whining!?"/** He shoots back, cocking an eyebrow. Remus looks at him incredulously, remaining speechless after his tiny rant. The wolf demon shook his head, **/"Great now that you're done, let me tell you a couple of things. Since you've been bitten, you've faced bigotry from your fellow wizards and witches because they believe you're an uncontrollable dark creature, too dangerous for anyone. Werewolves, such as yourself, are more powerful than the average wizard or witch, so it makes sense they fear you because they cannot control you. In their minds you are too powerful and they can't have that. You see, werewolves are resistant towards magic, especially in their wolf forms and it takes more wizards or witches to take them down because of the natural magic resistance they possess, making them a treats towards wizards and witches. Not only does werewolf possess a natural magic resistance, but they become physically stronger and faster than regular humans, their senses sharpen drastically, and werewolves live longer than wizards and witches. Not to mention you'll be able to find your soul mate or soul mates, the one person/persons who'll completely fully and won't ever betray you because they physically cannot."/**

 **/"Of course, they have to be able to accept their inner wolf and become one with their inner wolf to gain all benefits, if they don't, their transformation become painful because it's an internal struggle between the person and their inner wolf, and the wolf will always win and becomes enrage going into a frenzy."/**

Matsu paused, he noticed how pale Remus was looking and he grinned widely. It seems that he's gotten through his thick skull. He has seen how the European wizards and witches have treated the werewolves with such a great disdain over the last century he's been living on Earth. The Americans and Eastern Nations, however, were more open minded and worked with werewolves and other dark creatures, trying to make their lives easier by either offering them jobs, providing housing, and offering them a section of land where they would run during their transformation.

If Remus doesn't accept his inner wolf, he is going to die or worse, go insane with madness. He's seen werewolves who've gone mad and it's not a pretty sight. He hoped for Raiden's sake, Remus would make an effort and accept the helped they are going to provide.

 **/"It's not your inner wolf that makes you the monster you call yourself, Remus… it's you not accepting your inner wolf that makes him rampage. The more you struggle, the more painful the transformation become and your health will disintegrate over time, either making you go insane from madness or result in your early death. That potion your taking the Wolfsbane potion is also killing you slowly, it's breaking your inner wolf's mind each time you drink… Please, I beg of you to accept your inner wolf and become one with him… Werewolves aren't beasts or monsters. They're protectors who protect their pack, especially their cubs. Why don't you do it for your cub, do it for your mate, and do it for yourself. Become the man, Raiden looks up to. He's waited so long to see you again and it will crush him you end up dying on him. His life hasn't been easy and it's not going to be easy, he'll need you and your mate to help him…"/**

Silence permeated the room, everyone remains quite as they let everything seeped in. Remus especially remained motionless as he processed everything. The amber eyed man swore softly under his breath and nodded slowly. Matsu watched as the man's golden eyes shined with newly lit determination and he grinned wolfishly. He knew Remus was going to do anything that would be required to because he had something to protect now, something to live for and soon he'll understand why he's adamant to make Remus see reason. "O-okay... I-I'll do it..." Remus said softly.

Matsu smiled softly at him and nodded, **/"I'll hold you on that or else I'll make our cub beat sense into you. I'll let Raiden take back control now, oh and be prepared yourself what you're about to hear is going to turn your world upside down."/** He smirked one last time before he gave control back to Raiden.

* * *

Remus sat on his chair fuming, clutching onto the arms of his chair trying not to jump across the room and grab Raiden and never let him go as he heard Raiden's story. He was beyond enraged with Dumbledore for allowing his cub into an abusive home knowing fully how they were going to treat him and doing nothing about it! And if that wasn't enough, he had the audacity of not just lying to him, but to the entire British Wizarding community! And not only did Dumbledore endangered his cub, but he put away his mate and didn't even helped him. If Dumbledore cast the _Fidelius_ Charm, he knew Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, he knew it was Peter! The elder wizard knowingly puts his mate, an innocent man behind bars without intervening when he had to power to do so!

Oh, his trust in Dumbledore was non-existent. The man was going to rue the day he dared to interfere with his pack and he's going to pay dearly and he was going to help Raiden to ruin Dumbledore. He wasn't going to sit by and allow the man to manipulate everyone's life as if they were just pawns for Dumbledore's use.

Moony was growling and agreeing with him fully. For once in their life they've agreed on something. He didn't liked Raiden choose to become a Shinobi, but he had to admit the he knew how to handle himself, much to his displeasure. Don't get him wrong, it was great Raiden knew how to fight well… too well and not to mention he used dangerous weapons and this jutsus as he called it. It was amazing what he could do, but knowing that his cub was willing to go outside and fight other ninja who have more experience than him and can be quite lethal… it didn't make his heart any good.

He almost had a heart attack when he watched Raiden's battle with Tetsuo! But he had to admit he was proud his cub was a fierce warrior, and it was probably going to help him in the future, so he had to agree it was for the best. But that didn't stop him from cuddling Raiden for an hour or so…. He had to make sure his cub was alright and Raiden didn't complain so it was a win-win.

Moony, on the other hand, was preening and howling in joy as he watched his cub fight like a warrior, the whole was more than proud to know that his cub was strong. He knew Raiden was going to be an excellent Alpha someday.

However, the greatest shock was learning he was related James, his twin brother and he wasn't really from earth or at least he wasn't born on earth. James and him were from the Elemental Nation where Raiden has been living for the last four years and he was from an ancient clan who, according to the kitsunes were one of the noble clans who were mages. So technically, Raiden was his nephew, his blood kin, sort of. Not to mention he was going to start his mage training alongside Raiden, after, of course he works with the Okami to learn how to become one with his inner wolf.

Remus knew he wasn't going to be staying on earth for any much longer, he has had enough. He wanted to explore his birth homeland and start a new life there, Konoha seems like a great place to live. But first, he needed to get his mate, he wants his Sirius.

* * *

"Okay, so what now? What are you going to do Raiden?" Remus asked, his voiced wary with a hint of panic just beneath it.

He stared at his cub with worry as Raiden ran his hand through his messy hair, "There's nothing much I can do yet." Raiden sighed weakly, "I first need to find a way to free Sirius from Azkaban. I already have the Minster of Magic of Japan behind me, but I have no concrete evidence that would ensure Sirius freedom. As much as I would love to free him now, I cannot go and demand them to free him. They'll ask how I know and I cannot tell them about Matsu."

Remus nodded. "Yes, but there has to be something we can use… Wait! I know there's a portrait of your parents, they commissioned just week before they went into hiding, it should be in the Potter Castle… or in Gringotts…"

"Potter Castle… don't you mean Potter Manor?" Raiden asked, tilting his head slightly.

"The Potter's are one of the oldest family's in Britain, some speculate they lived during the time of Merlin, but it's not proven; regardless, though out the ages the Potter's have acquired many properties throughout Europe and across the world, one being Potter Castle. According to James, every Potter has a portrait made by the age of 20 and sent to Potter Castle, it was a weird family tradition. I remember when he had it made… However, I don't know the location of Potter Castle… it'll be best if we check your family vaults at Gringotts." Remus sighed heavily.

Raiden tapped his chin, "Do you by any chance know where the Potter Manor is located at?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask Raiden?"

"Well," Raiden started off, "Seeing as I'm waiting for my Hogwarts letter, it'll be best if I stay behind the Potter ancestral wards to avoid Dumbledore barging in. Plus, we're planning on staying for the weekend before we go back to Konoha."

Shinzo and Tetsuo nodded knowingly, "We also want to study more in depth of your style of magic if possible, and I have to admit I'm a bit curious how it differs from our magic." The Kitsune chief added.

Remus smiled at the Kitsune, "I'm sure I'll be able to aid you, if you wished. I do have to teach Raiden how to use his Wizarding magic before he starts Hogwarts" Both of the Kitsune smiled and nodded at him. "Hmm, yes still remember, but we'll need your blood to access the wards. They are keyed to the Potter's blood. Only a Potter can open them. "

Raiden clapped his hands, "Great! Shall we go?"

Remus smiled and told the Kitsunes where the Potter Castle was located. Within seconds, the group vanished from Remus house and appeared in front of a huge manor. The three Kitsunes, Raiden, and Remus were able to see the majestic manor whereas, Kuma saw a barren landscape.

Remus ushered Raiden towards the main gate, "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked the emerald boy who nodded back, speechless. The werewolf chuckled lightly; it was a truly stunning sight.

Pointing at the two lion statues by the entrance, Remus leaned down and whispered into Raiden's ear. "Just place both of your hands into the lion's's mouth. You'll feel something nick your palms." Raiden nodded and walked towards the lions. He marvels that the beautifully crafted lion before he place both of his arms inside of the lion mouths.

As soon as his hands were in, he saw how the lion's eyes opened to reveal two stunning ruby colored eyes, he felt a sharp needle nick his palm and it drew some blood. As soon as his blood made contact with the needle, the lion's eyes turned green and a warmth feeling surrounded his body, almost as if it was caressing him. He felt something pry his mind, he tried to fight it bit the voice spoke loudly in a deep, comforting voice. **"Welcome home, Master Potter."** The voice said before it retreated.

Immediately, the gates opened and the wards shimmered allowing Kuma to see the manor for the first time. The masked man gasped behind his mask as his eyes widen as he saw the amazing display of magic, never in his life has he anything as spectacular before. He had to admit, magic was amazing.

Raiden noticed it the Potter wards were similar to the Senju-Uzumaki wards back home, and he wasted no time in keying everyone into the wards. The group of six walked through the wards and felt the magic behind the wards, it felt as if they were being welcomed by the Manor itself. It seemed as if the manor itself was semi-sentient, or at least that's what they three Kitsunes noticed.

The heard a small popping noise and a small creature appeared in front of them. The small creature wore a black dress with an emblem stitched to the front of the dress. The creature had large eyes that seemed to bug out just a smidge, its ear was floppy looking, almost looked bat-like and leathery from what they can tell. They watched as a small smile crept onto the creature's face and it said,

"Welcome home, Master Potter."


	12. Chapter12:Potter Manor & Hogwarts Letter

**_A/N:_ _Welp, it took me a while to finish this chapter but considering this chapter is 18k+ words I'll say it's worth the wait. And I gotta say I'm glad I decided to break Chapter 10-12 into three different chapters instead of a massive chapter. Chapter 10 was about about 13k words, Chapter 11 was 14k words, and this chapter is about 18k words... if I didn't break it up it would've been a whopping 42k words and if you notice it's still the same day... So yeah... it's cray cray..._**

 **Main Pairing: Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 **Side Pairings: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato Tenzou, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 **Tags: Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Alpha Raiden(Harry), BAMF Raiden(Harry), BAMF Naruto, BAMF Neville, Powerful Raiden (Harry), Smart Raiden (Harry), Jinchuuriki Raiden (Harry), Protective Raiden (Harry), Dom Raiden (Harry), Grey Raiden (Harry), Animagus Raiden (Harry), Animagus Neville, Animagus Fred and George, Shy Neville, Harem, Threesomes- M/M/M, M-preg & Surrogacy, Creature Inheritances, Familiar bonds, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mokuton Raiden (Harry), Souton Raiden (Harry), Earth Elemental Neville, Water Elemental Fred, Air Elemental George, Fire Elemental Viktor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Humor, Mages and Sages,**

 ** _Anyways here's a small recap of what has happened prior to this chapter:_**

 ** _January 30_** ** _th (Saturday)_** ** _1992_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Meeting with the Kitsune Chief_**

 ** _5:00 am - Raiden wakes up in the hospital, has an interesting conversation with Kakashi, and gets discharge from the hospital_**

 ** _6: 30 am - Shinzo gets word of the Ryuusuke and Kuro heirs via Akitoshi and sends a letter to Tetsuo_**

 ** _7: 00 am - Tetsuo receives Shinzo's letter, meets Raiden and takes him to the Kitsune Forest, Raiden meets Shinzo and brings the Kitsunes up-to-date, Raiden and Tetsuo fights each other,_**

 ** _12:00 Noon - Raiden and the Kitsunes talk to Sarutobi before they leave to meet the Shogun and taking Kuma with them_**

 ** _January 30_** ** _th (Saturday)_** ** _1992_**

 ** _Chapter 11: The Shogun of Japan_**

 ** _12:30 p.m - Raiden and company meet with the Shogun and discuss Raiden's situation,_**

 ** _(Naruto P.O.V.)_**

 ** _10:00 am - Naruto wakes up and freaks out because he can't find Raiden, he realizes what he has done, and reads Raiden letter,_**

 ** _(Raiden's P.O.V.)_**

 ** _1:00 pm - Raiden and company meet Remus, Raiden and Remus have a moment, Matsu scolds Remus for being stubborn, Raiden brings Remus to to date with what has happen to him and discuss_**

* * *

 ** _To: AJ Picard: They are going to capture Peter, but not until Raiden's Third year, as according to Prisoner of Azkaban's Canon. I was debating whether to have them capture Peter earlier, but since Remus does't know where Peter is hiding and considering how betrayed he was by Dumbledore, he wouldn't want to stick around and waste time. Instead, he's going to spend his time healing and bonding with his inner wolf until Dumbledore offer him the DADA position next year._**

* * *

 **~Parseltongue~**

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _Well, that's pretty much it. I hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twelve: Potter Manor and Hogwarts's Letter_**

 ** _July 30th 1992, 2:00 p.m._**

 ** _Potter Manor, Wiltshire, England._**

Another dull day inside Potter Manor, had all of the house elves incredibly bored without a master to serve for the past twelve years; however, they were incredibly lucky to have the ambient magic around Potter Manor as an energy source, to feed off from and not starve to death. House elves need to be bound to a wizard or witch because they needed their master's excess magic to survive, whenever their master perform magic or need to release magic from their cores, and in return, the House elves take care of their master's homes and needs by doing chores and such. It's a symbiotic relationship they shared with each other; however, not all wizards and witches believed in the symbiotic relationship; some believed, house elves were simply slaves who did their bidding and began to use them as a punching bag.

Of course, not all wizards and witches treated their house elves horribly, some treated their house elves with respect they deserved; much like the Potters.

The Potters never believed in treating anyone or any magical creature differently because of their blood status. It's silly to believe that witches and wizards were on top of the magical food chain, they knew witches and wizards paled in comparison to other magical creatures that had more magic running through their veins, throughout their every being.

The Potters might be Pure-bloods, but they weren't stupid nor narrow minded as other Pure-blood families, it's because of their open mindedness they became one of the strongest British families; both financially and magically powerful. Their house elves knew how lucky they were to serve the Potters, and not a family which would've mistreated them.

However, as when they felt their bond with James Potter break apart, they cried at the loss of their beloved master, but knew that his son, Harry James Potter, was going to return home one day and they'll ensure they'll be ready to greet their new master.

It has been twelve grueling years they had to wait for their new master's return, but as soon as they felt the wards around the Potter Manor shimmer brightly and strengthen they knew their master was back.

"Oh Poppy, master has finally come home!" An excited house elf exclaimed gleefully, practically shaking of joy as he ran towards the elderly house elf.

"Control yourself, Sonny." The elder house elf chastised the younger house elf, reaching over and adjusted his tie, straitening it before she smiled fondly at him. "Go get the others and be ready; I'll be retrieving our master." Sonny nodded rapidly, running as fast as his little feet could carry him, altering the others of their master's arrival.

With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared and reappeared at the front of the gates to greet six men standing in front of the gate. She slowly assessed each man closely to see who their master has brought alongside him. She noticed three of them in the group were some type of creature-humans hybrid, no, they were too powerful and ancient to be mere humans, they were beings of pure magic. Narrowing her eyes, she gazed into their auras and noticed they each had multiple tails swishing around them, immediately she knew what they were, they were Kitsunes.

Next to the Kitsunes, there was a man wearing funny looking clothes and a animal-like mask, which seemed to resemble some sort of bear of some kind. She noticed the man didn't have any magic, but he wasn't completely a Muggle either. No, she knew the man had some sort of energy running through his body, something she has never seen before, with the exception of Master James, Mistress Lily, and their friends. But the masked man energy seemed stronger.

Glancing over towards the familiar man, Poppy smiled fondly at the werewolf. He was one of Master James' best friends, the amber eyed was perhaps the calmest and respectful out of the bunch. Poppy was glad to see him again, but noticed his mate wasn't standing next to him.

Finally, she settles her eyes on her master-to-be. She noticed the boy still had a euphoric smile plastered on his face, sensing the ancient magic surround the manor. She couldn't help but smiled softly, seeing her master-to-be looked so happy.

She was in the room when the child when he was born. Master James and Mistress Lily ensured she was the first to meet their child. The boy was the most beautiful baby she has ever seen. His skin was pale not sickly white, his skin resembled the surface of the moonstone, clear and smooth, and he had the wildest locks of obsidian hair she has ever seen. She fairly knew how the Potter men had the unfortunate luck to be born with hideous messy hair, it was a trait that was sadly passed down as well as bad eye sight. But what she remembered the most was his eyes, his stunning bejeweled eyes that seemed to rival the purest of emeralds.

Looking at the boy in front of her, she knew this was still the same baby she remembered; however, his skin wasn't milky white anymore, it was a lovely tanned, it seemed the boy has spent an awful lot of time outside in the sun to achieve that sun-kissed color he had. His hair is still as messy if not even more so, but oddly it seemed to fit him, it gave him a wild, feral look. His eyes, however, have changed. His eyes seemed to brighten over time, turning two shades brighter from what she could remember and oddly enough, there was a ring of golden flecks surrounding his silted pupils giving him an exotic look.

As she looked deeper, she noticed he also had that strange energy running through his body and it seemed stronger than Master's James, but slightly weaker than the masked man.

Shaking her head mentally, she smiled at the group and said, "Welcome home, Master Potter."

* * *

Raiden was going to ask who, or what the creature was, when Remus beats to the punch, and smiled at the creature.

"Poppy! It's great to see you again. How are you?" Remus asked kindly, with a smile. Intrigued by how the creature seemed to brighten up and smiled fondly at Remus before answering back; Raiden watched the scene unfold before him.

"It's great seeing you again, Remus." Looking at the men standing behind Remus, she bowed slightly, "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Poppy the head house elf of the Potter family. I've been serving the Potter family for the last century and sure the other house elves are going their proper jobs."

"House elf?" Tetsuo asked, befuddled by the small creature in front of them. Never has he seen such a weird looking creature in his life before, nor heard of a house elf.

Poppy glanced at the red haired Kitsune strangely, "You've never seen a house elf before?" she asked the fiery haired man with a small frown adorning her wrinkly face.

"I'm afraid I've never come across a being like youself before,"

"Ahh well, house elves are a type of magical creature which are bound to a certain wizard, witch, or family in order to survive, making them our masters or mistress. By being bound to our master or mistress, we feed on the excessive magic of our masters or mistress to live, and we serve our masters by doing chores or tasks they asked us to do. If we are fired, or dismissed by the family we are serving, we risk dying of hunger or going in insane."

Stepping towards the house elf, Raiden kneel down to Poppy's level, "Some families don't treat their house elves respectfully, I take it."

"Some families treats their house elves as property and treat them worse than slaves. They physically beat their house elves without a reason and/or punished them harshly if the house elf doesn't please their masters," Poppy replied sadly. "However, there are some families who treat their house elves well, and your family has been wonderful to us. They ensure we are well taken cared for by providing us with proper clothes to wear instead of pillow cases, proper speech and writing lesson, and treat us as if we're part of the family. We are incredibly lucky to be bound to your family, Master Potter."

Raiden smiled at the elderly house elf and hugged her, ignoring the small gasp her heard and felt as her small arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry other families don't treat their house elves with respect, but be assured I will follow in my family footsteps and treat you all as you deserve… And, I prefer if you call me by my real name instead of Master Potter, please call me Raiden."

"Raiden?" Poppy asked, befuddled by the strange name.

"Yes, when I was younger, my aunt and uncle never told me my real name. I never knew my real name until a dear friend of mine named me Raiden and well it stuck. I go by Senju-Potter Raiden instead of Harry James Potter. "

Poppy hummed under her breathe, "I'll try my best, Master Rai… Raiden,"

Raiden chuckled, "That's all I ask."

"Well then, aren't you going to introduce your friends?" Poppy asked, slightly chastising Raiden makes him blush. "Err right. Poppy, may I introduce Shinzo, Tetsuo, Akitoshi, and Kuma.

"It's a please to meet you Poppy. I am assuming you know what we are, don't you?" Shinzo asked the house elf, he noticed how Poppy seemed to be able to look at their tails.

"I do. I was able to see your tails and there are only a handful of creatures you have multiple tails and possess magic. It's a pleasure to meet you all, shall we go inside?" She suggested.

Raiden nodded, "of course, Poppy." The elder house elf wasted no time in leading the group into the manor. She answered the question they had as walked and even smiled when the Kitsune gasped at the herd of Pegasus who were strolling in their pen. She giggled slightly, as the masked man fell on his face when he saw the winged horses spread their wings and took flight.

As the entered the manor, they were greeted by an army of house elves wearing different uniforms, but they all had a similar crest stitched to their clothes. The house elves cheered as they saw Raiden and jumped in joy. Countless 'Welcome back, Master Potter,' were said and he received plenty of radiant smiles.

Raiden was quickly introduced to all of the house elves and he tried remembering all of their names, but there were too many to remember. He smiled at every single one of them and accepted any hugs they were giving him. The house elves that seemed to stand out from the rest were two youngest house elves by the names of Sonny and Sunny, they were apparently twin brother and sister house elves and were dragging him all around the manor showing him all of the rooms.

Raiden allowed the two excited house elves to lead around the massive manor and listened to the interesting stories the young house elves told him. He laughed silently as Sonny and Sunny were scolded by Poppy and looked down right chastised when they almost dragged him into a secret room which they forget hasn't been fixed and was quite dangerous.

After the tour of the manor, the grouped settled into library room and sat down. Sonny and Sunny left with Poppy to fetch them some drinks and snacks while they got comfortable to discuss things.

"This manor is spectacular! You can practically feel the magic lingering in the air." Akitoshi commented, in awe. Shinzo and Tetsuo agreed with their friend.

Remus cleared his throat catching the Kitsunes attention, "Well, this manor is quite ancient and has been powered by powerful wards throughout the ages. Not to mention there are countless magical tomes, artifacts, and painting scattered everywhere inside and some magical creatures outside and the herd of Pegasus. There's a nest of fairies in the garden, and a garden gnome hiding around the backyard, or at least I think they are still there. I haven't been back here since James and Lily's death… Anyways, what's the plan?"

"Well, we'll have to find some evidence to prove Sirius's innocence; I needed to get my Hogwarts's letter, and check my family's vaults. By Monday morning we'll have to leave back to Konoha and I have to talk with the Hokage… Will you be coming with us to Konoha?" he asked the amber eyed man.

"Yes, I-I don't want to spend any time away from you anymore. I'm not going to stay here while you go back to Konoha alone, plus I'll need to work with the Okami and accept Moony is part of me." Remus replied thoughtfully.

Raiden smiled briefly at Remus, glad his uncle is going to get the help he desperately needs, he doesn't want to lose the man after he just got him back.

* * *

Half past 2 o'clock, the group were all gathered around the sitting room talking amidst each other or reading a couple books from the Potter Library; even Kuma, was reading couple books on the theory of magic after Remus was kind enough to cast a translation spell on him so he could speak and read in English and understand it as well.

Fully immersed in reading a book on Occlumency, the magical art of shielding one's mind from mental attacks, Raiden was intrigued that not only didn't Occlumency helped shielding one's mind from mental attacks, but also to improve one's memory, control one's emotions, and gain a mean poker face. He couldn't help but wonder if he could teach Naruto, he knew his blonde friend needed to control his emotions better.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!_

Raiden was busy taking notes as he read the book, that he ignored the owl outside the window. He tired ignoring the ruckus the owl was making when he heard the tapping on the window increase in volume, but when he heard a loud, ear splitting screech, he dropped his pen in pain and covered his sensitive ears. Grimacing, he marched over to the window and he opened it. As soon as he opened the window, a large brown spotted owl with large yellow eyes swooped in and perched itself on the table, holding out his leg regally.

Growled fiercely, Raiden glared at the brown owl into submission. A pleased smirked found its way on Raiden's face as the owl backed away from him tentatively, making itself look small in front of the intimating child.

Remus peered from his book and snorted as he saw Raiden scaring the poor owl. He quickly noticed the letter attached to the owl's leg and his eyes widen. Sliding off from his chair, he noticed the other men turned to look at him. The amber eyed man ignored the strange looks he received and made his way towards Raiden.

Placing an arm around Raiden, Remus took the letter from the owl's feet and reached into his pocket, taking out an owl treat before he gave it to the bird. The owl looked warily at the owl treat. He quickly shot a glance the boy before he snatched it and flew out the window.

"Uh, I certainly wasn't expecting this to come so early," Remus commented as he handed the letter to Raiden. The emerald eyed boy examined the letter handed to him and noticed the elegant handwritten address on the front of the letter.

 _ **Mr. R. Senju-Potter,**_

 _ **The Large Sitting Room,**_ _ **Potter Manor,**_

 _ **Wiltshire, England**_

"How does it know my name and location?" Raiden asked, a bit apprehensive of letter. He didn't know if it was creepy or cool that the letter knew exactly where he was… he was leaning towards creepy...

Remus shrugged lightly, "According to _Hogwarts, A History_ by _Bathilda Bagshot_ , it states: all Hogwarts's letters are send to incoming children by an ancient charmed book called Hogwarts's Registry. It was created by the founders of Hogwarts themselves: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

"Hogwarts's Registry contains the names of all magical children since they are born and when they reached their eleventh birthday, it automatically sends a letter to the magical children as long as they are within the British borders and can offer the tuition to attend Hogwarts. For those who can qualify for a scholarship, they send the requirements alongside their Hogwarts's Letter. "

Raiden frown deepens, "Can Dumbledore have access to Hogwarts's Registry?" he asked worriedly. He wasn't very fond of the idea of Dumbledore having access to such useful book to scout his location at any given time.

"No, it's said Hogwarts's Registry has disappeared since the 12th century, when Janus Cygnus the III, the headmaster of the time took advantage of Hogwarts's Registry and removed the names of Muggleborn children. It soon vanished when he died and hasn't appeared since then."

"The only person who can access Hogwarts's Registry is the headmaster or the heirs of the founders; but sadly, there hasn't been any confirmed heirs of the founders. There have been rumors, but none have taken up the mantle officially."

Raiden's eyes widen at the mention of Godric Gryffindor's name being one of the founders of Hogwarts, according to the blood test he took, he's related to the man's daughter, Tabitha Gryffindor who married into the Senju family.

Looking at the letter in his hands, he nodded and opened the letter slowly. He carefully took out the yellow parchment papers and slowly he read its contexts. He noticed the three Kitsune and Kuma have gathered around him looking at the letter.

 _ **'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**_

 _ **Dear Mr. Senju-Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress' (*)**_

"Huh, I have three weeks to reply… how exactly do I reply back?"

"Well, the only method you can communicate is by owls. It's a archaic method, but it works, every owl or other avian bird you buy, will know exactly where to deliver the letter and before you ask, no, I don't know how it works."

Raiden hummed to himself, "Hmm... alright, guess I need to buy an owl... I wonder if they'll be able to deliver letters within Konoha, "he muttered under his breath.

Kuma listened intrigued by the magical birds, he too, wondered if they'll be able to deliver letters within the Elemental nations, if so they'll prove to be invaluable.

Raiden unfolds the second page and read:

 _ **'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Uniform:**_

 _ **Second year students will require:**_

 _ **1\. Three set of plain work robes. (Black)**_

 _ **2\. One pointed hat (Black) for day wear.**_

 _ **3\. One pair of protective gloves. (Dragon hide or similar)**_

 _ **4\. One winter cloak (Black, sliver fastenings)' (*)**_

"Are you serious!? I have to wear pointed hats!?" Raiden yelped. There was no way he was going to wear a pointed hat.

Tetsuo snickered, "Now, now, brat. Just be sure to have your broom and black cat nearby and you'll fit in perfectly."

Raiden glowered at the man and pouted. "Do I have to Moony?" He asked the amber eyed man. Remus gave him a weak smile, "Sorry cub, it's a requirement. You aren't going to use every single day so don't worry… but you'll need more than one winter cloak. It gets really cold during winter."

Raiden sighed, "Fine."

 _ **'Course Books:**_

 _ **All students should have a copy of each following book:**_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One by Miranda Goshawk**_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk**_

 _ **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

 _ **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

 _ **Fantastic Beast and Where to find them by Newt Scamander**_

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

 _ **Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Holiday with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Voyage wit Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 _ **Other Equipment:**_

 _ **1\. One wand**_

 _ **2\. Two Cauldrons (Pewter and Bronze, Standard size two)**_

 _ **3\. One set of glass or crystal phials**_

 _ **4\. One Telescope**_

 _ **5\. One set of Brass set**_

 _ **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.' (*)**_

 _ ***Note: Seeing as you failed to attend the previous year, you will be given a test at the beginning of the year to test your skills in following subjects: Astrology, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Flying, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration; in front of the school staff. Should you pass, you will be placed in your proper year; if you fail, you will be placed a year behind your peers. You have until September 1st to prepare. Best of luck, Mr. R. Senju-Potter**_

"Where am I supposed to buy all of this and how am I supposed to learn everything in two months' time?" Raiden asked as he briefly looked through the potion ingredient list for his potion class, where was he supposed to find or buy moonstones, newt's eyes, toad's blood, troll's saliva, and crow breaks?

Remus leaned other and ruffled Raiden's hair playfully. "Well," he said as he glanced through the list, "there's only one place we can go to buy everything in one go, Diagon Alley. It's the biggest shopping district in England; plus, Gringotts Wizarding Bank is located there so you can take out some money… and I can teach you all of the basic you'll need. I'm sure it shouldn't take you too long to learn everything and I'm sure Shinzo, Tetsuo, and Akitoshi can help you as well."

Shinzo nodded, "We'll be more than just to help you. You are, undergoing your mage training and it's our duty to help you. Akitoshi can help you in potion making, teach you the fundamental of how to craft or brew any potions, as well as salves, poisons, draughts, and elixirs."

"It'll be my pleasure to teach you the fine art of potion making. I have a feeling you'll get the hang of it rather quickly, however I first must read your people's way of brewing potions and such. There might be different methods witches and wizards use, than our way of potion-making." Akitoshi offered a small kind smile.

Raiden smiled back the petite man, "Thank you for offering to teach me, Akitoshi."

"No problem, it'll be great to have a student again. I might as well teach you Herbology as well, it's important for any potioneers to know the usefulness of plants play in brewing a potion."

"Great, then I'll teach you Defense and Transfiguration." Tetsuo drawled.

Remus frowned, "Don't you mean Defense against the Dark Arts?"

Tetsuo snorted, "No, Defense. I'll be teaching the brat how to fight using his magic, how to improve his hand-to-hand combat, as well improve his swordsmanship and how to smith weapons. It's useless to depend solely on your magic for everything and from what I've read; these wizards and witches depended solely on their precious wand. Should they break or lose their wand in combat; they're powerless and mostly die within an instant. Unless, of course, they can use 'wandless' magic, but according to them only powerful wizards and witches can do so."

"Yes, it's rather troubling." Shinzo spoke out with a frown marring his face, "European wizards and witches are crippled by their wands, they seem to use them as a crutch to channel their magic as a focus. If they lose their wand in battle, they have no way to channel their magic because their wand acted as a main conductor, without it they are powerless and will not stand a chance."

"I understand the need for wands. We use them as well, but we only give them to our kits to play with, to help them release excessive magic from damaging their magical core. Once their magic is starting to grow as they age, we move them to staves they crave themselves and imbued them with their magic: which you two will be doing as soon as we go back to the Elemental Nations." Shinzo raised his eyebrow at them changeling to say otherwise, "I will not have you both be dependent on a wand. Plus, your magical cores are too big for a wand anyways, you both need a bigger focus."

Raiden and Remus looked at each other and nodded.

"Good...Now, once your magical core starts to grow again as you mature and come of age, you will either choose to keep your staff as a focus or another object, it can be a sword or any accessory. By then, you aren't going to be dependent on your focus, you'll begin to use it as a way to channel your extra magic and store it. The final stage of mastering your magic is the mark of a Master Mage, you will go through a series of tests to test your knowledge of magic. If you passed you'll undergo the ritual and achieve your title as Mage, depending on your magic. There are three different titles of Mages: Grey Mage, Light Mage, and Dark Mage."

"Gray Mages, also known as a Battle-Mages, Shinobi-Mages, or War-Mages, are born with magic honed to be used in battle as a weapon and a shield, they have mastery over most branches of magic and is the rarest type of Mageship you can become. Light Mages, also known as a Healer-Mage or Green-Mages, are born with magic honed towards healing arts, purification, and exorcism. And finally, Dark Mages, also known as Elemental-Mages, are born with magic honed for controlling and balancing nature, as well as conjuring and expelling dark creatures. Your magical core tends to decided what type of Mage you'll become, but it's not a guarantee."

"Okay then, so no wand for me… but they are asking for a wand." Raiden paused for a second to think of something. The other watched as Raiden emerald eye's sparkled with mischief before a wolfish smirked appeared on his face. They all watched in fascination as Raiden raised his left hand and a piece of wood sprouted from his palm. Slowly, the wood began to contort and shift in his hand until an twelve inch wand was firmly grasped in his hand.

The hickory wand was nice and sturdy. It's masterfully craved with stunning and intricate designs along the vibrant brown wood which seemed to resemble vines wrapping along the shaft of the wand, going from the the handle of the wand to the tip of the wand.

Raiden looked over the wand humming contently by his designs. If a wand was going to hinder him, he wasn't going to buy one. Instead, he'll simply make a wooden replica of a wand to pass it off as a real one so he wouldn't raise any questions, his replica wand had no magical core and if anyone were to glance at it they wouldn't know it wasn't a fake!

He noticed Tetsuo smirked devilishly, "That certainly takes care of that."

"Indeed, I was going to suggest a simple wooden stick but this certainly is better in the long run. May I?" Shinzo asked. Raiden handed his wand over to the Kitsune to inspect it, catching Remus amused smile off the corner of his eye.

"I can help you with Charms, Flying, and History of Magic." Remus said kindly.

"That leaves Astronomy… Hmm, we'll be adding a couple more subjects I want you to learn as well, such as: Basic Healing, Basic Runes and Arithmancy, Ancient Languages, Fuuinjutsu, and Theory of Magic. You'll need these classes in the future and I know you'll be able to handle them; otherwise, I wouldn't be giving you extra subjects. " Shinzo commented.

Raiden nodded, "Hai, Sensei!"

Shinzo smiled at the boy, "Great, now before we can start, we'll need your books and supplies." Turning towards Remus, he asked, "Can you escort us to Diagon Alley?"

Remus smiled kindly, "It'll be my pleasure… Umm it might be best if you apply a glamor on you, Raiden. Unless you wish to announce to the world you're back in British soil."

Raiden paled at the thought. Shaking his head, he concentrated to change his hair and eyes color. Slowly, is pitch black hair turned silvery, mimicking Kakashi's hair color and style. He heard an amused chuckle erupt from Kuma, and rolled his now blood red eyes. Ever since he has seen Kurenai's red eyes, he was in awe how pretty they truly are. He remembers the day when he told her she had eyes the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. He has ever seen as the red eyed Kunoichi blushed as heavily for his honest compliant.

Kakashi still makes fun of him for fawning over Kurenai's eyes and making the woman blushed. Of course, Kakashi was proud of him and made some inappropriate comments which Raiden quickly made the man regret when he sent a group of snakes after the man for a good week. Being able to talk to snakes was quite useful after all.

Remus gasped loudly, "You're a Metamorphmagus!" The werewolf exclaimed in shock.

Raiden gave him a weird look, "a Metamorphmagus?" He asked the amber eyed man.

"A Metamorphmagus is a wizard or witch who is able to change any physical attributes at will; whether it is their hair, eyes, or limbs. It's an extremely rare skill that resides within the House of Black; the only other person who's currently is a Metamorphmagus is Nymphdora Tonks nee Black, Sirius' cousin." He explained swiftly.

Raiden frowned, "I don't know if I am, but I have always been able to change by hair and eye color. When I lived with the Dursley's they decided to cut my hair extremely short and the next day it grew back exactly how I had it. Even in Konoha, I have been able to change my hair or eye color whenever my emotions are running high. It wasn't until recently I've been able to control better."

Remus started at the now ruby eyed boy in front of him thoughtfully, "It certainly possible you're a Metamorphmagus or half Metamorphmagus. Your grandmother on your dad's side was a Black, and Sirius blood adopted you as well. It's quite possible."

Looking over Raiden's new appearance, he noticed Raiden's scar was still noticeable. If the wind were to blow his silver hair, it would reveal the legendary lightning bolt scar everyone knew and they couldn't risk news spreading, not until Raiden is on the Hogwarts Express.

With a flick of his wand, Remus conjured a simple black and white striped headband and gave it to Raiden. The ruby eyed boy smiled gratefully before he placed it around his forehead.

Remus cast a simple sticking charm before he turned to his new teachers and smiled at them. "Shall we go?" He asked the group before leading them towards the fireplace.

"Okay, this would be the fastest way to get directly into Diagon Alley, all you need to do is grab a handful of this Floo powder," He reached into the small cauldron next the fireplace, it was filled to the brim with Floo powder and handed it to Raiden and placed him inside the fireplace, "and say every clearly 'Diagon Alley' and throw the powder down. Be sure to pronounce 'Diagon Alley' very clearly because if you mispronounce it, it will take you anywhere within Diagon Alley that has access to a Floo network."

Turning towards Raiden, he said. "Go ahead Raiden, once you arrive, just stand outside the Floo Station were we should be arriving very shortly… Just don't stray away and you'll be fine."

Raiden nodded sharply. "Diagon Alley," he yelled, clearly as he threw the Floo powder down.

The group watched in awe as emerald green flames erupted from the fireplace and engulfed Raiden's body. As the green flames died down, Raiden wasn't anywhere to be seen, nothing remain but a plume of smoke.

Shinzo, Tetsuo, and Akitoshi all marveled at the way witches and wizards travel by, it seemed as if it was the same method which fire elemental Kitsune travelled by. They wasted no time in testing it out if it was the same method or a similar method.

One by one, the Kitsune used the Floo, leaving Kuma and Remus behind. Remus looked at the masked man, "err, it'll be best if you go with me. Unfortunately, muggles cannot use this method to travel by."

Kuma shrugged, he walked into the fireplace standing next to Remus. The werewolf grabbing tightly onto the masked man's arms and threw the Floo powder down, before he bellowed out, "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

 ** _July 30_** ** _th_** ** _1992, 2:40 p.m_**

 ** _Diagon Alley, London, England_**

"Ugh," Raiden grunted painfully stumbling out of the fireplace. He almost fell down on the ground, but thanks to his fast reflexives, he managed to make a sharp recovery and land on his feet.

Standing up, he wiped off the excessive dust from his clothes, ignoring the strange stares he received from the other wizards and witches who saw his feeble attempt to use the Floo for the first time.

Couple seconds later, he watched the fireplace lit up once again, green flames flickered thrice as Shinzo, Tetsuo, and Akitoshi landed gracefully, unlike him, they didn't stumble nor lost their footing as they appeared within the fireplace.

Just as Raiden was about to comment, the fireplace lit up once more revealing Remus and Kuma have arrived. He noticed Kuma's knees buckled weakly, but Remus grabbed onto him tightly, preventing him from falling on the ground.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Remus said loudly.

The group slowly turned around, noticing for the first time Diagon Alley, the magical shopping district Remus told them about. They all noticed the blunt display of magic everywhere they looked at, whether it's enchanted paper crane chipping happily as they fly through the air, or enchanted magical bubbles which didn't seem to pop when they made contact with a sharp object, being passed around by children and teens alike.

They gazed as witches and wizards walking through the street of Diagon Alley, minding their own business shopping for supplies or simply browsing through the magical shops which are located in every corner. Countless happy families are chatting amidst each other, being led by their children laughing and smiling brightly.

It's a bittersweet scene for Raiden, he wondered if he would be laughing and smiling brightly if his parents were still alive, or if he would've lived with Sirius and Remus, instead of being sent with the Dursley's.

Remus noted the rueful smile on Raiden face and didn't hesitate to walk towards the silver haired boy, placing an arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer to him, "Come on, we should go to Gringotts first and get some money from your vaults." Remus whispered softly, tightening his grip on Raiden's shoulder.

Raiden shot a small smile at his uncle and nodded.

Walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, the group of five men and a boy received a lot of stares from people due to their strange clothing, which consisted of traditional Japanese yukata for the three Kitsune: a fiery red and orange trimmings yukata for Tetsuo, a sapphire blue and silver trimmings yukata for Shinzo, and a plain obsidian black and silver trimmings yukata for Akitoshi. The three Kitsune caught many longing stares from countless witches and wizards as they walked by, being attracted by their ethereal beauty.

The three Kitsune noticed the stares and it made Tetsuo smirk lavishly until Shinzo whacked his smirk off his face. Akitoshi chuckled at Tetsuo's pout, while Shinzo grumbled under his breath.

Kuma had his Jounin uniform and creepy animal mask which quite frankly, scared a lot of people. It seemed the fact he wore a freaky mask made a lot of people nervous, much to Kuma amusement.

Raiden had his casual clothes, which consisted of a short sleeve fishnet shirt, a dark blue trench coat, black ANBU pants, and black toe-less combat boots. With his unique, messy sliver hair and blood red eyes, he received countless strange looks.

People wondered if his eyes were truly ruby red or if his hair was naturally sliver. Couple of brave souls, mainly children, approached him and asked him if his hair and eye color were natural. He offered a small smile telling them his hair and eyes were natural before they skipped back to their families and went their way

Out of the six, Remus was the one who looked the most normal, yet the man looked out of place within the group. The werewolf wore a rather well worn out robe draped over a simple white button up dress shirt with a black tie, he wore a pair of washed out blue jeans which fitted perfectly and brown boots.

It didn't take the group to long to arrive at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, a rather large and impressive building that seemed to be made from white marble. Gringotts was located in the center of Diagon Alley, and according to Remus, Gringotts was the only Wizarding Bank, which wizards and witches used to store their money. Each major Wizarding community had a single bank within their largest shopping district.

"Check this out," Raiden read slowly out loud:

 _ **'Enter, Stranger, but take heed**_

 _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

 _ **For those who take, but do not earn,**_

 _ **Must pay most dearly, in their turn.**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors,**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours,**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned,**_

 _ **Beware, of finding more than treasure there.' (+)**_

Shinzo snorted at the inscription, "Great way to warn their patrons if they decide to steal from them."

The sextet walked inside Gringotts, they greeted the goblin guards politely with a small bow and kind smile which seemed to shock the guards by the way their eyes widen momentarily, but remain motionless. The goblins guards stood by the entrance of the bank wearing intimating, but beautifully crafted battle armor and wielding massive battle-axes.

The group ignored the stares they received from the witches and wizards as they talked towards a goblin teller, smiled at the goblin and treated the goblin teller politely. Raiden rolled his eyes as he heard the audible gasps when Shinzo spoke to the teller in Gobbledegook, the native language of goblins. The teller smiled a toothy, shark-like grin that would terrify anyone else.

Once the pair finished their conversation, the goblin turned his attention to Raiden. The goblin's small beady little eyes narrowed on Raiden, scrutinizing his appearance roaming his eyes on his hair, eyes, and forehead. Once the goblin found whatever he was looking he nodded sharply.

The goblin ushered the group inside a chamber within Gringotts and wait for another goblin to enter the chamber. The new goblin was slightly taller than the teller, and wore fancier clothing compared to the teller. They quickly discussed things in their native language before the teller bowed and left the room.

"You certainly would've created quite an uproar, if you hadn't wore a disguise, Mr. Senju-Potter." The goblin said with a nasty smirked plastered on his leathery face, "Britain has been up in a frenzy looking for you when you failed to appear at Hogwarts last year, and brought up many questions which have befallen on Dumbledore's head." If it were possible, the goblin's' smirked grew and his eyes twinkled with mirth at the mess Dumbledore seemed to have fallen in.

The goblins have seen everything Dumbledore has meddled with and seen how the wizen wizard is slowly destroying magical Britain with his well hidden bigotry and false words, herding the mindless sheep of Britain's people to follow his every word, creating a dark magic fearing society in which one can either a light wizard who is nothing but good, or a dark wizard who is evil incarnate.

A notion, which goblins find incredibly hypocritical, seeing as magic can neither be good nor evil. Magic is neutral, it's up to the witch or wizard's intent which determines whether what they're doing is classified as, 'good' or 'evil.'

"That I have…?" Raiden stopped mid-sentence, not knowing the goblins name.

The goblin noticed the paused and offered his name, "Ahh, my apologies, Mr. Senju-Potter. My name is Griphook, I'm the Potter's bank manager for decades, and will be helping you access your vaults."

Raiden nodded, he smiled politely at Griphook and continued, "Please to meet you Griphook. As you were saying, I've recently heard Dumbledore has been trying to locate me, but failed countless times and it seems I have no choice but to go to Hogwarts or risk Dumbledore finding where I'm currently living, and I cannot have the old coot know where I'm living. " He said harshly, practically spitting out Dumbledore's name venomously.

Griphook raised an eyebrow, surprised with Raiden's rancor against Dumbledore. He wasn't expecting the boy to know much of Dumbledore nor all of the dubious manipulations he's done over the years, it was surprising, but refreshing to know Raiden wasn't fooled by Dumbledore's grandfatherly presence. He was glad the boy at least suspected of the wolf that hide behind the gaudy, eye blinding robes, and twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah yes, it certainly would be disastrous if Dumbledore found out about the Elemental Nations and removed you from your home." Griphook said plainly, smirking as he saw Raiden's eyes widen for a second before the boy hid his shocked and looked dully at him, as if it didn't shock him.

"How did you know where I'm living?" Raiden asked curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh it's quite simple actually." Griphook stated as if it was obvious. "Goblins aren't just located on Earth, no; we're in all dimensions in which magic resides. As long as they're magic, we're able to take care of the monetary and financial of that said dimension."

"The Elemental Nations, however, has never truly had a great magic presence for us to really start a bank. Instead, we focused our attention into establishing the banks of the Daimyo's countries and keep track of them. Konohagakure no Sato, and the other Hidden village banks are not being run by us directly, per say, but they do have to report to us occasionally.

When the Senju Vaults reopened, we were the first to notice and saw your name when you started using them. We've been keeping close track of your finances since then and seen your investments flourish and even your farm has been bringing quite some coin." Griphook smirked.

"We also blocked Albus Dumbledore from accessing your vaults as soon as he discovered you weren't here on earth. We changed the keys and have been waiting for your return to go over everything Dumbledore has taken from the Potter Vault's as he posed as your magical Guardian.

"Huh," Raiden stated quietly. "I didn't know that," speechless by Dumbledore's action. The old coot was stealing from him and he didn't know.

Griphook nodded, "If Dumbledore has stolen from you posing as your magical guardian, he will, face the goblin's wrath. We do not take lightly whoever steals from our banks. Dumbledore will return everything he has stolen from you whether it was money, books, properties, or family heirlooms, and pay high interest. He also would be ban him from Gringotts and he reported to the Minister. " The goblin smirked evilly; a grin, which promised nothing more than bloodshed.

Once satisfied, Griphook turned towards Raiden, "Very well, if you'll please prick your finger with this blade and drop a single drop of blood on the parchment paper, we'll get started Mr. Senju-Potter." The goblin said with a wicked grin on his leathery face as he handed Raiden a rather intricate dagger.

Not hesitating, Raiden took the dagger and pricked his thumb, allowing a drop of blood fall onto the parchment paper, as soon as it made contact with the paper; the parchment glowed brightly as ornate letters appeared on the parchment verifying Raiden identity.

 _ **Name: Raiden Senju-Potter (Harry James Potter)**_

 _ **Birth Date: 31st July, 1980**_

 _ **Age: 11**_

 _ **Father's Name: Kaito Ryuusuke (James Charlus Potter) [Deceased]**_

 _ **Mother's Name: Miko Senju-Uzumaki (Lily Agatha Potter-Evans) [Deceased]**_

 _ **Uncle's Name: Kenichi Ryuusuke (Remus John Lupin)**_

 _ **Godfather's Name: Sirius Black-Kuro [Imprisoned]**_

 _ **Godmother's Name: Alice Longbottom [Incapacitated]**_

 _ **Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Illegal)**_

 _ **Lordships and Duke-ships:**_

 _ **Ancient and Noble house of Potter**_

 _ **Ancient and Noble house of Black**_

 _ **Noble Clan of Kuro**_

 _ **Noble Clan of Senju**_

 _ **Noble Clan of Ryuusuke**_

 _ **Archaic and Noble house of Peverell**_

 _ **Archaic and Royal house of Gryffindor**_

 _ **Archaic and Royal house of Slytherin.**_

 _ **Monetary Status:**_

 _ **Ancient and Noble House of Potter:**_

 _ **500,000,000 Galleons; 450,000,000 Sickles; 300,000,000 Knuts: 50,000 books, tomes, and scrolls. 25 properties across the w**_ _ **orld(Potter Manor [Wiltshire, England], Potter Castle [Unknown] Gryffin's Castle [Dublin, Ireland], Ravenwood Villa [Florence, Italy], Marauder's Haven [New York, USA], etc...; Various businesses and shares (The Daily Prophet [20%], Broomstix [25%], etc…) Vault: 15, 25, 680, 687**_

 _ **Ancient and Noble house of Black ( Noble clan of Kuro): **_

_**750,000,000 Galleons; 600,000,000 Sickles; 550,000,000 Knuts: 65,000 books, tomes, and scrolls. 30 properties across the world (Black Manor [Moscow,Russia], 12 Grimmauld Place [London, England], Corvus Castle [Hamburg, Germany]; Various businesses and shares; Vaults: 6, 20, 710, 711**_

 _ **Noble Clan of Senju: **_

_**650,000,000 Ryo; 5,000 books, tomes, and scrolls; 50% of Konohagakure no Sato, 100% of Konohagakure Forest of Death and surrounding forest,100% of Konoha's Farms, Senju Compound.**_

 _ **Noble Clan of Ryuusuke:**_

 _ **0 Ryo; 0 books, tomes, and scrolls. (Dragon Bane [Katana, lost], Ryuu Dragon Contract, [Lost])**_

 _ **Archaic and Noble house of Peverell:**_

 _ **900,000,000 Galleons; 850,000,000 Sickles, 700,000,000 Knuts; 100,000 books, tomes, and scrolls; 10 properties around the world, (The Daily Prophet 25%, Diagon Alley 15%, Knockdown Alley 25%, etc…) Vaults: 7, 15, 17, 25**_

 _ **Archaic and Royal house of Gryffindor:**_

 _ **1,500,000,000 Galleons, 1,000,000,000 Sickles, 95,000,000 Knut; 25,000 books, tomes, scrolls; 5 properties (One-Quarter of Hogwarts Castle, Gryffndor's Castle [Scotland], Lionheart's Manor [Ireland], Gryffindor's Sword [Missing], One Phoenix [Illegally bound], and Gryffindor's Bastard Sword [Missing] ) Vaults: 2, 6, 10**_

 _ **Archaic and Royal house of Slytherin:**_

 _ **95,000,000 Galleons, 85,000,000 Sickles, 80,000,000 Knuts; 50,000,000 books, tomes, and scrolls; 4 properties (One-Quarter of Hogwarts Castle, Slytherin's Castle [Spain], One Basilisk [Hidden], Chamber of Secrets [Hidden], Slytherin's Dagger [Missing], and Slytherin's Katana [missing]) Vaults: 2, 6, 12**_

 _ **Boy-Who-Lived Vault's**_

 _ **100,000 Galleons, 85,000 Sickels, 80,000 Knuts,**_

 _ **Magical Gifts:**_

 _ **Natural Animagus: 100% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Half Metamorphmagus: 100% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Natural Occlumens: 50% Unlocked, 50% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Natural Legilimens: 100% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Natural Healing: 30% Unlocked, 70% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic: 30% Unlocked, 70% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Parseltongue: 100% Unlocked**_

 _ **Parselmagic: 0% Unlocked (untrained)**_

 _ **Black's Hellfire: 30% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Magical Core: 30% Unlocked, 70% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Mageship: 100% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Mage Sight: 100% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Aura Sight: 100% Locked (Administered Block by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Magical Aliments:**_

 _ **Trust Compulsions Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Molly Weasley: 100% Weaken (Administered Potion by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Loyalty Compulsions Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Molly Weasley: 100% Weaken (Administered Potion by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **Hate Compulsions Keyed to Severus Snape, Slytherins: 100% Weaken (Administered Potion by Albus Dumbledore)**_

 **5% of Tom M. Riddle Soul Fragment: 100% Removed (By Jyuubi)**

 _ **Other Gifts:**_

 _ **Chakra: 50% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Demonic Chakra: 0% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Jinchuuriki- Jyuubi: 100% Unlocked**_

 _ **Bijuu Form: 0% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Senjutsu: 0% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Manjutsu: 0% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Mokuton: 50% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Souton: 40% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Raiton: 30% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Katon: 30% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Fuuton: 20% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Okami Sage: 5% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

 _ **Kitsune Mage: 0% Unlocked (Untrained)**_

Everyone looked down at the parchment with various emotions flickering through their faces as they read Raiden's information.

Griphook, Shinzo, Tetsuo, Akitoshi, and Remus paled drastically at the amounts of magical blocks and potions Dumbledore placed on Raiden. If they don't remove the magical blocks from Raiden, it would not only harm Raiden in the long run, but could potentially kill him; especially, the magical block on Raiden's magical core.

In fact, it was a miracle Raiden has survived this long having a block on his magical core. A child's magical core should to free, not locked nor sealed. If a child's magic is locked away, their magic, will accumulate and continue to put pressure until their magical core cannot hold in the magic and explode, killing the child in a huge magical blast. It's a reason it's illegal to bind a child magic.

Griphook cursed loudly, "We need to get these blocks and potions removed from you immediate, Mr. Senju-Potter. If we do not remove them, they will not only hurt you nut could potentially kill you. With your permission I can call one of our finest healers to remove them, but I must warn you, it will not be a pleasant." He stated grimly, his voice masked with concern for the child.

Shinzo ran his hand through his hair, his brow furrowed. "We'll aid in the process if needed."

Raiden looked at the men and nodded slowly, "… I'll endure any pain necessary to remove all blocks and potions from my body." Turning to Griphook, "I will accept your aid."

"Alright, the process will cost 25 galleons."

Raiden nodded, "Alright, please contact the healer. I would like to remove these blocks as soon as possible."

Writing a note, Griphook lifted his finger and murmured some words. As he finished the note disappeared in a golden light. Within seconds, another golden light appeared alongside another note. Griphook read the letter and nodded, "It seems one of our healers is willing to do the procedure. She needs to prepare the ritual and brew the potions needed, if you can return here tomorrow at this exact time she'll do it."

"Schedule it, and thank her for willing to help me." Raiden said truthfully.

Griphook nodded and quickly wrote back.

"Okay, now on to what you came here for." With a snap of his finger a huge stack of folders appeared on his desk. Griphook sorted through the files until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is… As I've said before, it seems Dumbledore has been taking from money, books, and family heirlooms from the Potter's vaults for quite some time now."

"When Dumbledore first appeared and requested entry to your vaults, it was the day Voldemort was vanquished. Dumbledore appeared with your vault key and took 10,000 Galleons from the Potter family vault, claiming it was going towards your family, who was going to take care of you, and set up a monthly payment towards Vernon's Dursley's account for 5,000 Galleons. He also took five books, one invisibility cloak, and a family ring." Griphook handed the file to Raiden as he continued.

"Since then, Dumbledore has been taking 10,000 Galleons every month, with an addition of 15,000 Galleons on your birthday. Over the past ten years, he has taken a total of 200,000,000 Galleons; 150,000,000 Sickles; and 100,000,000 Knut; alongside: three hundred books, fifty family heirlooms, and a couple of weapons and armor. He has tried to get into various properties; but without you present, he cannot access them much less know where they are located.

And, he hasn't been the only one to have access to your vaults. As posing as your magical guardian, Dumbledore has given one, Molly Weasley nee Prewett complete access to your vault and she has taken a total of 1,000,000 Galleons; 500,000 sickles; and 250,000 Knut; alongside various clothing, family heirlooms, rings, jewelry, and your mother's wedding dress."

"Is that all?" Raiden asked tensely, his magic going haywire as he continue to hear and read everything Dumbledore and his Molly Weasley have taken from him. His magic was struggling to break free and destroy anything. Black wisps of flames were dancing around his body, itching to burn everything in their path.

Griphook sighed, "No, Dumbledore also signed a marriage contract under your name, bounding you to wed, one, Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley's only daughter. According to the marriage contract, only Molly and Dumbledore seemed to have signed it. Molly's husband does seem to know about the contract, much less of his own wife having access to your vault. And neither do her other five children, with the exception of her two youngest, Ronald Weasley, who claimed you are his best friend and Ginerva Weasley, who declared she was going to marry you someday and become Lady Potter."

Shinzo, Tetsuo, and Akitoshi acted immediately, trying to calm Raiden down when his magic exploded. They tried calming him down, but it wasn't working as they liked; seeing as they had no choice, Shinzo placed his hand over Raiden's forehand and pulsed his magic towards Raiden while chanting. He quickly siphoned Raiden's excessive magic and stored it within a black sphere, until Raiden's magic calmed down.

Raiden gave Shinzo a tired smile and apologized for his out burst.

Griphook, Remus, and even Kuma were taken aback by the amount of pure magic Raiden released in his outburst. They all felt the intense pressure of Raiden's magic on them as it flicked through them and they couldn't help but shiver at the amount of power it had.

Thankfully, Shinzo managed to stop Raiden from causing any destruction inside Griphook's office, aside from the singed files. Griphook waved it off saying they were merely copies. He banished the burnt files with a wave of his hand and interlocked his fingers together over his desk.

"Now, that we know Dumbledore and Molly Weasley has stolen from you, we can reclaim everything they have stolen, with interest of course and proceed." Looking at Raiden, "we have enough evidence to bring up a case against Dumbledore and Molly Weasley and they'll be imprisoned in Azkaban for Line Theft, which would be fifty years in Azkaban; Dumbledore would face misuse of power serving an addition 25 years; and using illegal magical blocks and illegal potions on a child which would make Dumbledore face his lifetime in Azkaban, if not the Dementor's kiss." Griphook stated.

Raiden wanted to go forth and press the charges. He wanted nothing more than make Dumbledore pay for what he's done, but he knew Dumbledore would find a way to squirm his way from his charges and walk a free man. The man was too slippery and had Britain under his control, more or less.

Even Matsu agreed with him, it wouldn't be wise to try to attack Dumbledore just yet, it was too early.

Sighing, Raiden shook his head. "As much as I'll like to press charges it would be wise." Raiden paused, "however, it will certainly come handy to have everything they've done close by for when the time is right to reveal what they've done."

Griphook nodded, "Very wise decision, Mr. Senju-Potter. Dumbledore is, frankly, too powerful for you to do anything against him whether is magically or politically. He'll find a way to remove the accusations against him.

Now, what we could do is fashion a new key for you to use which will be keyed to your magic and blood. This will make any other keys Dumbledore or Molly may have become obsolete. Aside from giving you a new key, we can set forth and retrieve everything they have stolen from you, and audit your other vaults as well. Dumbledore and Molly will have no choice to return everything they have taken with a 15% interest, as well as be banned from all Gringotts banks."

"If they cannot afford to pay, they will have everything within their vaults striped and become yours. In Molly Weasley's case, you have the legal right to take the Prewett Lordship, and take over their vaults." Griphook gave them a bloodthirsty smile.

"Okay, set everything into motion. I want them to pay heavily for everything they have stolen. Nobody messes with me and doesn't pay the consequences. If they think they can walk over me they are wrong." Raiden replied with his own devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Cub, do you think it's really necessary?" Remus question lightly.

Raiden turned towards the werewolf and glared sharply. Raiden's emerald green eyes were blazing brightly, glowing with power the exact same shade of the killing curse making Remus and Moony whimper lightly. "Yes, they should've thought about the consequences before stealing from me and believe I will allow it, if anything is have proved I cannot trust Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley." Turning to Griphook Raiden asked, "Her husband and the other five children didn't know what she was doing, right?"

Griphook hummed, "I don't believe so. Her husband is Arthur Weasley, from a pure blood family. He works for the Ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Their eldest child is Bill Weasley; he's an astute young man with a bright mind and hard worker. He's finished his Curse Breaker training five ago and is one of your best Curse Breaker we've had. Their second eldest is Charlie Weasley, who finished his Dragon training four years ago and is currently working in Romania as a Dragon Handler. Their third child is Percy Weasley who'll be attending his fifth year at Hogwarts. Their fourth and fifth children are Fredrick and George Weasley, twins who'll be attending their fourth year at Hogwarts. Their sixth child is Ronald Weasley who'll be attending his second year Hogwarts, and finally Ginerva, or Ginny Weasley, who'll be attending her first year at Hogwarts."

"Hmm, I'll need to watch out for Ronald and Ginerva Wesley, then"

"It would appear so," Griphook commented, "Shall we make you a new key, now?" Raiden nodded.

Griphook reached into his desk and took out gold ingot before he retrieved another ornate dagger and gave it to Raiden. "All you need to do is cut your palm with his dagger and drop three drops of blood onto the golden bar."

Without further prompt, Raiden cut his palm and allowed three drops of blood to fall on the gold bar. As soon as his blood made contact with the golden bar, it made a loud hissing noise as a white light engulfed the bar.

When the light dimmed, the golden bar transfigured into a small ornate key. Griphook waved his hand over the key and chanted something in Gobbledygook. Once Griphook finished chanting, the golden key shined brightly before the blue glow dimmed.

Griphook took the key and handed it to Raiden, "This is your new key, be sure to keep it safe and don't let anyone have it unless you have complete trust in them." Raiden nodded.

"Great, now if you'll follow me, I'll escort your own personal vault your parents placed for you. Unfortunately, only you will be able to enter your vault and take as much money as you'll need. Everyone one else is welcome to join us or can stay here until we return." Everyone decided to wait for Raiden and Griphook seeing as they cannot entire the vault.

After the thrilling roller-coaster ride towards his vault, Griphook asked for the new key and opened Raiden's personal vault. As the locking mechanism of his vault opened slowly, Raiden's eyes widen as he saw the huge piles of golden, sliver, and bronze coins which were literally everywhere.

Looking around he turned to Griphook and asked, "Is there a money pouch or bag I could have or buy to carry my money around?"

Griphook reached into his pocket and took three tiny bags before he enlarged them to their original size.

"As the matter of fact, we have three bags you can purchase to carry your money. The first one you can purchase is the more economical bag it's called a moleskin pouch. It's made out of simple leather and can carry up to 100 galleons, 100 sickles, and 100 Knuts; as well as store small hand-held objects such as books, daggers, etc… This bag, however doesn't have any charms spelled on it, which is the reason they cost one galleon per bag."

"The second money pouch you can purchase for ten galleons, it's called a dragon-hide pouch. It's made out of dragon hide and can carry 10,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, and 10,000 Knuts; just like the moleskin pouch, the dragon-hide pouch can carry medium sized objects. It has a locating charm which can be used if you happen to lose your bag and can be tracked or you simply could come to us and we'll summon it for you or a single galleon. It has a shrinking charm in place so you can carry it in your pocket and enlarge it whenever you need to with a simple enlarging charm. This one cost five galleons.

And finally, there's the Bottomless pouch which as the name dictates is bottomless, meaning it has absolutely no limit how much money you can carry, or the size of the objects; and it's keyed directly to you vault. The bottomless money pouch is made from the finest dragon-hide and acromantula silk, making it practically indestructible and fire repellent. It has the same charms as the dragon-hide pouch with the addition of an anti-theft charm making it impossible to be stolen. It also has a blood lock, meaning it cannot be open by anyone other than you, as it's keyed to your blood. This bottomless pouch costs twenty-five galleons.

With an additional twenty galleons, we can add a checkbook and a debit card if you want, for whenever you want to make a huge withdraw and you don't want to pay with coins, or you're buying something in the Muggle world. Also, if you wished to convert you galleons into another currency all you need to do is write the amount you wish on the back of the checkbook and it'll be directly deposited into your bottomless pouch. The pouch and checkbook will also work in the Elemental Nation and will convert Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into Ryo."

Thinking about his options, Raiden knew which one would be the most useful. "I'll take one bottomless pouch with the checkbook and debit." Griphook gave him the bottomless bag with the checkbook and debit card. He cast the blood lock spells to key the bottomless bag directly to Raiden.

"How much money would I need to buy all of my school supplies?" Raiden asked

"Hmm, usually it'll cost a child around 60-90 galleons buy their school supplies, however if you allow me to make a suggestion, you should invest in a high-end trunk. Perhaps a six or seven compartment truck, seeing as you'll be using it throughout your stay at Hogwarts and it'll be quite useful afterwards as well. They are pricey, but they are worth it."

"How much to they usually cost?"

"Around 100-190 galleons each depending which one you decide to buy." Griphook replied.

"Would 3,000 galleons cover everything?"

Griphook nodded, "Yes, it should be more than enough to cover everything you'll need."

Raiden nodded and he walked into the vault, grabbing six handfuls of galleons, sickles, and Knuts before he exited and Griphook locked the vault, returning Raiden his key. The boy opened a sealing scroll and placed his money pouch and key inside before he locked it and placed it on the inside of his trench coat. Griphook looked at the sealing scroll oddly, but said nothing.

When the duo returned to Griphook's office, he was received a kind smile from Remus. The werewolf reached over as ruffled Raiden's hair as Raiden sat next to him, "got what you need cub?"

Raiden smiled, "yeah, I think I have everything I need." He replied.

"We're just about done. All we need to discuss is the number of lordship and duke-ships you seemed to inherit aside from the Potter Lordship. You'll have a great amount of pull on the Wizengamot once you are of age and can claim your seat.

Seeing as you have three lordships, the Potter's have five seats, Black's have seven seats, and Peverell's have eight seats within the Wizengamot. Not to mention the two Duke-ships you have from Gryffindor and Slytherin, that another ten additional seats each bring your total to forty seats. You also own half of Hogwarts as you are the direct heir of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

However, even though you are the heir of the Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin you first must take the heir test ritual, to test whether the family magic accepts you. Should the family magic accept you, you'll gain a tiny magic boost and might be able to gain a family gift, such as full Metamorphmagus status or another family gift. But, if the family magic rejects you it can kill you or do nothing." Griphook warned. "Regardless, we first must remove the magical blocks and potion from your body before you attempt the ritual."

Raiden gulped, "I understand."

"Good, now do you have any question?" Griphook asked.

"Actually, I do." Raiden paused; he felt Remus tensed up beside him. "Regarding the will of my parent's, would it be possible to have it read? Or possibly enter the main Potter Family Vault?"

Griphook stroked his chin with his clawed finger thoughtfully; he reached into his desk looking for a certain file, once he found it, he skimmed through it and sighed, "It appears Dumbledore convinced the entire Wizengamot to seal your parent's will until you are of age. There's absolutely nothing we can do to open it. As for you gaining access into your Family's main vault, you cannot. You must be of age or at least emancipated to gain access to any of them." Raiden scowled fiercely, but Griphook was done. "However, there is a loophole. If by any chance you're able to become emancipated you demand the Wizengamot to unseal it and have it read, and have access to any vault which belongs to you."

Raiden sighed, the chances of him becoming emancipated are every slim. He simply couldn't see a way he could do it without Dumbledore interfering. Guess he needed to find another way to find a way to free Sirius.

"Damn that old coot," Raiden cursed under his breath, shaking his head. He paused for a second, his eyes widening "wait; if Dumbledore has been 'keeping an eye on me' wouldn't he have been able to skim through any mail I might have received? I mean, if people look at me as this hero, children would've written to me, right?"

Griphook hummed, "yes and I assume correctly, you've never received any mail. We do offer a mail re-route service for five Galleons per month. Any mail you might receive is brought directly here and sorted through for anything curses, port-keys, or dangerous contexts or substances. After it's sorted and filtered everything, we'll place you mail within your mailbox inside Gringotts and it should be transported directly the twin mailbox you'll received. As long as you have the twin mailbox, you'll receive your mail no matter where you are and yes, it'll work if you're in another dimension."

"I think I'll need the mail service, I don't like the idea of Dumbledore reading my mail." Raiden commented.

"Very well," Griphook reached into his desk and took out the mailbox. Griphook chanting something in Gobbledygook and Raiden's name appeared in elegant script before Griphook duplicated the mailbox, giving Raiden the original. "It is done. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Griphook asked.

Raiden hesitated, "Just one more thing… Why are you helping me? I mean, not that I don't appreciated because I really do, but from what have read goblin aren't necessarily keen on wizards."

Griphook looked amused at the boy who was squirming in his seat, after a few seconds of silence, he answered his question. "Yes, it's true, we wizards aren't too keen on wizards, nor their affairs to be quite frank. The only reason I'm helping you is because you aren't like other wizards, Mr. Senju-Potter.

You have managed to impressed three very powerful Kitsune, and trust me, that's quite an accomplishment itself. Shinzo has showed me your battle with Tetsuo and it showed you have a warrior's spirit, something we goblins held high.

In your battle with Tetsuo, you depended on your skill rather than your magic; perhaps it was because you don't know how to control your magic fully, yet, you battled with honor despite knowing you wouldn't win against him."

"You have, also showed us respect unlike countless witches and wizards nowadays."

Raiden smiled at Griphook, he gave the goblin a true smile and extended his hand towards the goblin. The goblin looked at the hand strangely, but accepted the handshake. "It's a privilege to have your trust, Griphook and I promise not to betray it. If it isn't too much to ask, can you call me by my first name instead of my last name?"

Griphook's eyes widen at the question. He nodded slowly, "Very well, Raiden. I'll be expecting great things from you." Griphook watched the group leave his office and he smiled wickedly.

The Boy-Who-Lived was nothing like he was expecting, the boy who he just meet was going to be a force to be wrecking with and anyone who dared to oppose him will fail. He couldn't wait until a certain old coot will meet his match in the near future, but first he must send two letters to those foolish enough to steal from Gringotts.

* * *

"Okay cub its 3 o'clock, why don't we go grab your supplies before we go back to Potter Manor, unless you want to shop tomorrow?" Remus suggested.

"We're already here, we might as well buy my supplies." Raiden took out his bottomless pouch and grabbed a handful of galleons, he handed them to the Kitsune. "Why don't you guys go and explore. I doubt you guys want to stick around and watch me buy my school supplies."

Shinzo took the galleons and tried giving them back, but Raiden glared, daring the older Kitsune to return the money. Shinzo sighed, "Alright, we'll meet you at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ in two hours."

Raiden nodded, "Okay, see you guys there."

"Alright, let me see the list cub." Raiden took out the supply list and handed to Remus. The amber eyed man skimmed through the list, humming lightly. "Okay, let's go get you a trunk and bag to carry your things first. It's makes it easier to carry your books and ingredients."

"Okay, lead the way Moony." Remus smiled down at the boy, his inner wolf preening at their cub.

The trio walked through Diagon Alley until they reached a rather small shop cramped in-between, _Scribbulus Writing Instruments and Potage's Cauldron Shop_ , called Gordian's Trunk Emporium.

As they entered the shop, they were greeted by an old man wearing thick set of eyeglasses in leather apron holding onto carving tools, the man sets the tool down. "Welcome to Gordian's Trunk Emporium. My name is Gordian Evergreen, how may I help you today?" He asked kindly, eyeing the silver haired boy with red eyes swiftly before his eyes landed on the amber eyed man.

"Ah yes, we're looking for a trunk for my nephew." Remus said the elder man.

Gordian hummed, "A first year, I presume?" Remus nodded.

"Alright, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the standard school trunks." Gordian said, leading the group towards the middle section of the shop.

Gordian grabbed three wooden trunks, before he pointed at the first trunk "This trunk is the most basic trunk for students, it made from oak with brass metalwork and moleskin fastenings. It have two compartments, one for your stationary items and the other for your clothes. It's has a feather light charm attached to them making it for students to carrying them around. It has a simple lock mechanism with a single key. These trunks cost five galleon and five sickles."

"The second trunk is made from mahogany with brass metalwork and moleskin fastenings. Unlike the first trunk, this one has three compartments, and extra one to hold all of your potions ingredients. It has the same charms as the first trunk with the addition of a shrinking charm and enlarging charm built in. This trunk cost ten galleons."

"And finally there's the deluxe student edition trunk. This trunk is made from a mix of cherry wood and mahogany with sliver metalwork and dragon-hide fastenings. This trunk has four compartments and can hold twice as much as the previous two trunks. It has the same charms as the second trunk with the addition of an anti-theft charm which will send a light, stunning spell to whomever is trying to break into your trunk and it's locked is keyed directly towards your magic signature and will open to you. This trunk cost thirty galleons."

Raiden looked at the three trunks carefully, debating whether to buy one of these trunks or follow Griphook advice and buy a high end trunk. Deciding to follow Griphook's advice he turned towards the grey haired man, "These trunks are great and beautifully crafted, but I'm looking for a trunk which will last me a lifetime, rather than just my school years and then buy another trunk." He said politely.

Gordian eyed the boy carefully before he nodded. "Depends on what you are looking for, young man. I have countless of trunks which have five, six, or seven compartments in various sizes and styles. They also have different charms, wards, and locking mechanisms attached to them and different styles of wood, fastening and inscriptions. However, they are quite expensive, but if you have the coin to pay for them, they will last you a lifetime."

"I can more than pay for it, Mr. Evergreen. I'm willing to invest in a trunk which will last me a lifetime." Raiden said truthfully.

"Very well, if you follow me to the back of the shop, I'll show you all of the trunks which might interest you." Gordian led the trio to the back of his shop directly into his workshop. Raiden could see the trunks Gordian was working on and was impressed by the craftsmanship. He noticed various woods spanning out from oak to the finest of rarest tiger wood and aged yew.

"I currently have three trunks which might be perfect for you. If none of these trunks interest you, I can make a custom trunk if you'll like." Gordian walked into his workshop looking for the trunks and returned caring three beautiful trunks.

The first trunk Gordian placed on the table was a beautiful crafted Brazilian rosewood trunk mixed with hints of aged tiger wood and cherry wood; it had silver and gold metalwork and what seemed to be some sort of hide as fastenings, perhaps dragon-hide if he had to guess.

Raiden could help but reached and run his hand through the wood, feeling the magic that danced on the wood.

"This trunk has six compartments which includes: a full walk-in wardrobe and closet with an enchanted mirror, a personal library which can hold up to 25,000 books with a ledger to keep track all of your books, a compartment to hold off of your stationary items to last you a lifetime and store miscellaneous items, a full working potion station with enough storage room any potion master would ever want, a huge dueling room where you can hold your armor, weapons, or if you simply wish to practice your spell work. There's a lounge area for whenever you wish to escape and rest which can hold up to ten people, and finally one being a full suite including a working kitchen, bathroom, huge living room, a master bedroom and a guest room.

The charms attached to this trunk include: a feather-light charm, shrinking charm, enlarging charm, disillusionment charm, elemental repellent, and semi-sentient wards which will warn you whenever someone is trying to open it, Of course the anti-theft and locking wards will fully stun or knock back anyone who dares to open it. You can, of course, increase or decrease the stunning power, however you liked in the future.

The wards also stop anyone from using magic to try to open the trunk due to the locking mechanism which is keyed to directly to your blood, magic signature, and voice. Nobody will be able to open it no matter who much they try and if you ever happen to lose it you can easily recall it with a spell a created which I'll teach it to you. This trunk costs one hundred galleons and I'll even inscribe your initial for free and give you a bottomless satchel for free."

Raiden looked at the trunk in awe and nodded. This was the trunk for him, he just knew it was. While he hasn't heard what the other trunks had, they just didn't catch his attention for more than five seconds.

Don't get him wrong, the other two trunks were beautiful as well, but this one simply jumped out to him and he needed to have it.

"I'll take it," Raiden said as he reached into his bottomless pouched taking out his checkbook instead of galleons. He wrote the exact amount of money and signed his name in before handing it to the elder man.

Gordian's eyes widen as he saw the checkbook, he knew only wealthy Pure-bloods carried the Gringotts checkbook as they can more than afford it, he was glad he didn't brushed the boy aside. Taking the check, he stopped and turned towards the boy, "In order to key your blood, magic signature, and voice to the trunk all you need to do is place your palm over the lock on the truck and summon your magic towards your palm while you speak whatever you wished to be your password, the trickier the password the better. I'll go cash this, grab your satchel and be right back to inscribe your initials." Gordian said as he left the trio in his workshop.

As the elder man walked away, Remus turn and asked Raiden, "Are you going crazy with your money cub, I know you're rich, but perhaps it'll be best if you don't spend it silly?"

Raiden lifted an eyebrow, "I know I spend a lot of money for this trunk, but remember, I'm going to be in Hogwarts where the old coot practically lives and I don't want anybody messing with my trunk. I certainly don't want Dumbledore going through my stuff and this trunk will prevent that.

Plus, this is going to be the only trunk I will ever buy; it will last be a lifetime. If anything this was an investment for the future. Trust me, I know how to handle money just ask Kuma." He gave Kuma an amused smirked, which made the masked man shake his head amused.

Remus' brow furrowed a bit but agreed with Raiden point. He watched as Raiden placed his hand over the lock of the trunk and felt when he summoned his magic. He watched as the trunk shook slightly as it absorbed Raiden's magic and Raiden hissed softly as the truck drew some of his blood.

 ** _~ Open ~_** Raiden hissed in parseltongue, knowing nobody would be able to speak the serpent language other than him, making it the perfect password. He watched as the trunk clicked before he hissed again, closing the trunk. As soon as the trunk closed, Gordian appeared to notice Raiden closed his trunk successfully and didn't hear him hissing.

"Great, now here, this is the owner manual on how to take care of your trunk and more in-depth description of the charms it has installed and how to manage the wards." Gordian handed him a simple black leather satchel and a book. "Inside the owner manual's there's the spell I created to summon your lost trunk with detailed instruction. Now, can you give, you are initials so I may inscribe them on your truck."

Raiden nodded, "R.S.P." Gordian grabbed his golden inked quill and wrote Raiden's initials in an elegant script.

"Enjoy your trunk young man,"

"Thank you Mr. Evergreen, I hope you have a nice day." Gordian smiled at the boy as he watched the amber eyed man shrunk the trunk and placed it inside the boy's satchel. He watched as the trio walked away and turned back to his work station. As he was about to pick up his tools, he notices a stack of rosewood and yew wood playing at his table with a note. He read the note and smiled,

 ** _I hope you enjoy this wood, Mr. Evergreen. I know you are going to use it well and create other marvelous wooden trunks._**

 ** _Thank you,_**

 ** _R.S.P._**

He folded the note carefully before he put it inside his pocket in favor of inspecting the wood. He ran his hand through the wood and he gasped, feeling the pure power than ran through the wood. His eyes widen, knowing this wasn't just any ordinary wood, this was magical imbued wood was quite rare and extremely expensive.

He ran to see if he could catch up and thank the boy for the wood, but he couldn't find him or his companions. He looked around and returned to his shop, wondering if he'll ever see the boy again

* * *

Raiden and Kuma walked into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , and before Raiden could speak, they were greeted by a witch dressed all in purple with a bright, friendly smile.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked before Raiden could speak. "Another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact." She commented.

In the back of the shop was a boy who appeared to be Raiden's age, the boy had pale skin, dark blonde hair and honey colored eyes. He stood with a slight slouch as another woman dressed in blue, pinned up his long black robes adjusting them as she went along.

The woman is purple led Raiden over to the next boy and ushered him onto a stool before slipping a robe over his head and beginning to pin it the right length,

"Hello," Raiden said to the other boy. "Hogwarts too?" he asked.

The other boy hesitated slightly before he nodded meekly, "Y-yes," the boy said, eyeing the boy warily, but curiously. "A-Are you a first year?" he asked Raiden.

"Actually no, I'm a second year, transferring in," Raiden said, eyeing the meek boy curiously. "My uncle is up the street at the apothecary buying my potion ingredients and other supplies while a get my uniform"

"Oh, well I'm s-sure you're going to like Hogwarts." The blonde boy paused, "I-If you want, I can show you a-around. I'm a second year as well." He said with a hopeful tone underneath his voice, Raiden could almost hear the yearning tone.

 _'He must be lonely'_ Raiden mused.

Deciding on the spot he was going to befriend the blonde. He smiled at the other boy, "That would be extremely help and perhaps we can be friends? It would be great to have one friendly face at Hogwarts." He said truthfully, offering his hand to the other boy.

The other boy looked shocked at his admission and hesitated for a second before he shook the silver haired boy's hand. As soon as their hands met, Raiden suppressed a gasp as he felt his magic reacting towards the boy's touch, it was comforting and soothing. Raiden's smile grew as his ruby eyes twinkling brightly, "I'm Raiden by the way."

"Err, I'm N-Neville," Neville offered weakly. Just as he was about to say something, someone called Neville's name making him flinched slightly. Neville's smile and eyes dimmed significantly as an old woman dressed in a gaudy dress and an ugly hat entered the shop.

"Hurry up boy! We need to buy Circe know how many cauldrons you keep wasting."

Raiden frowned heavily at the woman and kept his mouth shut, he didn't like the way she was talking to his new friend. Just as Neville was about to walk away, he grabbed Neville's arm,"I'll see you at Hogwarts, yeah?"

A small blush crept up the Neville's chubby cheek and he smiled, "O-okay, see you there." He said softly and flinched for the second time as the woman yelled getting impatient.

Raiden sighed as the boy walked away and remained quiet as the women was finishing adjusting his robes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the woman finally finished adjusting all of Raiden clothes and paif for them. He made sure to buy extra sweaters, scarves, gloves, and cloaks; knowing it was going to be freezing during the winter at Hogwarts.

As he walked outside _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , he caught sight of Remus holding onto a gorgeous snowy owl with stunning yellow eyes and beautiful snow white feathers. The owl's yellow eyes meet his own emerald one's and they stared at each other, the owl's eyes pierced right through him as if it were, looking right into his soul, as if it were judged whether if he was worthy.

After what seemed hours, the owl chirped happily at him, demanding him to approached it. Raiden walked towards the cage owl and carefully petted the owl, which preen at his touch earning a soft smile from him.

Remus smiled at Raiden.

"Here," He said, handing the cage to Raiden carefully, "I thought you might like a way to write letters to others. She's a bit feisty, but she seemed to have taken a liking to you." The owl turned around and glared at Remus before it chirped angrily at the werewolf. Remus held is hands in front of him and apologized to the owl, "Sorry, I mean she's a highly intelligent and gorgeous owl." He said, appeasing the owl, who fluffed her feathers and nodded.

Raiden chuckled, "You're right. She's truly gorgeous. In fact, you are the most beautiful owl I have ever seen, aren't you girl." Raiden whispered. The owl turned around and if Raiden wasn't mistaken, the owl purred softly, puffing her chest proudly at his words.

Raiden stroked her head softly and asked. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. You need to name her seeing as it's yours."

Raiden hummed thoughtfully, thinking of a perfect name for the snowy owl.

"What about Hikari, it means light in Japanese?" The owl shook her head.

"Hmm what about Hera?" he said, watching as the owl looked away clearly disinterested in the name.

"Gaia"

Nothing,

"Hedwig?" as soon as the owl heard his suggestion, the owl bobbed her head cheerfully and chirped happily at the name. Raiden smiled, and stroked her head one last time, "Hedwig it is, a beautiful name, for a beautiful bird."

Turning his attention back to Remus, he smile at the werewolf and carefully hugged him, being mindful of the caged owl. "Thank you, Moony." He whispered.

"You're welcome, cub." He said hugging Raiden, "now come on, I have all of your supplies ready we're just missing your book." Raiden nodded.

He turned towards Hedwig, "I'm sure you don't like being in your cage do you, girl?" Hedwig chirped sadly, "If I let you out will be you able to make your way to Potter Manor?" He asked the owl.

Hedwig chirped affronted by Raiden's question, she glared at him as if she was saying 'what-do-you-take-me-for-', Raiden apologized and caressed her feathers tenderly. After a few compliments to stroke her ego, she chirped contently.

Raiden opened her cage and the snowy owl flew out, perching his shoulder trying to tame his hair before she gave up and nipped his ear. Raiden yelped as the owl drew some blood and before he could scold her, she flew off into the sky.

Remus shook his head, suppressing his laughter when Raiden glared at him. Kuma on the other hand, looked highly amused under his mask.

As they approached _Flourish and Blotts_ , they noticed the huge line which seemed to wrap around the corner around the bookstore, filled with countless chatting witches who were waiting for something.

Raiden frowned when he noticed a poster board in front of the bookstore with a picture of a pompous looking man with perfectly styled hair and a brilliant, but fake smile. Apparently, the man was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart, the same man who he needed to buy his book and was going to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, according to the poster.

"Huh, so he's going to be my teacher this year?"

Remus snorted, "Oh that man is nothing but a fraud, I've read his book and their absolute rubbish! There's no way you'll be buying his book."

Raiden raised an eyebrow at the man, but said nothing. The trio walked into the shop and started looking for the books Raiden needed. They completely avoided the Lockhart's books which were on display, after Raiden picked one up and skimmed through it, he agreed with Remus, the man was a fraud and an idiot.

Remus decided to look Raiden's school books, while Raiden looked around for books which interested him. He noticed the bookstore hand hundreds of sections within and couple section interested him great such as: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Mind Magic and Defense/Offensive Magic.

He looked through the countless books and took those which interested him. He made a note to grab a couple books on Occlumency and Legilimency. He remembered the Hokage asked him if he ever came across books which might help the Yamanaka and the Konoha ninja, to bring them back to the village. He wasn't sure if they were going to be helpful, but it didn't hurt to try; plus, if they didn't work they will still be useful for him.

In the end, Raiden had three books on Ancient Runes, two on Arithmancy, ten books of History, one book on Potions, seven books on Defensive Magic, and finally, two books on Herbology. Bring the total twenty- two books, not including two other books on Occlumency and Legilimency.

Some of the titles included: _Advanced Rune Translation: Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo, Rune Dictionary, and Spellman's Syllabary, New Theory of Numerology: Numerology and Grammatica, by M. Carneiro, Numerology, by L. Wakefield, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Hogwarts, A History by Bathilda Bagshot, Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, Modern Magical History, Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Book of Potions by Zygmunt Budge, Book of Potions by Zygmunt Budge, Abracadabra: An A-Z of Spooky Spells, Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners, Guide to Advanced Occlumency, Practical Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook, Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, Self-Defensive Spellwork, Updated Counter-Curse Handbook (Second Revised Edition), Ingredient Encyclopedia, and finally, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. (_)_

When Remus saw Raiden holding the massive stack of book, he shook his head. He wasn't going to comment on the mountain on books Raiden had, he did skim through the titles and approved of the books Raiden picked out, he was going to need a couple in the next years he'll spend at Hogwarts and it certainly help Raiden to have an edge of his peers.

It reminded him of Lily. The beautiful red hair woman was quite the bookworm and wanted to know everything she could about magic and the Wizarding world. Her green eyes would sparkle whenever she saw the books, gleaming bright as she read. He remembered the days he'll see her inside Hogwarts's library reading book after book and taking notes, it no wonder she was the brightest witch of her year and become a Charm mistress at a young age.

He wondered if Raiden was going to be a Ravenclaw, it seemed the boy had an unquenchable thirst of knowledge which every Ravenclaw had. However, Raiden was extremely cunning and highly ambitious which he'll fit right in Slytherin.

His bravery and courage was unquestionable, Remus knew the boy wouldn't hesitate to enter battle in order to protect those he loved and Griphook was right, Raiden had the spirit of a warrior, so he could easily be a Gryffindor. But his loyalty to his village and those he cares would make him a great Hufflepuff.

Raiden could easily be sorted in any house; he showed all of the traits of all four houses, making it hard for him to guess where Raiden will be sorted. Regardless of whatever house he's sorted in, Remus will support Raiden one-hundred percent.

"Come one, let's pay for these." Remus suggested.

The trio walked towards the shopkeeper and smirked as the man's eyes widen as the mountain of books they were going to buy. The man ranged up the book which came to a total of one hundred sixty-five galleons and twenty-two sickles. Raiden reached into his bottomless money pouch and took the exact amount to the man.

"You know, if you want I can warp all of these books for you. Free of charge, of course," the man suggested.

Raiden nodded, "That would be great, actually. I certainly don't want to carry these books all over Diagon Alley."

The man chuckled, "I bet." The man took out his wand and swished over the books, shrinking them before he placed them within a wooden box and wrapped it up. He reached under his table and took about a catalog, couple of bookmarks, a card, and a small book bag. He placed them over the wooden box and gave it to the boy.

"Here, this is our book catalog and a membership card. On the first of every month, we send out book catalogs to our customers who spend a total of one hundred galleons or more, becoming a member of our shop automatically. As a member of our shop, you get first priority over new releases, discounts, and book request. Not to mention a set of magically enchanted book markers who'll not only save your place, but will automatically make quick annotations as you read by simply repeating what you wish to annotate and a free book bag to carry your books.

All you need to do to activate your membership is: sign your name on the membership card with his quill and place the tip of your wand on the card, and if you have a Gringotts debit card, you tap it on the membership card. It will key your magic to our registry and let us know to whom we send the books to. It also keys it directly to your Gringotts account, so you don't have to worry about coming here to pay for any books you order from the catalog, they'll charged to your account directly. And before you ask, everything you buy will be strictly confidential." The man winked, as he handed Raiden the quill.

Raiden took the quill and signed his name finalizing Raiden's membership.

"Great, you're now an official member of _Flourish and Blotts_. Be sure to come back!"

As they were about to leave the bookstore, they stumbled into a family of seven red heads who were glaring at a sliver eyes boy with slicked-back blonde hair and pale skin. The blonde boy seemed to be around his age and had slightly pointy features with a better-than-thou air around him. Looking at the boy's clothes, Raiden knew the boy must be rich.

 _"Shut it, Malfoy!"_ The small red headed boy snarled back, his ear was bright red as he glared at the laughing boy.

It was clear whatever the blonde boy said insulted the whole family, as they were looking slightly ashamed, and if Raiden had to guess the blonde boy must've called the red haired family poor by the worn-out clothes they wore.

Don't get him wrong, Raiden didn't judge anyone by their race, skin color, or financial status. Raiden didn't care if someone was poor or rich, what mattered to him was how they carried themselves and how they treated others.

Just as the blonde boy was going to bark another insult, a tall, well- dressed man with long sun-bleached hair tied with a black velvet ribbon and mercurial silver eyes walked next to the blonde boy who was clearly his son by their similar looks. The regal man placed his black cane in front of his son, stopping him from saying anything else. The blonde boy blushed brightly and stepped back.

 _"Now, now, Draco," (-)_ the tall man tsked slightly disappointed by his son action. _"Play nice." (-)_ The man drawled out.

The man looked at the family with sharp eyes, _"Now let's see. Red hair, vacant expression," (-)_ he glanced over to the redheaded girl who was holding on a cauldron with a single inside of it, he reached into and took out skimming through then noticing it wasn't a new book, _"tatty, second hand books."(-)_ He paused for a second as the father of the red headed children approached and said, _"You must be the Weasley's." (-)_ He drawled out with a hint of disdain.

The red headed father tried to send his children outside, but failed when the silvered eyed man landed on him. _"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weasley Senior." (-)_

 _"Lucius," (-)_ the red headed man drawled out.

 _"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids, I do hope they're paying you overtime… but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard… if they don't pay you well for it?"(-)_ Draco snickered at the backhanded insult, which infuriated the father and his family.

 _"We have a very, differed idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." (-)_ He drawled back.

 _"Clearly," (-)_ he paused, staring at the man before he walked towards the girl and place her book back into her cauldron, however nobody noticed the black book he added to the girl's cauldron expect for Raiden and Kuma.

Lucius gave Arthur one last look before he turned around and left the family alone. His son, Draco walked towards the short red haired boy and glared at him before he followed his father, leaving the family.

Arthur smiled tightly at his family and noticed Remus next to a masked man and a slivered haired boy with eerily ruby red eyes.

"Remus?" he frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

Remus smiled at the man sheepishly, "Hello Arthur, I needed to grab a book and figure I take my aunt's kid with me." He lied without hesitating.

Arthur nodded, "I didn't know you had an aunt. Is he new to Hogwarts?"

Remus shook his head, "No, his mother figured she'll home school him or hire a couple of tutors for him."

Arthur looked at the boy strangely, wondering as to why he wasn't going to Hogwarts. Raiden noticed and smiled at the man, "my mum figured with my looks, people might make fun of me. I mean I have white hair and red eyes, which is not common, the Muggle children used to make fun of me and torment me so much my mum wanted to home school me."

Arthur gave him an understanding smile, his eyes soften, "Ahh, I see." He extended his hand, "I'm Arthur Weasley, and is a pleasure to meet you…?"

Raiden took his hand and smiled, "Roxas Winterfell, and it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"And these are my children: Ginny, Ronald, Fred, George, and Percy; and of course, my lovely wife Molly. Kids, say hello."

Raiden suppresses the angered, which filled his veins as he heard the name of the people who wanted to control him and use him. He, of course, masked his negative emotions and gave them all a charming smile. He walked towards Mrs. Weasley taking her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley. May I say you look quite beautiful today," he said politely before he kissed her hand, making the women blush madly.

Molly stifled a giggled and smiled at the charming young man, her cheeks still red. "It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas."

Raiden smiled at her charmingly before he did the same to Ginny, the poor girl turn as red as a tomato and sighed heavily, with a dreamy look in her eyes as he smiled at her. Raiden turned his attention to the second youngest boy and shook his hand offered a small smile.

When he got to the twins, he was taken aback by the amount of questions they were firing at him. Mr. Weasley scolded the twins, but Raiden waved it off and answered the twin's questions.

"Yes, this is my real hair color. Yes my eyes are naturally red. And no, my hair has a mind of its own and no matter how much I try I cannot tame it, if anything it gets worse."

"Brilliant," Fred exclaimed, he extended his hand to touch his hair and waited for Raiden who nodded.

"Whoa, it's so soft! George you need to feel his hair."

George ran, he ran through Raiden hair and gasped, "You're right Fred! It's as soft as a cloud!"

Raiden chuckled, "It's both a curse and a blessing." Raiden commented. He liked the twins, they seemed like the people who loved to prank and want others to underestimate them. He knew from the twinkle in their soft hazel eyes, they were hiding secrets from his family and hiding their true selves.

After a couple of seconds of continuously petting his hair, the twins stopped and gave him a huge smile. "Thanks mate!" They exclaimed as they both trusted their hands at him. Raiden took both of their hands and shook them, he secretly sends a tiny shock enough to make their hair stand up and laughed at their indigent expression on their faces before they melted away and laughed alongside him.

"Wicked, how did you, do that!" The twin asked, finishing each other sentence.

Raiden smirked at them, "A magician never reveals his secret." He winked at them before offering his hand to the last teen looked at his hand suspiciously, as if he was going to shock him.

After a couple of awkward seconds, he shook his hand and introduced himself as Percy Weasley.

"Roxas, we should get going, your mum is waiting for and you know how she is when we're late for dinner." Remus said lightly.

Raiden nodded, "you're right." He smiled at the Weasley clan, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, but we needed to get going."

Molly smiled," of course, dear,"

The trio left the Weasley clan behind at the book store and they headed to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ , where Shinzo, Tetsuo, and Akitoshi were sitting at a booth eating an ice cream sundae. They joined the Kitsune, sharing stories of their day.

As it turn out, the Kitsune spend their day exploring the sketchy side of Diagon Alley, called Knockturn Alley, where they found various old books, rare ingredients they can use for potions and alchemy, and mysterious objects which seemed to be cursed.

"So, have you gotten everything you need brat?" Tetsuo asked.

"It appears so." Raiden replied, but paused," I just need to come back tomorrow for, you know what."

Shinzo hummed, "That you do," He commented, his eyes and voice softened, "don't you worry, we'll be there to aid on the ritual." He assured earning a small smile from the boy.

Reaching into his yukata, he took out a scroll and opened it, taking out a golden egg before he handed it to Raiden. "Here, they told me this was a familiar's egg. It uses your magic and created the perfect familiar for you, as long as you have contact with the egg for five hours a day, it should hatch within two-three months. The seller said the more love and care to of the egg, the greater the chance you'll be bond when it hatches."

Raiden took the golden egg and cradled it against his chest, "Thank you." Shinzo handed Raiden an incubator for the egg, to keep the egg safe and warm at all times. The Kitsune chief smiled and waved it off, "It's no problem, think of it as an early birthday present from us." Tetsuo and Akitoshi nodded, smiling at the boy.

* * *

 ** _E/N:_ Woot, this chapter and say is finally over! I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter. The next chapter will focus on the purification ritual for Raiden, and their return to the Elemental Nation, Remus will have his interrogation before he can settle in Konoha, and finally, Raiden and Naruto will talk and reconcile.. . I may or may not add their first day with their teams and team captains. **

**(Oh, Raiden and Naruto will be spending time apart from each other, I want them to have their space and have Naruto not being too dependent on Raiden. Raiden will be spending some time with Kiba and Hinata, I want to showcase their friendship a bit more. While Naruto will be spending his time with Konohamaru, Iruka, and maybe getting to know Remus a bit more.)**

 **Oh boy, I always struggle with this part and hope it's correct. *fingers crossed***

 _ **(_) - Most Books names and authors were taken from Harry Potter's Lexicon**_

 **(*) - _Hogwarts's Letter and list, taken from the first Harry Potter book written by J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. (pg.51 and pg.67)_ **

**_(+) - Inscription on the second door of Gringotts, taken from the first Harry Potter book written by J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. (pg.72) _**

_**(-) - Dialogue is taken directly from the second Harry Potter Movie, book written by J.K. Rowling movie produced by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. : Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Purification Ritual

_**A/N:**_ **Oh my freaking beakers! This chapter was perhaps the hardest chapter I've ever written so far. Y'all have no idea just how much I struggled with the interrogation scene, I literally had to start this chapter six freaking times! Grrrr... So I apologize if Remus' interrogation scene is lacking... I tried my best... and I still have to write three more later on...**

 **But all my struggles and mental breakdowns are worth it in the end because you guys and gals are amazing! I know I keep on saying it, but it's the true! I'm glad you guys and gals are enjoying this story and each time I have a new person following, or favorite this story, or even leaving review, it makes me excited and gives me the drive to continue writing :3**

* * *

 **Okay, soooo remember when I said there was a six month difference between the Elemental Nations and Earth... here's how the timeline works... and the reason as to why i brought it up is because this chapter deals with Raiden's birthday (kinda, this chapter doesn't really focuses on his birthday but it's his birthday... sooo yeah... anywho...) which is on July 31st on Earth. But then i thought if Raiden were to have his birthday on July 31 on the Elemental Nation timeline it would make everything messy determining his age and shiz... Soooo, to solve it Raiden's birthday on Earth will stay the same, and when he's in the Elemental Nations it will be on January 31st... It's on the same day...kinda-ish... {Ugh, I kinda regret doing the different Timeline! }**

 _ **Elemental Nations Timeline - Earth Timeline**_

 _ **January - July**_

 _ **Febuary - August**_

 _ **March - September**_

 _ **April - October**_

 _ **May - November**_

 _ **June - December**_

 _ **July - January**_

 _ **August - Febuary**_

 _ **September - March**_

 _ **October - April**_

 _ **November - May**_

 _ **December - June**_

* * *

 **Main Pairing: Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 **Side Pairings: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato Tenzou, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 **Tags: Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Alpha Raiden(Harry), BAMF Raiden(Harry), BAMF Naruto, BAMF Neville, Powerful Raiden (Harry), Smart Raiden (Harry), Jinchuuriki Raiden (Harry), Protective Raiden (Harry), Dom Raiden (Harry), Grey Raiden (Harry), Animagus Raiden (Harry), Animagus Neville, Animagus Fred and George, Shy Neville, Harem, Threesomes- M/M/M, M-preg & Surrogacy, Creature Inheritances, Familiar bonds, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mokuton Raiden (Harry), Souton Raiden (Harry), Earth Elemental Neville, Water Elemental Fred, Air Elemental George, Fire Elemental Viktor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Humor, Mages and Sages,**

* * *

 ** _Here's a small recap of what has happened prior to this chapter:_**

* * *

 ** _January 30_** ** _th (Saturday)_** ** _1992_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Meeting with the Kitsune Chief_**

 ** _5:00 am - Raiden wakes up in the hospital, has an interesting conversation with Kakashi, and gets discharge from the hospital_**

 ** _6: 30 am - Shinzo gets word of the Ryuusuke and Kuro heirs via Akitoshi and sends a letter to Tetsuo_**

 ** _7: 00 am - Tetsuo receives Shinzo's letter; meets Raiden and takes him to the Kitsune Forest; Raiden meets Shinzo and brings the Kitsunes up-to-date; Raiden and Tetsuo fights each other_**

 ** _12:00 Noon - Raiden and the Kitsunes talk to Sarutobi before they leave to meet the Shogun and taking Kuma with them_**

* * *

 ** _January 30_** ** _th (Saturday)_** ** _1992_**

 ** _Chapter 11: The Shogun of Japan_**

 ** _12:30 p.m - Raiden and company meet with the Shogun and discuss Raiden's situation,_**

 ** _(Naruto P.O.V.)_**

 ** _10:00 am - Naruto wakes up and freaks out because he can't find Raiden; he realizes what he has done, and reads Raiden letter,_**

 ** _(Raiden's P.O.V.)_**

 ** _1:00 pm - Raiden and company meet Remus; Raiden and Remus have a moment; Matsu scolds Remus for being stubborn; Raiden brings Remus to to date with what has happen to him and discuss_**

* * *

 ** _July 30th (Saturday) 1992,_**

 ** _Chapter Twelve: Potter Manor and Hogwarts's Letter_**

 ** _2:00 p.m. -_ Raiden and company arrived at Potter Manor and rested for a bit before Raiden received his Hogwarts's Letter**

 ** _2:40 p.m -_ Raiden and company traveled to Diagon Alley; visited Gringotts to checked Raiden's Vaults and discovered what Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny been doing behind Raiden's back; Raiden and company left Gringotts and bought Raiden; Raiden meet the Weasley Clan; Raiden received his Familiar Egg as a gift from the Kitsunes **

* * *

**To Fanboy2000: I'm still debating whether Raiden will end up playing Quidditch or not. But if he does, then he'll either going to be a beater or seeker. If I recall correctly, he did show promise being a beater. And yes, Raiden will be learning how to cast wandless magic and will being using the fake wand he made using his Mokuton to trick others. He'll be using a staff by his third year and forth year before he moves to a focusing object like a tattoo, sword, ear studs, or something else.**

 **To CheekyChamp2015: I originally posted this story on Ao3 before I brought it on here and I've added more Author's notes on here and conduct polls on here instead of Ao3 because it's easier. Maybe that's why they seem different.**

 **To ThomasNealy:** **I can see and understand why it might bother you that other authors list money in bunch of Sickles and Knuts, it's redundant. You did say it yourself, it's spare change; but it gives a sense of quantity of how much he has in his vaults. Well, that's my reasoning as to why a included the Sickles and Knuts in Raiden's bank statement.**

 **To Moonshine24: Yes! I was just finishing playing Kingdom Hearts 2 before I wrote chapter 12 and when it was time to give Raiden his fake name, my mind literally went blank until Roxas' Theme started playing in my head... and boom He became Roxas...**

 **To Yukino76: Oh trust me, Dumbledore is going to pay very dearly. He will regret trying to control Raiden's life, and so will anyone else who tries to control Raiden.**

 **To bearfan23: Heck yeah, Ron is going to suffer many** **unexplainable mishaps during Herbology class... muhahahah *evil laugh***

* * *

 **~ Parseltongue~**

 **{Taking in a different language"}**

 **["Demon talking via mental link"]**

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Jutsus used in this Chapter:**

 **1.) Shintenshin no Jutsu: Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Technique**

 **2.) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Purification Ritual and Return to Konoha**_

 ** _January 31st 1992, 10:30 a.m._**

 ** _Senju Compound, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

Stare... Stare... Stare...

Stare… Stare… Stare…

Stare... Stare… Stare…

"Ugh, I give up!" a certain blued eyed blonde cried out loud in frustration, throwing his arms in the air in utter boredom as he watched water droplets racing each other down his cold glass of water.

He's been staring at the glass of water for the past thirty minutes trying to think of a way to pass the time as he waited for his best friend to return back to Konoha. He planned on going down to Training field 12 to train for a while, but it seemed it was the hottest day of the year and it wasn't even summer!

Naruto grumbled quietly, "What to do… what to do?" He murmured to himself, as he got up from his chair and exited the kitchen. Walking into the living room, he threw himself on the comfy couch, thinking of what he could do to waste some time before Raiden's arrival.

* * *

 ** _July 31st, 1992 11:30 a.m._**

 ** _Diagon Alley, London, England_**

It's about half an hour before Raiden's appointment with the goblin healer at Gringotts; and Shinzo, Kuma, Remus, and Raiden just arrived at Diagon Alley. Tetsuo and Akitoshi weren't able to accompany Raiden because they were needed elsewhere; Tetsuo needed to return to his mate and Akitoshi needed to brew a couple of potions that only he could brew. The two Kitsunes apologized to Raiden and wished him good luck on his purification ritual before they left, right after breakfast.

As the quartet was approaching Gringotts, Remus placed a hand on Raiden's shoulder and squeezed lightly, trying to appease Raiden's tension and worries. He couldn't fault him for worrying about the ritual, it was an extremely painful ritual; with the potential of being lethal. Shinzo explained the process and they knew what to expect, and Remus wanted to curse Dumbledore to oblivion and beyond for endangering his cub.

"It's going to be okay, cub. We're going to be with you all the way," he whispered into Raiden ear. Raiden gave him a shaky smile, his red eyes were still a filled with worry, but flickered with confidence that shined through them illuminating his eyes with fiery determination.

Shinzo smiled, "Remus is right. You're going to be fine." Shinzo assured.

"Yeah," he said whispery, "I'll be fine."

The quartet entered the bank greeting the guards again as they did the previous day; however, this time around they greeted them in their native language which shocked the guards. After their initial shock subsided from hearing their native language, the guards returning the greeting back with a sharp smile.

Gobbledygook, the goblin's native language was an extremely complicated and complex language to speak. It took Remus and Raiden about three hours of practicing and memorizing couple of words and greetings in Gobbledygook.

As they walked towards the goblin teller, they noticed the same blonde man and boy from yesterday, if Raiden recalled correctly, they were Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy, whom were part of the elite circle of pureblood families of Britain. They were wearing the finest of robes Raiden has ever seen, clearly showing off their money.

Raiden snorted loudly, as he saw the blonde boy trying his hardest to emulate his father, but failing miserably. The blonde seemed to have noticed his muffled laughter and glared hotly at him, trying to intimidate him into submission, but it only made Raiden laugh harder.

The blonde boy's lips quirked up in distaste, mercurial silver eyes glaring daggers at him. Raiden watched as the blonde saunters towards him dramatically, as if he owns Gringotts.

Raiden knew his type just by looking at him, it was painfully obvious the blonde boy was a total daddy's boy who wanted his father to notice him, which is the reason he tries his best to emulate him to the best of his ability in hopes to get his father's approval. He's already seen him act yesterday, the boy was spoiled rotten.

The father and son carried themselves with a 'holier-than-thou' air that clings onto them, as if they're superior to everyone because they are wealthy; they love to flaunt their money and status around; though, the father was subtler than his son by leaps and bonds.

Raiden sighed deeply; he didn't want to deal with another spoil rich brat who obviously was going to try to humiliate him. He already had to deal with Sasuke who's constantly on his case trying to humiliate him because of his unresolved daddy's issues and moronic avenger-complex his older brother left him and yearns for revenge against this brother.

"What's so funny, mud-blood!" the blonde demanded hotly.

Raiden looked at him weirdly before cocking up eyebrow "Mud-blood?" questioned Raiden, befuddled by the odd term.

Remus ignored the crowd, which seemed to have gathered around them, looking at them with interest and answered Raiden's question. "It's a derogatory word, or rather an insult. It's used to call a Muggleborn witch or wizard, whose parents are Muggles. Mud-blood, literally means they have dirty blood with would only serve to infect other pureblood and infect magic itself. Many Pureblood families look down at Muggleborns for the sole belief, they are contaminating magic and shouldn't be allowed to use their magic." Remus explained.

Raiden eyebrows shot up in surprise, before he laughed, making the blonde rage increase. "Wow, bigotry at its finest." He turned his attention to the fuming boy in front of him and shook his head sadly "I'm so sorry for you, may you someday see the light and lose your bigotry." He said smugly, making the blonde boy sputter.

The blonde stood up straight and puffed out his chest, making himself look bigger, but Raiden was five inches taller him and had the bigger build which didn't help the blonde at all. Instead, he took out his wand from his sleeve and thrust it under Raiden's throat.

Loud gasps were heard, and Raiden looked amused at the boy whose silver eyes were filled with humiliation and anger. Raiden tsked, "My, my, quite trigger-happy, aren't you." The boy pushed his wand deeper into Raiden's throat and was about to speak a curse when he was pulled back by his fuming father.

"Draco, seize this at once!" his father demanded fiercely, keeping an emotionless face on and his anger at bay. The man was good at hiding his emotions, much better than his son; was who as it turns out, was quite easy to rile up much to Raided amusement.

Draco's wand arm limped to his side under his father's strong grip. His face blushing red in embarrassment as the scene he caused.

 _'A Malfoy never lost his cool, and now his father was angry at him! And it was the silver_ _haired boy's fault!'_ Draco thought bitterly.

Lucius released his son's arm and turned towards the sliver haired boy with red eerie eyes. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared into those blood ruby eyes, seeing the power that lurked behind those haunting eyes. It oddly reminded his Lord's red eyes.

Masking his shock and weariness, he looked at the men who surround the boy. The first one who caught his attention was the man who was standing behind everyone else, or rather looming behind the boy, as if he were his bodyguard. The man wore an animal masked which covered his entire face. Only his brown hair was visible.

The next man was a tall and well-built man with silver hair, the same shade as the boy's but had crystalline blue eyes, instead of ruby red eyes. The man wore strange looking clothes which seemed to look oriental in style, he wondered if the man as perhaps the boy's father or relative.

The last man was the only one he recognized. Oh, of course he knew who that man was. It was Remus Lupin, James Potter's best friend and Sirius' Black's mate. He noticed the man was looking rather healthy since the last time he's seen him.

"Lupin," Lucius drawled out.

"Malfoy" Remus drawled back, his jaw tightening with anger and tension.

His eyes flickered to the boy and Remus eyes followed; he gave the boy a fake smile, "I apologize for my son's actions, Mr.?" He paused, inquiring the boy's name.

Before Raiden could answer, an armored goblin with a sword sheathed on his hip walked towards them and bowed towards Raiden and his group, shocking Lucius and the other who was watching the spectacle Draco created. The goblin smirked, "Mr. Peverell, your appointment is in five minutes, I'm to take within the chamber once you're ready."

Raiden smiled at the goblin and bowed, speaking in Gobbledygook he replied, **{"Okay, lead the way, honorable goblin"}** He hid his smirked when he heard the audible gasps from the crowd and Lucius incredulous look.

The goblin smiled sharply, revealing his sharp teeth, **{"It'll be my pleasure, honorable wizard."}**

Raiden nodded and turned to Lucius, with a sickly sweet smile on his face, "I apologize, Lord Malfoy, but I'm afraid I have matters to attend."

Lucius smiled tightly, "Ahh, of course Mr. Peverell."

Just as they were leaving, Raiden saw as Draco lost his color, turning a ghostly pale white realizing exactly who he just insulted and threaten with his wand. The blonde boy knew exactly who the Peverell family were, the Peverell are an extremely powerful and ancient pureblood family who could easily trace their family line to the age of Merlin, not a family anyone wished to trifle with.

The quartet followed the armored goblin deeper into Gringotts until they arrived within a white, sterile looking chamber. He walls and floors were barren with the exception of a large rune carved within the center of the floor.

Griphook and another goblin, which Raiden assumed was the healer, were standing in the middle of the room, talking to each other when they notice they entered the room. They stop their conversation and motion for them to come closer, the armor goblin bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. As the door closed, the door glowed brightly before it disappeared.

"Are you ready Raiden?" Griphook asked the boy.

Raiden nodded in return with a tight smile, "As I ever will, Griphook." He turn towards the female goblin and bowed respectfully, **{"I thank you, honorable healer, for accepting to aid me with this purification ritual."}** He said in perfect Gobbledygook, it was one of the phrases Shinzo demanded he memorize. The goblins looked at him in shock; they were taken aback by the boy speaking in their native language. Few seconds passed before the female goblin smiled kindly at him, "I didn't know you could speak our native tongue, young man." She replied. Raiden smiled sheepishly, "I'm not fluent nor I could hold a long conversation; truth be told. However, I do wish to learn your native tongue, it's quite beautiful and quite complex."

Griphook nodded, "It is," he confirmed. " And it's the reason the wizards never take the chance to learn our language, much less our culture or history; although, we don't like to share our history much less culture with them, so we don't fault them. But we do offer lessons on our language, both verbal and written. Gobbledygook is perhaps one of the most challenging languages in the magical world, besides ancient elvish."

"Aye, but perhaps we can discuss this later; we must start this ritual at once." She told them seriously. Griphook nodded sharply. She motioned Raiden to walk towards the center of the room, right inside a runic circle.

"Before we start, I must ask you disrobe, please. You may leave your underwear on if you wish." Raiden nodded and took off his clothes and handed them to her. He watched as the healer eye's opened widely as soon as she felt the weight of his clothes.

Once he was standing with only his underwear on him, the healer handed Griphook his clothes, the goblin later placed in the ground carefully, not wanting to damage the floor under the extremely heavy weight of Raiden's clothes.

"Great, now remove any seals, charms, or spells you have on your body as they may interfere with the ritual. I'm aware of your status as a Jinchuuriki and this ritual wouldn't harm him or the seal in any way, but if you wish, you may ask him to exit your body until the ritual is over." Raiden asked Matsu what he wished to do and the wolf demon decided to stay during the ritual, in which Raiden nodded mentally.

Slowly, his silver hair and red eyes bleed to their former states, near pitch-black, messy hair and stunning 'Avada Kedavra' green eyes with a golden ring around his irises. Raiden bit his thumb drawing blood and ran it over his left forearm, unlocking his chakra completely.

Remus and Kuma both gasped as they felt the sudden influx of chakra flowing through Raiden; more so Kuma. The goblins and Shinzo felt the influx of power emitting from the boy, but they didn't comment they simply waited until Raiden assured them he was ready.

The healer nodded sternly, "Okay, we're ready to start the ritual." She turned towards the humans and the Kitsune, "In a moment, I will draw a containment circle around us, warding everyone within the circle from any outside disturbances… You have two options; you may stay here and watched the ritual or exit the room. If you choose to stay, I cannot emphasize how important it is for you not to interfere during the ritual. Not only for the boy's sake, but ours as well, this ritual is highly dangerous and can cause Raiden's magic to attack anyone when we least expect it. It's the reason why magical blocks are highly dangerous." She told the group solemnly, she waited for them to leave the room where the door reappeared but nobody moved.

"Very well, please stand ten feet away from the runic circle as I bring up the containment wards," she stared at the Kitsune and nodded, allowing him to enter the circle while the other two humans walked away from the runic circle on the floor. Closing her eyes, she began chanting in Gobbledygook. Her body began to glow slightly as he spoke, the runes on the floor glowed brightly until a golden dome appeared around them before it shimmered and dimmed just as she finished chanting.

She reached into her medic bag and took out a wooden chest. She opened the chest and took out the necessary ingredients for the ritual and played them from a table she took out as well. She turned to Shinzo and said, "As soon as I finish drawing the runes on his body, I need to be ready to absorb any magical discharges he may emit. I will be unblocking every single block individually, he has too many blocks to do them all at once and I fear it will be too much for his body to handle all at once, this way it'll be much safer."

Shinzo nodded solemnly and summoned his staff to him. A beautiful white and grey staff with an emerald and blue sapphire gems adorned the tip of his staff, the gems themselves were glowing brightly with power. Shinzo banged the staff against the floor and it shot out five blue balls of light from the tip over where Raiden was standing. The blue balls of lights were simply floating in the air above Raiden, waiting for something to happen.

The healer nodded, humming to herself as he walked towards Raiden with a bowl filled with a black inky substance. She stood in front of him and handed him a black onyx dagger with a jeweled hilt, "I'll need about five drops of your blood for this paint to work, your blood with act as a conductor during the ritual allowing me to unlock the blocks in your body." Raiden took the dagger and cut his palm allowing five drops of blood to fall onto the inky black substance. He watched closely as the black concoction glowed bright, bubbling as it changed from inky black to a vivid gold.

The healer took the dagger and placed it on the table next to them, and picked up a black paintbrush. She dipped the brush into the golden concoction and began applying it on Raiden body, painting various intricate runes on Raiden's sun-kissed skin.

It took nearly thirty minutes for the healer to finish paining the necessary runes on Raiden's body. She placed the empty bowl and paintbrush on the table and closed her eyes, expanding her magic focusing on her hands as they glowed white.

Carefully, she placed one hand on Raiden's stomach and the other over Raiden's heart, "This is perhaps the most painful part of the ritual. As soon as I start chanting, my magic will be going into your body, and I'll unlock each magical block manually. The runes on your body will activate and keep you awake during the process, if you lose conciseness there's a chance you may fall into a magical coma or worse, die. The runes will also aid in soothing your soul, mind, and body during the ritual and will keep some pain in check. "She paused, "Are you ready?"

Raiden nodded tersely, he took a deep breath and gulped heavily, "Yes." The healer gave a sharp nod at Shinzo as she closed her eyes, starting the chant. Her whole body was engulfed in a bright light as she chanted in Gobbledygook. Raiden felt as a foreign magic from the goblin healer began to enter is body. He could feel is own magic rising from his core and push back the foreign magic, trying to force it out. It was a battle of the will until the goblin's magic overcome his magic. As the foreign magic began to spread through his body, he felt pain spreading all over his body.

At first, it felt as if he was being stung by an angry bee, nothing too painful; but as the foreign magic pushed deeper into him, the pain grew becoming more and more uncomfortable, until it felt as his blood was boiling inside his veins. He bit his lip raw, trying to keep himself screaming, but as the healer's magic spread through his chest, he couldn't hold the pain.

A loud, agonizing yelled ripped through his throat against his will, he felt something within his chest was being pulled apart from within. If Raiden had to guess it was, he would've guessed it was his soul. He felt as the healer's magic breached into his soul and began poking around it, slowly unlocking each blocked Dumbledore placed on him.

It was that exact moment Raiden decided he was going to make sure Dumbledore suffered for everything he has done to him, and to others he has used as his pawns. Dumbledore was going to pay, one way or another.

* * *

Remus and Moony whimpered in pain as he heard the pained filled screams of his cub, his nails were cutting his palms drawing blood, trying to distract himself from bursting through the ward and take his cub away. Moony wasn't doing much better either, if anything, his inner wolf wanted to come out and tear the goblin apart for daring hurting his cub. Remus tried to appease his beast, telling him it was the goblin's fault, she was doing what she needed to do to help their cub, if anyone was to blame, and it was Dumbledore.

His inner wolf growled viciously hearing the old man's name. He wanted to kill the man for killing of his pack, keeping him away from his cub, and putting his innocent mate in Azkaban. Moony vowed the was going to make the old man pay for everything he's done to damage his pack, but first he needs his human to accept him and accept the wolf demon's aid.

* * *

Kuma couldn't do anything but listen to Raiden's anguished screams. His face darkens, wishing to could spare Raiden from this, but sadly there wasn't anything he could do. He was starting to realize what magic was truly capable of, and while other things were utter amazing and useful, such as healing spell which could practically anything, he wondered if it would be possible to use some spells and potion on people who didn't have magic. If magic or potions would work on ninjas, it would be revolutionize medicine and elongate ninja's lives.

But on the other side, magic could be harsh and brutal. He's read of curses which can collapse lungs, stop someone's heart which an utter word. He's read of spells which will turn one's blood into lava and burn the person alive from the inside out, or worse have someone have their internal organs expelled out.

Not to mention the three unforgivable curses which can take someone's free will away from them, have someone endure unimaginable pain via torture curse, or killed before they could react to the green light approaching them.

Shaking his thought away, he watched intently as Shinzo began using the blue balls of light he summoned half an hour ago. He watched as the ball of light sucked in the entrails of magic Raiden was giving off.

He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he wouldn't have to hear Raiden's tortured screams. His heart bleeds for the boy began seeing as a nephew, he wanted to hunt down the man responsible for doing this to a child; not even Orochimaru dared to mess with someone's soul to this capacity, at least, not to this magnitude due to not having the knowledge.

He shivered at the thought of Orochimaru discovering magic, the man would be near impossible to defeat of he learn about what magic was capable of. Thankfully the man didn't have magic.

* * *

Inside the containment dome, Shinzo focused on his attention towards his magic absorbing spheres he summoned. The magic absorbing spheres, as the name dictate, are made to absorb excessive magic which lingers in the air.

The spheres sucked in the magic until they're full and make a precious stone called Magicite, a magical stone which is fully made from pure magic. The stone itself is rather versatile; it can be used to smith or imbue a weapon and armor with magic, making it stronger and have magical properties, such as charms and enchantments. It can also be used to provide an extra power boost to an item that is enchanted, recharging the strength of the item.

Of course, the strength of the Magicite made from someone's magic will depend on the magic potential of the person whom magic is being harvested. It'll be weaker than magicite unearthed from the planet which it's mined from. Mined Magicite has centuries upon centuries to gain its power from the planet's magic.

Shinzo grunted has the have five spheres he summoned started falling; he quickly summoned the spheres to his hand before they fell to the ground noticing each sphere was solidified into a blue glowing crystal. The crystal was warm to the touch and reeked of Raiden's magic. He pocketed the crystals, and summoned another five magic absorbing balls into the air surrounding Raiden. He noticed Raiden was giving too much magic and he summoned another set of five.

His spheres were absorbing the magic tendrils which were sprouting from Raiden's body at an alarming rate, he wished he would cast a pain reliever charm on Raiden; but unfortunately, it would affect the ritual. No foreign magic beside the healers' can touch Raiden's body, or else it could turn deadly. All he could do is keep Raiden's magic at bay, preventing it from lashing out and hear Raiden's agonizing screams of pain.

Suddenly, he notices Raiden's chakra is rising too fast, his emerald eyes turned golden and his features sharpen becoming bestial. A sudden inflow of demonic chakra is starting to flow and engulf Raiden's lower half body and a chakra tail was started to form behind Raiden.

He cursed colorfully.

If Raiden were to lose his control of his demonic chakra and gain more tails without being trained how to use them properly or how not to get influenced by their negative pull, he could kill everyone in the ritual chamber. Not even Matsu would be able to fully stop Raiden from going into a rampage. There was a reason why humans couldn't use demonic chakra, by using demonic chakra they'll get influenced by the dark allure within the demonic chakra. He hoped Matsu was able to calm Raiden before the fifth tail grew.

* * *

 **["Cub, snap out of it! You cannot let yourself get influenced by my demonic chakra!"]** Matsu exclaimed in Raiden's mind, **["Come on, Raiden. I know you're stronger than this, center yourself. I know you can do this!"]**

Raiden panted heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead and down to his face, his throat was dry and burning from constantly yelling and screaming. His head lolled to his side as he heard Matsu words.

 _'I-I can't… This is t-too much…'_ Raiden told Matsu mentally.

Matsu growled, **["No it's not and you know it! I know you can do this Raiden, there was a reason why I chose to be sealed within you and it's because you don't give up no matter how difficult it** **may be. I've seen your soul Raiden, and you have a soul of a dragon! People who have the soul of a dragon are feisty little buggers who'll rather die than give up!"]**

 **["So man up and stop whining! Do this for your parents who died for you to survive, do it for Remus and** **Sirius, who** **just got you back and this will kill them if you die. Do it for your village! Heck, do this for Naruto, your Kit!"]** Matsu grinned fiercely as he felt Raiden soul brighten.

 _'Y-you're r-right, I have t-to do this f-for them,'_ Raiden faltered as he tried to pull in the demonic chakra which was engulfing him. He could feel the dark promises being whispered in his ear, the promises of gaining unimaginable power, the promise of destroying Voldemort, Dumbledore, and anyone who stands in his way. He fought against the dark allure and began pulling the demonic chakra into him. He pulled and pulled as hard as he could reel in the chakra, struggling as the demonic chakra tried to fight back.

It was only his pure determination on and his fiery will that he managed to reel in the demonic chakra. Slowly, the demonic chakra began to recede from his body, the demonic chakra tails that grew disappeared from sight and his facial features returned to normal. He heard Shinzo sigh out of relief as Raiden had no demonic chakra cloaking his body.

Raiden quickly entered his mind and locked himself inside, trying to mediate through the pain. His screamed diminished as he remained standing still. He allowed the goblin healer to work on unlocking the blocks on his soul.

He could feel as the healer unlocked the blocks from his soul. He got a strange feeling he couldn't really explain, but he felt lighter as if he had more freedom. It was strange, but it felt great, even though he could still feel the pain coursing through his body

* * *

An hour and a half later, the healer unlocked the last block and exited Raiden's soul. She quickly cast a healing and cleansing spell over Raiden's body and removed her hands from Raiden's stomach and chest. Shinzo zoomed in and caught her before she fell to the ground, exhausted after her usage of magic during the extensive ritual.

She gave him a tired smile. "It is done." She said, "The magical blocks have been removed. It's going to take a couple of months for your soul to heal fully from the stress it suffered from the blocks without suffering any side effects." She walked towards her medic bag and took out two boxes. "However, you'll need to be drinking two potions while you heal completely."

"The first box contains a set of green vials. These potions will help soothe any pain which may linger as your soul heals. You are to drink two vials of this every day for the next three months. One in the morning and the second right before you go to sleep."

"The second box has a set of red vials which contains a potion which will counter all of the compulsion potions you was given, and you need to drink one vial very day for next two weeks. This will ensure any of the compulsions he has to be negated."

She turned towards Raiden and smiled softly. "You'll be fine dear. Just go home and rest. You'll more than need it and once you wake up, just make sure to drink the potions as you're supposed to and you'll be fine."

Raiden nodded and gave her a grateful smile, "Will do, and thank you ma'am."

The healer smiled, "No problem young man. Just take care of yourself and a piece of advice, I wouldn't take any food or drinks from anyone you don't fully trust 100% without checking if they might've slipped a compulsion potion or poison in them. There is spell which can detect potions and poison, it'll be best if you learn a few spells before you go to Hogwarts. Or you can buy an enchanted ring which will glow when a potion or poison is nearby. We sell them for five galleons each, if you are interested."

"I'll take one, if you don't mind." The healer took out a simple silver ring with a white quartz crystal embedded in the center and handed it to Raiden, whom didn't hesitate to put it on. The ring magically resized to fit Raiden's index finger.

"The stone will change colors depending on how dangerous the potion or poison may be; if the stone turns blue, there's a relatively harmless potion nearby, mainly a prank potion or something similar; if the stone turns purple, there's a compulsion potion nearby; if the stone turns yellow, there's a loyalty potion nearby or mid-level poison; if the stone turns pink, there's a love potion nearby; if the stone turns red, there's a dangerous potion or poison nearby." The healer explained seriously.

"Now, the stronger the stone glows the closer the potion or poison is. If you feel the ring heat up, it means whatever you are holding is laced with a potion or poison; color determining what type of potion or poison is laced with. If you accidently, or are forced to drink or eat something which is laced, you can come with us and have the potions flush out of your system, for ten galleons."

"Thank you," Raiden told the healer with a polite bow.

Shinzo walked towards Raiden and clapped him on his back, "You did good Raiden," he ruffled Raiden's messy hair as they exited the runic circle.

Griphook handed Raiden back his clothes and the he quickly dressed himself, he changed his hair back to sliver and red eyes, as well as locking his chakra to 60%.

Remus didn't hesitate to take Raiden in his arms and hugged the boy tightly, whining softly into Raiden's hair as he was trying to comfort his cub. Raiden noticed the slightest hint of gold in Remus eyes and he smiled, knowing Moony was present and looking straight at him. Remus eyes flashed gold before they returned to their normal color.

"Come on cub let's go home so you can rest," Remus whispered into Raiden's ear.

* * *

 ** _July 31st, 1992 2:30 p.m._**

 ** _Potter Manor, Wiltshire, England_**

Upon their arrival, the house-elves fretted and coddled Raiden. When they heard about Raiden's magical blocks, they all gasped loudly and cursed Dumbledore for doing such 'atrocious thing' to their master. They all catered to Raiden's whim and got him ever he wanted, much to Raiden's displeasure and the others amusement. But Raiden couldn't say no to the house elves, not when they looked at him with those huge sad eyes. After an hour and a half, the house elves finally left Raiden alone.

Raiden was getting antsy sitting in one place for far too long. He needed to leave his room and do something. He wanted to go train outside, but Remus and Shinzo glared at him for even thinking about training after he went through a dangerous ritual and need to be resting at least for the rest of the day.

He tried to sit still in his bed, reading a couple of books he took out from the Potter library. He had to admit some of those books were extremely useful; they contain a lot of information on potions. Raiden learned that potions and even some healing spells could work on Muggles, but they wouldn't work to their full potential because they lack of magical core.

Meaning that not all potions would work on Muggles; however, ninjas weren't exactly Muggles either, sure, they might not have a magical core, but they do have a chakra system which Muggles don't.

Chakra systems and magical cores are two completely different things, but you can control the nature elementals if you know how to; perhaps, chakra is a form of magic which has evolved and adapted to be useful in the Elemental Lands.

Regardless, he needed more information on his theory, and knew the Kitsunes might have the answer to his questions.

Grumbling, Raiden had enough. He couldn't read another book. He's gone through ten books already and had more than enough. He jumped off his bed and walked towards the kitchen. If he couldn't exert himself via training, then he might as well cook something t clam his mind.

Cooking has always been a way for him to collect himself and relax; aside from gardening and tending to his farm and training.

Tapping his finger against his chin, the thought what dish he should make. Going through the loads of recipes he's learned, he knew exactly what he wanted to make. He walked into the cupboard and checked through its contexts, taking the ingredients he needed. He found most of what he needed, but some key ingredients were missing.

"Nelly," he called out.

"Master Potter, called?" Nelly asked, as she popped into the kitchen. She eyed him weirdly, knowing he should be in his bed resting, but doesn't comment.

Raiden smiled at the small head chef of the manor, "I was wondering if you can help me make something."

Nelly hummed, "depends what you wish to make, Master Potter."

Raiden lowered himself and whispered into Nelly ear. The house elves listened to what Raiden wanted to make and nodded before she disappeared with a small crack. Couple of seconds later, she returned with a handful of groceries. She handed Raiden an extra apron and they went to work.

* * *

Remus was in the middle of reading a rather interesting book on charms, when suddenly smelled a delightful aroma wafted from the kitchen. He placed the book down and followed the aroma as his stomach growled in hunger.

"What have you made today, Nelly?" Remus asked as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

The house elf smiled at him and placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. "I have to admit, it wasn't me who made today's dinner. You'll have to ask Master Potter." She noticed Shinzo entered the kitchen and offered a small smile before she placed another bowl for the Kitsune. She grabbed another bowl and wet to look for Kuma, the masked man must be hungry.

Remus furrowed his brow as he watched Raiden take his seat. "Weren't you supposed to stay in bed?" He accused half-heartily, trying to use the pair of chopsticks to eat his ramen but the noodles kept escaping him. He set the chopsticks out and used a fork instead.

Raiden smiled sheepishly, "Err, maybe?"

Shinzo shook his head, amused, "at least you didn't do anything too strenuous." Shinzo said. He paused and took a sip of the miso broth. He hummed contently as the miso broth went down his throat, warming his stomach. "This is great Raiden," he commented, taking another spoonful of the miso broth with much gusto.

"Whoa," Remus said as he tasted the broth, eyes blown wide in awe. "This doesn't taste like any ramen I've ever tried before, this is amazing cub!"

"Thanks," Raiden said as he took a bite from his pork, "I've been trying to perfect how to make ramen for a while and this is the closest I've been to make it taste like Ichiraku's a ramen bar in Konoha, I still don't know what else the old man puts in his ramen, but I'm sure Naru will enjoy it the one I've made for him."

"Naru?" Questioned Remus, arching an eyebrow towards the raven haired boy.

"Ohh yeah he's my best friend." A huge smile broke out on Raiden's face, "his name is Uzumaki Naruto, but I call him Naru or kit, because he has three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. He's like a yellow ball of sunshine; you can't help but smile whenever he's around." Raiden smiled fondly before a frown marred his face.

"He hasn't had a really good life either. His parents died protecting their village, Konohagakure no Sato, from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox demon who was attacking the village. His father had no choice but to seal the fox demon inside of his own son and hoped the village saw Naruto as a hero, but sadly the villagers saw Naruto as a physical representation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and hated Naruto's mere existence. The villagers didn't hide their animosity against Naruto, and some villagers would even harass him, beating him up until he was taken to the hospital. Even then, the some nurses and doctors would deny treating Naruto, until the Hokage would force them." Raiden's emerald eyes darken as he leaked a tiny amount of killing intent which made Remus freeze.

Shinzo wasn't doing much better, his face was stone cold whipped off any emotion it had as he listened to how the village treated the holder of their Lord.

"However, that all changed as soon as I met Naruto. On the second day I move into Konoha, I noticed a cry for help from a dark alley on my way back home. I stopped and noticed that the other villagers who heard the cries of help, and they all smirked and acted as nothing was wrong! In fact, they seemed happy!

I didn't hesitate and when to help and when I arrived at the alley, I saw three bulky thugs cornering Naruto against the wall. Naruto was crouching on the floor protecting his head with his hands waiting for the men to finish beating him to a pulp and I couldn't just let it happen. I took the three men down, not without them getting some punches and kicks on me, but I chased them away looking and smelling worse than I did." He smirked, remembering the fear etched on their faces as they ran from him.

"When I helped Naruto up, he looked at me strange asking why I helped him. I told him it was the right thing to do and he looked at me strange, he asked why I helped him he was nothing but a freak, a demon who deserved it. That exact moment was when I decided I was going to help him. I told him he wasn't a freak or a demon, and he certainly didn't deserve to be beat up. I smiled at him and told him a good friend would help his friends when in trouble and when he looked at me strange and whispered out, sounding broken and filled with disbelief, 'you want to be my friend?' I hugged him tightly and said yes. Naruto held onto me as if his life depended on it and cried."

"Since that day, we've become best friends and were usually never away from each other. The villagers have toned down their hatred; at least publicly, because they know they'll face my wrath if they do something to Naruto.

I had to deal with the stupid Village Council and Elder Council on different occasion because they want to control me and keep me away from Naruto; but I showed them I wasn't a pushover, I called out on two people from the Village council and got them arrested for treachery, and used the village's laws to fight off the Elder council on more than one occasion which makes them furious since they cannot do anything about it."

"It wasn't until Naruto was kidnapped from his apartment that I hunted down his kidnappers and made them pay for what they did to him. I burned three of them alive with my black Hellfire, broke another's mind, and the last one on death's door steep, but not until I repaid what they've done to Naruto. As soon as Naruto was out of the hospital, I asked him to live with me, the Senju Compound is huge and was well protected by seals and I suspect magic as well… The wards felt the same as the Potter Manor wards, but less sentient."

"Anyways, we've spent the last three years training hard with the help of a couple of mentors who taught us what they knew in order to prepare ourselves to become Shinobi. We've passed our exams and have become Genin. As the matter of fact, tomorrow is our first official day as a Genin, we'll meet our teammates and team captain."

Raiden noticed Remus was looking a rather pale when he mentioned he burned three men alive and broke another's mind. He didn't blame Remus, it was a rather harsh way to die, but he didn't regret it. He did what was necessary.

The Shinobi way of life wasn't an easy one, and wasn't for the faint of hearts. It was a cruel life witnessing what humans could be capable of atrocities and inhumane acts. If someone wanted to be a Shinobi, then they needed to be prepared to do anything required to accomplish the mission assigned, even if they don't agree with it, morally or not.

ANBU operative were the ones who dealt with the worst of the worst missions, since they were trained to deal with all possible situations and how to accomplish them without hesitation. They were cold hearted killers, who didn't hesitate to kill anyone if the mission called for it, and wouldn't allow their emotions rule over them.

Kakashi and Yamato have warned Raiden countless times that it wasn't easy to be an ANBU operative, they've seen horrors that still haunt their dreams and have tons of blood splattered on their hands, both innocent and guilty.

Not many ninjas could endure being an ANBU operative, many of the ones who get inducted into the ANBU quit after their first few missions because they cannot handle it, that is, if the survive the harsh training regimen they have to undergo before they get inducted into the ANBU.

Raiden sighed weakly. "However, there was an altercation."

"Two days ago, on our graduation, one of the exam proctors, Mizuki, sabotaged Naruto's exam and he failed. I'm not sure what exactly happened next, but somehow, Mizuki managed to convince Naruto to seal the Forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office as a second chance to pass the exam. Naruto, of course, was too ecstatic for being given another chance and didn't question him. He went ahead and stole the Forbidden scroll, which send the entire village into a frenzy thinking Naruto was going to destroy the village with the Kyuubi no Kitsune help.

The Hokage quickly dispatched his ANBU to find Naruto and bring back the scroll before he was too late. As the ANBU were looking for Naruto, I found him and tried to get him to come back with me to the Hokage but Naruto attacked me and yelled at me telling me to stop babying him and to leave him alone. I left before I could say anything back and ran into the forest to cool off.:

"I was going to go find an ANBU, letting them know where Naruto was when Matsu warned me Naruto was in danger. I quickly found Naruto and saw that Mizuki took down our teacher and manage to corner Naruto against a tree, he had two giant shurikens in his hands and threw them at Naruto. I jumped in front of the shurikens before they would've struck Naruto and shortly passed out due to blood loss. When I woke up, Naruto had Mizuki on the ground with broken bones and bruises covering his entire body. Once the ANBU arrive, they apprehended Mizuki and took us to the hospital. "

Remus stopped and looked over Raiden, trying to find his wounds but couldn't find anything. Raiden smiled, "Don't worry Moony. I'm already healed thanks to my fast healing factor, and Tetsuo took care of the poison that medical-nin couldn't detect."

"If you say so," grumbled Remus. "I swear you'll be giving me more gray hair than I already have."

Raiden grinned sheepishly, "Err, maybe?"

Shinzo snorted, "You're life isn't going to be dull, that's for sure."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I would rather have a hectic life than a boring, plain life." Raiden paused, "will be coming with us to Konoha, Remus?" He asked the werewolf.

"I think so," Remus sighed, "there's nothing here for me that's holding me back, aside from my mate, which I don't know when I'll be able to see him much less have him gain his freedom without any concrete prove his innocence. We need to find Peter and he could be anywhere in the world hiding in his animagus form, it'll be impossible to find him anytime soon without any leads. "

"If I do stay here, I'll have to endure Dumbledore and I don't know if I can keep calm and not kill the man for taking everything away from me just because we're his pawns. The Wizarding world hasn't been too welcoming towards me and I doubt they'll ever truly welcome werewolves of other magical creatures anytime soon." Remus ran his hand through his hair, "Plus, I did promise Matsu I'll be getting help to bond and accept my inner wolf and heal all the damage I've caused myself."

Raiden smiled widely, "That's great! You can stay at my compound if you want, and before you say anything there's more than enough room for you and Sirius to live in. My compound is as big as this manor and only people who are currently living there are Naruto and myself."

* * *

After diner, Raiden made sure to have everything he needed in his trunk: all of the books, school supplies, and treats he bought were safely packed inside his trunk. Raiden made sure to write his confirmation letter to Hogwarts's and sent it using Hedwig. He was hesitant at first, he didn't know if he'll be able to return to Hedwig once he was back in the Elemental Nations, it wasn't until Shinzo gave Hedwig a charmed necklace which will ensure the snowy owl be able to return to Raiden after she delivers the letter safely. Raiden conceded and allowed the snowy owl to groom his hair before she left to deliver his letter.

The quartet made a small pit stop at Remus's cabin, giving Remus a chance to pack things he wanted to bring with him, it mainly consisted of his small collection of books, clothes, and personal belongs.

Once Remus was ready, Shinzo opened a small dimensional drift taking the quartet directly to the outskirts of Konoha. The quartet walked through the forest, enjoying the shade the trees provided, Remus inhaled the forestry aroma, a soothing scent which made him and Moony feel completely relax blissfully.

As the group approached the huge gates, Kuma disappeared in a swirl of leaves, in order to alert the Hokage of their arrival. Shinzo conjured the official paperwork for Remus with a simple wave of his hand and duplicated it, casting a strong glamour for his own paperwork. He smirked as the guard inspected it and stamped it, allowing the trio to enter Konoha. Kuma returned shortly after, and ushered the group directly towards the Hokage's office.

As the grouped entered the Hokage's office, Raiden smiled at the Hokage before he took his seat. Shinzo and Remus followed suit, waiting for the Hokage to speak.

Sarutobi sealed off his office and set down his pen, "How was your trip Raiden?" He asked the raven haired boy, curious of this little adventure.

"It was rather interesting and quite educational, to put it plainly. It appears that the Shogun of Japan wanted to discuss my options and lend me his aid, should I need it once I go back to England and deal with Voldemort and Dumbledore. I didn't accept his offer because you weren't there, and he asked if he could perhaps meet you. He's rather intrigued how different the Elemental Nations differ from Earth and I couldn't feel any ill-will towards me."

Sarutobi nodded, "Okay, is there a way to communicate with him to set a meeting. I appreciate him giving you his backing once you go back to England, you'll certainly need it… Does this means you'll be leaving to start your Wizarding education?" He frowned warily.

"Err, about that… Shinzo actually came up with an idea which will allow me to go to Hogwarts's and stay here to continue my Shinobi career. Shinzo suggested making a Gemini clone and sending it to Hogwarts's while I stay here for three years to learn everything I can before I merge with my clone and stay in England to deal with everything before returning back to Konoha."

"A Gemini clone?" asked Sarutobi.

"Think of it as a semi-permanent shadow clone. " Shinzo answered, "It works the same way as a shadow clone does; however, instead of being made of chakra, the Gemini clone is made from magic and blood. The Gemini clone will be an exact replica of Raiden, or rather like a twin brother Raiden never had. It'll act exactly just like Raiden would in any situation. Raiden and his Gemini clone will be able to communicate with each other and gained the knowledge the other learned in their Dreamscape. And before you ask, the clone won't have a copy of the Jyuubi no Okami sealed within it."

"However, making a Gemini clone comes with a price. Raiden will have to share half of his magic and chakra reserve with his Gemini clone as long as the clone remains active. His chakra reserve won't be taking a major hit considering Raiden been sealing 60% of chakra reserves for the past four years and he already knows how to deal with using half of his chakra reserves; if anything, his chakra reserves will increase in due time."

"On the other hand, his magic, or rather his magical core will have to learn how to cope missing half of his magic for a couple of months; it will slowly recover from the loss and it won't affect Raiden drastically."

Sarutobi nodded, "that could definitely work until Raiden has to leave. It would be a pity if you had to abandon your Shinobi career; you've certainly impressed a lot of people Raiden."

He glanced over at the strange man sitting in Raiden's left side, "I got word you wish to settle in Konoha, if I'm not mistaken, is that true Lupin-san?"

Remus nodded sharply, "That is correct, Hokage-sama."

"I understand you're Raiden's uncle from his father's side and have claimed towards the Ryuusuke name, this certainly helps you in processing your permanent citizenship faster than others would. However, are you going to claim the Ryuusuke name?"

Remus shook his head, "I've thought about it and I will not take up the name and mantle until I get back my mate. From what Raiden told me, if I were to take up the Ryuusuke name I would be put under the Clan Restoration Act and would have to take up two or more wife/husbands in order to increase the numbers of my clan, but I cannot mate with anyone else who isn't my mate."

Sarutobi frowned, "What do you mean by 'mate'?"

"Mate or mates are typically people who you see as your soul mate(s), someone who completes you and makes you feel whole. Mate(s) cannot betray you, nor can you betray your mate(s) or face drastic consequences. Usually people who aren't fully human can have mate(s)." Remus paused, he felt Raiden touch his arm, giving him courage to tell others about his furry little problem. He's used to having to hide his status as a werewolf, and it's time for him to accept his wolfy side.

"You see, I'm not completely human as I appeared to be. When I was younger, I was bitten by a rogue werewolf on a full moon and contracted lycanthropy. Saliva from a werewolf contains the virus which can be used to infect others if it enters their blood system. An alpha werewolf's claw can also infect others, but the virus will be much weaker than a werewolves' bite."

"You mean to tell me werewolves are real too?" Sarutobi shook his head in disbelief, "How does Lycanthropy work?"

"The disease or lycanthropy works by altering a human body by making someone physically stronger, stronger immune system which makes them immune to most illness and diseases, superior senses such as sight, smell, and hearing. As well as natural mental defenses, and the ability to find their mate or mates, werewolves have one or two mates. They know who their mate, by their scent is."

"However, during the nights the full moon, it causes the man or woman to transform into a half-human and half-wolf creature who's ruled by their feral side. If the man or woman who hasn't bonded or accept their inner wolf, will be extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to kill or infect others with lycanthropy. But if he or she has bonded and accepted their wolf, they'll be much tamer and wouldn't be as dangerous as long as nobody crosses their path. I, myself haven't accepted nor bonded with my wolf because of the fear and bigotry of European Wizarding community, but Matsu has assured me the Okami will be able to help me connect with my wolf, preventing it from controlling me or me fighting my wolf."

Sarutobi rubbed his chin, "I have to stay I'm not comfortable with the idea of potentially dangerous werewolf roaming my village when there's a full moon, but if you can bond your wolf and promise you won't infect others under any circumstance, then I'll allow you citizenship. But before I grant you citizenship I have to ask a couple of questions and make a few demands,"

Remus nodded, "I understand."

"Are you okay with your nephew being a Shinobi?"

Remus grimaced, "To be completely honest with you, I am. I know Raiden can protect himself and he has a tailed demon on his side, as well who'll protect Raiden at all costs. I understand being a Shinobi is quite dangerous, if not fatal. But this is what Raiden wants to do and who am I, to stop him. As long as Raiden continues to want to be a Shinobi, I'll support him. I may fret and worry about him, but I know he can take care of himself."

Sarutobi nodded, "Are you okay with Raiden having to kill another person?" Remus whined, "No, not really. But I understand sometimes you don't have a choice, it's either you or the one attacking you. I would rather Raiden killing someone than him being killed. However, if he has to kill anyone it should be someone who deserves it and not an innocent person."

"That's great to hear, many civilians believe that ninjas are bloody thirsty killers, but they don't understand that sometimes you don't have a choice… Do you think you'll be joining the ninja ranks?"

Remus hesitated, "Err, I'm not sure. I understand that I have chakra coils, but I have never really used them before, I know I'll be joining Raiden with his Mageship studies with the Kitsune and the Okami will be teaching me, but other than that I don't know. I know how to fight using magic, and have other skills which may be useful such as runes and warding. And I'm more than willing to extend my help if you ever need it."

"Very well, the last thing to finalize your citizenship will be a quick interview and some paperwork. Are you comfortable with having your mind read to ensure everything you've told us is the truth?" Sarutobi asked the werewolf.

Remus ran his hand through his hair, "Yes, but whoever is going to enter my mind needs to be extremely careful, I share my mind with my wolf and he won't be too happy with a foreign entity poking around. As long as they don't go looking for my wolf, they'll be safe."

"Thank you for the warning, I'll make sure to let them know, Lupin-san… Raiden you are excused and happy birthday, there's a certain blonde who's waiting for your arrival." Sarutobi offered Raiden a kind smile.

Raiden grinned, "thank you, Lord Hokage."

Just as he was about to leave, he stopped and turned to the Hokage, "Oh, before I forget… I was wondering if I'm allowed to tell Naruto about my Jinchuuriki status and if I'm allowed to tell him about my magic."

Sarutobi paused, "You have my permission to tell Naruto, if you think he's ready to know everything."

Raiden nodded, "Thank you, Lord Hokage" He said before he jumped out of his chair and promptly exited through the window, scaring Remus in the process.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Don't worry Lupin-san; Raiden has the tendency of entering and exiting through windows."

Remus clutched at his heart, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "Merlin, that boy is going to give me a heart attack someday, if not give me more gray hairs than I already have."

Shinzo shook his head, "I'm sure you'll be having some interesting days." He turned towards the Hokage, "I can provide wards which will prevent anyone from getting too close, or prevent Remus from exiting the wards when he's in his wolf form."

Sarutobi smiled, "that would be extremely helpful, thank you Lord Kitsune." He turned towards Remus, "we just need to find a location big enough for you to roam around during the full moon."

"If you let Raiden know, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to provide a field you can use." Shinzo suggested. He reached into his Yukata and took out an obsidian sphere with intricate runes surrounded it and handed it to the Hokage. "This sphere will allow you to contact us and the Shogun, anytime you wish to talk to us. All you have to do is send a pulse of your chakra and say the name of however you want to speak with and it'll automatically contact them if they're on the other side. This is keyed directly to you and nobody else can use it."

Shinzo got up, "It's been a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama, but I'm afraid I must be going." He turned towards Remus, "Take care, Remus… Raiden will need you more than you can think… I'll send a letter with a Portkey once the Okami's have agreed to meet you."

Remus nodded, offering a smile towards the Kitsune. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Shinzo." Shinzo nodded at him before he disappeared with a cocoon of ice.

* * *

Shortly after Shinzo left, Remus was taken into a barren cell by two men who wore animal masks to start his interview. He was given a large pile of paperwork where it was asked to explain his abilities: how magic worked, what types of magic that exist and the different branches of magic, how magic can affect others; either positively, negatively, and the limitation of magic. He was asked to give a thorough explanation of his lycanthropy, as well as other possible magical creatures that exist.

He wrote about the rise and fall of Voldemort, how Voldemort affects the British and Europeans communities, his war tactics and any other information about Voldemort. He was even asked about Dumbledore's involvement in the war and his political power.

He answered the questions truthfully and gave as much information as he could, not once, hesitating to explain how he was tricked by Dumbledore to give up his cub and his mate without questioning nor fighting. He explained his wish to be there for Raiden, every step of the way and he'll be more than happy to aid in whatever he can.

After an hour of answering the questionnaire, he handed it to one of the masked Shinobi and waited as they left. Remus stayed seated for what seemed to be thirty minutes before two men entered the cell and sat in front of him.

The first man to enter was a tall man with a strong build, tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in all black, with a large leather trench coat reaching his thighs, he wore black combat boots, and ANBU black pants. The man had scars marring his face which would make a civilian flinch under the assertive gaze of the man, but Remus looked at him straight in his eyes, not once dropping his gaze. It wasn't until the man nodded that Remus looked over to man's companion.

The second man was the complete opposite of scarred man; instead of being tanned skinned, well-muscled, and scary looking; the second man had milky white skin and vibrant blonde hair, his eyes were pale blue but striking. The blonde was tall and lithe, but lightly muscled. He had a sweet aroma surrounding him, which smelled like flowers, with an underlying scent of poison.

"Okay, we'll start your interview right away. If you need any clarifications just ask us... Could you please state your full name, age, and date of birth for us? The blonde man asked.

"Lupin J. Remus, I'm thirty-one years old and my date of birth is March 10th, 1960."

"Can you provide us with the country and city you were born?

"I was born in London, England."

"Out of all the other villages you could have moved into; why did you choose to move to Konoha?"

"Konoha is where my nephew made his home, and I intend being part of his life. If it means moving to Konoha, so be it."

"If you're so intent of being part of your nephew's life, what prevent you taking him in after his parents were killed?

Remus closed his eyes in pain and lowered his head in shame and pity. He knew he should've fought Dumbledore more, and demanded to have Raiden's custody after James and Lily died. He should've, but didn't.

He broke Lily's promise to take care of Raiden once, and he isn't going to break it again. Not when he finally has Raiden by his side. He's going to honor his promise, and be the uncle Raiden deserves. The fact that Raiden is actual blood relative only enforced his determination. Dumbledore be dammed, the old coot was going to pay!

"When Raiden's parents died, my mate and I were supposed to take Raiden in and take care of him as if he was our son, but unfortunately that didn't happen for a couple of reasons. The main reason was because I'm illegibly to adopt Raiden; according to the British Wizarding Law, I'm considering a lesser being for a condition I have." Remus paused for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"You see, when I was younger, I was infected with an incurable disease called Lycanthropy. From that point on, I was classified as something lesser than human by the British Wizarding world. The Europeans wizards considered me a dark creature and because of my Lycanthropy it stops me from gaining custody of Raiden, or taking any child into my custody. Instead, Raiden was sent and placed under his aunt's custody." Remus gritted out spitefully.

"Can you please elaborate on what exactly Lycanthropy is?" Ibiki asked gruffly.

"Lycanthropy, to put it bluntly means I'm half man and half wolf, or what you call a werewolf."

Inoichi blinked, "A werewolf?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, I was bitten by a rogue werewolf when I was seven years old and survived the bite."

"Are you contagious?" Ibiki asked bluntly, not once blinking by the fact Remus was a werewolf, or that werewolves existed.

"Yes, however, I can only infect others when I'm in my wolf form through my saliva, to be exact. It's possible for me to infect others with my claws, however it's highly improbable.

"How exactly does your saliva infect others?" Inoichi asked, befuddled.

"A werewolves' mouth contains a special gland, which secretes a venom-like substance in the saliva which carries the infection. Once the venom enters the body via a bite or an open wound, the infection will spread through the body and start invading the body. If the person has the will to survive the bite, they'll become a werewolf; however, if they aren't strong enough, they'll die."

"Is it possible for the infection is transmitted through blood or other bodily fluids, other and saliva in yours?"

Remus shook his head, "No, the virus cannot be carried through the blood or any other bodily fluids. It can only be carried through the wolf's saliva or an alpha's claw in their wolf form."

"However, werewolf blood can be dangerous if consumed or injected into another's body, the werewolf blood will multiply and infect the body immune system, turning their body against them until it shut downs and they die."

"You mention your wolf form, does that mean you can transform into a wolf at will?

"Yes and no, it really depends on the person in question. I know born werewolves have the ability to transform into their wolf for at will without the aid of the full moon. Also, werewolves who are bitten can possess the ability; however they must be in sync with their inner wolf to transform at will. I, myself have never accepted my inner wolf and can only transform into a wolf when there's a full moon, and even then the transformation is rather painful. During the transformation between man to beast, my wolf takes over and does what he wishes. However, I will be going to the Okami in the future to help me get in sync with my inner wolf and become one."

"So you cannot control your wolf?"

"No, not yet my wolf will attack any human which crosses his territory."

"Have you ever bitten someone else?"

"No"

"Are you conscience while your wolf is in charge of the transformation?"

"I'm slightly aware; I can retrain some memories of my wolf side, there fuzzy and are difficult to interpret. I do, however take precautions nights prior of a full moon by warding and locking myself to prevent myself from escaping an enclosed area, as well as prevent others from stumbling where I'm locked in."

"Are there any side effects you experience when you transform into your wolf form, or being a werewolf in general?"

"Well, from my personal experience the transformation between men to wolf it is extremely painful. The full moon forces my body to rearrange my bones, either breaking or reshaping my bones in order to become a wolf; I also get ready sick couple days before and after the transformation. However, this may be because I haven't connected with my wolf fully. Werewolves' are highly allergic to silver and Wolfbane can be deadly."

"I see, what about the benefits of being a werewolf?"

"Ah yes, by becoming a werewolf your senses are amplified ten-fold; as well as enhanced stamina, speed, strength, and healing factor, and a high pain tolerance. A werewolf's immune system is strengthened dramatically, making them immune to common illness and ailments, such as the common flu, common viruis, or food poisoning, even some diseases."

"Has your Lycanthropy affected your magic, or your magical core in any way?"

"Personally, it hasn't affected me in the slightest. Quite the opposite, if anything, it has given me a boost. But I have heard of cases where other witches and wizards who have been bitten have lost their magical core, making them unable to access their magic."

"Interesting, could it be possible your magic was strengthened because you possess chakra coils?

Remus paused, "Ahh... it could be possible, I mean, the fact that I have chakra coils separates me from other wizards making it possible my chakra coils somehow aided me in some way and strengthens my magical core."

"If you were to sire children, will your children contract Lycanthropy from you?"

"Yes, it's quite possible. If two werewolves were to mate and have children, there's a 95% chance their offspring will be born a werewolf and only 5% chance they'll be born human with wolf traits, such as enhanced senses or preference to undercook meat or even raw meat.

If a human and werewolf mate, their children will either be a full werewolf or a human with wolf traits. However, if the carrier is a werewolf, the chances their children will be born a werewolf increase dramatically."

"You've mentioned the word 'mate' before; can you explain what a 'mate' is?"

"Well, just like real wolves; werewolves and other human-like creatures such: as Veela, Draconian, etc... have a tendency to find one person who'll they feel a strong pull via their magic or scent. The other person will also feel the pull, just not as strong as a werewolf or human-like creature. Once a basic recognition bond is created between both willing partners, they'll get to know each other better and date for a while.

After a long period of time, their bond will grow stronger up until the point each person is in love with each other and they'll consummate their bond, accepting each other as a mate, think of it as a marriage proposal... Once the mate-ship is established, both partners will be joined together and neither party can do anything to betray their bond, or face drastic consequences."

"I, myself, have a mate. We met each other in our first year at Hogwarts and started dating during our fourth year, it wasn't until we shortly graduated from Hogwarts that we consummated our bond and became mates. The reason he isn't with me right now, is because he was illegally imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit, without a trial." Remus gritted out,

Ibiki frowned, "I have to be honest with you Lupin-san, I'm unsettled to learn about your Lycanthropy, but the information you provided on your application as alleviated some of my worries. We understand your disease much better now, and I highly recommend you bond with your wolf side, sooner rather than later. As it stands, your wolf side represents a clear danger to the village, but if we were to provide you with a location, made sure to seal it and you place your own wards it shouldn't be a problem. Can you guarantee us you won't get loose and terrorize the entire village every full moon?"

"I cannot guarantee anything until I see where I'm going to be placed and the seal or wards that are in placed first."

Inoichi nodded, "very well, will take that into consideration. What other skills do you possess, magically speaking?"

"Well, I have a master in Spell Crafting, and in Defense against the Dark Arts, I was lucky to find a master who didn't care about my Lycanthropy. Spell Crafting is a branch of magic where someone creates new spells, or improves existing ones. In order to become a spell crafter, I had to master advance Arithmancy, which uses numbers and math to calculate the necessary magical input of a spell, potion, ritual, or runes."

"My mastery over Defense against the Dark Art simply means I know to deal with magical creatures, as how to use my magic properly in a duel in order to win. As a dueler, I know my strengths and try to find weakness in others before a cast offensive spells, I also know how to protect myself and counter-act most spells an enemy might throw at me."

"On the non-magical side, I know a bit of everything. Since I cannot get a job within the magical community because of my Lycanthropy, I have to do odd jobs here and there to make a living. I know about construction, plumbing, electrical wiring, bookkeeping. I've worked as a waiter, handyman, kitchen help, and salesman. I also know worked as a researcher for witches and wizards or as a tutor for magical children".

"How you intend to support yourself?"

"I have a small fortune that I inherited through my mate, which I haven't touched in ages. It's currently sitting in my vault back in England which I'll be bringing with me, aside from that I'll be more than willing doing odd jobs. Raiden has agreed to give me a job at his farm, and perhaps start growing magical plants and herbs."

"What will the magical flora are used for?"

"Magical plants and herbs are sometimes used to create potions, which have different times of affects. There are some potions which can mend broken bones, regrow broken bones, replenish blood within the body, replenish stamina, and more. It depends on what potions you are making, and the skill level of the potioneers, I myself can make advance level potions thanks to my DADA Mastery, but a real Potions Master will make any potions they wish to and it'll be more potent. I can make a list of the potions I can make if you wished, but I cannot be certain they'll help."

"Why don't you think the potions will help, having these potions will certainly increase our chances to maintain our Shinobi healthy. The potion which can regrow broken bone or restore stamina will be extremely useful." Inoichi asked intrigued.

"Because of the lack of a magical core, potions; especially healing potions aid to speed healing the body by accelerating the healing factor of people via magic. Since you don't possess magic, they don't work... however; they are some potions that work for Muggles, such as a pain-reliever, sleepless draught, or cheering potions."

Remus paused, "But you guys aren't really Muggles, you possess chakra coils. So it's probably they can work, but I can guarantee they'll work, perhaps we can test the effects of the potions have on Shinobi on a later date."

Ibiki nodded sharply, "We'll take it under consideration. And if you can write a list of the potions you can make, it'll certainly be helpful, as well as a description of what the potions do."

He leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes, studying Remus with a scrutinizing eye. "Earlier, you stated you wished to be a part of your nephew's life, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Remus inhaled, "I wished to be the uncle Raiden deserves. I've lost him since his parents died and I've failed to protect him and broke the promise I made to his parents when I didn't fight harder to keep him. But now, I just got him back and discovered he's my actual nephew by blood. My wolf and I, see Raiden as our son, our cub. We'll make sure to take care of him, to teach Raiden how to use his magic, and support him in any way."

Ibiki crossed his arm crossed his chest, "Do you understand Raiden is a Shinobi? Are you okay with the fact Raiden will be asked to take a life of another?"

"I understand Raiden wished to be a Shinobi and there's nothing I can do to stop him, other than to support him, which I will. I understand that a Shinobi is similar to a soldier, agent, or assassin, which will be asked to do anything by their leader to accomplish a certain mission.

I'm slightly hesitated to know Raiden will be taking life in the future, but as long as he doesn't kill innocents, become a bloody thirsty killer, or change who he is, I'm okay with it. I know sometimes killing is inevitable, especially in self-defense, but if he has to kill someone to survive, so be it."

Inoichi nodded, "That's very admirable, not many civilians understand the Shinobi way and many see us as blood thirsty killers... How far are you willing to go to protect your nephew?"

"I will die for him and kill anyone if it means I'll be keeping Raiden safe," Remus answered without hesitation or remorse.

"Are you going to teach your nephew how to use his magic?"

"Yes, he's at the age where he should be learning how to use his magic and from what I learned already knows to channel his magic. I'm going to teach him what I can before he has to go to Hogwarts's."

"What skills are taught at Hogwarts?"

"At Hogwarts's, Raiden will be taught seven core classes: Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Astrology."

"Herbology, teaches students magical and mundane flora and fungi; how to identify their magical properties, and how to use them. Potions, teaches students the correct way to brew potions by following specific recipes and use various magical ingredients to create the potions. History of Magic, teaches students the history of magic. Defense against the Dark Arts or DADA, teaches students how to magically defend themselves against Dark Creatures, the Dark Arts, as well as other dark charms. It teaches offensive magic and defensive magic and how to duel using both offensive and defensive magic. Charms, teaches students how to use spells that physically affect an object, person without altering the target's basic structure, such as bewitching. Transfiguration, teaches the art of changing the form and appearance of an object, such as turning a wooden chair into a cat. There are many branches within transformation, such as cross-species or human transfiguration, and conjuring. And lastly, Astrology, it teaches students the magical properties the celestial bodies and how to use the stars and planets movement for rituals, or potions."

"Aside from the main core classes, there are seven elective they offer, depending on the schedule of the student, they choose two or three electives. The elective classes are: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle studies, Apparition, and Alchemy."

"Arithmancy, which teaches students the magical properties of number and how to use them properly, it's usually paired with Ancient Runes…Ancient Runes teach students how to read, write, and identify runic scriptures from different ancient civilizations, and how magic influences them... Actually, Arithmancy and Ancient Rune is similar to Fuuinjutsu, it follows the similar rules."

"Care of Magical Creatures, teaches students about a wide range of magical creatures, and how to feed, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these various creatures. Divination teaches students, or rather involves attempting to foresee the future, or gather insights into future events, through various rituals and tools. It's usually a waste of a class if you don't possess the ability to foresee the future, many don't possess the ability, only a handful are gifted. Muggle studies teaches students how Muggles daily life and how they cope with not having magic."

"The last two classes can only be taken by the Sixth and Seventh year students. Apparition is taught to Sixth year students who sign up for the twelve-week course where they'll learn how to Apparate, or teleport safely. Alchemy on the other hand is only taught if there are enough students who are interested and are able to get in the class, they learn about the four basic elements, as well as the study of the transmutation of substances."

"That's quite a lot of information, but how can magic be beneficial for a Shinobi?"

"Well, if you master basic transfiguration spells, you'll be able to distract, maim, and even kill them; for example, if you were to transfigure branches into a steel cage you'll be able to trap your enemy, or if you transfigure a rock into a bolder to use it as a shield. There are many offensive spells which can cut off a person limb with a simple word, or incapacitate someone with a simple stunning spell. And you can Apparate and travel vast distances in mere seconds."

"Alright, one final question. Will you allow my friend to view your memories of the past couple of years?"

Remus nodded slowly, "Yes, but I must warn you it's highly dangerous to venture too deep into my mind because of my wolf, if you get too close to him he doesn't hesitate to attack you and I cannot stop him. As long as you leave him alone, you'll be safe."

"Will I encounter mental shields and traps?" Inoichi asked

Remus raised an eyebrow, surprised by Inoichi's question, "You know about the mental shields and traps?"

Inoichi nodded, "yes, there was in the incident and I needed to enter Raiden's mind, with his permission. He explained how Occlumency works and showed me his shield and eluded to his mental traps... they didn't seem too pleasant..."

Remus huffed, "of course." Remus shook his head in amusement. "Well, you shouldn't have to bring down my shield nor will you face any traps since I'm inviting you into my mind. Just be careful."

Inoichi nodded, "I will... **Shintenshin no Jutsu!** "

* * *

After an hour, Inoichi exited Remus' mind and nodded, "Thank you Lupin-san."

"Okay, will try to find a place where to can spend during the Full moon. Do you have any preferences?"

"I would feel safer being locked in somewhere with concrete or steel walls for now, away from the civilians or outside the village."

"We have about a week and a half to find you a place that meets your needs. We'll add our own seals and have a couple of Shinobi surrounding the perimeter just in case anything happens. You're more than welcome to add your own protections... Now we'll find someone for your medical assessment."

* * *

 ** _January 31st, 1992, 5:30 p.m._**

 ** _Senju Compound, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni_**

Naruto was pacing back and forth in the living room for the past couple of hours, waiting for Raiden who should be arriving at any moment. He glanced at the clock on the wall and ran his hand through his golden spikes. He couldn't wait to see Raiden again, even though it's been a day and a half since he last seen Raiden, he missed his best friend.

He was about to check in on the food when he heard the front door slide open. He immediately stopped and ran towards the front of the house, where he saw Raiden taking off his shoes. Naruto smiled broadly and jumped into Raiden, who caught the blonde in his arms. "Raiden you're back!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully,

Raiden smiled back at the blonde, "You haven't taken off your hitai-ate, have you Naru?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

Naruto blushed lightly, "Err no…" He whispered softly, making Raiden chuckle. Raiden sniffed the air and smelled the tasty aroma wafting from the kitchen making his stomach growl. He blushed, lightly making Naruto giggle.

"Have you eaten yet, Rai?" Naruto asked.

Raiden scratched the back of his head, "Err yeah, but you know I'm always hunger."

Naruto shook his head, "I swear sometimes I wonder where the food goes to!" He pokes Raiden's stomach feeling Raiden's flat, lightly muscled stomach and pouts ,"it's like you have a bottomless hole where your stomach is supposed to me, and instead of gaining weight you gain muscle!"

Raiden ruffled Naruto's hair, "there, there Naru. Don't be jealous, you'll gain some muscle… someday"

Raiden snickered, making Naruto stick out his tongue at the Mokuton user. Raiden smiled, "Now let's go eat. You must be hungry and I got something that might cheer you up."

Naruto perked up, "What is it, Rai?" his blue eyes sparkling brilliantly in anticipation.

Raiden ruffled Naruto's messy golden spikes; he reached into pocket and took out a sealing scroll. He carefully placed it on the table before he opened it and took out a huge pot and placed it on the stove, above the open flame. He turned around to take out a bag filled with fresh noodles and placed it on the counter, before he sealed the scroll.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Naruto asked giddily, wasting no time to check the pot which was heating up. As soon as he opened the lid, he was blasted with the mouthwatering aroma of a miso broth. His stomach growled in delight.

"Oh Kami-sama and Ramen gods, you made ramen!" The blonde yelled excitedly.

Raiden laughed, "Yes, I finally ramen and I hope you like it. It doesn't taste like Ichiraku's but it was a successful attempt, if I say so myself."

Naruto beamed, "I'm sure it's amazing, Rai. Everything you make is amazing, "Naruto blushed slightly, he coughed, "Err, I hope you like what I made. It probably won't be as tasty as your food…"

Raiden smiled fondly, "Don't sell yourself short, Naru. I'm sure it's going to be delicious. Why don't we start eating while the miso broth is heating up… we also have a couple of things we need to discuss." Raiden said somberly.

Naruto bit his lower lip and nodded, "yes we do."

The duo sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Raiden ran his hand through his hair, "Naruto, I know you weren't thinking straight during the while Mizuki affair, but that doesn't excuse you for hurting me like that, I-I never truly intended to make you feel as if I'm always doing everything for you and I realized that I have had a huge presence in your life since the day I arrived and change your world upside down. I need to let you grow and learn from your own mistakes without me interfering every single time."

Raiden looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "I care about you Naruto I really do. And I want you to become your own person, be whoever you want to be and do it on your own terms. I don't want you to become something that you aren't and I don't want you to change into someone you aren't because of someone, especially because of me…." Raiden paused, shaking his head, "this is why I think we should spend some time apart from each other for a while, just until we're both ready…. However, that doesn't mean we will avoid each other and make things awkward, we'll still train together if you want and hang out every now and then, just not as often as we used to."

Naruto nodded resignedly, "I- I know this is for the best, but It doesn't mean I like it." He frowned heavily, "I-I talk to Iruka yesterday and he suggested the same thing. He thinks we should see other people while we fix our friendship, and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you, Raiden."

Raiden smiled softly, "I know you're sorry, Naru. There's no use keep berating yourself, yes, you could've stop and think for a second about what you were doing and what Mizuki was asking you to do, but your emotions were running high and you were desperate. You took the first chance to ensure you received your hitai-ate, and went for it. You failed to see the whole picture and it cost you, but in the end you stood up to Mizuki and righted your mistake."

Taking a sip of water, Raiden continued, "On the bright side, I finally have permission from the Hokage to tell you everything."

"Huh?" Naruto commented befuddled.

"Remember for years ago when I told you about my life before I came to Konoha?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Err, yeah. What about it?"

"Well, if you recall, I wasn't able to tell you from where I came and the real reason as to why I left. Everything I told you about how they punished me is true; but the reason as to why they fear me, or rather, hated me was slightly altered."

Raiden paused, "Well there's no easy way of telling you thing, but I'm not from this world originally. I'm from another dimension and came here when Inu found a portal and just happened to come across me. He save me from freezing to death and shortly after took me into Konoha."

"The dimension I'm from isn't like the Elemental Nations, people don't have chakra; instead of having chakra coils, a selective few having magical cores, who are able to perform real magic; such as changing a wooden table into a real dog with a simple flick of a wand, or using a magical broom to fly through the sky. Werewolves, vampires, dragon, and other magical creatures are real! There's a whole hidden world where witches and wizards live away from people who don't have magic to prevent another witch trial to occur."

Naruto's eyes wide were blown wide in awe, "Magic is real!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

Raiden nodded, he swiftly willed his onyx black hair to change mimicking Naruto's golden spikes, his emerald eyes changed to match Naruto's azure blue eyes. Naruto jumped in shock as he watched Raiden's hair and eyes change colors right before his eyes.

Slowly, Raiden change his hair to match Kakashi's sliver hair and his eyes turned blood red matching Kurenai's red eyes. He watched amusedly as Naruto walked towards his and ran his hand through his silver hair, Naruto's blue eyes narrowed finely as he gazed into his ruby red eyes.

"Whoa, it's real! You have magic!" Naruto shouted in awe, never once in his life did he ever expect magic to be real!

Raiden chuckled, "Yes, Naruto I'm a wizard and I'm not any ordinary wizards either, the ability to just witness is a special skill only a certain few wizard possess from the Black Family, I'm a Metaphromagus, or rather a Half-Metaphromagus: which means, I'm able to change my physical aspects, such as my hair and eyes, at will. A full Metaphromagus, however, is able to change any body part they wish, from what I've read some Metaphromagus are capable of changing gender at will." He changed his hair and eyes back into his original color.

"Apart from being a Half-Metaphromagus, I'm also a Parselmouth. I'm able to speak to snakes and be able to understand them, that's the reason I wasn't scared when we saw that poisonous White Arrow Head snake in the forest, and how I was able to convince Anko's snakes to chase Kakashi for a week." Raiden snickered.

"No wonder you weren't scared when the snake slithered up your arm!" Naruto shivered as he remembered the snake that slithered up Raiden's arms and coiled around his snake, Raiden acted as if it was normal to have a snake wrapped around his neck.

"Can you say something in P-Parkelmouth?"

"It's called Parseltongue when you speak it, and someone who can speak to snakes is called a Parselmouth." Raiden corrected, "And sure, what do you want me to say?"

"Hmm, anything," Naruto shrugged.

Raiden nodded.

 **~ Can you understand me, Naruto? ~**

As soon as Raiden started speaking his Parseltongue, Naruto felt his body shiver as he heard Raiden's hissing, he couldn't stop the warm feeling he felt in his stomach as he heard the serpent's language.

"Whoa, it's… it's so… hypnotic… How can you even understand the hissing? It's really weird, but cool at the same time!"

Raiden smiled, "I could only guess. To me, it sounds as if I'm speaking Japanese or English. I don't hear the snakes or myself hissing."

"Have you learned some magic yet?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Err, kinda… I mean, I can open locked doors with a simple wave of my hand, levitate objects by willing them with my mind, vanish or sometimes conjures objects with a thought, and some other minor stuff. But nobody has taught me yet, and that reminds me…" He paused, "Naruto, I'm not the only one can do magic. You also have a magical core inside of you, but it's locked somehow. I can only assume it was accidently sealed alongside the Kyuubi no Kitsune; considering the demon is a Kitsune, a highly magical fox creature."

Naruto blinked slowly, "Excuse me, but did you just say I have magic!"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, I can feel your magic. It… it feels damped by the seal, but it's there and it's strong. I think once the Kyuubi no Kitsune awakens, so will your magic and you will be taught how to use it properly by the Kitsunes, just like I will in a couple of days."

Naruto's smile brightens at the possibility he has magic, Raiden could practically Naruto's eyes sparkle with hope.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes, Naru, I'm serious. Once your magic awakens, you'll start your Mage training; but first, the Kyuubi no Kitsune must be purified. Shinzo, the Kitsune Chief, said he'll assist with the purification ritual with the aid if the other two Trueborn Mages and myself."

"Why purify the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"Because, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, alongside the other tailed demons; weren't always evil and malicious. The tailed demons were once peaceful demons that ruled over animal summons and take care of nature by maintain balance between humans and demons."

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune, was in charge of ensuring that magic strived in the Elemental Nation; alongside the dragons. Together, they watched over the magical side and the other magical beings, keeping them safe.

They even gifted four families the gift of magic; The Senju's of the North, The Uzumaki's of the South, The Kuro's from the West, and The Ryuusuke's of the East. These four families became the first Trueborn Mages and noble families in the Elemental Nations. Those who became a Trueborn Mage were given, the role to keep balance of magic alongside the Kyuubi no Kitsune and dragons."

"Wait, so whoever is born within those four clans they are born with magic and become Trueborn Mages?" Naruto asked.

Raiden shook his head, "Only one Trueborn Mage can be born per family, but the whole family had magic rushing through their veins. Some may exhibit signs of magic, but their magic will be highly diluted, or they gain gifts, like powerful Kekkei Genkai. The Senju's gain the ability to will wood, or in rare cases flora, to their will. The Uzumaki's were able to conjure magical chains or weapons with their magic and chakra. The Kuro were able to use the black Hellfire, which was sentient and unstoppable. And the Ryuusuke gained the ability to breathe fire and the ability to tame dragons, they became the guardians of dragons."

"Anyways, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Dragon Lord agreed to have the Kitsunes train any Trueborn Mages when they were deemed ready to learn about their duties and how to use their magic properly."

"Everything was fine until humans started to chase the Tailed demons for power, to use them as military assets against each other and spilled enormous amounts of blood. The greed of humans chased the magical creatures out of the Elemental Nations into other dimensions to escape: the fairies, sprites, elemental spirits, unicorns, dragons, and other magical creatures left and took their magic with them.

Slowly, planet's magic weakens and soon it withered until it was sealed; the lack of magical creatures caused the planet's magic to be sealed forever; however it could've been worse, the magic could've died and been lost forever. The only reason why the planet's magic didn't die was because the Kitsunes were the only magical creatures who decided to stay and wait for the next Trueborn Mages to return and heal the planet, to return the magic to the world."

"How do you know so much about all of this, Rai?"

Raiden smirked, "Because I've seen it."

"Huh? What do you mean you've seen it?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"Because, Naruto. I too, am a Jinchuuriki just like you are. I'm the Jinchuuriki for the Jyuubi no Okami. The ten-tailed Wolf demon, who's much older than the other tailed demons. He has shown me his memories and explained what has happened throughout his lifetime. He has been sealed within in hope I'll have a better life and not become a pawn. My parents struck a deal with him and he has aided me every step of the way since he had woken. It was because of him that I was able to come here and met you, without him I'm sure my life would've been horrible and I would've been much sooner."

"Y-you're a Jinchuuriki!?"

 **["I think you're little kit will believe you if you show him prove, Raiden."]** Matsu whispered in Raiden's mind.

Raiden nodded, _'yeah, I think you're right.'_

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

"Just watch my clone, Naru." Raiden whispered as his clone started to change.

Naruto's eyes widen as he watched Raiden's clone emit a powerful blast of green chakra. He watched as the green chakra engulfed the clone's body and it grew in size. Slowly, the clone changed forms it no longer looked it Raiden; no, it definitely didn't look like Raiden.

The man in front of him had beautiful golden amber eyes and stunning platinum silver hair with black highlights. His hair was just as messy as Raiden's own gravity defying hair, but the man's hair was much longer than Raiden's onyx hair.

The amber eyed man was perhaps one of the tallest men Naruto has ever seen in his life; if he had to guess, he'll say the man is at least seven or eight feet tall. And the man wasn't just tall, he was also extremely well-built. His whole upper body was exposed showing off his burly chest, broad shoulders and huge arms; with the exception of a leather pauldron **(*)** he was wearing on his right shoulder that covered his entire arm. While his upper half was exposed, his lower half was covered by a pair of leather breeches and black combat boots.

Naruto noticed the battle scars that marred the man's olive colored skin. It seems that instead of hiding his scars, the amber eyed man was showing them as trophies from battle and Naruto would've helped, but stare at them in awe; like the two bite marks on his sides that seem to belong to a large animal, or the claw around his neck and collarbones, or the long scar that started on his left shoulder and ran down his arm which appeared to be made by an extremely sharp sword.

Naruto subconsciously brought his hands towards his own whisker scars on his cheeks.

"Naruto, I'll like you to meet Amaterasu, the Jyuubi no Okami, and Okami Lord." Raiden turned towards Matsu and gave him a huge toothy smile, "Matsu, I'll like to formally introduce to my best friends and partner in crime, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto blushed under the scrutizing look from the Jyuubi no Okami; he couldn't help but feel as he's being judged. It wasn't until the Jyuubi no Okami smirked showing off his sharp fangs and nodded contently with whatever he saw that he extended his hands towards him.

"I was right, he'll make a great alpha mate for you Raiden, better keep him close, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Raiden making the Mokuton user blush furiously and squawk unattractively.

"Matsu!" Raiden exclaimed loudly, face burning hot at the thoughts of Naruto being his mate.

Matsu chortled turning towards a confused Naruto, he shook his head at the adorable look the blonde had and shook the blonde's hand, "Don't worry about it, kid. You'll figure it out… eventually..."

"Matsu!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Matsu snickered, "It's great to finally meet you Naruto, and please call me Matsu. No need for formalities considering I've watched you grow alongside Raiden, here."

"Err, you have?"

Matsu grinned sharply, he lowered himself to whisper darkly into the blonde's ear, "I've seen everything and if you dare hurt Raiden again, I'll make sure to rip you apart with my teeth and use your bones as toothpicks. Understand?"

Naruto gulped heavily at the threat and shakily nodded, "Y-yes."

"Wonderful," Matsu clapped his hands sharply making Naruto flinch. Matsu walked towards Raiden and hugged the boy tightly, "Seeing as I'm not needed anymore I'll take my leave." He ruffled Raiden's hair and shot a warning look at Naruto, "Oh and Naruto, don't forget my little warning." Matsu smirked wolfishly before he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, leaving a rather pale Naruto behind.

Raiden frowned, "Warning? What is he talking about Naru?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Eh, nothing important!" He blurted, stopping himself from telling Raiden of Matsu's warning. Raiden frowned again, but let the subject go, he asked Matsu about the warning mentally, but the demon wolf snickered and ignored him.

"So the Kitsunes are the ones who are going to train us?" Naruto asked, leading their conversation to another subject which didn't involve any future maiming by a demon wolf.

"Yeah, as it turns out the Kitsune has been watching us for the past four years from afar, and the reason as to why the Kitsunes approached me, was because they discovered that the other two Trueborn Mages are actually related to me through my father's side. The Ryuusuke heir is actually my Uncle on my father's side and the Kuro heir is my godfather."

"Whoa, really?"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, and I didn't even know they were actually related to me. I mean, I knew who they were because Matsu shared with me my parent's memories with me; but apparently, the Ryuusuke heir was my father's lost twin brother and they didn't even know they were related, much less twin brothers! And my godfather used a blood, adoption ritual making me his legal son and heir, so to speak."

"I lost contact with them after my parent's death and I haven't seen them in ages. I actually visited my uncle on Saturday and convinced him to come live with us! He's currently being questioned by Inoichi and Ibiki as we speak waiting for their approval."

Raiden smiled, "He's actually wanted to meet you ever since I've told him about you. I'm sure you're going to get along with him, and guess what, he's a real life werewolf."

"W-werewolf!?" Naruto exclaimed in shocked.

"Don't worry Naru, he won't hurt you." Raiden assured the blonde, "he's not fully in control with his inner wolf since he never accepted himself; he has always thought he was a monster, but thankfully, Matsu and I have managed to convince him otherwise. He's going to get help from the Okami to bond with his inner wolf. He's only dangerous during the Full moon and he'll be locked away deep in the forest to prevent him attack others."

"Are you sure he's safe?" Naruto asked cautiously, trying not to offend Raiden's uncle.

"Of course, he's practically harmless and rather protective of those he holds dear. He's going to be teaching us magic as well, magic from Earth."

Naruto grinned, "Awesome, can he show us some more magic once he arrives?"

Raiden hummed, "I'm sure we can get him to show us some more magic."

Naruto smiled, "What about your godfather? Will he be coming too?"

Raiden smile dimmed, "He will, eventually. My godfather got framed for a crime he didn't commit and we're trying to find a way to free him, but we have no evidence to show his innocence…. Oh and my uncle and godfather are mated to each other, which basically means they're married to each other."

Raiden paused before a tiny smile appeared on his face, "I think my godfather is going to love you."

"Why?"

"Because he loves pranks and pranking people too: fair warning, never accept any drinks or food he might give you become they might be laced with a prank potion. Him, alongside my uncle and father were the best pranksters to have ever graced Hogwarts. They called themselves 'The Marauders', each one had a nickname. My godfather was called Padfoot because he can transform into a large black dog, my uncle was called Moony because he's a werewolf, and my father was called Prongs because he can transform himself into a large Stag."

Raiden chuckled, "This one time they managed to…."

* * *

 _ **January 31st, 1992, 6:00 p.m.**_

 _ **Senju Compound, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni**_

"Welcome to Konoha, Lupin-san. You're officially a citizen to Konohagakure no Sato." Sarutobi stamped Remus' official documents with his seal of approval, "Once you are ready to claim the Ryuusuke name, just send me a note and we'll make it official." He offered the tired man a warm smile.

Remus ran a hand through his hair as he picked up his official documents, "I'll let you know once I'm ready. Thank you for everything you have done, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi waved it off, "Just take care of both Naruto and Raiden, that's more than enough for me." He knew the man was going to keep Raiden safe; there was no question about it, and considering how close Naruto is to Raiden, he was sure the man was going to protect Naruto as well.

Remus stood up and bowed politely as he was escorted out of the Hokage's office by Kuma. The pair waited in silence as they made their way towards the Senju compound, as soon as Remus touched the main gate, he gasped as he felt the wards opening to him, allowing him entry to the compound with a warm embraced. Remus felt a warm shiver go down his spine as he felt the love behind the wards, whoever cast the wards they knew what they were doing.

Remus watched as Kuma nodded at him before he disappeared within a cloud of leaves. Remus wondered how that jutsu worked exactly; it seemed as the man apparated right before his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned around and gasped at the beauty before him, the Senju compound was beautiful to put it simply. It seemed as if it was taken directly from one of those magazines which showcased traditional Japanese Clan compounds, and the garden was filled with beautiful flowers which filled the air with their sweet aroma.

As he was about to approach the main house, he took off his shoes and slipped on the pair of slippers that were left for him. He heard the door slide open and was greeted by Raiden who ushered him inside.

"What was the verdict?" Raiden asked.

Remus smiled, "I'm officially a citizen of Konoha and my Shinobi status will be put on hold until I'm ready to be tested."

"That's great!" Raiden exclaimed, he launched himself towards the older man and hugged him tight.

Remus chuckled, "Now we just need Sirius and we'll finally be together as we were supposed to be." Remus sniffed the air, noticing the mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen; he blushed as his stomached growled.

"Come on; let's get you something to eat again. Gotta get some meat on your bones," Raiden commented with a smirk marring his face.

Remus snorted, "Shouldn't I be telling you that, not the other way around?" He questioned. Raiden waved it off as he led Remus towards the kitchen without answering Remus.

As the duo entered the kitchen they noticed Naruto was placing a bowl of Ramen for Remus. Raiden smiled brightly making Naruto blush at the amount of intensity in Raiden's eyes as he smiled warmly at him.

"Moony, I'll like to officially introduce you to my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my uncle, Lupin John Remus."

Remus smiled at the blonde teen, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you it seems as if I already know you." He extended his hand to shake the blonde's "And I'm glad you manage to keep this one out of trouble."

Naruto blushed, "nice to meet you Lupin-san."

"Please, call me Remus, Naruto."

"Okay," Naruto smiled as Remus offered him a genuine smile, one which made him feel warm and safe. It seemed as if Raiden's uncle has approved of him being Raiden's friend, it lifted a weight off his chest he didn't know he was holding.

Remus sat down and started asking Naruto all sorts of questions as they ate together, wanting to know more about the Naruto's and Raiden's everyday life. Remus laughed as he heard about the pranks Naruto and Raiden have played on the villagers and even offered some of the pranks the Marauders played during their Hogwarts years.

"So, are you boys excited about tomorrow?" Remus asked suddenly, catching Naruto's and Raiden's attention.

* * *

 _ **E/N:**_ **Whelp, there you have it guys and gals and make sure to leave a review or two!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it's going to be a while before I post another chapter up... yup, I'm taking a (hopefully) short hiatus during Spring and Summer. Things have come up and I don't have much time as I want to keep on writing. I know I should be free by Fall, like around September-ish. However, I'll try my hardest to post at least one or two chapters during the Summer, but I don't promise anything...**


	14. Chapter 14: Dumbledore's Interlude

**_AN:_** **Whelp, I finally had some time to write this short chapter and decided to post it ASAP. This is perhaps on of my shortest chapters and I'll try to stray from writing short chapters, most of my chapter are going to be around 6K words or up. This chapter really is a filler, if anything. As the titles implies it'll focused on Dumbledore and his scheming and an insight on how I'm going to depict McGonagall and Severus... I hope lol.**

 **Main Pairing:** **Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 _ **Side Pairings:**_ **Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 _ **Tags:**_ **Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Alpha Raiden(Harry), BAMF Raiden(Harry), BAMF Naruto, BAMF Neville, Powerful Raiden (Harry), Smart Raiden (Harry), Jinchuuriki Raiden (Harry), Protective Raiden (Harry), Dom Raiden (Harry), Grey Raiden (Harry), Animagus Raiden (Harry), Animagus Neville, Animagus Fred and George, Shy Neville, Harem, Threesomes- M/M/M, M-preg, Creature Inheritances, Familiar bonds, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mokuton Raiden (Harry), Souton Raiden (Harry), Earth Elemental Neville, Water Elemental Fred, Air Elemental George, Fire Elemental Viktor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Humor, Mages and Sages,**

 **~ Parseltongue~**

 **{Taking in a different language"}**

 **["Demon talking via mental link"]**

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Fourteen: Dumbledore's Interlude...?_**

* * *

 _ **August 2** **nd** **, 1992, 10:00 a.m.**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**_

"Glad you were able to come, Molly." Albus smiled politely, greeting the Weasley matriarch as she entered the room. "Would you care for a lemon drop, or tea, perhaps?" He offered the red-headed witch with a grandfatherly smile.

Molly shook her head, "No thank you Albus, I'm quite alright."

"Very well, let's get straight to business then." Albus reached into his pocket and took about a letter. He handed the letter to Molly, watching carefully as her face morphed into shock as she read its contexts. "It appears Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year. That's his confirmation letter, alongside his permission to partake on his placement test; which, will determine whether he'll be a first year or a second year. However, as you can tell, his letter lacks his current address and no matter what spells I use I cannot determine where the brat is hiding or who's hiding him."

"Wait, you believe somebody is aiding the brat in some way!?" Molly screeched loudly, causing countless portraits that littered the Dumbledore's office to cover their ears and groan in pain. Unfazed by her harpy-like screech, Molly continued, "But who could possibly be aiding him!?"

Albus' sighed heavily, "I wish I knew, Molly… I've tried every single charm I could think of; both legally and illegally, but alas, nothing has worked. The blood and magic trances I casted on him before I left him with the Dursley's have all but been destroyed. There's no possible way to reattach them without having the boy present to supply blood in order to reactivate the tracking charms; which will monitor him and his health… Even if a reapply those traces, I need his consent or else the spells won't work."

"What if you steal a vial of his blood?" Molly suggested, "Wouldn't you be able to use it, then?"

Albus shook his head, "If I stole his blood, or even forcefully take his blood without his consent, his blood will rot before I can cast the spells necessary to places the tracking spells on him." The wizen wizard stroked his long, white beard thoughtfully, his mind murky with ideas. "Until then, you must ensure Ronald and Ginerva befriends Harry as soon as possible. They must have Harry within their grasps before they arrive at Hogwarts." Albus told the red headed witch sternly.

"They need to watch him closely and make him dependent on them as soon as possible; we have no idea who raised him, nor how much he knows about our world. If he knows about our world, and knows his place as the Potter heir and Boy-Who-Lived, then it'll be much harder for us to control him…"

"Do you really think so?" Molly asked warily.

"Yes, I do." Albus nodded solemnly, "if he knows about his heritage and knows about the Lordship his father left him, he'll get suspicious and start looking into it, discovering his political power, as a Lord he'll one day become. He'll discover he has vaults within Gringotts, and gain access to them by his seventeenth birthday. He'll discover everything we have taken from him and there's no doubt in my mind he'll be quite shocked by how much we have stolen from him; but hopefully, he'll be dead before his seventeenth birthday, if everything goes as we've planned."

Albus paused for a moment, "Ronald and Ginerva must stop him from finding what we've stolen from him. He cannot, under any circumstance, find out we've stolen from him or else we'll lose any trust he'll have in us… Not to mention the countless laws, we broken to access his vaults… The goblins aren't fond of thieves… not even the Ministry cannot interfere with Goblin's Law."

Molly gulped heavily. She knew how ruthless the goblins were, and they detested thieves. She knew the Ministry couldn't save any wizards or witches who've stolen from Gringotts; since, Gringotts is under goblin's territory and therefore, under goblin law. If the Ministry were to interfere with Gringotts' affairs, it'll start another rebellion between goblins and wizards.

A rebellion the Ministry couldn't afford.

* * *

Little did they know, Raiden already knew what they've stolen from his family vaults, the goblins have been working extremely hard checking for everything they have stolen; auditing and pilling up everything Molly, Albus, Ronald, and Ginerva have stolen throughout the years and added a hefty interest rate as well.

As soon as the goblins finish their audit on the Potter's vaults, they'll be delivering it to Raiden via mail where then; the Potter heir will determine when to process the charges against Molly, Albus, Ronald, and Ginerva.

Of course, Molly and Albus didn't know. They'll get a real awaking as soon as they try to access the Potter's vaults, they'll be sweating bullets when they discover their keys have been rendered useless.

* * *

"How did you even get his letter, Albus?" Molly asked, not wanting to dwell on the consequences of their actions, or any future fallout they have to deal with.

"Well Molly," Albus started, "I was enjoying my dinner with the other professors, I was having a rather delicious Shepard's pie the house-elves prepared, when suddenly, Minerva busted through the Dining Hall with a letter clutched in her hand…"

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back-**_

* * *

 ** _July 31_** ** _1992, 7:30 p.m._**

 ** _Main Dining Hall, Hogwarts's Castle, Scotland_**

Albus Dumbledore was having a rather pleasant day so far, somehow he was fazed by the fact he hasn't found the Potter brat yet, but he had a good feeling he'll find him soon. He didn't know when or how he'll find Harry, but there was a tingling sensation he has been feeling all day that, a feeling he could feel deep in his bones telling he'll his luck was about to change.

He was enjoying his dinner with his fellow colleagues when a rather frantic Minerva busted through the doors, causing the large wooden to bang loudly as they collided with the stone walls, echoing with a heavy thud throughout the Dining Hall. Every professor stopped what they were doing in favor of watching the normally put together Transfiguration professor looking rather haired and frantic; her eyes were blown wide with what seemed to be excitement and relief.

The deafening silence was broken as Minerva walked straight towards the Headmaster, clutching tightly on to an admission letter in her hand; she waved the letter in the air franticly, her shoes clicking against the stone floor. "Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts this year!" She announced loudly, causing multiple gasps to fill the dining hall from the professors who heard her claim.

Albus' twinkling blue eyes widen from her revelation. He wasted no time in grasping the letter from her hand, and he read its contexts carefully, making sure to pay close attention to the wording of the letter as he casted couple soundless and wandless spells on the letter, checking for its authenticity.

A frown marred his aged weathered face as his spells proved the letter's authenticity, but it didn't disclose from where it was written from.

"Minerva is correct; it appears that Harry Potter will be going to be attending Hogwarts this year." He addressed the room, clutching onto the letter; mentally sighing in relief.

He knew that the letter will satisfy everyone's curiosity, stopping the public from bashing him so publically, and it will also stop Fudge from harassing him every single day trying to make him disclose Harry Potter's location; which he did not know.

However, he wouldn't be able to disclose Potter's location considering, the letter lacked an address as to where Harry Potter is residing in; which could only mean one or two things: Harry Potter could be hiding behind a _Fidelius_ Charm behind ancient wards which can only be found within an old Pureblood Family's manor, or somebody has aided the boy by casting an undetectable charm on his letter, using blood magic to prevent others from finding his location.

Either choice wasn't something he quite particularly liked… If only he had access to Hogwarts' registry…

The mere idea of the boy being found by a random Pureblood family didn't sit right with him, he couldn't fathomed which family could have possibly taken in the boy; whether they were a light family, or dare he say, a Dark Pureblood family. His stomach churned at the thought of any sort of Pureblood family taking the brat in, teaching his rightful heritage and giving the boy knowledge he shouldn't have ever learned.

 _'This was not going as planned,'_ he thought to himself.

The boy was never supposed to know about magic before he sent Hagrid to rescue the boy from his horrible family last year, under his command. He was supposed to be the boy's Savior, making the boy worship the ground he stand on! Thus, making himself trustworthy once the boy came to Hogwarts!

He gritted his teeth in rage. He needed to find the boy. He needed to make sure at least the boy was submissive from the abuse of his lovely family provided. He knew that the Dursley's would have abused the boy, and any sort of abuse took time to heal, and even as time passed, it still left scars and cracks behind, which he can exploit to his liking.

If the boy found about his magical heritage, it would make things harder for him to control they boy, and he couldn't have that.

He will make sure to find out the location of the boy and "rescue" him, the brat needed to go back to the Dursley's so they can break him. It wasn't too late for the boy to be broken, but he needed to act fast.

Time was of the essence, time he could afford to waste any longer.

He needed to retrieve his pawn back… Perhaps, he can check on the boy's vaults, surely the boy must've taken money from his trust fund to buy his school materials. Plus, he has been low on money himself and needed to take some more out and perhaps he'll "borrow" couple more books, surely the brat wouldn't needed them anytime soon. After all, they were soon to become his alongside all of the Potter's Family vaults and treasures.

His thoughts were broken when the letter was snatched from his hand by the dour potion professor. He watched the man read the letter carefully, his face showing no trace of emotion except for the wicked looking sneer on the man's face.

"It seems the brat has finally decided to grace us with his presence. Surely, he's hoping to make a huge entrance, just like his father." The potion professor sneered nastily; his baritone voice lay with thick poison which would've made a weaker man tremble.

Minerva frowned at the potion professor, "Don't be so quick to judge the boy, Severus. You haven't met the boy to judge him fairly, or have you Severus?"

Severus sneered, "No. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the boy, but surely the boy will be just like his father: Arrogant and full on himself, he'll be using his fame as he pleases." He spat out, slamming the letter onto the table with a heavy thud.

Minerva shook her head, "Just because he's James son's it doesn't mean he'll be an exact replica of James. For all we know, he can be like his mother, Lily." Minerva's frown soften as she watched a flood of emotion pass through the man's dark eyes, she knew the man still grieved for Lily's death.

Severus' schooled his face and turn his head away from Minerva; he knew Minerva had a point. For all he knew the boy could be like his Lily, but from the tales Albus told, it pictured another different painting; one of a spoiled boy who got everything he every wished. It pictured the boy as a smaller version of his father, and just thinking about Lily's son acting like James made his blood boil.

Instead of saying anything else, he remained silent. He will have to wait until he met the boy, perhaps Minerva was right.

"Minerva," Albus turned towards the transfiguration professor, "do you know which owl delivered this letter?" If he could get his hands on the owl who delivered this letter, then perhaps he can use the owl to track the location where the letter was sent from.

Minerva sighed, "I'm afraid that's not possible, Albus. The letter was delivered by a beautiful snowy owl, and as soon as the owl delivered the letter, it vanished. It's almost as if the owl managed to apparate from Hogwarts, if it were possible."

Albus frowned heavily, "Surely you're mistaken, Minerva. No being, human or animal; with the exception of Fawkes, can vanish from within Hogwarts via apparition or any other form of traveling. Not even, I, as Headmaster can apparate from Hogwarts," Albus stated blandly.

"I know, but I'm telling you Albus! The snowy owl disappeared from my office leaving no trance behind with the exception of the letter." Minerva sighed.

She was shocked as she saw the owl disappeared right in front of her, it took couple of seconds trying to explain the owl's disappearances as a figment of her she imagination it due to exhaustion; but, when he noticed the letter on her desk after blinking couple of times, she knew she didn't imaging. The owl vanishing right in front of her eye's, and when she read from whom the letter belongs too, she almost fainted!

She was relieved to know James's and Lily's son was alright. She couldn't wait until she met the child, wondering how the child is doing. It's been a while since she has last seen Harry.

"Perhaps it wasn't a real owl, Minerva." The diminutive charm's professor offered politely, "It could've been a transfigured owl with a charm attached to it; making the transfigured owl dissolve after it delivered the letter."

Dumbledore nodded weakly at the charms professor, "perhaps, Fillius." He stood up from his chair, "either way, the public will be happy knowing young Harry will be attending Hogwarts. Now if you can excuse, I have matters to attend to." He smiled at his colleagues on last time before he exited the dining hall as fast as he could.

Once he arrived in his office, he made sure to lock his office, placing wards alerting him if anyone came close to his office and took out the letter from his pocket. He placed the letter on his desk before he took out his wand and started casting another set of spells hoping he'll be able to under the boy's location, but it all proved to me useless.

Dumbledore cursed loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to keep his temper in check. He wanted to curse the brat for making his life more difficult than it should be!

He paced around in his office in utter frustration sucking on a lemon drop, trying to think of a way to find the brat's location when he felt someone approaching his office. He quickly sat in his chair trying to look as if he's going over paperwork when he heard somebody open his door and walked into his office.

"Please have a seat, Minerva… Severus. Would either of you care for a lemon drop?" He offered kindly to the pair.

"No thank you Albus, I'm fine." Minerva shook her head as she sat down, followed by Severus, who sneered at the muggle candy as if it has offered him in some way before he sat down next to Minerva.

Albus sighed glumly; he didn't know why nobody took his offer of the muggle candy with the few exception of muggleborn children who actually took a lemon drop or two, "very well then, how may I help you both?"

Severus glared at the headmaster, "Have you found where the brat is hiding?"

Albus shook his head, smiling sadly at the dour man, "I'm afraid we'll have to wait until we talk to Harry where and with whom he's living with. Until then, we can only speculate where be might be living."

Minerva frowned, "Surely you must have some idea as to where Harry might be, Albus?"

The headmaster sighed, "I do have some ideas where he might be, Minerva. Even though the spells I casted on the letter proved to be useless, we can narrow down the possible locations by process of elimination." Dumbledore paused, "Harry must be residing somewhere within the British Isles, which would mean he's somewhere within England, Scotland or Ireland…. However there's a slight possibility he might also be in America; considering we sometimes receive students from America if their parents graduated from Hogwarts."

"If the boy was within the British Isles, surely somebody would've been able to spot him by now, Headmaster. Especially, since we've been out searching for the boy for the past year," Severus commented with a frown.

"My thoughts exactly, my boy!" Albus smiled at Severus, his blue eyes twinkled brightly, "which would increase the possibility of Harry residing somewhere within America; however, if he's somewhere in the British Isles then he must be hiding behind powerful wards, perhaps behind a _Fidelius_ charms, that's the only why for his letter not to include his location… that or somebody must've casted blood magic on the his letter to prevent others from finding his location."

"But, blood magic is illegal!" Minerva gasped in outrage.

Albus nodded sadly, looking empathic with Minerva's utter shock. "Indeed it is, Minerva, but the America's wizards have very lax laws. They do not view blood magic as we do."

"Perhaps, his name might offer a clue as to know might have taken Harry in." Severus commented blandly, "If you haven't notice he didn't write his full name on his letter, instead of Harry James Potter, he wrote Raiden Senju-Potter. And if I'm not mistaken, Raiden sounds like a Japanese name and Senju is a Japanese surname as well, which would mean he must've been taken in by a Japanese family."

Albus frowned, "Are you certain, Severus?"

Severus nodded, "I'm positive, Headmaster."

Albus stroked his beard, "I don't recall ever having a Japanese student attend Hogwarts before, nor have a heard of a family called Senju…" He wondered if he could ask the Goblins to check if there's a Pureblood family with the Senju surname. Perhaps, he could have Molly ask her eldest son to investigate, after all, the young man is currently working for Gringotts; surely, he'll be able to found more information on the family that have taken the Potter heir.

* * *

 _ **-End of Flash Back-**_

* * *

"Which reminds me, can you have Bill check the records at Gringotts for a family called Senju? I believe they might be the ones who've taken Harry in and renamed him."

Molly frowned, "I've never heard of a Pureblood family called Senju before, perhaps they might be a half-blood or muggleborn family, but regardless, I'll ask Bill to look into it." Molly assured the elder wizard.

"Good, good." Albus smiled sweetly, "As soon as we find out who's taken him the sooner we can destroy them for taking the brat in."

* * *

 ** _EN:_ Whelp, that's the end of this chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'm currently writing the next chapter which will be at least around 10K words and will consist if Kakashi's survival test. I'm so excited to write it and I hope I'll have it done by next month if everything goes well! Oh, and I want to address reveress-plegue comment regarding what universe/dimension this story will use. In this story, the Elemental Nations and Earth are parallel worlds (one of many, according to the Goblins who know of other parallel worlds...), which at certain points mesh together and create doorways in-between both worlds which can be open my powerful humans or entities. That being said, the Kitsune are going to alter the trunk which Raiden bought, as well as making a sister trunk, which will allow Raiden to floo between worlds as he pleases, when needed to travel from the Elemental Nations to Earth and vice-versa. This will facilitate Raiden's travels between worlds with the clone in the future, and just a heads up, I won't be writing Raiden's clone's perspective because it will confusing; however, I if need to, it will happened via dreamscape to differentiate between the real Raiden and his clone...**

 **Er... that's pretty much all I have to say! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and now i shall answer some question/comment some of you had before I finish this End note.**

 **To AJ Picard: I agree these couple of chapters have been really slow, but after the next chapter the story will move rather quickly! In about a month and a half, Raiden and later his clone will be attending Hogwarts and hopefully the story will pick up after that.**

 **To Riddle-Snape: I'm sorry you didn't like my story based on my tag and I doubt you'll even read this; but hey, your loss! I did included what tags this story is going to have at the beginning instead in the middle of the story... So good luck finding something else to read!**

 **To rigger42: I understand what you mean, Raiden going to Hogwarts is not only a waste of time for him, but utterly useless as well considering most spells he'll learn won't be useful in anyway, barring a few exceptions. The Kitsune have agreed to trained him and they will, but the reason i decided to have Raiden attended Hogwarts, if for couple of main reasons:**

 **1st reason: Dumbledore's meddling, which would result in Dumbledore trying to kidnap Raiden from the Elemental Nations by force. Of course he would fail, there's no way Dumbledore can face against highly skilled ninja, no matter how powerful he is; plus: Kakashi, Yamato, Saruto, and other high level ninja who Raiden has befriend won't allow Dumbledore to kidnap Raiden without a fight... not to mention Matsu would come out to play as well... Dumbledore's odds aren't that high.**

 **2nd reason: having Raiden go to Hogwarts willingly and wearing a mask will help him get a upper hand on Dumbledore. Raiden hates Dumbledore, but he needs to make Dumbledore believe he trust the old coot in order to get to know his enemy closely and find his weak points. However, Raiden won't be acting submissive nor acting weak minded during his stay at Hogwarts. Raiden will be extremely manipulative; turning his fellow classmates against and professors against Dumbledore by his fifth year by planting seeds of doubt. As well, as making a deal with a certain pesky beetle...**

 **3rd reason and final reason: He'll be getting to know his future mates better. I want Raiden to develop a strong relationship with each of his mates and in order to do that, Raiden will needed to go to Hogwarts. He will also help his mates unlocked their powers and help them achieve their goals. The fourth reason and final reason would be for Raiden to enjoy his stay on Earth and be more involve with Wizarding affairs. Raiden has only had terrible memories of Earth thanks to Dumbledore and the Dursley's.**

 **The method which Raiden will be using to travel from world to world is his altered trunk, and the Kitsune will make a semi-permanent clone, similar to a shadow clone but it doesn't disappear unless it's banish by Raiden. And yes, Remus understand he won't be going, he's going to stay in Konoha and the Okami in order to heal which would take him an year to undo all the damage he's done. He'll be returning to Earth for Raiden's third year. Oh and Remus doesn't have Potter blood, he has Lupin Blood and they both share Ryuusuke blood. I mention that James Potter and Remus Lupin were twin brother who were blood adopted by different families, Potter's adopted James and the Lupin's adopted Remus.**


	15. Chapter 15: Team Seven

_**A/N:**_ **Whew, I finally finished this chapter, well not really. I was debating whether to post this chapter up now or keep writing Kakashi's survival test scene and make this chapter around 10K+ words. However, if I would've keep on writing I wouldn't be able to upload this chapter for another week, and you guys and gals have waited way too long as it is. So, I decided to break them into two chapters. I'm currently half way into writing Kakashi's survival test scene and I've hit a small bump in the road, I'm trying to work around it so I'll be able to upload the next chapter next week! Hopefully, I don't get distracted with a replay of Dark Soul 2... again...**

 **Err, regarding the oneshots polls, I'll be closing the polls on September 27th! So make sure you vote! I'll be posting the first oneshot, (whenever I finished it) as it's own story and not as part of this story. Some of you were confused as to why I put "Tony's Brother?" on here, and that's my fault! So to avoid any confusion, any oneshots I write will be posted at their own story and not part of this story. Only the outtakes will be posted as part of this story!**

 **Hmm, I think that's all I have to say for now and I'll shut up and let y'all enjoy this chapter! Thanks you guys and gals, y'all are awesome and don't let anyone tell you different! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Team Seven**_

 ** _February 1st 1992, 8:00 a.m._**

 ** _Konoha's Shinobi Academy, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_**

"Alright, alright, settle down. I know you're all excited, but I can't get started until all of you sit down." Iruka addressed his class sternly, waiting for his students to quiet down and take their seats, once satisfied with his class, Iruka smiled fondly, "thank you."

Walking towards the middle of his classroom, he peered around his class noticing all of his student's eyes were radiating with excitement and determination. It wasn't until his eyes caught Naruto's familiar azure orbs that he smiled at the blonde. He was glad the blonde managed to patch things up with Raiden, he smiled warmly at the pair before he cleared his throat.

"Everyone who's sitting here today has managed to pass the Graduation Exam and received their very own hitai-ate. Wear your hitai-ate with pride because from this day forth, you'll be representing our village wherever you go, as a Shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato. "

"Today is the day you'll be meeting your teammates and team captain." He stated with a serious expression etched on his face, "you'll be spending most of your time and life with your teammates and team captain, which would create deep bonds with each other that will last a lifetime." Iruka paused, "some may not like whom they're paired with; in fact, some may become rivals. But, you must overcome your dislike and animosity of each other, and put the safety of your team and the village first; as your priority. You cannot allow your childish attitude to cloud your judgment because once you're outside the village's walls… you'll be risking your life..."

"You'll only have your team to ensure you come back alive and well, and not dead in the line of duty. You cannot trust anyone, but your team...and if you don't trust your team or don't try to cooperate with them; then, you're a liability. You're endangering your teammates' lives, including yours…. and failing the pledge you took to protect our village."

He watched as his class remained silent, mulling over his somber speech, letting his words sink in. After couple of seconds of silence, Iruka clapped his hands. "Okay, let's get this show rolling…. Oh, and please remain seated until I get through the entire list, thank you!"

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji…. You three are assigned to Team Nine … Your team captain will be waiting for you by Training Field 7 after class."

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino…. You three are assigned to Team Ten… Your team captain will be waiting for you by Training Field 12 at noon."

* * *

After thirty minutes of listing names, Iruka reached the end of the list. Looking at the last four names that remained, he hastily read the quick note beside one of the names and nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke…. You three are assigned to Team Seven …. Your team captain asked for you three to stay after class."

Iruka paused, "Now, normally a team consists of three Genin with a single Jounin captain per team, but this year, there will be one team who has four Genin instead of three due to the odd numbers of Genin who graduated this year…" He turned towards the Senju heir, "And, you Raiden are the only one who gets to pick which team you wished to be on; of course, it'll temporary until we find you a team suited for you… So Raiden, choose which team you want to be on?" Iruka asked kindly.

Sasuke snorted loudly, "It seems nobody wants you to be in their team, just like your parents did, I bet. Why else would they abandon you?" Sasuke sneered at Raiden, shocking the whole class into silence by the amount of venom behind the Uchiha heir's voice .

Raiden snorted, he held Naruto back from attacking Uchiha heir but before he could say something back, Iruka stepped in quickly disarming the potential fight between both heirs.

"Actually, it's quite the contrary Uchiha-san. We held a tournament yesterday to decide who'll get the privilege to have Raiden in their team, because every single captain wanted to have Raiden on their team. It took us practically the entire day, and even then most matches ended in ties. So, we decided to have Raiden choose for himself which team he wants to join, in order to avoid the tournament from continuing."

Raiden smirked smugly at the raven haired boy who seethed in rage in his seat. "Why were they fighting for him when I'm the Rookie of the Year! If they should fight over someone, they should be fighting over me not him!" Sasuke demanded hotly.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun deserved it more than Raiden!" Sasuke and Ino chimed in, alongside Sasuke's fangirls, all who were glaring at Raiden with heated glares. A lesser man would've cowered, but Raiden didn't bat an eye.

Iruka sighed wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You might've been the Rookie of the year, Uchiha-san, but Raiden outclass you in every single subject. The only reason why Raiden wasn't the Rookie of the year was because wasn't trying hard enough and never turned in his work. If he would've done everything that was asked of him, he would've become the Rookie of the year with the highest score since Uchiha Itachi and Hayate Kakashi." Iruka smothered his laughter as he watched the Uchiha heir turned a lovely shade of red. "In fact, there were many offers for him to join the ANBU Corps, but the Hokage asked to give Raiden couple years as a Genin before they recruit him into the ANBU Corp, should he wished to join." Iruka smirked smugly, glad he was able to put the Uchiha in his place. He knew the Uchiha heir was talented, but his maturity was much to be desired.

"So, Raiden have you decided which team you wish to join?"

Raiden nodded, already knowing which team he wanted to join. "I'll like to join Team Seven, Iruka-sensei." Raiden smirked at Sasuke, before he smiled reassuring at Naruto. Raiden was stunned to know the captains were fighting over him; however, the learning he has received offers to join the ANBU Corps shocked him to the core, it was humbling knowing that his hard work has paid off and.

Iruka nodded, he knew Raiden was going to pick whichever team Naruto was on; even, if it wasn't going to be his permanent team. He wrote a quick note letting the other captains know which team Raiden has decided to be on. He knew a certain silver haired man would be smiling smugly for days on end. Iruka's face blushed as his thoughts strayed towards the sliver haired Jounin, he shook his thoughts away and cleared his throat.

"Very well, class dismissed." He announced, watching as his students grab their belongings and ran out the door, eager to meet their captains

* * *

 ** _February 1st 1992, 11:30 a.m._**

 ** _Konoha's Shinobi Academy, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_**

It's been three hours since Iruka dismissed everyone to find their Jounin sensei; yet, four students remained in his class waiting for their sensei's arrival. At the two hour mark, Iruka gave his remaining students a sympathetic smile as he left.

The Uchiha heir was brooding darkly, sitting in one of the higher seats closer to the back of the classroom, and far away from Sakura and his other teammates. He was glaring daggers at the back of Raiden's head for a while, planning a way to get back at the Senju heir; but, he has yet to come up with anything worthwhile.

While the Uchiha was planning Raiden's downfall, Sakura was busy glaring at the clock and door with short intervals in between the time she used to admire Sasuke from afar, her dreamy sighs and annoyed grunts filled the silence in the classroom.

Sasuke and Sakura have been getting more and more annoyed as time passed. They pretty much felt insulted by Jounin sensei; after all, it's a teacher's obligation to arrive on time for their students, and teach! It's understandable if a teacher is a few minutes late for their class, things happen, but having to wait three hours was just ridiculous, and plain rude.

Naruto and Raiden were sitting at their own desks, leaning against each other as they waited for their sensei to arrive. It wasn't until Naruto snapped and threw his hands in the air in pure frustration, "Ugh!" the blonde growled in annoyance, managing to wake up Raiden in the process.

Raiden yawned widely, "He still hasn't shown up?" Raiden asked with a sleep driven voice, he rubbed his eyes sluggishly before he glanced at the clock.

Naruto growled in annoyance. "No, it's been three hours and he hasn't shown up!"

Raiden reached into his pocket and took out a sealing scroll and grinned madly at the blonde. Naruto's eyes widen in glee as he noticed the scroll in Raiden's hands, he rubbed his hands devilishly and giggled darkly.

The duo quickly went to work, fiddling around the classroom with some of the wire and other pranking tools Raiden had left from their last pranking session. Raiden was busy setting the wire and tags, while Naruto looked around the class for anything else they could use.

Sakura looked irritated at her teammates and barked, "Sit back down, Naruto-baka!"

The blonde ignored the pink haired Genin and made his way towards the supply closet. He searched the supply closet and smirked as he saw their sludge bombs Iruka confiscated a couple weeks ago. They were planning on using those sludge bombs on Sasuke, but Iruka caught them as they were finishing setting them up, Iruka had them dismantle them and took them away. If Iruka hadn't forgetten his bento, Naruto and Raiden might've gotten away with their prank. Looking around the supply closet one last time, he grabbed a bucket before he made his way back to Raiden.

Sasuke and Sakura watched closely as Naruto placed the tiny black balls inside a bucket. They stared at their teammates, but stayed silent wondering what they were planning, they watched as Raiden tied the wire around the handle of the bucket to the door, and extending it towards the wall across the door where he placed some sort of tag on the wall. Once satisfied, Naruto placed the bucket above the door that would control the wire to drop the bucket, as well as a device which would stabilize the bucket.

Sakura frowned and protested, "Stop, Naruto and Raiden! You two idiots cannot screw on our first day with our sensei!"

"Our teacher is a Jounin level shinobi," Sasuke stated sarcastically, "He's not going to fall for something so obvious," He scoffed harshly, shaking his head.

Naruto and Raiden ignored their teammate's comments of their prank and snickered at each other. They went back to their seats and tried to look casual, in case their sensei was nearby.

"Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto and Raiden! You're both so clueless idiots!" The pink haired harpy ranted.

The duo tuned out the Sakura's rant as soon as they heard someone approaching. Naruto quickly grabbed his camera as he saw the door handle turn slowly and a silver haired man walked in, immediately being drenched by the sticky sludge that fell on him from the bucket.

As soon as the bucket fell, the seal tag activated across the room send a set of kunai flying towards the sliver haired man. The Jounin quickly deflect the kunai in one swoop using his battle train instincts, but failed to realize his mistake in time; another sealing tag activated above him, releasing a storm of feathers.

The sliver haired man's eyes widen, realizing he fell right into the pranksters trap. He heard a loud click and was blinded by the flash of a camera going off; capturing the image of him being covered in sludge and feathers, with a shocked expression marring his masked face.

He blinked lazily and saw Naruto rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter still holding onto the camera while his accomplice was smirking smugly at him, looking eerily similar as a cat that got its cream. Sakura immediately rushed over the desks and constantly apologized to their teacher, claiming her innocence in the prank.

The Jounin ignored the pink haired Genin and looked over at the duo in utter disbelief, still not believing he walked into the duo's prank! It's been ages since he's been pranked by Naruto and Raiden and assumed he knew all of their tricks, but apparently it wasn't wise to leave two pranksters unattended and bored in a room together.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he started to smell the funky black substance that was all over him, he hope he'll be able to get rid of the fishy smell or he'll be herding any stray cats to his apartment…again.

He still hasn't been able to get rid of the grey cat that followed him home because of the Raiden's prank… He swears the grey cat mocks him every time he tries to shoo him away.

Standing up straight with a cool and laid back posture, he glanced at his new students and have them a bored look. "Hmm… how should I put this?" He asked in a bored voice, "My first impression of this group is…. You're all a bunch of idiots."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked crushed by their sensei's first impression. They screamed and howled in their inner mindscape, both wanting to kill Naruto and Raiden for pranking their sensei!

"Meet me on the Academy's roof in fifteen minutes." The Jounin said quickly before he vanished into the thin air. He was going to his home in order to take a quick shower and try to get rid of the sludge and feathers that was covering. He hopes he'll be able to wash off the fishy smell from his hair, or else, Mr. Mittens, his (unofficial) cat will go ballistic and try to eat his hair… again….

* * *

Raiden smirked at Kakashi's face, the man's face was littered with bite and scratch marks which must belong to Mr. Mittens and Kakashi even had defeated look; which meant the grey cat won the battle and was enjoying a nice piece of tuna as his reward.

Raiden may be a bit bias, but Mr. Mittens was the greatest cat in the world in his opinion. The grey cat was just barely coming out from kitten years, but he was already showing how vicious he can be when he wants to. was covered in soft, grey coat with white tipped paws and stunning blue-grey eyes.

Mr. Mittens was also very particular as to who gets to touch him and he only allows Raiden to hold and pet him when Raiden was nearby; well, more like demands Raiden to shower him with affection. Aside from Raiden, Mr. Mittens also likes Naruto. Yet, Mr. Mittens barely tolerates Kakashi; it seemed they had a love-hate relationship with each other and have agreed to live with each other for whatever reason.

It was clear to anyone Raiden was Mr. Mittens favorite, and Kakashi tried to give Mr. Mittens to Raiden on several occasions, hoping the cat will go and live with Raiden; but the cat refused, already claiming Kakashi's apartment as his own territory.

After multiple failed attempts of trying to get rid of the cat, Kakashi gave up. Slowly, he became fond of the grey menace. Of course, he will never admit it to anyone, but it felt nice waking up in the morning and having Mr. Mittens curled up on his chest, sleeping and purring contently.

"Okay, seeing as this is our first day as a team why don't we start with something easy." The silver haired Jounin suggested, ignoring the confuse stares he received from his students due to his scratched face, he should've known better and resided to Mr. Mittens' demands for salmon.

"Like what?" Sakura asked out loud, looking curiously at their sensei.

Kakashi turned towards the pink haired Genin, "Well, perhaps an introduction would be nice. You might all know each other, but I certainly don't know who you are, or do I?"

Sakura blushed, "Ohh… umm like our names?" she asked.

Kakashi hummed, "That would certainly help me identify who's who; but I was thinking more than just your like. You know, things you likes, dislike or hate... Any hobbies you might have, dreams or aspirations you have for your ninja career; or, future in general. Basically, anything which will tell me who you are and why are you are here." He looked at his students, waiting for one of them to start.

After a few awkward seconds, he cleared his throat, "Why don't I start first. My name is Hatake Kakashi from the Hatake clan. I like… things and dislike… things. I enjoy…." He trailed off into the distance and giggled, his cheeks warmed up and his eyes glazed over.

Raiden's eyebrow ticked and growled at the Jounin, shaking the man from his pervert thoughts and pointed at Sakura as he composed himself, "Next."

Sakura nodded timidly, "O-oh okay… Ummm, my name is Haruno Sakura and I like volunteering at the village library where my parents work as head librarians, and I like…." She looked over at Sasuke and giggled, "My hobbies include: studying medical-Ninjutsu, reading, and watching…." She paused and glanced at Sasuke, who remain stoic but was freaking out in the side. She ignored the increalious looks she was receiving from Kakashi, Naruto, and Raiden. "And one day I hope to marry…" she trailed off as she giggled coyly behind her hands as she glanced at Sasuke. "Ohh and I hate Naruto and Raiden!" She declared, glaring at pair in question.

Kakashi tear-dropped at the girl, _'Oh boy, another fan-girl who's more interested in gaining Sasuke's affection rather than applying herself in her ninja training….'_ He groaned mentally, knowing the pink haired girl was going to be a pain to teach, _'Although_ , _she does show promise in medical field, if only I can get her interest in her studies… and stop wasting her time stalking a certain young man…'_

He points at the Uchiha heir, "next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, from the Uchiha clan…. I have a few likes which include anything tomato flavored, and hate anything sweet or pink…. I don't have hobbies besides training and only have one single dream…" he paused dramatically, "which is… to restore…. my fallen clan back to its former glory… and kill a certain man."

There was an awkward pause after Sasuke's declaration, Kakashi cleared his throat, and pointed at Naruto to continue.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Err, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I love all types of ramen; especially those from Ichiraku Ramen and Raiden's. I love hanging out with Iruka-nii-san, especially when he buys me ramen. I enjoy training, playing pranks of any kind, and hanging out with Raiden! Hmmm, I dislike bitter food, people who disrespect me and insult without knowing me first, and being underestimated. My hobbies include: training, gardening, reading manga, trying new ramen … oh and cooking!" He smiled brightly, "and my dream is to one day become the Hokage, Dattebayo!"

Both, Sakura and Sasuke seethed at the blonde, but Naruto's smile never diminished.

Raiden nodded at Kakashi, understanding he was next. He took out a piece of chocolate from his pocket and ate it, humming contently as he tasted the sweet chocolate coat his mouth.

"My name is Senju-Potter Raiden, from the Senju clan. I have many likes and dislikes. I have lots of hobbies... My dream, or rather, my aspiration is to be as strong as I can be, so I'll be ready for anything that might stand in my way in the future." He answered truthfully, without revealing too much about himself. He immediately knew what Kakashi was doing; he was testing their ability to withheld vital information about themselves without revealing too much about themselves at the same time.

Kakashi nodded, _'Hmm, just as I expected… Although, I was hoping Naruto would've understood the purpose of this test…'_

"You all fail, expect Raiden-kun!" Kakashi declared with finality, ignoring the screams of outrage. He held his hand up and waited until they quite down, before he explained his reasoning. "Now, if you can allow me to speak, I will tell you why you all failed and why Raiden passed this test." He waited for his students to calm down before he continued.

"As Shinobi and Kunoichi, information is extremely valuable and vital to our daily lives. The simplest fact about you, can determine whether we live or die; depending solely on whose hands it's in. If, for example; an enemy were to know that you, Naruto, love eating Ramen, then one day they can try to poison your ramen and kill you. It's not to say that you should never again eat ramen again, or anyone he's trying to kill you," Kakashi assured the blonde, who was brink of hyperventilating at the mere thought of not having ramen ever again.

"I'm just using you as an example, and same could be said for Sasuke and Sakura. I learned that Sasuke-kun likes anything tomato flavored, and hates anything sweet or pink. From Sakura, I learned where her family works. If I were to kill Sasuke, I would avoid anything sweet and perhaps slip some sort of poison into a tomato based food or drink. If I were after Sakura, I would know where her parents work and could kidnap them to lure Sakura to me and then kill her and her parents. However, I don't know anything about Raiden with the exception of him wanting to get stronger." Kakashi stated bluntly, realizing how ghostly pale Sakura as turned.

Kakashi clapped his hands to break the somber tension, "Alright! Now that we all know each other, we'll have our first mission tomorrow morning!"

"Whoa, what kind of mission are we going to have, Kakashi-sensei!?" The blonde asked enthusiastically.

The silver haired Jounin answered, "Well, we're going to have a survival exercise, but this isn't any ordinary survival test you have ever taken in the Academy. This survival exercise is a mandatory test which will determine whether you'll keep your rank as Genin, or be sent back to the Academy as a disgrace." He stated somberly, noting the fallen looks on Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Raiden, on the other hand, was looking at him shrewdly.

"So, you're all going to report at Training field 14 at precisely five-o'clock in the morning tomorrow. If you arrive a second late, you'll be disqualified immediately, earning yourself a one-way ticket back to the Academy. Ohh, and you're all forbidden to eat breakfast tomorrow morning and I will know if you had breakfast. If anyone doesn't follow my instruction, I will force you to throw up your breakfast and it will not be pleasant." Kakashi warned his students, sending a particular look at Raiden.

Sakura looked determined, thinking of Kakashi's test as a trial to prove her love to Sasuke. She tightened her fist, staring at the concrete floor as he pumped herself up for tomorrow. The Uchiha heir glared at their sensei, before he turned and scoffed.

Naruto gulped heavily, trying his best not to feel too pressured at the gravity of their sensei's test. He just passed his exam and became a Genin, if he were to fail Kakashi's exam his Shinobi career was over! He didn't have another chance, this was it… He had to pass this test, since it'll be one more step into his road to become Hokage!

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand clutch his, he look down to see Raiden's hand covering his. He looked up as his best friend noticing the reassuring smile Raiden was giving him.

 _'Tomorrow's test will determine whether all the hard training we've done over the last four years as finally paid off…'_

* * *

 ** _E/N:_** **Whelp, there you have it! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter! I'll keep on writing and hopefully have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday.**


	16. Chapter 16:Operation: Survival Test No1

_**A/N:**_ **Whelp, here we have it folks, Chapter 16! I just finished this chapter about half an hour ago and I'm pretty happy how it turned out! I was scared I wasn't going to make my deadline, but luckily I manage to bulldoze over my writer's block this morning and I just wrote whatever came to mind. So, as soon as his chapter is uploaded I'm going to go and play some Dark Souls while I brainstorm the next chapter.**

 **Oh, before I forget! Someone, (I'm not sure if you okay with me mentioning you in my author notes, but you know who are!) asked a great question about chapter 15. They asked whether I deliberately had Iruka call Sasuke, Uchiha-san, instead of Sasuke or simply Uchiha-kun. Now, by having Iruka call Sasuke, Uchiha-san instead of Uchiha-kun, Iruka is giving Sasuke a higher level of respect (which is totally undeserved!) despite their age and ranking differences.**

 **Normally, a Japanese teacher would address his/her students by their last(Family) names with an addition of -kun, -san, or simply by their last(family) name with no honorific. -Kun is typically reserved for younger students(as well to small children, close friends, and young family member.); while, older students (from junior high+) are addressed as -san.** **Okay, now the whole Japanese honorific system is more complicated than that, and I'm not going to go in depth because y'all are going to get bored with my lecture and I don't have time for that!**

 **So going back to the question at hand! When I wrote (or should I say rewrote) that scene, I didn't noticed why Iruka called Sasuke, Uchiha-san instead of Uchiha-kun, until it was brought up to my attention. That's when I remembered I wrote a scene where Sasuke accused Iruka of favoring Naruto and Raiden to the Academy council, and the Academy council warned Iruka or not showing favoritism in his classroom of be** **reprimand. So, when Iruka addressed Sasuke as Uchiha-san, he was being sarcastic rather than giving him a higher lever of respect. Should've my laptop hadn't been reset and lost all of my data, that scene would've been included and everything would've been made sense.**

 **Good job to those who caught that!**

* * *

 **Main Pairing: Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 **Side Pairings: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato Tenzou, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 **Tags: Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Alpha Raiden(Harry), BAMF Raiden(Harry), BAMF Naruto, BAMF Neville, Powerful Raiden (Harry), Smart Raiden (Harry), Jinchuuriki Raiden (Harry), Protective Raiden (Harry), Dom Raiden (Harry), Grey Raiden (Harry), Animagus Raiden (Harry), Animagus Neville, Animagus Fred and George, Shy Neville, Harem, Threesomes- M/M/M, M-preg & Surrogacy, Creature Inheritances, Familiar bonds, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mokuton Raiden (Harry), Souton Raiden (Harry), Earth Elemental Neville, Water Elemental Fred, Air Elemental George, Fire Elemental Viktor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Humor, Mages and Sages,**

* * *

 **~ Parseltongue~**

 **{Taking in a different language"}**

 **["Demon talking via mental link"]**

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Jutsu used in this chapter:**_ **  
**

 **1.) Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ouji: Sennen Goroshi - Konoha's Secrect Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death (Pain): A highly** **embarrassing and humiliating jutsu, which causes constipation, intense pain, and humiliation to those who've fallen victim of this jutsu.**

 _ **2**_ **.)** **Katon: G** **ō** **kakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: By kneading chakra inside the caster's body, it slowly converts it into fire which is then thrown out of the caster's mouth** **as a massive orb of fire, acting as a continuous flame-thrower. The fire will then engulf their targets, and leave a sizable crater behind. The size and intensity of the fire is determined by the caster's chakra reserves and skill.**

 **3.) Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique:** **This technique conceals the user underground and drags it's victim down, trapping them underground.**

 **4.)** **Katon: H** **ō** **senka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique: By kneading chakra inside the caster's body and turning it into fire, the caster can spew out a volley of fireballs from his's/her's mouth. Depending on the skill and chakra control of the caster, they can control the individual fireballs.**

 **5.)** **Raiton: Raimei - Lighting Release: Thunderclap: Creating friction by rubbing hands together, the caster slowly generates a static charge. Once enough** **electricity** **has been stored, the user slaps his/her hands on the ground to create a powerful thunder wave which can stun, or** **momentarily,** **paralyze any opponents around the caster for a short period of time. Using this jutsu on a watery surface can make increase the** **lethality of this jutsu** **.**

 **7.) S** **ō** **s** **huriken no Jutsu: Maniplulated Shuriken Technique: By attaching a translucent, durable string onto a weapon; such as a Fuuma shuriken, the user can control it's path from a far.**

 **8.) Kage Shuriken no Jutsu: By throwing two large shuriken stacked on top of each other; at the same time, it allows the target(s) to be distracted by the first shuriken, while the second shuriken is hidden underneath.**

 **The variation Naruto and Sasuke used in this chapter allowed for Sasuke to control a real Fuuma shuriken, while Naruto transformed into a Fuuma Shuriken and had his shadow clone throw him while Kakashi was distracted with Sasuke's Fuuma shuriken.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Operation: Survival Test No.1**_

* * *

 ** _February 2nd 1992, 8:30 a.m._**

 ** _Training Field 14, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_**

"Good morning, my lovely students! Looks like everyone's here, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked sweetly as he jumped off the tree branch he was hiding, scaring the three Genin as he landed in front of them out of nowhere, even Naruto was shaken by his sudden appearance.

"YOU!" screeched the pink haired Kunoichi, making everyone wince in pain by her loud, shrill voice. "ARE LATE! YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE THREE HOURS AGO!" Sakura pointed her finger at Kakashi, demanding an answer from the Jounin.

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Maa, maa." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and shrugged. "I was on my way here when I heard the poor mewls of a scared kitten trapped in a tree. I could let the poor Neko-chan be stuck in a tree, all alone! So, I climbed the tree and helped him find his way back home."

Sakura spluttered at Kakashi's answer, she was going to yell at Kakashi but was interrupted shortly by Naruto. "Not everyone is here Kakashi-sensei. We're still missing Raiden-kun, I'm sure he'll be here soon!" The blonde assured the silver haired man nervously, hoping their sensei would be a bit lenient and wait for Raiden to arrive. He was going to kill Raiden once he arrives.

Kakashi smiled inwardly at the blonde, "What do you mean, Blondie-kun? He's right over there," he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the tree he was hiding. Immediately, his kunai was deflected and Raiden appeared next to Kakashi with a kunai in hand.

Naruto jaw dropped, "Have you been there all this time!"

Raiden put away his kunai and yawned widely; he covered his mouth and nodded, "Err, yeah I've been there for a while; sleeping until someone threw a kunai at me." Raiden shrugged.

"Now, that we're all here and present why don't we get started," Kakashi quickly interrupted before the blonde would question Raiden. All four Genin nodded in as Kakashi motioned them to sit down. The silver haired Jounin cleared his throat, "as you all know. Today's test will determine whether you'll stay a Genin in my team or be sent back to the Academy." He removed his satchel and reached inside to withdraw a regular alarm clock; he carefully placed it on top of the middle post and wound it.

All four Genin watched the alarm clock suspiciously, waiting for something to happen but nothing.

Kakashi turned to his students to explain the alarm clock. "This clock is set to go off exactly at noon…" He reached into his pocket and took out a trio of jingling sliver bell that were tired together by a red string, he held them in in-between his fingers and let them jingle with every movement he made.

"You assignment for this test is simple, really." He jingles the bell one more time before he reached into his satchel, his with free hand he took out three bento boxes. "Your goal is to take these bells from me by noon… If you don't, then you'll be tied to one of those posts behind you, and be forced to watch me eat in front of you!"

As on cue, each of his students' stomach growled loudly in unison from skipping breakfast that morning, as per, their sensei's orders. Their expressions tighten as they held their empty stomachs and inhaled the heavenly aroma that wafted from the bento boxes. They all realized why Kakashi ordered them to skip breakfast that morning.

Sakura gasped, "Wait a minute! You only have three bells and three bento boxes, but there's four of us?!"

Kakashi chuckled darkly, "Oh I know, this test is designed to have one of you tied this post. Meaning, that one of you will fail and won't get a bento box… as well as being disqualified for failing to complete this test. Which; of course, means that the person who fails this test, will have to go back to the Academy."

"All four of you have an equal chance of failing this test… You have my permission to use any means of obtaining the bells, even if you must attack me with the intent to kill. If you don't have the intent to kill me, you won't have a chance to get your hands on these bells… In fact, you might never be able to obtain a single bell… You're permitted to use any weapons you've brought with you, including shuriken, kunai, smoke tags, etc…"

Sakura shook her head in protest, "Bet those weapons are too dangerous to use, Sensei! What if we hurt you by accident?!"

Sasuke sneered at the pink haired girl, "He's a Jounin." He answered snidely, "We won't be able to hurt him."

"Sasuke-kun is right. I'll be able to handle anything you throw at me; you don't need to worry about me. "

He glanced at his students giving then a sharp nod, "Okay, enough talking, let's get this show on the road….. On my mark, get ready… GO!"

Kakashi watched as his four students disappeared from view, leaving him alone in the middle of the field. He scanned the field for any signs of his students, evaluating their ability to blend with their environment and stalk their enemy from afar. To his much surprise, he couldn't spot Sakura's pink hair, Sasuke's Uchiha crest; Naruto's muted orange jumpsuit, or Raiden's vivid green eyes anywhere.

 _'Shinobi must be able to conceal their movements, and hide themselves effectively from their enemies… it seems they all understand that concept quite well…'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

Not far from Kakashi, Naruto and Raiden remain hidden behind one of the bushes within the tree line with a perfect vantage point of their silver haired sensei. The duo tried to figure out a way to obtain one of those bells each, both determine to never return to the Academy again; more so, Naruto than Raiden. They weren't going to waste the four years of hard training they've endured. They were going to get a sliver bell, if it's the last thing they do.

"So, what's the plan, Rai" Naruto asked his raven haired friend.

The Senju heir remains silent, going through multiple strategies to obtain their bells. He knew a full-frontal assault weren't going to work on Kakashi; while the man may have mentored them for four years, in secret alongside their over mentors, the silver haired Jounin certainly didn't taught them everything in his arsenal. Raiden knew a little about Kakashi's fighting styl,e but it wasn't enough to plan a brazen attack plan.

He needed more data.

Turning towards the blonde, he narrowed his green eyes slightly, "Before we can successfully obtain a bell from Kakashi-sensei, we need to learn his fighting style. However, if we attack with everything we got, we'll waste our stamina and chakra and lose this test." The green eyed boy tapped his chin, "we must first gather as much information as we can before he can fight him straight on… Our best bet is to work together and set up traps for him with multiple decoys before we fight him, we'll need to lure him into the traps as well; he's definitely not going to walk into one on his own."

"Hmmm… should we start setting the traps now?" Naruto asked.

Raiden shook his head, "No. It's too early… Why don't you go and fight him first so I can watch your fight and gather some information. Then we'll switch, and I'll fight him while you watch our fight and gather information."

Naruto nodded, "Okay." He got up and stretched his limbs.

"Oh before you go, try to downplay your skills for right now. Don't use your clan's fighting technique just yet, we should try to hide our skills until we fight him for real." Raiden suggested.

"Element of surprise… Nice one, Rai!" The blonde beamed at Raiden's genius, he saluted his friend before he disappeared from view and reappeared in front of Kakashi.

Naruto smirked at the sliver haired Jounin, "Alright, sensei! Let's go!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a flat look with his lone eyes, mentally shaking his head for the blonde being so straight forwards. "You know, you're really tiny for a shinobi… Has anyone ever told you that?" He told the blonde with a bored voice.

The blonde's eyebrow ticked at being called short, he raised his fist at the man and waved it in agitation. Behind the tree line, Raiden face palmed heavily.

"SHORT!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I'M A GROWING BOY, I'LL GROW SOME MORE EVENTUALLY, BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT OLD LIKE YOU, OLD MAN!" Naruto growled, pointing at the Jounin silver hair.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "I'm not that old." He retorted, sensitive by his hair silver hair color. It wasn't his fault he was born with silver hair!

Naruto smirked, "Whatever you say, old man. Let's see you can catch me." With that, the blonde Genin ran at the Jounin with top speed, but stopped instantly as he saw the man reaching into his weapon pouch for some type of weapons.

Naruto watched cautiously as the Jounin reached into his weapons pouch and dug out something, Naruto was expecting some type of ninja tool, but he was sadly mistaken; instead if a ninja tool, Kakashi took out a small orange book with red restrictions marks on the back.

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the cover portray a young woman who dress in highly suggestive clothes running away from a man with hearts in his eyes. Immediately, Naruto recognized the book, it was the infamous _Icha-Icha Paradise_ , or _Make-Out Paradise_ , written by an anonymous author.

Kakashi looked at the dumbfounded blonde before he went back to his book and began a small lecture. "One of the fundamental Shinobi battle techniques, every aspiring Shinobi should know is Taijutsu…" Kakashi giggled softly, tuning the blonde out as he read his book from page to page not bothering to pay attention to the blonde in front of him. That was, until the blonde Genin yelled.

"We're supposed to be fighting! What's up with the book!?"

The masked Jounin answered in an amused voice, "Well, if you must know. I want to find out what happens in this story… I've been dying to find out what happens at the end of this chapter!"

Dumbfounded by his teacher's answer, Naruto fell on his face. Once he got up, he narrowed his eyes at the masked man, "Shouldn't you be taking this more seriously!?"

The Jounin shrugged, "I don't care about your weak attacks, even if I'm reading or not… Plus, a chibi like you, I can hardly be consider a threat…."

"OI! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!"

Naruto used his anger and frustration to drive him towards his teacher at top speed; he raised his fist and jumped high enough to aim at the Jounin's face. However, just as his fist was going to connect with the Jounin's face, Kakashi evaded his attack effortlessly and grabbed the blonde's arm tightly.

Quickly, Naruto reached into his weapons pouch for a kunai, but before he could successfully withdraw one, Kakashi threw Naruto to the ground managing to knock the wind out of the blonde as he hit the ground with a muted thud, his kunai falling from his hand and onto the ground.

Naruto groaned as he got up, "you'll pay for that old man!" He reached into his weapons pouch and took out a handful of senbon needles. He placed the needles in both of his hands and threw them at silver haired man. Kakashi used his own kunai to deflect the blonde's senbon needles without batting an eye and tsked at the blonde, disappointed in Naruto's weak attempts.

Kakashi closed his book slowly before he disappeared into thin air, shocking everyone as he vanished at an impossible speed only to reappeared right behind Naruto; crouching low to the ground with his book closed between his hands as he made the tiger hand-sign.

Naruto sensed the moment when Kakashi reappeared behind him and acted quickly, he grabbed a stink bomb from his pocket and threw it on the ground. As the stink bomb made contact with the ground, Naruto jumped away just in time before Kakashi's hands grazed his bottom, and a dark plume of putrid gas filled the field with Kakashi being in the epicenter.

Kakashi's eyes watered as he inhaled the sulfuric air by accident when his attack failed, his sensitive nose taking the blunt of the attack. He gagged heavily trying to escape the stink bomb, finding refuge within the tree tops. He leaned against the tree truck trying to breathe in as much clean air as he could, blinking away the tears that managed to escape, with his silver bells jingling by the string attach to hip.

 _'Oh Kami-sama, where did he get those stink bombs!'_ he thought, _'those stink bombs are more potent than their regular ones… they might even be strong enough to incapacitate an Inuzuka!?"_ He cried out mentally, _'I better keep my eyes on hi…'_

Kakashi stop mid-thought as he heard incoming projectiles. He quickly jumped away just as couple of wooden shurikens stuck the tree he was leaning against, barely missing being impaled by Raiden's favorite weapon. He immediately sensed Raiden's chakra right in front of him as he landed on a tree branch, he watched as the raven haired boy looked at him with his sharp, calculating green eyes and an emotionless face.

"Where is Blondie-chan?" The masked Jounin quipped playfully, trying to get a reaction of his student but to his disappointment, Raiden didn't bite his bait.

The Senju heir shrugged at the older man. "Around somewhere," Raiden answered plainly.

"Hmm, alright," Kakashi nodded. "Guess it's your turn then, Raiden-kun."

"I guess it is, Kakashi-sensei," Raiden cracked his knuckles, lowering himself into his fighting stance. He rolled his shoulders back and disappeared, only to reappear right above his teacher.

Kakashi blocked Raiden's attack slam, but was pushed back just a little by Raiden's weight. The tree branch creaked as Raiden used Kakashi's arms as leverage and jumped off. Raiden withdrew a handful of wooden shurikens in the air and aimed at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped away and made his way back to the middle of the field once it was safe to fight in. He knew if he were to battle within the forest, Raiden would use his environment to his advantage and use his Mokuton away from prying eyes. He wondered whether the Senju heir was planning on using his Mokuton or Souton out in the open; making it publically known he was able to use the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai, or hide it until a later time.

Either way, he wasn't going to risk fighting within the forest.

Raiden followed the silver haired man into the middle of the field, and lunged towards his sensei straight on, trying to get a hit on him. He slashed the air with his kunai, trying to sever the red string attached to Kakashi's belt which held the jingling silver bells in place. Each time getting closer, but never close enough to cut away the string.

Kakashi was rather surprised with Raiden's bold move and technique. He couldn't take out his book and read or risk getting cut by Raiden's kunai. In fact, Raiden was actually cutting tiny pieces of Kakashi's clothes, and nearly nicked his stomach with his sharp kunai. Kakashi wondered if Raiden's kunai was dipped in poison, considering the kunai had a slight discoloration on the blade. The Senju heir was known to create and use nasty poisons which send quite a few people to the hospital, most often thugs who deserved it, considering they tried to rob him.

The raven haired Genin was putting up one hell of a fight, keeping Kakashi on his toes. Kakashi eventually stopped blocking Raiden's attacks when his book got accidently nicked. He placed his book back into his pouch for safe keeping and actually concentrates on his fight with Raiden.

As the matter a fact, Raiden was the first Genin ever to have forced Kakashi to concentrate on a fight that's below his own rank. Kakashi couldn't be any more proud than of Raiden, he knew the Raiden put his blood, tears, swear, and soul into his training and it has all paid off tremendously.

Not only has Raiden managed to catch the eyes of the entire ANBU Corps, but the eyes of every Shinobi of Konoha. His graduating test scores were one of the highest scores the Academy has ever seen, ranking within the Top 10 alumni right alongside Itachi's, making him a ninja prodigy. Many suggested giving Raiden a Chuunin status or having him recruited by the ANBU Corps, but the Hokage out right refused.

Naruto, also received high scores and manage to impress some shinobi with his final scores. The small blonde Ranked within the Top 25 alumni who have graduated from the Academy. He was hampered by is previous failed attempts, but still scored high enough to attract some attention towards him.

"Well, I'm quite impressed!" Kakashi stated as he dodged Raiden's kunai. He waited several minutes until Raiden was starting to slow down, opening himself for an attack and Kakashi took it. He was going to perform the same technique he intended to use on Naruto.

Kakashi reappeared behind his student and crouched down low. From out within the bushes by the tree line: both Sakura and Sasuke recognized the same hand-sign their teacher was using, assuming he was going to perform the same technique which failed on Naruto.

"However…" Kakashi shook his head, "You forgot an important rule… Never let your opponent _ever_ get behind you, Raiden…"

Sakura screeched from out of her hiding spot, "You Baka! Get out of there now!"

Raiden eyes widen and Kakashi giggled, "Too Late!"

Raiden turned his read around in time to watch the older man charging towards him like a wild animal in a stampede, aiming at his poor rear end with his hands balled into fists. Raiden felt as if he was rammed into a train from behind when Kakashi slammed his stone-hard fists into his rear.

" **Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ouji: Sennen Goroshi!** " Kakashi roared out.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watched in embarrassment as Raiden flew into the air like a rocket; however when Raiden suddenly exploded in mid-air they all gasped in terror, Naruto out right screamed in horror as he watched Raiden explode.

Kakashi blinked as he watched Raiden explode into a white cloud, and his brain stopped working. "A… Shadow…Clone…." He whispered lowly, and tensed when he felt Raiden reappear behind him.

He turned his head around to watch as Raiden smirked at him with a devilish gleam in his green eyes before he crouched down low and hold out the tiger hand-sign and rushed towards him. Kakashi tried to move out of the way, but his feet were stuck to the ground, or rather, he was tied down by a grass knot Raiden must've made when he wasn't looking.

When he tried to **Shunshin** himself, it was too late. Raiden made contact with his rear end and he was sent flying into the sky and slowly crashed into the nearby river, sinking into its murky depths.

Raiden stood up and walk towards a book that was lying on the ground; he reached down and picked up Kakashi's R-Rate novel. A small smirk appeared on his face as he placed the book into his pouch and walked away whistling a tune before he disappeared within the forest.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watched in utter disbelief as their sensei was outwit by their fellow teammate, using their sensei's own jutsu no less.

Kakashi jumped out of the river soaking wet, not very amused at being tricked with his own jutsu. He should've known Raiden had a plan before he lunged at him; the raven haired boy always had a plan. Raiden must've switch with one of his shadow clones back in the forest when he made his escape and didn't notice, _'crafty little bugger.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

"Okay, I think I got something." Naruto jumped as he felt Raiden appeared next to him, he gaped at the Mokuton-user.

* * *

Sasuke growled angrily from his hidden spot within the forest. He couldn't believe Raiden managed to actually fool their teacher.

Not wanting to be out-staged by the Senju heir, he took his chance to attack for one of those silver bells and threw a handful of shurikens at older man while he was distracted, squeezing the water from his silver hair. The shurikens cut through the air letting out a whistling noise as they zoomed from his location and hit Kakashi's let shoulder.

He smirked in confidence as he watched their sensei fall to the ground, blood leaking from his entire left side before he exploded into a white smoke and a wooden log replaced him with Sasuke's shurikens encased on the log.

Sasuke winced, ears ringing from Sakura's harpy-like screech. He cursed as Kakashi used a simple replacement jutsu and disappeared from view, _'Kuso, he dropped his guard on purpose so he'll be able to locate my position, and I fell for it!'_

Cover blown by his failed preemptive attack, the young Uchiha heir left his hiding spot and tried to relocate Kakashi before the older man could intercept him or the pink haired Genin, who also gave out her position when she screamed as their fake sensei turned into a wooden log.

If Sakura knew what was best, she'll abandon her hiding spot too and try her best to avoid their sensei, yet the pink haired girl was busy she trying to locate her raven haired prince. _'Sasuke-kun! Where are you!?'_ She cried out, _'Please tell me you're safe and Kakashi-sensei hasn't already captured you! Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! I'll find you!'_

The pink haired Genin jumped and stopped suddenly as he spotted Kakashi taking off his drench shirt to replace it with a dry shirt within a small secluded grove in the forest. She crouched down to the ground by the base of a rather tall tree, on her knees and held her breath hoping her sensei hasn't spotted her. She sighed when Kakashi showed no sign of having detected her rather obvious entrance.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Somebody cried out.

The pink haired girl turned around accidentally stepping on the twigs beneath her. She paused as she saw her sensei crouching in front of someone, she gasped as Kakashi turned around to look at her with a sinister eye-smile on his masked face, sending shivers down her spine. When Kakashi step out of the way, Sakura saw the decapitated head of Sasuke lying on the ground with glazed over eyes. Sakura let out a loud shrill scream that echoed throughout the entire forest, casing birds to fly out of the trees before she passed out.

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto exclaimed.

Raiden gritted his teeth together, "That, Naru was a Banshee scream."

"Banshee? What is a banshee?" Naruto asked his taller friend. His stomached growled in hunger, causing the blonde to hold his stomach as it rumbled.

"Never mind that Naru, we have other things that are far more important." The raven haired boy smiled sympathetically at the blonde, his stomach has been growling for the past hour demanding his daily chocolate dose.

Naruto pouted at Raiden, but said nothing. He stood up and brushed off the leaves and dirt from his pants, "Alright. Let's go," the blonde said as he followed Raiden through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch looking for either Sasuke or Sakura.

He tensed as he felt a familiar chakra signature, and alerted Raiden. Raiden nodded and allowed the blonde to lead them towards the chakra source; they ducked under a large tree branch when Naruto sensed a power source of chakra pulsing near a meadow.

A strong breeze swirled around Sakura, picking up endless amount of foliage which surrounded the pink haired girl, similar to Raiden's leaf tornado jutsu. They approached the vortex of leaves with caution, noticing Sakura's limp body lying on the ground motionless with glazed eyes, hypnotized by the wall of leaves that swirled around her

"She's under some sort of Genjutsu, it's making her sleepy." Raiden mused; he inspected the vortex of leaves with critical eyes and saw the Genjutsu laid by Kakashi. He stopped Naruto from touching it when the blonde started to approach, he shook his head.

"If you touch it, you'll be under the same Genjutsu as Sakura." Raiden explained, "She must the one who breaks it the Genjutsu."

Naruto frowned, but nodded, "Okay,"

* * *

Sakura heard voices, but couldn't tell where they were coming from or who they belong to. All she remembered was seeing Sasuke dead in front of her before she felt sleepy and vision darken. She remembered hearing a beautiful lullaby being whistled into her ears before she lost consciences.

"Sakura….." one of the voices muttered softly,

"Sakura…." Another voice muttered softly; slightly deeper than the first voice.

The strange whistling stopped and Sakura started to feel more energized than before. She blinked slowly, finding her herself on the ground, in the middle of a meadow.

"Whu… OH!" She gasped, "What was that!? What is going on!? Was it all a dream!?" She exclaimed. Sakura darted her head in all direction, wondering what happened to her and how had she gotten into the meadow in the first place, and where Kakashi had run off. She remembered what Kakashi done to Sasuke, but she couldn't see Sasuke's body anywhere.

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried cheerfully as she saw the Uchiha hair coming towards her.

Before she could dismiss their nightmare and sigh out of relief, she looked closely at the incoming figure. She froze and turned ghostly pale as she was Sasuke crumbled onto the ground bleeding from every pore on his body. His left arm has been sliced off at the elbow; leaking an enormous amount of blood and exposing flesh and bone. His back was covered with various weapons, staining his shredded clothes with dark crimson blood. His left leg was strained or possible broken, she couldn't tell.

"S-Sakura… H-help… m-m-me…" he groaned over and over again.

The pink haired Kunoichi turned pale, tears running down her face at the sight of the dead body of boy she claimed she loved dearly. She let out a terrible screech as she saw Sasuke's dead body crawl towards her before his jaw fell off like a zombie and promptly fainted.

* * *

Up in the trees above his three students, Kakashi watched as Naruto tried to break his Genjutsu trap as the pink haired Kunoichi fainted. Kakashi sighed and cancelled the Genjutsu, watching as the zombie like Sasuke turned into dust. He scratched his nose sheepishly, "Err… was that too much?" He wondered out loud, he sighed, "Oh, well… it's her fault for not realizing she was under a Genjutsu…."

He felt as soon as he saw Naruto and Raiden tending to Sakura, knowing that the boys were to make sure Sakura was going to be alright. In the meantime, he was going to look for a certain Uchiha heir.

* * *

Sasuke heard the distinctive sound of bell jingling and knew Kakashi has finally caught up to him. He turned towards Kakashi watching as the silver haired Jounin looked at him with a bored expression with a slight look of interest as he faced the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke, on the other hand, wore a solid look of determination on his face, ready to engage the older man in battle.

Kakashi wondered of the boy was going to live up to the Uchiha name, the boy always bragged about his skills.

The Uchiha heir bent his knees as he reached back into his weapon pouch; he threw a handful of shurikens at Kakashi, who effortlessly dodged them by stepping to his left. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, "Frontal attacks aren't going to work on me… "He pointed out.

Sasuke smirked at his teacher, and threw a kunai, purposely missing Kakashi and aiming towards the tree line and cut a rope, activating his trap. Kakashi jumped out of the way as then saw ten kunai fly out of the bushes embedding themselves onto the tree where Kakashi's body should've he not been able to jumped out of the way.

Kakashi reappeared in the middle of the small field where Sasuke was waiting for him, the Uchiha heir jumped to kick his teacher right in the head. Kakashi blocked his attack and grabbed his leg. Sasuke tried to kick his way out of Kakashi's grip, but the older man blocked his attempts with his free hand. Sasuke swiftly swung himself and tried to reach for the silver bells. Kakashi's eyes widen and swung Sasuke away, sending the Uchiha heir towards a tree.

 _'Hmm, not bad…"_

"Well, you got some skills for a Genin, but you're still a beginner." The Jounin admitted.

Sasuke landed safely couple meters away from Kakashi and flipped through a series of ten different hand-signs as he focused a large amount of chakra into his lungs and breathed in air with all his might, he gathered his power and focused it into his throat ending his hand seals with the sign of the tiger, a hand-sign which is associated with jutsus which tend to lean towards destruction and fire.

" **Katon: G** **ō** **kakyu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke roared.

Kakashi's eyes widen at Sasuke's jutsu and exclaimed, "What? Genin can't use fire jutsus, they require too much chakra!"

The Uchiha heir jumped backwards a few steps and then released his breath, letting loose the gigantic ball of fire from his mouth. The giant fire ball zoomed towards the field in full-throttle towards the silver haired man. The flaming ball caused a large crater in the place where Kakashi was standing. The intense heat of the fire caused Sasuke to sweat quite heavily from his face and neck as he slowly released the jutsu, and the great ball of fire diminished in size.

Once the flames completely vanished, the black haired teen looked around and searched for his sensei, who he assumed would've been injured by his jutsu. However, much to his disappointment, there was nothing left but huge crater and plume of dark smoke coming from the ground. Sasuke panicked, he was sure his jutsu worked! He looked in all direction for a sign of his sensei, but nothing.

"Below,"

A strong, gloved hand erupted from the ground below Sasuke and grabbed one of his ankles. The teen felt his while body forced down into the earth as Kakashi switched places with him, leaving only his head above the earth to breath. Kakashi knelt down to Sasuke's level and gave the teen a strange eye-smile.

" **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu,"**

"That was an example of a Ninjutsu, the Third part of the Shinobi battle techniques… You've got talent, kid. You're different than Naruto, Sakura, or Raiden, but need more experience…"

 _"Two down and two to go…"_

"Well see you later…."

"Damn you!" Yelled the pampered Uchiha heir as he watch his sensei walked away. He struggled to free himself, but it didn't do any good. He was stuck in the ground with the hot sun beating down on him.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Kakashi left him underground, Sasuke sensed two chakra signatures approaching him. He growled as soon as he realized who were approaching him. "What are you two losers doing here?" Sasuke snarled, trying to glare down at the Naruto and Raiden.

Naruto couldn't hold his laughter as watched Sasuke's predicament. He chortled, falling to the ground and holding his stomach as he laughed, tears of joy running down his face. Raiden smirked down at Uchiha heir, "Well, well, well. Aren't you stuck in between a rock and a hard place." Raiden snickered at his own joke, Sasuke glared harder that the Senju heir.

"Laugh all you want. Once I get out of here, you'll both pay!"

Raiden rolled his eyes at the Uchiha heir, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say. We got a preposition for you, Uchiha. If you accept, we'll help you out and in return you'll work with us to get a silver bell, each. What do you say, Uchiha?"

Sasuke sneered, "As if I would ever work with either of you. You'll both drag me down."

Naruto scoffed, "If anyone would drag us down it'll be you. Raiden and I can easily get our bells with or without your help."

Sasuke turned up his nose, "Whatever, dobe."

"Oi! Who are you calling a dobe, you annoying…."

Raiden stopped Naruto mid-sentence, shaking his head. He turned towards Sasuke with a leveling look "Look, you don't like us and we don't like you. That's clear as daylight, and Naruto is right. We don't really need your help, but we're offering to help you because Kakashi-sensei doesn't want us to fight each other for the bells… He wants us to think like that because he tricked us… He wants us to understand the concept of teamwork. We have to work together, instead fighting each other, and fight him as a team in order to get a bell."

Naruto nodded, "If we fight him on our own, we'll never get a bell because he outclass us! I mean, think about it! How are we, barely graduated Genin, supposed to fight against a fully trained Jounin and be expected towin? It's impossible!" Raiden smiled at Naruto.

Sasuke scowled at the pair, but they oddly made sense for once. He puffed his hair out of his face, "Fine." He conceded.

He paused. "What about Sakura?"

Naruto huffed in discontent while Raiden smirked devilish, "Well, after we help her recover from Kakashi's Genjutsu, we tried to offer her the same deal, but she laughed at our face and left to look for her _'raven haired prince.'_ We ask her to reconsider, but she ignored us... Besides, there are four of us and three bells… So yeah…."

Sasuke looked at the Senju heir oddly before he smirked faintly, "Okay, what's the plan?" The Uchiha hair asked, not worrying about the fact that the pink haired Kunoichi won't be getting a bell, and failing Kakashi's test. Nor the idea of working with the two people he hates the most. He knew he'll need their help in order to get a bell, as much as he hates to admit it, both Naruto and Raiden managed to fool Kakashi twice. If the three of them work together, they'll be able to get a bell each with a little effort.

He wasn't going to be stupid and reject their offer, even if it hurt his pride just a little. At least, not this time, with the high stakes at risk.

Naruto sighed, "Well, okay. I'm sure you noticed when we fought Kakashi-sensei; full frontal attacks won't work on him. He'll just block them; however, if we keep him on his toes without giving him a chance to retaliate, we can possibly distract him long enough for one of us to get the bells. If, you and Raiden keep on attacking him, I could sneak in and try to get the bells while he's busy with both of you."

Sasuke looked thoughtfully, "It could work, but wouldn't it be better if you and Raiden fought Kakashi together?"

"Yes, it certainly would." Raiden nodded. "However, I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei would be expecting Naruto and me to fight him. He'll never expect me to work with you; heck, nobody would expect us to ever cooperate together. We know each other's fighting style well enough to come up with a strategy; plus, Naruto is much faster at making hasty retreats than you and I."

"Also, we've rigged the main field with load of booby traps for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto piped in, "As long as you stay near Raiden, he'll be able to activate them without you falling into harm's way. If anything fails, we have a back-up which will guarantee us our bells." Naruto snickered into his hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Oh yeah?"

Raiden reached into his weapon pouch and withdrew a familiar orange book. Sasuke's eyes widen as he recognized Kakashi's beloved book.

"Now, let's get you out of there so we can start, yeah?" Raiden cracked his fingers.

* * *

Kakashi sensed three familiar chakra signatures coming towards him, "I wonder who they manage to convince to work with them?" He wondered out loud, scratching the back of his head sluggishly. The masked Jounin didn't have to wait long before three of his students appeared before him, and he was quite surprised they manage to convince the Uchiha heir. He was expecting Sakura, not Sasuke, to join them.

 _'This fight is going to be interesting. I wonder what they are going to do?'_ Kakashi thought to himself, as he watched the three boys critically.

"Well, aren't you boys going to get these?" Kakashi jingle the bells by his hip, "or have you decided to give up, hmm?"

Raiden smirked at the silver haired man, barring his sharp canines. His emerald eyes were shining with mirth and a glint of excitement. "Oh, we'll get them one way or another Kakashi-sensei." He promised. "How we obtain the bells; however, depends solely on you?"

Kakashi frowned in confusion, "Nani?"

Raiden shook his head, "Nothing, let's get this show on the road, formation 10!" Raiden barked out, Naruto saluted Raiden before he disappeared into the forest, hiding within the tree line and masking his chakra signature. Sasuke lowered himself into his fighting stance alongside Raiden, Tthey nodded at each other before they dashed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was taken aback at how well Sasuke and Raiden worked in sync, as he dodged their untied attacks; it was obvious to him they knew each other's fighting style, and somehow managed to communicate to each other without speaking. To unsuspecting eyes, it seemed as if Sasuke and Raiden have trained with each other for years, creating a bond with took years to forge! Yet, both boys hated each other.

He hissed in pain as one of Sasuke's kunai nicked his right shoulder, he didn't get a chance to recover as Raiden landed a rather hard punch to his stomach and knocked his wind out briefly. He couldn't hold off the barrage of consecutive attacks, both Raiden and Sasuke were heavy hitters, not giving him chance to counter without using more force than he'll like to use.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, blocking Sasuke's punch directed to his neck and grabbed his arm tightly. He used his strength to pull the Uchiha towards him and throw him towards Raiden, giving him a brief window to summon a shadow clone which would buy him some time.

Raiden caught Sasuke with a slight grunt before he could crash into him and noticed Kakashi summoned a shadow clone, he nodded towards the Uchiha heir and pointed Kakashi's shadow clone. Sasuke understood and charged towards the shadow clone, leaving Raiden to handle the real Kakashi.

"That was pretty smart move. " Kakashi commented, he rolled his injured shoulder shaking off the pain from where Sasuke's kunai nicked him.

Raiden shrugged nonchalantly. "We made a small compromise for this test." Raiden replied, "Just don't expect this truce to continue afterwards."

Kakashi pouted at the raven haired boy. "Pity, you both work well together."

"Perhaps, we'll work together again once we work out our issues with each other." Raiden suggested.

 _'Once Sasuke has finally grown up, you mean.'_ Kakashi mentally interpret Raiden's words and couldn't help but agree with him.

Kakashi nodded, he withdrew a kunai from his weapon pouch and waited for Raiden to make his move.

Raiden reached for his katana on his back, and withdrew it from his back harness with a smooth sweep; he angled the sharp blade towards the sun creating a glare and shined the blinding light at Kakashi, momentarily blinding the older man. It was then, Raiden made his move. Using his small window of time, Raiden dashed towards the silver haired Jounin at full speed. He raised his blade, going for the kill and slashed at Kakashi's stomach only to be pushed back by Kakashi's kunai as he blocked Raiden's slash.

Undeterred, Raiden jumped away from Kakashi and tried again. He angled his katana and dashed towards Kakashi. This time; instead of going for his stomach, Raiden aimed for Kakashi's kunai, his katana grinded against Kakashi's kunai creating a loud, high pitch metallic sound, making both Raiden and Kakashi wince slightly.

Kakashi channeled his chakra directly into the kunai, strengthening the metal, preventing it from breaking under the stress of Raiden's katana. Out of the counter of his eye, Kakashi noticed Raiden was going to push lighting into his katana, he smelled the electrifying scent in the air and he jumped back couple meters, not waiting to get a nasty shock.

He noticed Raiden smirked at him, as he signed the tiger hand-sign and his eyes widen realizing he just stepped into a trap. He heard multiple weapons cutting through the air heading towards his direction coming from the tree line around him, he dodge the barrage of shuriken and kunai as swiftly as he could, before another set of shurikens head his way.

Kakashi cursed loudly as he barely dodge a rather large shuriken heading towards his head, he felt as the large shuriken grazed his hair, just barely cutting his tips of his hair. He reached into his weapon pouch and threw his own shurikens to deflect the incoming kunai and crouched down low to the ground.

Raiden rubbed his hands together creating friction; he focused his chakra towards his hands and clapped them together once he was satisfied with the amount he gathered, he quickly slammed his hands on to the ground, sending a medium-sized wave of electricity towards Kakashi, " **Raiton: Raimei!"** Raiden roared out, watching as his thunder wave hit Kakashi straight on.

Kakashi's body contorted in pain as he felt Raiden's electricity pass through him, paralyzing him for a few seconds. He growled through his teeth, slowly started to feel his body move on his command without twitching involuntarily. He staggered as he stood up straight and jumped out of the way as he dodged Raiden's wooden shurikens. However, he noticed Raiden wasn't aiming at him, the Senju heir was aiming at his shadow clone, which was busy fighting Sasuke on the other side of the field.

He watched as Sasuke used Raiden's distraction to move-in and spat out multiple fireballs from his mouth and directed them at his clone and hit the mark. His clone was busy deflecting the wooden shuriken that he didn't notice Sasuke's fireballs in time. When he noticed what Sasuke was going to do, he tried to jump out of the way but was stuck to the ground, tree root wrapped around his feet, thanks to Raiden's Mokuton.

Kakashi watched dumbfounded as his shadow clone was defeated. However, it came with a cost, Sasuke fell down to the ground exhausted by the amount of chakra and stamina he exerted through his battle. The Uchiha closed his eyes, with a small smile in his face knowing he's done his part.

 _'Clever, Sasuke's_ **Katon: H** **ō** **senka no Jutsu** _would burn any evidence of Raiden's Mokuton… If Raiden hadn't used his Mokuton to stop my clone to get away, Sasuke's jutsu wouldn't have work, which would've left Sasuke wide open for an attack… killing him if this wasn't a training exercise...'_

Kakashi eyes widen in realization, _'That was their plan this whole time… they knew I couldn't handle them at the same time without using more energy than I'll like to use on regular Genin….from the start, they were testing how I would handle them… that's why Naruto and Raiden fought me separately, they were gathering Intel on me, assessing and coming up with a plan….'_

 _'They rigged the field while I fought with Sasuke and manage to convince the Uchiha heir to cooperated with them… They might've asked Sakura as well, but the pink haired Kunoichi must've refused... Those boys saw right through my test from the get-go… They knew they had to work together in order to get the bells and they did, but they also reached out to their other teammates; instead of just working together as they usually do… '_

Out from the tree line, a set of senbon needles whooshed through the air as they made their way towards Kakashi. Naruto grinned as he watched Kakashi step to his left and activated the smoke bomb.

Immediately, the field was engulfed in smoke and Naruto made his move. He made his way towards Sasuke and picked the Uchiha heir with relative ease, he slowly reached into his pocket and have him some chakra pills to boost the Uchiha's depleted chakra. Slowly, Sasuke's chakra reserves increased and he regained his strength. The raven haired boy stood up and nodded at Naruto.

As the smoke was slowly blown away from the field, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and transformed it to a large retractable shuriken. He handed it to Sasuke and disappeared again, waiting for his turn from afar.

Sasuke opened the retractable shuriken and swung it with all his strength towards Kakashi. He watched as the shuriken grazed Kakashi's side but didn't hit him directly. Sasuke used his chakra string attacked to the shuriken to control the shuriken from a far, keeping it close in order to distract Kakashi, as another large shuriken appeared from the tree line.

The second shuriken was heading towards Kakashi's mid-section at an alarming rate, and before Kakashi would deflect it, the first shuriken exploded into a white smoke, revealing Naruto's shadow clone, who sucker punched Kakashi's jaw, sending the man flying towards the incoming shuriken.

Kakashi braced himself for the large shuriken to hit him; but, to his surprise the second shuriken exploded as well, revealing the real Naruto holding a kunai in his hand. Stunned, Kakashi watched as Naruto cut the bell from his hip effortlessly, and smirked at him.

 _"They... managed to pull such an efficient strategy in less then an hour. It was quite clever to combine **S**_ ** _ō_** _ **shuriken no Jutsu** and **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** to create a perfect distraction..._ _"_

Naruto tossed Sasuke and Raiden their respective bells, keeping the third one clenched in his hand. The three boys grinned at each other, including Sasuke who quickly wiped his smile off his face.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, impressed by the teamwork the three boys showed, he wasn't expecting them to actually retrieve the bell from him; yet, the three boys managed to get their bells. Kakashi disappeared, only to reappear moments later with Sakura tucked under his arms.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Raiden watched as Kakashi instantly tied Sakura down to the middle post with several ropes wrapped around her body. The pink haired Genin protested and tried to wiggle her way out of the ropes, but failed. A few seconds later, the timer went off officially announcing the end of the test.

Kakashi loomed over his students with three bento boxes in his hands. He listened to their stomachs growl fiercely, anticipating their promised delicious lunches.

"Seems like you guys have worked up quite an appetite… that or you all have an angry tiger hiding in your stomach…." Kakashi taunted them, "Oh, I definitely hear stomachs growling," Kakashi said in a sing song voice. "Well… before I give you your bento boxes… I've decided none of you will be sent back to the Academy…"

The pink haired Genin let out a sigh of relief, "I passed?" She questioned timidly, not believing her luck.

"Instead, one of you is being dropped from the Shinobi Program, _permanently_... I will not be working with spoiled brats!"

Sakura flinched in shock as Kakashi step towards her and stripped off her headband against her will.

"I couldn't get a bell, I understand that! But you only had three bells, and there were four of us! How was I supposed to get a bell!? Raiden shouldn't even be on this team!?" Sakura screamed in anger.

Kakashi shook his head, "You don't have what it takes to be a Shinobi… Why continue, if you'll just fail?" He replied bluntly.

Sakura struggled to free herself, "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! I KNOW I CAN BE A KUNOICHI, JUST PLEASE GIVE A CHANCE! I CAN BE BETTER THAN NARUTO AND RAIDEN. THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE SHINOBI IN THE FIRST PLACE! THEY'RE BOTH FREAKS!"

Naruto filched back from Sakura's vicious tone, he stared down at the ground as he felt his crush's heated glare on him. Raiden, on the other hand, released his killer intent at the pink haired girl. His chakra swirled around him picking up his hair and his eyes glowed eerily, he barred his teeth at her and growled. Sakura jerked back, surprised by the amount of killer intent that was reeking out of the Senju heir. She looked away from those poisonous green eyes, which will haunt her dreams to come. She felt as Raiden could've killed her without blinking an eye.

"Are you trying to make fun of Shinobi with your behavior? **ARE YOU!?** " Kakashi yelled at the pink haired girl with a disturbingly sinister voice, followed by a sharp glare. She was released from the post and fell down on her bottom, trembling from her sensei's powerful voice. She was sweating and shaking, not liking she was at the epicenter of Kakashi's wrath.

"Did you ever stop and wonder... for a single second why you all were divided into teams?"

Sakura shook her head, lowered her gaze from her teacher. "W-what do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed, "Does one of you know the answer?" He asked the three boys, they all nodded. Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "explain."

"Teamwork." Naruto stated clearly, "Teams are put together in order for Genin to work with each other to accomplish their mission as a team, relying on each other to make sure every member returns back alive. Without teamwork, a shinobi is bound to fail and die."

"Exactly, this exercise wasn't about getting a bell or not. It was a test to if you'll be able to overcome your differences, and work as a team to obtain a bell."

"But there were four of us and three bells! One of us was bound to fail!?"

Kakashi sighed deeply, "I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could've put your differences aside for the greater good of the team…. You, Sakura… were selfishly obsessing over Sasuke throughout the entire exercise that you ignored Naruto and Raiden when they saved you from my Genjutsu, and had the audacity to ignore them when they asked you to work with them on multiple occasions. You didn't even thank them when they saved you."

"And you, Uchiha Sasuke. You left like your teammates were beneath you, thinking they'll just get in your way… Your arrogance might've cost you your place in my team, but in the end you accepted their help and cooperated with them. Which earn you your bell… Be sure not to let your arrogance blind you again, if it wasn't for Naruto or Raiden you would've failed… Remember, you're in a team. While it's necessary for Shinobi to have individual skills, you're worthless if you don't use teamwork. Every Shinobi know this."

Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and grabbed a kunai, "If a single Shinobi puts themselves above the rest of the team, it'll lead to unavoidable danger and possible death! For example…" Kakashi leaned forwards and pressed his kunai against Sasuke's throat, "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

Sakura froze in place and looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. Her hands tremble as she withdrew a kunai from her pouch and gulped heavily, thinking about her options. After a few seconds, she launched herself towards Naruto without thinking, shocking everyone.

Raiden quickly deflected her kunai with his katana, he raise his blade towards her throat going for the kill. His green eyes glowed golden for a second, and Sakura thought she was going to die. She closed her eyes waiting for the blade to slit her throat, but it never came. Naruto pulled Raiden's arm away and shook his head, his eyes red and teary. Raiden growled at the pinket for hurting his blonde's feelings.

Kakashi put away his weapon and tucked it away in his pouch before he released Sasuke. Sakura slumped to the ground, ignoring the hurtful look Naruto sent her way.

"There will be a day when one of you may be taken hostage and be forced to make a bad choice such as killing one of your teammates, or loved ones… Hopefully, you won't react like she did…. As a Shinobi, your life will always be in danger, especially during mission outside the our village." Kakashi walked over to the kunai-shaped memorial and placed his hands into his pockets, looking at the names engraved on the memorial. "This memorial stone…. holds all of the names of people who have given up their lives to protect this village… these are our heroes of our village… True Shinobi…."

He looked at Sakura with an indistinguishable gaze, "I'm giving you one last chance… You all should eat now and build up your strength, this next test will be harder than out little game with the bells… However… you're forbidden to give Sakura anything to eat. She goes hungry."

Sakura's stomach growled.

"It's her punishment for not getting a bell… If anyone gives her food, you'll be punished severely. Think before you choose to feed her, you might face a similar fate. " With that, he left his students behind.

* * *

Ten minutes after Kakashi left, Sakura's stomach let out another loud growl of hunger. Her cheeks flushed, promptly looking down at her empty stomach. The other boys took pity at her situation as they ate their own lunches in silence. It wasn't until Sakura's stomach growled twice more that Sasuke stopped eating and walked towards the girl with his half empty bento box.

"Screw it, have some already before Kakashi come back…" he grunted shoving his bento at Sakura.

Raiden raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha heir, and Sasuke shrugged. "Kakashi is gone and she'll need her energy to pass whatever test Kakashi has in plan… Regardless of her selfishness, we cannot leave a teammate pass out from hunger…" He defended himself quickly.

Naruto and Raiden couldn't believe it, that simple gesture was the nicest thing Sasuke has ever done for anyone, other than himself. He wasn't only risking his own neck, but also being a team player and thinking of the team rather than himself. By giving Sakura some of his food, he was defying Kakashi's orders but showing a gesture of genuine comradeship, something the Uchiha heir wasn't known for.

"Sasuke…" the pink haired girl whispered in awe.

Raiden and Naruto put down their chopsticks and followed Sasuke's example by placing some of their food on Sasuke's bento for Sakura to eat. While Raiden was furious with the pink haired girl for almost killing Naruto; he wasn't going to let her go hungry… No child deserved to go hungry…

Naruto, still feeling the pain of betrayal of his long time crush; resentfully feed her, since her arms were bound after Kakashi retied her to the middle post. Also, he knew Sasuke or Raiden weren't going to, so he did.

Oh, he was furious at the pink haired girl, he wasn't going to forget she tried to kill him for Sasuke's life without thinking twice.

As soon as Sakura took a bit of the sticky rice Naruto feed her without complaining, Kakashi reappeared with a strong wind storm picking up dirt and debris from the ground. The masked man crossed his arms over his chest and somehow, used a Genjutsu to darken the cloud around him for a dramatic effect.

" ** _YOU!_** " he roared at the tops of his lungs, causing Sakura to scream like a banshee; Naruto to scream like a girl, and making both Sasuke and Raiden flinch back by the intensity behind Kakashi's only visible eye. " ** _All of you have broken the only rule I've set for you! You bluntly disregarded an order from your sensei! Never in my life have I ever met such brats in my life! I hope you're all happy because you'll be punished, very shortly!"_**

The silver haired Jounin flipped through a series of hand-signs and to Sakura's terror, the storm clouds around Kakashi began to swirled around them, engulfing them in darkness as black as night. Thunder boomed loudly and lightning shoot out of the dark clouds as Kakashi's ire grew.

Naruto dropped to the ground and placed his hands over his head as the lightning came closer towards him, believing he'll be struck by the lightning. Raiden was ready to summon his wooden dome to protect him and Naruto from the thunder. He hasn't learned how to redirect lightning and he certainly wasn't going to try. He was brave, but not foolish. Even Sasuke was trembling under Kakashi's wrath, trying his best to hidden behind a wooden post if needed.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Sakura pleaded.

" _Why?"_ the Jounin tilted his head, _"Why should I spare them when I specifically order them not to feed you?"_

"Because, if we are a team then we need to start liking like one! If one of us fails, we all fail together! As long as we have each other, we'll take any sort of punishment you give us!" Naruto yelled as he gathered his courage and stood against his sensei.

Raiden stood next to Naruto, "I agree with Naruto, if were meant to be a team then I will take whatever punishment for feeding Sakura. I will not let her do whatever test you have in mind on an empty stomach."

Sasuke grunted, "We gave our lunches to Sakura because she's one of us…"

"We're all in this together, as a team!" Naruto yelled.

Raiden sighed, "And we won't let nobody will be left behind."

Kakashi slowly walked up to them, letting the wind and thunder to calm down slightly. He peered down towards Sakura noticing the tear marks on her cheeks and red, blotchy eyes. He noticed Naruto, Sasuke, and Raiden were backing up Sakura, in case he attacked the pink haired Kunoichi.

 _"You're in this together, huh?"_ Kakashi asked in a thunderous voice, making lightning shoot out to scare them, but they didn't back down. They refuse to move away from their pink haired teammate and he giggled gleefully before he gave them a soft eye-smile.

" ** _You pass!_** _"_ he declared loudly, the dark clouds disappeared from the sky and confetti fell all over them, leaving his students dumbfounded.

"W-we passed!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, you're the very first group of student that has ever succeeded in my test… My previous students fell for every trick and followed my instruction to the T…. they didn't stop and think about the objective of this test… A Shinobi must look through deception." Kakashi shook his head.

"Let this be a lesson; in the world of Shinobi, those who break the rules are trash…. But those who abandon their friends are worse than thrash…."

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "This exercise is now officially over! Everybody passes and Team seven will officially have a photograph taken tomorrow, followed by our first official mission!" He grabbed his alarm clock and placed it in his satchel, he gave them a time when to meet him and quickly left.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Raiden packed their things and promptly left, leaving behind Sakura who was still tied to the post watching as her teammates marched away, not realizing her predicament.

"HEY! YOU IDIOTS FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

 ** _E/N:_** **So, what do you guys and gals think? I was having my doubts about the battle scenes to be honest. Were they any good? Were they a bit boring? What do y'all think?** **I would really a** **ppreciate** **any feedback to can give me because there's going to be a lot of battle scenes in the future; both magical battles and ninja battle(?) scenes.**

 **Also, you've noticed Raiden still has Kakashi's book... Should he keep it and added to his collection or used it as leverage against Kakashi in the future...**

 **Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by next month... I think it should be out by the 17th or 20th of next month, if not sooner! Well, I hope y'all have a great day, night, or evening where you may be, and remember: you are awesome, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Bandit Outlaws, Beware!

_**AN:**_ **Whelp, here's the next installment of Raiden Senju-Potter: and the Shinobi Mage! It took me way longer than I initially thought it was going to take me to finish this chapter because of the fight scenes . They aren't really my strong suites and I really hope you enjoy them!**

 **Many of y'all have asked whether Sakura will remain in team seven or be replaced by Raiden... And my answer is...She'll be remaining in Team Seven.**

 **From the very start if this story I was going to have Team Seven remain the same.** **Raiden was only going to be a temporary member until they find him his own time and Raiden. I've made an allusion on to who are the** **candidates** **to be in his team way back in a Author's Note... or I think I did... if I didn't then I'm losing my mind because I'm pretty sure I did...** **Anyways, enough of my rambling.** **I'm just going to say it... Zabuza will become Raiden's team captain and Haku will be one of Raiden's teammates. Raiden will convince Zabuza and Haku to join Konoha after Zabuza gets his revenge against Gat** **ō, Zabuza will uses Gat** **ō's money and weapons stash** **to fund the effort's against Mizukage.**

 **The third member... I'm still debating the third member for Raiden's team. I was thinking of having Sai join his team under Danzou's order to watch Raiden for him or Sai being rescued from Danzou's control. I might struggle a bit to write Sai, but I'll try my best to capture his social awkwardness and lack of social skills. If it's not Sai then it'll be an OMC or OMF... What do y'all think?**

 **Also, many of y'all want Raiden to use Kakashi's book as leverage for the future... so be expecting an outtake chapter in the near future!**

* * *

 **Note!: Jutsu list for this chapter is listened in the End Notes. And this chapters has a TRIGGER WARNING!: which contains mention of a possible RAPE situation which involved Raiden when he was younger, but nothing happened. Raiden killed the man before the man could touch him in anyway. (The scene where this happens is towards the end of this chapter and is just one brief paragraph where Raiden insinuates a [would be] rape situation.) I'm just putting this warning to give y'all a heads up, and will continue to put warnings (when the situation arise) when there's a torture, rape, or an explicit scenes within a chapter.**

* * *

 **_Q/A:_**

 ** _Animeromance1972:_** ** You asked whether they'll remain in the same team, and if Sasuke and Sakura go right back to their usual behavior? **

**I think I've answered the first part of your question in my author's note detailing how the teams are going to be arranged.** **Now, for the second part of your question: yes and no... Sasuke and Sakura will be acting bratty and immature for a while; however, their attitudes will change over time. Post Land of the Waves Arc and during the Chuunin Exam Arc, Sakura will start to question herself in her ability and start realizing she needs to change. Her crush on Sasuke will start to dim slightly, and she'll rekindle her friendship with Ino. She'll realize her skills in medical ninjutsu and start working towards getting stronger.** **Sasuke, on the otherhand will remain as canon.**

 _ **When will Naruto notice his own feelings towards Rai?**_

 **Naruto already has feelings for Raiden, but he's a bit oblivious. I mean, they've shared some moments already and he's starting to notice Raiden as a potential love interest. It won't be until the Chuunin Exams are over and Naruto will have to leave Konoha, to train with Jiraya, that he'll realize how much he loves Raiden.**

 _ **What house will Rai be placed in at Hogwarts?**_

 **Gryffindor... I know, I know how clique. BUT! Raiden really doesn't have any other choice, unless he wants Dumbledore to be** **suspicious of him. Raiden's goal is to stay under Dumbledore's radar during his stay at Hogwarts and if he goes into any other house, Dumbledore will keep an eye on Raiden's every move. Dumbledore expects Raiden to be his weak, submissive weapon, and Raiden is the complete opposite of what Dumbledore is expecting. Plus, most of his mates are in Gryffindor.**

 **If Dumbledore wasn't the headmaster, or trying to use Raiden as his weapon then Raiden will most likely be in Slytherin. Raiden showcases all the traits of the four house: courage and bravery for Gryffindor, dedication and loyalty for Hufflepuff** **, intelligence and creativity for Ravenclaw,** **but his ambition, resourcefulness, and** **adaptability** **are his top traits.**

 _ **Kukuriki:**_ ** Team 9 is still in rotation? **

**Yeah they're still in rotation. The reason I haven't mention them is because they graduated two years prior than the rest. They decided to stay in the Academy for two years instead of the four year program everyone else took.**

 **And yeah... I didn't realize my jutsu list was a spoiler waiting to happen... the reason why I have it at the beginning is because I use Japanese names for the jutsu instead of English names. But, I'll certainly try it out and see how it turns out. If people don't mind I'll just add my jutsu list at the end of each chapter from now on.**

 **MayaHikari: You do bring up a great point, Kakashi could've been a better sensei for his team. He failed at promoting teamwork which would've potentially cost him his students lives during the Land of the Waves Arc. No matter how skilled Kakashi is, he couldn't handle BOTH, Zabuza and Haku on his own. If Naruto and Sasuke weren't there, Haku would've killed Kakashi's students and help Zabuza take Kakashi down. Naruto and Sasuke were able to keep Haku distracted enough while Kakashi took care of Zabuza, that was until Haku sacrificed himself by taking the death blow meant for Zabuza.**

 **However, Kakashi did have a hard time getting his students to realize the importance of teamwork. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura needed a life threatening situation to open their eyes and sorta create bonds with each others. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are stubborn... I don't think they would've been able to learn the lesson they learn during the Land of the Waves Arc any other way... Of course, I can be wrong and that's just my opinion.**

 _ **AJ Picard:**_ ** I** **s Raiden going to Hogwarts physically, or are they using the Gemini clone from the beginning?**

 **Raiden will be attending his first week at Hogwarts (2nd year) before he switches places with his clone. (Note: Raiden will be jumping back and forth with his clone during major events; such as, the fight with the Basilisk, first week and last week of school, etc...) He'll spend two intensive years training with the Kitsunes and Okami before he'll merge with his clone, leaving Konoha and attending Hogwarts full time during his Fourth Year and up.**

 **Also, I'll like to point out that Raiden will start to develop much faster than the other kids his age; considering the time difference between the real world and the summon's worlds. Three weeks within the Kitsune's summons world (Kitsune/Okami Forest) equals two days in the real world. So, by his fourth year Raiden will be looking like a seventeen year old, yet he'll still be a fourteen year old... I'm still playing with this idea and haven't locked it in yet.**

 _ **athenakitty:**_ **Will** **Sakura get untied?**

 **Will someone come and untie her from the tree stump... nope. Nobody is going to untie her after the stunt she played. She'll be able to escape on her own... eventually.**

* * *

 **Main Pairing: Raiden's Harem: Senju-Potter Raiden/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi/Sabaku no Gaara/Neville Longbottom/Viktor Krum/Fred and George Weasley.**

 **Side Pairings: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Yamato Tenzou, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(temporary), Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zanbini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba/Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Sabaku no Kankuro/Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Sabaku no Temari, Akamichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Tenten, Momochi Zabuza/Haku, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon.**

 **Tags: Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Alpha Raiden(Harry), BAMF Raiden(Harry), BAMF Naruto, BAMF Neville, Powerful Raiden (Harry), Smart Raiden (Harry), Jinchuuriki Raiden (Harry), Protective Raiden (Harry), Dom Raiden (Harry), Grey Raiden (Harry), Animagus Raiden (Harry), Animagus Neville, Animagus Fred and George, Shy Neville, Harem, Threesomes- M/M/M, M-preg & Surrogacy, Creature Inheritances, Familiar bonds, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mokuton Raiden (Harry), Souton Raiden (Harry), Earth Elemental Neville, Water Elemental Fred, Air Elemental George, Fire Elemental Viktor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mild Humor, Mages and Sages,**

* * *

 **~ Parseltongue~**

 **{Taking in a different language"}**

 **["Demon talking via mental link"]**

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seventeen : Bandit Outlaws, Beware!_**

 ** _February 29th, 1992, 5:30 a.m._**

 ** _Senju Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_**

Remus hummed to himself in utter bliss, nursing a piping hot cup of black coffee in his hands. He sat at the table, gazing through the window thinking about everything that has happened within the past month, realizing, just how his world has been turned upside down and for the better. He was finally happy and content for the first time of his life since he lost his pack. Years' worth of pain and grief has slowly been lifted from his shoulders, and he can finally move on. He can start living his life again and become a better man for Raiden and Sirius' sake.

He remembers that fateful day quite clearly. How could he not remember that day! It was the day he lost best friends, his family, his pack mates, and his mate!

He knew something was wrong.

Days priors to James and Lily's death; he noticed the couple were acting quite strange. He couldn't exactly put a finger on it but he found it strange how James and Lily were distancing themselves from Dumbledore more and more as days passed by, and seemed uncomfortable whenever Dumbledore would ask them how Harry….well, Raiden now, was doing.

Dumbledore would often ask if he could hold Raiden, or even babysit Raiden to give James and Lily sometime to relax, but James and Lily would smile at the old man and decline his offer saying that Sirius or he could look after Raiden. Dumbledore would turn emotionless, but nod kindly before walking away leaving James and Lily alone.

On the day of James and Lily's death, Dumbledore sent him to Germany in order to recruit some other werewolves for their cause to fight Voldemort. He tried to fight Dumbledore, but the elder wizard 'insisted' it was for the "greater good," that they couldn't afford to have other werewolves to join Voldemort's side.

He was in the middle of entering the Black forest when he felt his bond with James snap and breaks away from him; immediately, he was overcome with immense pain which made him doubled over, losing his balance. He braced himself on a tree truck to prevent himself from fall and knew that James was gone. He gave out a painful howl which echoed throughout the forest, his inner wolf grieving for his pack mate.

Tears fell down his face, acknowledging James' sudden death.

It wasn't five minutes later that he felt another bond break away from him, and it killed him. He felt the bond which connected him to Lily break away until nothing was left, but a hollow void in his heart. His inner wolf gave out an eerie, haunting howl which sends shivers down his spine, mourning the death of another pack mate. He felt as his body contorted painfully, shifting and rearranging bones as his inner wolf came out just as he lost conscience, and his wolf took over.

He didn't wake up until the next day, tired and utterly exhausted; both physically and emotionally. He wasted no time and traveled back to England via portkey in order to find his mate and take his cub away; as James and Lily asked them to.

However, when he arrived and went directly to Dumbledore, he discovered the Dark Lord has been vanquished by his cub, and his mate was imprisoned for betraying James and Lily and killing Peter in the process. He felt as someone sucker-punched him right in the heart, knowing that his mate, his Sirius, was the one responsible for James and Lily's death was too much for him to bare.

At that point, Remus just wanted to take his cub away and leave, but that didn't happened. When he asked Dumbledore where his cub, his Harry was, the old coot smiled sadly at him and told him he couldn't take Harry in; but assured him Harry was going to be taken care of and will be safe in a loving home.

Remus snorted humorlessly at Dumbledore's assurance. Raiden was far from safe with the Dursley's. He was glad Raiden was able to get away from the Dursley's household and away from their abuse. Now, Raiden has gotten stronger, he's able to fend for himself if needed; via hand-to-hand combat, thanks to his ninja training. Not to mention, Ninjutsus could be seen as high powered elemental spells in wizards' eyes.

Remus smiled fondly as he remembered how Raiden took in Wizarding magic, like a duckling to water, everything he taught him the green eyed boy replicated perfectly within the first few tries. If Remus didn't know better, he'll say Raiden was a magical prodigy, he sure acted like one, but he knew Raiden worked extremely hard for his success.

He wondered if Naruto would be the same after discovering the blonde teen had a magical core. He wanted to teach the blonde; but unfortunately, his magic was sealed, not blocked, for the time being and wouldn't be unsealed until the Kyuubi no Kitsune wakes from his slumber.

So, while he trained Raiden with his Spellwork, he taught Naruto the theory of said spells, hexes, curses, and charms. However, he taught both boys basics of Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Herbology; seeing as, those classes didn't highly depend on active magic, rather than ambient magic which both boys could use.

Of course, Remus couldn't teach them more than a few hours because of their busy schedule, but the few hours he could, he wasted no time and worked the boys into the ground. Raiden and Naruto didn't mind because they were actually bored with their current team missions, the only days they were too tired for Remus' lesson were the days their team captain; which much to Raiden's delight, was Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin work them to the bone, making sure they weren't wasting their time.

Remus has sit in for couple of Kakashi's lessons, and he couldn't blame the boys for being dead on their feet after Kakashi's training days, the slivered haired Jounin had Naruto and Raiden do more complex training drills, which required extreme precision and endurance.

* * *

"Good morning Moony," Raiden managed to stifle out before he gave out a jaw-breaking yawn, he covered his mouth out of courtesy and wiped a stray, sleep ridden tear that manage to roll down his cheek.

Remus smiled fondly at the raven haired boy. "Good morning Raiden, did you remember to take your potion this morning?" He asked the boy as he placed a big stack of pancakes in front of him, alongside a classic British breakfast. He heard a muffled 'thank you' before he placed a plate for himself and sat down at the table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I took it just before my morning workout." Raiden wrinkle his nose in disgust, remembering the horrible taste of the potion. He still hasn't gotten used to their taste after drinking them on a daily basis. He wondered if all potions tasted that horrible.

Remus laughed knowingly as to why Raiden was making a face; most potions tasted absolutely horrid, there are a with few exceptions: such as, a dreamless draught which oddly tasted like honey infused milk, or a pepper-upper which tasted like quite fruity, like cherries.

"So, you have any plans for today Moony?" Raiden asked.

Remus shook his head; watching as the green eyed boy drenched his pancakes with honey, practically used the entire bottle. Remus opted to use with a healthy dose of homemade strawberry perseveres which Raiden made couple days ago, instead of using the jar of fresh honey.

Remus discovered that Raiden had a huge sweet tooth, with an extra fondness for anything chocolate related. The raven haired boy always made sure to carry his own personal stock of chocolate wherever he goes, he discovered Raiden's chocolate and sugar addiction when he have Raiden a chocolate frog.

The poor chocolate frog never stood a chance in getting away, as soon as it moved Raiden stabbed it with a kunai and devoured it in seconds. As soon as Raiden finished his chocolate frog, he demanded to know where he could buy more and Remus introduced him to _Sugarplums' Sweets Shop_ , where he bought all chocolate frogs they had in stock and various Wizarding candies he wanted to try out.

"Hmm, no, not really," Remus hummed lightly, he took a sip from his coffee. "Other than check up on your farm to see if we can start planting the magical plants and herbs, I'm pretty much free…. Oh, and fortify the cabin I'll be spending next week during the full moon."

Raiden nodded, "Will it be ready by then?"

"It should be, the Hokage already sent a group of ANBU and a Fuuinjutsu specialist to ensure the cabin was ready and outfitted with chakra infused chains; which should be able to hold me, just in case Moony wants to explore your territory. I'm merely adding wards to keep others away from the cabin and perhaps some other wards."

Raiden finished his stack of pancakes and gulped down a glass of chocolate milk when they heard Naruto stumbling down the stairs and made his way towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes in sleepy daze.

The blonde was still wearing his pajamas, proudly wearing his sleeping cap that covered his messy blonde locks and a pair of frog slippers Remus gifted him last week when he discovered the blonde's fondness for frogs.

"Morning Rai…Remus…" The blonde mumbled in between a jaw-breaking yawn. He smiled sheepishly before he sat down and reached for his plate of food, wasting no time in devouring the food in front of him with relish.

"Good morning Naruto," Remus smiled at the blonde, unfazed by Naruto's eating habits.

Raiden shook his head as he watched his best friend gorged himself with a healthy gusto. It's been a week since they've slowly started to patch their friendship back together as they were before the whole Mizuki-incident; they weren't tense around each other, and spend time with each other aside from their training with their team, but they weren't attached to each other's hip. They have branched out and met new people.

While Naruto was hanging out with Remus or Iruka, Raiden was training with Kiba and Akamaru which mainly consisted of roughhousing or lounging around the Inuzuka compound; if he wasn't was Kiba, he was hangout with Hinata, trying to raise the Hyuuga heiress confidence and offer her advice and moral support.

It also seemed, as if Naruto managed to find a little minion in Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson. The boy was so enamored with Naruto, that he spent days stalking Naruto until he gathered his courage to ask, or rather, demanding, Naruto to teach him everything he knew. The blonde didn't hesitate and took the young Sarutobi under his wing, teaching him valuable skills; such as how to prank, how not to get caught while pranking, (and much to Raiden's dismay), taught Konohamaru his **Oiroke no Jutsu**.

When Raiden discovered the blonde teaching that particular jutsu to poor Konohamaru, Raiden chased Naruto around the village with a wooden bat, threatening to maim the blond for corrupting Konohamaru's innocent youth with Naruto's pervy jutsu. The blonde tried to apologize as he ran and promised Raiden he wasn't going to continue teaching that jutsu, Raiden relented and forgave him.

However, when they caught up with Konohamaru, they didn't expect Konohamaru to perform the jutsu for them and transform into a rather unattractive, half-naked woman. Raiden released his killer intent and slapped Naruto on the back of the head, making the blonde release a whimper in pain as he felt Raiden's killer intent surrounding him.

Konohamaru, oblivious, to Raiden's killer intent, tried making some suggestive poses and tried to flirt with Raiden, which only irritated the Senju heir and increased his killer intent five-fold.

It was safe to say that Naruto has never ran as fast as he did has that day; trying to escape Raiden's fury, which included: dodging wooden shurikens, kunai, spears, arrows, and other dangerous projectiles.

* * *

 ** _February 29th, 1992, 10:30 a.m._**

 ** _Training Field 14, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_**

It was thirty minutes before Naruto and Raiden were supposed to meet up with their team at Training field 14, their designated training field where Kakashi, their team captain, tells them what they're going to do for day; whether they'll be training, working on teamwork exercises, or doing some low level mission; like help some old lady weed out her garden or help civilians with some easy task.

Their team missions have mainly consisted of helping people with their garden, something which Raiden knew was because of his legendary green thumb. Loads of people requested their team to help with gardening duties, which Naruto and Raiden didn't mind at all; they secretly enjoying those missions and had a blast doing things they loved.

Sasuke and Sakura, or course hated those missions.

Sakura cried and whined too much, complaining about getting dirty and ruining her smooth hands with dirt and manual labor, fearing she'll have callouses. Everyone usually ignores her ranting; well, everyone except Raiden, which usually results in Sakura tripping on weeds that magically appear out of nowhere, earning the pink haired Kunoichi a face full of dirt. Raiden may or may not be responsible with her clumsiness…

Sasuke, on the other hand, fumed as he watched Raiden being fawned and praised for his work; often receiving treats for his help as a job well-done, such as baked goods or drinks to keep him happy, _'After all, a young man like yourself must keep himself hydrated under this blazing sun and a cookie or two won't hurt either,_ ' so the women said in their defense.

Kakashi didn't mind the gardening missions too much; they were boring enough that he could sit back and read his books while supervising his Genins from a tree, ensuring they stayed on task every now and then.

However, the only down side to those missions were his wistfully sighs and groans, as he watched beautiful women fawn and coo at Raiden incessantly. He admits he's a bit jealous…. Okay, he's really, really jealous how Raiden seems to have women all over him without even trying! He fears how the women will be once Raiden has reach full maturity, he mentally cries at the unfairness in the world…. Of course, he ignored the part where the women are trying to shove their daughters at the Senju heir rather aggressively.

Raiden had to deal with the awkward stares and wistful gazes from the daughters of the women. He ignored their flirty attempts and offer fake smiles as he decline their advances as he worked. He wasn't interested in marrying one of them or even considering them as a potential bride, he just wanted to work in peace!

It's almost been almost a month since he's been officially part of Team Seven. He, however, wasn't a permanent addition to Team Seven; as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were. He was merely there as a temporary addition, until there's an opening for another team available, or so Iruka stated a few weeks back.

As the matter it fact, the only reason as to why Raiden was part of Kakashi was because he was given the choice to pick his temporary team; which irked the Uchiha heir immensely during their first weeks together as a team.

Raiden hasn't regretted his decision to join Team Seven; no matter how many times Sasuke tries to antagonize him or how Sakura would glare at him. He brush away their childish antics and tried to cooperate with them if needed. He tried his best to ignore them and take one for the team, Kakashi can't say he hasn't put in the effort because he has, but the pair hasn't even tried to work with Raiden.

Raiden, however, hasn't forgiven the pink haired menace, not after she tried to kill Naruto to save Sasuke. If he had his way, he would've killed Sakura if it weren't for Matsu, whom stopped him from slitting her throat. At least now, Sakura was extremely weary of him after tasting his killer intent. He would smile whenever Sakura would flinch whenever his eyes glowed or barred his sharp fangs at her. It might be a bit petty of him, but he didn't care.

Nobody hurts his blonde without facing his wrath.

Feeling Raiden's anger rises at Sakura's betrayal, Naruto instinctively, leaned towards the taller boy resting his head against Raiden's chest. He sighed contently as he felt Raiden's hands run through his hair, "Ugh, when is Kakashi-sensei gonna arrive! It's been almost an hour has he's still not here." The blonde complained.

Just as Raiden was going to answer the blonde's question, the silver haired Jounin appeared in front of them, giving his students a casual wave. "Yo," Kakashi muttered, ignoring the glares from Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for his tardiness.

"Finally!" exclaimed an outrage blonde.

Kakashi batted his hands at the angry blonde, "Don't blow a fuse, chibi. I was just getting our mission for today." Naruto glared at his sensei, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. Raiden patted the blonde head, calming the blonde's ire.

"Any who…. Our client will be waiting for us in ten minutes in front of the Northern Gate." Kakashi clapped his hands, "We'll be ensuring he reaches the outskirts of the village safely without damaging his merchandise ans wait until a traveling caravan comes to pick him up."

Naruto hooted happily, "Finally! We get to see some action!"

Sasuke grunted.

Kakashi rolled his eye at the blonde's excitement, "This is a D-Rank mission, Naruto. Chances are we won't be fighting any bandits along the way. We're simply escorting our client, it's just a precaution."

"Aww," The blonde pouted, unleashing his puppy eyes at their sensei.

Kakashi wavered a bit, looking away from the blonde's adorable puppy eyes he shook his head, "We barely have a month working as a group, Naruto. We're nowhere near ready to have a higher rank mission; we at least, have to accomplish the standard one hundred D-Rank mission before we're eligible for a C-Rank mission or higher."

"At least we're not looking for Tora, Naru." Naruto shivered at the thought. He certainly was thankful they were asked to look for the evil cat; he swore that cat was the devil incarnate! There was no way a cat could cause so many problems in so little time!

The quickly group made their way towards the Northern gate where they were greeted kindly by their client, a middle age man and his ten year old son. The merchant noticed Raiden and his smile brighten. His soft purple eyes crinkle at the corners as he watched his son launched himself at the raven haired Shinobi, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Raiden-nii-san, you're here!" The blue haired boy exclaimed, elated by Raiden's presence.

Raiden lowered himself to catch blue haired boy and hug him back. "I thought you guys were leaving next week?"

The boy's father rubbed by back of his head sheepishly, "Well that was the plan, but our caravan decided to pick us up before we leave for Kaze no kuni. Apparently, they couldn't stay at Tengeku district due to the renovation they're currently undergoing."

"Papa was going to tell you yesterday, but I asked him to wait because we were hiring your team to escort us, and I wanted to spend some time with you before we leave." The little boy jutted his lower lip out, pouting and looking shyly at Raiden.

Raiden smiled. "That's sweet of you Hiro-kun," he ruffled Hiro's bright blue hair fondly. He looked over his shoulder noticing the confused looks he was receiving from his team and smiled sheepishly. "Err, right. Daisuke… Hiro…" he addressed the merchant and his son respectively, "I would like you to meet our team captain, Hayate Kakashi and the rest of our team: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and of course, you already know Naruto."

Kakashi coughed, "Pleasure to meet you, Daisuke-san and Hiro-kun" offering a friendly eye-smile to their clients. "I take it you already know Raiden and Naruto."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, Raiden was in fact, our first customer when we arrived in Konoha three years ago, and since then I can't get rid of the brat." He teased, shooting a smirk at the raven haired boy.

"Whatever you say, old man." Raiden snorted, adjusting his grip on Hiro as he stood up. He stood still as Hiro wormed his way up and wrapped his arms around Raiden's neck. Hiro rested his chin on Raiden's shoulder and peeked over shyly, catching a glimpse of Raiden's teammates. He noticed Naruto and smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Naru-chan, you're here too!"

Naruto gave Hiro a warm smile. He has given up trying to correct Hiro, he could never say no "Yup, I'm in the same team as Raiden."

"Sugoi!" Hiro exclaimed a little to loudly for Raiden's taste, making Senju heir winced slightly. Hiro noticed when Raiden tensed slightly and apologized sheepishly.

"Sorry Raiden-nii-san."

Raiden waved it off. "It's alright, Hiro-kun. No harm, no fowl."

Kakashi clapped his hands together, "Alright team, let's get into formation!"

* * *

Thirty minutes into their mission, Matsu and Raiden perked up, sensing four new chakra signatures surrounding them, bring their total to six unknown assailants on their trail. They've noticed two chakra signatures, as soon as they depart from the village's gates, following them from a safe distance merely observing their every move, as they weren't the only ones who noticed, both Kakashi and Naruto noticed the unknown ninjas.

 **[ "Do you know where they are?"]** Matsu asked Raiden, using their mental link.

Raiden nodded, 'Yeah, there's two unknown ninjas behind us, two ninjas ahead of us, and two more on our sides. It seems they are preparing to attack us.' Raiden commented, noticing how Kakashi and Naruto were getting ready to strike at any moment. Sasuke and Sakura were both oblivious to their upcoming battle.

Naruto didn't waste anytime picking up Hiro and instructing the blue haired boy to get on his back and hold onto him tightly, the blue haired boy oblivious to what's happening only did what any other kid his age would do and shriek happily. Raiden shoot at look at Daisuke, conveying the severity of their situation and nodded towards Naruto, Daisuke understood and quickly trotted off towards Naruto ensuring both his son and he were protected by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

It wasn't much longer that the silence within the forest was broke, and the fight began as Kakashi deflected the incoming shurikens with his kunai.

Immediately, the ninjas who were flaking their sides throughout the forest jumped from their hiding spots and into open view. They were quickly followed by the two ninjas who were following from behind and surround Kakashi and his team, waiting for their leader to appear.

A tall, stocky man wielding a large wooden club appeared in front of Kakashi. "Well, well, well. What do we have here boys? A pair of kids and their grandpa protecting our merchandise!" He grinned madly, "Looks like our lucky day!" He exclaimed loudly, barking a dog-like laugh.

Next to what seemed to be the leader of the bandits, stood a beautiful blonde woman with icy blue eyes. The woman scoffed, "This isn't going to be a challenge Jirobō, you promised me a challenge!" She whined half-heartily as she twirled her dual dagger in her hands.

Jirobō, the leader of the bandits shook, "Sorry, Miku. I thought the Konoha had better shinobi than a pair twerps and an old geezer."

"Oi, who are you calling a twerp!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

Raiden and Matsu both face-palmed.

Jirobō and Miku turned their attention to Naruto and laughed, making Naruto sputter in anger. However, when he felt Hiro hold onto his neck tightly, he backed off. He wasn't going to allow Hiro nor Daisuke to get hurt, not after the father and son duo have shown Naruto nothing but compassion and love.

"So, what's the plan boss!" One of the bandits shouted at their leader.

"Hmm, I guess we can let them live. They aren't worth our time and were only after the merchandise." He shot a look at Kakashi and asked, "So, what do you say old man?"

Kakashi's visible eye twitched at being called old. "Well, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to steal our client's cargo. So, either you and your pathetic group of bullies walk away unharmed, or stay and suffer the consequences. I warn you, you wouldn't want to anger those two boys, you'll deeply regret it." Kakashi pointed at Naruto and Raiden.

Jirobō and Miku stared at the blonde who they laughed at earlier and scoffed, "pshh, the little pretty boy doesn't look like much. Put him in a dress, add some make-up, tame his hair, and he'll look like a girl." Miku cooed slightly. However, when the duo shifted their attention to the raven haired boy, who was standing in front of the cart, they stared into the boy's glowing green eyes and fought the urge to flinch and back away. They could feel the beast that was lying underneath the boy's skin, ready to be released like an apex predator, a wolf waiting to pounce on it's prey.

Undeterred by Kakashi's warning, Jirubō grinned. "Don't say I didn't warned you, you heard him, boys! Attack, leave no survivors!"

Miku licked her bottom lip, "Leave the blonde one alive, he'll be worth quite a penny after I'm done with him."

Kakashi sighed under his breath, already knowing the outcome of the battle. "Formation 11, and aim to incapacitate... I'm talking about you Raiden, try to keep them alive." He whispered the final part to Raiden, knowing the boy was able to hear him due to his sensitive hearing. Raiden nodded grudgingly, he wanted to rip the woman's throat for threatening Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly got into position, forming a triangle around Daisuke and Hiro, ensuring their clients were safe within their formation. Naruto quickly made two shadow clones and placed when within their triangle formation and handed Hiro to one of his shadow clones, he leaned towards the boy and whispered into his ear, asking to boy to shut his eyes and cover his ear. Daisuke shot Naruto a relived and grateful look at the blonde before one for a shadow clone was covered him.

Raiden, quickly made two shadow clones and asked them to protected the cart. His shadow clones nodded and took our their katana.

"Pshh, clones aren't going to stop us, ya know!" He raised his club, yelling for his men to start attacking. The bandits wasted no time and started engaging in battle, breaking into two pairs; one group went directly towards Raiden and the cart, while the other group attacked Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Kakashi withdrew a kunai from his weapons pouch and ran towards Jirobō and Miku, trying to lead the duo away from his team and client, knowing his team was able to take care of the bandits; especially, considering Naruto and Raiden weren't going to allow Daisuke and Hiro get hurt. Just as he planned, both Jirobō and Miku took his challenge and went after him.

Raiden caught a glimpse of Kakashi leaving with Jirobō and Miku out of the corner of his eye. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his weapon scroll and took out his kusari-gama. Raiden twirled the metal chain attached to the metal weight as he watched two bandits run towards him with their weapons drawn before they stopped few feet away him.

"Oi, Hanzō. You want to take care of this brat, or should I do the honors?" The taller of the two asked his purple haired companion, as he ran his hand through his dark brown matted hair.

The purple haired man shot a half-crazed grin at his partner, his right hand tighten around the hilt of his katana. The man could feel his blood lust growing as he started at the emerald eyed boy in front of him and sized him up. Hanzō knew that the raven haired boy shouldn't be taken lightly, his posture was solid and sturdy, something which was earned after years of training and real battle experience.

He knew Jirobō was foolishly to dismiss the children and their team captain as easy picking, their foolish leader didn't know he was currently trying to take down _Koppi Ninja no Kakashi_ , the man who's said to know over 1,000 different jutsu and perform them flawlessly, a shinobi who is feared and wanted by many. If Kakashi has trained his students, then his students must possess raw talent or specials skills. He noticed how Kakashi didn't spared to leave any instruction to his team other to form their triangle formation. However, the raven haired boy in front of him wasn't part of the formation, nor did Kakashi left any other order for the boy, which meant the boy knew how to handle himself and was trusted Kakashi. Which meant, the boy was more dangerous than he seemed.

He wondered just how strong the boy might be, perhaps... just perhaps his battle might satisfy his blood lust. Looking at the raven haired one last time he nodded, "I'll take care of the brat, he's mine. You just worry about getting the merchandise, Kazuma." Kazuma nodded sharply and left his blood thirsty companion behind, as he made his way towards the cart.

Hanzō glanced at the boy one final time before he disappeared from sight only to reappeared behind the raven haired boy with his katana protruding from the boy's gut. He tsked in dissatisfaction how easy he took down the boy, he couldn't even reveled in the boy's warm blood ran down his hand and blade.

"Any final words?" He whispered into the boy's ear.

Raiden smirked, "what kind of ninja are to you fall for such a simple trap?"

Hanzō's eyes widen as the raven haired boy exploded into a white cloud of smoke, followed by a sticky amber colored substances which was clinging onto him. He looked down at his hands and realize it wasn't blood running down his hands, no it wasn't blood at all, it was sap... tree sap to be precise. He felt a sharp curved blade wrap around his side, just barely digging into his skin.

"Well, aren't you in a sticky situation." Raiden chuckled under his breath, satisfied with how his well his new jutsu, _**Ekijuu Bunshin,**_ worked. His brand new jutsu was based on an shadow clone which when destroyed, expels a sticky tree sap substances meant to cover an opponent and slow them down.

Hanzō tried to jump away and escape, but he was glued down to the ground thanks to the tree sap covering his lower half of his body. He inwardly cursed at his stupidity, he should've known it wouldn't be easy taking down a boy trained by Kakashi. He knew was boy must be good, but he didn't suspect the boy to switch which one of his clones within a blink of an eye. He didn't even noticed when the raven haired boy made the switch.

Turning his head around, he noticed Kazuma was struggling fending off a single clone and was losing badly from the number of wounds all over is body. He noticed the clone wasn't a regular clone, it was acting more life-like, which shouldn't possible. Even the clone he attacked wasn't acting like a regular clone, it should've disappear as soon as he pierced his stomach, but instead it last couple seconds before it exploded.

In fact, the clones appeared to be acting like elemental clones, which are incredibly hard to make. Most ninjas are barely able to make a single elemental clone; if they're lucky, perhaps two elemental clones at most due to the fact that elemental clones take up a hefty amount of chakra to sustain them.

 _'This kid is no pushover... I wonder what else he's capable of...'_ Hanzō thought to himself before he closed his eyes. Slowly, Hanzō started to focus his chakra outwards, surrounding his body to break his rock armor in order for him to escape the tree sap. He jumped away as soon as he was free, leaving his katana behind. He'll try to salvage it after he's dealt with the kid.

Rolling his shoulder back, Hanzō stared intensely at the raven haired boy,his stony gaze was drawn to the kusari-gama the boy wielded in his hands. He reached into his back and withdrew his wakizashi with a single swoop. He raised his blade in front of him and dashed towards the raven haired boy.

He wasn't playing around anymore, he was going for the kill.

Raiden twirled the metal chain around as he stood in place. His sturdy, verdant gaze was locked onto Hanzō's approaching body, waiting for the bandit to get closer to him before he made his move. Once Hanzō was couple feet away from Raiden, he quickly threw his metal ball at Hanzō, managing to wrap it around the bandit's left leg. Raiden yanked the mental chain causing the bandit to fall down on his back.

Hanzō quickly recovered from his tumble and jumped backwards, creating a large gap between him and the raven haired boy. He watched as the raven haired boy whipped his weighted chained around him with ease, never once lose control over it. Hanzou shook his head and tried another frontal attack, this time he was watching out for the weighted chain. As he got closer to the raven haired boy, he successfully evaded all of the boy's attempts to push him back. He hastily whipped out his wakizashi and went for the boy's stomach, only to have his blade taken out of his hands when the weighted chained wrapped around his wakizashi.

Hanzō cursed and somersaulted backwards to evade the boy's sickle. He placed his left hand on the ground and pulsed his chakra towards his palm, forcing his chakra onto the ground , " _ **Doton: Retsudo Tensh**_ **ō** _ **!"**_ Hanzō smirked at the ground below his hand started to scatter slowly, he watched as the earth below the raven haired boy started to crumple before it gave away completely, creating a large plume of dust as the ground scattered onto itself and buried the raven haired boy alive.

Hanzō stood up straight, wiping off the dust and gravel on his hand. He watched as the dust started to clear away from the huge crater in the field and grinned as he spotted the raven haired boy's kusari-gama on the ground next to his wakizashi. Hanzō made his way towards the crater, taking his time knowing that he's killed the boy. He picked up his wakizashi and sheathed it before he spotted the kusari-gama laying next to it. He bend down to pick the kusari-gama and pocketed it away, the chained sickle seemed to be a high quality weapon, one which could fetch him a nice price, or replaces his lost katana.

Just as he was about to walk away, he heard the sharp, distinctive sound of metal cutting through the air approaching behind him. He barely managed to jump away from the fury of shurikens embedded to the ground he was standing on seconds ago. Hanzō jerked his head around, catching the glint of glowing, verdant eyes from the treeline.

"How!? You should be dead!?" Hanzō yelled.

Raiden disappeared and reappeared in front of Hanzō within a blink of an eye, shocking the older man. He gave the bandit a bored look as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed, "if I were a regular Genin, I wouldn't be able to escape your jutsu. But, I'm not just a regular Genin. I knew what you were planning as soon as you slammed your hand onto the floor, I simply waited for your jutsu to reach me, before I jumped out of the way right before the ground scattered underneath me. The only reason you didn't see me escape was because of the dust plume your jutsu generated. You were so sure you're jutsu was going to work that you didn't suspect my escape."

Reaching into his pockets, Raiden withdrew a paper tag and activated it, creating a large plume of dust engulfing both of them. Hanzō covered his mouth and nose with his left arm, trying to block the smoke from entering his lungs. He looked around trying to spot the boy, but it was near impossible to see anything that wasn't right in front of him. Hanzō gasped painfully as Raiden kicked the back of legs, causing him to fall down on his knees. He felt the sharp edge of his wakizashi on his neck, barely touching his neck. If he moved an inch he'll bleed out before he can counter and surely die.

"You aren't my target, so there's no point in prolonging this battle any further." Raiden whispered into Hanzou's ear. He quickly withdrew a chakra suppression tag and slapped it on Hanzō's forehead. Once he knew Hanzō couldn't use his chakra anymore, Raiden withdrew the wakizashi from his neck and made sure to hit all of Hanzō's pressure points to incapacitate him further, a skill he learned from Hinata. He quickly hogtied him and looted for any valuables the bandit had in his possession. "Count yourself lucky, your blonde friend isn't going to be so lucky." Hanzō shivered as he felt the raven haired boy's killer instinct washing over his body, he could smell the boy's blood lust and it wasn't pleasant.

"Wait!" Hanzō yelled, stopping the boy before he left. "Watch out for her daggers and darts, she loves lacing them with poison meant to paralyzing her targets."

Raiden nodded sharply, he turned around and watched at his clone knocked out Kazuma and tied him up. He glanced towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura direction and noticed they didn't need any help, they had their own battle under control. He asked his shadow clone to stay behind just as a safeguard before he left to find the blonde woman. She's going to regret implying anything about his Naruto.

* * *

"Oi, what is that kid doing here?" Miku exclaimed, causing Jirobō to stop abruptly. The bandit leader watched as a raven haired boy landed next to the silver haired man and whispered something to the older man.

Jirobō scratched the back of his neck lazily, dismissing the brat until he noticed something familiar on the brat's hip. It took him couple of seconds to realize the brat had Hanzō's wakizashi attached to his hip. There's no way the brat could've taken it from Hanzō without killing or knocking out Hanzō. His eyes widen dramatically in shock, he sputtered comically almost choking on his saliva.

"What's the problem?" Miku asked Jirobō. The bandit leader pointed at the raven haired boy, "that brat has taken Hanzō's wakizashi!"

Miku arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, clearly not believing Jirobō. "That's not possible. Hanzō is one of our best men, he couldn't have been taken down by a child."

Jirobō growled in irritation. "Well, then explain how the brat has Hanzō's wakizashi!"

Miku rolled her eyes at the man, but turn towards the raven haired boy's direction anyways. She was about to retort when she spotted a familiar black and blue striped hilt on the boy's hip. There was no questioning who that blade belong to.

"That's Hanzō's wakizasi!?"

"See, I told you!"

"But how? Hanzo is one of our best men!?"

"Heck do I know, do you think they called reinforcements?"

"Impossible, they would've triggered my seals," Miku countered. After all, she was the one who placed the proximity ward seals around the forest, she would've been the first to know if intruders tripped her seals...Unless... they boy did manage to knockout Hanzō on his own... but if that's the case, then why did they boy decided to leave his teammates behind rather than helping them?

* * *

On the other side of the field, Raiden finished debriefing Kakashi on their status. The older man nodded and hastily wrote a letter, asking for a group to retrieve the incapacitated bandits, he sealed the letter and handed it to Raiden. The Senju heir whistled a quick succession of pitches and waited for Hedwig to arrive to his call, he knew Hedwig was within their vicinity, hunting for her prey and enjoying the lush forest area which surrounded Konoha.

Raiden heard a familiar hoot and saw Hedwig soared through the sky out of the corner of his eye, he quickly raised his arm and waited for her to land. Hedwig trilled happily as she perched on his arm, she moved closer and nuzzled Raiden's face. Raiden smiled down at his affectionate owl and stroke her feathers, "Hey girl, enjoying the forest, aren't you?" Hedwig bobbed her head, hooting happily as if Raiden could understand her. Raiden chuckled, happy to know his owl was enjoying her freedom.

When Hedwig return back from her trip from Hogwarts, Raiden personally showed Hedwig his compound. Hedwig was delighted to see her new home, she flew throughout the Senju compound, exploring every single cranny she could fit or fly through. She quickly claimed the Senju aviary as her own and wasted no time into making her nest. Weeks passed as she explored the village and the forest sounding Konoha, looking for the best materials to make she nest out of, and even brought Raiden couple of gifts to show her gratitude; which, consisted of dead rats, small hares, berries, and a handful of shiny, valuable objects such as: gems, crystals, and in some rare cases money.

Hedwig quickly made her presence known within Konoha and preened under the countless awestruck gazes she received from the villagers, especially the children who saw her. She allowed couple of children to approach her, even stroke her feathers if Raiden or Naruto was nearby so she can perch on them. However, if someone dared to approach her without her permission or hurt her hatchlings, especially Naruto, all hell broke loose. Her vindictive side showed, and her victims suffered her feathery wrath, many of her past victims are terrified and wary of her after their ordeal... and a certain cat would often aid Hedwig's revenge efforts.

Raiden had received a lot of complaints and even threats of having her put down, but whenever the villagers who've been attacked by "Hedwig," tried to bring it towards the Village council, they always cowed for two reasons: feeling Raiden's wrath, and the other is having to see Hedwig during the council meetings, grooming her feather with her sharp beak and her seeing her soul piercing, yellow eyes follow their every movement.

Countless of the other clans heads have asked where he gotten Hedwig from; they were interested in acquiring their own owl after they've seen how effective Hedwig is at delivering his letters. Raiden told them his uncle, Remus, bought her from a "merchant" during his travels as a gift for his birthday. Many were disappointed, and asked if he'll ever breed her, Raiden told them he wasn't going to. However, he did promised he'll try to find the "merchant," if they were interested in acquiring their own owl... After all, it could prove to be a good business investment for the future... perhaps, it can give Remus and Sirius an upper hand when they decided to take their clan's name within Konoha.

Raiden's straying thoughts interrupted by Hedwig's grooming efforts, the Senju heir smiled softly at his owl. "Hey, girl. Can you take this to Izumo and Kotetsu?" Hedwig chirped in agreement, she nipped Raiden's ear lobe before she spread her wings and flew into the sky, carrying the letter safely between her sharp beak.

Kakashi sighed, "guess it's time to wrap this up." The silver haired man yawned, uncrossing his arms from his chest.

Raiden rolled his shoulders back, "they should be here within 15 minutes or less."

"Well, try to not maim her too much, we'll need her alive." Raiden growled next to him, not liking his suggestion. "She seems to be the brain behind the operation , and we need to know why they were harboring a missing ninja in their little bandit group... Something tells me there's something deeper going on and why they're close to out borders."

Raiden frowned, "fine." He cracked his fingers, slowly he withdrew his newly acquired wakizashi and grinned sharply. His emerald green eyes darken, while the golden ring around his irises glowed slightly, "but she's mine."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed, knowing he won't be able to change Raiden's mind. "Alright." He replied shortly, watching as Raiden disappeared from his sight. He couldn't help but worry if Raiden was growing up too fast and turning a bit cold. The boy didn't hesitate to spill blood anymore, but he knew Raiden wouldn't spill innocent blood.

Raiden would do anything to keep his loved ones safe, as well protect those who can't protect themselves; especially women and children. He's seen how the children at the orphanage would beam whenever Raiden and Naruto would visit them bearing wooden toys and dolls Raiden crafted himself. Or how the duo would play with the orphans, teaching those orphans who were interested in becoming a ninja some skills, or just giving the children some attention they yearned. All of the orphans called Naruto and Raiden their big brothers whenever they would visited them.

Thanks to Raiden's successful farm and investments, he's able to run a food bank for families who are in need of fresh food, by providing fresh fruits, vegetables and canned goods Naruto and Raiden make every month. Not to mention, Raiden donates a pretty hefty amount of his own money to the orphanage every month to make sure the orphanage to have everything they need to keep the children fed and happy. As well as creating a scholarship foundation for orphans and children from low income families who wanted to become ninjas; by providing all materials they'll need throughout their training until they graduate from the Academy.

All of Kakashi's fears were batted away as he remembered what Raiden will have to deal with in the near future, the boy he saw as a younger brother was going to have a hard life once he leaves the village, and goes back to England to deal with Voldemort and Dumbledore's forces. As much as he hated it, Raiden will need to be cold and ready to kill if it ensures he'll come back alive, the more practice he gets the better it'll be for Raiden, no matter how gruesome it sounds. War is never easy...

Shaking his thoughts away, Kakashi readied himself for his target.

* * *

"Where did the brat go!" Jirobō exclaimed abruptly, he scanned the forest around them in search of the boy but it proved to me useless, the boy disappeared into the forest. He debated whether he should go after the boy, but decided against it. The boy didn't pose that much of a threat.

However, Miku thought otherwise. The boy was much stronger than he appeared; otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to take down Hanzō, a missing ninja from Iwagakure, so easily...

Miku stopped and jerked her head to the left as she heard the distinct sound of metal piercing the air, she grabbed her whip and deflected a set of shurikens headed her way. She glanced at the direction where the shurikens came from and flinch as she saw a pair of feral green eyes, glowing ominously within the shadows of the trees, glaring darkly at her with burning rage. As soon as their eyes met, the boy disappeared within the shadows, almost as if he was consume by the shadows.

Miku licked her lips, her blood lust was rising as the boy proved to be a challenge... Perhaps, today was her day after all. Her hand tighten around the handle of her whip and set off into the forest. She wasn't going to wait for the brat to come to her; instead, she'll hunt him down. After all, she always loved a good chase.

* * *

 **["It seems Naruto has things under control."]** Matsu commented as he saw Raiden's shadow clone's memory.

"Yeah, and the reinforcements should arrive soon." Raiden replied. He reached into his inner pocket of his trench coat and retrieved a small flask of green fluid. Raiden withdrew a single wooden arrow and his bow from one of his scroll. Carefully, he poured a small amount of the green fluid into a small wooden bowl he made and dipped the arrowhead in the green fluid for couple of seconds, making sure they were coated.

 **[" Are you sure you want to test that poison right now?" ]** Matsu asked, wondering if it was a good idea to test an experimental poison Raiden was experimenting with. The poison was based on a diluted hemlock extract which should be potent enough to paralyze his target(s), but not deadly enough to kill them. However, Raiden hasn't perfected his poison yet, if the dose is too high it would result in heart and respiratory failure apart of full paralysis, within an hour his target(s) will die.

"Normally, I wouldn't test it without making sure it worked perfectly, but if she loves using poison in her arsenal as Hanzou said; then, she must have a high poison tolerance and resistance, as most poison crafters." Raiden reached into his pocket and took out a strange looking stone, " However, she doesn't then I have couple of bezoar with me just as a precaution."

Raiden placed his hand on the tree truck he was leaning on and closed his eyes, focusing his chakra and merge it with the tree's natural chakra in order to expand his chakra sensory range. He could feel the life within the forest: trees, plants, rivers, fauna, anything which had a chakra source, he could feel and pint point their location. He ignored all of the familiar chakra sources and focused on the one headed in his way, he nodded and drew his bow with the poison arrow in placed, ready to fired at any moment.

Raiden inhaled through his nose, arrow drawn fully and waited for the blonde women to get closer. His eyes narrowed as he could see tree branched being hatched away by a sharp whip from afar, and knew it was her. Raiden closed one eye and aimed, he inhaled a sharp breath and release both his breath and arrow, sending his poison tipped arrow at his target. He paused and smirked when he heard a loud yell echo through the forest, his arrow made contact. Raiden put away his bow and jumped tree to tree towards the woman.

When he arrived, he saw the woman yank out the arrow embedded on her left shoulder. She hissed painfully and threw the arrow to the ground. Her head snapped towards Raiden direction and growled, barring her teeth at him.

"Good shot brat, I'll give you that." She inspected her wound and licked her thumb, tasting her blood. She licked her lips and smirked, "Oho! nice job with the poison, but I'm afraid it won't work on me." She raised her finger towards her wound and focused her chakra, a green glow appeared around her finder and slowly drew out the poison.

"You see, I have a special talent when it comes to poisons." Once all of the poison was drawn out of her wound, she heal her injury. She inspected the poison with a calculating look and drank it, her body shivered in delight and sighed dreamily as she licked her lips. "I've yet to come across a poison to affect me... and one I cannot control." Miku inhaled deeply, puffing her cheeks as he signed a handful of signs. She opened her mouth, expelling a massive cloud of poison.

Raiden's eyes widen and acted hastily, he jumped backwards trying to get away from the poison cloud and covered his nose with his sleeve to prevent from inhaling the poisonous air by accident. He watched as the poison cloud lingered in the air unnaturally, slowly clumping into tiny balls and turning into spores. Raiden ripped a of shirt and wrapped it around his face, making sure to cover his lower half.

Miku crackled madly as she stood in the middle of the cloud of spores, unaffected by the poisonous air surrounding her. She tsked at Raiden as if she's scolding a naughty child, and grabbed her whip from her hip. She snapped her whip in the air, sending the poisonous spores towards Raiden direction. The Senju heir jumped away, evading the spores at all cost causing the mad woman to laugh.

Raiden growled, he grabbed a set of wooden shuriken and threw them at Miku. The blonde woman easily deflected the wooden shuriken with her whip, she noticed the shuriken were made from wood and chortled. "Those practice shuriken aren't going to hurt me! Next time try using steel shurikens instead of wooden ones!"

Raiden smirked, but didn't reply. He wasn't planning on damaging her with his wooden shurikens, nope, he was planting couple of traps by changing his wooden shurikens into tree roots as soon as they embedded themselves to the ground; which, should wrapped around her ankles when she was close to them.

Raiden inhale a deep breath, taking as much clean air into his lungs as he could and signed a handful of hand seals in quick succession. Raiden puffed his cheeks out and expelled a three medium sized air bubbles from his air bubbles blew away the poisonous spores, clearing away any poisonous residue which may have lingered in the air.

Miku smirked, she gripped her whip's handle firmly. She ran towards the boy at an alarming rate and raised her whip and snapped it. Raiden jumped away from the whip and took out his katana from his back harness. He tighten his hands around the handle of his katana and watched at the blonde woman charged at him again. This time, instead of fleeing, he charge at the woman fearlessly. Before they could got within each other's range, Raiden lowered his katana and stabbed it in the ground before he slashed it upwards and picked up dirt, blinding the blonde rouge.

"Hey! That was dirty!" Miku growled.

Raiden snorted, "There aren't any rules for ninjas."

Miku grinned, "Are you sure to don't want to join us? I'm you'll make an excellent apprentice."

Scoffing, Raiden narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman in utter disgust. He barred his sharp canines, "I'll never join you or your pathetic group."

"Pity." Miku sighed, "such great potential going down the drain... oh well, I guess that leaves me no choice but to kill you. Do my a favor and stay still, yeah?" She wiped the excess dirt from her face, slowly opening her eyes.

"And miss all the fun? I don't think so." Raiden replied. He ran towards the blonde woman at an alarming rate, taking advantage of Miku's temporary blindness. He used the hilt of his katana to land a heavy blow to Miku's stomach, knocking out her air and leaving her gasping for air. Raiden reached for Hanzō's wakizashi on his hip and slashed as fast as he could, landing as many slices as he could before he jumped away, just in time as Miku released a stream of gas from her mouth. As soon as Raiden was a safe distances away from the gas, Miku clicked her teeth together generating a small spark which lit the gas on fire.

Miku stood wobbly on her feet, trying to regain her balance and her breath. Once she could breathe easily, she ripped out her sleeves from her shirt, using them to wipe off her blood from her body and face. She wrapped up her left arm where the worst of the cuts were, but not before she treated her wounds.

"Is that all you got?" Miku questioned, cracking her whip.

Raiden smirked at the woman, "Not even close. You'll pay for threatening my team and clients."

Miku laughed, "Bring it on, brat." She disappeared and reappeared begin Raiden within a blink of an eye, taking the Senju Heir by surprise by her speed. Raiden wasn't able to doge Miku's whip, but thankfully she wasn't able to deal too much damage thanks to his trench coat, which took the blunt of the attack before he jumped away.

The blonde bandit quickly cracked her whip before Raiden could escape, managing to entangle Raiden's left ankle around the whip. Miku slam her whip downwards, causing Raiden to face plant the ground with a heavy thud. Raiden groaned painfully, he felt as the whip released it's tight hold around his ankle.

Raiden got up quickly, deflecting the incoming whip with his wakizashi as best as he could; however, it didn't last long. Miku's whip wrapped around Raiden's wakizashi and yanked it out of his hand, disarming him in one swoop. Raiden reached into his weapon pouch, grabbing a handful of metal shurikens and threw them at the woman, giving him a small window to escape and regroup.

Taking cover behind a tree, Raiden felt something warm running down his cheek. He raised his hand to wiped off the sweat from his cheek, but noticed it was sweat. It was too warm and smelt too metallic to be sweat. Raiden cursed, hoping the whip wasn't laced with poison.

 **["Don't worry cub, I can't sense any poison from the wound. However, you should heal it fast, considering there's still poisonous spores in the air."]** Raiden sighed and hissed slightly as he felt as his skin knit itself back together, leaving a barely visible scratch where the cut used to be.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Miku yelled, "You're not getting away from me that easily, brat." Miku licked her lips. She snapped her whip at the trees in the clearing, slicing them in half with ease. The heavy thuds of trees falling echoed throughout the forest, spooking the wildlife within the vicinity of the clearing.

Raiden smiled devilishly at her destruction path, having all of those trees around the clearing gave him an opening to used them to his advantage. He wasn't going to used his Mokuton in a brazen display; instead, he was going to pass it off as his brute strength. If he manage to smash a tree with his fist and send a fury of broken, sharp fragments of wood towards Miku and impale her by accident... well, he'll learned next time not to apply too much power to his punches.

Matsu snorted, **["Just be carefully where you send your wooden spears... and made sure to avoid any vital areas which might kill her... we want her alive, not dead."]**

"I know, I know." Raiden rolled his eyes, as he jumped away from his hiding spot. He gazed around the clearing, noticing about a dozen trees cut down by Miku's rage, trees which he'll have to replant once their mission was over. Raiden noticed Miku didn't sense his arrival yet, and he smirked. He disappeared within a blink of an eye and reappeared behind Miku, delivering a fast sweep kick and kicked the whip out of her hands as she fell.

Miku grunted as she hit the ground hard. He quickly recovered and reached into her weapon's pouch, taking out a single scroll and unravel it. She bit her thumb, drawing blood and smeared it on the scroll in a straight line. She focused her chakra, causing the scroll to surround her in mid air.

" **Doku D** **ā** **tsu Danmaku!"** The scrolled flashed brightly before it released a maelstrom of poisonous darts in all direction.

Raiden eyes widen, he quickly slapped his hands on the ground and created a wooden wall in front of him. He quickly used his magic to create an illusion around his wooden wall to make it appear as if it was a solid rock, instead of wood. Raiden growled as heard his wooden wall began to crack, he waste no time and created another wooden wall; however, instead of using regular wood, he used iron bark.

Raiden waited down the poisonous dart maelstrom behind his wooden wall. Once the barrage died down, he punched his wooden wall, destroying any evidence of his Mokuton.

Miku pouted from across the clearing, she was disappointed her attack failed. The reason why she cut down all of the trees in the first place was to eliminate any possible cover from her barrage of poison darts. However, she didn't expect the raven haired boy to create a earth wall as quickly as he did.

The blonde woman watched as the raven haired boy walked towards her, slowly making his away around the trees until he was in the middle of the clearing. She watched as the boy closed his eyes and felt the sudden influx of power the boy was generating, her eyes widen as she felt the massive pressure the boy was releasing. She tried to move away, but something keep her in place. Her eyes widen in horror as her feet sunk into the ground, unable to escape whatever the boy was planning.

She felt as the ground began to shift and break apart at an alarming rate, cold sweat rolled down her forehead in fear what's to come. She struggled to escape from the vice grip hold; but, failed. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest in anticipation and fear.

She was going to die, at the hands of a child.

"Stop!" Miku yelled, "I surrender! Just please... stop!"

Raiden opened and narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman. His normally green eyes darken instantly, the golden speckled ring around his irises pulsed with power, making them glow ominously which send shivers down Miku's spine as she stared into them.

"You think after you've endangered my mission, threaten my team, and promised to kill me, I'll just spare you." Raiden grinned sharply, barring his sharp canines. He shook his head, "Nope, I don't think so... You see, you've messed with the wrong person. I don't take it kindly when people threaten people I love."

"But you're just a child! How can you kill in cold blood!" Miku tried to plead toward the boy's morality.

Raiden smirked, "I maybe just a child, but you see this?" Raiden pointed at his hitai-ate. "This is prove I'm not a child anymore. When I took the oath to wear my hitai-ate, I stop being a child and I'm considered an adult in the eyes of my village. Of course, you know this seeing as you once took the same oath to whatever village you're from."

"Yes, but I didn't kill anyone at a young age! I'm not the cold heart monster you are, you freak!" Miku growled.

Raiden laughed, "That's where you're wrong. I've killed before, I admit... My first kill was a man who thought I was easy picking and tried to touch me... he died before he got his hands on me; a knife straight through his heart." Miku gulped. "I felt horrible when I realized I've killed someone for the first time... but then, someone dear to be explain it wasn't my fault, it was self defense. He explain the difference between killing in cold blood and killing for self defense or protecting someone else. And I made a promise that day."

"I will not shed blood of innocents. I will always protect those who cannot protect themselves. And, I will punish those who try to harm my love ones."

"You are not innocent. You're tried to harm my clients. And, you've threaten to harm my Naruto." Raiden smirked as Miku paled drastically, "How many lives have you destroyed, or better yet, how many lives have you taken? And you have the audacity to plea for me to spare you? I don't think so." Raiden raised his hand and slapped it on the ground.

"Wait! Please, I'm sorry!" Miku cried, fearing for her life. She felt as the bind around her ankles loosen and she jumped away. She felt as the ground beneath her shook, making her loose me balance. She turned around as saw the trees which were previous laying in the ground where thrown into the air.

Raiden smirked, "If I were you, I'll run." Before she could question what the boy meant, she saw as the boy punched a falling tree in mid air and broke it with brute strength, sending a storm of wooden shards in her direction.

Miku scramble to her feet, running to escape the storm of wooden projectiles. She was half way out of the forest when she felt a large piece of wood pierce through her left shoulder, she yelled in pain and fell down. Three smaller wooden shards fell on her, piercing her right shoulder, and both hands. Miku panted heavily, unable to move. She heard light foot steeps approaching her and her heart drop.

"Ah there you are!" Raiden exclaimed. "I thought I lost you!"

"Just end m-me..." She hissed, "and get it over with."

Raiden tsked. "Hmmm, no. I'm not done with you just yet. If I had my way with you, I'll make you suffer some more before I kill you." Raiden sighed, "But alas, they want you alive and not dead."

Miku panted, her vision darken as the boy yanked out the pieces of wood from her shoulder. She yelled hoarsely as she started to lose conscience. Her last thoughts before she fully lost consciences was a pair of green, fiery eyes which will haunt her for years to come.

 **["Don't you think the eyes were a bit to much, cub?"]** Matsu asked Raiden.

Raiden shrugged, blinking away his flame like eyes, a illusion trick he learned from the Kitsune. "Some psychological damage will be enough payback, no?" Raiden healed the wounds he gave Miku to the best of his ability, ensuring Miku won't be bleeding out anytime soon. He wrapped up her injuries, slapped a chakra suppression tag on her and picked her up.

* * *

 _ **Jutsus mention/used in this chapter**_

 ** _1.)_** **Oiroke no Jutsu -** **Sexy Technique**

 ** _2.) Ekijuu Bunshin - [(Tree) Sap Shadow Clone]_** **: Ekijuu Bunshin is a combination of an Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Lighting Release: Shadow Clone) and Itachi's Bunshin Daibakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion), meaning it's a shadow clone made from tree sap. Once the shadow clone is mortally injured, the shadow clone will explode covering the nearby area within the explosion in a sticky substance made from tree sap, making it near impossible to escape. However, the shadow clone can also be detonate by Raiden or by the clone's own will.**

 _ **3.)**_ **Kage Bunshin (no Jutsu) - Shadow Clone Technique**

 _ **4.)**_ _ **Doton: Retsudo Tensh**_ ** _ō_** **-** ** _Earth Release: Earthquake Slam: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them, as well as destroying the surrounding area._**

 **5.)Y** **ū** **doku H** **ō** **shi no Kumo - Poisonous Spore Cloud: By ingesting a small dose of poison and swallowing air, the user can knead the poison into their air supply, charging it before they release a large cloud of poison from their mouth.**

 **6.)Fuuton: Kaze Awa - Wind Release: Wind Bubble - By taking a deep breathe, the user takes air in and stores it within his/her lungs, charging the air with their chakra until they unleashes a small bullet of concentrated air at it's target(s)**

 **7.)Doku D** **ā** **tsu Danmaku - Poison Dart Barrage: This jutsu requires the user to unravel a scroll filled with poisonous darts**

 **8.)Mokuton: Mokudōmo - Wood Release: Wooden Dome - Creates a large wooden dome made from wood as strong as steel that surrounds a large area from harm until it's shatter. Can withstand heat, but will be weaken over time.**


End file.
